El Corazón de un héroe
by Kaliborn
Summary: La presente historia se desarrolla al final de la cuarta guerra ninja, pese a que Madara y Obito ya no son una amenaza, nuevos retos le esperan a Naruto, siendo el mayor de ellos entender su propio corazón, el cual lo guiará siempre por el camino correcto. (Este fanfic contiene tanto naru/hina como aventura)
1. Chapter 1: Un nuevo comienzo

Copyright

Estimados lectores, este es mi primer fanfiction el cual pretendo ir actualizando semanalmente, pero antes de empezar la historia es necesario señalar algunas cosas:

1.- Naruto y sus amigos son personajes del gran Masashi Kishimoto, aunque la historia que se relata a continuación es 100% producto de mi imagunación y no guarda relación alguna con el futuro del manga, así que cualquier futura semejanza con el mismo será mera coincidencia.

2.- Lamentablemente, no tengo conocimiento del idioma japones así que me estoy apoyando con tres traductores en línea para poder darle nombre a los jutsus sin embargo intentaré siempre consignar su traducción al español para cualquier futura sugerencia.

3.- El pressente fanfiction se desarrolla despues de la guerra mundial en el entendido que Obito y Madara fueron derrotados y Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke y compañía siguen profugos, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

El corazón de un héroe

Un nuevo comienzo

Finalmente, el silencio regreso al campo de batalla y la luna recupero su hermoso color plata, Madara Uchiha había muerto. Mientras tanto, a los pies de la montaña, la armada shinobi celebraba eufóricamente su victoria.

Sin embargo, la algarabía se convirtió en preocupación cuando un hombre de tez trigueña y cabello rubio descendía de la montaña cargando el cuerpo de un joven ninja que con tan sólo 18 años se había convertido en el héroe de la cuarta guerra shinobi.

Muchos de los presentes temían lo peor, pero afortunadamente Uzumaki Naruto seguía con vida.

Tras el comunicado emitido por el equipo médico, respecto al estado de Naruto, las celebraciones se reanudaron y siguieron durante toda la noche.

Sólo unos cuantos jóvenes shinobis permanecieron en vigilia al lado de la tienda donde permanecía el héroe, pues si bien es cierto Madara había caído, el paradero del último de los Uchiha aún era un misterio.

Tres días después, en el hospital de Konohagakure un joven rubio despertaba tras un largo sueño, a su lado una hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos de color perla lo observaba con atención.

- Hinata ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está ese baka de Madara? – dijo el joven atolondrado intentando ponerse en pie de golpe, lo que le produjo un intenso dolor en la espalda.

- Tranquilo Naruto-kun, no te levantes. – respondió la joven mientras se acercaba a la cama del rubio.

- Estoy hecho un verdadero desastre ¿Verdad Hinata?

- Yo…este… no creo que tú, no creo que estés tan mal. – atino a decir Hinata mientras ayudaba al rubio a sentarse.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y una joven de cabello rosado y ojos color jade ingresó a la habitación.

- Al fin despiertas Naruto, nos tenías muy preocupados baka, espero que la próxima vez no se te ocurra darnos nuevamente un susto así o seré yo quien personalmente te envíe al hospital. – dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente.

- Descuida Sakura –chan, pero ahora ayúdame a levantarme.

- De eso ni hablar, tienes que descansar, si no fuera por el chakra del kyubi ahora podrías estar muerto.

- Bueno, yo creo que mejor me retiro. – dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Espera Hinata ¿Podrías quedarte con este baka unos minutos más? Tengo que comunicarle a Godaime-sama que ya despertó.

- E… Está bien.

Minutos más tarde alguien golpeaba la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage:

- Adelante

- Hokage-sama, disculpe la interrupción, Naruto ha despertado. – dijo Sakura en forma respetuosa a su maestra.

- Que buena noticia. – respondió la rubia mientras se ponía de pie inmediatamente. - ¡Shizune!

- Hai Tsunade-sama - dijo una mujer de cabello quien ingresó corriendo al despacho de la Hokage seguida por un pequeño cerdo.

- Envía este mensaje al Raikage y al Kazekage, supongo que recibirán de muy buen agrado la noticia, yo tengo que salir.

- Pero Tsunade-sama aún quedan muchos documentos que debe firmar.

- Lo haré luego – respondió la Hokage lanzándole una mirada asesina a su asistente.

Al llegar a la habitación de Naruto, encontraron a Hinata inconsciente en el suelo y Naruto trataba de levantarse para ayudar a su amiga.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran. – dijo la Hokage mientras sonreía

- Tsunade ba-chan tiene que ayudar a Hinata, se desmayó de pronto.

- No te preo… ¿Cómo me llamaste? – respondió la Hokage, mientras una vena saltaba al costado de su rostro.

Durante la tarde de ese día algunos de los amigos de Naruto se acercaron al hospital para indagar sobre el estado de salud del joven.

Naruto permaneció en el hospital durante algunos días más, siendo visitado ocasionalmente por Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade y Konohamaru y diariamente por Hinata quien le llevaba todos los días un tazón de ramen, el cual el rubio devoraba con premura.

- Tsunade ba-chan ¿Cuándo podré realizar misiones nuevamente?

- Naruto, el hecho de que hoy te den de alta no quiere decir que estés del todo bien, aun tienes que recuperarte por completo. – respondió escuetamente la Hokage mientras le alcanzaba su chaqueta al joven.

- Bueno al menos puedo regresar a mi departamento. – respondió Naruto resignado

- Sobre eso, estuve conversando con el consejo y decidimos que ya es tiempo de que se te otorgue aquello que por derecho es tuyo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Tsunade ba-chan?

- No me digas abuela. – le increpo la rubia mientras lo tiraba al suelo con un ligero golpe de su dedo índice. – Lo que quiero decir es que a partir de hoy te mudaras a la residencia Namikaze.

- ¿La casa de mi padre? – inquirió Naruto mientras se ponía de pie, sin poder identificar que parte del cuerpo le dolía más, la cabeza o el trasero.

- Pues sí, después de todo es tu derecho y es lo mínimo que podría hacer la aldea por el gran héroe de la guerra.

- Yo no soy ningún héroe, de serlo Sazuke estaría de vuelta en Konoha.

- Sasuke Uchiha sigue siendo un criminal buscado y no se hable más del tema. – dijo la Hokage mientras hacía callar a Naruto.

Horas más tarde Naruto y Tsunade se encontraban en la puerta de la residencia Namikaze, la misma que había sido completamente restaurada.

La residencia Namikaze no era para nada pequeña, pero contrario a lo que se esperaría de la residencia de Yondaime Hokage, tampoco era una mansión, contaba con dos pisos tres habitaciones, una sala, un hermoso jardín interior con un pequeño estanque, un pequeño campo de entrenamiento, un estudio y una cocina y un comedor.

Ni bien ingreso a la residencia, Naruto sintió mucha nostalgia, puesto que las únicas dos ocasiones en las que vio a sus padres fueron cuando se debatía entre la vida y la muerte luchando contra el monstruoso bijuu que llevaba en su interior.

Sin embargo, él sabía que parte de la esencia de sus padres aun habitaba en él, lo que lo reconfortó enormemente.

- Bueno Naruto, espero que la disfrutes, todas tus cosas ya han sido trasladadas aquí, todos los muebles han sido restaurados y espero que los mantengas así. – tras decir eso Tsunade se regresó a su oficina dejando al chico sólo en su nueva casa.

Una vez sólo Naruto decidió relajarse y recorrer la casa, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría haber crecido en ese lugar en compañía de sus padres.

- **¡Hey chico!** – rugió una voz en su interior. - Esto es un gran cambio ¿No crees? ¿El gran héroe de Konoha eh? Claro es lo mínimo que podían hacer luego de tantos años de humillación.

- Todo eso es parte el pasado Kurama, si a mí no me importo, no veo porqué a ti sí.

- **Viniendo de ti, ya nada me sorprende chico**. – dijo el kyubi mientras lo observaba fijamente.

- Ya me conoces, nunca he creído en la venganza, ahora sólo déjame descansar un poco.

Aquella noche Naruto recibió la visita de todos sus amigos quienes se quedaron celebrando hasta tarde, incluso Gaara y Bee estuvieron presentes. La pequeña fiesta se prolongó por un par de horas, pues al día siguiente la mayoría de los presentes tenía mucho trabajo que atender.

Sólo Sakura y Hinata se quedaron con Naruto para ayudarlo a limpiar la casa, encargándose la primera de ellas de la sala y la otra del patio interior.

- Gracias por todo Hinata. – le dijo el rubio mientras la ayudaba a recoger el desorden del patio trasero.

- No... No es nada Naruto-kun. – respondió tímidamente la kunoichi.

- Voy a ayudar un poco a Sakura-chan.

- Naruto-kun, espera por favor… Hay algo que me gustaría decirte. – le dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba.

- Dime Hinata ¿Qué ocurre? – le dijo el rubio algo desconcertado.

- Yo... yo no quiero que te pase nada..., por favor no te extralimites. – dijo la kunoichi mientras sentía que se desvanecía.

- No te preocupes, no creo que vaya a recaer por ordenar un poco.

Tras terminar la limpieza de la casa ambas kunoichis se despidieron de Naruto y se marcharon raudas a sus casas.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios ya realice algunas correcciones espero no haber pasado nada por alto, esten al tanto para las actualizaciones, mientras yo seguire trabajando para ustedes.


	2. Chapter 2: Volviendo a la acción

Agradecimientos y novedades

Estimados lectores, agradezco de todo corazón vuestros coments, lo he leído todos y como muestra de agradecimiento he decidido adelantar la publicacón de la segunda parte luego de revisarla a fin de evitar nuevos errores.

En esta parte de la historia les presento a dos nuevos personajes "Rikimaru" y "Onikage", estos dos individuos no son fruto de mi imaginación sino que pertenecen al juego "Tenchu" uno de los mejores juegos de ninjas que alguna vez haya jugado, se los recomiendo.

Por otro lado conforme avance la historia voy a irles presentando a un Kurama más compenetrado con su jinchuriki, pero eso ya lo dejo para futuras actualizaciones, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo para ustedes.

* * *

Volviendo a la acción

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Naruto había salido del hospital y se sentía totalmente aburrido de permanecer en casa, incluso pensó en hacer algunas gamberradas como cuando era un crío.

- **¡Vamos chico! El que estés aburrido no te da derecho a tomártela contra mí**. – rezongó Kyubi bastante molesto.

- ¿A qué te refieres Kurama? – pregunto el rubio.

- **Vamos sabes bien a que me refiero, malgastar mi chakra sólo para gastar bromas pesadas no te parece un poco injusto.**

- Vamos si aún no he hecho nada.

- **Sí pero lo piensas y eso es lo que me parece de mal gusto, bien podrías pintar el monte a la vieja usanza, además estoy de acuerdo contigo que un cambio de color no le vendría nada mal, pero hazlo un rostro a la vez y no los cuatro en simultaneo o de lo contrario usa clones, aunque creo que sería mejor que hables con Tsunade para que te de una misión.**

- Tienes razón. – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios.

- **Claro que tengo razón, soy el zorro de nueve colas después de todo.** – dijo Kurama con cierto aire de superioridad.

Naruto se marchó dejando sólo a su interlocutor y puso rumbo hacia la oficina de la Hokage, estaba decidido a obtener una misión así tuviera que integrarse al equipo de Konohamaru y no iba a aceptar un "NO" por respuesta de la máxima autoridad de Konoha.

Mientras se acercaba a la oficina de Tsunade pudo darse cuenta que todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo incluso los guardias al pie de la torre lo dejaron pasar sin hacerle mayores preguntas.

Una vez en la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage pudo percatarse que esta mantenía una conversación con otra kunoichi cuya voz no pudo identificar claramente.

- Necesitas un compañero para la misión. – le dijo Tsunade a su misteriosa interlocutora.

- Ese soy yo Tsunade ba-chan. – dijo Naruto irrumpiendo en la oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- NARUTO! ¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir así en mi oficina?

- Lo siento Tsunade ba-chan pero estoy aburrido de permanecer en mi casa.

- ¿Entonces aceptarías cualquier misión sin importar las condiciones de la misma? – inquirió la Hokage mientras sonreía taimadamente.

- Lo que sea.

- Pues bien, Hinata ya tienes a tu compañero, pero recuerda que tú estás a cargo. – al escuchar las palabras de la Hokage, la mencionada kunoichi se desvaneció al instante.

Tras ayudar a la Hokage a reanimar a Hinata, el rubio salió inmediatamente de la oficina de la Hokage para ir a preparar su equipo para la misión.

- Escúchame Hinata, tienes que controlarte, si bien es una misión de rango C, es importante que lleves esta carta a su destino, sé muy bien que eres una de las kunoichis más capaces de la aldea, pero si no te controlas pondrás en riesgo la misión. – le dijo seriamente la Hokage.

- Lo siento Godaime-sama – respondió Hinata mientras recibía un sobre de manos de la Hokage.

- Si en verdad quieres que ese atolondrado te tome en serio debes demostrarle que tan fuerte eres.

- Pero Tsunade-sama Usted…

- Yo también estuve enamorada alguna vez. – le dijo la Hokage mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la kunoichi.

Una hora más tarde, Hinata se presentó en la puerta de la casa del jinchriki, ni bien terminó de llamar a la puerta, su corazón se aceleró nuevamente, pero en ese momento recordó las palabras de la Hokage.

- Hinata ya estoy listo. ¿Nos vamos? – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Hai Naruto-kun

Ambos shinobis partieron raudos hacia el oeste, sólo Hinata conocía el camino, pues Naruto como siempre salió de la oficina de la Hokage antes de que está le explicará algún detalle de la misión.

Hinata sabía bien que les esperaba un viaje de seis días y cinco noches antes de regresar a Konoha, no sabía muy bien que es lo que estaba transportando, pero sabía que era algo muy importante para la Hokage, pues de lo contrario no habría enviado a un chunin de tanta experiencia a una misión de rango C.

Por su parte Naruto se sentía feliz de volver a la acción, tanto es así que en un par de ocasiones se le adelanto a Hinata sólo para detenerse unos cuantos metros más adelante al recordar que no tenía ni la más remota idea de hacia donde se dirigía ni en qué consistía la misión.

Durante los primeros dos días viajaron sin novedad, deteniéndose sólo para descansar, pero la segunda noche.

- Naruto-kun yo tomaré la primera guardia.

- Está bien Hinata, si algo ocurre despiértame de inmediato.

- No…, no te preocupes Naruto-kun, tú sólo descansa. – respondió la kunoichi mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura.

Sin embargo, luego de una hora de guardia la kunoichi fue tomada por sorpresa por tres shinobis quienes sin hacer el más mínimo ruido la dejaron inconsciente mientras otros tres shinobis inmovilizaban al jinchuriki.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto amaneció en una celda junto a Hinata, ambos completamente encadenados.

- Hinata ¿Qué demonios paso? – dijo el rubio mientras intentaba zafarse de las cadenas

- Lo… lo siento Naruto-kun, me tomaron por sorpresa. – respondió Hinata totalmente avergonzada.

- No te preocupes saldremos de aquí en muy poco tiempo, sólo déjame despertar a ese zorro bueno para nada y ya verás.

- No creo que puedas Naruto-kun, estas cadenas bloquean el flujo del chakra.

- Tranquila no existe ninguna cadena que pueda detenerme.

Naruto luchó inútilmente contra las cadenas mientras intentaba en vano contactar al zorro. Súbitamente un golpe seco llamó su atención.

- Hey críos por aquí

- Pero qué demonios ¿Quién eres tú? – respondió el hombre, quien estaba vestido con una armadura shinobi similar a la usada por sandaime en su lucha contra Orochimaru, con la diferencia que esta le cubría el rostro.

- Voy a sacarlos de aquí, denme un segundo. – respondió su interlocutor mientras desenvainaba su ninja-to y cortaba los barrotes como si fueran de papel.

Tras unos cuantos segundo ambos shinobis se veían libres de sus ataduras y se preparaban para la huida.

- Espera Naruto-kun, tengo que recuperar el encargo de Tsunade-sama – dijo Hinata mientras volvía ingresar a la celda.

- Muchas gracias por todo, pero tengo que ayudarla a completar la misión. – respondió Naruto mientras se introducía nuevamente en la celda.

- Espérenme, voy con ustedes, no podrán con ellos sin mi ayuda.

- Somos más fuertes de lo que parecemos.

Naruto, Hinata y su misterioso compañero se adentraron en el refugio de sus captores y en cuestión de algunos minutos pudieron recuperar el encargo de Tsunade. Pese a que los guardias tenían entrenamiento shinobi no resultaron rivales para los tres.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponían a abandonar el escondite de sus captores un shinobi con la piel blanca como el marfil se presentó ante ellos y los miró con expresión burlona.

- No pienso permitir que salgas con vida de este lugar Rikimaru. – dijo mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta exponiendo su torso.

- Salgan de aquí mocosos, este tipo no es como los otros.

- De eso ni hablar, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte. – dijo Naruto adoptando su posición de combate.

- No sabes lo que dices mocoso, ese sujeto se llama Onikage. Si te entrometes en esta pelea resultarás muerto.

- Estoy contigo Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata adoptando la clásica postura del taijutsu Hyuga

- Kagura, acaba con esos mocosos, Rikimaru es mío. – dijo Onikage mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.

Súbitamente una kunoichi salió de las sombras y atacó a Naruto furiosamente con un kunai. Ante lo cual Hinata se lanzó al ataque dispuesta a aniquilar a la intrusa.

Kagura resultó ser un rival mucho más duro de lo que aparentaba, pues al percatarse de la Hyuga creo un kage bunshin que mantuvo a raya a la Hyuga sin mucho esfuerzo.

Incluso, Naruto con el chakra del Kyubi no podía imponerse a su rival quien manejaba poderosos jutsus estilo fuego, los cuales el rubio podía esquivar a duras penas.

- Katon, fénix no dansu (danza de fénix). – dijo la kunoichi mientras creaba una bola fuego entre sus manos de la cual empezaron a salir volando pequeñas aves de fuego que perseguían a Naruto con una precisión asesina.

- Kage bunshin no jutsu, maldición es demasiado buena.

- Cuidado Naruto-kun - grito Hinata, pero ya era demasiado tarde cinco de las pequeñas aves alcanzaron a su compañero por la espalda mientras otras tres descendían en picada para rematarlo.

- Si yo fuera tú mocosa me preocuparía por mí. – replicó el clon de Kagura, mientras intentaba alcanzarla con sus manos infundidas de chakra.

- Demonios eso estuvo cerca. – dijo Naruto mientras aparecía justo detrás del bunshin con un razengan en mano destruyéndolo por completo.

- ¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? – dijo Hinata algo sorprendida por la aparición de su compañero.

- Si pero por poco no la cuento.

- Raiton, shi no inazuma (relámpago mortal). – dijo Kagura mientras un rayo de luz atravesaba el cuerpo de Naruto y alcanzaba la pierna de Hinata. – Les dije que os mataría a ambos.

- ¡No! Naruto-kun, resiste por favor.

- Tranquila Hinata, no es nada. – dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas, conteniendo la hemorragia.

La Hyuga al ver a su compañero herido, se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Kagura sorprendiendo a esta última, quien recibió los 128 trigramas del taijutsu estilo Hyuga muriendo en el acto.

- Resiste Naruto-kun, no mueras. – dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba a su compañero.

- Tranquila, estoy bien, dijo el rubio mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

- Malditos mocosos, ahora acabaré con ustedes. –rugió Onikage mientras atravesaba una pared con el puño, intentando ultimar a Naruto.

- Pero esta vez fue Hinata quien recibió el impacto en lugar del rubio, intentando bloquear inútilmente el golpe de Onikage.

Al presenciar el brutal ataque sobre su compañera, Naruto recordó lo ocurrido con Pein y sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón, lo cual desato la ira del rubio quien por primer vez en su vida sintió deseos de matar a alguien, mientras se ponía de pie con los ojos totalmente encendidos

- ¡Hinata No! - grito el rubio - te voy a despedazar, maldito.

- **¡Cuidado Naruto!** – resonó la voz del Kyubi en su mente

- Raiton, batsu no kami (castigo de Dios), Katon, jigoku no hono (flama del infierno). – fue lo último que escucho Naruto mientras un poderoso rayo atravesaba el techo de la caverna lanzando a Onikage al suelo para luego ser lanzado por los aires envuelto en llamas listo para ser rematado por el rasen shuriken de Naruto.

- Suiton, chōju no mizu (Agua de longevidad) – dijo Rikimaru tras realizar una complicada secuencia de sellos con sus manos.

Naruto observó pasmado como su compañera era envuelta por un misterioso domo de agua cristalina, el cual parecía restaurar lentamente la salud de su compañera.

- Pero ¿qué demonios?

- Silencio, si quieres que tu compañera viva no me interrumpas este jutsu requiere mucha concentración. – lo cortó Rikimaru quien parecía estar al borde del colapso. – Maldito Onikage, hizo mucho más daño del que creía, sus costillas están pulverizadas.

- ¿Puedes salvarla? – inquirió Naruto visiblemente preocupado

- Guarda silencio. – Se limitó a responder el misterioso shinobi mientras le lanzaba una mirada furibunda a Naruto.

Durante casi dos horas consecutivas la situación se mantuvo sin cambios, salvo por la salud de Rikimaru que parecía degenerarse rápidamente, sin que ello le impidiera mantener activo el poderoso jutsu.

Finalmente, el pequeño domo colapso dejando a Hinata tendida en el suelo en medio de un charco de agua cristalina que fue rápidamente absorbido por el cuerpo de esta.

- Onikage cuando vuelva a verte, juro que me las vas a pagar.

- ¿Vuelvas a verlo? ¿acaso crees que ese tipo sigue con vida? – dijo Naruto sorprendido.

- Ni si quiera las llamas del infierno pueden destruir a ese sujeto. Lo sé muy bien pues yo mismo lo arrojé allí la última vez.

- ¿Qué hay de ella? – inquirió el rubio señalando a Kagura mientras se acercaba a revisar los signos vitales de Hinata quien parecía plácidamente dormida.

- Está muerta, sólo era un títere más de ese demonio, pero si te preocupa que se levante de nuevo puedo incinerar su cuerpo, dentro de unos minutos, luego que mi flujo de chakra se normalice.

Tras incinerar el cuerpo de Kagura empleando unas llamas azules, Rikimaru se sentó frente a los dos jóvenes shinobis quienes se preguntaban quién era este extraño y ¿Por qué había acudido en su auxilio?

Tras indicarles a sus interlocutores que lo siguieran, Rikimaru salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la caverna.


	3. Chapter 3: Un viaje Accidentado

Agradecimientos

Estimados lectores:

Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios y sugerencias, gracias a ellas he podido corregir el cápitulo 1.

Por otro lado, tomando en cuenta sus gentiles comantarios y generosa aceptación a mi humilde trabajo voy a tratar de avanzar un poco más la historia para poderles brindar no uno sino dos capítulos por semana, pero eso dependerá de mis responsabilidades en la oficina.

Un afectuoso saludo a todos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Viaje Accidentado

Los tres shinobis se desplazaron en silencio hasta una pequeña cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad, en ese lugar el misterioso shinobi finalmente detuvo su marcha.

- Maldito Onikage, es la quinta vez que se me escapa, pero la próxima vez juro que le arrebataré su alma y la sellaré en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a causar problemas a nadie.

- No te entiendo viejo, si ese sujeto es tan poderoso ¿cómo pretendes vencerlo? – pregunto Naruto.

- Es simple usando el poder divino, soy un miembro del clan Azuma, mi nombre es Azuma Rikimaru, uno de los últimos maestros de la escuela del loto blanco.

- Espera un momento ¿Dijiste poder divino? ¿Acaso eso es posible?

- Existen una clase de energía que muy pocos ninjas dominan y esa es la energía del cielo, a la cual sólo tienes acceso a través del camino del loto, pero no todos tienen lo necesario para recorrerlo. – Dijo Rikimaru al ver la expresión del rubio. – ¿En cuánto a ti muchacha, cómo te sientes?

- Mucho mejor, gracias Azuma-san

- Llámenme Rikimaru.

- ¿Loto blanco dijo Rikimaru-san? – Dijo la joven shinobi mientras intentaba recostar su espalda contra la pared de la casa.

- Sí ¿Qué sabes tú de ello? – inquirió el shinobi poniéndose algo tenso.

- Soy Hyuga Hinata, miembro del clan Hyuga de Konoha y mi compañero es Uzumaki Naruto.

- Ya veo, los portadores del Byakugan, su singular estilo de taijutsu y trigramas es una variante del taijutsu de mi clan.

- No entiendo nada - dijo el rubio mientras sacudía fuertemente su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- **¿En verdad no eres el más listo de tu aldea cierto chico? – **dijo el Kyubi con un tono sorna en su voz.

- Si claro miren quien lo dice el más terco de todos los bijuus.

- Pensé que los maestros del loto habían sido eliminados hace ya muchos años. - dijo Hinata mientras perdía nuevamente el equilibrio para caer en los brazo de Naruto y luego perder la conciencia.

- Tranquilo chico estará débil unos días es un efecto secundario del chōju no mizu.

- No creo que sea eso, ella suele hacer este tipo de cosas. – respondió Naruto quien sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al tener a Hinata entre sus brazos.

La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, sólo Naruto tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño, pues no entendía que es lo que le estaba ocurriendo en su interior, algo había cambiado y no sabía que.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata y él encontraron a Rikimaru meditando tranquilamente frente a la puerta de su cabaña. El experimentado shinobi se encontraba con el torso desnudo exhibiendo un cuerpo finamente moldeado producto de su constante entrenamiento y pese a su cabello gris, su rostro daba la apariencia de una persona no mayor de treinta años.

La expresión de Rikimaru era serena, tanto su pecho como su abdomen presentaban diversas cicatrices producto de las feroces batallas que aquel misterioso shinobi había librado a lo largo de su vida, frente a él su ninja-to, esperando a ser empuñada.

Rikimaru tenía cicatriz vertical en el pómulo derecho, la misma que llegaba hasta la base de su frente, la nariz del shinobi era un tanto aguileña, producto del constante uso de la máscara y su mentón un tanto cuadrado.

- Buenos días jóvenes, creo que es hora de las respuestas ¿cierto? – dijo el shinobi mientras se ponía de pie abriendo lentamente sus ojos, uno de los cuales parecía carecer de funcionalidad.

- Rikimaru-san, muchas gracias por todo.

- No te preocupes, no es nada, actualmente no tengo mucho que hacer. – respondió el shinobi mientras ponía una camiseta blanca y los observaba fijamente.

- En realidad tenemos una misión que cumplir. - dijo Naruto mientras observaba el ojo derecho del shinobi el mismo que presentaba un iris tan blanco como los ojos de Hinata.

- Tranquilo, veo mejor con este ojo de lo que cualquiera lo hace con los dos.

- Rikimaru-san, tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle. – dijo Hinata.

- Te escucho Hyuga–san.

- ¿Quiénes eran los shinobis de anoche y por qué pudieron burlar el byakugan? – dijo la kunoichi.

- Hyuga–san, el byakugan es ciertamente impresionante, pero no te permite encontrar aquellos shinobis capaces de desaparecer su chakra, tal como lo hacen Onikage y sus títeres, he luchado contra él durante muchos años y siempre se las arregla para volver de la muerte, ni siquiera los jutsus del loto blanco son suficientes para acabar con él.

- ¿Loto blanco? – dijo Naruto algo intrigado.

- El loto blanco es una antigua corriente que emplea el chakra en su esencia más pura, permitiendo a su usuario emplear los cinco elementos sin ninguna dificultad, es muy similar al senjutsu, pues el jutsu se alimenta de la energía natural.

- Eso no es cierto yo soy un practicante del senjutsu y no puedo usar los cinco elementos libremente. – replicó Naruto algo exaltado.

- Existe una diferencia entre el senjutsu y el loto blanco. El senjutsu toma la energía de la naturaleza y la convierte en chakra, en cambio el loto blanco emplea tu propio chakra y lo convierte en energía. – respondió el shinobi calmadamente

- ¿Rikimaru-san tiene alguna idea de las intenciones de Onikage? – preguntó Hinata.

- Lo mismo de siempre, capturar shinobis, lavarles el cerebro y usarlos para conseguir lo necesario para abrir las puertas al mundo demoniaco y por lo visto el día de ayer, es muy probable que tu amigo haya despertado su interés así que a partir de este momento yo iré con ustedes, les guste o no.

Luego de un buen desayuno, los tres shinobis se pusieron en camino hacia el oeste, Hinata lideraba el grupo seguida por Naruto y al final el maestro del loto blanco.

Tras aproximadamente cuatro horas de marcha el grupo llego a un pequeño claro, en el cual Hinata les indicó que se detuvieran.

- Algo no va bien Naruto – kun.

- ¿Qué dices Hinata? Acaso puedes percibir algo.

- Todo lo contrario, es lo que no percibo lo que me preocupa – replico la kunoichi

- ¿A qué te refieres? – replico el rubio perplejo.

- Sí que eres lento chico, no te das cuenta de que algo falta aquí. – dijo Rikimaru algo consternado.

Repentinamente cuatro cadenas surgieron de la nada e inmovilizaron por completo a Naruto quien sentía como su chakra empezaba a desaparecer muy rápidamente.

- No creo que quieras hacer eso chica, si tocas esas cadena podrías morir al instante – dijo una voz muy grave que parecía venir de todos los lugares al mismo tiempo

- Sal de donde estés Onikage – grito Rikimaru mientras cogía la empuñadura de su espada.

- Tengo una mejor idea, tú y la chica mueren mientras yo tomo mi premio.

Tras unos segundos de silencio la oscuridad invadió el lugar y un monstruoso ser hizo acto de presencia, la piel del monstruo era púrpura y sus ojos rojos como la sangre ponían en evidencia el terrible instinto asesino que yacía en el corazón de la bestia.

El oni tenía un enorme cuerno en la frente y portaba una lanza mucho más grande que él, la cual blandía con increíble rapidez.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – dijo Hinata algo espantada señalado al corpulento demonio de dos metros de alto.

- Yo me encargaré de él tu protege a tu amigo. – dijo el experimentado shinobi mientras se lanzaba al combate, mas grande fue su sorpresa al notar como pequeños demonios se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata.

Rikimaru poco pudo hacer por ayudar a Hinata, dado que el inmenso oni no le daba un segundo de respiro atacando incesantemente, con golpes tan fuertes que eran capaces de partir árboles a la mitad.

Por su parte la Hyuga hacía lo que podía para mantener a raya a los siniestros seres pero poco a poco iba perdiendo terreno hasta que fue derribada.

Naruto observó con horror todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor mientras un tremendo sopor se apoderaba lentamente de él.

- **CHICO! Despierta, no puedes dejar que él gane. – **dijo un voz en su cabeza.

- Silencio baka, ¿Crees que quiero perder así? – Respondió Naruto

- **Entonces levántate y lucha, esa chica Hyuga va a ser devorada hasta los huesos, no es que me importe mucho pero creo que a ti sí.**

- ¿Qué dices? Kurama déjate de tonterías y préstame tu chakra.

- **Si lo pides tan amablemente – **rezongó el zorro. – **Pero hace falta algo más que chakra para romper estas cadenas.**

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Naruto mirando intrigado a su interlocutor.

- **Algo que tú tienes en exceso Naruto y eso es determinación por proteger a quienes son importantes para ti, pero me pregunto sí esa chica es lo suficientemente importante para ti ¿Qué paso con esa peli rosa de la aldea? – **dijo el zorro con expresión taimada

- ¿Qué demonios dices Kurama?No es momento de pensar en nadie más Hinata-chan está en peligro y tengo que salvarla.

- **Lo sabía. – **dijo el kyubi con expresión triunfal** – Ahora mostrémosles a esos insectos el poder de un verdadero demonio.**

La batalla parecía perdida para Hinata y a Rikimaru no le estaba yendo del todo bien cuando repentinamente un fulgor rojo comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Naruto, el mismo que Hinata vio algo horrorizada pues suponía que era el presagio de algo terrible.

Repentinamente Naruto recobró la conciencia pero algo en su expresión había cambiado se veía mucho más bestial, mientras empezaba a pugnar por romper las cadenas que lo ataban.

- **Recuerda lo que te dije chico, protege aquello que es importante para ti.**

- No tienes que repetirlo zorro.

En ese instante, los demonios que estaban intentando devorar a Hinata volvieron su rostro hacia el chico quien les devolvió la mirada, haciéndolos temblar de pies a cabeza.

- Ya es hora de que conozcan a un demonio de verdad, déjenla en paz insectos o conocerán la ira de un verdadero jinchuriki – Grito Naruto mientras hacía pedazos las cadenas que lo retenían y cinco colas rojas crecían de su manto.

- ¿Naruto-kun eres tú? – preguntó con temor la Hyuga, mientras el rubio corría en cuatro patas hacia ella destrozando a cuanto demonio se cruzaba en su camino.

- ¿Estás bien Hinata-chan? – dijo el rubio mientras despedazaba a dos pequeños demonio con sus colas.

- Sí, gracias a ti, pero Rikimaru-san está en problemas – dijo la kunoichi mientras se sonrojaba un poco y se preguntaba si en realidad la había llamado Hinata-chan.

- Tranquila yo me encargo. – dijo el rubio mientras saltaba del árbol y dejaba brotar dos colas más al tiempo que una armadura de huesos cubría todo su cuerpo.

- Jutsu del loto blanco "kami no seiken" (Castigo de Dios). – dijo Rikimaru mientras completaba una compleja secuencia de sellos con sus manos.

Repentinamente el oni quedo hecho pedazos tal cual si hubiera sido cortado múltiples veces por una espada de luz invisible, luego de lo cual la luz volvió a reinar y los cuerpos de los demonios se convirtieron en polvo. Sin embargo, cuando el shinobi se percató de la presencia del monstruoso ser en que se había convertido Naruto se preparó a combatir con él.

- Otro más, estas cosas no dejan de salir. – dijo el shinobi espadas en mano mirando fijamente a Naruto.

- Espera Rikimaru-san, soy yo Naruto – dijo el rubio mientras revertía lentamente la transformación.

- Ya veo así que es por eso que Onikage ansía tu poder, bien quizá deba enseñarte alguno que otro jutsu que te permita librarte de ese miserable.

- Lo dices en serio, eso sería genial datebayo.

- Naruto-kun, Rikimaru-san ¿Se encuentran bien?

- Ya lo creo Hyuga-san – dijo el shinobi mientras enfundaba su arma.

Luego del incidente el grupo reinició su marcha hasta llegar a su destino donde finalmente entregaron la carta de Tsunade a su destinatario y tal como Naruto pensaba se trataba sólo de una lista de apuestas para la mes siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4: El legendario Rikimaru

Bueno amigos míos quí les dejo el cápitulo 4, esperando que sea de su agrado, quedo a la espera de sus gentiles comentarios.

Agradeceré tener en cuenta que tanto Naruto como los demás miembros de la aldea de Konoha pertenecen al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto mientras que Rikimaru y Onikage son los principales personajes de la saga del juego Tenchu.

* * *

El legendario Rikimaru

Camino a Konoha el grupo paso nuevamente, en donde recogieron algunas provisiones y efectos personales del misterioso shinobi, quien luego de realizar una complicada secuencia de sellos hizo desaparecer el lugar por completo.

- Wow ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – dijo el rubio casi sin aliento.

- Eso fue un jutsu que altera el tiempo y espacio, muy similar al jutsu de invocación, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, Uzumaki kun. – dijo el shinobi.

- ¿Me enseñaras eses jutsu también? – pregunto Naruto.

- Quizá, pero sólo cuando vea que estás listo.

Tras unos días de viaje bastante tranquilos, el grupo llegó a las puertas de la aldea, pero cuando el grupo se disponía ingresar a la misma los guardias les impidieron el paso.

- Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero no podemos dejarlos pasar.

- ¿Pero qué significa esto? – reclamó airadamente Naruto.

- Es mejor que sea la propia Godaime quien te lo explique.

- Naruto-kun será mejor que hagamos lo que él dice.

Luego de unos minutos el segundo guardia llegó al lugar en compañía de Tsunade y 5 Anbus, quienes rodearon de inmediato a Rikimaru.

- Naruto ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es ese sujeto? – dijo la sanin bastante irritada.

- No entiendo a qué viene todo esto Tsunade ba-chan.

- Soy Hokage-sama, para ti, pequeño atolondrado. En cuanto a ti, vienes pacíficamente o tendré que darte una paliza. – respondió la Hokage al borde de un ataque de ira, mientras señalaba con un dedo acusador al experimentado Shinobi quien no se había inmutado ante la presencia de los anbu.

- No es necesario usar la violencia Hokage-sama, no tengo la menor intención de luchar contra Usted.

- Pero qué diablos, ocurre aquí. – protestó Naruto.

- Luego hablaremos tú y yo, mira que traer un criminal de rango S a la aldea y esperar que lo recibamos con las puertas abiertas.

- No te preocupes Uzumaki-kun, mantendré mi promesa de enseñarte mis técnicas tan pronto se aclare esto.

- Eso no pasará en esta vida, pues al único lugar al que iras será a prisión. – dijo la Hokage quien hizo callar a Naruto sólo con la mirada. – En cuanto a ustedes dos, los espero en mi oficina en 30 minutos y no quiero que conversen con nadie sobre la presencia de ese sujeto en la aldea.

Es así que luego de colocarle los grilletes respectivos a Rikimaru, el escuadrón Anbu se lo llevó al calabozo ante la atónita mirada de Naruto y Hinata, quienes tras ingresar a la aldea se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares sin saber que decirse el uno al otro.

Treinta minutos después ambos jóvenes se encontraron en la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, donde Shizune y Sakura los estaban esperando.

- Godaime-sama dejo dicho que esperen en su despacho, ella no tardará en regresar, salió a buscar un pergamino al archivo central. – les dijo Shizune al tiempo que abría la puerta del despacho.

- Sakura-chan ¿Sabes a qué viene todo esto? – dijo Naruto a su vieja amiga esperando una respuesta.

- Tsunade-sensei me dijo que ella se los diría en persona, así que no entiendo que es lo que ocurre, pero te recomiendo que sin importar lo que hayas hecho asumas tu responsabilidad y no arrastres a Hinata en tu castigo.

- Sakura, no sé qué está pasando aquí pero te aseguro que Naruto-kun no hizo nada malo así que no lo juzgues antes de tiempo. – replico la Hyuga bastante molesta ante el comentario de Sakura.

Una vez dentro de la oficina de la Hokage, la misma que lucía más desordenada que de costumbre, Naruto se seguía preguntando cual era el motivo del misterioso comportamiento de Tsunade.

- Shizune, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa ¿Está claro? – dijo seriamente la sanin mientras entraba a su oficina.

- Buenas tardes Hokage-sama.

- Buenas tardes Hinata, sé que tienen algunas dudas y preguntas respecto a lo ocurrido hoy, pero antes de que empiecen las quejas, es mejor que sepan quién es el shinobi que vino con ustedes. – dijo Tsunade mientras extendía un pergamino sobre su escritorio.

De acuerdo al pergamino, Rikimaru era un peligroso criminal de guerra buscado por tres de las cinco villas entre ellas Konoha, los crímenes del shinobi databan del segundo periodo del tercer Hokage.

Al parecer Rikimaru robó múltiples secretos a la Villa oculta entre las rocas y a la villa sangrienta de la niebla, incluso en una ocasión tuvo un feroz combate con Sandaime quien lo sorprendió intentando robar el pergamino sagrado de la hoja.

El pergamino señalaba que Rikimaru practicaba un arte ninja perdido en el tiempo y que su clan participó en la masacre del clan Uzumaki.

Lo más extraño era que sin importar donde fuera Rikimaru, al parecer las sombras parecían seguirlo, el pergamino señalaba claramente que a diferencia de la mayoría de shinobis, Rikimaru respondía sólo ante un misterioso Daimyo de apellido Ghoda.

El pergamino señalaba que las habilidades de Rikimaru rivalizaban con las del relámpago dorado de Konoha.

Según la información recopilada por Anbu, Rikimaru, incluso había logrado firmar un contrato con los dragones del cielo. Sin embargo, esa información no había podido ser confirmada.

Naruto no podía creer que aquella persona que salvo la vida de Hinata y los protegió mientras cumplían con su misión fuera la misma persona de la que se hablaba en el pergamino, en ese instante un sentimiento de ira y frustración recorrió todo su cuerpo, lo que lo llevó a tomar el pergamino y salir huyendo a toda velocidad por la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade, dispuesto a confrontar al misterioso shinobi.

- ¡Naruto-kun espera! – grito Hinata con la esperanza de que el joven escuchara lo que la sanin tenía que decir.

- Déjalo ir, creo que tiene algunas cosas en que pensar.

- Pero Hokage-sama ¿Es verdad toda la información que contiene el pergamino?

- Me temo que sí Hinata.

Unos minutos más tarde Naruto llegó al calabozo en el cual tenían retenido a Rikimaru, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando tres Anbus le impidieron el paso.

- Maldición, tengo que hablar con el prisionero, será mejor que se aparten o les pateare el trasero.

- Son órdenes de Godaime, así que no existe forma en que te dejemos entrar Naruto.

- O sí que la hay - dijo el joven mientras sus pupilas comenzaban a alargarse.

- Ni siquiera tú te atreverías a liberar al kyubi en el centro de la aldea. – dijo uno de los anbus mientras se preparaba para luchar.

- En primer lugar no se llama kyubi, y en segundo lugar si crees que necesito liberar toda la fuerza de Kurama para lidiar con ustedes, estás muy equivocado con tres colas es más que suficiente. – dijo el joven mientras su piel empezaba a cubrirse con el manto del zorro.

- Uzumaki-kun, lo dije al entrar a la aldea, no hay necesidad de usar la violencia. – sonó la voz del viejo Shinobi quien se encontraba de pie en la puerta de la prisión ante la atónita mirada de los anbu. – De veras pensaron que una cárcel podría conmigo, soy el legendario Azuma Rikimaru.

- El prisionero, escapa, ve por Hokage-sama, yo lo detendré. – dijo el anbu del centro a uno de sus compañeros que desapareció dejando tras de sí un remolino de hojas.

- ¿En serio? Yo he luchado con tres kages y ustedes muchachos piensan que podrán conmigo, eso sí es jocoso.

- ¿Qué hiciste con Ibiki-dono? – preguntó un anbu bastante preocupado.

- Está bien, sólo lo puse a dormir un rato. – respondió Rikimaru levantando los hombros.

- Eres un maldito.

En el preciso instante que los anbus se iban a lanzar al ataque llegó Tsunade con en compañía de Hinata.

- No sé cómo te saliste de tu celda pero sí sé cómo vas a regresar. – dijo la sanin mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.

- Espere Hokage-sama, sólo salí porque el chico que está detrás de Usted hubiera armado un tremendo alboroto si no contesto sus preguntas. – dijo Rikimaru señalando a Naruto

Cuando la Hokage se percató de lo ocurrido con Naruto, su expresión cambió por completo y se acercó calmadamente al rubio, para luego soltarle un tremendo coscorrón que lo tiro al suelo.

- Naruto de todas las idioteces que te he visto hacer, esta es la peor de todas, mira que liberar al kyubi en medio de la aldea.

- Que no se llama Kyubi, él tiene nombre.

- **¡JA, JA, JA! Chico mira que defenderme a mí, al gran zorro de nueve colas, nunca dejas de sorprenderme Naruto.**

- Oh ya cállate que los golpes de la vieja duelen.

- **¡JA, JA, JA! Bien merecidos los tienes esta vez. – Le dijo el kyubi mientras esbozaba un socarrona sonrisa en su rostro**

- Bueno, Uzumaki-kun querías hablar y aquí estoy. – dijo Rikimaru mientras se recostaba contra la pared.

- Un momento ¿Quién te crees que eres para tomarte la libertad de salir de tu celda así como así? – dijo Tsunade mientras miraba a Rikimaru con el ceño fruncido.

- Hokage-sama, le propongo algo, si Usted me derrota regresaré a mi celda y me quedaré allí hasta el final de mis días, en caso contrario Usted me dará cinco minutos a solas con ese joven y luego de eso decidiremos que hacer conmigo ¿Qué me dice, acepta mi propuesta?

- Está bien, pero no podemos pelear aquí la villa quedaría en ruinas.

- Está bien, vayamos al lugar donde perdí contra Sarutobi el sabio, el lugar llamado el bosque de la muerte, allí podremos pelear sin causar destrozos.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata el pintoresco grupo se encontraba en las puertas del bosque de la muerte, una vez dentro ambos shinobis se prepararon para luchar y uno de los anbus dio la orden de inicio para el combate.

Como es típico de Tsunade, fue a tope desde un inicio, pero para sorpresa suya, no pudo conectar un solo golpe sobre Rikimaru, quien no parecía estar dispuesto a contraatacar.

La sanin no podía dar crédito a sus ojos el misterioso Shinobi podía fácilmente igualarla en velocidad, es muy probable que en fuerza ella tuviera las de ganar, pero eso no le serviría si no podía conectar ni una vez, así que decidió liberar el sello de chakra de su frente a fin de poder incrementar su velocidad, para lo cual se apartó alguno metros de Rikimaru, quien al percatarse de las intenciones de la sanin realizó una complicada pero veloz secuencia de sellos.

- Eien no usari (Cadena de la eternidad) – dijo el misterioso shinobi mientras la sanin quedaba totalmente inmovilizada en su lugar totalmente a merced de su adversario.

- ¿Pero qué jutsu es este? No puedo liberar el sello y siento que mi fuerza se desvanece.

- Lo siento Hokage-sama pero sería muy problemático para mi si Usted libera ese sello, pues una técnica como esa podría matarla y eso no sería bueno, creo que con esto la victoria es mía y tengo el derecho de hablar con Uzumaki-kun a solas.

- Está bien, pero como intentes escapar iremos tras de ti. – dijo Tsunade al tiempo que recuperaba el control de su cuerpo

Tras apartarse un poco del grupo Rikimaru se recostó contra un árbol y luego de lanzar un pequeño suspiro posó su vista en los ojos de Naruto.

- Y bien ¿De qué querías hablar Uzumaki-kun?

- En primer lugar, basta con eso de Uzumaki-kun, soy Naruto que te entre en la cabeza y luego explícame si es verdad que eres un criminal de rango S.

- Bueno Naruto, es verdad que en el pasado cometí algunos errores, pero eso no me hace un criminal, inicie mi shinobido a los 10 años, aprendí gran parte de lo que sé de mi maestro Azuma Shinzai. Cuando tenía 15 años mi clan fue arrasado por mi hermano Tatsumaru, sólo mi mejor amiga y yo sobrevivimos al ataque y como es costumbre en el clan nos pusimos al servicio de la familia Ghoda.

- ¿Tu hermano destruyo a tu propio clan?

- Sí pero eso no es importante, él ya está descansando y todo lo que hizo fue contra su voluntad, pero prefiero no hablar más del tema. A los 18 años inicie mis estudios de la senda del loto blanco pues quería acaba con onikage y el demonio al cual sirve, como consecuencia de mis investigaciones tuve que infiltrarme en las cinco aldeas, pero sólo en tres de ellas fui descubierto, todos creyeron que buscaba poder o algo así, la verdad es que mi sed de conocimiento me llevó más allá de los límites. Los pergaminos sagrados de las cinco aldeas contienen misterios que están más allá de cualquier shinobi promedio, entre ellos jutsus médicos muy antiguos capaces de salvar la vida de una persona al borde de la muerte.

- No lo entiendo, si necesitabas ayuda porque simplemente no la pediste en lugar de actuar como un ladrón – lo interrumpió Naruto mientras empezaba a entender lo ocurrido.

- Es simple uno no puede simplemente acercarse a una aldea ninja y solicitar que le presten un rollo sagrado así sin más ¿Acaso eres un cabeza dura o qué? Más aun cuando eres un ninja sin villa y que sólo responde ante un daymio desconocido. – dijo el shinobi un tanto exasperado. – Bueno prosigo, desde los 20 años vengo viajando por el mundo siguiendo cualquier pista que me llevé al origen del poder de Onikage y poder sellarlo para siempre, pero como ya habrás notado los medios de Onikage no son del todo ortodoxos y suelen desatar el caos por donde sea que pase y como él siempre se mantiene en las sombras la culpa suele recaer sobre mí, pero te aseguro que todo lo que he hecho desde que me convertí en shinobi es ayudar a la gente y proteger a mi señor y a su hija, quienes ahora están a cargo de mi amiga Ayame, mientras yo busco como detener a Onikage para siempre.

- Ahora ya lo entiendo todo. – dijo Naruto sonriendo amablemente.

- Así de sencillo ¿No quieres hacer más preguntas? De verdad eres una persona muy confiada o muy ingenua.

- No lo creas, el tipo que vive dentro de mí es muy agudo y normalmente no se equivoca y si estuvieras mintiendo ya me lo hubiera dicho, por otro lado vi todo lo que tenía que ver cuando salvaste la vida de Hinata y la mía en nuestro último viaje y nada que diga un tonto pergamino podrá cambiar eso, voy a hablar con la vieja Tsunade y la convenceré de que te deje vivir en mi casa, después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi nuevo sensei.

- **Vaya chico, nunca cambiarás, pero en algo tienes razón no detecto engaño alguno en las palabras de ese shinobi, además piensa en todo lo que podrías aprender de él, si derroto a ese monstruo de la Hokage con tal facilidad, definitivamente es un gran shinobi. – dijo el kyubi mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto.**

- ¡Mira, que el zorro hablando de colas! – respondió Naruto riendo alegremente en compañía de Kurama.

Luego de un par de minutos Naruto y Rikimaru llegaron donde se encontraban Tsunade y los otros.

- Tsunade ba-chan, necesito hablar contigo a solas. – dijo el rubio mirando a los anbu.

- Está bien, pero él regresa a su celda ahora mismo. – respondió Tsunade mirando a Rikimaru.

- Espera Hinata-chan – dijo Naruto, al percatarse que la kunoichi estaba lista para partir junto con los anbu. – Necesito que me ayudes con esto.

- Sí Naruto-kun – dijo la kunoichi mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente y luchaba por mantener la conciencia.

Minutos más tarde, Naruto y Hinata se encontraban de nuevo en la oficina de la Hokage quien suponiendo que Naruto estaba a punto de hacerle una petición algo descabellada se estaba preparando mentalmente para escuchar lo que el joven shinobi tenía que decir.

Tras una larga explicación de cómo Rikimaru los ayudó cuando Hinata y él se encontraban en una situación bastante difícil en la cual Hinata casi pierde la vida, Naruto decidió hacer una pequeña pausa y se preparó para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder luego de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Tsunade ba-chan, lo que quiero decir es que Rikimaru no es un mal tipo y si no fuera por él ahora Hinata estaría…, bueno no quiero ni pensar en ello. – dijo el rubio mientras una extraña sensación recorría todo su cuerpo al contemplar la posibilidad de ver morir a su amiga.

- Eso no lo exime de sus culpas, es un criminal muy peligroso, ya viste todo lo que puede hacer, así que ve al grano Naruto. – dijo Tsunade quién ya suponía lo que estaba por venir.

- Quiero que dejes ir a Rikimaru, prometo que me haré responsable por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, además es una buena oportunidad para mí de aprender más sobre el arte shinobi.

- ¡Estás loco! – dijo Tsunade mientras golpeaba su escritorio con el puño. – ¿Acaso tienes idea de todo lo que es capaz ese sujeto? ¿Si intenta atacar la villa, crees que podrás detenerlo? – dijo Tsunade mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto.

- Tal vez yo no pueda, pero te aseguro que Kurama si puede con él, ya sabes de lo que es capaz.

- Ni hablar.

- **Chico déjame hablar con ella, estoy seguro que podré convencerla**

- Está bien pero no vayas a intentar pelear con ella.

- Tsunade ba-chan, ÉL quiere hablar contigo.

- **HOKAGE-SAN le recomiendo que escuche a este chico, quizá le parezca raro que sea yo quien interceda por él pero le aseguro que él no es de las personas que aceptan un NO por respuesta, si lo sabré yo, y si pudo ayudarme a mí no cree que le resultaría muy simple enderezar el camino de un simple humano. – **sonó la voz del kyubi mientras los ojos de Naruto se transformaban lentamente en los ojos del zorro.

- ¿Por qué habría de escucharte viejo zorro? ¿Crees que soy tan ingenua como para caer en tus trucos baratos? – dijo Tsunade algo sobresaltada.

- **En lo absoluto Tsunade-hime, pero lo cierto que si ese sujeto intenta lastimar a mi jinchuriki, entonces YO lo despedazaré antes de que siquiera pueda pensar en huir, aunque no lo creas este chico me agrada demasiado como para dejarlo morir.**

- Está bien, pero tú serás responsable de cualquier cosa que pase.

- **Tienes mi palabra.**

- Godaime-sama, yo también creo en Naruto, además no es él quien venció a Uchiha Madara quien derrotó por sí solo a los 5 kages. – dijo Hinata ante la sorpresa de Tsunade.

- **Vaya palabras chica Hyuga, ahora veo porqué le agradas tanto a este chico.**

- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? Zorro tonto ¿Por qué tenías que decir algo así en un momento como este? – le dijo Naruto a Kurama algo incómodo.

- **¡JA,JA,JA! ¿Qué pasa chico avergonzado? Bueno ya tienes lo que querías no.**

- Gracias Tsunade ba-chan, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá. – dijo Naruto mientras salía a toda velocidad por la ventana de la Hokage.

- Hinata, por favor llévale esto a los guardias, es la orden de liberación que ese atolondrado olvido y por cierto, creo que con un poco más de esfuerzo quizá consigas aquello que siempre has querido. – le dijo Tsunade a la kunoichi mientras le entregaba un pequeño pergamino y la miraba fijamente.

- Gracias Hokage-sama. – dijo la chica algo avergonzada.


	5. Chapter 5: Un nuevo sensei

Estimados lectores:

En este momento me encuentro trabajando para poder ofrecerles más de este fiction esperando sea de su agrado, por ahora les dejo el capítulo de la semana, esperando contar con un poco de tiempo para poder subir el siguiente.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Un nuevo sensei

Tras su liberación, Rikimaru se instaló en la casa de Naruto y lo sometió a un muy intenso entrenamiento, tanto físico como mental.

A diferencia de sus anteriores senseis, Rikimaru no tenía límites, el experimentado shinobi era muy estricto con cada aspecto de la vida de Naruto y en pocas semanas lo convirtió en un sujeto excesivamente limpio y ordenado.

Por su parte la vida en Konoha seguía su curso, los amigos de Naruto solían visitarlo con cierta periodicidad para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, incluso Tsunade fue a inspeccionar personalmente el entrenamiento de Naruto.

Pero de todos sus amigo quien parecía más preocupada por su salud era Hinata, siempre que iba le llevaba algunas provisiones a la casa, dado que el rubio no se mostraba nunca por las calles de la aldea.

A diferencia de los demás que parecían muy sorprendidos del progreso de Naruto, Hinata estaba algo preocupada pues desde el inicio de su entrenamiento habían pasado ya casi tres meses sin que él se presentara a la oficina de la Hokage para pedir una nueva misión y eso no era común en el rubio.

- Naruto-kun ¿Por qué no has participado en ninguna misión recientemente? ¿Acaso aun no te has recuperado de tus heridas? – le dijo Hinata al joven mientras le entregaba un poco de comida que le había llevado.

- No es eso, quiero prepararme para el próximo examen chunin, está vez de seguro lo voy a lograr.

- Es cierto, eres el único que continua siendo un genin. – le dijo la kunoichi quien durante los últimos meses se sentía más cómoda conversando con el rubio.

- Sí, no quiero que eso retrase a mi equipo, además el viejo fue muy claro conmigo, por lo menos los primeros cuatro meses no puedo dejar mi entrenamiento ¿Puedes creer que ya puedo usar los cinco elemento? Aunque aún tengo problemas con el Suiton Doton.

- Sí eres tú, estoy seguro que lo lograrás Naruto-kun.

- Gracias Hinata-chan, tu siempre has creído en mí. – dijo el rubio mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- Eso es porque siempre te he admirado.

- Vamos no digas esas cosas. Bueno tengo que regresar al entrenamiento.

- Está bien, vendré la próxima semana, mi equipo parte mañana para una misión rango B, pero no creo que hayan problemas.- dijo la kunoichi mientras se despedía con una sonrisa.

- **Cómo cambian las cosas ¿No Naruto? – **sonó la voz del kyubi mientras Naruto se despedía de Hinata. – **Esa chica Hyuga sí que se ha convertido en una kunoichi extraordinaria y una mujer muy bella.**

- ¿Qué es lo que dices zorro tonto? Ella y yo sólo somos amigos. – respondió el chico algo incómodo.

- **Sí claro, como tú digas, pero recuerdo que no es la primera vez que la vez con esos ojos.**

- A ¿qué te refieres? – dijo Naruto bastante intrigado.

- **Ese es mi secreto, pero algún día te lo diré, por ahora concéntrate en aprender todo lo que Rikimaru tiene que enseñarte y luego hablaremos de tu corazón. – **dijo el zorro sonriendo astutamente.

- ¿Mi corazón? ¿A qué te refieres Kurama? – dijo el rubio más intrigado que nunca

- **Ya lo sabrás en su momento, por ahora ve a entrenar y déjame descansar. – **dijo el kyubi cerrando los ojos.

Cuando Naruto regreso al patio de la mansión Namikaze, Rikimaru lo recibió con un ataque combinado de Suiton y Raiton forzando al rubio a crear una pequeña pero sólida barrera de tierra a su alrededor.

- Bien hecho Naruto, bien hecho, mañana te pondré a prueba para ver cuánto has progresado, espero que estés listo, porque lo que viene es mucho más complicado que lo que has vivido hasta ahora y por cierto no te olvides de ordenar la casa antes de irte a dormir. – dijo Rikimaru mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

- Sí sensei. – dijo el chico resignado.

Al día siguiente Naruto y Rikimaru se levantaron a primera hora y luego de un pequeño desayuno se dirigieron al patio de la casa.

- Muy bien Naruto, es hora de que me muestres lo que sabes, pero primero quiero ver si entendiste la teoría. ¿En qué se diferencian los ninjutsus normales, el senjutsu y el loto blanco?

- Los ninjutsus normales emplean el chakra del ninja para crear un efecto determinado, el senjutsu permite al usuario tomar la energía de la Naturaleza y convertirla en chakra permitiendo al usuario potenciar sus jutsus enormemente y el loto blanco permite al ninja tomar la energía de la naturaleza y transformarla en algo nuevo.

- Correcto. Ahora iniciemos con lo básico, muéstrame como el loto blanco usa los cinco elementos, primero el katon.

- Katon Nagareboshi (Estilo de Fuego – Estrella fugaz) – dijo Naruto al tiempo que terminaba una corta cadena de sellos y lanzaba una pequeña bola de fuego hacia su sensei quien se protegió tras una barrera de tierra.

- Perfecto, ahora suiton y procura apuntar al cielo esta vez.

- Como usted diga Rikimaru sensei. Suiton kōri no Naifu (Cuchillo de Hielo) – dijo el rubio luego de concentrarse un instante mientras pequeñas gotas de agua se arremolinaban alrededor de su mano derecha para luego solidificarse formando una pequeña pero sólida cuchilla.

- Aun tienes problemas con el suiton, vamos Naruto hay agua en todo lo que te rodea, incluso el aire tiene agua, no tienes que tardar tanto en encontrarla, sólo basta que visualices lo que buscas y la naturaleza lo proveerá y si no es así usa tu chakra para atraerlo hacia ti. – dijo el sensei bastante serio – Ahora raiton.

- Sí Rikimaru sensei. Raiton denki mōfu. (Manta eléctrica) – dijo el rubio mientras una capa de energía parecía surgir a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo es posible que puedas usar la electricidad mejor que el agua? Es más fácil extraer agua de la naturaleza que convertirla en energía eléctrica. Bueno volvamos a lo nuestro. Doton.

- Doton ishi no Sherutā (refugio de piedra) – dijo Naruto al tiempo que era envuelto en un pequeño pero sólido domo de roca.

- Sabía que lo lograrías. Bueno luego de ser golpeado tantas veces por mi tormenta celeste sería ilógico que no hubieras podido lograr esa defensa. Ahora el Fuuton.

- Fuuton. Kaze no shoryu. (viento del dragón ascendente) – dijo Naruto al tiempo que una enorme columna de viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

- Bien Naruto has aprendido lo básico, cero que a partir de ahora podemos entrenar los jutsus avanzados, los treinta jutsus que te he enseñado hasta ahora sólo son la base de lo que viene, pero antes de seguir con tu entrenamiento es hora de que tu vuelvas a cumplir tu rol como shinobi de Konoha, en cuanto a mi te esperaré en tu casa para seguir entrenando entre tus misiones, ahora ve con la Hokage y exígele que te de una misión y si gusta que envíe a todos los anbu de Konoha aquí, pues no pienso escapar.

- ¿Lo dice en serio Rikimaru sensei? ¡Eso es genial da tebayo! – dijo el rubio mientras partía a toda velocidad hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

- Espera, antes de irte limpia este desorden, mira la cantidad de polvo que levantaste con el kaze no shoryu.

- Está bien. – dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía al cuarto de servicio por la escoba.


	6. Chapter 6: El equipo 7

**Saludos mis fieles lectores:**

**Sigo trabajando en esta humilde historia esperando sea de su completo agrado, por otro lado gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a continuarla.**

**HiNaThItHa cuanto a tu pregunta muy pronto tendremos mucho más Naru-Hina incluso una declaración pero no puedo adelantarte más pues de lo contrario podría arruinar la sorpresa.**

**Bueno sin más preambulos les dejo el siguiente capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado, y por favor no dejen de comentar, que conforme la historia avance se va a ir poniendo más interesante, sólo puedo asegurarles que está historia va a ir un poco más allá de la boda de Naruto.**

**Bueno que lo disfruten y no olviden comentar.**

**PD.- Antes que me olvide, todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al maestro Kishimoto y Rikimaru y Onikage al videojuego Tenchu, la presente historia es realizada por su servidor sin que medie ningun interés económico alguno.**

* * *

El equipo 7

Luego de terminar con la limpieza Naruto se puso en marcha hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

A unos cuantos metros de la misma se encontró con Sakura y Kakashi quienes parecían estar esperando a alguien.

- Hola Kakashi sensei, Sakura-chan. ¿Están esperando a alguien? – dijo el rubio bastante alegre al ver a los viejos integrantes de su equipo.

- Hola Naruto. En realidad sí, estábamos esperando Sai y luego íbamos a ir a buscarte. – dijo Kakashi mostrándole un pergamino a Naruto.

- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? – dijo Naruto bastante emocionado.

- Sí Hokage-sama nos ha dado una misión especial y ¿queríamos saber si nos podrías acompañar? – dijo Sakura mientras sonría amablemente.

- Si Sakura-chan me lo pide claro que sí. – dijo el rubio eufórico

- Así que el equipo 7 se reúne de nuevo. – dijo Sai mientras saludaba a sus compañeros.

- Bueno ya que estamos todos creo que podemos partir con destino a la villa de la Arena, por lo que sé el tiempo apremia. – dijo Kakashi mientras guardaba un pequeño libro en su chaleco.

El viaje hacia la villa de la arena fue bastante sencillo, pero lo que les esperaba en ese lugar era algo que Naruto no hubiera imaginado nunca. Al parecer la villa de la Arena se encontraba bajo asedio de un grupo desconocido y definitivamente no iba a ser fácil llegar a la villa, incluso el propio kazekage estaba luchando en el frente.

- Kakashi sensei, debemos apresurarnos Gaara está en problemas. – dijo Naruto al ver a su viejo amigo en una situación tan compleja.

- Tranquilízate, antes de entrar en batalla tenemos que idear un plan, el enemigo nos supera en número. – le dijo su viejo sensei.

- Si el problema es por los números yo lo arreglo. – respondió el rubio mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad al campo de batalla al tiempo que creaba un centenar de clones de sombra.

- ¡NARUTO! ¡Cabeza hueca, regresa aquí! – grito Sakura al ver al impulsivo joven lanzarse al ataque sin medir las consecuencias.

- Nunca cambiara, dijo Sai mientras sonreía y sacaba un largo pergamino y su pincel.

- Sakura, tu quédate conmigo, una vez que Naruto haya limpiado el camino debemos proteger a Sai. Sai, ya sabes que hacer.

- Si Kakashi-sempai – dijo el joven mientras una cientos de leones de tinta surgían del pergamino de Sai quien seguía dibujándolos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Aparentemente la estrategia de Kakashi ya había contemplado la imprudencia de su viejo pupilo.

El impulsivo ataque de Naruto fue suficiente como para crear una apertura en el grueso cerco que había alrededor de la villa de la arena. Por su parte Gaara al reconocer al jinchuriki supo que la ayuda había llegado y ordenó un ataque general, lo que fue suficiente para forzar a los atacantes a retirarse.

- Gracias Naruto – dijo el joven Kazekage mientras estrechaba la mano del jinchuriki.

- Kazekage-sama llegamos tan pronto como pudimos. – dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba en compañía del resto del equipo 7

- Muchas gracias, por su ayuda pero me temo que esto no ha terminado, sin importar cuanto hagamos estos sujetos siguen regresando, pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, por ahora pasen.

Una vez dentro de la villa Naruto y sus amigos tomaron un pequeño descanso y esperaron a que Gaara los convocara.

- ¿Sakura-chan que crees que esté pasando aquí? Esos sujetos no deberían ser problema para Gaara y los ninjas de la arena.

- No lo sé Naruto, pero lo que sí sé es que la próxima vez que hagas una estupidez como esta te daré una tremenda golpiza. – dijo la peli rosa mientras le mostraba su puño amenazadoramente.

Al rato un shinobi con el rostro pintado se presentó ante ellos y los saludó muy efusivamente.

- Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Naruto. Bienvenidos. Y tú eres Sai ¿Cierto?

- Sí.

- Kankuro-san ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? – respondió Sakura amablemente.

- Gaara los está esperando en su despacho.

- Ya era hora ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – dijo Naruto.

- Ojala y lo supiéramos, esos tipos vienen casi a diario e intentan invadir la villa sin éxito, pero siempre los rechazamos, lo peor de todo es que hasta ahora vienen evadiendo a nuestros anbu con una facilidad increíble, pero Gaara ya les explicará todo.

Luego de una breve caminata el grupo se encontraba en la puerta del despacho del kazekage quien tras explicarles detalladamente la situación hizo una breve pausa.

- Kakashi-san creo que tu habilidad de rastreo puede darnos la ventaja sobre estos sujetos y finalmente poder encerrarlos.

- Ahora lo entiendo Kazekage-sama pero para poder rastrearlos a través del desierto debo liberar a los siete perros tan pronto estos sujetos hayan iniciado su retirada. – respondió Kakashi

- No te preocupes por eso, esta noche Kankuro y sus marionetistas se encargaran de hacerlos huir incluso antes de que puedan cerrar el cerco.

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa calma en la villa de del Arena. Luego de descansar un rato Naruto y sus amigos iniciaron los preparativos para perseguir a los misteriosos atacantes.

- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? Te noto un poco distraído. – dijo Sakura algo preocupada.

- No es nada, sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas que han paso recientemente. Aun no sé si Kurama tenga razón sobre lo que me dijo aquella noche, pero lo cierto es que algo cambio desde ese día. – respondió el rubio mirando fijamente a Sakura

- ¿Kurama? ¿Te refieres al zorro? – dijo la peli rosa algo sobresaltada.

- Sí Sakura-chan, el zorro me dijo algunas cosas que no tienen sentido pero parecen ser ciertas.

- Naruto no deberías escuchar todo lo que el kyubi dice, tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que él no es de fiar.

- Bah, no te preocupes Kurama es bueno en el fondo y no creo que sea justo que desconfíes de él, especialmente después de toda la ayuda que nos dio durante la guerra. – dijo Naruto un tanto serio.

- Naruto, no quise ofenderte, es sólo que no pareces el de siempre.

- Es que no lo soy Sakura-chan, todos cambiamos, algunos para bien otros para mal – dijo el rubio recordando a Sasuke.

Sakura al ver la expresión de su viejo amigo decidió darle un caluroso abrazo, el mismo que Naruto respondió, pero algo pasó en ese mismo instante que le hizo darse cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

Naruto se encontraba allí a solas con Sakura fuertemente abrazados, bajo una espléndida luna llena, pero su corazón no se aceleraba como antaño, sin darse cuenta sus sentimientos hacia Sakura habían cambiado.

Sin duda alguna Sakura era una persona importante para Naruto, pero definitivamente ya no era la única persona que ocupaba su corazón, aquel inocente amor de juventud se había convertido en algo diferente, en un sentimiento igual de fuerte pero a la vez diferente.

- Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi daisho los está buscando. – dijo Sai mientras llegaba al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos, quien al verlos se sorprendió bastante y recordó algo que leyó alguna vez en un libro sobre las relaciones humanas. – Lo siento no quise interrumpir.

- Está bien Sai, no pasa nada. ¿Ya está todo listo? – dijo el rubio mientras se separaba de su amiga, quien parecía un poco avergonzada.

- Bien los espero en la parte alta de la muralla exterior. – dijo Sai antes de irse.

- Gracias Sakura me has ayudado más de lo que crees. – dijo el rubio regalándole una gran sonrisa.

- Naruto, yo…, no nada olvídalo, vamos donde Kakashi sensei.

Una vez que el equipo estuvo reunido, Kakashi dio las últimas indicaciones a todos sus integrantes y convocó a los siete perros ninjas.

Un par de horas más tarde los misteriosos bandidos empezaron a acercarse a la villa de la Arena, pero esta vez fueron repelidos instantáneamente por Kankuro y otros diez shinobis de la arena, cada uno de ellos portando sofisticadas y poderosas marionetas.

Tan pronto los atacantes iniciaron su retirada, Kakashi ordenó a los perros que los siguieran sin ser vistos.

- Será una larga noche, sólo nos resta esperar, su escondite no debe estar muy lejos. – dijo Kakashi mientras esperaba el retorno de alguno de los perros que partieron en distintas direcciones.

- Kakashi sensei ¿Por qué envió a los siete perros? ¿No hubiera bastado con uno? – dijo Naruto observando a su antiguo sensei.

- Sólo por seguridad Naruto. – respondió Kakashi.

Al cabo de un par de horas uno de los perros regresó junto a su amo y le informó sobre la posición exacta de los misteriosos atacantes.

Al llegar al escondite de los misteriosos atacantes, el equipo observa detenidamente al singular ejército, conformado en su mayoría por marionetas similares a las de la villa de la arena.

- Con razón los anbu de la arena no podían encontrarlos, estos tipos no son más que marionetas y los titiriteros pueden esconderlos con facilidad. – dijo Kakashi mientras observaba detenidamente a sus adversarios.

- Kakashi sensei, que hacemos, si bien es cierto son pocos oponentes el número de marionetas es realmente abrumador. – dijo Sakura mientras buscaba un lugar por el cual atacar.

- ¿Naruto, crees que puedas llegar al otro lado del risco? – dijo Kakashi mirando a su viejo pupilo.

- A ¿qué se refiere Kakashi sensei? – dijo el joven sin terminar de comprender las instrucciones de su maestro.

- El jutsu del relámpago dorado.

- Lo intentaré, pero aún no lo domino, algo podría salir mal.

- No importa, inténtalo, si lo logras tendremos la ventaja y tan pronto Sai ataque, lanza una ofensiva con todos los clones que puedas usar. ¿Entendiste?

- Sí Kakashi sensei.

Luego de concentrarse en el punto de destino Naruto logró hacer una teletransportación perfecta y espero el momento indicado.

Tras unos cuantos segundos, varias decenas de leones de tinta salieron desde el lado norte del cañón forzando a los marionetistas a tomar las armas y ponerse a la defensiva mientras intentaban huir.

Sin embargo, todo fue en vano pues un ejército de Narutos les cortó el paso por el Sur mientras que sakura y Kakashi los sorprendieron desde los flancos forzándolos a rendirse.

Es así como concluyó esta misión con la victoria del equipo 7 y la captura de los marionetistas renegados que fueron puestos a disposición de la villa de la arena.

- Kakashi sensei, aun no entiendo como esos tipos lograron que sus marionetas parezcan tan humanas, incluso cuando las golpeé se sentían como si fueran humanos usando armadura. – dijo Naruto mientras el grupo regresaba a Konoha luego de ocho días de viaje

- Naruto, yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de ello, pero lo que sí sé es que no fue un genjutsu, quizá haya sido alguna especie de mecanismo avanzado, lo más seguro es que Kankuro ya debe estar investigando el tema.

- Es cierto Kakashi sensei, además que después de Sasori y Chiyo ba-sama, él es una verdadero maestro de las marionetas. – dijo Sakura.

- Bueno creo que hemos llegado. – dijo Sai

- Voy a dar mi reporte a Hokage-sama, buen trabajo chicos, espero volver a hacer equipo con ustedes pronto. – dijo Kakashi mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.


	7. Chapter 7: El ocaso de la flor de cerezo

Estimados lectores:

Tengo un anuncio importante, por motivos de fuerza mayor me va a ser imposible seguir subiendo los capitulos de esta historia de lunes a viernes, pero no se preocupen pues a partir de la fecha me encargare de publicar los nuevos capitulos los fines de semana y tratare de darles al menos dos capitulos semanales en compensacion

Aprovecho la oprtunidad para enviarle un saludo especial HiNaThItHa, gracias por tus reviews me motivan mucho a seguir publicando pese a los problemas que se me van presentando día a día

Bueno amigos míos, luego del pequeño anuncio, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, el cual no es apto para aquellos amantes del del Naru-Saku.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

El ocaso de la flor de cerezo

Unos días más tarde en la residencia Namikaze, Naruto continuaba su estricto entrenamiento mejorando su manejo de los cinco elementos terrenales, pues de acuerdo a Rikimaru el joven shinobi no podría si quiera pensar en intentar la energía espiritual si primero no dominaba los elementos que conforman el mundo.

A diferencia de los primeros meses de su entrenamiento, en esta ocasión Naruto tenía libres los fines de semana y todas las tardes, momentos en los que aprovechaba encontrarse con sus amigos, entre ellos Hinata cono quien conversaba muy amenamente acerca de lo ocurrido en las misiones de la kunoichi y su equipo.

Todas las tarde Naruto se acercaba a la oficina de la Hokage para ver si tenía algo para él, pero aparentemente las misiones a caro de Konoha eran muy pocas y todos los equipos formales se estaban haciendo cargo de la mayoría de ellas. Finalmente, luego de tres semanas, Tsunade ante la insistencia de Naruto decidió darle un pequeño encargo, algo bastante simple en realidad, tenía que llevar las invitaciones para los exámenes chunin a la espalda del monte Konoha para que sean transportadas por los halcones a sus destinatarios finales.

Aunque Naruto protestó un poco pues quería una misión real, al final no le quedó de otra más que aceptar hacer la mensajería que la propia Tsunade no deseaba hacer.

Cuando regresaba de cumplir con el encargo de Hokage, Naruto se encontró con Sakura quien al verlo pensó que era un buen momento para aclarar lo ocurrido en la villa de la arena y decidió interceptar a Naruto.

- Naruto! Qué bueno que te veo, necesito hablar contigo, tienes un minuto. – dijo Sakura mirándolo fijamente.

- Claro Sakura-chan, ya complete la aburrida misión que me encargo Tsunade ba-chan, al parecer ser un genin te condena a ser simplemente el mensajero de la aldea datebayo. – dijo el rubio algo molesto.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas el examen de este año, quizá lo apruebes? – replico su amiga.

- Esa es una buena idea, salvo por el hecho de que no tengo equipo y todos los de nuestra generación ya se graduaron. Oh sí me vería muy bien compitiendo contra unos críos en el examen Chunin. – dijo Naruto más molesto que antes.

- Podrías unirte al equipo de Konohamaru, tengo entendido que Ebisu-san los va a proponer este año, todo es cuestión de que hables con Tsunade sensei.

- Me parece una buena idea, salvo por el hecho de que no quiero luchar contra unos críos en la recta final, sería una vergüenza para mí y para Konoha.

- Eso tiene arreglo, déjame conversar con Tsunade sensei y veré que puedo hacer.

- ¿De verdad harías eso por mi Sakura-chan? Eso es genial datebayo. – dijo el rubio mientras se preparaba para partir.

- Espera Naruto hay algo que quiero decirte. – dijo la kunoichi con su voz algo entrecortada.

- Sí, de que se trata. – dijo el rubio mientras giraba sobre sus talones para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

- Es sobre lo que paso en la villa de la Arena.

- A eso, no te preocupes no se lo contaré a nadie y no volverá a suceder, lo prometo. – dijo el rubio mientras iniciaba su regreso a casa.

- _¡Ese baka siempre me complica las cosas Cha! (inner Sakura), Si tan sólo me escuchara un segundo._

Camino a su casa Naruto pudo divisar a Ebisu, quien parecía dirigirse con prisa hacia alguna especie de reunión Jounin, así que decidió interceptarlo.

- Buenas tardes Ero-sensei. – dijo el rubio mientras se posicionaba al lado de Ebisu.

- Naruto, ya te lo dije antes mi nombre es Ebisu-dono para ti. – dijo Ebisu un poco molesto.

- Está bien, "Ebisu-dono", necesito pedirle un favor, sé que pronto se llevaran a cabo los exámenes Chunin y quiero participar.

- Eso me parece estupendo, pero estás hablando con la persona equivocada, el único que puede proponer a un genin es el sensei a cargo de su equipo en tu caso sería Kakashi.

- Pero el equipo 7 ya no existe y pensé que podía unirme al equipo de Konohamaru. – dijo Naruto algo decepcionado.

- ¿QUÉ? – dijo Ebisu deteniéndose en seco. - ¿Acaso me estas pidiendo que te admita como pupilo? Eso de ninguna manera, en especial teniendo en cuenta que la última vez hiciste hasta lo imposible por librarte de mí. – dijo Ebisu con cierta malicia en sus ojos.

- Lo siento Ebisu-dono

- **Chico es mejor que nos alejemos de ese sujeto, no creo que sea buena idea que le pidas un favor a él, mejor habla directamente con Tsunade. – dijo el kyubi quien ya veía venir lo que sucedería a continuación.**

- Ni hablar Kurama, no pienso rogarle a nadie.

- **No digas que no te lo advertí.**

- Bueno ya que lo pides así, quizá te ayude si haces algo por mí necesito que me muestres tu jutsu especial de transformación. – dijo Ebisu mirándolo maliciosamente.

- Eso ni hablar, no voy a ser un juguete para ti Ero-sensei, es mejor que me vaya.

- Te recuerdo que necesitas un equipo para participar en el examen. – dijo Ebisu mientras sonreía endemoniadamente.

- No lo haré, no seré humillado por un pervertido como tú. – dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba del lugar siguiendo el consejo del Kyubi.

Algunos minutos más tarde en la Roca del recuerdo Naruto se encontró con Kakashi quien parecía bastante consternado, mientras veía como un grupo de artesanos procedía a borrar un nombre de la roca.

- Kakashi sensei ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada importante Naruto, ellos sólo hacen su trabajo y quitan de allí un nombre que nunca debió figurar. – dijo el jounin algo triste.

- Lo siento Kakashi sensei, necesitaba pedirle un favor, pero creo que será mejor que vuelva luego. – dijo el rubio mientras se preparaba para partir.

- No, Naruto, espera todo está bien ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – dijo el jounin recuperando la compostura.

- Quiero participar en los exámenes chunin y sé que sólo usted puede ayudarme.

- Está bien hablaré con Godaime-sama, pero recuerda que si participas lo harás sólo y en la recta final tendrás que enfrentar una prueba especial muy distinta a la de los demás genin, que dado tus habilidades será excesivamente complicada. ¿Estás dispuesto a ello? – dijo Kakashi sabiendo de antemano que esas palabras lejos de desalentar a su antiguo pupilo sólo lo animarían a continuar.

- Claro que sí Kakashi sensei, después de todo yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, sexto Hokage de la hoja.

- Nunca cambiarás, bueno iré mañana a tu casa a darte la respuesta de Hokage-sama

Aquella noche Naruto le contó a Rikimaru todo lo ocurrido, quien al enterarse de lo ocurrido con Ebisu le dijo que él en su lugar hubiera enterrado vivo a ese pervertido por deshonrar su posición como shinobi.

A diferencia de otros días, aquella noche Naruto procedió revisar algunos textos antiguos de su época en la academia, pues sabía bien que esta vez Hibiki se la pondría extremadamente difícil y recolectar información no era exactamente su fuerte.

Al día siguiente Kakashi se apareció a primera hora en la residencia Namikaze dándole las buenas nuevas a Naruto. Los exámenes tendrían lugar en una semana así que más le valía que se fuera preparando tanto física como mentalmente para los mismos.

Durante los siguientes días Rikimaru dejo de lado su entrenamiento habitual para prepararlo para los exámenes chunin, brindándole una serie de conocimientos que trascendían incluso a los libros de texto de la aldea.

La noche previa al inicio de los exámenes Naruto se dirigió a la cima del monte Konoha en donde decidió dar una mirada a la villa mientras intentaba establecer alguna conexión con su padre. Sin embargo quien apareció ante él fue Sakura quien casualmente pasaba por el camino principal de la aldea y decidió seguirlo.

- Hola Naruto, el otro día no pude decirte lo que quería decirte, pues como siempre te adelantaste a los hechos. – dijo su amiga mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- Sakura-chan, ya te dije que no le diré a nadie sobre lo que paso en la villa de la Arena y que no volverá a repetirse.

- Pero sabes algo, yo quizá si quiera que se repita. – dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba hacia él. – Sé que en el pasado nunca te di una oportunidad, pero también sé que tú siempre estuviste allí para mí y recién ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me importas.

- Sakura-chan, no sabes lo mucho que esperé porque me dijeras algo así. – dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas por todo lo que te hice pasar y aceptas mis sentimientos? – dijo la kunoichi mientras lo miraba fijamente y se preparaba para besarlo.

- Sí te perdonó, pero me temo que las cosas han cambiado un poco, no me malinterpretes siempre serás especial para mí, pero ahora hay alguien más. – dijo el rubio mientras se separaba de su vieja amiga y la imagen de otra mujer aparecía en su mente.

- ¿Quién es ella? No importa, no es necesario que me lo digas, sé que sin importar quien sea va a ser muy feliz a tu lado, ojala lo hubiera notado antes. – dijo Sakura al borde de las lágrimas. - _¡Cuando sepa quién es, le voy a dar una golpiza – Cha! (inner Sakura)._

- Eso espero, ella aun no lo sabe, pero pienso decírselo pronto, luego de que supere los exámenes chunin si es que esta vez no hay inconvenientes en los mismos. Bueno debo irme mañana es el gran día.

- Así es. Naruto que tengas suerte. – dijo Sakura quien luego de abrazarlo se despidió de él y le dio un beso en la frente. – Eso es para que nunca me olvides.

- No lo haré Sakura-chan y recuerda siempre serás importante para mí.

- No digas eso baka, no ves que lo haces más difícil de lo que ya es.

Luego de volver a casa y dormir adecuadamente Naruto se sentía listo y dispuesto para superar cualquier prueba que le estuviera esperando.


	8. Chapter 8: Los exámenes Chunin

Estimados lectores:

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta semana, encontré un poco de tiempo para poder publicarlo.

HiNaThitha los exámenes como podrás notar vuelven a Konoha, en cuanto si Naruto pasa o no, pues Davaru, tendras que esperar a la conclusión de los mismos.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para informarles que pese al inesperado giro del manga, pienso mantener a Neji dentro de la historia a modo de un pequeño tributo a este gran personaje que ha evolucionado muchísimo desde sus primeras apariciones.

Bueno les agradezco sus reviews y por favor sigan comentando, prometo que aun hay muchas más emociones por venir en esta historia.

Un afectuoso saludo a todos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Los exámenes Chunin

La mecánica de los exámenes no había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que Naruto los tomó, el primer examen seguía siendo ubicar el aula adecuada, pero esta vez el genjutsu estaba en todo el edificio.

Para encontrar el aula a tiempo los estudiantes debían destruir la fuente del Genjutsu, la misma que era cortesía de la propia Kurenai quien usaba los mapas otorgados a los estudiantes para transmitirlo directamente a sus mentes.

Aunque el jutsu era bastante complejo y estaba perfectamente elaborado un buen número de aspirantes lograron darse cuenta del truco y procedieron a romper sus mapas con lo cual pudieron ubicar fácilmente el salón designado por los examinadores.

- Maldición no recuerdo que estos pasillos fueran tan largos. – dijo Naruto mientras buscaba el salón del primer examen.

- Naruto sempai puedes creerlo, atrapados en un genjutsu tan obvio – le dijo Konohamaru – y pensar que sólo teníamos que romper el plano para poder liberarnos.

- Claro y que esperabas eso era obvio. – dijo Naruto guardando rápidamente el pequeño plano en su bolsillo trasero.

- Naruto sempai apresúrate o llegarás tarde y no podrás dar el examen. – dijo Konohamaru mientras él y sus amigos salían corriendo a toda velocidad escaleras arriba.

- No te preocupes sólo estoy tomando un poco de aire.

Un vez que se aseguró que ninguno de los jóvenes genin lo estaba observando Naruto procedió a romper el mapa, con lo cual pudo encontrar fácilmente el salón de examen.

El primer examinador no era otro sino Ibiki Morino, quien les explico a todos las reglas del juego, las mismas que Naruto conocía a perfección. Sin embargo Naruto tenía un plan preparado para no caer en cualquier posible engaño del experimentado shinobi.

- Kurama, te dejo el resto a ti. – dijo el rubio al enorme zorro quien sabía a la perfección lo que tenía que hacer.

- **Está bien chico, pero esto es trampa.** – replico el zorro.

- Ellos esperan que la hagamos, además si intento resolver ese examen me explotara la cabeza. – dijo el joven mientras miraba detenidamente al zorro.

- **¿Qué diría tu sensei si se entera de esto?** – inquirió el zorro tratando de engañar a Naruto para que hiciera su propio trabajo.

- Escúchame bien Kurama, no hay forma de que logres librarte de esta, prometiste que me ayudarías con las primeras nueve preguntas así que ahora resuélvelas.

Luego de algunos minutos el tiempo del examen llegó a su fin y con ello llego la décima pregunta, en la cual Ibiki intento amedrentar a los estudiantes para que abandonen el salón, sin embargo gracias a Naruto, sólo tres equipos abandonaron la prueba con lo cual la primera etapa de los exámenes chunin llegaba a su fin.

Al día siguiente Naruto se reunió con el resto de aspirantes en las puertas del bosque de la muerte, donde Shikamaru les dio la bienvenida.

En esta ocasión el examen consistía en recolectar cinco llaves que les darían acceso a la templo que se encontraba en el bosque, el tiempo límite era de tres días, a cada equipo se le dio un mapa con la ubicación de dos llaves, por lo que tenían que robar los pergaminos de otros equipos a fin de poder tener la localización de las cinco llaves.

Naruto no tardo en ponerse en acción, antes de pensar en robar los mapas de otros equipos decidió que lo mejor sería recolectar primero sus dos llaves y luego intentar conseguir las otras tres por cualquier medio posible.

Al iniciar la prueba Naruto creo dos clones de sombra a los cuales envió a recolectar las primeras dos llaves, mientras el usó el jutsu de invocación para llamar a Gamakichi.

Luego de conseguir las primeras dos llaves, Naruto se acercó al río que recorre el bosque y con ayuda de Gamakichi sorprendió a un equipo de ninjas de la arena y les robó su pergamino antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar, lamentablemente para Naruto el pergamino sólo le daba la ubicación de una llave adicional, la misma que no tardo en reclamar.

Al parecer Shikamaru había pensado en todo y eso sí que lo sacaba de sus casillas. La primera noche fue relativamente tranquila al menos para la mayoría de los equipos

- **Naruto si esperamos aquí podrás obtener otro mapa sin dificultad** – dijo el zorro mirándolo fijamente.

- Sí, pero ese mapa en el mejor de los casos me conducirá sólo a otra llave. Tiene que haber un modo más rápido

- **Quizá si robas las llaves de algún equipo. – **respondió el zorro.

- No eso va contra las reglas, Shikamaru dijo claramente que tomar las llaves de otros equipos está prohibido y conociendo estos exámenes lo más probable es que si lo hago los Anbu caigan sobre mí y me obliguen a retirarme del examen.

- **Bueno entonces no tienes más opción que esperar**.

Al día siguiente a primera hora el equipo de Konohamaru apareció para reclamar la llave dl punto que era vigilado por Naruto, quien al identificarlo prefirió negociar con él que robarle sus pergaminos.

- Hey Konohamaru. – dijo el rubio mientras salía de su escondite.

- Hola Naruto Sempai – dijo el chico mientras él y sus compañeros se preparaban para la batalla.

- Tranquilos ya tengo tres llaves y me faltan sólo dos ¿Cuántas tienes tú? – dijo el rubio mirando las manos del chico.

- Nosotros tenemos tres, pero no te las vamos a entregar sin pelear. – respondió una chica con dos enormes coletas.

- No quiero sus llaves, si intentara tomarlas quedaría fuera del examen, pero sus pergaminos son cosa distinta, les propongo un trato, les cambio sus dos pergaminos por los míos ¿Qué dicen?

- ¿Cómo sabes que tenemos dos pergaminos? – replico Konohamaru.

- Es simple si tuvieran más pergaminos ya habrían encontrado al menos cuarto llaves, Shikamaru ha mezclado bien los mapas, de todas formas este puede ser un trato que no beneficie a ninguno de nosotros pues nada nos garantiza que no tenemos los mismos pergaminos.

- Entonces porque deberíamos aceptar tu propuesta - replicó un joven de gafas y cabello castaño.

- Porque es mejor que luchar entre miembros de la misma villa ¿no creen? – dijo el rubio impacientándose.

- Está bien, Moegi entrégale los pergaminos, además no tenemos muchas posibilidades contra él si se pone serio. – dijo Konohamaru mientras bajaba su kunai.

Luego de intercambiar pergaminos Naruto se dio cuenta que aún le faltaba encontrar la localización de una llave, así que decidió ir tras la cuarta llave y esperar allí por algún otro equipo e intentar negociar con ellos o tomar sus pergaminos a la fuerza de ser necesario.

Una vez en la locación de la cuarta llave Naruto se dio cuenta que cada una de las llaves tenía grabado el escudo de cada una de las villas, por lo cual le restaba encontrar sólo la llave que representaba a la aldea escondida entre la niebla.

Luego de un par de horas un equipo finalmente apareció a reclamar su premio, pero fue interceptado por Naruto.

- Lo siento chicos, si quieren tomar esta llave tendrán que hacer un trato conmigo. – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Qué clase de trato? - respondió un joven ninja de la hierba.

- Intercambio de pergaminos yo les entrego estos dos a cambio de dos de los suyos.

- ¿Qué tal si te vencemos, tomamos la llave y tus pergaminos? – dijo otro de los miembros de ese equipo.

- Pues bien adelante. – dijo Naruto mientras preparaba una corta secuencia de sellos. – "katon hoshinofuru" (Estilo de fuego lluvia de estrellas) al tiempo que pequeñas bolas de fuego caían del cielo alrededor de los jóvenes genin dos de los cuales quedaron inconscientes mientras el tercero a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie tras semejante ataque.

- ¿Qué diablos? Eres un monstruo. – dijo quien aparentemente era el líder del equipo.

- Lo siento chicos pero un trato es un trato, sus pergaminos son míos ahora. – dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba al único que quedaba consciente. - ¿Quién los tiene?

- Yo, pero no te los entregaré. – dijo el chico quien aún tenía una fuerte voluntad de luchar.

- ¿En serio vas a arriesgar tu vida y la de tus compañeros por un tono examen? ¿Acaso no eres tú el líder del equipo? ¿Tan poco valen la vida de tus amigos? – dijo Naruto quien podía ver como el espíritu de pelea del chico parecía quebrarse poco a poco.

- Tómalos - dijo el joven genin entre lágrimas de impotencia – pero no los lastimes.

- No pensaba hacerlo, ya les gane. – dijo Naruto luego de tomar los tres pergaminos de ese equipo. – Tienes agallas y eso merece un premio, te dejo uno de mis pergaminos, espero te sirva.

Al revisar los pergaminos del equipo de la hierba Naruto pudo finalmente encontrar la llave restante. Luego de recoger la quinta llave, Naruto se dirigió a toda velocidad al templo que se encontraba al centro del bosque, en donde encontró un pequeño altar donde ubicar las cinco llaves.

Una vez hubo girado la quinta llave una gran puerta se abrió y en su interior se encontraba Kakashi, quien luego de darle la bienvenida y explicarle el secreto de los pergaminos lo condujo a una habitación aparte donde Naruto fue revisado por el equipo médico de Konoha quienes luego de un par de pruebas físicas lo enviaron a descansar.

Finalmente, vencido el plazo de la segunda prueba sólo Naruto y seis equipos más lograron avanzar a la etapa final, de los seis equipos restantes sólo Naruto y ocho personas más serían seleccionadas para el torneo chunin.

Es así que al final de la segunda etapa, sólo quedaron cuatro shinobis de la hoja, tres de la arena, uno de la villa de la estrella y Naruto quien no competiría contra ninguno de ellos sino que debía afrontar una prueba diez veces más desafiante que el propio torneo.


	9. Chapter 9: La arena de combate

Estimados amigos:

Muchas gracias por sus gentiles reviews, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para responder la pregunta de HiNaThItHa. Conforme la historia se ha ido desarrollando, los sentimientos de Naruto hacia la Hinata ya han ido aflorando poco a poco, pero una vez que terminen los exámenes Chunin larelación entre ambos va a empezar a tornarse mucho más seria.

Bueno, no puedo adelantarles más, porque de lo contrario podría arruinarles algunas sorpresas que les tengo preparadas para más adelante.

Un afectuoso saludo a todos y voy a tratar de publicar un cápitulo adicional entre el 24 y 25 de diciembre.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

La arena de Combate

Una vez completada la etapa clasificatoria, los participantes en la evaluación fueron enviados a descansar, la etapa final tendría lugar dentro de dos días, los cuales los participantes debían usar para recuperar sus fuerzas y descansar.

La noche previa a la etapa final Naruto decidió recorrer la villa, luego de comer un gran plato de ramen de Ichiraku Naruto se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento y recordó cómo es que él quedo amarrado en el poste y sonrío recordando aquella época.

Luego se dirigió a los baños termales y mientras caminaba por el lugar un sentimiento de pena embargo su corazón, pues fue ese el lugar en donde conoció al ero-senin, con quien había pasado casi cuatro largos años viajando y entrenando, quizá Jiraiya fuera lo más cercano a un padre que él jamás tuvo.

Luego de unos minutos en el lugar Naruto decidió visitar por primera vez el cementerio de Konoha en donde encontró la tumba de Asuma sensei y sandaime, ambos muertos a manos de los enemigos de la villa, en ese momento Naruto decidió detenerse un momento frente a la tumba del tercero y luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia dijo:

- Ya lo verás viejo, seré un Hokage del cual incluso tú te sentirías orgulloso al igual que lo fue mi padre, es una promesa.

Un par de minutos más tarde Naruto finalmente encontró la tumba que estaba buscando, ante él dos pequeñas lápidas marcaban el lugar donde se encontraban enterrados sus padres, en ese instante Naruto sintió como si le arrancaban el corazón del pecho y empezó a llorar como un niño.

- ¡No es justo! ¿Lo saben verdad? Todo lo que he tenido que soportar, pero descuiden ahora tengo más amigos que nunca y junto a ellos protegeré a esta aldea por la cual ustedes dieron sus vidas. Padre, madre me hubiera gustado poder crecer a su lado, pero el destino no lo quiso así, pero descuiden me convertiré en Hokage y me aseguraré de que nada malo le ocurra a la gente de la villa mientras yo viva.

- **Naruto ¿Qué ocurre no pareces tú mismo? – **rezongó el kyubi al percibir el estado de ánimo del joven.

- No ocurre nada, es sólo que nunca antes tuve la oportunidad de visitarlos y pensar que estaban tan cerca. – dijo el rubio evitando la mirada del zorro.

- **Ya basta, ellos viven en ti o acaso no recuerdas como te ayudaron a controlar mi chakra, ahora relájate y déjame descansar. – **dijo el bijuu dándose media vuelta.

- Está bien Kurama, gracias. – dijo Naruto mientras cambiaba la expresión de su rostro.

- **Bah! No es nada, sólo quiero dormir.**

Al salir del cementerio Naruto se encontró con Konohamaru quien al verlo se sorprendió muchísimo.

- ¿Vienes a visitar a tu abuelo? – dijo el rubio intuyendo la respuesta

- Sí, siempre vengo a verlo cuando estoy nervioso. – respondió el joven genin.

- Te entiendo, bueno espero que tengas suerte mañana. – dijo Naruto mientras se despedía de Konohamaru.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa Naruto pudo darse cuenta de que había una persona parada en la puerta.

- Disculpa ¿Me estabas buscando? – dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta aun sin reconocer al visitante.

- Naruto-kun, vine a traerte algo de comida y a desearte suerte. – dijo la persona mientras giraba lentamente para verlo de frente.

- Gracias Hinata-chan. ¿Gustas pasar? – dijo el joven mientras sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

- No, sólo estaba de paso y mi padre me está esperando para cenar. – respondió Hinata un tanto nerviosa.

- Oh, bueno espero que vayas a verme mañana. – dijo el rubio al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa, lo cual provocó que Hinata se sonrojara un poco.

- No me lo perdería por nada y Naruto-kun sin importar lo que pase te aseguro que tú más que nadie merece el rango de Chunin. – le dijo la kunoichi mientras se apresuraba en partir.

- Gracias Hinata-chan. – dijo el joven mientras se despedía de su amiga.

Una vez dentro de su casa Naruto encontró a su sensei meditando sentado en la posición del loto, cosa que era un tanto extraña teniendo en cuenta la hora, pues Rikimaru solía meditar sólo en las mañanas y a media tarde.

Rikimaru al percibir la presencia del joven procedió a poner fin a su ejercicio al tiempo que se ponía de pie lentamente.

- Naruto-kun mañana te espera una prueba muy dura, sin importar lo que suceda es necesario que mantengas la calma en todo momento, tengo un par de ideas que podrían servirte, te las comentare durante la cena.

- Rikimaru sensei ¿Qué clase de prueba cree que me tenga preparada Tsunade-bachan?

- No lo sé Naruto-kun, sólo sé que debes estar preparado para cualquier cosa, lo que me lleva a tu lección del día, la misma que se va a convertir en la base de la segunda parte de tu entrenamiento. A partir de hoy debes aprender a mantener un control total sobre tus sentimientos y emociones, pues sólo así lograrás dominar el loto blanco.

- No entiendo sensei ¿Cómo el dominar mis emociones me van a ayudar a dominar el loto blanco? – dijo Naruto algo confundido.

- Recuerda esto joven shinobi, aquella persona que domina su propio corazón tiene garantizada su victoria en cualquier situación de conflicto, pues podrá mantenerse centrado sin importar lo que suceda a su alrededor y no caerá fácilmente en los engaños del enemigo. Todo el estilo del loto blanco consiste en el adecuado uso de la energía que nos rodea sin desgastar tu propia energía.

- Aun no lo entiendo del todo, pero me voy a esforzar al máximo por conseguirlo.

- Bien dicho Naruto ahora vamos a cenar y te comentaré lo que tengo pensado para mañana.

Luego de una agradable cena en la cual Naruto y Rikimaru intercambiaron algunas ideas sobre el plan de acción del día siguiente maestro y discípulo se fueron a descansar.

Al día siguiente Naruto se dirigió a primera hora al coliseo de Konoha el cual estaba totalmente lleno, tal cual la última vez.

La ceremonia de apertura fue bastante sencilla, Tsunade pronunció un breve discurso y luego procedió a llamar a todos los finalistas con excepción de Naruto y luego de explicar brevemente las reglas del torneo procedió a dar inicio al mismo.

La primera pelea fue bastante breve, Udon del equipo Konohamaru fue derrotado por Takashiro, el último miembro de la aldea de la estrella que seguía en competencia quien empleando un taijutsu bastante avanzado obligó a Udon a rendirse.

Por su parte Moegi decidió que ella tendría que dar lo mejor de sí para dejar en alto el nombre del equipo Konohamaru, así que desde un inicio fue a por todo, poniendo en serios apuros a Ranmaru, miembro del equipo de la Arena.

A diferencia de la pelea de Udon, la pelea de Moegi fue un tanto larga y al final la joven kunoichi se llevó la victoria empleando un justu de fuego que redujo a cenizas la última marioneta de Ranmaru.

En la tercera pelea Ayame de la Arena venció al joven Tatsumi de la hoja, mostrando así que en el mundo shinobi más importante que una buena arma es emplear estrategia adecuada para someter a tu rival, la misma que hizo caer al joven e inexperto Tatsumi en una terrible trampa que inutilizo su afilada espada y lo dejó a merced de la astuta kunoichi, quien también era conocida entre sus compañeros como la kitsune del desierto.

Por su parte, Konohamaru, mostrando un amplio dominio de los kage bunshin logró engañar a Shinji de la Arena para hacerlo salir a campo abierto y luego sorprenderlo desde debajo de la tierra con un potente rasengan que dejo inconsciente a su rival.

Una vez decididos los cuatro finalistas Tsunade procedió a llamar a Naruto.

- Como todos ustedes pueden ver frente a nosotros se encuentran cuatro genins de talentos muy especiales, pero no todos ellos llegarán a obtener el tan esperado rango de Chunin. Sin embargo, existe un participante más, quien por decisión de todos los organizadores del presente examen va a tener que enfrentar una prueba mucho más complicada que la que están enfrentando estos cuatro jóvenes shinobis.

Ven aquí Uzumaki Naruto, pues tu prueba empieza ahora, mientras nuestros finalistas se preparan para las rondas finales tu tendrás que luchar contra dos chunin de Konoha cuyas identidades serán rebeladas en breve, sólo si los vences podrás avanzar a la siguiente etapa.

Cuando Naruto hizo su entrada en el coliseo, este pareció venirse abajo debido a la gran ovación que recibió por parte de sus amigos, incluso el parco Kazekage que observaba todo desde el palco principal en compañía de Killer Bee saludo con efusivas palmas Naruto.

- ¿Estás listo Uzumaki Naruto? – Pregunto la Hokage al ver a Naruto quien había venido vestido usando una gabardina Naranja sobre su ropa habitual, esperando que este respondiera a la altura de la situación.

- Sí Hokage-sama

- Inuzuka Kiba ¿Estás listo?

- Siempre estoy listo Hokage-sama – dijo un shinobi al tiempo que ingresaba al coliseo en compañía de un gigantesco perro blanco, que más que perro parecía un caballo pequeño.

- Entonces empiecen.

Naruto sabía bien que Kiba iría a tope desde un inicio, así que Naruto decidió seguir el consejo de su sensei y llevar a Kiba al límite para luego aprovechar la primera oportunidad que tuviera para dar el golpe final.

Al inicio del combate Naruto creo cuatro clones de sombra y luego se retiró a la parte boscosa del coliseo, sabiendo de antemano que Kiba intentaría seguirlo pero que se detendría antes de internarse entre los árboles donde obviamente estaría en desventaja.

Kiba al observar el extraño comportamiento de Naruto procedió a usar su jutsu de hombre bestia e iniciar la cacería de Naruto en compañía de Akamaru.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? Tienes miedo. – dijo Kiba de pie al lado de su bestial gemelo.

- Miedo de ti Kiba, eso ni en un millón de años, ya te derrote antes y lo voy a volver a hacer. Por cierto ¿Cómo sigue Akamaru después del tremendo golpe que le diste? – dijo Naruto al tiempo que salía del pequeño bosque en compañía de dos kagebunshin quienes intentaban atacar a Kiba y a Akamaru desde los flancos

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Ahora verás – respondió el inuzuka con un claro timbre de enojo en su voz.

Naruto estaba logrando su objetivo, bloquear la concentración de Kiba, sin embargo este último no iba a dejarle ganar sin pelear, por lo que ignorando a los kage bunshin se lanzó directo hacia Naruto en compañía de Akamaru usando el Gatsuga.

Naruto escapo por muy poco del ataque de Kiba mientras los Kagebunshin preparaban un pequeño razengan con la intención de detener la rotación de Kiba y transformar el letal gatsuga en un simple ataque de salto, pero todo fue en vano, pues Kiba cambio rápidamente la dirección del ataque intentando tomar por sorpresa a Naruto, destruyendo a un kage bunshin en el proceso antes de estrellarse contra de dos sólidos domos de roca, en uno de los cuales se escondía Naruto.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Dónde quedó tu confianza? – dijo Kiba mientras intentaba inútilmente romper los domos de roca.

- En el mismo lugar que tú fuerza bocazas. – respondió Naruto desde el interior de ambos domos. – Me decepcionas Kiba, pensé que ibas a luchar en serio y ni siquiera eres capaz de pasar mi defensa, mientras yo me fortalezco para entrar en modo senin.

- Así que ese era tu plan, pues bien ahora verás de lo que es capaz el clan Inuzuka.

Kiba decidido a cerrar la boca de Naruto procedió a fusionarse con su leal Akamaru y lanzar su ataque definitivo el poderoso Garuda, una versión diez veces más poderosa del Gatsuga, con lo cual hizo pedazos los dos domos de roca sólo para darse cuenta que había sido engañado.

- Doton Tsuchi daikisimeru (Abrazo de tierra) – resonó la voz de Naruto mientras las dos esferas de Roca se convertían en un pegajoso fango que atrapo a Kiba de pies a cabeza dejándolo a merced de Naruto.

- No es posible –bramó Kiba mientras luchaba inútilmente por liberarse de tan difícil situación en la cual él mismo se había puesto.

- Sabes que hacer Kiba o tengo que noquearte. – Dijo Naruto mientras aparecía a su lado junto con un kagebunshin.

- Yo Inuzuka Kiba de Konoha me rindo.

Tan pronto Kiba pronunció estas palabras Naruto unió sus manos y lo liberó de su jutsu.

- Uzumaki Naruto, bien hecho pero no cantes victoria. - dijo una voz bastante familiar al tiempo que una muy atractiva Kunoichi hacía su ingreso a la arena cargando un pequeño pergamino en cada mano.

- Tenten, esto sí que es una sorpresa. – dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para la batalla.

- Esperen un momento ustedes dos. – rezongó Kiba quien aún no había recuperado el total control de su cuerpo.

Tras esperar que Kiba y Akamaru abandonaran la arena de Batalla Naruto y su kage bunshin se alistaron para reducir la distancia entre ellos y Tenten.

- Bueno comencemos - dijo Tenten mientras empuñaba una tonfa en cada mano.

Naruto sabía a la perfección que a diferencia de con Kiba, al pelear contra Tenten no había ninguna distancia segura, así que decidió intentar transformar el combate en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

La kunoichi no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de las intenciones de Naruto así que lo dejó acercarse lo suficiente como para darle un tremendo golpe con sus tonfas y derribarlo violentamente.

La kunoichi había observado detenidamente la lucha anterior de Naruto y sabía que de alguna forma Naruto ya no era el mismo niño atolondrado que conoció años atrás y que era muy probable que este tuviera alguna carta de triunfo escondida bajo su manga.

Por su parte Naruto sabía que la única oportunidad que tenía era abrumar a Tenten con su superioridad numérica forzándola a quedarse sin municiones, pero corría el riesgo de jugarse su carta de triunfo en forma anticipada, algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? Hace un momento te veías muy confiado contra Kiba – dijo la kunoichi mientras lo retaba con sus tonfas.

- Tenten, Tenten ¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para caer en tus provocaciones? Además te aseguro que no intimidas a nadie, una chica tan dulce y delicada como tú que es incapaz de combatir sin sus armas. ¿Cómo podría sentirme amenazado por ti? – dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía.

- Naruto, si piensas que puedes hacerme perder la paciencia estás muy equivocado, yo no soy como Kiba.

- Lo sé, por eso tengo algo especial para ti. – dijo el rubio mientras unía sus dedos índices y medio formando una cruz. – Taju kage bunshin no jutsu.

- ¿Crees que no puedo con unos cuantos clones? Pues bien veamos qué te parece esto. Ametetsu no jutsu (jutsu lluvia de hierro). – dijo la kunoichi al tiempo que lanzaba un enorme pergamino al aire.

Naruto que conocía a la perfección el devastador poder de ese jutsu, decidió volverlo contra la propia Tenten, para lo cual uso a cuatro clones para lanzar el kaze no shoryu creando cinco poderosos huracanes con los cuales intento alterar el curso del mortal pergamino.

Sin embargo, los esfuerzos de Naruto no resultaron exactamente como él esperaba y una mortal lluvia de armas ninja cayo sin control sobre toda la arena de combate destruyendo a la gran mayoría de sus propios clones.

Tenten al percatarse del desastre potencial decidió usar su jutsu de muro de hierro para evitar cualquier posible daño.

- Eso estuvo cerca, sigues siendo el mismo imprudente de siempre. – dijo Tenten mientras salía de atrás del inmenso escudo de hierro.

- En algo tienes razón Tenten esto no salió como esperaba, pero aun así ya perdiste. – dijo Naruto mientras él y los cuatro clones señalaban hacia el cielo, distrayendo a Tenten, quien al desviar su mirada de Naruto le dio la oportunidad que este estaba buscando.

- ¿Pero qué rayos? – dijo Tenten mientras veía como varias decenas de Naruto empezaban a precipitarse sobre ella desde el cielo.

Uzumaki Naruto Rengan, fue lo último que escucho Tenten antes de bajar nuevamente su mirada y ver como el puño de Naruto se acercaba veloz a su rostro para luego lanzarla por los aires donde fue rematada por dos clones que la hicieron caer violentamente a tierra con dos tremendos golpes de talón.

Pese a que el daño recibido por Tenten no era tan grave, su situación si era bastante precaria pues al aterrizar se vio rodeada por Naruto y sus cuatro clones quienes la sujetaron fuertemente impidiendo cualquier posible movimiento de la kunoichi mientras los demás clones siguieron cayendo a tierra en distintos lugares al tiempo que desaparecían dejando tras de sí pequeñas nubes de humo.

- Me rindo. – dijo Tenten, quien no podía creer que había caído en un truco tan bajo.

- Bien hecho Uzumaki Naruto, ahora puedes pasar a la siguiente ronda, pero antes continuaremos con el torneo eliminatorio. - dijo Tsunade al tiempo que hacían su ingreso a la Arena Moegi de la hoja y Takashiro de la Estrella.

Los dos genin dieron un espectáculo digno de verse, ambos lucharon mostrando sus mejores tácticas y más poderosos jutsus. Sin embargo Takashiro era un rival de temer, sus jutsus tenían un alcance bastante largo y su habilidad para esquivar lo convertía en un blanco bastante difícil.

Las técnicas de Moegi aunque poderosas carecían de la precisión necesaria y consumían una significativa cantidad de chakra.

Aunque la pelea fue bastante pareja, al final Moegi se vio forzada a admitir su derrota, admitiendo haberse quedado sin chakra. Sin embargo, la joven kunoichi fue despedida de la arena de combate en medio de una gran ovación.

Por su parte Konohamaru tuvo que enfrentar a Ayame, quien usaba unos ninjutsus muy parecidos a los de Gaara, con la salvedad que la joven genin usaba también una arena de color gris.

La astuta kunoichi puso a Konohamaru al borde de la derrota en más de una ocasión incluso llegó a enterrarlo de pies a cabeza, pero el razengan mostró ser un arma de gran poder que el joven Sarutobi supo usar con sabiduría.

Es así que, luego de casi 45 minutos de combate, Konohamaru logró romper la defensa de Ayame, convirtiéndose en un misil humano el cual impacto de lleno en el abdomen de la poderosa kunoichi quien salió despedida por los aires al tiempo que la pared de arena que la protegía de desplomaba sobre el desafortunado Konohamaru.

En ese instante el coliseo quedó en completo silencio, hasta que finalmente Konohamaru emergió victorioso desde debajo de la arena, para luego dirigirse hacia su rival y ofrecerle su ayuda.

- ¿Cómo te atreves mocoso? Si voy a perder lo haré con orgullo, la nieta del tercer Kazekage maestro de la arena de hierro no aceptará compasión de nadie. – dijo la kunoichi apartando la mano del joven genin.

- Pues bien si no aceptas la ayuda de tu rival, al menos acepta la ayuda del nieto de Hiruzen Sarutobi tercer Hokage de Konoha. – respondió Konohamaru mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la atractiva joven, quien no tendría más de quince años al igual que Konohamaru.

- Está bien, pero sólo porque lo dice el nieto del tercer Hokage. – dijo la joven kunoichi mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

De este modo quedaban listos los dos finalistas quienes lucharían luego de terminados los combates de Naruto.

- Felicitaciones Takashiro de la Estrella y Konohamaru de la hoja ahora descansen un momento mientras damos nuevamente la bienvenida a Uzumaki Naruto quien tendrá que enfrentar a otros dos chunin de la hoja. – dijo Tsunade mientras el rubio hacía nuevamente su ingreso a la arena de combate.

Esta vez su primera rival no era otra que Ino Yamanaka quien estaba dispuesta a terminar con el combate de una forma rápida y certera forzando a Naruto a rendirse.

- Lo siento mucho Naruto, pero no estoy dispuesta a perder como lo hicieron Tenten y Kiba.

- Bueno Ino, basta de hablar y muéstrame que tienes. – respondió el rubio mientras entraba en modo senin.

- De verás piensas que voy a pelear directamente contra ti. – dijo Ino mientras desaparecía en medio de un remolino de hojas, para reaparecer a espaldas de Naruto. – jutsu de posesión mental. - fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de desplomarse al suelo mientras Naruto se quedaba congelado en medio de la arena.

- **Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí una pequeña merienda. – **dijo una voz ronca mientras dos ojos de un naranja encendido miraban a Ino desde la oscuridad.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está ese cabeza hueca de Naruto? – respondió la rubia algo asustada.

- **En tu aldea me conocen por muchos nombres, pero creo que su favorito es Kyubi. –** dijo el zorro dejándose ver.

- No es posible - dijo Ino al ver al kyubi suelto. – tu deberías estar sellado y no andar por aquí a tu libre albedrío.

- **¿Qué te parece si discutimos eso después de la cena? **– replico el zorro sonriendo maléficamente.

- ¿Cena? – dijo la kunoichi al borde del pánico.

- **Sí la cena y por cierto tú estás en el menú.** – dijo Kurama riéndose estruendosamente al tiempo que Ino perdía la conciencia a causa del miedo.

- ¿No crees que te extralimitaste un poco Kurama? – dijo Naruto mientras salía de entre las sombras.

- **¡Bah! Estos mocosos de ahora no aguantan nada. Ahora ¿Qué te parece si la sacamos de tu cabeza antes que de verdad me la coma? – **dijo el zorro en tono burlón.

- Me parece una buena idea. – respondió Naruto conteniendo la risa.

Tan pronto Naruto recobró la conciencia, cargó a Ino y se la entregó al referí para que la llevará con los ninjas médicos, al tiempo que hacía su ingreso en la arena Chōji quien al ver a Ino inconsciente no pudo ocultar su preocupación por su compañera de equipo.

- Tranquilo Chōji, ella va a estar bien, sólo que la presencia de Kurama fue demasiado para ella. – dijo Naruto tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – pregunto el Akemichi.

- Sí, Kurama puede ser muy intimidante a veces, pero en el fondo tiene un buen corazón. Bueno que te parece si comenzamos.

- Está bien. – dijo Chōji recuperando la concentración

Chōji estaba decidido a no darle la mínima posibilidad a Naruto, desde un primer momento lo atacó con un enorme bastón de combate aunque sin éxito.

Por su parte los ataques de Naruto parecían poco efectivos contra su viejo amigo quien los bloqueaba usando su jutsu de expansión corporal.

- Lo siento Chōji pero no creo que sea buena idea prolongar mucho más este combate, después de todo se me están acabando las ideas, así que hay te va esto. – dijo Naruto al tiempo que lanzaba un odama Razengan contra su amigo quien amortiguó el impacto expandiendo su cuerpo al máximo.

- Yo también lo siento Naruto, pero no puedo dejarte ganar, son órdenes de Hokage-sama, por lo tanto yo también iré a por todo, mi próximo ataque será el último. – dijo Chōji mientras retomaba su tamaño normal y empezaba a perder masa corporal al tiempo que dos alas de chakra asomaban de su espalda.

En ese momento Naruto comprendió que sin importar lo que sucediera a continuación el combate estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.


	10. Chapter 10: El final de los exámenes

Estimados amigos:

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero lo encuentren de su agrado, finalmente Naruto está por enfrentar un desafío más acorde a su nivel.

Bueno sin más preámbulo el final de los exámenes Chunin, agradeceré cualquier comentario que tengan a bien hacerme.

Un afectuoso saludo a todos y les deseo una muy feliz navidad 2012.

PD.- Disculpen la confusión pero ya corregí el pequeño error así que espero disfruten el verdadero capítulo 10. XD. gracias Heero Root

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

El final de los exámenes Chunin

Luego de reducir al máximo su masa corporal Chōji volvió a coger su bastón de combate y se lanzó como un verdadero misil humano contra Naruto con el arma en ristre.

Naruto por su parte sabía que sin importar el tipo de jutsu defensivo que usará Chōji se abriría paso a través del mismo, como un cuchillo caliente en la mantequilla, así que decidió atacar Chōji con dos razen shuriken y si eso no lo detenía siempre podía jugarse su carta final, uno de los más poderosos jutsus elementales que aprendió de Rikimaru sensei, con lo cual tendría la victoria asegurada pero tendría que dejar de lado la seguridad de su escondite y mantener a su clon como fuente de energía para poder permanecer en modo senin.

- Razen-shuriken – grito Naruto mientras lanzaba dos discos de chakra contra Chōji quien los esquivo con suma facilidad al tiempo que golpeaba a Naruto quien se desintegro en medio de una nube de humo.

- ¡No es posible! - gritó Chōji al tiempo que vio a Naruto emerger desde debajo de la tierra completamente ileso.

- Lo siento Chōji, pero esto se acaba ahora. – dijo Naruto mientras completaba una muy compleja secuencia de sellos – Rayton Fukushū no sora (Venganza del Cielo) – dijo Naruto al tiempo un poderoso rayo caía del cielo sobre Chōji dejándolo inconsciente.

- Todo el tiempo fue un clon dijo Chōji antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Tan pronto termino el combate el equipo médico de Konoha ingreso a la arena para atender a Chōji quien al parecer no había tanto daño como parecía.

Luego de unos minutos de tensión Tsunade hizo su ingreso a la arena e hizo el siguiente anuncio:

- Luego de hablar con el capitán del equipo médico me complace anunciarles que tanto Chōji Akemichi como Ino Yamanaka se encuentran sanos y salvos. Al parecer todo el daño que recibieron en la pelea no fue tan grave como parecía. Ahora sin más preámbulo, demos inició a la última pelea del torneo entre Takashiro de la aldea de la Estrella y Konohamaru de la aldea oculta de la hoja, luego podremos presenciar el último desafío de Uzumaki Naruto.

Tras este anuncio, los dos genin hicieron su ingreso entre múltiples ovaciones. Una vez en el centro de la arena ambos contendientes asumieron su posición de combate y se prepararon para atacarse el uno al otro con todo lo que tenían.

Takashiro hizo el primer movimiento atacando a Konohamaru con poderosos rayos desde tres direcciones distintas.

Por su parte Konohamaru quien había aprovechado su descanso para conversar con Udon y Moegi, sabía a la perfección que debía hacer todo lo posible para reducir la distancia entre él y su rival, pues aunque este último tenía un rango excepcional, sus jutsus no eran efectivos a corta distancia, pero acercarse a Takashiro era más complicado de lo que Konohamaru esperaba.

El error de Udon fue tratar de comprender el patrón de ataque de su rival en tanto que el de Moegi fue su mal manejo del chakra, pero Konohamaru era distinto a sus amigos, él era bastante osado casi hasta el punto de la imprudencia tal como Naruto.

Por su parte Takashiro, quien había presenciado el terrible poder del Razengan, tanto en las peleas de Konohamaru como en las de Naruto, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el shinobi de la hoja se acercara lo suficiente para usar ese terrible jutsu.

La pelea entre Konohamaru y Takashiro se resumía a una sola palabra estrategia absoluta, quien lograra acorralar a su rival dentro de su ritmo de juego ganaría la pelea.

Konhamaru sabía que sus oportunidades en campo abierto eran casi nulas, pues las descargas de energía de Takashiro podían llegar desde cualquier dirección, excepto bajo tierra, así que trato de atraer a Takashiro hacia la parte boscosa de la arena de batalla.

Por su parte Takashiro quien conocía a la perfección las limitaciones de sus jutsus tenía guardado un pequeño haz bajo la manga, el mismo que uso contra Udon, así que decidió seguirle el juego a Konohamaru y entrar al pequeño bosque tras él

- ¡Te tengo shinobi de la estrella! – grito Konohamaru al tiempo que se lanzaba al ataque contra Takashiro.

- Eso crees niñato, pues veamos quién tiene a quién. - respondió el shinobi de la estrella mientras concentraba una pequeña cantidad de chakra en las puntas de sus dedos.

Cuando Konohamaru acertó el primer golpe, sintió como si cientos de agujas recorrieran todo su cuerpo y el dolor sólo se incrementó cuando Takashiro lo golpeó levemente en su pecho haciéndolo salir disparado hacia el centro del pequeño bosque, fuera del rango visual del shinobi de la estrella.

Pese a su actual ventaja, Takashiro tenía en claro que no acabaría con Konohamaru con un par de descargas así que se preparó para el contraataque del joven genin.

Por otro lado, Konohamaru preparó su siguiente estrategia y salió corriendo del bosque a toda velocidad atrayendo la atención de Takashiro, quien al verlo correr se lanzó en su caza.

Una vez lejos del pequeño bosque Takashiro se vio rodeado por cuatro Konohamarus quienes se lanzaron al ataque desde cuatro direcciones diferentes, sólo para ser destruidos por una poderosa descarga eléctrica de Takashiro.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes bebé llorón? – grito Takashiro, provocando a Konohamaru.

- A decir verdad. No – respondió la voz de Konohamaru mientras este atacaba desde el cielo con un pequeño razengan.

- ¡Oh No lo harás! – grito el joven shinobi mientras lanzaba sendas descargas eléctricas hacia un indefenso Konohamaru, haciéndolo explotar en el aire.

- ¡Oh, claro que sí! – respondió Konohamaru mientras emergía desde debajo de la tierra razengan en mano lanzando a Takashiro por los aires, para luego caer violentamente a tierra. – Ahora terminemos con esto. Estilo de Tierra, Pantano de Lodo (Nota del autor no encontré la traducción al japonés se aceptan sugerencias) – dijo Konohamaru mientras el suelo bajo la espalda de Takashiro se convertía en un inmenso charco de lodo que lo trago casi por completo inmovilizándolo instantáneamente. – Ya sabes que hacer shinobi de la estrella o tengo que dejarte inconsciente por falta de oxígeno.

- Está bien yo Katsuyori Takashiro de Hoshigakure me rindo.

- Liberar. – dijo Konohamaru al tiempo que el árbitro lo declaraba ganador.

Luego de esa gran pelea Konohamaru procedió a darle la mano ayudar a su rival a ponerse de pie y ambos abandonaron la arena de combate en medio de una tremenda ovación

Finalmente llegó el turno de Naruto, quien esta vez tuvo un frío recibimiento en la arena de combate salvo por algunos de sus amigos que lo seguían animando con todas sus fuerzas, al parecer el resultado de sus dos peleas anteriores había puesto al público en su contra.

Sin embargo, a Naruto eso parecía no importarle, pues sólo había una persona que quería que estuviera apoyándolo en ese momento y ella estaba allí, justo frente a él en las tribunas y lo observaba con mucha atención dándole ánimo junto sus demás amigos.

Chōji e Ino al percatarse de lo ocurrido decidieron salir de los camerinos y desearle suerte en frente de todos los espectadores quienes de inmediato se dieron cuenta de su gran equivocación y empezaron a ovacionar nuevamente al rubio.

- Uzumaki Naruto, haz hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora, pero aun te queda un adversario por delante, esta probablemente sea la pelea más difícil de todas pero nadie dijo que llegar al rango de Chunin sería fácil, ahora sin más preámbulos que empiece el combate. – dijo la Hokage mientras hacía su ingreso a la arena de combate Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto sabía por experiencia propia que el ninja que copia no era un rival para tomar a la ligera y su antiguo sensei no le daría ninguna clase de tregua durante la batalla, incluso el loto blanco podría ser poco frente a Kakashi quien podría imitar fácilmente sus técnicas con su sharingan el cual estaba totalmente descubierto, señal inequívoca de que el experimentado Jounin iba a darle a Naruto la pelea más dura de su vida.

- Naruto es mejor que salgas a luchar directamente ¿Crees que puedes manejarme con un kagebunshin? – dijo el jounin provocando múltiples murmullos entre la audiencia.

- Está bien Kakashi sensei, pero ¿Cómo lo supo? – dijo el rubio mientras salía debajo de la arena en modo senin y hacía desaparecer al clon que se encontraba parado en el centro de la arena.

- Muy simple, creaste cuatro clones cuando peleaste contra Kiba y sólo tres de ellos salieron del bosque a luchar contra él, luego cuando Chōji se encargó del último de tus tres clones decidiste revelar al cuarto clon mientras tú permanecías oculto acumulando chakra y transfiriéndolo a tus clones con ayuda de la habilidad especial del kyubi.

- Pues bien, nada se te escapa sensei, pero está vez voy a demostrarte los frutos de mi entrenamiento, esa será mi forma de agradecerte por convencer a Tsunade ba-chan de dejarme participar en los exámenes Chunin de este año. – dijo el rubio mientras se preparaba para crear nuevos clones.

- Muy bien Naruto, veamos ¿Qué tienes? – dijo el Jounin mientras se aprestaba para el combate.

Kakashi sabía perfectamente que sin contar el chakra del Kyubi, el chakra de Naruto era como ocho o nueve veces superior al suyo y con el tiempo este seguiría incrementándose así que no podía darse el lujo de tener una pelea larga, por lo que trataría de engañar a Naruto para que cometiera un error y luego forzarlo a rendirse.

Por su parte Naruto sabía que su antiguo sensei no sólo era hábil, sino también astuto y que aprovecharía cualquier apertura que el rubio pudiera dejarle.

Mientras sus cuatro clones intentaban en vano distraer a Kakashi usando sólo taijutsu Naruto buscaba una forma de salir del rango de visión de su sensei, quien decidió igualar la partida creando tres clones para que lo apoyen en el combate.

Una vez que Kakashi se deshizo de los clones de Naruto decidió ir directo tras el original, quien intento retrasarlo empleando dos técnicas de Senjutsu a fin de lograr escapar al agudo sharingan de su sensei.

- Gamma abura (Aceite de sapo) – dijo el rubio antes de empezar a escupir una sustancia viscosa de color verde oliva contra su antiguo sensei, quien evito fácilmente el ataque dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

Sin embargo Naruto estaba lejos de haber terminado con su estrategia y decidió hacer uso de las técnicas favoritas de los sapos mensajeros, que consistía en crear una densa pantalla de humo el cual al ser inalado desorientaba a la víctima.

- Gamma dokukei (Veneno de sapo) – dijo Naruto mientras una nube de vapor morado emergía de su boca, ocultándolo por completo de la vista de Kakashi, quien no tuvo más opción que conservar su distancia a fin de evitar verse atrapado por el veneno.

Finalmente tras unos angustiantes 10 minutos Naruto había encontrado la forma de escapar al vigilante ojo de su sensei, con lo cual podría emplear sus jutsus con tranquilidad sin riesgo de que estos sean copiados por Kakashi.

- Suiton kōri no yari (Lanza de hielo) – dijo el genin al tiempo que tres lanzas de hielo se aparecieron flotando a su lado.

Sin embargo la supuesta ventaja de Naruto pronto se volvería en su contra pues si bien es cierto Kakashi no podía ver a través del vapor venenoso, él tampoco podía hacerlo, por lo tanto no pudo percatarse que el experimentado Jounin estaba listo para su ataque.

Cuando el joven shinobi lanzó su ataque este fue contrarrestado con una impresionante bola de juego, que no sólo derritió los proyectiles de hielo, sino que también incendió el aceite y disipó la nube de gas venenoso.

Al parecer, esta vez Naruto estaba atrapado, pues el experimentado Jounin no iba a dejarlo escapar en especial teniéndolo literalmente contra la pared.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu – dijo el rubio al tiempo que se mordía el dedo y procedía a invocar a cuatro jóvenes sapos, todos ellos tan altos como el propio Kakashi.

- Naruto, tiempo sin verte. – dijo uno de los sapos que destacaba por su piel anaranjada y algunas líneas azules en su cabeza.

- No hay tiempo para saludos Gamakichi, estoy en serios problemas, necesito vuestra ayuda para salir de aquí o Kakashi sensei me vencerá.

- Ya veo, bueno haremos lo que podamos para crear una apertura. Gamatatsu, Yamakishi, Yakimaru ¿Ven al sujeto frente a nosotros?

- Sí - contestaron los tres sapos al unísono.

- Pues derríbenlo, Naruto necesita una apertura para salir de aquí.

- Eso no va a ser tan simple. – dijo un pequeño perro parado al lado de Kakashi. – Chicos ya saben qué hacer.

La situación se ponía cada vez más problemática para Naruto pues los perros superaban en número a los sapos y aunque estos eran más fuertes, el escuadrón de perros de Kakashi eran todos guerreros muy experimentados, pero Naruto no iba a correr el riesgo de llamar a Gamabunta y a la guardia real de los sapos, pues sabía a la perfección que el jefe sapo lo castigaría por desperdiciar su tiempo en un asunto tan banal como un simple kumite.

- **Naruto déjame salir, yo me haré cargo de esto. **– dijo el zorro viendo la terrible situación en la que el propio Naruto se había colocado.

- Eso ni hablar Kurama, es mi examen y lo voy a superar solo, gracias por tu ayuda pero no sería justo para nadie que tú te hagas cargo de esto. – respondió el rubio

- **Cómo gustes, será muy divertido ver como Kakashi te patea el trasero. –** dijo el bijuu mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano con expresión socarrona.

Mientras los sapos trataban sin éxito de acercarse a Kakashi, Naruto por su parte decidió que era hora de ir a por todo, así que sin preocuparse por el sharingan decidió atacar directamente a su sensei con un ataque doble, para lo cual creo un kagebunshin.

El jounin al percatarse de la estrategia de Naruto procedió a prepararse para cualquier cosa que su viejo pupilo pudiera lanzarle y es así como ambos shinobis empezaron a realizar la misma secuencia de sellos.

- Doton Tsuchi dansu (Danza de la tierra) – dijeron al unísono ambos shinobis al tiempo que completaban una corta pero compleja secuencia de sellos y ponían la palma de su mano derecha en la tierra.

Súbitamente múltiples picos de roca empezaron a emerger del suelo justo bajo los shinobis, los cuales Kakashi pudo esquivar con mucha dificultad dando un tremendo salto hacia atrás, momento que fue aprovechado por Naruto para lanzarse contra su antiguo sensei saltando sobre su kage bunshin quien quedó a merced del terrible jutsu.

Tan pronto Naruto alcanzo a su antiguo sensei una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pero todo cambió en un instante pues el cuerpo de Kakashi fue reemplazado por un gran tronco de madera que se hizo astillas al impacto del razengan, al tiempo que una poderosa descarga eléctrica recorría el cuerpo de Naruto, quien cayó al suelo instantáneamente.

- Lo siento Naruto, pero no puedo permitirte ganar. – dijo su antiguo sensei aterrizando al lado de Naruto.

- Lo sé Kakashi sensei, es por eso que yo Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha me rindo. – dijo el rubio mientras se reincorporaba lentamente, al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba un poco sombrío, él había fallado.

Cuando Naruto pronunció esas dos palabras todo el estadio quedó en completo silencio.

Finalmente, luego de un par de minutos la voz de la Hokage resonó por todas las paredes del coliseo.

- Bueno con esto terminan los exámenes chunin de este año, los resultados os lo haremos saber en unos minutos, les agradecemos a todos los participantes que se sirvan regresar a sus camerinos hasta que los organizadores los hagan venir.

Tras aproximadamente una hora de espera, la Hokage convocó a todas las personas para que retornen a sus asientos, luego Shikamaru Nara hizo su ingreso a la arena de combate seguido por los nueve finalistas.

- Bienvenidos nuevamente aspirantes, a lo largo del presente examen, todos ustedes sin excepción han demostrado que merecen estar aquí. Sin embargo, como pueden ver delante de ustedes hay sólo cuatro chalecos para los futuros chunin así que cuando diga vuestro nombre sírvanse dar un paso al frente:

Shizune Ayame – dijo la Hokage, mientras la kunoichi de la Arena daba un paso al frente observando a cada uno de sus compañeros. – A lo largo del presente examen has demostrado tener la agudeza mental necesaria para sobreponerte a cualquier problema, lo que sin lugar a duda te hace digna de ser considerada una verdadera Kunoichi, así que ahora recibe este chaleco y regresa con orgullo a sunagakure convertida en toda una chunin.

Amegura Moegi – dijo la Hokage mientras la kunoichi daba un paso al frente, visiblemente emocionada. – Tu gran habilidad y poderosos jutsus demuestran que estas lista para seguir adelante en tu camino shinobi, pero recuerda que la verdadera clave para sobrevivir en el mundo shinobi radica en mantener siempre la cabeza fría, ahora recibe este chaleco y enorgullece a tu aldea honrando siempre las tradiciones sobre las cuales esta fue fundada.

Katsuyori Takashiro, sin lugar a dudas Hoshigakure debe estar orgullosa de ti, en representación de Konoha, yo Senjuu Tsunade, quinta Hokage de la villa te hago entrega de este chaleco que rinde testimonio de tu destreza en combate, la misma que se caracteriza por tu alto grado de control de chakra. Ahora jovencito ven aquí y únete a tus colegas chunin. – dijo Tsunade mientras el joven shinobi de la estrella quien era el más joven del grupo se acercaba a recibir su chaleco.

Sarutobi Konohamaru, que quede claro que recibes esta distinción entre tus compañeros no por haber ganado el torneo, sino porque realmente eres digno de ella, cualquier cabeza hueca puede pelear, pero sólo un verdadero Shinobi sabe cómo y cuándo hacerlo, a lo largo del presente examen haz mostrado un alto grado de madurez, astucia y valor que son los tres virtudes que deben estar presentes en todo ninja, tal como me dijo alguna vez mi sabio maestro, no creas que esto es el final, sino por el contrario a partir de ahora la voluntad del fuego exigirá aún más de ti.

En cuanto a ustedes cuatro, dieron su mejor esfuerzo y siempre pueden volver a intentarlo el año entrante, no se rindan nunca y sigan siempre por la senda de su camino shinobi, manteniéndose firmes en sus convicciones y los valores que sus maestros hayan tenido a bien enseñarles.

Finalmente, Uzumaki Naruto, aunque no tengo un chaleco para ti, quiero decirte que el consejo de Konoha ha decidido concederte el rango de Chunin, puesto que a lo largo del presente examen nos has demostrado que eres digno de dicho título, tu alto grado de control de chakra, madurez e inteligencia te ayudaron a superar cada prueba frente a ti y sin importar lo mucho que este examen demando de ti jamás perdiste el control de tus jutsus ni mucho menos empleaste un poder innecesario contra tus rivales pudiendo hacerlo. Sin embargo la razón por la que no hay un chaleco para ti es bien simple, un jounin no necesita demostrarle a nadie que es un verdadero shinobi. Tal como lo oyes Naruto, por el poder concedido a mí por el concejo de Konoha y los señores feudales del país del fuego en este acto yo godaime Hokage, teniendo en cuenta los múltiples servicios prestados a la aldea y a todo el mundo ninja en su hora más oscura, te otorgo en este acto el rango de Jounin de Konoha.

Tan pronto Tsunade terminó de decir estas palabras Naruto empezó a llorar de felicidad y el coliseo entero empezó a gritar su nombre.


	11. Chapter 11: El Cofre del cielo

Estimados amigos:

Tal como se los prometí, luego de los exámenes Chunin esta historia toma una nueva dirección enfocándose principalmente la relación entre Naruto y Hinata, la cual se va a ir desarrollando en forma paulatina, haciéndose más fuerte día a día, pero mejor no les cuento más y los dejo con este pequeño capítulo que es un prólogo de todo lo que viene más adelante.

Un fuerte saludo a todos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

El cofre del Cielo

Naruto no cabía en sí de felicidad, al fin lo había logrado y lo único que tuvo que hacer para conseguirlo era mostrar control de chakra y prudencia.

Luego de la ceremonia de clausura Naruto se dirigió rápidamente hacia su casa, en donde planeaba realizar una pequeña celebración en compañía de sus amigos, sin embargo al llegar a su casa encontró a su sensei sentado sobre cuatro cadáveres en gran el patio interno.

- Lo siento Naruto, pero tengo que irme, sé que prometí entrenarte, pero no puedo permanecer más en Konoha, Onikage se está moviendo y como podrás ver envió a estos cuatro a hacer su trabajo sucio, si permanezco aquí mucho tiempo no tardará en atacar la villa. – dijo el shinobi mientras ajustaba su armadura.

- Entiendo Rikimaru sensei, pero ¿Qué sucederá si el viene tras de mí? – dijo el rubio algo intrigado.

- Entonces tú te defenderás, ya te enseñé todo lo básico, con eso y la ayuda de tu bijuu debería bastar para que puedas derrotarlo.

- Está bien, pero ¿Y mi entrenamiento? – replicó el jinchuriki.

- Sólo hay un jutsu más que tengo que enseñarte, se llama Tengoku-no-hitsu, con el podrás convocar un pequeño cofre en el cual he guardado unos cuantos pergaminos con las técnicas intermedias y avanzadas del loto blanco, sigue las instrucciones de esos pergaminos y en poco tiempo podrás dominar esas técnicas. – dijo el shinobi, luego de entregarle un pequeño pergamino a Naruto, antes de desaparecer en medio de una nube de humo junto con los cuerpos de sus atacantes.

Cuando Naruto revisó el pergamino encontró información detallada sobre el Tengoku-no-hitsu, un jutsu bastante simple pero de gran utilidad.

Luego de revisar un par de veces el pergamino, el joven jounin decidió ponerse a practicar el nuevo jutsu pero fue interrumpido por las voces de sus amigos quienes llamaban a la puerta, así que luego de guardar cuidadosamente el pergamino en su gabardina se dirigió a la puerta, después de todo no podía hacer esperar a sus invitados, pues Rikimaru sensei lo castigaría severamente si se enterase alguna vez de tal descortesía.

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, todos los presentes estaban muy felices por el nuevo jounin de Konoha, Naruto había pensado utilizar la fiesta para hablar con Hinata acerca de sus sentimientos, pero las oportunidades de estar a solas con la Hyuga eran casi nulas.

Cómo a eso de las once de la noche sus amigos empezaron a retirarse, los primeros en partir fueron Sakura y Kakashi seguidos de Shikamaru quien se dirigió al hospital en compañía de Ino pues pese a lo leve de sus heridas la Hokage insistió en que Chōji pasará la noche en el hospital de Konoha. Por su parte Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y Killer Bee se retiraron casi a media noche pues tenían que partir hacia sus respectivas villas a primera hora.

Aproximadamente a la una de la mañana partió Gai sensei en compañía de todo su equipo y Kiba, seguidos por el resto de invitados, dejando solos a Naruto y Hinata quien también tenía intenciones de pasar un tiempo a solas con Naruto.

- Vaya, que desorden. – dijo el rubio mientras miraba su sala.

- No te preocupes Naruto-kun yo te ayudaré a limpiar. – dijo la kunoichi, mientras empezaba a recoger el desastre.

- No es necesario Hinata-chan, deja que los clones se encarguen, permíteme acompañarte a tu casa, tengo algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

- Está bien Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata sonrojándose un poco.

La mansión Hyuga no estaba muy lejos de la residencia Namikaze, pero ninguno de los jóvenes tenía apuro por llegar, así que caminaron muy lentamente disfrutando el fresco aire de la noche.

- Hinata-chan, muchas gracias por todo.

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? Todo esto fue posible por tu propio esfuerzo. – respondió la Hyuga algo sorprendida por el comentario de su acompañante.

- Te doy las gracias porque siempre creíste en mí, porque sin importar lo que los demás dijeran sobre mí o Kurama, siempre estuviste allí, lo que quiero decir es que… - dijo el rubio antes de pararse en seco y tomar la mano de Hinata, mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

- Si Naruto-kun. – dijo la kunoichi temblando de pies a cabeza.

- Lo que quiero decir es que no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí hasta que casi te perdí en aquella misión, fui un verdadero tonto, siempre persiguiendo un inalcanzable cuando tú estabas allí frente a mí, apoyándome y preocupándote por mí, incluso arriesgaste tu vida al enfrentar a Pain y tuviste el valor de abrir tu corazón pese a que no lo merecía. – dijo Naruto mientras una bajaba la mirada al suelo.

- Naruto-kun, no digas eso. – dijo la Hyuga. – Tú eres la persona más grandiosa que jamás haya conocido, si no fuera por ti jamás hubiera llegado a hacer todo lo que hice, tu haz sido mi inspiración y aunque nunca te diste cuenta de lo que sentía yo siempre te he amado.

- Lo sé Hinata, lo sé y sólo imaginar lo que has tenido que soportar por mi poca atención me hace sentir muy avergonzado, en especial ahora que me doy cuenta que lo importante que eres para mí. Qué difícil es esto

- **Sólo sigue tu corazón baka, acaso es tan difícil decirlo, más vale que lo hagas tú porque de lo contrario se lo diré yo y ahora déjame dormir. **– rezongó el kyubi mientras lo miraba fijo a sus ojos.

- Ya lo sé zorro malhumorado.

- Naruto-kun, yo…, mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado. – dijo la Hyuga mirando fijamente a Naruto.

- Pero los míos sí, lo que quiero decir es que yo te quiero Hinata y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. – dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba.

- Yo también. – respondió la Kunoichi mientras sentía el cálido abrazo de Naruto.

- Hinata-sama. – dijo una voz desconocida mientras los dos jóvenes se separaban lentamente. – su padre está muy preocupado por Usted, por favor regresemos pronto a la mansión Hyuga

- Está bien, Naruto-kun, te parece bien si continuamos esta conversación mañana.

- Hai Hinata-chan

Luego de escoltar a Hinata y al mensajero de los Hyuga hasta la imponente mansión Hyuga, Naruto regresó a toda velocidad a su casa y luego de verificar que los clones habían acabado con el aseo procedió echarse a descansar.

Tras dormir unas cuantas horas, Naruto procedió a vestirse nuevamente para salir en busca de Hinata, pero cuando se pone nuevamente su abrigo el pequeño pergamino se cayó de su bolsillo, en ese instante Naruto recordó su última conversación con su sensei y procedió a convocar al tengoku-no-hitsu.

Tan pronto Naruto termino la secuencia de sellos un gran cofre de madera apareció frente a él, dentro del cofre Naruto encontró una pequeña nota y varias decenas de pergaminos, algunos de ellos con misteriosos sellos de color amarillo y rojo.

La nota decía lo siguiente: "Naruto-kun has progresado bastante en los últimos meses no dudo que lograste superar tu prueba final y ahora debes ostentar el rango de Chunin, por lo que escuche en la aldea ese es un gran privilegio. Sin embargo tu entrenamiento está muy lejos de acabar, dentro de este cofre encontrarás noventa pergaminos todos ellos contienen aquellos jutsus que quisiera poder enseñarte pero lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo, pues Onikage está en movimiento de nuevo y es probable de que venga a por mí, si me quedo toda Konoha podría ser devastada, así que es mejor que me vaya y luche con onikage en mis propios términos.

Como habrás podido notar algunos pergaminos tienen un sello amarillo y otros un sello rojo, en tanto que la mayor parte de los pergaminos no tienen sello alguno, pues bien los de sello rojo contienen jutsus muy avanzados a los cuales no podrás acceder hasta que hayas dominado los jutsus de nivel intermedio que como bien supondrás son aquellos pergaminos con sello amarillo, a los cuales sólo podrás acceder cuando tengas un adecuado control de chakra.

Los pergaminos sin sello contienen técnicas básicas algunas de control elemental y otras que te iniciaran en el dominio del cielo, el orden de aprenderlas queda a tu libre albedrío.

La clave para abrir los sellos es la técnica tengoku-no-kari (llave del cielo), una vez que hayas aprendido el jutsu, podrás aplicarlo en cada uno de los sellos, los cuales demandarán que des pruebas de tu grado de control de chakra, ello me asegura de que no hagas trampa, los sellos rojos se abren con una mínima cantidad de chakra, pero no creas que es fácil hacerlo pues liberar la cantidad exacta de chakra es algo que sólo puede hacer un verdadero maestro ninja, en tanto que los de sello amarillo requieren una cantidad de chakra un tanto elevada, pero difícil de controlar.

Te deseo suerte en tu entrenamiento y espero poder verte de nuevo algún día y una cosa más nunca comentes a nadie de la existencia de estos pergaminos pues como te dije alguna vez la corriente del loto blanco es muy secreta y sólo debe enseñarse a aquellos que sean dignos de ella.

Sé que con el tiempo encontrarás a alguien digno al cual transmitirle el conocimiento que te he confiado, confío en que ese alguien sea alguno de tus hijos o algún discípulo que te muestre la pureza de espíritu que tú me mostraste en su momento.

Adiós Naruto y buena suerte."

Dentro del cofre Naruto encontró veinte pergaminos con sello rojo, treinta con sello amarillo y cuarenta sin sello alguno. Naruto sabía que su entrenamiento sería largo y difícil por suerte contaba con sus kage bunshin para que lo ayuden con el mismo.

Una vez hecho esto, el joven jounin salió de su casa rumbo a la residencia Hyuga para ver a Hinata y culminar su conversación de la madrugada.


	12. Chapter 12: La Confrontación

Estimados amigos:

Dado el alto grado de aceptación de la presente historia y como regalo de bienvenida a los nuevos lectores he decidido subir este capítulo antes del fin de semana, esperando sea de su agrado.

La próxima actualización será el el día sábado de esta semana, salvo que obtenga al menos 5 reviews adicionales en cuy caso subiré la actualización el viernes y una adicional el fin de semana.

Un afectuoso saludo a todos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

La confrontación

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga, Hinata soportaba una fuerte reprimenda por parte de su padre, quien estaba bastante molesto por el irresponsable comportamiento de su hija.

Tras las disculpas y explicaciones del caso, Hinata decidió que era tiempo de hablar directamente con su padre sobre sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, después de todo sin importar lo que lord Hiashi dijera ella ya había tomado su decisión y nada podría impedirle estar al lado de Naruto.

- Padre, tengo una pregunta que hacerle – dijo Hinata algo nerviosa - ¿Qué opina Usted de Uzumaki Naruto?

- Creo que tiene mucho potencial. – dijo Hiashi con un tono bastante serio. – pero ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?

- Padre la verdad es que yo lo amo y estoy segura de que el siente lo mismo por mí.

- Eso jamás, tu eres la heredera del clan Hyuga y no puedes estar al lado de un jinchuriki como Uzumaki Naruto, tú te desposaras con quien yo diga y nadie más. – dijo Hiashi en un tono bastante enérgico.

- Siento contrariarlo padre, pero ya he tomado mi decisión. – dijo Hinata encarando a Hiashi.

- Eso no pasará mientras yo viva y a partir de este momento tienes prohibido acercarte a ese muchacho, por más que sea el héroe de la aldea, él no es ni será jamás un Hyuga y no pienso permitir que nuestra sangre se mezcle con la de él. – dijo Hiashi bastante más exaltado.

- Entiendo padre, pero no estoy dispuesta a acatar esa orden. – dijo Hinata en tono desafiante.

- Eso lo veremos Hinata, hay muchos secretos del Byakugan que aún no conoces, secretos que puedo usar contra ti o contra ese mocoso con tal de que me obedezcas. – dijo lord Hiashi mientras activaba su Byakugan.

Hanabi quien había escuchado accidentalmente los gritos de su padre se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba en serios problemas así que decidió ir en busca de Neji a fin de que acudiera al auxilio de su hermana.

Cuando Neji y Hanabi llegaron al salón donde se encontraban Hiashi y Hinata, se dieron cuenta que este se encontraba sellado por alguna clase de barrera y en su interior sólo se escuchaba los gritos de Hinata y Hiashi.

- Hanabi, debes ir en busca de ayuda, si esto sigue así no sé lo que pueda ocurrir. – dijo Neji quien buscaba una forma de ingresar a la habitación, pero todo era inútil, dado que Hiashi había puesto una poderosa barrera alrededor de la habitación.

Mientras tanto al interior del salón:

- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti la pureza del clan? ¿Qué más da si la línea de sangre se pierde es de mi vida de lo que hablamos? – reclamó Hinata en tono airado

- No lo entiendes Hinata, nuestra línea de sangre es única y no podemos permitir que esta se diluya de ninguna manera, está discusión llegó a su fin, si tu insistes en irte con ese jinchuriki entonces tendré que sellar tu línea de sangre, acaso quieres eso, ser marcada como parte de la rama secundaria. – dijo Hiashi bastante exasperado.

- Si ese es el precio a pagar para estar con Naruto, gustosa lo aceptaré. – respondió Hinata.

- Pues yo no lo acepto, eres mi hija y deberás actuar como tal, te guste o no, de lo contrario no puedo responder por tu salud.

- Pero yo sí – dijo el rubio al tiempo que aparecía en medio de la habitación en medio de un destello dorado

- ¿Quién te crees tú para irrumpir así en mi casa? – dijo Hiashi bastante exaltado.

- Soy Uzumaki Naruto y no permitiré que nadie lastime a Hinata-chan, ni siquiera su propio padre, ahora Hiashi-dono a menos que quiera enfrentarse a mí y al bijuu que reside en mi interior le recomiendo que libere su barrera y nos deje marchar pacíficamente. – dijo el jounin al tiempo que sus pupilas se alargaban amenazadoramente.

- Si una pelea es lo que quieres jinchuriki, una pelea tendrás. – dijo Hiashi asumiendo la posición de Juken

- Piénsalo mejor padre, somos dos contra uno.

- No Hinata, esto es entre él y yo, si tu atacas a tu padre serás considerada una traidora por tu clan y la aldea, en cambio sí soy yo quien lucha, sólo será una simple riña entre dos ninjas.

- Mejor aún Naruto, hagamos de esto un duelo, así si mueres yo no seré considerado un asesino. – dijo Hiashi recobrando la calma.

- Que así sea Hiashi-dono. – dijo Naruto mientras relajaba un poco su postura.

- Muy bien Naruto, el duelo tendrá lugar mañana al medio día, en el patio principal de la mansión Hyuga, mientras tanto mi hija permanecerá aquí, si me derrotas te permitiré cortejar a Hinata, pero si pierdes deberás alejarte de Hinata para siempre. ¿Aceptas?

- Acepto, pero con una condición Hinata no debe sufrir ninguna clase daño o maltrato por parte de Usted o el clan Hyuga sin importar el resultado del duelo.

- ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy? ¿Acaso me crees capaz de lastimar a mi propia hija? – pregunto Hiashi bastante indignado.

- ¿Acepta o no mis condiciones Hiashi-dono? – respondió Naruto bastante serio.

- Está bien, acepto, después de todo. ¿Qué posibilidades tienes contra mí si ni siquiera fuiste capaz de vencer a Kakashi? – dijo Hiashi bastante confiado.

- Hinata parece que nuestra conversación tendrá que esperar un día más.

- Hai Naruto, por favor ten cuidado. – dijo Hinata.

- No te preocupes, no está en mis planes perder ante tu padre. Ahora debo irme pues tengo que entrenar. Hasta mañana Hinata, Hiashi-dono. – dijo el rubio haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de desaparecer en otro destello dorado.

- Hinata vuelve a tu habitación y no salgas de allí pues de lo contrario serás severamente castigada. – dijo Hiashi mientras le daba la espalda a su hija.

Hiashi no sabía con certeza si su decisión era la más adecuada, pues Naruto era un verdadero héroe, no sólo para Konoha, sino también para las otras cuatro villas, quizá esta vez debía dar marcha atrás, pero como líder del clan él debía proteger la línea de sangre sobre cualquier otra cosa.

El hecho de que Naruto fuera un jinchuriki, poco o nada le importaba, pues él sabía tan bien como los demás habitantes de Konoha que Naruto gustoso daría su vida por defender la aldea, pero él no era un Hyuga y por lo tanto no podía permitirle permanecer junto a Hinata.

Usar el sello de pájaro enjaulado en su propia hija era impensable, pero su deber como jefe del clan lo obligaba a ello, ya antes se había hecho, aquellos shinobis que abandonaban el clan voluntariamente se sometían a tan humillante procedimiento, pero la situación de Hinata era distinta, después de todo era la hija del líder del clan, eso sería una humillación no sólo para Hinata, sino para toda su familia y el propio clan.

Entonces pensó que esto tal vez sea una oportunidad para reparar el error que cometió con su hermano, pero qué pensarían de él los ancianos del clan. El clan Hyuga al igual que muchos otros clanes de la aldea había sido construido bajo tradiciones muy fuertes, las cuales no podían ser ignoradas, si Naruto lo vencía podría concederle a su hija aquello que ella más anhelaba, pero el sería cuestionado como jefe del clan.

Tal vez si se tratase de Hanabi en lugar de Hinata podría ser más flexible, pero Hinata era su primera hija y la tradición establecía que debía hacer y él más que nadie debería honrarla, si tan solo su hermano estuviera vivo, él podría cederle su lugar, pues sin importar el resultado del duelo las cosas no serían fáciles para Hinata.

Por su parte Naruto, sabía que el viejo Hyuga sería un rival difícil, y no estaba seguro si podría contenerse en la lucha, pero algo sí tenía claro, no permitiría que Hinata sufriera daño alguno.

Cuando Hanabi se enteró de lo ocurrido, empezó a preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto en avisarle a Naruto lo que estaba ocurriendo, si tan sólo hubiera ido donde la Hokage en lugar de detenerse a hablar con Naruto cuando lo vio a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, es más pensaba que quizá si Naruto no hubiera intervenido, Hinata y su padre hubieran arreglado la situación por sí solos.

Fue una larga noche tanto para los Hyuga como para Naruto quien decidió repasar todos sus jutsus y prepararse para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, después de todo el duelo sería en la misma mansión Hyuga donde Naruto sería tratado como un verdadero enemigo del clan, después de todo lucharía contra el líder del mismo.

Al día siguiente Naruto llegó a la hora señalada a la mansión Hyuga, en donde fue recibido por dos ancianos del clan quienes al verlo sólo le preguntaron por sus dos testigos, en ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta que no le había comentado a nadie sobre el duelo así que se excusó y solicitó que el duelo se postergue una hora mientras el traía a sus testigos.

Lord Hiashi aceptó la solicitud del joven, pues sabía que esa hora adicional le daría tiempo suficiente para negociar con el consejo Hyuga sobre su destino y el de su hija en caso él fuera derrotado, después de todo él no quería que Hinata fuera considerada una exiliada del clan.

Aproximadamente 45 minutos después Naruto llegó nuevamente a la residencia Hyuga en compañía de Ino y Sai, quienes accedieron a ser sus testigos en el duelo.

Lo que Naruto no sabía es que sus acciones no habían pasado desapercibidas para sus demás amigos quienes en un afán de evitar que cometiera el que podría ser el peor error de su vida fueron en busca de Godaime para que hiciera algo por evitar dicho duelo.

El duelo iba a ser dirigido por un anciano de la familia Hyuga, los testigos de ambos contendientes se sentaron en extremos opuestos del patio para poder apreciar con lujo de detalles la contienda.

Hiashi llegó acompañado de Neji, Hanabi y Hinata, está última llevaba un kimono tradicional de la familia Hyuga, el cual la hacía lucir más hermosa que nunca.

- Tal como fue acordado la mañana de ayer, el día de hoy tendrá lugar el duelo entre Uzumaki Naruto descendiente del clan Uzumaki y Hiashi Hyuga líder del clan Hyuga, las reglas son sencillas, el duelo terminará cuando uno de los dos contendientes no pueda continuar o se rinda. En caso el vencedor sea Uzumaki Naruto resulte triunfador el clan Hyuga aceptará su relación con Hyuga Hinata y se mantendrá al margen de la misma, si la victoria es para Hyuga Hiashi, Uzumaki Naruto deberá mantenerse alejado de Hyuga Hinata para siempre. – dijo el anciano que dirigía la contienda. – Hyuga Hiashi ¿Estás listo?

- Hai – respondió el experimentado shinobi asumiendo la posición Juken

- Uzumaki Naruto ¿Estás listo?

- Hai Oba-san. – dijo el Jinchuriki preparando su Kage bunshin

- Comiencen.

Tan pronto Hiashi oyó la indicación del árbitro se lanzó al ataque contra el jinchuriki quien evito la primera andanada de golpes con un salto mortal hacia atrás y luego caer acompañado de dos Kage bunshin, uno de los cuales se lanzó al ataque contra Hiashi mientras que el otro bunshin y Naruto preparaban sendos jutsus para mantener a distancia la Hyuga.

- Doton Tsuchidansu (danza de la tierra)/Fuuton Kaze setsudan (Viento Cortante) – dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y su clon al tiempo múltiples picos salían de la tierra justo bajo los pies de Hiashi y una gran corriente de aire se precipitaba contra el cortando todo a su paso Hyuga. (Nota del autor a partir de ahora voy a dividir la acción de los clones de Naruto con barras diagonales, siempre y cuando esta ocurra en simultáneo como en el presente caso)

Pronto Hiashi se dio cuenta que no podría esquivar ambos ataques, así que decidió saltar hacia atrás y usar la defensa continua Hyuga en el aire impulsándose sólo con su chakra.

Aparentemente la estrategia de Hiashi dio resultado, pero creo una brecha bastante amplia entre él y su objetivo, lo cual Hiashi decidió solucionar lanzando cuatro agujas cargadas de chakra hacia Naruto, las mismas que salieron disparadas hacia el jinchuriki tal cual si se trataran de balas.

Naruto logró esquivar tres de las cuatro agujas, pero la cuarta logro rozar su hombro izquierdo causándole una terrible quemadura y afectando su control de chakra lo que volvió inestable a sus kage bunshin.

En ese momento Naruto decidió que era hora de bajarle los humos a Hiashi Hyuga, aunque sus clones no fueran estables el aun podía usar la ayuda de Kurama para estabilizar a los dos clones y lanzar un ataque desde tres direcciones.

- Kurama, necesito tu ayuda, no que qué demonios me hizo ese viejo pero todo mi control de chakra está alterado. ¿Puedes normalizar el flujo chakra? Pienso darle algo que le demuestre quien es Uzumaki Naruto.

- **Déjalo en mis manos chico, yo me hago cargo tu sólo completa tu formación y dale con todo lo que tengas. – **dijo el enrome zorro con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro

- Hai.

Es así que los clones de Naruto rodearon al viejo Hyuga y se prepararon para soltar un ataque demoledor.

- Katon hoshinofuru (Lluvia de estrellas)/Raiton raiko shurikens (Saetas relámpago)/Suiton Jōki bakufu (Explosión de vapor) – cuando los tres clones terminaron su jutsu una violenta explosión remeció todo el lugar, sin embargo Hiashi Hyuga, quien uso nuevamente su defensa rodante aún seguía en pie.

- En serio Uzumaki Naruto, eso es todo lo que tienes, apenas si puedes dañar mi defensa rodante – dijo Hiashi en forma desafiante.

- Bueno Hyuga-san ahora que lo menciona aún me queda algo que hacer, pero me temo que no puedo garantizar su seguridad después de esto. - dijo Naruto al tiempo que el manto del zorro empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo y el de sus clones, creo que con cuatro colas será más que suficiente. – dijo el joven mientras la transformación que podría liberar a Kurama tenía lugar.

- Muy bien Uzumaki-kun muéstrame que tienes.- dijo el Hyuga asumiendo su posición Juken.

Naruto y sus clones se lanzaron violentamente al ataque pero el habilidoso Hyuga logró aplicar el golpe de los 64 trigramas incapacitando tanto a Naruto como a los clones o al menos eso creía y justo en el momento que Hiashi baja su guardia para proclamar su victoria, Naruto lanza un feroz contraataque que toma por sorpresa al experimentado shinobi, forzándolo a retroceder.

- Olvide mencionar que el Juken es inútil contra mí cuando el chakra del zorro, así que Hiashi-san será mejor que se rinda a menos que prefiera ser despedazado por el zorro de nueve colas. Bramó Naruto al tiempo que volvía a rodear al Hyuga y se aprestaba para atacar

- ¡Ya basta! Hyuga Hiashi, Uzumaki Naruto ¿Qué significa esto? Dos shinobis de la hoja tratando de matarse el uno al otro ¿Acaso se han vuelto locos? – dijo la Hokage al tiempo que irrumpía en el campo de batalla interponiéndose entre ambos contendientes. - Los quiero a los dos en mi despacho en quince minutos y este duelo queda cancelado.

- Hai godaime-sama – respondió Hiashi en el acto

- Como la Hokage diga. – respondió Naruto mientras retornaba a la normalidad, lo que sorprendió a Tsunade dado que el irreverente chico nunca antes la había llamado por su rango.

Tan pronto Tsunade se retiró llegaron dos anbus con mensajes urgentes para Ino, Sai, Neji y Hinata, al parecer ellos también estaban siendo convocados al despacho de la Hokage para una misión.


	13. Chapter 13: La Quinta Hokage

Estimados amigos:

Como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traígo el capitulo prometido, prometo publicar otro entre mañana y pasado, espero lo encuentren de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

La quinta Hokage

Tras despedirse de Hinata y sus amigos Naruto y Hiashi partieron de inmediato a la oficina de la Hokage.

Una vez allí Tsunade procedió a solicitar las explicaciones del caso y luego de un tremendo sermón, Tsunade le ordenó a Hiashi mantenerse al margen de lo que fuera que ocurría entre Naruto y Hinata.

Sin embargo, debido a su comportamiento, Naruto tampoco escapo sin castigo, pues la Hokage consideraba inaceptable que un par de adultos se comportara como unos genin recién salidos de la academia.

El castigo de Naruto consistía en servir como profesor sustituto en la academia ninja por tres meses.

- Ahora que todo está aclarado Hiashi por favor déjame a solas con Naruto y no olvides nuca está conversación, pues si algo como esto se repite, personalmente veré que seas removido del cargo del líder del clan. ¿Está claro? – dijo Tsunade con un tono muy amenazante.

- Hai godaime-sama

Una vez que Tsunade se quedó a solas con Naruto, lo miro fijamente y luego de darle un pequeño coscorrón que casi le parte el cráneo dijo:

- Sí serás estúpido, pudiste convertirte en enemigo de todo el clan Hyuga ¿Acaso alguna vez usas la cabeza? Es un verdadero milagro que hayas llegado a superar los exámenes Chunin, en verdad impresionaste al consejo usando el cerebro sobre la fuerza, pero es una lástima que eso no se te haga costumbre, en fin necesito hablar con tu sensei, tráelo aquí de inmediato. – dijo Tsunade mientras tomaba asiento.

- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible. – respondió Naruto buscando rápidamente una vía de escape de la habitación, pues sabía que Tsunade lo molería a golpes cuando se entere que Azuma Rikimaru había dejado Konoha hace un par de noches.

- Me quieres explicar ¿Por qué no puedes acatar mi orden? – dijo la sanin cerrando amenazadoramente el puño.

- Porque él dejo Konoha hace dos noches. – dijo Naruto al borde del pánico.

- ¿Qué dijiste? Déjame hablar con ese zorro bueno para nada. – gritó la Hokage antes de reducir su escritorio a astilla de un solo golpe.

- **No hay necesidad de gritar que no soy sordo. ¿Qué ocurre Tsunade?** – respondió el zorro tomando el control del cuerpo de Naruto

- Ocurre que dejaste ir a uno de los shinobis más buscados aun cuando dijiste que tú te harías cargo de él. – dijo la Tsunade mientras le apuntaba con su pulgar al cuerpo de Naruto.

- **En primer lugar yo sólo me responsabilice por la seguridad del chico no la de la villa y en segundo lugar quien o dejó ir fue él, pero si me lo preguntas tomó una buena decisión, será mejor que él te explique.** – dijo el zorro mientras Naruto volvía a la realidad.

- El zorro dice que tuviste una buena razón para dejar ir a Rikimaru, así que comienza a hablar o si no…

- Está bien Tsunade-bachan, la verdad es que hubiera sido muy peligroso que Rikimaru sensei se quedara en la aldea, pues según me dijo sus enemigos lo habían rastreado hasta aquí y si él se quedaba era posible que atacaran Konoha, así que decidió irse antes de que eso sucediera. – dijo Naruto apartando la vista de la Sanin listo para otra reprimenda.

- ¿Enemigos, que clase de enemigos? – dijo Tsunade intrigada.

- Un tal Onikage, es un demente que secuestra ninjas y los convierte en sus esclavos, según Rikimaru sensei, él es una especie de inmortal que sirve a un misterioso ser del inframundo o algo así.

- Te refieres a aquel sujeto que los ataco a Hinata y a ti hace algunos meses ¿Cierto? – dijo la sanin como si algo tomara forma dentro de su cabeza. – Por una vez tomaste la decisión correcta pero debiste haberme informado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Naruto.

- Te lo explicaré cuando llegue el resto del equipo ya no deben tardar los cite en cinco minutos, ahora sal de mi despacho, dile a Shizune que necesito otro escritorio y espera a que lleguen tus compañeros de equipo.

Luego de una breve espera Naruto vio como quince shinobis llegaban a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage, estos eran: Kurenai, Kakashi, Yamato, Gai, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Chōji y Shino. Pocas veces Naruto había visto un equipo tan grande para una misión específica.

Tan pronto la puerta del despacho de la Hokage se abrió, todo el grupo incluyendo a Naruto ingresó al despacho de Tsunade, en el cual afortunadamente había un poco más de espacio por no encontrarse presente el escritorio de la Hokage.

- Me imagino que se preguntan cuál es la razón por la que los he convocado. – dijo Tsunade haciendo una breve pausa – Pues bien en los últimos meses muchos shinobis han desaparecido misteriosamente, todos ellos sin dejar rastro, hasta la fecha ninguna de las villas ha logrado encontrar ninguna pista, lo que quiero es que todos ustedes formen un equipo y vayan tras el culpable, la última desaparición ocurrió en un pequeño pueblo al norte de Konoha.

- Godaime-sama disculpe la pregunta pero ¿Por qué enviar un equipo tan grande tras un simple secuestrador? – pregunto Gai.

- Buena pregunta Gai, la respuesta es sencilla no se trata de un simple secuestrador, tenemos poderosas razones para pensar que el hombre detrás de esto es un shinobi que responde al nombre de Onikage, todo está en las carpetas que están sobre mi…, como les decía todo está en las carpetas que Shizune les entregará al término de esta reunión, su misión es encontrar a Rikimaru y traerlo ante mí, si es posible con vida.

- Hai – todos la unísono.

- Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, ustedes estarán a cargo del rastreo de Onikage y sus colaboradores. Sakura e Ino se encargarán de atender a cualquier posible herido. Shikamaru, te confío a ti el dirigir la estrategia de esta misión, en cuanto a los demás su rol es proteger a sus compañeros de cualquier posible peligro que les pudiera estar asechando ¿Está claro?

- Hai - todos la unísono.

- Ahora retírense, todos con excepción de Hinata retírense, parten mañana a primera hora.

Una vez que Tsunade se aseguró que nadie los estaba escuchando, miro seriamente a la kunoichi y la invito a tomar asiento mientras ella se sentaba en su silla frente a los restos de su escritorio.

- Hinata, no tengo idea de que es lo que paso entre Naruto y tú, pero lo que sí sé es que a consecuencia de esos dos jounin de esta aldea, casi se asesinan uno a otro, tal vez tu no lo viste desde la perspectiva en que lo hice yo, pero Naruto estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con tu padre y si eso hubiera sucedido creo que eso hubiera terminado muy mal para ambos. – dijo la sanin bastante seria.

- Lo se Godaime-sama, le aseguro que no se va a volver a repetir hablaré con mi padre y cumpliré su mandato. – dijo la joven mirando al suelo.

- Eso no es necesario, yo ya hable con él y te aseguro que no va a volver a involucrarse entre ustedes, pero a cambio deben ser muy discretos, si es posible eviten exponerse públicamente.

- Gracias Hokage-sama. – dijo la kunoichi sonriendo.

- No tan rápido Hinata, antes que nada tienes que entender que tu padre te quiere mucho pero su posición como líder del clan demanda un cierto comportamiento por parte de él y su familia, así que no lo culpes por lo que hizo, él sólo cumplió su rol como líder del clan y aunque mis decisiones como Hokage son absolutas, eso no quiere decir que a todos les agrade, aunque algo me dice que Hiashi se siente más que satisfecho con mi decisión. Por otro lado Hinata, Naruto es un chico que ha sufrido mucho, el creció sin un padre en medio de una aldea que lo odiaba por ser el carcelero del kyubi, un destino que él no pidió, pero que su padre le confió esperando que los ciudadanos de la aldea lo traten como un héroe y no como lo contrario.

- Lo sé Godaime, pero para mí, él nunca fue un monstruo. – dijo la kunoichi un tanto incomoda por las palabras de Tsunade.

- Eso me queda claro Hinata, Kurenai sensei alguna vez me comentó que tú siempre viste a Naruto con otros ojos, pero déjame terminar. Como bien sabes con el tiempo Naruto tuvo que enfrentar la persecución a manos de Akatsuki y la muerte de uno de sus maestros, quien no era otro que su padrino aunque esto último él quizá nunca lo sepa, lo que quiero decir es que Naruto ha sufrido mucho en esta vida y él no merece sufrir más. Si bien es cierto las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que él salvo a la aldea de Pein, aún hay personas en Konoha que tienen miedo del Kyubi, pero aprecian mucho a Naruto, por favor Hinata cuida de ese descerebrado quien algún día podría convertirse en rokudaime Hokage, pues nadie encarna mejor la voluntad del fuego que ese cabeza hueca. – dijo la Hokage sonriendo.

- No se preocupe Hokage-sama.

Ahora retírate y prepárate para tu misión. – dijo la Hokage recobrando la compostura.


	14. Chapter 14: Rastros del Pasado

Estimados lectores:

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, el mismo que espero sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me animan a seguir con este humilde trabajo.

Hoy voy a trabajar a tiempo completo en la historia, a fin de poder actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Rastros del pasado

Naruto decidió esperar a Hinata fuera de la torre de la Hokage mientras meditaba acerca de lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

En aquel momento, Naruto deseaba poder entender qué era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida, definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber luchado contra Hiashi Hyuga, pero no entendía con claridad cuándo y cómo su corazón había cambiado de tal manera que su amor de la infancia se había convertido sólo en su mejor amiga y aquella chica tímida quien siempre le ofreció su amistad se convirtió en alguien mucho más importante cuya sola ausencia sería simplemente intolerable.

- **Naruto veo que aún no lo entiendes ¿Cierto? – **dijo Kurama mientras lo observaba fijamente a los ojos

- ¿A qué te refieres Kurama? ¿Entender qué? ¿Acaso es normal que tenga dudas sobre mis propios sentimientos? – le respondió Naruto intrigado

- **Chico tonto, pretendes que un bijuu te enseñe los misterios de los sentimientos humanos, eso sí que es jocoso. – **dijo el zorro mientras contenía la risa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso baka? – respondió Naruto indignado

- **Lo gracioso es que trates de entender con lógica lo que tienes que comprender con el corazón y que pienses con el corazón cuando tienes que usar la lógica.**

- No te entiendo zorro.

- **Algún día lo entenderás, ahora déjame dormir.** – dijo el zorro mientras cerraba los ojos y fingía dormir.

Algunos minutos más tarde Hinata salió finalmente de la oficina de la Hokage. Naruto al verla se le acercó despacio y la abrazó fuertemente. Los dos shinobis permanecieron abrazados en silencio por algunos segundos, antes de ser interrumpidos por la misma Tsunade quien al verlos les recordó que tenían que prepararse para el día siguiente.

- Naruto, Hinata ¿Acaso ya tienen todo listo para mañana? – dijo la Hokage en un tono bastante serio.

- Nos vemos luego Hinata-chan

- Si Naruto-kun. – dijo la Hyuga desapareciendo en medio de un remolino de hojas.

- Naruto, no olvides que ahora eres un jounin y debes actuar como tal. – sentenció la Hokage al quedarse a solas con el rubio.

- ¿A qué te refieres Tsunade ba-chan? – dijo el rubio algo desconcertado.

- En primer lugar dirígete a mí como Hokage-sama. – dijo la sanin, golpeando levemente a Naruto en la cabeza. - Y en segundo lugar no puedes permitir que espectáculos como el acontecido hoy en la mansión Hyuga se repitan. ¿Está claro?

- Sí Tsunade ba…, digo Hokage-sama. – dijo el rubio mostrando un, poco común, aire respeto.

- Puedes retirarte. – dijo la sanin mientras regresaba a su oficina.

Luego de preparar todo su equipo para el día siguiente, Naruto decidió sentarse en el estudio de la residencia Namikase a revisar algunos de los pergaminos que le dejó Rikimaru sensei a fin de preparar un pequeño plan de entrenamiento, pues sabía que dominar cada uno de los jutsus contenidos en esos pergaminos iba a tomarle su tiempo.

Sin embargo, cuando Naruto se sentó en el escritorio de su padre uno de los pergaminos escogidos por este rodó hacia un lado del mismo y al inclinarse a recogerlo, notó lo que parecía ser un pequeño compartimiento secreto.

Al manipular ligeramente el escritorio, el joven Jounin encontró la forma de abrirlo, al interior encontró un pequeño libro de forro marrón y un álbum fotográfico.

El libro era uno de los diarios de Minato, el pequeño libro de apenas doscientas páginas cual contenía mucha información sobre el pasado de su padre y el álbum tenía muchas fotos de él y Kushina. En ese instante, Naruto decidió tomarse la tarde libre y revisar el diario de su padre.

Conforme el joven jounin leía el diario de su padre, él se dio cuenta que Minato no siempre fue el prodigio que todos creían, en su diario el propio Minato describía la academia ninja como una verdadera tortura. Al parecer lo que realmente ayudo a Minato a convertirse en el relámpago dorado de Konoha fue el tiempo que paso con Jiraiya, quien lo ayudo a liberar su verdadero potencial.

Sin embargo, había un aspecto de la vida de Minato que todos desconocían, él era bastante tímido cuando estaba al lado de la persona que le gustaba, aunque en público aparentaba ser un sujeto bastante seguro de sí mismo.

En el primer registro que Naruto encontró sobre su madre, Minato la describe como una mujer hermosa de carácter fuerte y un cabello rojo como el fuego, el cual lo tenía fascinado. Al inicio su relación con Kushina fue bastante complicada, en especial porque de acuerdo al diario, Minato no encontraba la forma de confesarle a Kushina lo que sentía por ella.

Sin embargo es recién después del secuestro de Kushina que Minato encuentra el valor necesario para confesarle a Kushina sus sentimientos y es a partir de ese momento que ambos encontraron la verdadera felicidad.

Conforme Naruto avanzaba a través de las páginas del diario del cuarto hokage, pudo percatarse que aún le quedaba mucho camino por delante para llegar a ser siquiera la mitad del Hokage que fue Minato.

Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Naruto es que casi al final del diario Minato hizo una anotación que provocó que el rostro del jounin fuera invadido por las lágrimas. La anotación que el jounin encontró fue la siguiente:

_"Que equivocado estaba, pensé sinceramente que el mejor día de mi vida fue cuando finalmente me casé con mi querida Kushina, pero anoche ella me hizo darme cuenta que los mejores días de nuestras vidas están por venir, Kushina está embarazada, voy a ser padre."_

_"Comparado con lo que siento en este momento, el haber sido nombrado Hokage ya no significa nada, finalmente voy a tener un hijo, anoche, Kushina y yo pasamos horas conversando acerca del nombre de nuestro hijo, pero finalmente lo decidimos, sí es niño se llamará Naruto y si es niña será Aome."_

_"El día de hoy hablaré con Jiraiya sensei, pues quiero que él sea su padrino y no estoy dispuesto a aceptar un NO por respuesta."_

En ese preciso instante Naruto se detuvo y lloró por unos instantes, recordando la conversación que tuvo con sus padres quienes lo ayudaron a dominar el tremendo poder de Kurama. En ese momento una mezcla de dolor y felicidad inundaban el corazón de Naruto.

Él sabía bien que sus padres lo amaron profundamente incluso antes de nacer, pero recién el día de hoy Naruto podía comprender la verdadera magnitud del amor de sus padres y le pareció injusto no haber podido compartir su vida con ellos.

En ese instante Naruto sintió la necesidad de ir a visitar nuevamente la tumba de sus padres y sin fijarse en la hora puso marcha hacia el cementerio, recogió unas cuantas flores en el camino.

Una vez en el cementerio, Naruto depósito cariñosamente las flores sobre la tumba de sus padres y luego con lágrimas en los ojos, se arrodilló y dijo:

- Yo también los quiero, gracias por cuidar de mí, les prometo que algún día seré un Hokage del cual podrán sentirse orgullosos, lamento mucho no haber podido pasar más tiempo con ustedes, pero siempre los llevo conmigo en mi corazón.

Luego de unos minutos Naruto decidió regresar a casa y pese a estar bastante avanzada la noche, Naruto no pudo dejar de notar la presencia de una persona que se alejaba a toda velocidad de la puerta de su casa.

En ese instante Naruto decidió emplear el jutsu de su padre para alcanzar al misterioso vigilante quien resulto ser Kakashi sensei.

- Buenas Noches Kakashi sensei, puedo ayudarlo.

- Hola Naruto, sólo vine a ver si te encontrabas bien, después de todo una pelea contra Hiashi Hyuga no es nada fácil. – dijo Kakashi quien parecía bastante preocupado.

- Sí, me encuentro bien, pero no se vaya Kakashi sensei, permítame al menos ofrecerle algo de beber.

- Gracias Naruto, me encantaría.

Luego de unos segundos, ambos shinobis se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Naruto en donde luego de beber un poco de té, Kakashi decidió hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a Naruto.

- Así que… Hinata ¿eh? - dijo Kakashi mirando fijamente a Naruto.

- Sí. – admitió el rubio casi atorándose con el té.

- Siempre pensé que estabas enamorado de Sakura.

- Así era, pero las cosas cambian, la verdad es que hace ya un buen tiempo mis sentimientos hacia Sakura-chan han cambiado, la veo como una hermana.

- Ya entiendo, pero aun así me sorprende un poco.

- No tiene nada de malo. – respondió Naruto un tanto incómodo con los comentarios de su sensei. – Hinata es una mujer hermosa y siempre estuvo allí para mí en especial cuando otros me daban la espalda.

- Tranquilo Naruto, no estoy en desacuerdo, sólo que no me gustaría que volvieras a meterte en un problema como el de hoy, sé que no me asiste el derecho de decirte esto pero la verdad es que estaba preocupado por ti, espero que la próxima vez seas un poco más sensato.

- Así será. Kakashi sensei, quiero hacerle una pregunta, es acerca de mis padres.

- Adelante. – respondió Kakashi algo intrigado.

- Usted los conoció a ambos. ¿Podría decirme si ellos estarían estado orgullosos de mí?

- Naruto, sin lugar a dudas Minato y Kushina estarían más que orgullosos de ti, sé que es injusto que muchos en la aldea hayamos pasado más tiempo con ellos que tú, pero ten por seguro que sin importar donde estén ellos ahora de seguro que si estuvieran aquí reconocerían que eres todo lo que se podría esperar de su hijo e incluso más. – dijo Kakashi sonriendo. – Ahora si me disculpas ya es bastante tarde y mañana tenemos una misión importante.

- Gracias Kakashi sensei. – dijo Naruto al tiempo que se ponía de pie y acompañaba a su antiguo sensei a la puerta.

Antes de irse a dormir Naruto reviso un momento el álbum fotográfico de su padre y tomó una de las fotografías en las cuales se podía ver a Minato y Kushina abrazados en el patio de la residencia Namikaze.


	15. Chapter 15: Los Shinobis Desaparecidos

Estimados amigos:

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia en el cual Naruto y sus amigos inician una muy difícil aventura. Esta vez nuestros amigos tendrán que enfrentar a un enemigo completamente desconocido que sirve a fuerzas siniestras más allá de este mundo.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Los Shinobis Desaparecidos

Al día siguiente Naruto se reunió con los demás miembros del grupo quienes ya esperaban en la puerta de la aldea, listos para partir. Sin embargo, el último en llegar no fue Naruto, sino Kakashi quien como de costumbre se perdió por el camino de la vida.

- Esta misión parece bastante complicada. – dijo Sihkamaru. – Un grupo tan grande de shinobis no va pasar desapercibido por el enemigo así que será mejor que nos dividamos en cinco quipos, manteniendo siempre contacto entre nosotros.

- ¿Cómo sugieres que hagamos eso Shikamaru? – pregunto Kurenai.

- Bastante simple Kurenai sensei. Neji y Hinata tienen la ventaja del Byakugan, Shino sus insectos y Naruto sus Kage bunshin así que la formación sería la siguiente: Neji, Tenten y Gai sensei serían el primer equipo y nuestra fuerza de avanzada, el segundo equipo estaría conformado por: Ino, Shino, Naruto y yo, nuestra posición sería la central para poder brindar apoyo a los demás equipos, mientras que mantenemos contacto con todos gracias a los insectos de Shino. El tercer equipo estará conformado por Hinata, Lee y Yamato-san, ellos deberán cubrir la retaguardia, de ese modo el Byakugan podrá mantenernos cubiertos por ambos flancos, el cuarto equipo deberá estar conformado por Kakashi sensei, Chōji y Sakura, quienes cubrirán nuestro flanco izquierdo, de ese modo nuestros ninjas médicos se mantendrán al centro de la formación en dos equipos distintos, lo cual nos garantiza contar siempre con un plan de respaldo y el último equipo estará conformado por Kurenai sensei, Kiba y Sai de tal modo que en cada equipo habrá al menos un rastreador, un ninja de apoyo, un luchador y un líder de escuadrón.

- Espera un momento Shikamaru, quizá no sea tan listo como tú. – dijo Kiba. – pero estas mencionando cuatro posiciones por equipo, pero salvo en el equipo central todos los demás sólo tienen tres integrantes.

- Es allí donde entran los kage bunshin, después de haber sido testigo del poder de los kage bunshin de Naruto, creo que es hora de sacarles el máximo provecho, pues cada equipo será acompañado por un kage bunshin.

Una vez asignados los equipos, el grupo se puso en marcha, el equipo uno partió adelante, cuarenta segundos des pues partieron los equipos dos, cuatro y cinco, quienes al iniciar su recorrido se distanciaron a unos veinte metros entre sí.

Finalmente, cuarenta segundos más tarde partió el equipo tres cerrando así la formación ideada por Shikamaru.

Conforme las instrucciones de Tsunade, el grupo debía realizar un viaje de cuatro o cinco días hacia la frontera norte del país del fuego, lugar donde habían ocurrido las últimas desapariciones, sin embargo Shikamaru no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos innecesarios, pues de acuerdo a la información contenida en el expediente que les entregó Shizune algunos equipos de búsqueda habían sufrido ataques e incluso desaparecido sin dejar rastro antes de llegar a su destino.

Los dos primeros días de viaje fueron bastante tranquilos, incluso Naruto se tomó algo de tiempo para revisar uno de los pergaminos que le dejó Rikimaru, el cual contenía una técnica del elemento viento, la cual le resulto un tanto complicada de aprender pues requería que Naruto refinara aún más su control de chakra cosa que le resultaba bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta las pocas horas que podía dedicar a la práctica.

Sin embargo, durante la tarde del tercer día, el equipo de Kakashi estuvo a punto de ser emboscado pero los perros ninja bastaron para detectar a tiempo la presencia del enemigo, el cual superaba en número al equipo de Kakashi.

- Shikamaru, Kakashi sensei está en problemas. – dijo Shino

- Shino advierte a los demás que se preparen para la batalla, Naruto y yo iremos como respaldo, es importante capturar vivo al menos a uno de los atacantes, hasta mi regreso Ino y tu deberán permanecer aquí, es prioritario que Ino no sufra daño alguno, ya que si Sakura es herida Ino será nuestra única ninja médico.

- Entiendo. – respondió el Aburame mientras liberaba tres pequeños enjambres de insectos que se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros.

Al llegar a la posición de Kakashi, Naruto y Shikamaru notaron que el grupo del experimentado jounin se encontraba completamente rodeado de enemigos, quienes por alguna razón se limitaban a mantener su posición sin iniciar combate alguno.

Los atacantes estaban enmascarados y vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza y pese a no llevar ninguna clase de distintivo que los identificara como shinobis, se notaba que todos ellos habían recibido alguna clase de entrenamiento ninja en especial teniendo en cuenta las armas que usaban algunos de ellos.

- Naruto, necesito algo de tiempo para preparar un jutsu que me va a permitir revertir esta situación, así que únete al equipo de Kakashi y distrae al enemigo el tiempo suficiente, mientras yo permaneceré oculto entre las sombras para finalmente atacar y recuerda que necesitamos al menos uno con vida. – dijo el Nara mientras se fundía con las sombras de un árbol sin dejar huella alguna.

- Comprendo.

Incluso con la ayuda de Naruto, los enemigos los superaban en razón de tres a uno, lo que resultaba un poco preocupante para el joven jounin, sin embargo Naruto decidió abrirse camino a la fuerza, pues sabía que si los enemigos atacaban, el grupo de Kakashi se vería en serios problemas.

Al notar la presencia de Naruto, tres de los quince shinobis se lanzaron contra este último a fin de evitar que pudiera llegar al lado de sus compañeros, pero Naruto no estaba para juegos, pues la vida de sus compañeros peligraba.

Dos de los atacantes intentaron inmovilizar al jinchuriki lanzando gruesas cadenas de hierro contra este último, las cuales Naruto evitó con facilidad, mientras el tercer enemigo preparaba alguna clase de jutsu, que no pudo completar dado que el rubio contraatacó lanzando un kunai que tenía atado un sello explosivo.

Mientras tanto los demás atacantes se lanzaron también a la batalla, seis de ellos usando cadenas similares a las que sus compañeros intentaron usar contra Naruto, en tanto que otros dos buscaron acercarse al grupo corriendo a toda velocidad mientras que los cuatro restantes emplearon ninjutsu.

Kakashi al notar la diferencia numérica decidió emparejar un poco los números lanzando a sus seis perros de ataque mientras el reunía el reunía el chakra necesario para usar el kamui.

Chōji por su parte uso su jutsu de expansión de masa corporal para intentar atrapar con sus manos las cadenas, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando al tocar las cadenas empezó a debilitarse vertiginosamente.

Por su parte, Sakura y el kage bunshin de Naruto se lanzaron a interceptar a los atacantes que corrían contra el grupo.

Los perros de Kakashi por su parte intentaron acabar con los seis shinobis que enarbolaban las cadenas, pero sólo uno de ellos tuvo éxito en tanto que los otros cinco fallaron su primer ataque.

Por su parte Naruto, decidió que era hora de poner su entrenamiento en práctica y luego de una corta secuencia de sellos liberó un poderoso jutsu.

- Rayton shitsuya (Destello de la muerte) – dijo el rubio mientras su cuerpo una pequeña pero poderosa onda eléctrica emanaba de su cuerpo alcanzando las cadenas que antes habían intentado capturarlo, las cuales se convirtieron en poderosos conductores eléctricos causando la muerte instantánea de sus esgrimidores.

- Cazadores, eviten al de naranja, vayan por el gordo quien ya casi es nuestro. – gritó el shinobi que segundos antes había intentado usar ninjutsu contra Naruto.

Chōji al sentirse ofendido enarboló su lanza y uso su jutsu de expansión corporal para aumentar cinco veces su tamaño, lo que demostró ser un grave error pues de ese modo se convirtió en un blanco fácil de los "cazadores" quienes no tardaron en rodearlo con su cadenas devoradoras de chakra.

Mientras tanto Sakura logró un impacto directo sobre uno de los atacantes enviándolo al otro mundo, en tanto que el kage bunshin hacía lo que podía para refrenar a su adversario quien demostró ser un verdadero maestro de taijutsu.

Por su parte los cuatro ninjas restantes intentaron atacar al grupo usando el jutsu de bola de fuego, el mismo que fue contrarrestado por Kakashi con su jutsu vórtice de agua, al tiempo que su mangekyu sharingan hacía acto de presencia.

En su segundo ataque los perros ninja logaron acabar con tres de los actuales captores de Chōji uno de los cuales perdió la cabeza gracias a la mordida del perro más grande.

Ante tal escenario, aquel que parecía ser el líder del grupo se lanzó un poderoso jutsu contra Naruto:

- Doton Nadare (Avalancha) – dijo el shinobi mientras una enorme lluvia de rocas caía sobre Naruto, quien a duras penas logró evitar quedar sepultado por tan dantesco ataque.

Finalmente, los atacantes lograron su primera victoria al destruir al kage bunshin de Naruto al tiempo que Chōji perdía la conciencia por la falta de chakra y volvía a su tamaño normal, pero cuando los atacantes se disponían a huir, un manto negro cubrió el suelo del bosque y todos sin excepción quedaron completamente indefensos.

- Chicos no podré retenerlos por mucho tiempo así que atenlos antes que me quede sin chakra. – dijo Shikamaru mientras aparecía desde debajo de la tierra en medio del campo de batalla.

Una vez que sus enemigos estuvieron inmovilizados, Shikamaru le ordenó al grupo reunirse en su posición. Al momento de desenmascarar a sus atacantes, Yamato reconoció a uno de ellos, se trataba de un viejo compañero de la unidad Anbu original de Yamato.

- Esto no es posible, Shinji daisho ¿Acaso es Usted? – dijo Yamato encarando a su viejo compañero sin recibir respuesta alguna.

- Yamato-san ¿Reconoce usted a este sujeto? – pregunto Shikamaru.

- Sí es un viejo amigo del Anbu de Konoha, pero es imposible que se trate de un traidor, él es uno de los hombres más leales a Hokage-sama, se encargó personalmente de dirigir el asalto a los cuarteles de raíz tras la caída de Danzou.

- Ya veo, Ino puedes ayudarme, deja que Sakura se encargue sola de Chōji, tu habilidad para penetrar en las mentes de otros es ahora necesaria aquí.

- Correcto, podrás sola con esto frente de marquesina. – le dijo Ino a Sakura.

- Claro que sí pequeña Kuohai. – respondió Sakura exasperando un poco a Ino quien se quedó sin palabras al recordar que ella fue tomada como aprendiz por Tsuande mucho tiempo después que la peli rosa.

- Esta me las pagaras cuando regresemos a la aldea. – replicó Ino mientras se acercaba al prisionero.

- ¿Algún día se llevarán bien esas dos? – dijo Kiba en voz baja.

- No tengo idea. – respondió Naruto mientras se dejaba caer al costado de un árbol.

- ¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? – pregunto Hinata quien al ver lo cansado que estaba Naruto no pudo dejar de preocuparse.

- Sí, Hinata-chan. – respondió el rubio regalándole una sonrisa, lo que provocó que Hinata se sonrojara un poco al tiempo que se acercaba para sentarse a su lado.

Cuando Ino uso su jutsu para ingresar en la mente de Shinji lo que encontró fue una habitación vacía, al parecer todos los recuerdos y emociones del shinobi habían sido completamente bloqueados o peor aún borrados.

Conforme Ino se fue adentrando en la mente del prisionero un sentimiento de angustia se iba apoderando de ella.

- Ayúdame, por favor… - dijo una voz lastimera casi un susurro.

Cuando Ino giro sobre sus talones para ver de dónde provenía la voz que había oído, encontró la conciencia de Shinji, esta estaba muy dañada y apenas si se aferraba a la vida, sea lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho eso, si no lo revertían pronto, la mente del shinobi sin duda moriría.

En ese momento Ino uso todos sus conocimientos médicos para tratar de restaurar al menos parcialmente la conciencia del antiguo shinobi de Konoha, luego de lo cual salió de la mente de Shinji tan rápido como le fue posible.

- No sé qué es lo que ocurrió pero si no lo revertimos pronto, el daño será irreparable y algo me dice que esos también están en la misma situación. – dijo Ino bastante preocupada.

- No queda otra alternativa, tendré que usar ese jutsu, pero aún no lo domino. – dijo el jinchuriki mientras se ponía de pie.

- No lo Naruto, podría ser muy peligroso. – dijo Hinata mientras lo cogía del brazo.

- Si no lo hago, todos ellos podrían morir. – respondió el jinchuriki.

- Ten cuidado por favor, recuerda que Rikimaru-san quedo muy débil luego de usar ese jutsu y él lleva muchos años entrenando para dominar el loto blanco.

- Tranquila Hinata-chan, recuerda que a diferencia de Rikimaru yo cuento con el chakra de Kurama. – dijo Naruto antes de abrazar a Hinata, dejando a todos anonadados con excepción Kakashi, Kurenai, Chōji, Sai, Ino y Shino

- Naruto, ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Shikamaru recuperando la compostura.

- Un jutsu que puede restituir la salud de cualquiera, así que traigan a todos aquí y guarden silencio mientras trabajo. - dijo el rubio mientras creaba seis clones para ayudarlo con los demás prisioneros.

- Cabeza hueca si te equivocas en un jutsu médico podrías matarlos. – dijo Sakura saliendo de su asombro.

- Eso lo sé así que guarda silencio. – dijo el rubio mientras, él y sus clones se posicionaban al lado de cada uno de los prisioneros. – Suiton chōju no mizu (Agua de longevidad). – dijo Naruto al tiempo que los cuerpos de los prisioneros eran envueltos en enormes burbujas de agua.

- **¿Chico recuerdas lo que te dijo ese shinobi acerca de esta técnica?** – preguntó Kurama algo preocupado.

- Sí, dijo que requiere mi total atención, así que déjame concentrarme. – respondió Naruto algo molesto.

- **Esta vez voy a prestarte mi chakra, pues no sería bueno para nadie que murieras, en especial ahora que me empiezas a caer bien. **– dijo el zorro mientras le cedía su chakra a Naruto.

Al cabo de cuatro angustiantes horas los clones de Naruto desaparecieron y el cayó al suelo transpirando profusamente, mientras que los prisioneros uno a uno iban recuperando la conciencia, Naruto lo había logrado, había usado el chōju no mizu, una de las técnicas más complicadas del loto blanco.

Hinata al ver a Naruto en ese estado se apresuró a ayudarlo y darle a comer una súper píldora que estaba guardando para emergencias.

Mientras los demás se encargaban de atender a los prisioneros que parecían despertar de un largo sueño, Hinata dedicaba toda su atención a Naruto.

Sakura por su parte, sólo observó a Hinata y se dio cuenta que no había ninguna posibilidad de que ella pudiera interponerse entre ellos, después de todo ella también sabía que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.


	16. Chapter 16: El Siniestro Titiritero

Amigos míos:

Aprovechando mis vacaciones del trabajo aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero les agrade.

Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para gardecer sus reviews que me motivan a continuar y quiero adelantarles que proximamemnte le tengo un capítulo en el cual el nexo entre Naruto y Hinata será la clave de todo.

Nuevamente quedo a la espera de sus reviews y si llegamos a 40 antes del viernes, esta semana subiré dos capítulos adicionales, caso contrario sólo uno más.

Les deseo lo mejor a todos ustedes este 2013.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

El siniestro titiritero

Aquella noche el grupo acampo en ese mismo lugar y como prevención Yamato encerró a los prisioneros en unas enormes jaulas de madera maciza.

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó al lado de Hinata quien lo había cuidado toda la noche. Al ver a Hinata a su lado Naruto le dio un tierno beso en la frente y luego se levantó sin hacer ruido para no despertarla.

Hinata parecía un verdadero ángel y estaba decidido a protegerla con todas sus fuerzas, él no permitiría que nada ni nadie se la arrebate y tan pronto regresaran a Konoha tendría una verdadera cita con ella.

- Vaya Naruto-kun al fin despiertas. – dijo Shikamaru algo aliviado. – Pensé que quizá deberíamos seguir adelante sin ti.

- ¿Cómo dices? No hay forma que me quede atrás-datebayo. – respondió el rubio indignado.

- Sí pero al parecer hay algunas personas que todavía necesitan descansar. – dijo Kurenai señalando a la Hyuga.

- Kurenai sensei tiene razón, después de todo ella estuvo cuidándote toda la noche cabeza hueca, así que espero que sepas valorar eso. – dijo Kiba algo molesto.

- No te preocupes, yo permaneceré junto a ella hasta que despierte, pero por ahora debemos dejarla dormir. – respondió el rubio en tono afable, lo que provoco que el inuzuka se diera media vuelta sin decir palabra alguna.

Por su parte Yamato e Ino se encontraban interrogando al capitán Shinji quien aparentemente aun no tenía todas sus ideas en orden.

- Lo siento, Sar… - dijo el prisionero antes de ser interrumpido por Yamato.

- Mi nombre es Yamato, aún no lo recuerdas. – dijo el anbu tratando de mantener reserva sobre su verdadera identidad.

- Tienes razón, aún estoy confundido, discúlpame Yamato.

- No hay problema, pero ahora dinos todo lo que sabes. – respondió Yamato al ver que su antiguo capitán había captado el mensaje.

- Todo es confuso, mi unidad y yo nos encontrábamos en una patrulla en el límite norte del país del fuego y de pronto fuimos atacados, uno de mis hombres murió, el otro fue tomado prisionero conmigo, luego todo se vuelve confuso.

- Tranquilo daisho se encuentra entre amigos. – dijo Ino al tiempo que intentaba calmar al prisionero.

- Si somos amigos ¿Por qué me tenéis atado? - respondió el anbu en un tono altivo.

- Es sólo por seguridad, no sabemos que podría haber hecho el enemigo con Usted. – dijo Shikamaru mientras entraba se acercaba al prisionero.

- Ese hombre de blanco, sus ojos, sus ojos tienen el frío de la muerte, no dejen que me encuentre, lo que me hizo no tiene nombre, prefiero la muerte antes de volver con él, no déjenme ir, les daré lo que sea. – grito el anbu con terror en su mirada.

- Ino tendrás que hacerlo por las malas, si seguimos con este método él podría morir y no obtendríamos ninguna respuesta. – dijo Shikamaru.

- Espera Shikamaru, yo conozco otro método. – dijo Kurenai mientras activaba su genjutsu.

- Lo dejo en sus manos Kurenai sensei.

Tras unos angustiantes minutos el prisionero pareció calmarse y poco a poco sus ideas fueron fluyendo con tranquilidad, mientras se encontraba atrapado en el genjutsu.

De este modo el grupo de búsqueda pudo descubrir que el escondite de Onikage se encontraba en algún lugar cercano a la montaña cementerio, en donde este siniestro shinobi estaba preparando un verdadero ejército para destruir a las cinco grandes aldeas y desatar tal caos y perversión en el mundo shinobi que le permitieran abrir las mismas puertas del infierno para liberar a su señor.

Shikamaru, al comprender la terrible amenaza que afrontaban, decidió que no había tiempo que perder, debían ir tras ese sujeto cuanto antes, pero no podían actuar en forma impulsiva o serían derrotados.

Otro problema que el astuto jounin tenía que afrontar era decidir el futuro de los prisioneros, pues si bien es cierto, todos ellos eran víctimas de las circunstancias, también lo era que todos ellos habían sucumbido a la influencia de Onikage, por lo tanto no eran para nada confiables.

Por si fuera poco quedaba un problema adicional por resolver, comunicar a Konoha que es lo que estaba ocurriendo para poder solicitar la asistencia de las otras villas.

Luego de deliberar unos minutos Shikamaru decidió que un pequeño grupo debía volver a Konoha mientras los demás debían encontrar el escondite de Onikage antes que este lograra acumular más poder.

Quienes volverían a Konoha serían Yamato, Ino, Shino y Chōji, por ser quienes podrían manejar con mayor facilidad a los prisioneros, en tanto que los doce miembros restantes se dividirían en dos grupos de seis uno al mando de Kakashi y el otro a cargo del propio Shikamaru, la distribución de los equipos esta vez sería la siguiente:

Equipo 1.- Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kurenai y Hinata.

Equipo 2.- Shikamaru, Lee, Gai, Tenten, Kiba y Neji.

De acuerdo al plan de Shikamaru los dos equipos permanecerían juntos hasta el momento en que localizaran la guarida de Onikage, esta vez no podía arriesgarse a formar equipos pequeños, pues era evidente que el enemigo lo superaba en número y que no se trataba de simples secuestradores sino de shinobis altamente entrenados cuyos cerebros habían sido lavados por completo.

Un par de días después Neji logró detectar a un grupo de los cazadores de Onikage quienes regresaban a su guarida luego de capturar tres ninjas de Suna, entre ellos a la propia Temari, noticia que Shikamaru recibió con pesar puesto que no podía hacer nada por ayudar a su "problemática" amiga como solía llamarla en privado.

Seguir a los cazadores fue tarea fácil, pues al parecer una vez que estos lograban su presa no se detenían por ninguna razón hasta llegar a su escondite.

El escondite de Onikage se encontraba en una caverna algunos kilómetros al sur de la montaña cementerio, en ese lugar varias decenas de prisioneros eran llevados ante el mismísimo Onikage quien luego de sujetar firmemente sus cabezas los miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras los prisioneros gritaban de dolor para luego desplomarse inconscientes ante el siniestro ser.

Un asalto frontal resultaba imposible al menos sin refuerzos, así que Shikamaru pensó en una buena distracción, mientras su equipo atraía la atención de los cazadores, el grupo de Kakashi debería rodear el campamento y rescatar a los prisioneros.

El único problema era que los cazadores los superaban en relación de cinco a uno y cada segundo que pasaba el número de cazadores aumentaba.

- Esto es muy problemático, si somos capturados todo esto se puede ir al demonio, Kakashi sensei, cuento contigo tan pronto los cazadores vayan a por nosotros ustedes deberán liberar a los prisioneros, eso nos permitirá equilibrar un poco la balanza, sólo después de que los prisioneros estén libres iremos tras Onikage. – dijo el Nara antes de enviar a los equipos a sus posiciones.

Tan pronto los equipos llegaron a sus posiciones usaron sus espejos de señales para coordinar el ataque.

Mientras el equipo de Shikamaru lanzaba un violento ataque relámpago atrayendo la atención de los cazadores, el grupo de Kakashi se infiltraba sigilosamente en el campamento enemigo, sin embargo la fuerza de los cazadores era muy superior a la de los shinobis de Konoha quienes fueron rápidamente reducidos por sus adversarios.

Sin embargo, el plan del Nara fue todo un éxito, pues el grupo de Kakashi tuvo tiempo suficiente para llegar a los prisioneros quienes estaban siendo vigilados sólo por dos cazadores que fueron presa fácil para Lee y Gai sensei.

Cuando Onikage y sus títeres se percataron de lo ocurrido ya era demasiado tarde, aquellos prisioneros que se encontraban en capacidad de luchar salieron en apoyo de los shinobis de Konoha.

Sin embargo, lejos de perder la calma Onikage sonrío taimadamente al tiempo que ejecutaba un misterioso jutsu, con el cual convocó a unos treinta cazadores más, con lo cual la relativa igualdad de fuerzas se rompió nuevamente al menos hasta que cuatro escuadrones de marionetistas de Suna con Kankuro a la cabeza llegaron al campo de batalla.

En ese instante, Shikamaru comprendió que Temari no era una prisionera sino un señuelo que conduciría a las fuerzas especiales de Sunagakure al campo de batalla.

Una vez restituido el balance entre las fuerzas en conflicto Onikage decidió que era momento de mostrar su verdadera fuerza, aunque eso implicara destruir a sus propias marionetas.

- Insectos, realmente piensan que pueden vencerme, todos ustedes serán alimento para la oscuridad, sus almas y su sangre serán alimento para lord Mei-Oh. "Nakigoe eikyu:tekina no yami" (Llanto de la oscuridad perpetua).

Súbitamente todo el campo de batalla se sumió en la completa oscuridad al tiempo que todos los shinobis con excepción de Naruto eran atacados por terribles visiones en las cuales ellos mismos se visualizaban cometiendo las peores atrocidades posibles.

Naruto quien no podía comprender la razón por la cual todas aquellas personas que se encontraban a su alrededor se postraron en el suelo gritando de dolor mientras algunos de ellos derramaban lágrimas de sangre, mientras Onikage simplemente reía escandalosamente.

- Sí, sufran insectos mientras sus mentes se hacen pedazos, que hermoso, tanto dolor alimentando las llamas del infierno, pero ¿Por quién empiezo? ¿Qué alma ofreceré primero a mi señor? Ya sé la de esa chica, su sufrimiento es hermoso. – dijo el siniestro ser mientras se acercaba a Hinata.

- No lo harás miserable, aléjate de ella o te patearé el trasero. – dijo Naruto mientras se lanzaba al ataque contra onikage. – Suiton: Arashi hyo:ga (Tormenta glaciar) – tan pronto el rubio terminó su jutsu una lluvia de letales dagas de hielo cayó sobre Onikage, quien se vio forzado a dar un enorme salto hacia atrás.

- Así que un usuario del loto blanco, pero ¿Cómo escapaste de mi justsu? Si bien es cierto, deberías ser capaz de resistirlo, al menos tus sentidos deberían estar afectados ¿Quién diablos eres? – dijo el siniestro shinobi mientras se preparaba para la lucha.

- En lugar de preocuparte por él, yo en tu lugar me preocuparía por mí mismo. "Téngoku sankuchuari" (Santuario del cielo) – dijo Rikimaru al tiempo que hacía su aparición en el campo de batalla y contrarrestaba el jutsu de Onikage.

El jutsu de Rikimaru no sólo disipo la oscuridad conjurada por Onikage, sino que también provoco que una cálida luz iluminara todo el lugar trayendo paz a las víctimas de Onikage, quienes cayeron en un profundo y apacible sueño.

- **Chico este sujeto es fuerte, debemos luchar juntos.**

- Estoy de acuerdo Kurama, vamos a darle caña-datebayo

- Rikimaru al fin saliste de tu escondite, parece que al fin podré ajustar cuentas contigo. A lord Mei-Oh no le agrado para nada que lo arrojaras devuelta al infierno y me ha pedido que te arranque el corazón. – dijo Onikage mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.

- Naruto sin importar lo que ocurra no lo mires directo a los ojos pues si lo haces sufrirás un dolor indescriptible antes de que tu mente y alma se hagan pedazos.

- Como usted diga Rikimaru sensei.

- Así que eso era, ese insecto es tu discípulo, bueno veamos lo que aprendió de ti. – dijo Onikage mientras sus puños se cubrían de unas extrañas llamas de chakra morado, mientras que Rikimaru desenvainaba su ninja-to.

Naruto al ver lo difícil que resultaba para su maestro luchar de igual a igual contra Onikage decidió ir a por todo desde un inicio, combinando su chakra con el de Kurama mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a emitir un fuerte resplandor dorado y unas líneas de color oscuro se manifestaban sobre sus extremidades.

Tan pronto Naruto se unió a la pelea pudo notar que Onikage empleaba un taijutsu que rivalizaba con el del propio Gai sensei, es por ello que decidió tomar algo de distancia y atacar al poderoso shinobi con todos los jutsus a su disposición estrategia que a la larga resulto ser muy efectiva, pues Onikage paso de inmediato del ataque a la defensa.

Al darse cuenta de su pequeña desventaja, Onikage decidió intentar atacar directamente la mente de Naruto, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió es que Kurama se manifestara con más fuerza que nunca.

- **¿Con quién crees que estás tratando mocoso insolente? Intentar meterte con la mente de mi jinchuriki, sólo por eso voy a darte una muerte lenta y divertida al menos para mí. – **dijo Kurama mientras sonreía a través de Naruto.

- Ya te recuerdo, tu eres esa cosa, jajaja, sí que la suerte me sonríe el día de hoy, pues con tu fuerza podré traer el mismo infierno a la tierra. – dijo Onikage luego de poner un poco de distancia entre él y sus adversarios.

- Mala jugada Onikage "Rayton Batsu no kami" – dijo Rikimaru al tiempo que una enorme rayo descendía del cielo justo sobre Onikage.

- ¡Está vez será tu fin! "Razen shuriken"- grito Naruto al tiempo que lanzaba su tremendo jutsu.

- Jajaja, eso es todo, pensé que iban a pelear en serio. – dijo Onikage mientras se abría paso a través de los escombros que habían dejado las técnicas combinadas de Naruto y Rikimaru.

- Por lo visto te has vuelto más fuerte, pero este será nuestro último encuentro. – dijo Rikimaru al tiempo que empuñaba su ninja-to con ambas manos.

- Me alegra que al fin te hayas decidido a morir Rikimaru. – dijo Onikage, mientras que la llamas moradas que rodeaban sus puños empezaban a envolver todo su cuerpo.

- El único que morirá serás tú. – dijo Naruto mientras asumía la forma de Kurama.

- Yo no haría eso si fuera tu mocoso, no querrás que esa linda niña muera ¿Cierto? – dijo Onikage mientras una esfera de sombras engullía el cuerpo de Hinata. – Si no puedo tenerte a ti entonces empezare un nuevo ejército y ella irá a la cabeza a menos que te atrevas a venir por mí. – dijo el siniestro shinobi mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

- ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde devuélveme a Hinata! – dijo Naruto mientras saltaba hacia la oscuridad.

Maldición ¿Por qué será tan imprudente? - dijo Rikimaru mientras observaba como el portal se cerraba tras Naruto.


	17. Chapter 17: Enfrentando la Oscuridad

Amigos míos aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta semana, el cual es el penultimo capítulo de la saga de Onikage, en caso lleguemos a 40 reviews antes del domingo, publicaré la continuación de esta saga el mismo día, caso contrario lo haré el lunes aprovechando los últimos días de mis vacaciones del trabajo.

Espero les agrade este pequeño pero emocionante capítulo, el mismo que se desarrolla al otro lado del portal.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Enfrentando la verdadera oscuridad

Al otro lado del portal Naruto y Kurama se vieron rodeados por una oscuridad absoluta, en la cual sólo se podía percibir la risa de Onikage y los gritos de cada una de sus víctimas o al menos eso creía Naruto.

- Delicioso, todo el dolor y destrucción que has causado kyubi, toda la sangre derramada, pero te aseguro que lo mejor está por venir, tan sólo permíteme encargarme de tu carcelero. – sonó la voz de Onikage en medio de la oscuridad.

- Ya basta, no permitiré que arrastres a Kurama a la oscuridad de nuevo. – protestó Naruto.

- Lo tendré a él como a tu amiga, pero antes tengo algo para ti. – dijo el siniestro shinobi antes de comenzar a reír escandalosamente.

- **Naruto, ten cuidado este sujeto es demasiado peligroso, debes dejarme esta pelea a mí. –** dijo el zorro mientras miraba seriamente a Naruto.

- No te preocupes Kurama, juntos lo venceremos.

- **¿Preocupado yo? Eso nunca, sólo no quiero que te pongas en mi camino.**

- Deberías escuchar a ese viejo zorro muchacho, mira de cerca lo que él es capaz de hacer y disfrútalo. – dijo Onikage al tiempo que la oscuridad envolvía la conciencia de Naruto.

Segundos más tarde las sombras se disiparon y Naruto se pudo ver a sí mismo en medio de un campo de batalla y en el centro del mismo el propio Kurama, destrozando a varias decenas de ninjas de la hoja mientras sonreía taimadamente.

No había poder alguno que pudiera detener al kyubi, el arrasaba con todo a su paso. En ese instante Naruto decidió que había que ponerle fin al ataque de Kurama, sin embargo, su cuerpo no le respondía.

- ¿Qué se siente ser el único con poder de detener a ese demonio sediento de sangre y no poder hacer nada al respecto? – dijo Onikage mientras aparecía frente a Naruto.

- Déjame ir miserable acaso no ves lo que está haciendo Kurama debo detenerlo. – dijo el rubio.

- Acaso crees que yo te estoy deteniendo, no ves que es el chakra del kyubi lo único que te retiene, mira como disfruta de la matanza.

- ¡Eso no es cierto, Kurama no es así, él no es una bestia sedienta de sangre! ¡Él no es un simple animal! ¡No voy a dejar que lo arrastres a la oscuridad de nuevo! – grito Naruto mientras luchaba por liberarse.

- Velo por ti mismo, mira la expresión en sus ojos, observa como disfruta bañarse en la sangre de sus enemigos, observa la belleza de su poder. Pero tengo algo más para ti criajo inútil, mira como el corazón de esa chiquilla es consumida por la oscuridad mientras tu luchas en vano por salvar a una bestia de actuar conforme a su propia naturaleza y lo más hermoso de esto es que estás tan sólo a un par de metros de ella. – dijo el siniestro ser mientras sonreía socarronamente.

- Déjala en paz, ella no merece eso. – dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Claro que lo merece por enamorarse de un monstruo, pues eso eres o al menos es lo que piensan tus amigos de ti pero no creas lo que sale de mis labios, míralos por ti mismo, estos son tus propios recuerdos Naruto ¿Ese es tu nombre cierto? Hijo del cuarto Hokage, que humillante debió ser para ti, pero yo puedo aliviarte deja de luchar y cédeme al kyubi luego todo tu dolor desaparecerá. – Tan pronto Onikage terminó esa frase una terrible visión invadió la mente de Naruto, él se encontraba en medio de Konoha la cual ardía en llamas y todos lo culpaban a él, incluso la propia Hinata lo llamaba monstruo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo no escogí mi destino. – dijo el rubio mientras lloraba amargamente sintiendo como su corazón se hacía pedazos.

- ¿Por qué sufres muchacho? Sí todo esto es muy divertido ¿Sabes algo? Acabo de encontrar un recuerdo muy bonito en la mente de ese zorro. El día en que mato a tus padres ¿Quieres verlo? – dijo Onikage sonriendo.

- ¡Ya basta déjame en paz! – dijo Naruto, mientras veía como sus padres eran asesinados por el zorro de nueve colas quien disfrutaba cada instante.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de ese recuerdo? Que el culpable de la muerte de tus padres fuiste tú, si tú no hubieras nacido tu madre hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria para ayudar al Hokage a encarcelar al zorro, pero no fue así y todo gracias a ti. Sí fuiste tú, mírate allí al lado del cadáver de tu madre. – dijo el shinobi mientras señalaba a un pequeño bebé al lado de Kushina, con lo cual la voluntad de Naruto empezó a resquebrajarse.

Todas las imágenes vistas por Naruto empezaron a atormentarlo una y otra vez, hasta que el joven jounin empezó a perder la cordura al tiempo que sentía que lo arrastraban a lo más profundo del infierno.

Sin embargo, cuando Onikage se sentía victorioso, un pequeño susurro llegó a los oídos de Naruto, un lamento casi inaudible, apenas un sollozo ahogado, el cual llegó directo al corazón y al alma del moribundo jounin.

- Naruto, no te rindas, Ahora no, por favor Naruto-kun ayúdame. – sonó la voz de Hinata.

- Ríndete muchacha él ya no está con nosotros y tú muy pronto serás mía. – dijo Onikage

- Naruto, no me dejes no ahora… - sonó por última vez la voz de Hinata casi en un susurro.

Al escuchar la voz de Hinata, Naruto empezó a recuperar la conciencia y reuniendo toda su fuerza espiritual empezó a luchar por salir de la oscuridad que lo había devorado casi por completo.

- Espera Hinata-chan, ya voy en camino y no pienso permitir que nada me detenga.

- ¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí? No es posible. – dijo Onikage mientras lanzaba una nueva ofensiva sobre la mente de Naruto, la misma que esta vez resulto inútil.

Conforme Naruto iba recuperando su propia conciencia, sentía como se iba fortaleciendo su espíritu.

- Estoy hartó de tus mentiras Onikage, mis padres realmente me amaban y pusieron el destino de Konoha en mis manos, todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos de Konoha son mi familia y ellos gustosos darían la vida por mí tal como yo lo haría por ellos, es cierto que en un inicio todos me temían pero ahora no sólo me aceptan, sino que también lucharon junto a mí y en mi nombre durante la cuarta guerra ninja. – dijo Naruto mientras que las terribles visiones que Onikage le mostraba comenzaban a hacerse pedazos.

- ¿Por qué tratas de engañarte a ti mismo chico? – dijo Onikage al tiempo que volvía a aparecer frente a Naruto.

- Mentirme a mí mismo, eso jamás soy el jinchuriki del nueve colas, jounin de Konoha y lucharé por proteger a mi villa y a aquellas personas que son importantes para mí en este mundo, en especial a aquella persona que siempre estuvo allí para mí y no pienso permitir que destruyas su alma. – dijo Naruto expulsando definitivamente a Onikage de su mente.

Una vez que la conciencia de Naruto se vio libre de la ominosa presencia del siniestro shinobi el joven jounin acudió en rescate del poderoso zorro.

- Oye baka, ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo Kurama?

- **Largo de aquí chico me estoy divirtiendo.** – respondió el zorro mientras intentaba despachar a cuatro shinobis al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Divirtiendo? Vamos a ver qué tan divertido te parece estar encerrado permanentemente en mi interior. – dijo Naruto liberando todo su chakra.

- **No me hagas reír mocoso. ¿Quién te crees que eres para interponerte entre el gran zorro de nueve colas y sus presas? –** dijo el zorro en tono amenazante.

- Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y soy tu jinchuriki pedazo de tonto, pero antes que eso soy tu amigo. – dijo Naruto mientras atacaba al kyubi con un odama razengan.

Tan pronto el inmenso razengan alcanzó a Kurama este recobro el sentido y se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo a su lado.

- **No de nuevo, esta vez no seré juguete de nadie.** – rugió Kurama mientras veía a su jinchuriki.

- ¿Estás listo amigo? Pues voy a necesitar que me prestes tu chakra para darle su merecido a ese infeliz de Onikage. – dijo Naruto mientras le ofrecía su puño a Kurama.

- **Claro que estoy listo chico, ahora mostrémosle a esa cucaracha la verdadera fuerza de un jinchuriki y su bijuu**. – dijo Kurama mientras chocaba el puño con Naruto.

Segundos más tarde Naruto recobró la conciencia y se encontró en un mundo de sombras, frente a él pudo ver a Onikage quien intentaba tomar el control de la mente de Hinata.

- No es posible nadie puede escapar del infierno. Bueno no importa, ya que si no puedo tenerte a ti ni a la bestia que vive en ti entonces los destruiré para siempre. – dijo Onikage mientras se dejaba llevar por su ira.

- Eso no pasara jamás ahora devuélveme a Hinata y ríndete. – dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a dejar salir a Kurama.

- Rendirme, acaso no te das cuenta que estas en mi mundo y aquí todo se hace según mi voluntad. – dijo Onikage mientras las flamas moradas cubrían todo su cuerpo.

- **Naruto esta vez voy a ser yo quien pida prestada tu fuerza, tengo una idea para derrotar a este sujeto pero necesito que ayudes con esto. **– dijo el zorro a su jinchuriki.

- Está bien Kurama hagámoslo. – respondió el rubio sin titubear.

Tan pronto el chakra de Naruto empezó a fluir a través del kyubi este dio un tremendo salto hacia atrás poniendo una gran distancia entre él y Onikage quien intentó en vano reducir la distancia entre él y el zorro, pero los esfuerzos de Onikage fueron inútiles, dado que la distancia entre él y el zorro era demasiado grande como para que Onikage pudiera alcanzarlo a tiempo.

Y es tiempo la palabra clave de este combate pues mientras Onikage corría a toda velocidad contra Kurama, este último preparo diez pequeños bijuu razengan, todos ellos de un intenso color rojo los cuales lanzó contra Onikage desde distintas direcciones causándole un tremendo daño.

A diferencia de la bijuu dama, que simplemente explota al contacto con el enemigo, los bijuu razengan no estallan, sino que se abren paso a través del cuerpo de su enemigo causándole graves quemaduras antes de explotar.

Sin embargo, dada la resistencia sobrenatural de Onikage, este último no encontró la muerte a causa del tremendo ataque sino que fue arrojado fuera de su pequeño mundo de sombras.

Mientras tanto Naruto volvía su forma habitual y cargaba a Hinata en sus brazos, para luego salir con ella de aquel despreciable lugar, el que empezaba a desmoronarse por completo.

Una vez fuera del mundo de sombras, Naruto pudo ver como un moribundo Onikage intentaba escapar mientras que Rikimaru preparaba una complicada secuencia de sellos.

- Tu hora ha llegado, esta noche sellaré tu alma para siempre. "Tamashī ashidome" (Prisión de almas). – dijo Rikimaru mientras cuatro gruesas cadenas emergían de su mano derecha y alcanzaban el cuerpo de Onikage, incrustándose en cada una de sus extremidades.

- ¡NOOOO! – grito Onikage segundos antes que su cuerpo se desplomara sin vida justo donde estaba de pie, mientras que las cadenas lanzadas por Rikimaru regresaban lentamente a su mano arrastrando una pequeña bola de fuego negro.

Tan pronto la pequeña bola de fuego estuvo al alcance de Rikimaru, éste la tomo con sus manos y la introdujo en una pequeña estatua de piedra alrededor de la cual apareció un grabado en forma de cadenas.


	18. Chapter 18: Volviendo de las Sombras

Amigos míos:

Aquí les traígo el final de la saga de Onikage y aprovecho la oportunidad para responder el review de Davaru. Onikage no ha muerto, sin embargo su alma fue separada de su cuerpo y aprisionada para siempre, pues tal como se señala en la primera aparición de este personaje Onikage no es exactamente una persona normal, sino el siervo de un ser infernal que le permite volver de la muerte. Es por eso que Rikimaru aprisiona su alma para que no pueda volver.

Bueno saludos a todos y espero que disfruten de este capítulo, el cual pone a prueba el estrecho vínculo entre Naruto y Hinata.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Volviendo de las Sombras

- Está hecho. – dijo Rikimaru mientras guardaba la pequeña estatua en su bolso.

- Rikimaru sensei, necesito su ayuda, Hinata-chan no responde. – dijo Naruto angustiado.

Luego de revisar a la kunoichi, Rikimaru movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y bajaba la cabeza lentamente.

- No hay nada que pueda hacer, ni siquiera chōju no mizu podría ayudarnos ahora en especial porque ella no ha sufrido daño alguno, sino que su alma está siendo corrompida por el poder de la oscuridad, Onikage no buscaba un soldado sino un igual. – dijo Rikimaru mientras se sentaba al lado de Hinata.

- ¿Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer? – pregunto Naruto angustiado.

- Me temo que yo no puedo ayudarla pero tal vez tu sí puedas. Dime Naruto, cuando estabas en el mundo de las tinieblas. ¿Acaso sentiste como si una fuerza sobrenatural te arrastrara al infierno? - dijo el experimentado shinobi mientras observaba fijamente a Naruto.

- De hecho, sí, sentí como mi mente se hiciera pedazos y mi alma era arrastrada a lo más profundo del infierno. – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Cómo volviste? Nadie puede salir por sí solo de allí una vez que tu alma inicia el descenso hacia la perversión no hay vuelta atrás. – dijo Rikimaru intrigado.

- Fue Hinata-chan quien me salvo, escuche su voz llamándome y entonces encontré la fuerza necesaria para volver a este mundo. – respondió Naruto.

- Entonces sólo tú puedes traerla de vuelta, en cuanto a todos los otros, bueno despertaran en un par de horas con suerte.

- Rikimaru sensei al menos dígame que hacer. - dijo el joven jounin mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Hinata.

- Sólo sigue a tu corazón y apresúrate, pues no queda mucho tiempo antes de que su alma sea consumida por completo por la oscuridad.

En ese instante Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras empezó a hablarle al oído. Poco a poco las palabras de Naruto iban llegando al alma de Hinata, la misma que se encontraba atrapada en un mundo de sombras, dolor y depravación.

- ¿Naruto-kun eres tú? ¿Dónde estás? Ayúdame tengo miedo. – decía la morena.

- Vuelve Hinata, sé que me oyes vuelve. – decía la voz de Naruto a la distancia.

- Naruto-kun ¿Dónde estás? - dijo Hinata mientras avanzaba hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz.

- Hinata-chan, no quiero perderte, no ahora ¡Vamos reacciona! – dijo el rubio mientras la estrechaba fuertemente en sus brazos.

- Espera por mi Naruto, ya voy a tu lado. - dijo Hinata recordando la promesa que se hizo a si misma durante la cuarta guerra. "Todo este tiempo estuve siguiéndote Naruto, pero a partir de hoy caminaré a tu lado". (Revisar manga N° 573 págs. 10 y 11).

- ¡Hinata reacciona de una vez! ¡Estoy cansado de perder a quienes son importantes para mí! – dijo Naruto mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas y besaba tiernamente la frente de la Hyuga.

Tan pronto los labios de Naruto tocaron la fría piel de Hinata un gran resplandor disipó las sombras que envolvían a la kunoichi, permitiéndole a la kunoichi encontrar el camino de regreso.

- ¿Por qué lloras Naruto? Yo estoy bien. – le dijo la kunoichi mientras acariciaba su rostro.

- Hinata-chan, pensé que… - dijo Naruto antes de que la Hyuga pusiera su dedo sobre los labios del rubio.

- No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente baka. – le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Un par de minutos después Naruto y Hinata se pusieron de pie y observaron detenidamente cogiéndose de la mano.

- Naruto, debo irme aún me quedan algunos que resolver pero prometo volver pronto, sigue entrenando y ten por seguro que te convertirás en un verdadero maestro ninja.

- Sensei, gracias por todo, sin su ayuda Onikage nos hubiera derrotado. – dijo Naruto mientras le extendía la mano.

- Naruto, tú hiciste la parte más difícil. Ahora reúne tus amigos y las víctimas de Onikage y prepárate para cuando despierten, pues todo va a ser muy confuso para ellos, te recomiendo que les digas que fue un genjutsu y que ustedes dos derrotaron solos a Onikage, prefiero que nadie sepa que intervine. – dijo Rikimaru mientras se despedía antes de desaparecer en medio de una nube de humo.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos Hinata-chan? – Pregunto Naruto mientras veía a su alrededor.

- Creo que debemos hacernos cargo de nuestros camaradas y los colaboradores de Onikage y en cuanto al cadáver no tengo idea.

- **Quema el cuerpo chico, de ese modo podrás decir que acabaste con él usando un jutsu de fuego. – **dijo el zorro al ver que ninguno de los dos shinobis tenía la mínima idea de qué hacer con el cuerpo de Onikage.

- Gracias Kurama.

- Mis kage bunshin se harán cargo de reunir a las personas y en cuanto al cuerpo de Onikage, voy a quemarlo, de ese modo podremos nadie podrá saber con exactitud cómo fue derrotado. – dijo el rubio mientras invocaba una gran cantidad de clones.

- Es una excelente idea, pero creo que deberíamos separar a los cazadores de Onikage del resto de personas y atarlos, sólo por precaución ¿Estás de acuerdo Naruto-kun? – dijo Hinata esperando la respuesta de Naruto.

- Claro que sí Hinata-chan y en cuanto a quemar el cuerpo, la idea fue de Kurama. – dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la nuca. – Bueno entonces vamos a ello.

Mientras Naruto se concentraba en quemar el cuerpo de Onikage, los kage bunshin trasladaban a tanto a sus camaradas a quienes acomodaban bajo sombra como a los cazadores a quienes llevaban a las celdas del propio Onikage, donde Hinanta los amarraba fuertemente.

Aparentemente el material del cual estaban hechas las celdas de Onikage era un poderoso supresor de chakra, pues cada vez que los clones ingresaban a dejar a un prisionero, estos parecían debilitarse.

Fue una larga labor que duro casi una hora y media, lo que le permitió a ambos jóvenes tomarse un rato libre antes de que sus camaradas empezaran a recobrar la conciencia, tiempo que emplearon para establecer una historia creíble, tomando como base lo ocurrido en el mundo de las sombras omitiendo la parte de la extracción del alma realizada por Rikimaru cambiándola por un poderoso jutsu de fuego que Naruto aprendió de Rikimaru.


	19. Chapter 19: Días de Paz

Amigos míos:

Este fin de semana voy a estar un poco ocupado por cuestiones de trabajo, pero aquí les tengo el capítulo que tenía programado para el día sábado, espero lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me animan a seguir adelante con este humilde trabajo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Días de Paz

Cuando sus compañeros y los ninjas de Suna despertaron Temari le armó un tremendo escándalo a Shikamaru por poner en riesgo su misión en tanto Naruto le explicaba a los senseis todo lo ocurrido.

Por su parte Kankuro empezó a interrogar a los prisioneros uno por uno, sin realizar ninguna clase progreso, pues al parecer todos los seguidores de Onikage se encontraban excesivamente desorientados y sus últimos recuerdos databan de los días previos a sus respectivos secuestros.

Algunas horas más tarde Temari y Shikamaru se reunieron a solas para determinar el futuro de los prisioneros.

Luego de una muy difícil negociación se acordó que todos los prisioneros pertenecientes a la aldea Suna regresarían con el grupo de Temari y los demás irían a Konoha para ser revisados por el personal médico de la aldea.

Luego de poner a los prisioneros a disposición de Tsunade el grupo se despidió y cada quien se retiró para su domicilio, con excepción de Shikamaru quien tenía bastante papeleo por delante.

Durante el viaje de regreso a Konoha, Naruto invitó a salir a Hinata, quien gustosa aceptó la invitación del joven jounin.

- Hinata-chan ¿Estás lista? – preguntó el rubio a su amiga, quien llegaba un poco cabizbaja a la cita.

- Naruto, mi padre quiere hablar contigo. – dijo la Hyuga bastante angustiada.

- No puede ser. Y ahora qué querrá datebayo. – dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

- No lo sé pero me dijo que si no hablaba contigo a solas iba a hablar con Godaime para que te mantuviera lejos de mí. – dijo la Hyuga cabizbaja.

- La vieja no se lo permitirá, pero bueno es mejor no buscar problemas con lord Hiashi, después de todo con una vez me basta. – dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos.

Camino a la residencia Hyuga ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio preguntándose cuál sería la razón por la que el joven jounin había sido convocado por Hiashi.

- Hinata, déjanos solos por favor quiero hablar con Naruto en privado. – dijo Hiashi mientras invitaba a Naruto a pasar a una habitación privada.

- Pero padre, yo… - dijo la kunoichi mirando con preocupación a su padre recordando lo ocurrido la última vez.

- Tranquilízate, creo que Uzumaki Naruto y yo podemos hablar como personas civilizadas esta vez ¿No es cierto? – dijo Hiashi mirando al joven.

- Por su puesto Hiashi-dono. – dijo Naruto algo nervioso.

- Está bien padre. – dijo Hinata antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando Naruto estuvo a solas con Hiashi, pensó que esta reunión podría terminar igual que la de la última vez así que se preparó para cualquier cosa.

- Naruto, anoche estuve conversando con Hinata acerca de lo ocurrido durante su última misión y creo que te debo una disculpa. – dijo lord Hiashi mientras tomaba asiento frente al joven jounin.

- No lo entiendo Hiashi-dono. – dijo Naruto sorprendido.

- Ya basta con eso de Hiashi-dono, es suficiente que me llames Hiashi-sama, no soy tan pretencioso como crees, sabes algo Naruto aún me siento culpable por la muerte de mi hermano y no pienso permitir que la historia se repita. – dijo Hiashi mientras observaba detenidamente al rubio. – Lo que quiero decir es que tienes mi permiso para cortejar a mi hija, sólo quiero que la cuides tal como lo hiciste durante su última misión, si tu no hubieras estado allí Hinata quizá estaría muerta o peor un sería un títere sin voluntad que el enemigo podría usar contra nosotros.

- Hiashi-sama tiene mi palabra, mientras yo viva nada ni nadie podrá lastimar a Hinata, pues yo tampoco quiero imaginar un mundo donde ella no esté. – dijo Naruto mirando directamente a los ojos del líder del clan Hyuga.

- Lo sé Naruto, por eso dejó a Hinata en tus manos, después de todo tu eres uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea y nuevamente quiero disculparme por todos los problemas que te he ocasionado, pero como líder del clan se espera un determinado comportamiento de mí, en especial si de proteger la línea de sangre se trata. – dijo el Hyuga.

- Lo entiendo Hiashi-sama y no se preocupe por lo pasado, eso ya quedó atrás.

- Gracias Naruto, ahora no hagas esperar más a mi hija. – dijo Hiashi recuperando su tono habitual.

- Si Haishi-sama.

Cuando Naruto salió de la reunión con Hiashi, Hinata se encontraba esperándolo bastante nerviosa.

- Vamos Hinata-chan hay un par de lugares que quiero mostrarte antes de ir a comer.

- Hai Naruto-kun. – dijo la Hyuga sonriendo.

Mientras paseaban por la aldea Naruto le contó a Hinata sobre su conversación con Hiashi lo que dejó bastante aliviada a la kunoichi.

Luego de algunos minutos de caminata Naruto llevó a Hinata al campo de entrenamiento y le conto acerca de la prueba del equipo siete y de cómo terminó atado al tronco, lo que provocó una pequeña risa de Hinata.

- Sí que era un atarantado en aquella época aunque no he cambiado mucho creo. – dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la Hyuga.

- No digas eso, incluso en esa época tú siempre diste lo mejor de ti y jamás te rendiste, aún recuerdo aquella tarde en la que te observe mientras practicabas con lo kunais, pasaste toda la tarde lanzando kunais a ese tronco en la academia. – dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- Sí, lo recuerdo, pero sabes ¿Cuál es uno de los mejores recuerdos de la infancia? – dijo el rubio mirando a su amiga.

- No lo sé pero por favor dímelo.

- El día que pinte los rostros de los Hokages, ese día Iruka sensei me dio el peor regaño de la vida, pero lo curioso es que mi padre alguna vez hizo algo así, me lo contó Jiraiya sensei durante nuestros viajes.

- ¿Quieres decir que el cuarto también…? – dijo Hinata conteniendo la risa.

- Y no sólo eso, él al igual que Jiraiya sensei y yo, también terminó atado a este mismo tronco sobre el cual estoy sentado. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Increíble, de verdad te parece mucho a él. – dijo la Hyuga mirando al joven jounin.

- Quizá en el carácter pero mi padre era un verdadero genio, ojala y algún día llegue a ser tan buen Hokage como él. – dijo Naruto suspirando.

- Serás mejor que él dijo Hinata casi de inmediato, pocas personas aman tanto la aldea como tú. – respondió la kunoichi sonrojándose.

- Bueno vamos por un poco de ramen, se nos está haciendo un poco tarde y aún hay un sitio al cual quiero ir contigo. – dijo el rubio bajando del tronco.

Luego de comer un gran tazón de ramen de Ichiraku Naruto llevó a Hinata a la cima del monte Konoha, justo bajo el árbol en el cual él solía reunirse con Sakura y Sasuke antes de que este último dejara la aldea.

- Este fue el último lugar donde hable con ese baka de Sasuke antes de que se fuera tras Orochimaru. – le dijo Naruto a Hinata mientras la oscuridad de la noche empezaba a reemplazar la luz del sol.

- Ya veo, dime algo Naruto-kun ¿Aun crees que podrás traerlo de vuelta? – dijo la kunoichi sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Claro que sí datebayo. No importa como pero voy a hacer que ese baka regresé y todo será como antes, tal como se lo prometí a Sakura.

- Ya veo, así que todo es por Sakura. – dijo la Hyuga mientras sentía como su corazón se comprimía.

- No, Hinata-chan, no es por ella, Sasuke es mi amigo y yo nunca he roto una promesa, pero no te traje aquí para hablar de viejas promesas, sino de lo que vendrá, creo que es hora de terminar aquella conversación que tenemos pendiente. – dijo el rubio.

- ¿A qué te refieres Naruto-kun? – dijo la Hyuga mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno, la verdad es que antes de nuestra última misión encontré un viejo diario de mi padre y me di cuenta de que pese a lo que todos creían el e cuarto Hokage no era tan perfecto como parecía, el cometió algunos errores que yo no pienso cometer. – dijo Naruto antes de suspirar. – Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero encontrarme en una situación en la que esté a punto de perderte para siempre antes de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti y tal como te lo dije hace algún tiempo quiero estar a tu lado siempre. – dijo Naruto mientras su pulso se aceleraba.

- Naruto-kun, tu sabes bien lo que siento por ti y creo que después de lo ocurrido con Onikage queda claro que debemos permanecer juntos por siempre. – respondió la Hyuga mientras su rostro se encendía como un semáforo.

En ese momento Naruto la abrazó fuertemente mientras la luna brillaba radiante sobre Konoha y luego de permanecer así unos segundos, ambos shinobis se besaron por primera vez en los labios bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Luego de aquel largo beso, Hinata le regalo una enorme sonrisa a Naruto y decidió que era hora de contarle acerca de su promesa.

- Naruto, hay algo que quiero confesarte. – dijo la kunoichi mirándolo a sus ojos. – Durante la guerra decidí que ya no te seguiría, sino que caminaría por siempre a tu lado, esa promesa fue la que me trajo de vuelta a ti cuando vagaba sin rumbo en la oscuridad, es por esa promesa y el consejo de Hokage-sama que encontré el valor y la fuerza necesaria para acercarme cada día más a ti y no actuar como lo hacía de niña. – dijo Hinata antes de sonreírle nuevamente.

- Hinata-chan, eras un niña muy hermosa, pero adoro a la mujer en que te has convertido y de lo único que me arrepiento es de haber sido un tonto todo ese tiempo persiguiendo un imposible mientras el verdadero amor estaba justo bajo mi nariz. ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez? – dijo el rubio.

- Ya te lo dije antes, no hay nada que perdonar, sólo no me dejes nunca. – dijo la kunoichi antes de volver a besar a Naruto.

Durante los siguientes días Naruto aprovechaba las mañanas para entrenar y las tardes las pasaba en compañía de Hinata. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad nunca dura mucho en el mundo shinobi, pues al cabo de unos cuantos días tanto Naruto como Hinata estuvieron asignados a misiones de distintos rangos.


	20. Chapter 20: ¿Naruto Sensei?

Amigos míos:

Aqui les traigo un capitulo adicional y aprovecho la oportunidad para recordarles que Naruto y sus amigos son personajes de M. Kishimoto, en tanto Rikimaru es el personaje principal del juego Tenchu.

La verdad es que me ha resultado un poco complicado publicar este capítulo por cuestiones de trabajo, pero considero que vale la pena el esfuerzo dado que sus reviews me permiten saber que mi historia está teniendo bastante acogida, por lo que quiero agradecer su gentil atención.

Actualmente estoy avanzando ya con el último arco de la saga en el cual voy a presentarles a un Orochimaru más poderoso y maquiavélico que nunca, pero para llegar a ese punto aun nos falta un cierto trecho por recorrer.

Bueno espero lo disfruten.

* * *

¿Naruto sensei?

Luego de unas tres semanas de relativa calma y algunas misiones menores todos los jounin fueron convocados a una sala en la torre de la Hokage.

- Como los más antiguos ya saben, nos encontramos en esa época del año en la cual aquellos jounin que a la fecha no cuentan con un equipo propio o formen parte de alguna unidad especial, deberán asumir la tutoría de los genin recién egresados de la academia, el sorteo de los equipos se hará el día de mañana. Sin embargo, aquellos jounin que no deseen asumir equipo alguno podrán excusarse a sí mismos el mismo día de la realización del sorteo. Bueno señores por ahora retírense, confío en que todos ustedes tomarán la decisión más adecuada a sus capacidades. – dijo Tsunade.

Mientras Naruto se retiraba de la torre de Tsunade se preguntaba a sí mismo si debería asumir la tutoría de algún grupo o no, después de todo él había sido nombrado jounin recientemente y no estaba seguro de ser un buen sensei.

Mientras se alejaba de la oficina de la Hokage, Naruto iba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no notó la presencia de Ino y Hinata quienes se encontraban conversando animadamente.

- ¿Naruto te encuentras bien? – pregunto Ino al darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio quien paso caminando al lado de ambas kunoichis como si de un zombi se tratara.

- Ah, Ino, Hinata-chan discúlpenme estaba distraído. – dijo el rubio poniendo su mano derecha detrás de la nuca.

- Sí lo note. – dijo Hinata algo preocupada.

- Lo siento linda, es que no sé qué hacer, tengo algunas dudas sobre cómo debería proceder mañana. – dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a su novia.

- Bueno yo mejor me voy, la frentona me va a hacer un escándalo si llegó tarde al hospital, sí que se le han subido los humos desde que la nombraron directora adjunta. – dijo Ino antes de lanzar un gran suspiro.

- Nos vemos luego Ino. – dijo Hinata despidiéndose de su amiga.

- Envíale saludos a Sakura de mi parte. – dijo Naruto, lo que incomodo un poco a Hinata.

Cuando la Yamanaka se había perdido de vista, Hinata miro a Naruto un tanto seria y cruzó los brazos.

- ¡¿Envíale saludos a Sakura de mi parte?! – dijo la Hyuga algo seria

- Hinata, ya te lo dije Sakura es casi una hermana para mí, no tienes razón para estar celosa yo sólo quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado. – dijo el rubio mientras intentaba abrazar a Hinata.

- Lo sé, pero es que en ocasiones recuerdo como… - dijo la Hyuga antes de que Naruto pusiera un dedo sobre su boca impidiéndole terminar la frase.

- Ya lo pasado, pasado. – dijo el rubio antes de besarla.

- Bueno qué es eso que te tiene tan preocupado. – dijo la kunoichi mientras lo abrazaba.

- Vamos a almorzar y te cuento.

- Sí pero esta vez yo escojo el lugar. – dijo la Hyuga sonriendo

- Ok.

Camino al restaurante Naruto le contó a Hinata sobre la reunión en la torre de la Hokage y sus dudas respecto a si debía o no asumir la tutoría de algún equipo.

- No lo sé Hinata, nunca fui el más brillante de la academia y tampoco es que haya destacado mucho como shinobi mientras estuve bajo la guía de Kakashi sensei. – dijo Naruto dubitativo.

- Lo harás bien, sólo debes esforzarte al máximo como siempre haces, además el rol de un sensei jounin no es tan difícil como el de los sensei de la academia, sólo tienes que enseñarles lo básico y darles lo necesario para seguir su propio camino ninja. – dijo la Hyuga bastante serena.

- Y tú ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Naruto bastante sorprendido.

- Me lo conto Kurenai sensei, además todos aquellos que reciban un equipo tienen que recibir una pequeña capacitación y ya verás lo bien que te va.

- Entonces está decidido lo haré. – dijo Naruto parándose de golpe de la mesa.

La súbita reacción de Naruto casi ocasiona que el camarero deje caer la comida, lo que dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro de Hinata.

Luego de almorzar Naruto acompañó a Hinata a la librería donde se encontraron con Kakashi quien parecía buscar un libro en particular.

- Kakashi sensei. – exclamó el rubio al ver a su antiguo maestro

- Naruto, Hinata ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – pregunto el experimentado jounin.

- Pues lo mismo que tú - datebayo. – respondió Naruto.

- Naruto, voy a buscar esos libros que te comente, si gustas quédate conversando con Kakashi-san, él quizá pueda ayudarte a resolver tus dudas. – dijo Hinata mientras ingresaba a la librería.

- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? – dijo Kakashi mientras observaba detenidamente a Naruto.

- Es sobre la asignación de los genin.

- Sí que hay con ello ¿Haz decidido participar? – dijo Kakashi intrigado.

- De hecho sí, pero me pregunto qué tan bien me va a ir con el grupo que me toque, además cómo sabré qué es lo que debo enseñarles y qué no. – dijo el rubio.

- Pues bien, te lo pondré bastante sencillo, dado que recuerdo un poco como va aquello de hacerla de sensei. Lo primero que tienen que aprender tus genin es a trabajar en equipo, luego deberás enseñarles la base del control de chakra. Una vez que hayan dominado eso, tu trabajo será bastante sencillo, pues bastará con alentarlos a seguir su propio shinobido, ayudándolos a descubrir y a explotar su verdadero potencial. – dijo Kakashi sonriendo debajo de la máscara.

- Una pregunta Kakashi sensei ¿El examen de los cascabeles es obligatorio? – dijo Naruto.

- Pues no, ese es sólo un método para evaluar que tan mal o bien se llevan los integrantes de tu grupo, pero puedes idear tus propias pruebas o revisar los libros en la biblioteca de la villa, yo lo use porque es el mismo método que mi maestro uso conmigo.

- Ya veo aunque fue algo cruel obligarnos a ir sin desayuno. – dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca.

- Jeje, lo siento mucho Naruto pero es la única forma que conozco de hacerlo funcionar y pienso repetirla este año.

- No me diga que Usted también va a tomar un grupo este año. – dijo Naruto sorprendido.

- Así es, bueno nos vemos mañana. – dijo el experimentado jounin, mientras volvía a sus asuntos al mismo tiempo que Hinata salía de la librería con tres libros y un rollo de pergamino.

Luego de dejar las compras en la mansión Hyuga, los jóvenes shinobis dieron un pequeño paseo por los alrededores de la misma.

- Debo irme mañana va a ser un largo día y espero que ningún otro jounin se oponga a que me haga cargo de algún equipo. – dijo el rubio antes de besar nuevamente a Hinata.

- No creo que nadie vaya a cuestionarte además siempre contarás con el apoyo de Godaime y Kakashi, que descanses mi amor. – dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

Al llegar a su casa Naruto pudo percibir la presencia de otro shinobi, así que invoco dos kage bunshin con la intención usarlos de señuelo mientras él ingresaba a la residencia Namikaze escalando la pared lateral que conducía al patio principal.

Sin embargo, una vez dentro de la residencia Namikaze, Naruto no encontró a un invasor sino al mismo Rikimaru, quien se encontraba meditando en el centro del patio.

- Rikimaru sensei. - dijo el rubio haciendo desaparecer a sus clones.

- Buenas noches Naruto, estoy sólo de paso pero quería saber cómo te estaba yendo con tu entrenamiento.

- Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar, pero ¿Por qué no puede quedarse? – pregunto intrigado Naruto.

- Naruto, el mundo es un lugar grande y ahora que Onikage ya no puede causarle problemas a nadie quiero disfrutar de él. Sin embargo, aún pasaré por aquí de vez en cuando para supervisar tu entrenamiento, dime hasta donde haz avanzado.

- Ya casi he dominado todas las técnicas de nivel básico, pero aún no puedo romper ninguno de los sellos amarillos. – dijo Naruto mirando a su sensei.

- Eso significa que debes mejorar tu control de chakra, sólo así podrás hacer uso de las técnicas menores del cielo como el chōju no mizu entre otras, la clave es que dediques un poco más de tiempo a la meditación. – dijo el shinobi mientras observaba a su pupilo.

- Pero sensei yo ya soy capaz de usar el chōju no mizu. – protesto Naruto.

- No sin ponerte al borde de la muerte, las técnicas menores del cielo exigen que el shinobi ponga su propia vida en juego así que para dominarlas deberás meditar hasta que tu espíritu alcance un alto grado de comunión con el universo mismo, sólo así lograrás alcanzar el favor de los espíritus celestiales.

- ¿Cómo lograré eso maestro? – preguntó Naruto.

- Te lo voy a enseñar el día de mañana y una vez que hayas aprendido lo básico estarás solo de nuevo al menos por un tiempo, pues el camino para dominar el loto blanco es largo y sinuoso. – dijo Rikimaru. – Ahora ve a descansar, empezaremos mañana a primera hora.

- Lo siento sensei, pero el día de mañana tengo deberes que atender como jounin de la aldea. – dijo el rubio bastante serio.

- Correcto nuestro entrenamiento comenzará pasado mañana y si mis cálculos son correctos en una semana o dos ya podrás abrir los sellos amarillos. Por cierto Naruto añadí unos cuantos pergaminos al cofre, diez de ellos contienen técnicas básicas, otros veinte técnicas de nivel intermedio y los quince restantes técnicas avanzadas. Ahora ve a descansar.

Al día siguiente Naruto se levantó muy temprano y luego de su entrenamiento matutino se preparó para dirigirse a la torre de la Hokage justo a la hora acordada.

- Así que con eso ya dominaste la honoo tenohira, ese es uno de los jutsus básicos más difíciles y aunque no lo parezca es letal, cualquier cosa que golpees con ese jutsu quedará totalmente envuelta en llamas.

- Rikimaru sensei, tengo una duda sobre este jutsu ¿Cómo puedo evitar que las llamas me alcancen a mí también? – dijo Naruto.

- Tranquilo Naruto este jutsu no puede volverse contra el usuario y antes de que el objetivo quede envuelto en llamas se produce una pequeña explosión que lo alejara unos cuantos metros de ti, tal como se describe en el pergamino.

- Ya veo. Bueno debo irme la reunión está programada para las diez de la mañana y sólo restan quince minutos. – dijo el rubio mientras se ponía su chaqueta naranja y su chaleco de jounin.

Una vez en la torre de la Hokage, Naruto y los demás jounins esperaron que Tsunade hiciera acto de presencia.

- Bienvenidos señores, espero que lo hayan pensado detenidamente pues tener un equipo de genins bajo su tutela es una gran responsabilidad, así que aquellos que se sientan listos para ello por favor pasen adelante. – tras las palabras de Tsunade Naruto y otros dieciséis jounin, entre ellos Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi y Gai, pasaron al frente.

Los demás jounin hicieron algunos comentarios al ver a Naruto al frente, pero tal como dijo Hinata, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a criticar la decisión de Naruto, pues todos sabían que lo que le faltaba en experiencia le sobraba en espíritu.

- Muy bien contamos sólo con diecisiete voluntarios, son más que suficientes, así que podemos proceder con el sorteo. - dijo la Hokage mientras Shizune ingresaba al salón con una pequeña urna de madera.

El primero en pasar a la urna fue Kakashi quien tras ver el número de su equipo cerró sus ojos y agacho la cabeza, moviéndola de lado a lado.

- Equipo 7. – dijo el Jounin con resignación antes de pasar al final de la fila.

- Siempre le toca el 7. - susurro Gai a Naruto.

Poco a poco fueron pasando los demás jounin hasta que le tocó el turno a Naruto quien luego de coger una de las cinco esferas de madera restantes procedió a abrirla y anuncio: "Equipo 1"

Luego de realizado el sorteo, Tsunade volvió se puso de pie y empezó a desearle suerte a cada uno de los nuevos senseis.

Una vez que todos los demás jounins se hubieron retirado del lugar Naruto se acercó a la Hokage y le pidió que le diera unos minutos.

- Vamos a mi oficina allí podremos hablar con más calma. – dijo la Hokage accediendo a la solicitud de Naruto.


	21. Chapter 21: Fukasaku y Rikimaru regresan

Amigos míos:

Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, en el cual traigo de regreso al viejo Fukasaku. Bueno sin más que decir, salvo gracias por todos sus reviews y gran acogida a mi humilde trabajo.

Espero de todo corazón que les agrade y no duden en dejarme sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias que gustoso las responderé.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

El Regreso de Rikimaru y Fukasaku

Una vez en la oficina de la Hokage, Naruto se acercó lo más posible una de las ventanas la misma que se convertiría en su ruta de escape en caso de ser necesario.

- Así que el equipo uno ¿Eh? Sí que eres afortunado, pues sin importar lo que pase en los exámenes finales de la academia no existe la mínima posibilidad de que te quedes sin equipo, pero supongo que no es eso de lo que me quieres hablar.

- En efecto Tsunade-ba-chan, tengo algo que informarle. – dijo el rubio mientras se aseguraba de estar lo suficientemente cerca de la ventana.

- ¡Naruto! Ya te he dicho que no me llames abuela, así que empieza a hablar que estoy perdiendo la paciencia. – dijo la Hokage mientras se ponía de pie.

- Rikimaru sensei ha regresado y piensa quedarse unos días en Konoha para ayudarme con la siguiente etapa de mi entrenamiento y pensé que sería mejor que yo se lo informara antes de que cualquier otro shinobi viniera a decírselo.

- En efecto has hecho bien Naruto, pero descuida no pienso enviar a nadie tras él, ya ha quedado más que demostrado que ese sujeto es lo suficientemente hábil como para escapar de nuestra prisión sin ninguna clase de problema, así que esta vez tú serás responsable por cualquier estropicio que ese sujeto cause.

- Correcto Hokage-sama, pero no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparnos pues con Onikage muerto no creo que haya nadie tan tonto como para enfrentarse a él. – dijo el rubio mientras se relajaba un poco.

- Bueno Naruto si eso es todo. – dijo la Hokage mientras se acercaba tranquilamente hacia el rubio.

- No, tengo una pregunta que hacerle ¿Cuándo conoceré a mi equipo? – dijo el rubio despreocupado.

- En unos días les enviaremos los expedientes de cada uno de los genin asignados a su cuidado y una cosa más Naruto. – dijo la Hokage cuando estaba justo a su lado. – ¡Ya te dije que no me llames vieja! – dijo Tsunade luego de darle un tremendo coscorrón.

- Debí haber enviado un bunshin.- dijo Naruto sobándose la zona afectada.

- ¿Qué dijiste cabeza hueca? – le increpó Tsunade.

- Nada Hokage-sama

- Así me gusta, al menos de vez en cuando actúas como un verdadero jounin, ahora retírate y no te atrevas a volver a esta oficina a pedir alguna clase de misión porque no la vas a tener, hasta que se te haya asignado tu equipo.

Tan pronto Tsunade terminó de decir esas palabras el rubio salió del despacho de la Hokage y se dirigió directo a su casa, en donde lo estaba esperando Rikimaru.

- Bueno Naruto, si ya terminaste con tus deberes para con la villa, entonces es hora de iniciar nuestro entrenamiento y al igual que en los primeros días tu no abandonará la casa bajo ninguna circunstancia mientras dure el mismo.

- Rikimaru sensei, ¿Cree usted que pueda darme las tardes libres? – dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

- Serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca sólo después de las seis de la tarde, mientras tanto estarás entrenando sin interrupciones salvo que seas convocado por la Hokage, ahora siéntate en el centro del patio en la posición de loto quiero observar tu meditación.

- ¿Mi meditación? – dijo el rubio confundido.

- Sí tu meditación, quiero ver cómo es el flujo de energía que esta genera. – respondió serio Rikimaru.

- Bueno si ese es su deseo. – dijo Naruto bastante dubitativo.

Tan pronto Naruto empezó a meditar, él fue capaz de percibir como la energía de la naturaleza lo rodeaba y empezaba a nutrir cada fibra de su cuerpo transformándose lentamente en chakra, permitiéndole alcanzar rápidamente el estado senin.

Repentinamente unos gentiles golpes en la puerta de Naruto sacaron al rubio de su trance, quien intento ponerse de pie, sólo para notar que se encontraba rodeado de múltiples ataduras de roca que impedían toda clase de movimiento.

- Vuelve a tu meditación, yo atenderé la puerta. - dijo Rikimaru dándole la espalda.

- Pero sensei es… - dijo el rubio provocando una mirada muy severa por parte de su maestro.

- Vuelve a tu meditación quien sea que fuera puede volver después. – dijo el shinobi mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Naruto resignado siguió acumulando el chakra natural, lo que empezaba a molestar mucho a Kurama.

- Hyuga-san, que gusto verla, dígame en que la puedo servir. – dijo el Shinobi mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su visitante.

- ¡Rikimaru-san! – dijo la kunoichi bastante sorprendida. – Pensé que Usted…

- Llegué anoche, pero supongo que vienes a ver a Naruto. – dijo el shinobi en tono amable.

- En realidad así es. – respondió la morena recuperando la compostura.

- Me temo que él no puede recibirte, podrías regresar a las seis de la tarde para ese entonces ya debe haber captado la base de este nuevo entrenamiento. – dijo el shinobi sonriendo a través de su máscara.

- Hai. – dijo Hinata bastante resignada al recordar lo que Naruto le había comentado sobre los inclementes entrenamientos de Rikimaru.

- **Chico estas acumulando demasiado chakra, si no te detienes podrías salir lastimado. - **dijo el Zorro a Naruto con un tono que denotaba bastante preocupación

- Kurama no sé si deba detenerme Rikimaru sensei me ordenará continuar si tan solo intento parar con esto.

- **Chico te detienes tú o te detengo yo y no me importa si tengo que convocar a los otros bijuus para hacerlo. - ** Dijo el zorro mostrándole los colmillos a Naruto.

- Está bien.

Tan pronto Rikimaru cerró la puerta de la casa Naruto detuvo su meditación y al abrir sus ojos noto que su cuerpo se encontraba completamente rodeado de una coraza de rocas y el viejo Fukasaku había aparecido ante él con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Grandísimo cabeza hueca, acaso quieres desparecer, ya te lo dije la energía de la naturaleza es muy poderosa como para acumularla en grandes cantidades, mira lo que has ocasionado! – dijo el viejo sapo mientras intentaba en vano liberar a Naruto de ese predicamento.

- Pero viejo Fukasaku no es mi culpa. – replicó el joven.

- Claro que es tu culpa muchacho imprudente, yo te ordene meditar no acumular poder, esto es lo que pasa cuando no meditas adecuadamente, ya te lo dije antes el loto blanco se trata de transformar la energía y hacerla fluir no de acumularla. – dijo Rikimaru mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡Así que tú también tienes que ver con esto! – dijo el viejo sapo a Rikimaru mirándolo con furia.

- Sólo en parte, si este muchacho no es lo suficientemente prudente como para decirme que ya no podía acumular más chakra o crear clones para distribuirlo esa no es mi culpa venerable sapo. – dijo Rikimaru mostrando respeto hacia el recién llegado.

- Pero sensei, usted me dijo que… - dijo Naruto ante que Rikimaru lo mandara callar.

- Te dije que meditaras, ahora permíteme ayudarte con el exceso de chakra y empezaremos de nuevo ya descubrí cuál es tu defecto. – dijo el shinobi bastante serio.

- De eso ni hablar no voy a dejar que lleves a este muchacho a su muerte. – dijo el sapo interponiéndose entre Rikimaru y Naruto.

- Le aseguro venerable señor que esa no es mi intención, pero quizá usted pueda ayudarme con este cabeza dura. – dijo Rikimaru mirando serenamente al viejo sapo.

- Ayudarte ¿Cómo? – dijo el viejo sapo mirando intrigado a su interlocutor.

- Creando un flujo de energía que nos permita descargar a Naruto. – dijo el Shinobi acercándose al viejo sapo

- Está bien pero eso va a ser complicado en especial cuando este chico sólo sabe acumular chakra y no dejarlo fluir.

Tan pronto el viejo sapo terminó de decir esas palabras, procedió a sentarse sobre la cabeza de Naruto mientras Rikimaru ponía sus manos entre las de Naruto.

- Muy bien Naruto, ahora sólo relájate y siente como la energía fluye a través de ti, no opongas resistencia, sólo déjala ir. Ahora venerable sapo por favor comencemos. – dijo Rikimaru mirando a Fukasaku.

- Como quieras pero aun siento que esto no va a ir bien. – dijo el sapo bastante serio.

Tan pronto el viejo sapo empezó a transmitir la energía natural a Naruto este sentía como su reserva de chakra se iba cargando, hasta que súbitamente la energía empezó a fluir hacia Rikimaru quien la transmitía de nuevo a la tierra al tiempo que un tupido césped iba creciendo alrededor del pintoresco grupo.

Al cabo de unos minutos el flujo de chakra empezó a descender, pues al percibir como el experimento de Rikimaru tenía éxito el viejo Fukasaku fue reduciendo la cantidad de energía que transfería a Naruto.

Finalmente luego de una hora Naruto se vio libre de su prisión de roca la misma que se redujo a polvo mientras que todo el patio principal de la residencia Namikaze se había convertido en un hermoso jardín.

- Vaya sí que habías acumulado mucho chakra. – dijo el Shinobi poniéndose de pie.

- Esto es increíble. – dijo el viejo Fukasaku. – ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente? ¡La próxima vez que hagas algo como esto te moleré a palos! – grito el viejo sapo antes de bajar de la cabeza de Naruto.

- Venerable sapo, me gustaría contar con su gentil asistencia para el entrenamiento de Naruto. - dijo respetuosamente el shinobi.

- Ante una petición tan respetuosa no podría negarme, pero te agradeceré que empieces a llamarme por mi nombre chico, soy Fukasaku. - dijo el sapo saludando cortésmente a Rikimaru.

- Con todo gusto Fukasaku-sama, yo soy Rikimaru. - dijo el shinobi antes de ponerse de pie.

Mientras los mayores conversaban tranquilamente, Naruto observó asombrado como lo que antes era un patio de entrenamiento se había convertido en un frondoso jardín.

- Naruto llegaste a comprenderlo ¿Cierto? – pregunto intrigado Rikimaru

- No del todo, pero recuerdo bien la sensación, es como si toda la energía de la naturaleza fluyera a través de mí. – dijo Naruto con cara de confusión.

- Es exactamente eso cabeza dura. – dijo Fukasaku perdiendo la paciencia.

- Tenemos un par de horas para intentarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez no sólo atraigas la energía natural, sin que debes hacerla fluir si sientes que tu chakra se incrementa entonces debes parar. – dijo Rikimaru.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de Rikimaru Naruto intento hacer exactamente lo que su sensei le había dicho pero fracaso casi de inmediato.

- Fukasaku-sama, voy a necesitar su ayuda nuevamente. - dijo el shinobi mientras se acercaba a su pupilo.

- Muy bien Rikimaru-kun aquí vamos de nuevo. – dijo el sapo sentándose nuevamente sobre Naruto.

- Ahora Naruto, sólo relájate y siente fluir la energía. – dijo Rikimaru poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto.

El experimento se repitió algunas veces más sin que Naruto lograra mucho progreso, lo que empezaba a agotar la paciencia de Fukasaku.

Es así que luego de diez intentos Naruto logró dejar fluir un poco de la energía, pero seguía almacenando la mayoría de ella.

Aproximadamente a las cinco de la tarde Rikimaru decidió dar por terminado el entrenamiento y luego de agradecerle a Fukasaku por toda su ayuda, procedió a preparar un té de hierbas mientras Naruto se alistaba para salir con Hinata.

- ¿Crees que lo logre? – pregunto el venerable sapo al experimentado shinobi

- No sin nuestra ayuda y sinceramente agradezco que haya aparecido cuando lo hizo Fukasaku-sama.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Jiraiya no me perdonaría nunca que dejará morir a su querido alumno. – dijo el sapo tomando un sorbo de té.

- Creo que con unas cuantas semanas de entrenamiento lograremos mostrarle como crear un verdadero flujo de energía. – dijo el shinobi mientras observaba a su pupilo.

- Eso espero aunque con Naruto es imposible predecir cómo irán las cosas. – dijo el viejo sapo sonriendo. – Por cierto Rikimaru-kun ¿Cómo aprendiste a crear el flujo de energía y quién fue tu maestro de senjutsu? – pregunto el sapo mirando a su interlocutor.

- Entrené con el emperador dragón la senda del loto blanco. – dijo el shinobi calmadamente.

- ¿El loto blanco? Muy pocos humanos han logrado dominarlo, dime ¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad? – pregunto el sapo.

- Muchos más de los que aparento pero menos de los que me quedan por delante. – dijo el shinobi.

- Entiendo, bueno espero que aproveches el tiempo que te queda y si visitas al emperador dragón nuevamente dile que los habitantes del monte Myōbokuzan le envían sus respetos. – dijo Fukasaku mirando alegremente al shinobi.

- Así lo haré Fukasaku-sama, así lo haré. – respondió el shinobi sonriendo a través de su máscara.


	22. Chapter 22: Una Nueva Etapa

Estimados amigos:

Gracias por sus reviews, me siento muy feliz de saber que este humilde trabajo es de vuestro agrado, aqui les traigo el primer capítulo de esta semana, el cual tiene un poco de lemon, casi lime. Aclarando de antemeno que las escenas no son muy explicitas, pero si cargadas de bastantes emociones.

Bueno espero lo disfruten y si hay algun comentario sobre las mismas, tengan a bien hacerlo a fin de poder mejorar en futuras entregas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Una nueva etapa

Las semanas siguientes fueron excesivamente extenuantes para Naruto quien a duras penas podía soportar los regaños de sus exigentes senseis, situación que se agravó con la partida de Hinata en una misión al sur del país del fuego.

Pero finalmente, luego de casi tres semanas Naruto fue capaz de crear un flujo constante de energía a través de todo su cuerpo.

Conforme el flujo de energía recorría el cuerpo del rubio el sentía como la fuerza del planeta circulaba a través de sí nutriéndolo y permitiendo percibir cada pequeña variación en el flujo de la misma, esta era una sensación que el joven shinobi jamás había experimentado.

Al final de la cuarta semana el viejo Fukasaku decidió regresar a su hogar y dejar a Naruto bajo la tutela de Rikimaru.

Por su parte Rikimaru, al ver el progreso de Naruto, decidió que era hora de enseñarle a sacar el máximo provecho del flujo de energía mostrándole como dirigirlo y controlarlo a voluntad, con lo cual el rubio finalmente sería capaz de abrir los sellos amarillos.

- Naruto ya debo partir, confío en que continúes tu entrenamiento en mi ausencia, si todo va bien en mi viaje volveré en un par de meses para ver tu progreso, no olvides meditar a diario. - dijo Rikimaru mientras cogía su morral de viaje.

- Rikimaru sensei, ¿Hacia dónde se dirige? – pregunto el rubio.

- Voy hacia un lugar que se encuentra fuera de tu alcance por el momento, descuida Naruto, aunque mi camino ninja ya se encuentra próximo a su final, aun me queda un largo tramo por recorrer y antes de que te des cuenta estaré aquí para guiarte de nuevo. – dijo el shinobi desapareciendo en medio de una nube de humo.

Tan pronto Rikimaru se hubo marchado Naruto inició sus ejercicios de meditación, sin embargo estos se vieron interrumpidos casi de inmediato cuando una persona llamó a la puerta de la residencia Namikaze.

Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta, se encontró frente a frente con Hinata quien se sonrojo al verlo.

- Naruto, Godaime-sama te envía esto, son los expedientes de los integrantes de tu equipo.

- Hinata-chan, pasa no te quedes en la puerta. – dijo Naruto abrazándola fuertemente.

- No quiero interrumpir tu entrenamiento. – dijo tiernamente la kunoichi, correspondiendo el gesto del rubio.

- No te preocupes linda, acababa de empezar, además Rikimaru sensei acaba de irse. – dijo el rubio dejando pasar a la Hyuga.

- ¿Entonces quienes son los miembros de mi equipo? – dijo el rubio un tanto preocupado.

- No lo sé, el sobre esta cerrado y sólo debe ser abierto por el destinatario del mismo, esas fueron las indicaciones de Godaime.

- Bueno entonces veamos quienes son los afortunados. – dijo Naruto mientras abría el sobre y sacaba tres carpetas del mismo, las cuales depositó sobre la mesa de la sala.

Cuando Naruto abrió la primera carpeta, encontró la fotografía de una kunoichi de unos trece años perteneciente al clan Sarutobi, quien de acuerdo a sus maestros era bastante extrovertida y llena de vida, su nombre era Hikaru Sarutobi, prima segunda de Konohamaru.

Hikaru tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego, sus ojos azabaches mostraban una mirada bastante alegre y su tez era blanca como la nieve.

La segunda carpeta contenía la fotografía de un muchacho de unos doce años, quien respondía al nombre de Sendo Ikari, un joven bastante seguro de sí mismo y con excepcionales habilidades de control de chakra.

Sendo tenía el cabello castaño y ojos rojos, una mirada bastante serena dejaban en claro que este muchacho era de aquellas personas que piensa dos veces antes de actuar.

Sin embargo, cuando Naruto abrió la tercera carpeta, tanto él como Hinata palidecieron en el acto, el tercer miembro del equipo 1 era Hanabi Hyuga, quien de acuerdo a la carpeta era una estudiante verdaderamente excepcional, capaz de grandes proezas pero un tanto individualista, cosa que Naruto y Hinata conocían muy bien.

- Esto no es posible, en qué demonios está pensando esta vieja al poner a tu hermana en mi equipo. – dijo Naruto algo exaltado.

- No lo sé pero estoy segura de que tiene buenas razones para ello. – dijo Hinata mientras jugaba inocentemente con sus dedos índices en clara señal de nerviosismo.

- No lo tomes a mal linda, pero tu hermana es un verdadero genio y yo por otro lado soy un tanto atarantado. – dijo Naruto suspirando. – Sí de por sí que tu padre acepte nuestra relación ya ha sido bastante difícil, imagina cuál va a ser su reacción cuando se entere que yo soy el jounin a cargo de Hanabi, en especial si algo sale mal en alguna de las misión.

- Tranquilo te va a ir bien además Hanabi no es tan… - dijo Hinata guardando silencio mientras buscaba una palabra para definir correctamente a su hermana - …Tan estricta como parece. – dijo Hinata al cabo de un buen rato.

- Bueno ni modo, mañana veremos cómo sale la cosa, por ahora debo volver a mi meditación al menos una hora antes de ponerme a practicar ese nuevo jutsu e intentar abrir algún pergamino de sello amarillo. - dijo Naruto suspirando.

- Entonces ¿Prefieres que me vaya para que puedas concentrarte? – dijo Hinata algo nerviosa.

- De ninguna manera, mi amor, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras y quizá luego de la meditación podríamos entrenar juntos. – dijo Naruto antes de darle un beso en la frente a Hinata.

- ¿Entrenar juntos? – dijo la kunoichi algo sorprendida, pues era la primera vez que el rubio le pedía algo así.

- Sí, claro, a menos que no te sientas cómoda entrenando conmigo. – dijo el rubio algo preocupado.

- Al contrario me encantaría. - dijo la Hyuga bastante contenta.

- Entonces es un trato-datebayo. – dijo el rubio, mientras él y Hinata se ponían de pie tomados de la mano.

- ¿Qué te parece si mientras meditas te ayudo con la limpieza de la casa? – dijo la Hyuga algo avergonzada ante tal propuesta.

- ¿Harías eso por mí? – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Hai. – dijo la Hyuga asintiendo con la cabeza mientras su rostro se tornaba un poco más rojo.

- Eres genial. – dijo el rubio antes de plantarle un enorme beso en los labios a Hinata.

Mientras Naruto meditaba, Hinata se encargaba de las labores de limpieza de la casa pensando que estas podían ser parte de su rol como esposa del rubio, lo que hizo que su pulso se acelerara vertiginosamente.

Aunque la residencia Namikaze era ciertamente grande esta se encontraba en perfecto orden y bastante limpia, a diferencia del antiguo departamento del rubio, por lo que la tarea de Hinata resulto bastante simple, dándole tiempo a ella para sentarse a observar a Naruto mientras meditaba. Lo que Hinata vio durante la meditación de Naruto le llamó bastante la atención, pues el jounin proyectaba una gran aura de paz y quietud.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad de Hinata la llevo a activar su byakugan, lo que le permitió ver algo aún más asombroso, una gran cantidad de energía fluía en forma constante a través del cuerpo del jounin, recorriendo por completo su red de chakra, para luego ser proyectada al exterior del cuerpo del jounin y reabsorbida por la tierra y el aire que rodeaban al rubio.

Luego de algunos minutos más, Naruto abrió los ojos e invocó el cofre celestial sin darse cuenta de que Hinata lo observaba de cerca.

Una vez que Naruto tomó un pequeño pergamino del misterioso cofre este se desvaneció sin dejar rastro.

Una vez con el pergamino frente a él, Naruto realizo el jutsu para desbloquear el sello y a diferencia de veces anteriores, esta vez el sello se desintegro permitiendo a Naruto poder examinar el contenido del pergamino.

- Naruto-kun ¿Empezamos nuestro entrenamiento? – dijo la Hyuga tímidamente sacando al rubio de su ensimismamiento.

- Sí claro, Hianta-chan, sólo quería ver si era capaz de lograr algo. - dijo el rubio tratando de esconder el pergamino.

- Naruto, lo vi todo, por favor discúlpame. – dijo la kunoichi bastante nerviosa mientras miraba al suelo avergonzada.

- No hay nada que disculpar, sólo fui descuidado, pero ya que sabes de la existencia del cofre sólo quiero que me des tu palabra que nunca se lo contarás a nadie, de todos modos te iba a contar sobre el en algún momento. – dijo el rubio regalándole una sonrisa a su novia.

- No te preocupes. – dijo Hinata un tanto más tranquila.

Luego de entrenar por un par de horas, Naruto y Hinata se despidieron amorosamente y él regreso al estudio de su padre para revisar detenidamente el contenido del nuevo pergamino, sólo para darse cuenta que el grado de dificultad del jutsu descrito en el pergamino era como diez veces mayor a cualquier otro jutsu conocido por él.

El joven jounin reviso el documento por aproximadamente cincuenta minutos antes de entender los conceptos básicos del mismo, luego de lo cual decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso y revisar el sobre que le había llevado Hinata, el cual además de las tres carpetas contenía una pequeña carta de Tsunade, fijando como fecha para el inicio de clases el siguiente lunes.

Durante los próximos tres días Naruto aprovechó la mañana meditando y estudiando el nuevo jutsu hasta que finalmente pudo comprenderlo y llevarlo a cabo, en tanto que por las tardes se reunía con Hinata en distintos puntos de la aldea y durante la noche iba a la torre de la Hokage donde él y los demás jounins recibían indicaciones sobre el programa de clase de los nuevos genin.

Finalmente, el viernes previo a la primera clase con el equipo 1, Naruto le pidió a Hinata que lo ayudara con su entrenamiento y el programa de clases, pues de acuerdo a la capacitación recibida en la torre de la Hokage cada tutor debía preparar su propio plan de estudio.

Sin embargo, todos los planes de estudio debían permitir a los genin desarrollar las habilidades básicas que debía tener todo ninja, entre las cuales se incluía tanto habilidades de combate como de sigilo y control de chakra.

Para Naruto la elaboración del programa de estudio era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pues pese a haberse convertido en una persona bastante metódica y ordenada, gracias a las enseñanzas de Rikimaru, el seguía siendo el mismo despistado de siempre.

Es así que con la ayuda de Hinata, Naruto pudo elaborar un plan de trabajo aceptable.

- Gracias Hinata, de no ser por ti, probablemente esto sería un verdadero desastre, mira que olvidarme de la técnica para caminar sobre las paredes y el agua, eso sí que me hubiera dejado muy mal. – dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca.

- No te preocupes, sabes que yo siempre te voy a apoyar. – dijo la kunoichi mientras apoyaba su mentón en su mano izquierda y le regalaba una sonrisa a Naruto.

- Mira la hora, ya es bastante tarde, si no regresamos pronto tu padre me asesina. – dijo el rubio, mientras se ponía de pie para darle un beso en la frente a su novia.

- Eso es poco probable, mi padre es severo, pero creo que con tu nivel actual podrías ganarle fácilmente si es que vas en serio desde el principio. – dijo la morena mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto y se ponía de pie.

- Bueno, igual no quiero averiguarlo hoy, además, si tu padre no me mata, la vieja Tsunade sí que lo hará si tengo otro combate contra él datebayo. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Entonces vámonos ya. - dijo Hinata dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Cuando la pareja de shinobis se dirigía hacia la puerta principal, atravesaron el patio central de la mansión y pudieron percatarse que una fuerte tormenta estaba golpeando Konoha y si bien es cierto, la residencia Hyuga no estaba muy lejos, salir en mitad de la tormenta si resultaba un tanto riesgoso para ambos, así que decidieron permanecer en la casa de Naruto hasta que la tormenta termine.

Mientras Naruto encendía la chimenea, Hinata uso el teléfono para comunicarse con su padre e informarle que se encontraba con Naruto y permanecería con él hasta que pase la tormenta, lo que no fue muy del agrado de Hiashi, pero decidió pasarlo por alto esta vez dadas las condiciones del clima.

Una vez en la sala de estar, Naruto y Hinata se sentaron sobre la alfombra cerca del fuego de la chimenea abrazados en silencio. La complicidad de la noche y el calor de la flama dieron lugar a gentiles caricias entre ambos shinobis.

Pese al poco tiempo que llevaban como pareja, Naruto y Hinata ya habían aprendido a comunicarse a través de los gestos y el silencio, sin embargo esta noche estaban a punto de descubrir algo más, algo que llevaría su relación a un nuevo nivel.

Conforme la noche avanzaba y la tormenta arreciaba, los corazones de Naruto y Hinata se aceleraban y sus besos se volvían cada vez más apasionados, con lo cual ambos jóvenes fueron cayendo presa de sus propios deseos, pero esto no era algo simplemente carnal, había algo más, un sentimiento que los unía fuertemente, un nexo invisible que nada podría romper.

Finalmente, luego de algunos minutos, Naruto y Hinata fueron consumidos por sus propias pasiones y se entregaron el uno al otro sin ningún temor o reparo, ambos sabían que estaban al lado de la persona indicada y que permanecerían juntos por siempre.

Aquella noche Naruto y Hinata se descubrieron mutuamente y se entregaron el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma y aunque la tormenta duro toda la noche, ellos no sintieron frío alguno, sino todo lo contrario.

Al día siguiente la tormenta empezaba a menguar y aunque ninguno de los dos solía disfrutar de la lluvia, ambos querían más tiempo para permanecer uno al lado del otro, completamente desnudos en esa habitación que había sido mudo testigo de su amor.

Pese a que era la primera vez que ambos pasaban por algo así, ellos sabían que no sería la última, lo cual podría tornarse un tanto peligroso para ambos a menos que lograran convencer a Hiashi y al propio concejo del clan que les permitieran casarse, lo cual sabían que iba a ser muy difícil.

- Hinata, no quiero dejarte ir, ahora menos que nunca. – dijo el rubio abrazando a la kunoichi.

- Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero si no lo hago mi padre vendrá y entonces podríamos tener problemas. – respondió la Hyuga con expresión triste.

- ¡Casémonos! – dijo de inmediato el rubio. – Así nadie podrá separarnos.

- Sabes bien que aunque eso es lo que más deseo, el concejo del clan no lo va a permitir, al menos no sin pelear. – respondió la kunoichi con preocupación.

- Pues que vengan. No me importa, además cuando sea Hokage ellos no podrán oponerse a lo nuestro. – dijo Naruto en tono tajante.

- Esa determinación es lo que más amo de ti Naruto. – dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Naruto.

- De ser necesario hablaré con la vieja Tsunade para que nos ayude con esto, sé que ella podrá convencer a tu padre que nos ayude. – dijo Naruto.

- Mi padre no es el problema, aunque no lo creas el me ama y sólo quiere mi felicidad pero el concejo del clan es otra cosa, aunque a tu lado no tengo nada que temer. – dijo la Hyuga antes de besar a su novio.

- Pues está decidido y si ocurre algún problema le pediré ayuda a mis amigos. – dijo Naruto señalando el lugar donde se encontraba el sello que antes retenía a Kurama.

- No crees que sea peligroso. – dijo Hinata algo asustada.

- Para nada, los bijuu no son malos, sólo incomprendidos, además Kurama puede convocarlos en cualquier momento de ser necesario.

- Espero que eso no sea necesario, no quiero que nada malo te ocurra. – dijo la kunoichi preocupada.

- No te preocupes, ellos tampoco me dejaran hacer ninguna tontería, bueno la lluvia está cediendo vamos a tu casa antes que tu padre venga. – dijo el rubio antes de darle un beso a Hinata.

Flashback

El enemigo yacía derrotado a los pies de Naruto, las heridas causadas por el combate lo habían llevado al borde de la muerte, pero él lo había logrado los bijuus eran libre y la paz finalmente llegaría al mundo ninja, en ese instante el rubio vio como sus amigos se acercaba corriendo hacia él antes de perder la conciencia.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos se encontraba cara a cara con los nueve Bijuus quienes lo veían con gran alegría y admiración, la profecía del Rikudo Sennin se había cumplido.

- **¡Gracias Naruto! Tu determinación nos ha liberado. **– dijo el Gobi, hablando en representación de los nueve bijuus.

- Sólo hice aquello que creí correcto, ahora el Juubi ya no existe más así que son libres de actuar conforme les plazca. – dijo el rubio regalándoles una sonrisa a los bijuus

- **No es así Naruto, si nosotros permanecemos en libertad, la paz que has construido no tardará en desmoronarse, la gran mayoría de los humanos son codiciosos y tienen sed de poder, es por eso que debemos buscar un nuevo recipiente que nos contenga a todos. – **dijo el Ichibi.

- **Esperen aunque él es un tipo excepcional, no deja de ser un simple humano y nuestro poder combinado podría destruirlo**. – dijo rápidamente el yobi ante la locura que planteaba el Shukaku.

- **Existe otra manera. **– dijo Kurama. – **Si todos ustedes gustan pueden permanecer en el mundo espiritual hasta que Naruto encuentre a personas dignas de nuestro poder así sólo Naruto tendrá acceso a nosotros.** – dijo el zorro mirando fijamente a sus compañeros.

- **La idea no es mala, pero yo permaneceré con mi jinchuriki. – **dijo el Hachibi

- **Está bien Kurama, dejamos a Naruto en tus manos pero si él o tú nos necesitan, no dudes en convocarnos, o de lo contrario yo veré que la pases muy mal. **– dijo Goku mientras él y los demás Bijuus desparecían en medio de una luz plateada.

- Esperen y si necesito su consejo o la fuerza de alguno de ustedes como haré para verlos, yo no soy exactamente un genio, pero sé que el mundo de los espíritus está más allá del alcance humano.

- **Simple Naruto, Kurama será el nexo entre tu mundo y nosotros, estaremos esperando por ti y si algún día te vuelves lo suficientemente fuerte como para contenernos a los ocho, entonces volveremos, pero hasta entonces ponemos nuestro destino en tus manos.**

Fin del flashback.


	23. Chapter 23: La Propuesta

Amigos míos

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta semana, el cual creo sorprenderá a más de uno mostrándo un Hiashi un tanto distinto al que estamos acostumbrados a ver.

Bueno saludos a todos y mil gracias por sus reviews, espero poder seguir recibiéndolos en estos días.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

La propuesta

Cuando Naruto y Hinata llegaron a las puertas de la mansión Hyuga fueron recibidos por el propio Hiashi quien se estaba preparando para salir en busca de su hija.

- Hiashi-sama, deseo hablar con Usted. – dijo Naruto respetuosamente al ver al patriarca de los Hyuga.

- Muy bien, hablemos, pero que sea en privado. – dijo Hiashi haciendo pasar a ambos jóvenes.

Luego de caminar algunos minutos los tres shinobis ingresaron a una sala privada, en la cual Hiashi los invito a tomar asiento.

- Hiashi-sama, respetuosamente quiero pedirle que me conceda la mano de Hinata en matrimonio. – dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza.

- Naruto, aunque Hinata y tú se amen, no puedo acceder a tu solicitud, no sin la venia del concejo. – dijo Hiashi bastante serio.

- Dígame que se necesita para convencer a esos ancianos y lo haré. – dijo Naruto un tanto exaltado.

- En primer lugar necesitas dirigirte a ellos con respeto y luego alguien que te presente ante el concejo y diga porque eres digno de la mano de mi hija, pero no te sorprenda que algún miembro del concejo se oponga en forma tajante. – dijo Hiashi.

- Padre no existe alguna manera de qué Naruto-kun y yo podamos casarnos sin que el concejo interfiera. – dijo Hinata preocupada.

- Existen sólo dos formas que te expulse del clan, poniéndote la marca del pájaro enjaulado deshonrándote a ti misma y a toda nuestra familia o que renuncies al Byakugan, lo que podría ocasionar que perdieras la vista para siempre y ninguna de ellas es aceptable para mí. – dijo Hiashi bastante serio.

- ¿Entonces que sugiere Usted? – pregunto Hinata preocupada.

- Naruto tiene que ganarse la venia del concejo, conforme las tradiciones del clan y entonces podrán casarse sin que tu pierdas tu status o cediendo voluntariamente el mismo a favor de Hanabi. – dijo Hiashi.

- Bueno entonces mostraré mi valía ante el concejo. – dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.

- El concejo se reúne esta noche si puedes conseguir a alguien que hable por ti ante el concejo entonces házmelo saber y presentaré tu propuesta ante ellos, pero recuerda buscar a alguien muy influyente de lo contrario el concejo no escuchará. – dijo Hiashi mirando a Naruto a los ojos.- Una cosa más Naruto, te deseo suerte.

Tan pronto termino la reunión, el rubio salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la oficina de Tsunade, irrumpiendo en la misma a través de la ventana.

Tsunade al verlo le lanzó un tremendo regaño antes de preguntarle cuál era el motivo de su presencia y cuando Naruto empezó a contarle a Tsunade lo ocurrido, omitiendo algunos detalles un poco personales.

La Hokage luego de escuchar la historia de Naruto decidió ayudarlo, ella sería quien hablaría por Naruto ante el concejo con la única condición que él mantuviera la boca cerrada a menos que el concejo Hyuga le hiciera alguna pregunta directa, en cuyo caso el rubio debería responder con simples monosílabos para evitar enredarse con sus propias palabras, condición que Naruto acepto sin rechistar.

Con la respuesta de la Hokage Naruto uso el jutsu del Dios volador del rayo para aparecer en la puerta de la residencia Hyuga.

Una vez en casa de Hinata, Naruto se entrevistó de nuevo con Hiashi y este a su vez le comento a Naruto el plan que tenía en mente. Si todo salía según lo planeado Naruto y Hinata podrían casarse sin problemas y el concejo Hyuga dejaría de en paz a Hiashi de una vez por todas.

Finalmente Naruto y Tsunade llegaron a la residencia Hyuga a la hora acordada, en la puerta de la residencia se encontraba Hanabi en compañía de un miembro de Neji quienes condujeron a Naruto y a Tsunade a una habitación contigua a la del concejo en donde esperarían hasta ser convocados.

Algunos minutos más tarde Hanabi llegó en compañía de Neji y escoltaron a la Hokage y a Naruto a la sala donde se encontraba reunido el concejo con Hiashi al frente y algunos otros miembros destacados del clan.

- Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama, ¿A qué debemos el placer de su visita? – dijo Hiashi al ver ingresar a los recién llegados.

- Hyuga Hiashi, conforme la tradición lo demanda, vengo a interceder por Uzumaki Naruto para que le concedas la mano de tu hija Hinata.

- Hokage-sama, su propuesta definitivamente es halagadora, pero creo que hablo en nombre del concejo cuando digo que es chico no sólo no es un Hyuga, sino que además es un jinchuriki. – dijo Hiashi bastante serio - ¿Por qué este concejo debería aceptar semejante propuesta en especial teniendo en cuenta que Hinata Hyuga no sólo pertenece a la rama principal del clan, sin que es la primogénita del líder del mismo. – dijo Hiashi bastante serio.

- No es secreto para nadie en Konoha que Uzumaki Naruto no es cualquier shinobi, él ha salvado la villa más de una vez y no sólo eso, fue él quien derroto al Juubi y al propi Uchiha Madara, creo que eso demuestra que es más que digno de ostentar la mano de cualquier mujer en Konoha. – dijo la Hokage hablando en representación de Naruto

- Es muy cierto que el chico es un héroe, pero también lo es que el chico no es un Hyuga y como tal no tiene derecho alguno a vincularse con la sucesora del líder del clan. – dijo uno de los ancianos tomando la palabra.

- Venerables miembros del consejo, el shinobi que tiene ante ustedes no es sólo un héroe sino un verdadero heredero de la voluntad del fuego, hijo del cuarto Hokage, Namikaze Minato y una de una de las últimas sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki, me refiero a Uzumaki Kushina la habanera sanguinaria de Konoha quien en compañía del cuarto Hokage logró detener al kyubi en su intento de destruir la villa, por tanto el hecho de que este joven no sea un Hyuga, no quiere decir que no provenga de una familia o un clan de renombre, lo que prueba la grandeza de su origen. - respondió nuevamente Tsunade ante el comentario del concejal.

- Ese muchacho no es un héroe sólo es un atarantado buscabullas que sólo sabe sembrar el caos y qué si tuvo suerte en un par de batallas, desde que lo conozco sólo ha sido un gran causa problemas, un vándalo incorregible entre otras cosas. – dijo otro concejal señalando con el dedo a Naruto.

- Y que fue lo que recibió el de Konoha desde su nacimiento, no fue acaso desprecio y humillación, sin embargo el luchó día a día por ser aceptado y sin importar todo el maltrato que recibió de sus conciudadanos, Naruto sólo supo responder con amor hacia la villa, es cierto no fue el niño más educado, pero su padre a quien sandaime Hokage le prometió que él sería reconocido como un héroe, promesa que por cierto la villa no cumplió, no estuvo allí para llevarlo por el camino correcto, pero pese a ello este joven a quien ustedes juzgan indigno puso su vida en juego por la villa en más de una ocasión, nunca se rindió ni mucho menos cayó en la oscuridad a la cual definitivamente fue orillado por toda la aldea, lo que pone en evidencia no sólo su gran corazón sino su fortaleza de espíritu. A diferencia de otros shinobis, este joven que se encuentra ante ustedes es capaz de tocar el corazón de otras personas y cambiarlo de maneras inesperadas ¿Cuántos de ustedes son capaces de algo así? - respondió la Hokage haciendo prevalecer su autoridad.

- Las palabras de Hokage-sama son ciertas, Naruto me abrió los ojos hace mucho tiempo, en lo que a mí respecta ese joven tiene mi aprobación. – dijo uno de los cinco concejales.

- Pues para mí no bastan, la línea de sangre debe protegerse y no debe mezclarse con terceros en especial la línea de sangre del líder del clan. – dijo nuevamente el primer concejal.

- Definitivamente la línea de sangre lo es todo para el clan. – dijo el segundo concejal.

- Sí Uzumaki-kun pudo defender la aldea y traer la paz a todo el mundo ninja, entonces definitivamente puede defender la línea de sangre lo que según mis ojos es suficiente, cuenta con mi aprobación también. – dijo el cuarto concejal.

- Al parecer es un empate, dos votos contra dos, será que me toca a mí juzgar a este vándalo, dijo la última de los concejales y la única mujer del concejo Hyuga, pues bien ya escuche a la persona que habla por él pero ahora quiero escucharlo a él. Dime Uzumaki Naruto ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por proteger la línea de sangre y al clan Hyuga?

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de la anciana se puso de pie y mirando fijamente a todos los concejales y al propio Hiashi cerró, suspiro y dijo:

- Yo no estoy dispuesto a hacer nada por proteger la línea de sangre. Sin embargo daría mi vida por Konoha y todos aquellos que la habitan y si alguien intenta lastimar a Hinata tendrá primero que arrebatarme mi propia alma y eso no va a pasar. Alguna vez sandaime me dijo que Konoha es como un gran árbol y todos sus habitantes somos parte de una gran familia, la misma que se encuentra unida por la voluntad del fuego. En ese entonces no lo entendí, pero ahora sé muy bien lo que Sarutobi el sabio quiso decir, aunque no me unan a ustedes vínculo de sangre alguno, todos ustedes son mi familia y como tal gustoso daré mi vida por ustedes.

- Tus palabras son fuertes, joven Uzumaki, pero también son ciertas, Hiruzen fue un gran hombre, sino el mejor de todos los que haya conocido, él valoraba a las personas por lo que eran individuos que formaban parte de un gran todo llamado Konoha, él al igual que tu amó tanto a esta villa que dio su vida por ello, dime ¿Qué te hace a ti un heredero de la voluntad del fuego? ¿Por qué eres digno de ser el consorte de la próxima líder de nuestro clan? Responde cuidadosamente y quizá obtengas mi aprobación. – dijo la concejal.

- Yo no me considero a mí mismo un heredero de la voluntad del fuego, sólo sé que Konoha es mi hogar, sus habitantes mi familia y su bienestar mi razón de existir. Es cierto no soy más que un jinchuriki, pero el poder que reside en mí siempre velará por el futuro de Konha. Usted me pregunta qué es lo que me hace digno de convertirme en el consorte de la hija del líder del clan, pues bien, la respuesta es simple: nada. Yo sólo sé que amo a Hyuga Hinata y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su bienestar.

- Uzumaki Naruto, tus palabras demuestran que eres un verdadero heredero de la voluntad del fuego y como tal tienes mi aprobación para convertirte en el consorte de la hija de Hiashi, pero como existen dos concejales que no están de acuerdo con la decisión y tú has aceptado someterte a cualquier prueba que este concejo te imponga pues bien, ahora muéstranos que tan fuerte es tu vínculo con la señorita Hinata. – dijo la concejal al tiempo que cinco Hinatas ingresaban a la sala. – Ahora identifica a la verdadera.

Naruto al ver a las cinco Hinatas supuso que esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que parecía, así que decidió tomarse su tiempo antes de responder.

- **Chico estos viejos quieren engañarte la chica Hyuga no está aquí sólo mira a los ojos de esas imitadoras y te darás cuenta de la verdad. – **dijo el zorro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ello? – respondió Naruto

- **Confía en mí. – **replicó Kurama.

Al escuchar las palabras de Kurama, Naruto procedió a acercarse a cada una de las Hinatas y se percató que Kurama decía la verdad, los ojos de todas las presentes no irradiaban la calidez e inocencia que Naruto siempre podía ver en los ojos de Hinata. Sin embargo, algo en su corazón le decía que Hinata estaba oculta a simple vista en algún lugar de la habitación, así que el jounin empezó a pasear por toda la habitación y luego de unos minutos tomó la mano de una anciana a quien llevó ante el concejo.

- Esta mujer es Hinata Hyuga, las otras cinco no lo son. – Anunció Naruto, con lo cual tanto las Hinatas falsas como la verdadera revirtieron su jutsu. Naruto había acertado.

- Hinata Hyuga ¿Estás dispuesta a poner en riesgo todo tu futuro y el del clan por ir al lado de este hombre? – preguntó la anciana.

- Gustosa daría mi vida si fuera necesario por el bienestar de Naruto.

- Ya veo, eres una chiquilla imprudente, pero sin lugar a dudas su nexo es fuerte así que cambio mi voto y te apruebo como consorte de la hija de Hiashi, pero lamentablemente la decisión debe ser unánime. – dijo el primer concejal

- Distinguidos miembros del Concejo, padre, os presento las disculpas del caso y tal vez les parezca precipitado, pero sin importar la decisión que tomen, yo Hyuga Hinata, hija de Hyuga Hiashi, cedo públicamente a mi posición como primera heredera del clan favor de mi hermana Hanabi. – dijo Hinata mientras se paraba al lado de Naruto y Tsunade.

- ¿Estás segura e ello? – preguntó el único concejal que aún se oponía al matrimonio.

- Sí lo estoy. – respondió Hinata.

- Bien de ser el caso ya no se necesita unanimidad y sigo manteniendo mi voto en contra de esta unión, el cual es definitivo, pero según la tradición deberás abandonar la casa del clan o ser marcada con el sello del pájaro enjaulado. ¿Qué escoge Usted Hinata-san?

- Me marcharé ahora mismo. – dijo la Hyuga.

- En ese caso son libres de marcharse y contraer nupcias como mejor os parezca pero si alguno de sus hijos hereda el byakugan, les recuerdo que el clan Hyuga mantendrá todo el derecho de reclamarlo en caso de ser necesario o en su defecto marcarlo. – dijo el concejal en tono amenazante.

- Cuando llegue el momento eso lo veremos, pues si para entonces soy Hokage, veré que ese derecho sea revocado.

- Pues bien hasta entonces Uzumaki Naruto. – respondió el concejal mirándolo con desdén.

Sólo Hiashi acompañó a los dos jóvenes y a la Hokage hasta la puerta.

- Bueno, no salió como esperaba, pero al menos el concejo los dejará en paz un tiempo, Naruto cuida a mi Hinata y Hinata hoy actuaste como una verdadera Hyuga, tu madre estaría orgullosa, pase lo que pase no olviden invitarme a la boda.

- No se preocupe Hiashi-sama, yo personalmente traeré la invitación a la misma. – dijo Naruto mientras se despedía de Hiashi.

Cuando la feliz pareja y la Hokage llegaron a la residencia Namikaze, ella observo a los jóvenes y luego de darles un momento de privacidad se acercó a ellos.

- Bueno Hinata, hasta la boda vivirás conmigo en la residencia del Hokage. – dijo Tsunade ante el asombro de los jóvenes.

- Pero Tsunade ba-chan. – dijo Naruto.

- No pensaras que dejaré que deshonres a Hiashi de esa manera y lo que es más debería darte una reprimenda por la forma en que te comportaste ante los miembros del concejo Hyuga, pero hasta cierto punto me hiciste sentir orgullosa, por un momento pensé que era Sarutobi sensei quien estaba de pie ante los ancianos del clan. – dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

- Gracias Tsunade ba-chan. – dijo Naruto antes de recibir un tremendo coscorrón en la cabeza.

- Ya deja de decirme vieja y no olvide que el lunes empiezas como sensei así que más vale que estés preparado, pues si la pequeña Hanabi hace algún comentario negativo de ti ante su padre podrías perder todo el apoyo que Hiashi te ha dado.

- Que descanses Naruto-kun, vendré mañana por la tarde para entrenar. – dijo Hinata.

- Te veo mañana entonces Hinata-chan. – dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa antes de abrazarla y darle un enorme beso frente a Tsunade.

- Ejem… Chicos ya es hora de descansar. – dijo la Hokage tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

- Gracias Hokage-sama dijo Naruto antes de regalarle una sonrisa e ingresar a su casa.

Al día siguiente la propia Hinata anunció oficialmente su compromiso con Naruto a todos sua amigos quienes la felicitaron efusivamente.


	24. Chapter 24: El Equipo UNO

Amigos míos:

Dísculpenme por no haber actualizado antes, pero surgieron ciertos inconveninentes en mi trabajo y me he visto forzado a realizar un viaje de último minuto. Sin embargo, gracias a la gentileza de un nuevo amigo, he podido encontrar unos minutos libres para poder publicar el presente capítulo esperandop que sea de su agrado, personalmente disfrute mucho cuando lo escribí en especial por lo que ocurre casi ala mitad del mismo cuando la persona menos pensada termina en una situaciòn algo enredada.

Bueno, no quiero aburrirlos más con mi plática y sin más preambulos, desde la ciudad de Chimbote, en donde me encuentro de paso, les traígo el primer capítulo de la presente semana y mantengánse al tanto que ya se acerca la fecha de la boda de Naruto y Hinata, a la cual todos están invitados.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

El Equipo UNO

Un par de días luego de la partida de Hinata, Naruto se reunió con su equipo, quienes ignoraban por completo cual era la identidad de su sensei.

A diferencia de Kakashi, Naruto llego puntual a la cita con su equipo quienes al verlo entrar se sintieron un poco nerviosos, pues reconocieron en él al gran héroe de Konha.

Incluso Hanabi se preguntaba si todo lo que había escuchado acerca de Naruto era cierto o no pues en más de una ocasión Hinata le había hecho algunos comentarios sobre Naruto, claro está que omitiendo ciertas partes del pasado del jounin.

Al ver a los miembros de su equipo Naruto recordó brevemente como fue su primer encuentro con Kakashi y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- Bueno, que tenemos aquí tres graduados de la academia. – dijo Naruto mirándolos con detenimiento. – Bien, chicos ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos y tratamos de conocernos mejor? ¿Quién quiere empezar? – dijo el jounin mirando a sus nuevos alumnos. – Nadie, bien empezaré yo. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, jounin de la villa oculta de la hoja, tengo 18 años, casi 19, fui alumno del ninja que copia Hatake Kakashi e integrante del antiguo equipo siete mi mayor anhelo es convertirme en Hokage. A ver ahora tú. – dijo Naruto señalando a una chica pelirroja.

- Yo soy Sarutobi Hikaru, una kunoichi del clan Sarutobi, tengo trece años, recién graduada de la academia y mi mayor deseo es convertirme en la kunoichi más poderosa que esta villa haya conocido. Lo que más me gusta en esta vida es practicar mis jutsus y encontrar formas de molestar a mi primo Konohamaru y a esa odiosa de Moegi–chaza. – dijo Hikaru casi saltando de su asiento

-**Esa niña me recuerda tanto a alguien. – **dijo el Zorro riendo entre dientes.

- Vamos no me estarás comparando con ella ¿o sí? Kurama. – dijo Naruto sonriendo

- **¡¿Qué va?! – **contestó el zorro riendo.

- Muy bien Hikaru lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que vea a Konohamaru. - dijo Naruto sonriendo – Ahora ¿Qué hay de ti? – dijo Naruto señalando a Hanabi.

- Soy Hyuga Hanabi, tengo trece años, y me estoy preparando para ser la próxima líder del clan Hyuga, mi mayor anhelo es ser reconocida y respetada por todos los miembros del clan, en especial por los miembros del concejo de ancianos.

- Te aseguro que así será. Bueno por último puedes decirme ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Naruto señalando al único varón de su equipo.

- Bueno mi nombre es Ikari Sendo, tengo doce años mi familia llegó a Konoha un año antes del ataque de Pain, desde entonces nos hemos establecido en la villa y convivido con todos sus habitante, soy el primer ninja de la familia y deseo convertirme en un shinobi tan bueno como aquel que derrotó a Pain. – dijo Sendo tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

- Tranquilo, si tú te esfuerzas lo suficiente de seguro lograrás ser un shinobi verdaderamente excepcional. Bueno chicos habiendo terminado con las presentaciones sólo me resta informarles lo siguiente: Mañana todos los recién graduados serán sometidos a un terrible examen en el cual se decidirá quienes serán nombrados genin y quienes simplemente quedaran relegados a meras labores administrativas, los espero a primera hora en el campo de entrenamiento número uno y lleguen sin desayunar, pues no sería justo que el personal de mantenimiento tuviera que limpiar cualquier "accidente" – dijo Naruto haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra mientras formaba una V con los dedos índices y medios de cada mano y empezaba a encogerlos y a estirarlos lentamente, como si se tratara de las orejas de un conejo. – muchas de las personas que se someten a esta prueba terminan devolviendo su desayuno al cabo de unos minutos. Bueno chicos los veré mañana a las 10:00 horas y sean puntuales, no me gusta esperar a nadie.

- Hai Naruto sensei – respondieron los inocentes genin, sin saber lo que les esperaba.

Al día siguiente los genin llegaron puntuales al lugar de la prueba.

- Buenos días chicos, por lo visto todos llegan puntuales ahora veremos si tienen o no madera para ser verdaderos shinobis o si pasaran el resto de sus días tras un pequeño escritorio organizando el papeleo que les alcanzaran sus compañeros sobre sus misiones y demás cosas, no se sientan mal si fallan, la aldea siempre les agradecerá sus servicios. Bueno la prueba que decidirá todo su futuro es bastante simple, sólo tienen que arrebatarme estos dos cascabeles antes del mediodía, quien lo logré se ganará el derecho de ser reconocido como un verdadero Genin, quien falle, pues ya sabe lo que le espera montañas y montañas de papeleo. Ah me olvidaba sólo aquel que haya conseguido al menos un cascabel antes del mediodía se hará acreedor a uno de estos dos bentos que traje para ustedes.

- Pero Naruto sensei, nosotros somos tres. – dijo Sendo mirando suplicante la comida.

- Buen punto, es que aquel que no obtenga al menos un cascabel no tendrá derecho a almorzar y además deberá limpiar todo el desorden que hagamos durante la prueba. Por cierto si alguno de ustedes se atreve siquiera a tocar mi ramen o a romper las reglas del presente examen, lo ataré a ese poste hasta pasado mañana, eso si es que aún me encuentro de buen humor como para no expulsarlo. ¿Entendido? – dijo el rubio bastante serio.

- Pero Naruto sensei aún no nos ha explicado las reglas del examen. – dijo Hikaru con un evidente tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Las reglas son simples pueden hacer uso de cualquier medio posible para intentar arrebatarme los cascabeles, incluso intentar matarme y soy bien claro con la palabra intentar, pues es más que un hecho que ninguno de ustedes podrá ponerme un dedo encima y una cosa más yo soy su único adversario en este campo de batalla, por tanto no duden al momento de atacarme, pues si alguno viene hacia mí con la más mínima duda en su mente es un hecho de que podría salir herido así que no ataquen a menos que estén seguros y tengan mucho cuidado de no lastimar a sus compañeros. Ahora empiecen.

La primera en atacar fue Hanabi tomando por sorpresa a Naruto, quien a duras penas pudo esquivar los ataques de la Hyuga menor, quien lo atacó con una combinación de golpes de Bouken y Juken, forzando al rubio a realizar una rápida retirada.

- **Vaya fuerza tiene esa mocosa, si te demoras un segundo podríamos haber salido lastimados. – **dijo el zorro sorprendido de las habilidades de la pequeña Hanabi.

- Me preocupan más los otros dos que ahora no vemos, demonios no quería hacerlo pero tendré que usar los bunshin. – dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

Sin embargo, la pequeña Hyuga no dejaría escapar con facilidad a su sensei lanzando un segundo ataque aún más veloz que el primero, pero en lugar de alcanzar al jounin, la víctima de su ataque fue Hikaru, quien intento aprovechar la confusión creada por el primer ataque de la Hyuga para intentar robar los cascabeles del cinturón del jounin.

El impacto fue tan violento que la pobre Hikaru y el mismo Naruto fueron lanzados a varios metros de distancia.

Hanabi al darse cuenta de su error decidió suspender inmediatamente su ataque, mientras Sendo abandonaba su escondite y corría en auxilio de su compañera.

- ¡Hanabi! Cabeza hueca ¿Qué diablos haz hecho? ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a tu propia compañera de equipo? – dijo el jounin mientras se ponía de pie y verificaba el estado de salud de la peli roja.

- Fue su culpa, si ella no se hubiera entrometido uno de esos cascabeles sería mío. - dijo con total frialdad la joven Hyuga.

- Ya veo, sólo te interesa la misión y no tus compañeros. – dijo el rubio bastante molesto con Hanabi. – Pues bien tengo el lugar perfecto para ti. - dijo Naruto luego de corroborar que la pequeña Sarutobi se encontraba estable.

Luego de atar a Hanabi en uno de los postes y atender las heridas de Hikaru, las mismas que aparentemente no fueron de consideración, Naruto decidió reanudar el examen.

- Sendo, Hikaru, aunque sólo me queden dos cascabeles, eso no quiere decir que cada uno de ustedes vaya a obtener el suyo, ya vieron lo que paso con Hanabi por confiar sólo en su poder y perder la perspectiva de la misión. Ahora aún les queda una hora antes del mediodía, piensen bien su estrategia y vengan a por mí con todo lo que tienen.

- Hai Naruto sensei - dijeron ambos genin saliendo del campo visual de Naruto.

Mientras Naruto se posicionaba en el centro del campo de entrenamiento ambos genin lo observaban desde un refugio cercano.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Hikaru-chan? – preguntó Sendo bastante preocupado.

- Estoy bien ahora vamos por esos cascabeles. – dijo Hikaru mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

- Espera, nosotros dos no podremos solos contra él, no te olvides con quien estamos tratando él venció a Uchiha Madara con sus propias manos. – dijo Sendo, mientras cogía del brazo a su amiga.

- ¿Qué sugieres? – inquirió la Sarutobi.

- Liberemos a Hanabi, tengo una idea. – dijo Sendo sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Estás loco ella nunca colaborará con nosotros y lo que es peor si la liberamos Naruto sensei podría ponerse de malas.

- Escúchame Hikaru, necesito que distraigas a Naruto sensei mientras yo trataré de liberar a Hanabi, que yo sepa el no dijo nada respecto a no liberar a los castigados.

- Está bien sólo espero que Hanabi acepte colaborar, voy a tratar de atraer a Naruto sensei al lago el resto depende de ti. – dijo la peli roja mientras abandonaba su escondite para intentar atraer la atención del jounin.

Naruto quien había escuchado con atención el plan de los chicos decidió seguirles el juego para ver si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que Hanabi captara el verdadero sentido de ese entrenamiento.

Cuando Hikaru apareció ante él el jounin lanzó dos kunais cerca de sus pies antes de intentar atacarla, pero esta vez fue la pequeña kunoichi quien emprendió la retirada tratando de atraer la atención de Naruto hacia el lago.

Mientras los combatientes corrían hacia el lago, Sendo se apresuró para llegar hasta donde se encontraba atada Hanabi.

- ¿Hanabi-san colaborarás con nosotros si te libero? – preguntó Sendo a la Hyuga

-Siempre y cuando pueda obtener un cascabel. – respondió Hanabi bastante fría.

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunte, quiero saber si estás dispuesta a ayudarnos.

-Está bien. - dijo la menor de las Hyuga en tono cortante.

Luego de liberar a la pequeña Hyuga y explicarle su plan al detalle, Sendo salió en ayuda de Hikaru quien había lanzado una serie de bombas de humo contra su sensei a fin de limitar su rango de visión.

Cuando Hikaru vio a Sendo aproximarse por detrás de Naruto, este le mostro su pulgar en alto, luego de lo cual ambos genin procedieron a esconderse nuevamente en la maleza antes de que se dispersara el humo que envolvía la jounin.

Por su parte Naruto tenía preparado un truco adicional para sus pequeños pupilos el cual los obligaría mostrar su compromiso los unos para con los otros, es así que aprovechando la pantalla de humo que había a su alrededor creo un kage bunshin mientras él buscaba refugio bajo tierra.

Cuando el humo a su alrededor se hubo disipado Naruto se mostró un tanto confundido y lo que siguió fue un ataque combinado de los tres miembros de su equipo, el mismo que empezó con Sendo a la cabeza, quien uso un jutsu tipo doton para volver resbaloso el suelo bajo los pies de su sensei forzándolo a perder el equilibrio, situación que fue aprovechada por Hikaru para atacar a su sensei con dos kunais con sellos explosivos lanzándolo justo al lugar donde lo esperaba Hanabi quien con un ataque de palma gentil hizo regresar a Naruto a su punto de partida, donde el clon creado por Naruto finalmente desapareció dejando tras de sí dos cascabeles.

Pero cuando Sendo y Hikaru cogieron los cascabeles y alzaron sus manos en señal de victoria, el espectáculo que los esperaba los dejó helados, frente a ellos se encontraba su sensei con cara de pocos amigos sosteniendo por la espalda a Hanabi con un kunai sobre su cuello.

- No sé cómo te liberaste o si alguien te ayudo lo importante es que rompiste las reglas Hanabi y por lo tanto veré que seas expulsada de la academia y se te prohíba volver a ingresar, en cuanto a ustedes muchachos, felicitaciones, tienen los cascabeles, lo que demuestra que podrían haber llegado a convertirse en excelentes shinobis, pero lástima que apoyaron a Hanabi en su transgresión aunque pasaron el examen, así que los desaprobare por romper las reglas y aunque no serán expulsados tendrán que regresar a la academia por un año más. – dijo el rubio con mucha ira en su voz.

-Pero Naruto sensei, no es culpa de Hanabi. – dijo Sendo listo para asumir su responsabilidad.

-¡Cállate baka! – grito Hanabi, mirando con ira a Sendo.

-Así que ella no es la responsable, bien entonces Sendo dime ¿Quién fue? – dijo Naruto exaltado.

-¡Fui yo! – dijo Hikaru antes de que Sendo pudiera decir palabra alguna.

-No Naruto sensei, fuimos todos, pero la idea fue enteramente mía. – dijo Sendo

-¡Cállense bakas! ¿No se dan cuenta que por eso todos seremos expulsados? – dijo Hanabi casi al borde de las lágrimas al ver como sus compañeros se solidarizaban con ella.

-Ya que todos tienen la culpa, veré personalmente que Hanabi sea expulsada y ustedes dos reciban el castigo que merecen antes de volver a la academia a menos que me devuelvan los cascabeles y accedan a repetir el curso en la academia los tres juntos y no le comenten a nadie sobre como lo ocurrido hoy. – dijo Naruto.

En ese momento Sendo miro a los ojos a Hikaru y pese a que esta era una de las decisiones más difíciles que había tomado en su vida decidió aceptar la propuesta de Naruto, aunque él y sus amigas tuvieran que esperar un año más antes de convertirse en shinobis, lo que sin duda ya era bastante castigo teniendo en cuenta que esta generación de genins tardo un año más en graduarse que sus predecesora por el tiempo que tardó la reconstrucción de la villa luego del ataque de Pain y la posterior guerra.

- Hikaru, sabes bien lo que tenemos que hacer, sé que no es justo, pero no podemos dejar que expulsen a Hanabi. – dijo Sendo.

- Tienes razón aunque sea una tonta exhibicionista es nuestra amiga. – dijo Hikaru quien sentía mucho aprecio por todos sus compañeros.

- Bueno ¿Qué decidieron? – dijo Naruto manteniendo su semblante serio.

- Está bien Naruto sensei, Usted gana deje ir a Hanabi y regrésenos a la academia a los tres, pero por favor no expulse a nadie. – dijo el joven shinobi mientras tomaba el cascabel de Hikaru y se acercaba a paso lento hacia el inflexible jounin.

Tan pronto Naruto tuvo en su poder los cascabeles, su expresión cambio completamente, liberó a Hanabi y le regalo una sonrisa a todo su equipo.

- Felicitaciones chicos, los tres pasaron. – dijo le rubio ante la cara de sorpresa de los genin.

- Pero rompimos las reglas y liberamos a Hanabi. – dijo Sendo.

- Eso es cierto Sendo pero alguna vez un mi maestro me dijo que el mundo shinobi tiene muchas reglas y que estas existen para preservar la existencia del mismo, por eso aquellos que las rompen son considerados escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a un compañero son peor que la escoria, al sacrificarse por Hanabi han demostrado que están dispuestos a poner sus vidas en juego pos sus compañeros y eso a mis ojos demuestra que están más que calificados para ser considerados genin de la hoja. Recuerden esto chicos, Konohagakure es su hogar y todos los que la habitan son su familia, nunca dejen a nadie atrás aunque eso signifique sacrificar el cumplimiento de la misión. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- ¡Gracias Naruto sensei! – dijeron los genin en coro.

- Bueno chicos que están esperando, traje esos bentos para ustedes. – dijo el rubio mientras miraba con nostalgia los postes.

- ¡Pero sensei, sólo son dos y nosotros somos tres! – dijo Sendo.

- Eso crees. - dijo Naruto señalando a un árbol atrás de ellos, en donde el rubio había escondido un bento adicional.

Cuando los integrantes del equipo uno estaban disfrutando de su comida, una voz familiar atrajo la atención de Naruto.

- Vaya terminaste y sin nadie en el poste ¿Qué paso Naruto? – dijo el ninja que copia apareciendo detrás de su viejo pupilo.

- De hecho Kakashi sensei, si hubo alguien en el poste pero estos críos lo liberaron.

- ¿En serio? – dijo sorprendido el ninja que copia

- Sí, ¿Si nosotros hubiéramos hecho algo así cuando era un genin que hubiera hecho usted Kakashi sensei? – pregunto Naruto intrigado esperando la respuesta de Kakashi

- Hubieran pasado con honores. – dijo Kakashi sonriendo a través de la máscara.

- Disculpe Kakashi sensei, pero usted fue el jounin a cargo del equipo de Naruto sensei ¿No es así? – dijo Hikaru.

- Así es pequeña ¿Por qué? – pregunto intrigado el enmascarado.

- Porque mis compañeros y yo queríamos saber ¿Quién quedo atado al poste? – dijo inocentemente Hikaru.

- Pues la verdad, fui yo. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Es cierto, pero eso no es todo pequeña, ese año hubieron dos chiquillos inmaduros incapaces de trabajar en equipo y uno de ellos incluso casi me quita un cascabel.

- Ya veo por eso amarró a Naruto sensei al poste. – dijo Sendo uniéndose a la conversación.

- No, eso fue por intentar robarse la comida. – dijo Kakashi alegremente.

- ¿Entonces quién casi le quito el cascabel? – Pregunto Hanabi.

- Fue uno de los mejores genin de su generación, pero ahora ya no está en la villa y es mejor no hablar de ello, pues a su sensei no le gusta hablar sobre ese tema. – dijo Kakashi viendo como la sonrisa de Naruto se apagaba brevemente.

- No hay problema sé que lograré traerlo de vuelta. – dijo Naruto mientras miraba al cielo y se preguntaba ¿Dónde estás teme? No importa algún día te traeré de vuelta.

- Bueno chicos terminen su almuerzo y vayan a su casa a descansar que que mañana empezamos con las misiones, los espero a las 09:00 en este mismo lugar.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del país de la lluvia un shinobi de cabello negro como el ébano y ojos rojos como la sangre dejaba salir un pequeño estornudo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó uno de sus compañeros de contextura delgada y cabello celeste.

- Sí debe ser un resfrío, nada de qué preocuparse. Juugo, nos vamos, aún nos queda un largo camino por delante. – dijo el misterioso shinobi quien al igual que sus compañeros vestía con una larga capa negra y un sombrero de paja que ocultaba su rostro.

- Como digas. – respondió un tercer hombre bastante corpulento de cabello naranja mientras se ponía de pie y se unía a sus compañeros.


	25. Chapter 25: Rango C

Amigos míos:

Aquí les traígo la primera misión del equipo UNO, veamos juntos como le va a Naruto dirigiendo a estos jóvenes talentos.

Espero lo dsifruten tanto como lo disfrute yo mientras lo escribía.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Rango C

Al día siguiente Naruto fue a la oficina de Tsunade a primera hora para solicitarle una misión de rango C para su equipo, él no estaba dispuesto tomar misiones de rango D o inferiores como lo hacía Kakashi y luego de una larga discusión con la Hokage finalmente logró que esta aceptara su solicitud.

Cuando Naruto llego los miembros de su equipo se encontraban muy molestos pues ya habían pasado 30 minutos más que la hora señalada por el Jounin.

- Lo siento chicos, pero la Tsunade ba-chan, se negaba a darme la misión que le solicite y la verdad es que no creo que ustedes se merezcan algo por debajo del rango C, pero al final lo conseguí.

- ¡Alto allí Naruto! – grito Hinata bastante seria. - ¿En qué diablos estás pensando cómo se te ocurre pedir una misión de rango C?

- Pero Hinata-chan sabes bien que puedo con esto. – dijo el rubio algo nervioso

- Es la primera misión de tu equipo y pides un rango C. – dijo la Hyuga molesta.

- Pero Hinata yo puedo con esto-datebayo. – dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca.

- Eso ni hablar si quiere llevar adelante esa locura yo iré con ustedes. – sentencio la Hyuga.

- ¿Naruto sensei es normal que una misión se realice con dos tutores? – pregunto Hikaru mientras trataba de contener la risa ante la tremenda regañina que le estaban dando a su sensei.

- No lo es, pero cuando a Hinata se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay como hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- ¿One-san, sabe Hokage-sama lo que planeas hacer? – Pregunto Hanabi tratando de ayudar a su sensei y de paso quitarse de encima a su hermana.

- Claro que lo sabe ¿Quién crees que me dijo la locura que este baka se traía entre manos? Es más ella me ordeno que viniera con ustedes. – dijo la Hyuga mayor mirando a su hermana con furia asesina.

- **Sí que tenía carácter esta chica. Parce que esto va a ser muy divertido. – **dijo el Kyubi sonriéndole a Naruto.

- Silencio baka, acaso no te das cuenta que esto es muy malo, con ella cerca podría perder el enfoque de la misión. – dijo el rubio mientras observaba a su interlocutor.

- **Bueno Naruto, míralo como una oportunidad para pasar tiempo con ella. **– dijo el zorro riendo entre dientes.

- Ni modo, pero esa vieja me lo paga. – respondió el interpelado.

- Bueno señores, la misión es bastante sencilla tenemos que transportar unos materiales al país de las olas y volver a Konoha a salvo, de acuerdo a la información del pergamino hay personas tratando de robar estos materiales así que debemos mantenernos alertas, partimos mañana a primera hora y para que quede claro yo estoy a cargo de esta misión y la segunda al mando es Hinata. – sentenció Naruto bastante serio.

- Hai Naruto sensei – dijeron todos al unísono incluida Hinata.

- Bueno los veo mañana a primera hora en el almacén central. – dijo el rubio antes de partir.

- Creo que ahora sí se molestó. – dijo la Hyuga menor mirando con un poco más de respeto a su sensei.

- Yo también lo creo. – dijo la Hyuga mayor con expresión de Ups.

Luego de alejarse del grupo Naruto se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado duro con Hinata, pero él sabía bien que si quería el respeto de sus estudiantes necesitaba mostrarse merecedor del mismo.

Una vez de regreso en la residencia Namikaze el rubio inicio su meditación para luego avocarse a estudiar otro de los jutsus que le había dejado Rikimaru.

Luego de algunas horas de estudio Naruto decidió que era hora de ir a buscar comida pero cuando se disponía a salir de su casa se encontró cara a cara con Hinata, quién se veía un poco triste por la discusión de la mañana.

- Lo siento mi amor. – dijo la morena casi al instante.

- No es nada, yo también lo siento no debí haber reaccionado así. - dijo el rubio abrazándola.

- No tú tienes razón, tú eres el sensei, yo no debí haberte hablado así frente a tu equipo pero estaba preocupada por Hanabi. – dijo la Hyuga apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.

- En serio ya no importa, iba ir a Ichiraku ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – dijo el rubio sonriendo

- Claro.

Durante la cena Hinata y Naruto conversaron tranquilamente y decidieron que a su regreso del país de las holas se casarían. Luego ambos shinobis regresaron a la residencia Namikaze en donde permanecieron arreglando las cosas para su viaje.

Finalmente unas tres horas más tarde Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron hacia la residencia de la Hokage y anunciaron su decisión a Tsunade pidiéndole que les ayude a organizar la boda en su ausencia, pues, tomado en consideración los materiales a transportar, la misión les llevaría aproximadamente tres semanas, tiempo más que suficiente según Naruto para organizar todo, en especial debido a que ellos querían una ceremonia muy pequeña y privada.

Tsunade accedió casi de inmediato a la solicitud de ambos jóvenes. Sabiendo de antemano que Shizune pondría el grito en el cielo por todo el trabajo extra.

Al día siguiente, los integrantes del equipo UNO se reunieron con Naruto y Hinata, quienes estaban coordinando con el cliente los detalles de la misión.

Luego de unos breves minutos de espera y algo de papeleo el grupo se puso en marcha con Naruto al frente, Hinata y Hanabi conducían la carreta con los materiales la misma que era impulsada por un par de bueyes, en tanto Sendo y Hikaru viajaban a los lados de la carreta.

Conforme la información brindada por el cliente, la misión a cargo del equipo 1 era un tanto peligrosa pues existía el riesgo de sufrir ataques de bandidos y/o ninjas renegados de rango chunin.

Los primeros tres días de viaje fueron relativamente tranquilos pero durante la tercera noche un grupo de asaltantes intento tomar por sorpresa a la pequeña caravana, sin embargo fueron fácilmente repelidos por los genin mientras Naruto y Hinata observaban cuidadosamente el combate, listos para salir en respaldo de los genin en caso de ser necesario.

Luego del primer ataque el viaje retomo su tranquilidad habitual, al menos hasta el décimo día, en el cual el grupo sufrió un segundo ataque, pero esta vez el nivel de los adversarios era totalmente diferente.

- Alto chicos. – dijo Naruto mientras detenía su marcha.

- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto sensei? – dijo Hanabi.

- Estamos a punto de ser atacados. – dijo muy serio el jounin.

- Esos tipos no aprenden, los pondré en su lugar de inmediato-Chaza – dijo Hikaru haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

- De eso nada. – dijo Naruto bastante serio, mientras creaba dos kage bunshin – Ustedes permanecerán atrás y bajo ninguna circunstancia se alejen de los bunshin, Hinata y yo nos encargaremos de esto, ustedes sólo observen y si el enemigo logra pasar nuestra defensa, entonces escóndanse y no salgan del bosque hasta que todo haya terminado.

- ¿Cómo sabremos cuando terminó todo Naruto sensei? – dijo Sendo.

- Yo iré por ustedes, pero no se acerquen a mí a menos que les de esta señal. – dijo el rubio haciendo una extraña señal con sus manos.

- Naruto-kun, ya casi están sobre nosotros. – dijo la Hyuga mayor mientras activaba su byakugan.

- Ten cuidado One-san. – dijo Hanabi con un cierto tono de preocupación en su voz, mientras activaba su byakugan al igual que su hermana.

- No te preocupes, mientras esté al lado de Naruto-kun nada malo me ocurrirá. – dijo la Hyuga mayor, mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

- ¿Cuántos son? – dijo Naruto mientras creaba otros dos clones, uno de los cuales se acercó a la carreta y se puso a meditar.

- Cuento cinco, entre ellos una kunoichi que parece ser de rango jounin.

- ¿Jounin dijiste? Estas segura mi amor. – pregunto Naruto un tanto preocupado

- Me temo que sí. – dijo la Hyuga algo seria.

- Kurama, necesito la ayuda de Shukaku, podrías llamarlo por favor. – dijo Naruto al kyubi.

- **¿Por qué necesitas a ese mapache? Yo puedo sólo con todos. – **dijo el zorro un tanto molesto.

- Kurama esa carga es muy frágil y no quiero que mis estudiantes presencien una carnicería, necesito a Shukaku por su escudo de arena. – dijo el rubio bastante serio.

- **Está bien sólo dame un minuto. –** dijo el zorro mientras entraba en una especie de trance.

- Hinata, dentro de un minuto voy a invocar el poder del ichibi, dirígete a él como Shukaku, es un tanto gruñón pero es menos agresivo que Kurama. – dijo Naruto.

- ¡Naruto, vas a transformarte en un bijuu distinto delante de los chicos? – pregunto Hinata, quien era la única en Konoha que conocía el secreto de Naruto. (me refiero al destino de los otros bijuus)

- Sólo si es necesario, pero si lo hago recuerda que el punto débil del Shukaku se encuentra justo debajo de su cola y voy a necesitar que me cubras. – respondió el rubio.

- ¿Por qué mejor no usas uno de los jutsus del loto blanco? - pregunto Hinata.

- Por dos razones, la primera de ellas es que la defensa del Shukaku es mejor que cualquier jutsu defensivo que conozca y la segunda es que si calculo mal mi jutsu, podría destruir la carga y lastimar a los chicos. – respondió el rubio mientras se preparaba para luchar.

- Entiendo. – dijo Hinata sonriendo un poco

- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata? – dijo el rubio ante la sonrisa de Hinata.

- Nada, sólo que me doy cuenta lo mucho que haz madurado. – dijo Hinata poniéndose seria.

Algunos segundo más tarde tres de los de shinobis de menor rango se dirigieron directamente contra la carreta en tanto que la líder de escuadrón y el shinobi restante atacaron directamente a Naruto y Hinata.

Aunque los clones de Naruto probaron ser huesos duros de roer, los atacantes eran bastante fuertes.

- Katon Honoo Tatsumaki (Tornado de llamas) – gritaron al mismo tiempo los clones de Naruto, mientras creaban dos enormes columnas de fuego frente a ellos, las cuales dirigían con sus manos derechas.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – grito uno de los adversarios, mientras intentaba escapar de las dos columnas de fuego que se dirigían hacia él.

- ¿A quién le importa? Sólo esquívalo y sigue adelante. – dijo el segundo shinobi mientras variaba su trayectoria.

Sin embargo, cuando los shinobis que iban a los lados intentaron apartarse del camino de de las dos columnas de fuego, estas empezaron a perseguirlos.

- Ya verás cretino, mira que usar bunshins contra nosotros. – dijo el chunin que no estaba siendo perseguido por las peligrosas columnas de fuego. – Suiton Nokku jōki (golpe de vapor) – dijo el chunin expulsando una gran honda de vapor sobre los clones de Naruto, los cuales se vieron forzados a esquivar el ataque perdiendo el control del Honoo Tatsumaki.

- Buen trabajo Hiei, ahora si los tenemos. – dijo el segundo de los chunin girando sobre sus talones.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Hinata estaban teniendo un fiero combate contra la líder del equipo y su escolta, quien tenía una extraña guadaña con dos filos.

- Trío de inútiles, si dañan la carga yo misma los mataré. – dijo la líder al darse cuenta lo cerca que estuvo el ataque de uno de sus subordinados de la carreta.

- Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía más por ti que por ellos. – dijo Naruto Razengan en mano.

- Vaya, chiquillo imprudente mira que robarme mi línea. – dijo el escolta de la líder quien intento aprovechar una apertura en la defensa del rubio sólo para ser bloqueado por Hinata.

- Voy a acabar con esto de un solo golpe. Rayton Raikyū (esfera relámpago) – dijo la líder de escuadrón mientras lanzaba una esfera de energía eléctrica contra Naruto quien la esquivo usando un jutsu de sustitución, al tiempo que entraba en modo senin.

Sin embargo aunque Naruto esquivo el ataque, este creo una fuerte onda de choque que afecto tanto a Hinata como al escolta de la líder cuyos cuerpos quedaron tendidos en el suelo a consecuencia del choque eléctrico.

Por su parte los kage bunshin fueron forzados a luchar espalda contra espalda, empleando una táctica combinada de ataque y defensa.

- Fuuton Kaze Seki (Barrera de viento) / Katon Hoshinofuru (lluvia de estrellas) – dijeron los clones e Naruto mientras una fuerte corriente de viento formaba un poderoso domo alrededor de ellos y poderosas bolas de fuego caían sobre sus enemigos.

- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu (Dragón de agua)/ Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki (Estilo de Hielo Tormenta de golondrinas de nieve) / Kirigakure no Jutsu (Ocultarse en la niebla) - dijeron los tres enemigos en simultaneo luego de rodear a los clones de Naruto.

Aunque los kage bunshin se vieron rodeados por una densa neblina esta última al igual que los jutsus enemigos fue incapaz de superar la defensa de Naruto, la misma que resistió el poderoso embate del colosal dragón de agua y varias decenas de aves de nieve.

Sin embargo, cuando la niebla se disipo, los clones pudieron percatarse que uno de los agresores había desaparecido.

- ¿Kurama como vas con eso? – dijo Naruto al inmenso zorro con tono de urgencia.

- **No me apresures, ya casi está, pero si me sigues distrayendo tendré que empezar de nuevo. – **dijo el interpelado con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Hinata? – dijo el rubio con un tono de furia en su voz.

- Tu tienes la culpa si hubieras recibido el jutsu en lugar de esquivarlo como cobarde ella estaría a salvo y tu estarías muerto. – respondió la kunoichi mientras trataba de aumentar la distancia que existía entre ella y el rubio.

- No lo harás, te mataré antes que puedas usar otro jutsu. – sentenció el rubio mientras se acercaba a pasos agigantados a su agresora.

Aunque la líder de escuadrón era muy veloz, Naruto era capaz de seguirle el paso sin problemas, lo que sorprendió mucho a su adversaria.

- No se quién demonios seas, pero necesitas más que velocidad para vencerme ojos amarillos. – dijo la líder que decidió abandonar su estrategia original para lanzarse al ataque.

- Soy Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha y voy a patearte tanto el trasero que jamás olvidarás mi nombre. Gamma abura (Aceite de sapo) – dijo el rubio mientras escupía una sustancia viscosa de color verde contra su adversaria.

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo la jounin mientras una expresión de terror se dibujaba en su rostro.

Ese único instante de duda fue lo que necesito Naruto para dejar a su adversaria totalmente cubierta por la pegajosa sustancia.

- ¡Maldita Azami! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no use ese jutsu cuando estoy cerca? – dijo el shinobi que segundos antes confrontaba a Hinata intentando ponerse de pie.

- Tengo que ayudar a Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata mientras trataba de retomar el control de su cuerpo forzando el flujo de chakra a través del mismo.

Ambos shinobis luchaban una batalla muy complicada, tanto contra sus propios cuerpos como contra su adversario, quien se recuperara primero lograría ganar, mientras tanto los clones de Naruto intentaron poner fin a la batalla contra sus dos oponentes para poder dar caza al tercero que estaba desaparecido.

- ¿Ya es hora de acabar con este par de plagas no crees Takumi? – dijo uno de los chunin mientras ponía sus manos en el suelo.

- Por supuesto hermano. – dijo su compañero mientras lo imitaba.

- ¿Qué demonios se traen tíos? – dijo uno de los clones mientras preparaba un jutsu ofensivo.

- Ao Ogawa (Arroyo Azure) – Gritaron a coro los shinobis mientras se impulsaban hacia Naruto valiéndose de una poderosa corriente de agua bajo sus pies, al tiempo que desenvainaban sus espadas, sosteniéndolas en un ángulo de 90 grados.

- Quieren partirnos en dos. – dijo uno de los clones.

- Pues que lo intenten. Fuuton. Kaze no shoryu. (viento del dragón ascendente) - grito el segundo clon cuando los chunin estuvieron a punto de alcanzar el domo de viento.

Aunque la estrategia de los clones fue muy efectiva, no fue suficiente para acabar con los dos adversarios quienes, quienes empleando su último aliento se pusieron de pie y lanzaron dos kunais de color rojo contra los clones de Naruto, antes de caer al suelo.

Cuando los kunai alcanzaron la barrera de viento creada por los clones estos explotaron instantáneamente convirtiendo el domo de viento en una gran bola de fuego que incineró a los clones de Naruto destruyéndolos por completo.

Por su parte el tercer chunin se acerco al carromato dispuesto a tomar el control del mismo pero los tres genin en su interior decidieron hacerle frente ignorando las órdenes de su maestro.

La primera en salir del carromato fue Hikaru, seguida por Hanabi y al final Sendo.

- Fuera de mi camino críos o los mandare al infierno al igual que a sus senseis – dijo el chunin preparándose para el combate.

- Eso ni hablar, si quiere llevarte el carromato tendrás que vencernos. "Katon: Hibashiri (Fuego cortante)" - dijo Hikaru mientras un círculo de llamas parecía alrededor de los genin y el carromato.

- Maldición ya estoy harto de esto, voy a matarlos aunque destruya la carga. – dijo el chunin mientras se alejaba de los genin.

- Eso lo veremos. – dijo la Hyuga tomando la posición juken.

- **_Naruto ya estoy aquí._**** – **dijo el Shukaku mientras tomaba el lugar de Kurama.

- Gracias Shukaku, ahora más que nunca necesito tu ayuda. – dijo el rubio al enorme mapache.

- **_Muy bien mi fuerza esa tuya_****. – **dijo el bijuu

- Ya es hora de terminar esto. - dijo Naruto mientras dos enormes ojeras aparecían alrededor de sus ojos.

- ¡Espera Uzumaki-sama, me rindo! – gritó la jounin mientras levantaba sus manos

- No me fío de ti, así que te tomaré prisionera. – dijo Naruto mientras cerraba su puño en el aire al tiempo que una mano de arena gigante emergía des suelo inmovilizando a su adversaria.

Con la líder de escuadrón como su prisionera Naruto regreso a donde se encontraban Hinata y el segundo al mando quienes ya habían recuperado parcialmente el control de su cuerpo y se disponían a reanudar su combate.

- Ya basta, Akira, él es Uzumaki Naruto. – dijo la líder de escuadrón.

- ¿Está segura de eso Azami-sama? – dijo el otro shinobi.

- ¿Crees que me dejaría capturar por cualquier novato? ¡Pedazo de idiota! – dijo la interpelada roja de ira.

- Está bien, me rindo. – dijo el otro shinobi.

- Hinata-chan ¿Estás bien? – dijo Naruto algo preocupado por su novia.

- Sí Naruto. – dijo Hinata mientras empezaba a sobar sus brazos para terminar de desentumecerlos.

- ¡Maldición! Los clones fueron derrotados, los chicos corren peligro. – dijo Naruto mientras su semblante cambiaba completamente.

- ¡Oh por Dios Hanabi! ¡Naruto protégela por favor! – dijo Hinata angustiada.

- No te preocupes mi amor voy para allá, tu encárgate de este par. - dijo Naruto mientras apresaba al otro shinobi con una gruesa capa de arena, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil

Segundos más tarde Naruto aparecía en medio de sus alumnos en un resplandor amarillo, justo a tiempo para crear una pared de arena entre ellos y el poderoso kunai explosivo de su adversario, el cual cristalizo la arena.

- Demonios, ustedes nunca escuchan cierto. – dijo Naruto mirando seriamente a sus alumnos.

- Naruto sensei. – dijeron a coro los chicos sonriendo.

- En cuanto a ti… - dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su adversario a través de la pared de cristal – ríndete o prepárate a morir.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a Azami-sama y a Akira-sempai? – pregunto su interlocutor mientras llevaba su mano a su bolso de herramientas ninja.

- Han sido derrotados al igual que tus demás compañeros. – sentencio Naruto.

- Maldición Uchiha-dono no estará contento con esto. – dijo el chunin antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- ¿Uchiha-dono? ¿No se referirá al teme? – dijo Naruto con una expresión de duda en el rostro.

Luego de atar firmemente a sus prisioneros, Hinata y Hanabi bloquearon su red de chakra mientras Naruto regañaba Hikaru y Sendo por desacatar sus órdenes.

- Les dije claramente que debían huir si el enemigo atacaba el carromato, la próxima vez espero que obedezcan.

- Pero Naruto sensei, Hanabi-san también lo desobedeció-chaza. – dijo Hikaru

- Ya hablaré con ella en unos minutos, pero que sea la última vez que acusas a un compañero para librarte de la culpa. – dijo muy serio Naruto. – No olviden nunca la primera lección el trabajo de equipo lo es todo.

- Hai Naruto sensei. – dijeron los dos genin mientras miraban al suelo, tratando de evitar la severa mirada de Naruto.

Luego regañar a Hanabi, Naruto y Hinata se reunieron en privado.

- Esta misión no es de rango C de ninguna manera. – dijo el rubio.

- Naruto esta es una típica misión de rango C, lo que ocurre es que tus genin aun no tienen la experiencia necesaria para afrontarla, espero que eso te enseñe a hacer caso a las decisiones de la Hokage. – dijo la morena un poco seria.

- ¡Lo siento Hinata-chan! Yo sólo quería que los chicos tuvieran una verdadera experiencia de combate, además la información contenida en el pergamino no decía nada sobre la presencia de jounins. – dijo Naruto algo nervioso.

- En una misión de Rango C, siempre existe laposbilidad de que aparezca al menos un jounin enemigo, eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. – dijo Hinata mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pues tengo entendido que sólo en las misiones de rango B o superior se espera la presencia de jounins. – dijo Naruto algo molesto.

- No es así mi amor, en las misiones de Rango B o superior la presencia de enemigos con rango jounin es más que un hecho, en tanto que las misiones con rango C, las cuales deben ser llevadas a cabo por un equipo de al menos dos chunin, siempre existe la posibilidad de enfrentar uno o dos jounin. – dijo Hinata tratando de tranquilizar a Naruto.

- Lo siento Hinata, mi falta de criterio ha puesto en riesgo a mi equipo. – dijo el rubio tratando de evitar los ojos de Hinata.

- Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, además de no ser por ti Hanabi y sus compañeros podrían haber salido heridos o peor aún. – dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

- Te prometo que completaremos esta misión sin contratiempos y nada ni nadie pondrá un solo dedo sobre tu hermana y sus compañeros. – dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a Hinata.


	26. Chapter 26: ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

Amigos míos:

Disculpen mi retraso pero he tenido muchos problemas con el trabajo ultimamente, espero se solucionen pronto.

Al menos encontre un poco de tiempo para poder avanzar con la historia y mi tesis de la maestría, aunque sinceramente me da un poco de pereza esto ultimo, felizmente ya casi está terminada, me refiero a la tesis, pues aun tenemos fiction para rato. Bueno no los aburro más con mis problemas y comencemos con el primer capítulo de esta semana, mañana por la noche subo el siguiente, es una promesa.

Saludos cordiales a todos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

¿Uchiha Sasuke?

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin mayores incidentes hasta que el grupo alcanzo el gran puente Naruto.

- ¿Gran puente Naruto? – Pregunto Hikaru algo sorprendida.

- Es una larga historia, pero la resumiré diciendo que fue la primera misión de alto rango que llevo a cabo tu sensei. - dijo Naruto.

- Ya veo.

- Hinata, podrías esperarme aquí unos minutos tengo que visitar a un viejo amigo. – dijo el rubio mirándola con ojos tristes.

- Entiendo Naruto, los chicos y yo esperaremos aquí. – dijo la morena mientras ella le ordenaba a los genin que se detendrían a descansar a la orilla del camino.

- En cuanto a ustedes. – dijo el jinchuriki dirigiéndose a sus dos prisioneros. – Es mejor que no intenten nada en mi ausencia porque de lo contrario los buscaré y les daré una verdadera golpiza como nunca antes la han tenido.

- No es necesario que nos lo diga Uzumaki-sama, no somos tan tontos como para desafiar al hombre que venció al Juubi. - respondió la kunoichi

- Eso espero. – dijo Naruto mientras se apartaba del grupo.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata Naruto encontró dos tumbas, las mismas que había sido profanadas hace algún tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte Haku? Zabusa-san, espero que finalmente estén gozando del descanso que tanto buscaron en este mundo. – dijo el rubio en voz baja antes de elevar una plegaria por las almas de los ocupantes de aquellas tumbas, para luego retirarse del lugar en silencio.

Cuando Naruto se reunió con el grupo, este reanudó su marcha hacia el puente en donde fueron interceptados por un shinobi enmascarado de cabello negro, quien al verlos les cerró el paso con un jutsu de fuego.

- Así que ustedes son las sabandijas que se entrometieron en mis negocios. – dijo el misterioso shinobi.

- No sé quién eres, pero será mejor que te quites de nuestro camino porque de lo contrario te arrepentirás. – dijo Naruto mientras se ponía al frente del grupo.

- Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke. - dijo el moreno mientras avanzaba hacia Naruto.

- Así que Uchiha Sasuke. – dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a mirarlo con ira. – Todos atrás este sujeto es mío.

- Pero Naruto sensei, nosotros también queremos ayudar. – dijo Hikaru cogiendo un kunai y parándose al lado del rubio.

- Hikaru, si este sujeto es el verdadero Sasuke, cosa que dudo, él es un criminal de rango S que no dudaría en matarnos a por el simple placer hacerlo, así que quédate atrás. – dijo Naruto poniendo especial énfasis en sus últimas dos palabras.

- Hikaru hazle caso al sensei torpe, sólo lo estorbarás si tu participas. – dijo Hanabi poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera.

Una vez que los genin estuvieron fuera de la línea de fuego, Naruto creo un kage bunshin, el mismo que uso para empezar a recolectar energía natural para su senjutsu, el cual se apartó lo más posible de los genin y el campo de batalla antes de sentarse en la posición del loto.

A diferencia de los oponentes anteriores, este sujeto tenía un claro instinto asesino el cual Naruto podía percibir aun a través de la máscara.

Por su parte el misterioso shinobi trato de cortarle el paso a Naruto con diversos jutsus de fuego, los cuales pese a ser muy precisos, eran incapaces de impactar en el rubio.

- Y así te llamas a ti mismo Sasuke Uchiha. – dijo el rubio mientras castigaba a su interlocutor con el rasengan.

- Acaso creíste que me quedaría esperando a que me golpees con esa cosa. - dijo el shinobi mientras aparecía detrás de Naruto con la mano envuelta en electricidad.

- Si a eso llamas chidori, yo no soy más que un novato. - dijo el rubio desapareciendo en medio de un destello amarillo.

- ¿En dónde estás cobarde? – gritó el azabache mientras buscaba a Naruto a su alrededor.

- ¿A quién llamas cobarde? Tú pedazo de idiota, imitador de segunda, pero ya que hablamos de cobardía, espero que estés preparado para conocer al miedo mismo. – dijo Naruto mientras reaparecía sobre una de las vigas del puente que llevaba su nombre.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – pregunto el enmascarado.

- Soy quien te va a patear el trasero. – dijo Naruto mientras realizaba una secuencia de sellos. – Katon Go:zen Homura (Llama rugiente).

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto el shinobi mientras lanzaba una carcajada sin notar que justo bajo sus pies se dibujaba un pequeño círculo de llamas.

- Sí eso es todo. – dijo Naruto con ira mientras saltaba a tierra y el pequeño círculo se convertía en una enorme columna de fuego que incinero a su adversario.

Ante el terrible espectáculo Akira y Azami cayeron de rodillas al suelo, mientras que la última de las nombradas elevó una plegaria a los cielos agradeciendo que no fuese ella la destinataria de tan terrible ataque que redujo a cenizas a su líder.

- Naruto-kun ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Hinata mientras se acercaba a él.

- Sí Hinata-chan, sólo que no pude soportar que ese baka se hiciera pasar por el teme, realmente me enfureció–datebayo.

- Naruto sensei, eso estuvo kawai. – dijo Hikaru acercándose a él.

- No Hikaru, eso no estuvo para nada bien, perdí el control y eso no es correcto. – dijo Naruto evadiendo la mirada de su alumna.

- ¿Naruto sensei, se encuentra bien? – pregunto Hanabi algo preocupada al ver la sombría expresión del rubio.

- Sí Hanabi, sólo necesito un momento a solas. – dijo Naruto algo cabizbajo.

- Chicos preparen todo para la partida, yo me encargo de vuestro sensei. – dijo la morena acercándose a Naruto.

- Hinata-chan entenderé si no te quieres casar conmigo después de ver esto. – dijo el rubio algo triste, mientras sentía como el dolor se adueñaba de su corazón. Naruto sabía bien que esta no era el primer ni el último adversario que moriría en sus manos, pero esta vez era diferente, por primera vez en su vida él quería destrozar a ese sujeto y eso le causaba un gran pesar, pues el actuar así era ir exactamente contra las enseñanzas de todos sus sensei, incluido su padrino, Jiraiya.

- Si serás baka, Uzumaki Naruto, claro que me quiero casar contigo y aunque esta vez te pasaste de la raya un poco, él se lo busco, sé muy bien lo importante que es para ti llevar a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha y comprendo que te moleste que un novato pretenda hacerse pasar por tu mejor amigo y siga ensuciando su buen nombre. - le dijo la kunoichi abrazándolo, lo que tranquilizó al apesadumbrado shinobi.

- Gracias mi amor, pero ahora debo soltar a ese par, es la única forma en que otros idiotas que pretendan hacerse pasar por el teme queden advertidos. - dijo el rubio señalando a sus prisioneros que seguían aterrados de lo ocurrido con su jefe.

Cuando los cautivos vieron acercarse a Naruto empezaron a temblar de pies a cabeza, preguntándose cuál sería su destino.

- Uzumaki-sama yo le juro que no quise ser parte de esto pero Uchiha-san me obligó, yo de verdad lo siento. – dijo Azami con lágrimas en los ojos

- En primer lugar ese idiota no era el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha, así que no vuelvas a llamarlo así o te juro que te daré una verdadera golpiza. – dijo Naruto con un tono bastante cortante.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer con nosotros Uzumaki-sama? – dijo el otro prisionero.

- Voy a dejarlos ir, pero deben pregonar a los cuatro vientos lo que presenciaron y dejen bien claro que si descubro a otro imitador de Uchiha Sasuke ese será su destino. – dijo el rubio señalando el cadáver calcinado del impostor.

Luego de dejar la carga en el punto de destino Naruto se entrevistó con el viejo Tazuna quien lo invitó a cenar en casa.

- Naruto ni-chan – dijo Inari al ver a su viejo amigo.

- Sí que has crecido Inari. – dijo el rubio mientras saludaba afectuosamente a un chico de aproximadamente catorce años.

- Vamos, como si no me hubieras visto el año pasado durante la reconstrucción de Konohagakure. – dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Bueno pasen que la comida se está enfriando. – dijo Tazuna

Durante el almuerzo Tazuna le contó a los chicos que el puente había sido bautizado en honor a aquel shinobi que le devolvió la esperanza al país de las olas. Tazuna aprovecho la oportunidad para comentarle a Naruto como luego de su última visita los secuaces de Gato finalmente huyeron del pueblo.

La cena fue bastante amena, en ese momento Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad para invitar a Tazuna y su familia a su boda en Konoha, comprometiéndose a comunicarles la fecha y hora exacta de la misma.

Al día siguiente, antes de partir, Naruto le dejo un kunai sellado a Inari y le explicó cómo usarlo para poder convocarlo en caso de ser necesario.

El regreso a Konoha fue bastante tranquilo, casi como un paseo familiar para Naruto y Hinata quienes se veían bastante contentos de llegar a casa.

- Hinata-chan, lleva a los chicos a comer algo voy a dar mi reporte a Tsunade ba-chan de paso que aprovecho para consultarle sobre los preparativos para la boda. – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – dijo la morena mirándolo con ternura.

- Esta vez preferiría hablar con Tsunade ba-chan a solas pues tengo un par de preguntas que hacerle, sobre lo ocurrido con el imitador del teme, si no te molesta.

- Etto… - dijo la Hyuga jugando con sus dedos como solía hacerlo de niña. – Está bien, pero no tardes.

Mientras Naruto se dirigía a la torre de la Hokage se decía a sí mismo que pese a lo mucho que había cambiado su novia en los últimos meses, habrían cosas que nunca cambiarían, recordando a aquella niña que siempre lo observaba en silencio mientras la sangre se le iba a la cabeza, lo que la hacía verse mucho más tierna que nunca.

Una vez al pie de la torre de la Hokage, el rubio decidió tomar al toro por las astas y entrar sin anunciarse a través de la ventana.

Cuando la Hokage vio al joven jounin entrar por la ventana una vena le salto al lado izquierdo de la cabeza y dirigió al recién llegado una mirada asesina tan fuerte que hizo que el propio Kurama se sintiera un tanto sobrecogido ante la imponente presencia de la Hokage.

- Naruto ¿Acaso no conoces las puertas? – dijo la Hokage mientras dejaba de lado el papeleo para ponerse de pie roja de ira.

- Tsunade ba-chan, lo que tengo que decirte es de suma urgencia así que mejor te tranquilizas y me escuchas, luego puedes golpearme en la cabeza hasta partirme el cráneo si gustas. – respondió el rubio con total tranquilidad, lo que neutralizó en el acto el aura asesina de Tsunade.

- ¿Qué es tan urgente como para entrar así en mi oficina? – dijo la rubia tomando asiento.

- Sasuke Uchiha - dijo el más joven de los presentes.

- Ya te lo dije él es un criminal de Rango S y aunque lo trajeras de vuelta sería encarcelado de por vida o peor aún ejecutado. – dijo la sanin en tono tranquilo.

- Eso lo veremos, cuando sea Hokage convenceré a Sasuke de que vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre y entonces no habrá razón para mantenerlo prisionero. – dijo el rubio creando un extraño ambiente de confianza en Tsunade.

- Bueno si eso es todo, será mejor que te vayas, estoy ocupada, entre los reportes de las misiones y tu boda, como que no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Por cierto espero tu reporte mañana a primera hora Naruto "sensei".- dijo la Hokage enfatizando mucho la última palabra.

- No Tsunade ba-chan, eso no es todo, durante mi misión me topé con un imitador de Sasuke quien tomaba el nombre del teme para cometer sus delitos ¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso? – dijo el rubio con calma.

- La verdad no mucho Naruto, pero desde el final de la guerra múltiples shinobis han tomado el nombre de Sasuke para causar miedo usando jutsus que no son más que simples imitaciones de los originales, la mayoría de los imitadores son de rango jounin y otros tantos simplemente chunin.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada sobre eso? – dijo el rubio apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio de la Hokage.

- Por dos razones. - dijo la sanin poniéndose de pie y señalando a Naruto con su dedo índice, el mismo que uso para hacerlo caer sobre su trasero con un leve empujón en la frente.

- Bien estoy esperando. - dijo el rubio con tono desafiante desde el suelo, lo que impresionó mucho a la sanin.

- Primero porque soy la Hokage y como tal tengo la prerrogativa de decidir qué información debo divulgar y cuál no. En segundo lugar porque a la fecha ninguno de mis ANBU ha traído información fiable sobre el verdadero Sasuke y no quiero que salgas corriendo como un loco de la aldea a perseguir rumores infundados y fantasmas de tu pasado. – dijo Tsunade bastante seria, pero a la vez complacida de la actitud de Naruto.

- Entiendo, pero es de Sasuke de quien hablamos. – respondió Naruto haciendo un puchero.

- Sabes algo Naruto, estás a punto de casarte y eres todo un jounin, además de eso eres un sensei y la vida de tus alumnos está en tus manos, deberías pensar en eso antes de hacer alguna tontería, no querrás que Hinata quede viuda antes de tiempo. – sentenció la sanin.

- Claro que no, pero necesito saber del teme, por favor prométeme que en cuanto sepas algo sobre él házmelo saber de inmediato. – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

- Está bien. - dijo la Hokage – Ahora déjame avanzar mi trabajo y por cierto no vuelvas hasta el día de mañana con tu reporte en la mano.

- Como la Hokage ordene. – dijo el rubio desapareciendo en medio de un destello amarillo.

- Naruto siempre haces las cosas por el modo difícil, te pareces tanto a ellos dos. – dijo la sanin evocando el recuerdo de Jiraiya y Minato - No dudo que conseguirás traer de vuelta a tu amigo, definitivamente serás un gran Hokage, Sarutobi sensei y tu padre estarían orgullosos del hombre en que te estás convirtiendo.


	27. Chapter 27: La Boda

Amigos míos:

Finalmente llegó el día esperado, la gran boda entre Naruto y Hinata, espero que sea de su completo agrado, la verdad aunque es un capitulo un poco corto, he puesto una gran dedicación en el mismo.

A partir de este punto voy a iniciar la segunda parte de la historia, en la cual se vienen algunos cambios en la vida de todos los personajes, bueno no les adelanto más pues no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa.

Saludos a todos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

La boda

Al día siguiente Naruto llegó a la oficina de la Hokage luego de terminar su entrenamiento matutino.

- Vaya ¿Qué buen reporte? Dime ¿Quién lo escribió? – pregunto la Hokage intuyendo la respuesta.

- Lo hice yo mismo con ayuda de Hinata. – dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca.

- Ya me parecía. – dijo la sanin antes de dejar el reporte sobre el escritorio. – Shizune has venir a Hinata, sino me equivoco está entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento número cinco. – dijo la sanin mientras abría la puerta de su despacho.

- Hai Tsunade-sama – respondió la interpelada antes de salir a toda velocidad escaleras abajo.

Luego de unos breves minutos Hinata y Shizune llegaron al despacho de la Hokage.

- Bueno chicos ustedes me pidieron que organizara su boda y les tengo buenas noticias, ya casi todo está dispuesto para la celebración de la misma. – dijo la Hokage con una gran sonrisa.

- Eso es genial, muchas gracias Tsunade ba-chan. – dijo el rubio

- En realidad la parte más difícil la hizo Shizune. – dijo la sanin mientras una ojerosa Shizune los saludaba moviendo levemente la mano.

- Muchas gracias Shizune-san. – dijo la Hyuga haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- No fue nada Hinata-chan. – dijo Shizune mientras recordaba todos los correteos que tuvo que hacer para la celebración del matrimonio, deseando asesinar a Tsunade por todo el trabajo extra.

- Incluso Tom Tom colaboró. – dijo Tsunade señalando a un famélico cerdo que se encontraba recostado en una esquina de la oficina de Tsunade casi al borde de la muerte por lo flaco que estaba.

- Entonces Godaime-sama díganos ¿En qué podemos ayudar nosotros? – pregunto la Hyuga.

- Bueno, primero que nada necesito la lista de invitados y la fecha en la que desean realizar la ceremonia. – respondió la Hokage.

- Bueno nos gustaría que la boda fuera en un par de semanas. En cuanto a la lista de invitados la elaboraremos esta tarde. - respodio la Hyuga visiblemente emocionada.

- Entonces quedamos a la espera de vuestras indicaciones. - dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Los jóvenes shinobis salieron del despacho de la líder de Konoha con rumbo a la residencia Namikaze, en donde se sentaron en el comedor con un pergamino y una pluma en mano.

Luego de conversarlo por casi tres horas finalmente, todos los nombres estaban en la lista, la cual era mucho más larga de lo que el propio Naruto se hubiera imaginado, entre los nombres que se encontraban en la lista destacaban los de los cinco kages, killer Bee y el actual líder del país de las olas Tazuna el constructor de puentes.

En realidad tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban excesivamente felices por cómo estaba saliendo todo, desde que ambos jóvenes abrieron sus corazones el uno al otro la vida de ambos parecía haber mejorado enormemente, Hinata se sentía mucho más confiada y el hecho de contar con el apoyo de su padre era algo que la llenaba de alegría, pese a que últimamente no podía visitar a Hiashi sin que algún otro miembro del clan la mantuviera bajo vigilancia, por órdenes del concejo Hyuga.

Por su parte Hiashi estaba más que complacido con la nueva vida de su hija mayor, es por eso que cuando se enteró de los preparativos de la boda decidió apoyarlos desde las sombras para evitar más conflictos con el concejo del clan, quienes aun se encontraban muy divididos ante el matrimonio entre Hinata y el jinchuriki como lo llamaban.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Naruto? – dijo Hinata mientras observaba el triste semblante de su futuro esposo.

- Me gustaría que ellos estuvieran aquí. – dijo el interpelado dejando escapar una lágrima de sus ojos.

- ¿Te refieres a tus padres a Sasuke-kun o Jiraiya-sama? – preguntó la kunoichi mientras abrazaba a su prometido, intuyendo de antemano su respuesta.

- A todos ellos. – dijo el rubio entregándose a los brazos de Hinata, mientras recordaba a todos y cada uno de los mencionados por su prometida, cada uno de ellos ocupaba un lugar importante en el corazón de Naruto.

- Tranquilo, te entiendo y me duele mucho verte así. – dijo la Hyuga, tratando de consolar al rubio.

- Estoy bien, sólo es que me gustaría poder haber compartido esto con ellos. - dijo el jinchuriki mientras dejaba escapar un gran suspiro.

- Lo se mi amor, pero ellos viven en tu coarzón y siempre estarán a tu lado y creéme cuando te digo que ninguno de ellos quisiera verte triste. – dijo la Hyuga mientras lo miraba a los ojos y acariciaba su mejilla.

- Tienes razón, mi amor, gracias. - dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente.

- Godaime nos debe estar esperando Naruto. – dijo la Hyuga mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de su prometido.

- Creo que puede esperar un rato más, me gustaría quedarme a solas contigo un tiempo más Hinata-chan. – dijo el rubio antes de besar a su prometida.

Luego de un par de horas de caricias y pasión, los jóvenes se pusieron en marcha a la oficina de la Hokage, quien luego de recibir la lista de invitados convocó a un par de ANBUS para que se encargaran de coordinar con Shizune el envío de las invitaciones.

La boda de Naruto se convirtió en un gran evento, el cual hizo llegar a personas desde muy lejos a Konoha.

Durante los días previos a la boda, Naruto dividía su tiempo entre su entrenamiento personal, el de su equipo y los preparativos propios de la boda, cosa que no le resultaba muy complicada pues contaba siempre con sus confiables kage bunshin.

Toda la aldea colaboro con los preparativos de la boda de Naruto, después de todo quien podría negarse a brindarle una mano amiga al gran héroe de la aldea.

El primero de los invitados en llegar a Konoha fue el propio Kazekage y sus hermanos, seguido de cerca por el Raikage, sus escoltas y Killer Bee. La Mizukage y el viejo Tsuchikage tardaron unos días más en llegar a Konoha, seguidos por Tazuna y una gran delegación del país de las olas quienes se mostraban excepcionalmente felices por aquella persona que los había salvado de la tiranía de Gato y sus subordinados.

Dentro de Konoha todos los amigos y compañeros de Naruto, con Neji a la cabeza, estaban más que felices de colaborar con el rubio. Pocas veces Konohagakure había recibido tantos visitantes, pero la verdad es que el hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca número uno de Konoha había logrado cambiar la vida de muchas personas, a lo largo de su vida, incluso el hermano menor de Ibiki había llegado desde muy lejos para la boda de Naruto.

Por su parte en el monte Myōbokuzan todos los sapos estaba pendientes de lo que ocurría en Konoha, incluso el gran sapo sabio y Gamabunta mantenían sus ojos sobre el rubio casi las 24 horas del día.

Sin embargo en las afueras de Konoha dos siniestras figuras observaban todo con atención no porque tuvieran interés alguno en la boda del jinchuriki, sino más bien en un antiguo artefacto enterrado bajo las tierras del clan Uchiha.

- ¿Orochimaru-sama cuándo entraremos en acción?

- Paciencia Kabuto, paciencia, actuaremos durante la ceremonia, en ese momento la seguridad de la aldea estará con la guardia baja y entonces podremos entrar y salir sin ser vistos, después de todo no quiero tener que pelear con ese chiquillo por ahora y mucho menos tener nada que ver con la neurótica de Tsunade. – dijo el antiguo sanin mientras observaba todo lo que ocurría escondido en la copa de uno de los árboles cercanos a Konoha.

- Pero Orochimaru-sama esta vez contamos con todo un ejército bajo nuestras órdenes, incluso el yondaime Hokage está entre nuestras tropas. – dijo Kabuto.

- No Kabuto, reservemos eso para el asalto final, además aún tengo que arreglar cuentas con Sasuke-kun. - dijo el sanin mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Conforme los días fueron avanzando, el día de la boda se acercaba cada vez más y ambos jóvenes estaban un tanto nerviosos. La boda tendría lugar frente a la torre de la Hokage y luego los invitados pasarían a una gran recepción en la plaza principal de la aldea, en la cual habría comida en abundancia.

El día previo a la boda Hinata y Naruto decidieron pasarlo encerrados en casa. Sin embargo, por ser una ocasión especial el concejo del clan autorizó a Hinata a pasar el día previo a la boda en la mansión Hyuga, lo que Hinata aprovechó para pasar tiempo a solas con su familia quienes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Aunque más de uno intento convencer a Naruto de que saliera a divertirse, sólo consiguieron negativas por parte del joven jounin, desertando al poco tiempo, incluso Bee tuvo la misma suerte. Sin embargo hubo alguien que logró convencer a Naruto de que lo dejará acompañarlo por unos momentos, era un chico pelirrojo con ojeras negras alrededor de sus ojos.

- Hola Naruto. – dijo el Kazekage en su tono monocorde de siempre.

- Hola Gaara. – dijo el aludido abriendo la puerta. - ¿Gustas pasar?

- Me encantaría amigo. Así que mañana es el gran día. – dijo el pelirrojo mientras ingresaba en la residencia Namikaze.

- Sí, la verdad es que estoy un poco nervioso. – dijo el rubio mientras jugaba con sus dedos tal cual lo hacía Hinata.

- Tu nervioso me parece imposible de creer. – dijo el kazekage sonriendo tranquilamente.

- Es verdad, incluso siento que el zorro está un tanto más hiperactivo que de costumbre, pero bueno a qué debo el placer de tu visita. – dijo el rubio

- Tengo un regalo muy especial para ti, mis ANBU han descubierto el paradero de Sasuke Uchiha. – dijo Gaara sabiendo de antemano los que podría pasar.

- Dime dónde está por favor. – dijo Naruto expectante, mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo.

- Mañana, después de tu boda, no quiero que cometas ninguna locura, después de todo si te doy la información ahora, eres capaz de partir de inmediatodejando de lado la boda. – dijo Gaara con total calma.

- Está bien amigo y gracias por venir. - dijo el rubio abrazando fuertemente al pelirrojo y agradeciedo de sinceramente el buen criterio de Gaara.

- No tienes porqué, amigo.

Al día siguiente todo estaba dispuesto, Tsunade por primera vez se vistió con la túnica tradicional de Hokage. Por su parte Naruto llevaba puesto un uniforme completo el cual lo identificaba como jounin de la hoja y sobre ese uniforme se había puesto un abrigo color Rojo con llamas negras, el mismo que uso cuando lucho contra Pain.

Hinata llegó a la ceremonia escoltada por su padre y Neji, ella llevaba puesta una Yukata blanca como la nieve, en la cual se podía apreciar un fino bordado que la identificaba como miembro del clan Hyuga.

Cuando ambos jóvenes estuvieron solos frente al altar, Tsunade pronunció un tradicional discurso de bodas que hizo llorar a Gai sensei y a Lee, para luego llegar a la parte importante.

- Uzumaki Naruto, aceptas a Hinata como esposa para amarla, honrarla y respetarla por el resto de tu vida. – dijo Tsunade mientras envolvía la mano del rubio con un listón de seda roja.

- Sí acepto. – respondió el aludido casi de inmediato.

- Hyuga Hinata, aceptas a Naruto como esposo para amarlo, honrarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tu vida. – dijo Tsunade mientras envolvía la mano de la morena con el mismo listón de seda roja.

- Sí acepto. – respondió la kunoichi mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba.

- Entonces por el poder investido en mí los declaró marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

Tan pronto el rubio escucho esas palabras plantó un tremendo beso en los labios de su ahora esposa.

- Que así sea, lo que Dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre, saludemos a la nueva familia Uzumaki, que su matrimonio sea largo y próspero. – dijo la Hokage mientras todos aplaudían a los recién casados.

La recepción fue muy alegre y llena de vida, todos se divirtieron de lo mejor mientras dos misteriosas figuras abandonaban la villa a toda velocidad tratando de ocultar algo entre sus ropas. Durante la fiesta Gaara le entregó a Naruto un pergamino con toda la información que tenía sobre los movimientos de Sasuke.

Finalmente, luego de una larga fiesta los recién casados se dirigieron a su casa a pasar su primera noche como esposos, la misma que al igual que ocasiones anteriores estuvo cargada de amor y pasión, los cuerpos de ambos se entregaron nuevamente el uno al otro con desbordante vitalidad y energía.

Las fuertes pasión existente entre ambos jóvenes se prolongó por toda la noche, siendo seguida por tiernas caricias y abrazos.


	28. Chapter 28: Eventos Inesperados

Amigos míos:

Aqui les traigo el primer capítulo de esta semana, espero lo disfruten, les aseguro que está cargado con muchas emociones y los va a dejar esperando el proximo capítulo con muchas ansias.

Bueno, sin más que decir, empecemos-datebayo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Eventos Inesperados

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó al lado de su esposa quien aún dormía profundamente.

Naruto ante tan bella escena intentó levantarse de la cama haciendo el menor ruido posible, cosa sencilla para un shinobi del nivel del rubio.

Luego de unos minutos Naruto se encontraba en la cocina preparando dos cafés con leche, uno para Hinata y el otro para él.

Naruto y Hinata habían recibido múltiples presentes de boda, eran tantos que resultaba casi imposible transitar por la sala, pero el presente que más le interesaba a Naruto era un pequeño e insignificante pergamino que le entregó el líder de sunagakure.

Una vez listas las dos tazas de café Naruto tomó el pequeño pergamino y una pequeña fuente y se dirigió a su habitación donde Hinata aun dormía como un ángel recién caído del cielo.

Una vez en la habitación el rubio se puso una camiseta y se sentó en un pequeño escritorio que había frente a la cama allí deposito los cafés y procedió a abrir cuidadosamente el pergamino.

"Naruto, cuando leas esto Kankuro y yo estaremos en camino a Sunagakure, los deberes de un kage nunca acaban, es probable que Temari se quede unos días más en Konoha atendiendo asuntos personales con cierto jounin de Konoha. Bueno tal como te lo prometí en este pergamino se detallan las actividades que ha realizado Sasuke Uchiha durante los últimos meses así como su última ubicación conocida, te recomiendo que tengas cuidado Sasuke es muy peligroso casi tanto como yo lo era de niño. Bueno amigo espero tener noticias tuyas muy pronto. – Gaara."

Mientras Naruto leía detenidamente el pergamino se dio cuenta que no había lugar a duda alguna los ANBU de Gaara se habían topado con Sasuke y habían escapado con vida de puro milagro, por alguna razón Sasuke había estado recorriendo el país de la lluvia por meses para luego poner marcha con rumbo oeste, siendo su último paradero conocido un pequeño poblado a unos días de la frontera del país del fuego y el país de las olas.

Mientras Naruto revisaba el pergamino Hinata iba recobrando la conciencia y luego de ponerse un camisón de pijama se acercó lentamente a su esposo quien parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia.

- ¿Café con leche? – dijo el jounin bajando el pergamino y regalándole una sonrisa a su querida Hinata.

- Gracias… Naruto. – dijo la Hyuga sonrojándose ante la sonrisa de Naruto.

- Espero que te gusté yo suelo tomarlo bajo de azúcar. – dijo el jounin ofreciéndole la silla a su esposa.

- Está muy bueno, dime ¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo? – pregunto Hinata algo intrigada.

- Un resumen de los informes de los ANBU de Sunagakure, Gaara me lo dio como regalo de bodas, tiene un detalle pormenorizado de las actividades del teme durante los últimos meses. – dijo Naruto.

- No estarás pensando en ir tras él justo ahora. – dijo Hinata algo preocupada.

- En realidad pienso buscar una o dos pistas que me digan en donde puede estar, pues según esto Sasuke está muy cerca del país de las olas. – dijo el rubio.

- Naruto deberías dejar los ANBU localicen a Sasuke y una vez que lo tengas cerca recién ir por él. – dijo la Hyuga más preocupada que antes.

- No puedo hacer eso, si una unidad ANBU va tras Sasuke intentarán capturarlo vivo o muerto y eso forzará al teme a matarlos cayendo cada vez más profundo en la oscuridad y eso no sería bueno para nadie. – dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba gentilmente a su esposa.

- Al menos ve a hablar con la Hokage sobre esto antes de hacer una locura. – dijo Hinata suplicante.

- Está bien mi amor eso haré. – dijo el rubio mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente a su Hinata.

Cuando Naruto y Hinata se disponían a partir hacia la oficina de la Hokage alguien llamó a la puerta, era un ANBU mensajero, ambos habían sido convocados con carácter de urgencia.

Al llegar a la oficina de la Hokage, la joven pareja se encontró con Kakashi, Anko, y Kurenai quienes también parecían estar esperando a la Hokage.

- Bueno ya que todos están aquí, tengo algo importante que decirles, en mi escritorio hay cinco pergaminos cuatro con misiones de rango D y uno con una misión de rango A, Hinata ese es tuyo, reúne a un equipo de rastreo de inmediato y cumple tu misión, tu éxito es de vital importancia para nuestra aldea. – dijo la Hokage con tono muy serio.

- Hai, Godaime-sama. – dijo la kunoichi sin protestar, pese a que no le agradaba mucho tener que alejarse de Naruto por lo que durara la misión en especial en estos momentos.

- En cuanto a ustedes cuatro, cojan cualquier pergamino sobre el escritorio, pero recuerden pese a ser misiones de rango D, son de vital importancia para la villa, pues implican el transporte de armas, medicinas, materiales para la elaboración de venenos y antídotos. Necesito que partan de inmediato pues cada segundo que tarden el rango de la misión podría aumenta eso sería inadecuado para sus equipos. – dijo la Hokage.

- Hai. Tsunade-sama. – dijo Kakashi tomando el pergamino del transporte de materiales para venenos.

- Entonces este es mío. – dijo Anko, quien luego de abrirlo dijo. – Excelente me tocaron las armas, nos vemos. – gritó ella mientras saltaba por la ventana.

- Adelante Naruto-kun, escoge primero. - dijo la maestra del genjutsu.

- No Kurenai sensei, prefiero que escoja usted primero además necesito hablar unos minutos a solas con Godaime-sama. – dijo el rubio cediéndole el paso.

- Gracias, que amable. – una vez que Kurenai tomó el pergamino de transporte de medicinas, esta última salió con Kakashi dejando solos a Tsunade y Naruto.

- Antes que me reclames por interrumpir tu luna de miel, quiero que sepas que en este momento Hinata es la más calificada para la misión de rastreo, además Neji partió esta mañana en una misión de rango S. – dijo Tsunade anticipándose a lo que el rubio estaba por decirle.

- No es eso lo que quiero decir Tsunade ba-chan, en realidad es de esto de lo que quiero hablar. – dijo el rubio entregándole el pergamino que le había regalado el Kazekage.

- Ya veo. - dijo Tsunade, luego de leer el pergamino. – Quieres ir tras Sasuke. Pero me temo que la respuesta es no, esas mercancías son de suma urgencia para Konoha y lo peor de todo es que te toco la más importante, esos antídotos deben llegar pronto, pues no sabemos cuándo podrían hacer falta. Por favor Naruto, entiéndelo, te prometo que si cumples esta misión te dejaré ir tras Sasuke ni bien vuelvas es más te daré un equipo de rastreo para que te acompañe. – dijo la rubia tratando de convencer al jinchuriki por las buenas.

- Está bien, pero ¿Me das tu palabra de Hokage que me brindaras todas las facilidades para ir tras el teme? – dijo el rubio mirando a la sanin.

- Está bien.

Las misiones de todos los nombrados, no deberían tardar más de dos semanas, incluso el equipo de rastreo debía volver dentro de ese plazo.

Sin embargo, cuando Naruto y su equipo llegaron a las puertas de Konoha un día antes con el carromato de los antídotos, Izumo y Kotetsu salieron a su encuentro, siendo el primero de ellos quien le habló mientras que el segundo de ellos fue en busca de la Hokage.

- Naruto, lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento. – dijo Izumo evitando la mirada del jounin.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo el rubio bastante preocupado.

- Hinata fue secuestrada. – dijo Izumo lo que provocó que Naruto se desplomará en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos junto a Hanabi.

- Hanabi-chan, Naruto sensei por favor cálmense, Hinata-sama es muy fuerte de seguro en este momento ya debe haber escapado. – dijo Hikaru tratando de calmar a su compañera de equipo y a su sensei.

- Hikaru, déjalos solos. – dijo Sendo jalando a la pequeña Sarutobi.

- El secuestrador fue Sasuke. – dijo Tsunade luego de estrellar a Izumo contra el suelo de un solo golpe.

- ¿Qué paso con el resto de su equipo? – dijo Hanabi roja de furia.

- Están en el hospital luchando por su vida, ese miserable casi los mato. – dijo Tsunade.

- Tsunade ba-chan, es hora de cumplir tu promesa. – dijo el rubio con expresiòn de muy pocos amigos.

- Está bien Naruto, ven a verme en una hora y te tendré el mejor equipo de rastreo que esta aldea haya conocido, descuida la encontraremos.

- ¡Yo también voy! – dijo Hanabi poniéndose de pie con un extraño fuego en los ojos.

- No Hanabi, tú te quedas. – dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a su cuñada. - Es Sasuke de quien hablamos y si algo te pasara no podría perdonármelo.

- Naruto, tiene razón Hanabi-chan, después de todo tu eres mi sucesora en el liderazgo del clan y si algo me sucede el clan no puede quedar sin guía, yo iré en tu representación y verás cómo tenemos éxito. – dijo lord Hiashi mientras se acercaba a su hija y ponía su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de a Naruto.

- Naruto ve a casa y prepara todo los que necesites para el viaje. – Dijo la Hokage mientras se iba junto con Hiashi hacia la torre del Hokage.

Una vez en casa, Naruto empezó a prepararse para el viaje, pero cuando cogió su abrigo rojo una nota cayó del bolsillo del mismo.

"Naruto, cómo ya sabrás tengo a Hinata y si quieres recuperarla será mejor que vengas a la antigua aldea del remolino lo más pronto posible, no me hagas esperar porque de lo contrario no respondo de mis acciones. – Sasuke"

Cuando Naruto terminó de leer la nota del Uchiha explotó en furia, dejando salir un poco del chakra del kyubi sin querer.

- Esta me la pagas teme, te juro que me las pagas ¿Cómo te atreves a secuestrar a mi Hinata?

Luego de tranquilizarse el joven jounin se puso en marcha hacia la oficina de la Hokage con la nota del Uchiha en la mano.

Tras unos minutos de espera Tsunade regresó en compañía de Hiashi y Neji Hyuga, quien acababa de regresar de su última misión; Kakashi Hatake; Hana y Tsume Inuzuka, hermana y madre de Kiba respectivamente, estas últimas acompañadas por cinco enormes perros, entre ellos Akamaru; Shibi Aburame, padre de Shino, y Santa Ymanaka.

- Naruto aquí tienes a tu equipo, ahora ve y recupera a Hinata.

- Tsunade ba-chan, Sasuke se oculta en la antigua aldea del remolino. – dijo Naruto mostrándole la nota a Tsunade.

- Muy bien eso reduce nuestra área de búsqueda. – dijo Tsume.

- Entonces en marcha. - dijo el rubio saliendo de la oficina de Tsunade como si se tratara de un huracan.

El pintoresco grupo partió a toda velocidad hacia el país del remolino con Hiashi, Neji y Naruto al frente. Aunque la distancia era excesivamente larga, Naruto y sus compañeros la recorrieron en tan sólo cinco días en lugar de los siete u ocho días que tomaría recorrerla a velocidad ninja normal.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la antigua aldea del remolino:

- Juugo ¿Cómo sigue esa chica? – pregunto un shinobi de cabellos oscuros y mirada fría como el hielo

- Está estable Sasuke pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ella, necesita un ninja médico, lo que sea que Kabuto le hizo la está matando lentamente. – respondió el interpelado.

- Suigetsu, ve por un médico al país de las olas, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer, sólo tráelo, de lo contrario no te molestes en volver. – dijo el Uchiha mientras observaba a Hinata.

- ¿Qué diablos Sasuke? En verdad te preocupa lo que ocurra con esa chica. – respondió un shinobi de cabello celeste.

- No es eso, sólo quiero interrogarla para saber qué diablos es lo que Kabuto buscaba de ella, sé que el dojutsu de los Hyuga es fuerte, pero Kabuto ya tiene en su poder el Rinegan, no existe razón alguna para buscar el byakugan, pero sobre todo ¿por qué ella? Pudo ser cualquier otro, ¿Por qué la hija de Hiashi? – dijo Sasuke mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda con expresión sombría.

- ¿A quién le importa? Si Kabuto la quiere, entonces cortémosle la cabeza y enviémosle el cuerpo. – dijo el shinobi de cabello celeste.

- ¿Sigues aquí? – dijo Sasuke mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Está bien, nadie entiende mi sentido del humor. – replico el aludido mientras cogía su enorme espada y salía del refugió con destino desconocido.

Algunas horas más tarde ocho shinobis de Konoha y cinco perros llegaban a las ruinas de lo que antaño había sido una de las más temidas aldeas ninja.

- Así que esta era la aldea oculta del remolino. – dijo Naruto observándola desde un pequeño risco.

- Naruto, sugiero que nos separemos y el primero que encuentre algún rastro de Hinata o ese chico Uchiha avise al resto. – dijo Hiashi.

- Es una buena idea, pero puede explicarme ¿Por qué no podemos usar el byakugan para revisar toda la aldea? – dijo el rubio a su suegro.

- Es muy simple, durante su apogeo esta aldea se especializaba en técnicas de sellado y protección. Como consecuencia de ello muchas de las técnicas de tu clan fueron usadas para proteger esta aldea de los espías, volviendo el byakugan en un medio ineficiente de búsqueda de largo rango. – respondió Hiashi un tanto frustrado.

- Cualquier jutsu de rastreo que se use para escudriñar la aldea fracasará al instante, sólo los perros del clan Inuzuka pueden actuar sin restricciones aquí. – añadió Tsume a las palabras de Hiashi.

- Bueno entonces separémonos, pero no olviden que nuestra prioridad es rescatar a Hinata, no la cabeza de Sasuke. – dijo Kakashi intentando mantener bajo control a sus compañeros.

- Sí lo encuentro, lo despedazo. – dijo Tsume quien irradiaba un enorme instinto asesino.

- Tsume-sama. Kakashi sensei tiene razón primero debemos encontrar a Hinata, luego vamos a por Sasuke. – dijo el rubio mientras se ponía al frente del equipo.

- ¿Entonces como realizaremos la búsqueda? – Pregunto la hermana de Kiba.

- Nos dividiremos en tres equipos, cada uno de los cuales deberá llevar al menos un perro, el primer equipo estará integrado por Kakashi sensei, Santa Yamanaka y Tsume-sama, en el segundo equipo irán Hana y Neji junto con los tres perros de Hana, en tanto que el tercer equipo estará integrado por Hiashi-sama, Shibi-san, Akamaru y yo. - dijo el rubio

- Correcto Naruto-daisho. - respondieron todos los miembros del equipo

Mientras los de Konoha coordinaban su estrategia, una siniestra figura los observaba a la distancia, la misma que luego de acomodarse sus gafas circulares frente a sus ojos creo tres clones los cuales disfrazó con la apariencia del Uchiha, todo iba de acuerdo a sus planes y con algo de suerte el día de hoy mataría dos pájaros de una pedrada.

Una vez conformados los equipos, los de Konoha se pusieron en marcha dividiendo la cuidad en tres sectores bien marcados.

El equipo uno se encargaría del sector este, el equipo dos del sector oeste y el equipo tres del sector central.

Luego de un par de hora de búsqueda exhaustiva, ninguno de los equipos consiguió alguna pista importante sobre el paradero de Hinata, pero la suerte del equipo uno estaba a punto de cambiar, frente a ellos se encontraba Sasuke.

Tsume y su perro al percatarse de la presencia del Uchiha se lanzaron en su caza, seguida muy de cerca por Santa y Kakashi quienes trataban de evitar que Tsume matara a Sasuke antes de poder conocer el paradero de Hinata.

- ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde! ¡Sólo quiero hablar contigo y luego sacarte las vísceras! – bramó Tsume mientras se lanzaba sobre Sasuke.

Cuando el equipo de Tsume logró acorralar al Uchiha, este sonrío como poseído por el demonio y desapareció en medio de una nube de humo verde, el cual se introdujo en los pulmones de Tsume y los demás miembros de su equipo dejándolos inconscientes y sudando frío, en un estado muy similar al que se encontraban Kiba y Shino.

El único que parecía estar a salvo del veneno fue Kuromaru, el gran perro negro compañero de Tsume quien empezó a aullar pidiendo ayuda, lo que atrajo la atención de los demás equipos de búsqueda, quienes se pusieron marcha inmediatamente para asistir al equipo de Tsume.

Sin embargo, el equipo dos también fue interceptado por el Uchiha quien intentó en vano sorprender a Neji.

- Hana-san Sasuke está justo detrás de nosotros. – dijo el Hyuga.

- Lo sé pero mi madre necesita ayuda, Kuromaru no estaría aullando de esa manera si no fuera importante.

- Está bien apresúrate, yo intentaré detenerlo. – dijo Neji, mientras asumía la posición juken.

- Ten cuidado Neji. – dijo Hana mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar de donde provenían los aullidos de Kuromaru.

- Así lo haré. – dijo el Hyuga mientras lanzaba un ataque de palma de aire hacia el lugar donde estaba escondido el Uchiha, quien se lanzó al ataque con su espada desenvainada.

La batalla entre Sasuke y Neji fue bastante corta, pues tan pronto el Hyuga impacto el cuerpo del Uchiha este también explotó en una nube de gas verde, dejando al Uchiha en la misma posición en la que se encontraba el equipo uno.

Por su parte el equipo tres al igual que el equipo dos optó por acudir en auxilio de sus compañeros, para lo cual subieron a un tejado cercano donde fueron interceptados por Sasuke, quien se lanzó al ataque, ante lo cual Shibi Aburame decidió usar sus insectos explosivos contra el Uchiha, quien en lugar de esquivarlos recibió de lleno el ataque explotando en una nube de gas verde.

- ¡Veneno! – fue lo único que atino a decir Hiashi antes de golpear fuertemente a Naruto en el pecho lanzándolo lejos de la mortal nube de gas.

- ¡Hiashi-sama! ¡No! – grito Naruto mientras caía al suelo al tiempo que el patriarca de los Hyuga perdía la conciencia.


	29. Chapter 29: El Reencuentro

Bueno amigos míos

Luego de una corta espera aquí les tengo el segundo capítulo de esta semana esperando que sea de su agrado. Con este capítulo iniciamos el último tramo de esta historia.

Actualmente estoy trabajando en los últimos capítulos de este fic espero terminarlos pronto para ponerlos a su disposición gracias por todo su apoyo a lo largo de esta semanas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

El reencuentro

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de la terrible trampa en la cual había caído su equipo su corazón se llenó de pena y dolor en especial teniendo en cuenta que fue él quien los llevo a esa situación. Sin embargo, él sabía que debía hacer algo para salvarlos a todos, en especial a Hinata.

Pero al momento de ponerse de pie, ante él se encontraba su amigo y rival de la infancia quien al verlo empezó a sonreír taimadamente.

- Así que viniste Naruto, es una lástima que no quedaste atrapado por los clones de veneno así tu final hubiera sido más lento y menos doloroso. – dijo el Uchiha mientras se preparaba para luchar.

- ¡Maldito Sasuke que has hecho con Hinata y el resto de mi equipo! – dijo Naruto mientras luchaba por mantener el control de sus emociones.

- Bueno Naruto comencemos si quieres recuperar a esa chica Hyuga será mejor que empecemos.

Mientras tanto en el escondite de Sasuke, los aullidos de los perros de los Inuzuka no pasaron inadvertidos.

- Juugo ve a ver qué ocurre. – dijo el Uchiha a su compañero.

- De inmediato. – dijo el corpulento shinobi mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

- ¿Maldición que estará ocurriendo afuera? – dijo el Uchiha.

Luego de unos minutos, Juugo encontró el lugar del cual venían los aullidos en donde se encontraban cuatro perros ninja e igual número de shinobis, tres de ellos inconscientes y la más joven de los presentes intentando en vano reanimarlos.

Ante la terrible escena Juugo decidió volver donde Sasuke y ponerlo al corriente de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, cuando regresaba a su base, Juugo pudo ver como Sasuke estaba a punto de enfrentarse a Naruto, así que decidió ayudarlo, pero al acercarse al lugar de la batalla Juugo se percató que el olor de Sasuke era totalmente distinto al que el recordaba, pues este Sasuke despedía un leve pero muy extraño olor a muerte, por lo que decidió ignorar a los contendientes y regresar al escondite para averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando Juugo se reunió con Sasuke procedió a darle un reporte detallado de lo que estaba sucediendo, en ese instante el rostro de Sasuke se llenó de ira.

- Maldito Orochimaru, me tendió una trampa, pero esto no se queda así, voy tras él. Juugo dime ¿Dónde viste a mi copia? – pregunto el Uchiha.

- Descendiendo por la calle principal a unos 250 metros al sur de aquí. – respondió el aludido.

- Está bien, quédate aquí hasta mi regreso, confía sólo en tus sentidos.

- Como digas Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y el Sasuke falso iniciaron un combate de taijutsu, en el cual el Uchiha estaba llevando la delantera, pues con cada golpe que encajaba, la red de chakra de Naruto se veía seriamente afectada.

Por alguna razón, que Naruto no lograba entender los golpes de Sasuke eran como cuchillas.

- Teme, parece que has aprendido trucos nuevos. – dijo el extenuado jinchuriki.

- Y eso que aún no has visto ni la mitad de mi potencial. – respondió el aludido.

- No sé ¿Por qué secuestraste a Hinata? Lo que sí sé es que me la devolverás hoy mismo, de lo contrario morirás. – dijo el jinchuriki muy molesto mientras intentaba recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

- Eso lo veremos Naruto, pues desde mi punto de vista quien va perdiendo eres tú. - dijo el Uchiha mientras intentaba encajarle un golpe en el corazón el cual Naruto esquivó por poco.

- **Naruto déjamelo a mí, tengo una idea de cómo lidiar con este sujeto. – **dijo Kurama a su jinchuriki.

- Está bien pero no lo mates hasta que nos diga en donde está Hinata. – dijo el jounin a su interlocutor

- **Tienes mi palabra**. – dijo el Kyubi mientras tomaba el control del cuerpo de Naruto.

- ¿Pero qué diablos? – dijo el Uchiha al encontrarse frente a frente con el zorro de nueve colas.

- Eso mismo debería decir yo… - dijo un segundo Sasuke haciendo su aparición en el campo de batalla.

- Maldición se rompió el encanto. - dijo el primer Uchiha al tiempo que asumía su forma real.

- **Así que después de todo el Uchiha era inocente. **– dijo el Kyubi cediéndole el control del cuerpo a su jinchuriki.

- Maldito seas Kabuto ¿Qué hiciste con Hinata? – dijo el rubio a través del kyubi.

- Lo mismo que con todos los demás, la envenené y si mis cálculos son correctos ya no le debe quedar mucho tiempo más. – dijo el interpelado sonriendo mientras iniciaba la secuencia de sellos del Edo Tensei.

- Esto se va a poner interesante. - dijo el Uchiha mientras se lanzaba al ataque siendo bloqueado por Deidara y Kimimaru.

- Bueno yo mejo me voy de aquí, que se diviertan. – dijo Kabuto mientras intentaba huir.

- **No tan rápido mocoso. – **dijo el kyubi mientras lo atacaba brutalmente con sus nueve colas.

- Es inútil Naruto-kun, de verás pensaste que vendría en persona. – exclamó Kabuto antes de que su cuerpo asumiera su forma verdadera.

- Jutsu de animación muerto. – dijo Sasuke mientras luchaba contra Kimimaru.

Por su parte Deidara al reconocer al kyubi decidió aprovecharse de la diferencia de tamaño para liberar varias decenas de arañas hechas de arcilla explosiva. Sin embargo Naruto fue capaz de revertir a tiempo su transformación evitando así todo el daño.

- Sasuke hazte cargo del loco de los huesos yo me hare cargo del loco que intentó asesinar a Gaara ese de las manos extrañas. – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? – preguntó el Uchiha.

- Porque tengo un plan para sellarlos a ambos pero no resultará a menos que luchemos juntos como en los viejos tiempos. – respondió el joven jounin.

- Muy bien, pero que quede claro sólo te estoy ayudando porque se trata del Edo Tensei.

- Está bien por mí. – dijo el rubio.

En ese momento Naruto lanzó un violento ataque contra el antiguo Akatsuki, quien lo esquivó dando un tremendo salto hacia atrás, lo que Naruto aprovechó para crear dos kage bunshin.

- Naruto, cambiemos de adversario, la arcilla de Deidara es inútil contra el raiton. – dijo el Uchiha.

- Gracias por el dato teme, pero creo que tú tienes más oportunidad contra el loco de los huesos que yo.

- Está bien. – respondió el Uchiha mientras activaba su sharingan para hacer frente a la espada de hueso de Kimimaru.

Deidara quien había escuchado la conversación entre el Uchiha y Naruto, decidió que era hora de eliminar al más peligroso de los dos, para lo cual cogió un puñado de arcilla con su mano y lo transformó en una parvada de aves explosivas, las mismas que lanzó contra Sasuke.

Pero para su sorpresa, todas sus aves explotaron en el aire antes de alcanzar su objetivo, gracias a un jutsu de fuego lanzado por uno de los clones de Naruto, lo que enfureció a Deidara.

Finalmente con el tercer clon en posición Naruto lanzó un ataque triple:

- Raiton Raiko Hadō (Onda relámpago)/ Raiton Fukushū no sora (Venganza del Cielo)/ Sora no hanko (Sello del cielo).

Tan pronto Naruto y sus clones terminaron sus respectivos jutsus Deidara quedó atrapado por cinco aros de electricidad que lo envolvían de pies a cabeza impidiendo cualquier posible movimiento por parte del shinobi, para luego ser golpeado por un poderoso relámpago que no sólo neutralizó su arcilla, sino que también le causo un tremendo daño físico y finalmente sellado con el kanji condena marcado en su frente.

Kimimaru al ver lo ocurrido con su compañero decidió que era hora de largarse ante de que su espíritu fuera sellado igual que el de Deidara.

- Ese tonto, de Deidara se confió, es una lástima, pero parece que tendremos que dejar esto para otra ocasión Sasuke kun – dijo Kimimaru mientras intentaba darse a la fuga.

- Eso ni en broma, recién empiezo a jugar contigo. – dijo Sasuke liberando al Susano.

- En serio tienes ganas de morir, verdad Sasuke-kun, pues bien si ese es el caso entonces muere de una buena vez. – dijo Kimimaru mientras atraía hacia sí cientos de pequeñas esquirlas de hueso que habían quedado desparramadas por todo el campo, incluso detrás del propio Sasuke

- Cuidado teme. – grito Naruto al tiempo que se interponía entre los minúsculos pero letales proyectiles y Sasuke.

- Pero si serás baka, pude esquivar eso con facilidad. – le dijo Sasuke reconociendo en Naruto a aquel inocente chiquillo cabeza dura que luchó a su lado de niño.

- Sí claro, ahora que estoy herido tratas de hacerte el chulo conmigo, a que sí. – dijo el rubio cayendo de rodillas a consecuencia de las heridas, las mismas que empezaban a cerrarse lentamente.

- Adiós Sasuke-kun. Nos veremos pronto. – dijo Kimimaru mientras iniciaba nuevamente su retirada.

- No Kimimaru, este es el fin del camino para ti. Amaterasu. – dijo el Uchiha mientras que el cuerpo de Kimimaru empezó a consumirse en las llamas eternas del Amaterasu.

Cuando Naruto vio como Kimimaru era devorado por las llamas, se puso de pie y uso nuevamente Sora no hanko (Sello del cielo) para sellar para siempre el alma de Kimimaru, mientras que su cuerpo se consumía lentamente por el Amaterasu.

Una vez derrotado Kimimaru, Naruto se sentó en el suelo y miro a su viejo amigo a los ojos.

- ¿Sasuke, en donde está mi esposa? – dijo el rubio mientras sus heridas terminaban de cerrar.

- ¿Esposa? ¿Te refieres a la chica Hyuga? – dijo el Uchiha mientras ayudaba a Naruto a ponerse de pie.

- Sí me refiero a mi Hinata.

- Te llevaré con ella y luego me iré. – dijo el Uchiha mientras le ofrecía su hombro a Naruto.

- ¡No tan rápido Uchiha! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre y al resto de nuestro equipo? – grito Hana al tiempo que corría hacia donde estaban Sasuke, Naruto y Akamaru, siendo interceptada por Akamaru.

- No sé de qué me hablas. – dijo Sasuke con su frío tono de siempre.

- Confiesa rápido están muriendo. - le dijo Hana

- Basta Hana-san, él es inocente. – dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la kunoichi.

- Pero Naruto, el envenenó a todos, incluso a mi madre. – dijo Hana entre lágrimas.

- No fue él, fue Kabuto ahora trae a todos aquí de inmediato para poder llevarlos al hospital de Konoha, seguro que Tsunade ba-chan ya descubrió la cura. – dijo el rubio en tono autoritario.

- Hai Naruto-daisho.

- Sasuke, por favor trae a Hinata aquí, quizá aún estemos a tiempo de salvarla. – dijo Naruto.

- Está bien, pero luego de eso estas sólo. – dijo el Uchiha desapareciendo en medio de una nube de humo y reapareciendo del mismo modo unos segundos más tarde con Juugo a su lado y Hinata en brazos.

- Gracias, teme. – dijo el rubio mientras miraba a su amigo, quien trataba de evitar su mirada.

- Naruto, sé que veneno uso Kabuto y me temo que no podrás hacer nada por esta chica o cualquier otra de las víctimas a menos que cuentes con la ayuda de las serpientes ermitañas. – dijo el Uchiha.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Naruto pálido de terror.

- Es el veneno de Manda, la matriarca de las serpientes. – dijo Sasuke.

- Naruto-daisho aquí están todos. – dijo Hana mientras regresaba con todos los intoxicados.

- Aun no, faltan esos dos y Neji – dijo Naruto.

- Juugo baja a esos dos. – dijo Sasuke.

- Como digas.

- Yo iré por Neji. – agrego Hana.

- Dime Sasuke estarías dispuesto a ayudarme a salvar a mi esposa, sé que no me debes nada pero te lo agradecería mucho. – dijo Naruto expectante.

- Está bien, te ayudaré esta vez, pero sólo lo hago para fastidiar a Orochimaru. – dijo el Uchiha.

- Te pondrás bien Hinata, ya verás. – dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba el pálido rostro de su esposa.

Al cabo de unos segundos todos los heridos estaban alrededor de Naruto.

Muy bien es la primera vez que intento esto, pero tiene que funcionar. – dijo el rubio mientras él y todos los presentes desaparecieron en un destello amarillo.


	30. Chapter 30: Una Nueva Vida

Amigos míos:

Con mucho placer les presento el primer capítulo de esta semana el cual repondera algunas de las preguntas y deseos de vuetros gentiles reviews y los dejará con nuevas preguntas.

Bueno sin más preambulo sean bienvenidos a la presente sesión.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Una nueva vida

De un momento a otro la calma se transformó en caos en el hospital de Konoha, pues en medio de un enorme destello amarillo aparecieron Naruto y compañía.

- Lo lograste dobe. – dijo Sasuke mientras contenía las ganas de vomitar, cosa que no pudieron hacer Juugo y Akamaru quienes se encontraban en el suelo vomitando, junto con algunos de los intoxicados.

- Te dije que funcio… - dijo Naruto antes de perder la conciencia.

- Usó demasiado chakra, debe descansar. – dijo Hana mientras revisaba a Naruto.

- ¿Pero qué rayos significa esto? – dijo Tsunade mientras ingresaba a la recepción del hospital acompañada de Ino y Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura casi en un suspiro

- Sí que tienes valor para regresar a la villa Uchiha Sasuke. – dijo la Hokage mientras miraba con furia al azabache.

- Sólo vine porque el baka así me lo pidió, además sin mi ayuda todos los infectados morirán, sólo yo puedo convocar a las serpientes para procesar el antídoto necesario para tratar a los heridos. – dijo el Uchiha con cara de pocos amigo.

- Está bien pero estarás bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día.

Luego de dormir casi 48 horas Naruto despertó en una cama de hospital en el mismo cuarto de Hinata.

Cuando el rubio intento ponerse de pie sintió que perdía el equilibrio per justo antes de llegar al suelo fue detenido por una mano amiga.

- Nunca me dejas caer, verdad Kakashi sensei. – dijo el rubio alzando la mirada.

- Eso ni pensarlo, además tu nos salvaste a todos, si no hubieras convencido a Sasuke de colaborar contigo, ahora todos estaríamos muertos, además gracias a tu equipo Tsunade-sama y Sakura tuvieron las herramientas necesarias para preparar el antídoto contra el veneno de Manda . – dijo el ninja que copia mientras ayudaba a su viejo alumno a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Cómo está ella? – dijo Naruto señalando a Hinata.

- Ellos están bien, sólo que su recuperación será más lenta que la de los demás, en especial teniendo en cuenta su estado. – respondió el interpelado.

- Estado ¿Cuál estado? – dijo el rubio algo confuso.

- De verás no lo sabes ¿Cierto Naruto? – preguntó el peligris mirando a su alumno.

- No lo entiendo Kakashi sensei. – dijo el aludido más confundido que nunca.

- Vas a ser padre. – respondió Kakashi.

- ¿Es en serio? – dijo Naruto mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Sí Naruto, felicitaciones. – le dijo Kakashi abrazándolo.

Luego de unos minutos, Naruto finalmente recobró el completo control de su cuerpo y con mucho cuidado se acercó a su esposa quien tenía mucho mejor semblante que cuando la rescató.

- Hinata, mi amor. ¿Lo escuchaste? Vamos a ser padres. – dijo el rubio emocionado.

- Naruto mejor déjala dormir, el proceso de recuperación es bastante delicado como para que además tenga que escuchar tus griteríos. – dijo Sakura mientras entraba en la habitación.

- Sakura-chan, ya lo sabes ¿Cierto? - pregunto casi gritando Naruto

- Claro que lo sé, yo hice las pruebas de sangre, tiene casi tres semanas de embarazo, así que por eso debemos ser cuidadosos con el antídoto. – dijo la kunoichi un tanto seria.

En ese momento la imagen de Sasuke vino a la mente de Naruto.

- ¿Dónde está el teme? – dijo el rubio

- En una prisión especial, donde está bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día. - dijo Sakura algo triste.

- Tranquila Sakura, sólo hay que tomar las cosas con calma sé que puedo convencer a Godaime de que le dé una nueva oportunidad. - dijo el jinchuriki antes de regalarle una sonrisa a su amiga

- No lo creo Tsunade-sama no quiere que nadie le mencione el tema, así que por ahora sólo queda esperar, pero si gustas puedes ir a verlo, las visitas no están prohibidas pero él se niega a recibir a nadie. - dijo el ninja que copia

Durante los días siguientes Naruto permaneció en el hospital al lado de Hinata quien permaneció dormida por tres días más.

Cuando Hinata despertó, lo primero que vio fue la figura de su esposo quien dormía sentado en una silla al costado de su cama, lo que le causó un poco de extrañeza, pues no recordaba mucho de los eventos vinculados a su secuestro.

- Vaya, nuestra paciente favorita despertó. - dijo una enfermera mientras la observaba con alegría.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó la Hyuga.

- En el hospital general de Konoha, voy a avisarle a Godaime-sama que ya despertate, ella dio órdenes estrictas sobre tu caso. - dijo la enfermera con calma.

- Gracias, pero no recuerdo que pasó. – dijo la ojiperla mirando a la enfermera.

- Según sé fuiste secuestrada por Sasuke Uchiha y tu esposo te trajo de vuelta, en verdad fue una gran proeza pues cuando llegó al hospital no sólo te trajo a ti sino también al Uchiha y a todo el equipo de rescate, la mayoría de ellos con los mismos síntomas que presentaste tú y tus compañeros de equipo, luego Tsunade-sama convenció a ese criminal de que la ayudará a fabricar el antídoto.

- Ya basta Amagi, creo que estás molestando a la paciente. – dijo Sakura mientras entraba en la habitación.

- Sakura-san ¿dime es verdad lo que esa enfermera dijo? – pregunto la Hyuga.

- Sólo parte de ello, pues en realidad no fue Sasuke quien te secuestro y no fue mi sensei quien lo convenció de colaborar con nosotros, todo eso se lo debes a Naruto. – dijo la interpelada.

- Ahora descansa Hinata, pues cuando ese baka se despierte de seguro que va a armar un tremendo escándalo. – dijo Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta.

Algunos minutos más tarde Naruto recobraba la conciencia junto a Hinata quien al verlo despierto le regaló una enorme sonrisa.

- Hinata-chan, ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes mi amor? – dijo el rubio ansioso

- Bastante bien gracias a ti mi amor. – dijo la Hyuga sonriendo dulcemente.

- Hinata, hay algo que tengo que decirte. – dijo el rubio con un tono bastante serio.

- ¿De qué se trata mi amor? – preguntó la Hyuga un tanto preocupada

- Vamos a ser padres. – dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó su esposa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad.

- Sí, claro que sí ¿Por qué bromearía sobre ello? – dijo Naruto abrazándola más fuerte que nunca.

- ¿Alguien más lo sabe? – pregunto Hinata.

- Creo que sí, pero no de mis labios, fue Sakura quién lo descubrió mientras analizaba tu sangre para administrar el antídoto.

- ¿Quién más lo sabe? – dijo la morena algo nerviosa.

- Creo que sólo Tsunade ba-chan y Kakashi sensei, pero no estoy seguro de ello, pero ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? – respondió su esposo con un creciente nerviosismo en su voz.

- Por el concejo Hyuga, cuando ellos se enteren va a estar pendientes de nosotros y si nuestro bebé hereda el byakugan van a intentar marcarlo tal cual hicieron con Neji, después de todo yo ya no soy la sucesora de mi padre. – dijo Hinata.

- No te preocupes por eso, si esos viejos vienen tras nuestro hijo, pues bien tendrán que pasar sobre mí primero y ya sabes que tengo muchos recursos para hacerles frente, incluso cuento con la ayuda de los sapos ermitaños así que descuida nadie lastimará a nuestro hijo, eso te lo prometo. – dijo el joven jounin antes de besar tiernamente a su esposa.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – dijo Tsunade mientras entraba en la habitación para revisar a Hinata.

- No Godaime-sama. – dijo la morena sonrojándose un poco.

- Bueno, voy a revisarte y en cuanto a vuestro futuro hijo, ya tuve una pequeña charla con el concejo del clan Hyuga y creo que todo quedo aclarado así que no tienen nada de que preocuparse. – dijo Tsunade sonriendo

Flashback de Tsunade.

- Venerables miembros del concejo del honorable clan Hyuga, estoy aquí en mi calidad de Hokage para anunciarles que la señorita Hyuga Hinata, esposa del Uzumaki Naruto está esperando un hijo. – dijo la sanin mientras se presentaba ante el concejo del clan conforme lo demandaba la Ley de la aldea.

- Muchas gracias por su gentil información Godaime-sama, en representación del concejo y todo el clan le garantizamos que ese niño va a ser aceptado como miembro de la rama principal del clan al menos hasta que la actual heredera del título de Hiashi cuente con su propia descendencia, luego de lo cual el concejo deliberará sobre el hijo de Hyuga Hinata conforme las leyes del clan. – respondió uno de los miembros del concejo

- Disculpe venerable señor pero ¿Qué es exactamente lo que significa eso? – interrogó la rubia.

- Pues es muy simple cuando la pequeña Hanabi tenga su propio heredero, es tradición del clan que dicho heredero cuente con su propio protector y quien mejor que su primo que de inmediato podría pasar a formar parte de la rama secundaria del clan, tal y como dicta la tradición Hyuga. – respondió el concejo.

- ¿Eso significa que están contemplando la posibilidad de marcar al hijo de Hinata con el sello del pájaro enjaulado? – dijo la rubia preocupada

- Esa es una posibilidad. – respondió el interpelado.

- Eso de ninguna manera, para empezar si ustedes hicieran eso, es muy probable que Naruto vendría por cada uno de vosotros y si por alguna razón él no lo hace, yo sí que lo haré y moleré sus huesos hasta hacerlos talco ¿Está claro eso? – dijo Tsunade mientras golpeaba fuertemente el piso del salón removiendo la estructura hasta sus cimientos.

- Como Usted diga Hokage-sama. - respondieron al unísono los miembros del concejo al tiempo que recordaban dos cosas, la primera de ellas que la voluntad del Hokage es Ley en Konoha, una Ley que los fundadores del clan Hyuga juraron honrar hasta el final de los tiempos y la segunda que la actual Hokage es muy corta de paciencia y que no suele lanzar bravatas sin tener con qué respaldarlas, no en vano era nieta del shodaime Hokage.

Fin del Flashback.

En los días sucesivos la vida de Naruto sufrió un completo cambio, el joven jounin se levantaba a las 7:00 para dejar todo dispuesto para el desayuno luego del cual dedicaba una hora a su meditación y otra a su entrenamiento matutino mientras Hinata le preparaba una pequeña merienda.

Luego Naruto se reunía con su equipo para supervisar su entrenamiento o realizar alguna misiones menores que la Hokage le asignaba, todas ellas de rango D y algunas de rango E, pero que no requerían que Naruto se alejara mucho de la aldea.

Por las tardes Naruto intentaba visitar a Sasuke llevando siempre tres tazones de ramen, uno para Juugo, otro para Sasuke y el último para él.

A diferencia del Uchiha quien siempre se mostraba hosco hacia todos Juugo era muy amable con todos en la prisión en especial con el rubio, pues sólo él y Tsunade daban un tiempo para ir a visitarlo casi todos los días.

Sin embargo, pese a su eterna frialdad, por alguna extraña razón que incluso el propio Uchiha no podía comprender, él era casi incapaz de rehusarse a aceptar las visitas de Naruto como sí lo hacía con Kakashi, Sakura y la Hokage.

- Vamos Sasuke ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así? – le dijo el rubio.

- Déjame en paz Naruto, nada de lo que me digas puede convencerme a dejar de lado mi venganza. – respondió el Uchiha

- Si sigues por ese camino vas a terminar igual que Nagato. – dijo Naruto.

- ¿Sabías que mi hermano dio la vida por esta mugrosa villa y aniquilo a todo mi clan sólo para evitar una guerra civil? Y ¿Qué hizo Konoha por él? Lo persiguió como si fuera un traidor más. Es por eso que está villa debe pagar por lo que hizo. – dijo Naruto.

- Sasuke escucha tus propias palabras, Itachi se sacrificó para evitar muertes innecesarias, te aseguro que si hubiera existido otro camino el viejo Sarutobi lo hubiera tomado, además no puedes condenar a toda la villa por los errores del concejo o quizá del miserable de Danzou, sólo piénsalo. Bueno me voy Hinata debe estar esperándome y por cierto ella te manda saludos. Adiós amigo. – dijo el rubio tendiéndole la mano.

- Adiós Naruto, envíale mis saludos a tu esposa también. – dijo el Uchiha sin abandonar su expresión serena de siempre.

Flashback de Sasuke

Sasuke y Juugo solos en una habitación llena de tubos de ensayo.

- Sasuke dime ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer en Konohagakure? – pregunto Juugo.

- La verdad Juugo no lo sé, ya le proporcione a la fastidiosa suficiente veneno como para que pueda refinar un buen antídoto, pero siento que debemos quedarnos en este lugar un tiempo, pues no entiendo qué planea Orochimaru intentando hacer que Naruto y yo nos matemos el uno al otro. – respondió el Uchiha.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Orochimaru está detrás de esto? – pregunto su compañero

- Por esto. – respondió el de cabellos oscuros, mientras le entregaba un pedazo de papel a su compañero.

- Ya veo, así que básicamente, ese miserable de Orochimaru está jugando contigo y el Uzumaki, yo tampoco lo entiendo pero es evidente que quiere sacarlos del camino por alguna razón, pero mientras más tiempo permanezcamos bajo vigilancia, más difícil nos será salir de aquí.

- No te preocupes por eso Juugo, ahora envíale un mensaje a Suigetsu indicándole nuestra posición, necesito que se quede en esa cueva que encontramos hace un tiempo atrás en las inmediaciones de la aldea y se prepare para actuar en cuanto reciba nuevas instrucciones. Permaneceremos en este lugar sólo hasta que descubra qué es lo que planea ese maldito gusano de Orochimaru. – dijo Sasuke.

- Cómo digas Sasuke.

Fin del Flashback

Tan pronto Naruto terminaba sus conversaciones con el Uchiha se dirigía raudo a su casa para cuidar de su esposa.

- ¿Naruto que tal te fue hoy? – pregunto Hinata al ver llegar a su marido

- Igual que siempre mi amor, por alguna razón no consigo que ese testarudo deje de lado su idea de destruir la aldea. - dijo el rubio cabizbajo

- Ten paciencia mi amor, si alguien puede conseguirlo eres tú, nadie conoce a Sasuke tan bien como tú. – dijo su esposa mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente.

- Tienes razón Hinata-chan, no importa cuánto me tarde al final estoy seguro de que lograré convencer a Sasuke de que se olvide de su venganza. – respondió el joven jounin antes de besar a su esposa.

- Naruto no te olvides de que mañana nos toca visitar el hospital para mi control mensual y no podemos llegar tarde, de lo contrario Sakura nos echará un gran sermón. – dijo la morena mirando a su esposo a los ojos.

- Lo sé, no puedo creer que hayan pasado tres meses y mira que hermosa te ves. – dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente.

- Sí ya se empieza a notar. – respondió su esposa sonriéndole.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día. – dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa y la conducía al segundo piso de la casa.

Al día siguiente, la feliz pareja se dirigió al hospital a primera hora del día, en donde fueron recibidos por Sakura y la propia Hokage, quienes luego de revisar a Hinata le informaron que su embarazo estaba transcurriendo sin complicaciones.

Aparentemente el veneno de Manda y el antídoto no habían afectado en forma alguna al futuro miembro de la familia Uzumaki.

- Sé que es un tanto prematuro para preguntar esto, pero ¿Ya han pensado en un nombre para él bebé? - preguntó Tsunade sonriendo.

- Etto… En realidad sí. – dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata por qué de pronto tan nerviosa? – preguntó Sakura a su amiga.

- Bueno la verdad es que hemos pensado que si es hombre nos gustaría llamarlo Jiraiya y si es mujer Mito. – dijo Naruto.

- ¿Mito como mi abuela? – dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

- Hai Tsunade-sama, siempre y cuando usted esté de acuerdo. – añadió tímidamente Hinata.

- Claro que estoy de acuerdo, es más insisto en que lo hagan. – dijo la sanin abrazando a los jóvenes padres.

* * *

Nota del autor: Com podrán ver ya corregí el presente capítulo, disculpen la confusión cuando lo subi eran como las 02:00 horas en mi ciudad.


	31. Chapter 31: Tiempo de Cambios

Queridos lectores:

Aquí les tengo el segundo capitulo de esta semana, de verdad espero que sea de vuestro completo agrado, les confieso que mientras trabajaba en el mismo me preguntaba como dirigir los eventos futuros de este fanfic y me tarde algunos días en encontrar la respuesta más adecuada.

Bueno, sin más preambulo empecemos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Tiempo de cambios

Había transcurrido una semana desde la visita al hospital, tanto las misiones como el entrenamiento del equipo UNO iban viento en popa, lo que le permitía a Naruto pasar un poco más de tiempo con Hinata.

Los jóvenes shinobis disfrutaban de una vida tranquila y sin mayores complicaciones, siendo la principal preocupación ambos la salud de su futuro hijo.

- ¿Sabes algo Hinata? No puedo esperar a que nuestro bebé nazca, imagina todo lo que voy a poder enseñarle, es más quizá podemos llevarlo al monte Myōbokuzan para que el gran sapo sabio nos hable sobre su destino. Pero lo más importante de todo es que me aseguraré que nuestro hijo no sea un cabezota igual que su padre. – dijo el rubio mientras cenaba con su esposa.

- No lo sé mi amor, la verdad es que no me molestaría en absoluto que fuera idéntico a ti aunque no sé si Konohagakure está lista para recibir a un segundo Naruto. – dijo Hinata riendo.

- Bueno es un hecho que al monte Konoha ya le hace falta un retoque. – dijo el joven jounin sonriendo, mientras recordaba la que era por mucho su travesura favorita, la redecoración de los rostros de los Hokages.

- Ay Naruto, si nuestro hijo hiciera algo así, sería una verdadera vergüenza para el clan Hyuga y es más que seguro que Godaime-sama le daría un sermón antes de obligarlo a limpiar toda la aldea. – dijo Hinata entre risas.

- Ni que decir de lo que le dirían tu padre, Neji o incluso Hanabi. – dijo el rubio imaginándose a su pequeño hijo siendo regañado por toda la familia Hyuga con él atrás.

- Vamos que no son tan estrictos como crees, al menos Neji. – dijo Hinata entre risas, mientras imaginaba a su padre rojo de la vergüenza a causa de la pequeña travesura de su nieto. – Por cierto ya que mencionaste a mi hermana ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella?

- Bastante bien, aunque al principio me un poco costó hacerle entender la importancia del trabajo en equipo. – dijo el rubio, mientras recordaba a Hanabi atada al poste. – Ahora no sólo se ha integrado muy bien al grupo, sino que es la primera en colaborar con los planes de Sendo, ese chico tiene un gran potencial, me recuerda a Shikamaru, pero con sentido del humor.

- En serio, me resulta un tanto difícil imaginarme a Shikamaru dejando de lado su eterna apatía. – dijo la morena entre risas.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, es un poco difícil imaginarse a Shikamaru sin estar aburrido de todo aunque creo que cierta kunoichi de sunagakure se está encargando de corregir eso, pero no estoy seguro de ello.

- No me digas que Shikamaru y la hermana de Gaara ya formalizaron su relación. – dijo Hinata con curiosidad.

- De eso nada, pero lo que es un hecho cada vez que Shikamaru regresa de sus viajes a sunagakure se le ve con mejor semblante incluso hasta sonríe. – dijo Naruto guiñando un ojo.

- Ya veo ¿Y qué hay de esa niña Hikaru? – pregunto su esposa.

- Gracias a Hikaru, finalmente entiendo a Kakashi sensei, esa chica parece más una Uzumaki que una Sarutobi, si el viejo Hiruzen la viese seguro la enviaría a confinamiento solitario de por vida, es tan impulsiva e hiperactiva que en más de una ocasión me he visto obligado a sacarla de los líos en que se mete, pero dentro de todo ella y los demás miembros del equipo son muy buenos amigos, es más creo que es ella quien se encarga de mantener unido al equipo. – respondió Naruto.

- ¿Y qué tal te va con Sasuke? – pregunto Hinata mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo entre las suyas.

- El teme sí que es difícil de convencer, sin embargo ese chico bestia es un buen sujeto, Tsunade ba-chan está trabajando mucho para ayudarlo a encontrar una cura a su enfermedad. – respondió el rubio a su esposa.

- ¿Así que aún no abandona la idea de destruir la villa? – dijo Hinata con pena.

- Me temo que no, pero la verdad es que no lo culpo ese maldito de Danzou le quitó todo, su familia, su clan incluso a su hermano, pero al menos he logrado convencerlo de que reciba visitas, aunque puso como condición que no aceptaría preguntas de nadie acerca de todo lo que hizo desde que dejó la aldea hasta la fecha, salvo que se trate de una situación de emergencia y yo esté presente durante el interrogatorio, lo que me pareció muy extraño, pero tanto la Tsunade ba-chan como yo aceptamos su decisión. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Etto… Naruto ¿A qué hora salimos mañana? – pregunto la kunoichi mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos.

- A primera hora – respondió el rubio mientras empezaba a lavar los platos.

Al día siguiente la feliz pareja se despertó muy temprano y luego de desayunar, cogieron una pequeña mochila y una canasta que habían dejado en la sala el día anterior, cuando repentinamente alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa.

Cuando el rubio abrió la puerta, frente a él se encontraba un shinobi de cabello gris quien lo saluda moviendo su mano derecha de un lado a otro.

- ¡Rikimaru sensei! – dijo el Naruto.

- Hola Naruto ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo el shinobi mientras se acercaba al dueño de casa.

- Claro, Rikimaru sensei, pase. – dijo el aludido.

- Bueno Naruto vine a supervisar tu entrenamiento.

- Verá Rikimaru sensei, este no es un buen momento, mi esposa y yo pensábamos salir a un pequeño picnic. – dijo Naruto

- Oh entiendo. – respondió Rikimaru sensei.

- Pero si gusta puede esperarnos en la casa. – respondió el joven jounin

- Eso haré, muchas gracias Naruto. Buenos días Hyuga-san. – dijo el visitante mientras dirigía una pequeña venia a la morena.

- En realidad ahora soy Uzumaki Hinata. – respondió la aludida sonriendo.

- Mis felicitaciones, bueno no quiero quitarles más tiempo, voy a instalarme en mi habitación si ustedes me lo permiten ¿Claro está? – dijo el mayor de los presentes.

- Claro Rikimaru sensei, póngase cómodo – dijo Naruto.

- Muchas gracias Naruto, cuando regresen me gustaría hablar con ambos, si es que tienen a bien reglarme unos cuantos minutos. – dijo el shinobi mientras se dirigía hacia un pequeño cuarto al fondo de la residencia Namikaze.

Naruto y su esposa pasaron toda la mañana en el lago cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, conversando alegremente sobre su futuro.

- Naruto, estoy considerando pedirle a Hokage-sama que me permita formar siempre parte de tu equipo. – dijo Hinata mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pero si haces eso quien se va a quedar a cuidar a nuestro bebé, sabes bien que aunque tu padre desee ayudarnos el concejo Hyuga no lo permitiría, además no me fío para nada de esos viejos. – dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero perderte tal como le pasó a Kurenai sensei. – replicó la morena mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.

- No te preocupes por eso, soy bastante fuerte y lo sabes, además cuento con la fuerza de Kurama y sus hermanos. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Por favor Naruto no confíes sólo en tu fuerza, recuerda que en nuestro mundo la fuerza no lo es todo, la habilidad de un shinobi no depende sólo de su destreza física o de su chakra sino también de como usa los recursos a su disposición. – le replico nuevamente su esposa.

- Está bien, pero no quiero que nuestro hijo crezca sólo, eso es muy triste. – dijo el jounin.

- Eso no va a pasar, él o ella siempre nos tendrá a nosotros a su lado. – dijo Hinata sonriendo, mientras terminaba de ponerse de pie y abrazaba a Naruto.

- Está bien, tú ganas. – respondió Naruto recordando algunos pasajes del diario de Minato, en los cuales yondaime se arrepentía de no poder pasar más tiempo con Kushina.

- Naruto estoy un poco preocupada por ti, pues cada vez que aparece Rikimaru sensei inicias un régimen de entrenamiento muy duro y la verdad es que no creo que su visita sea una simple casualidad.

- Lo sé Hinata, algo me dice que esta vez Rikimaru sensei va a llevar mi entrenamiento a un nuevo nivel, pero si algo bueno puede salir de allí es que al final del mismo estaré un paso más cerca de convertirme en Hokage. – dijo Naruto mirando al horizonte.

- Sé que lo lograrás, pero por favor no te extralimites como sueles hacerlo. – dijo la morena mientras estrechaba más el abrazo.

Mientras paseaban por los alrededores del lago Naruto y Hinata escucharon unos golpes secos y la voz de una mujer quien parecía estar muy deprimida por algo.

- Maldito tonto, no sé qué rayos pude ver en ti, mira que tratarme así. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte, pero lo único que mereces es una verdadera golpiza, te odio Sasuke Uchiha, de veras te odio, cómo puedes tener tanto hielo en las venas. – dijo la misteriosa mujer mientras terminaba de echar al suelo un indefenso árbol.

- ¿Sakura eres tú? – preguntó Naruto.

- Naruto – dijo la aludida sobresaltándose.

- Tranquila amiga, dinos que ocurre. – dijo nuevamente Naruto quien se acercaba en compañía de Hinata.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. – dijo la peli rosa mientras salía corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad.

- Ve tras ella. – dijo Hinata al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su esposo.

- Pero Hinata, si lo hago es capaz de matarme. – respondió el aludido.

- No seas tonto, ella necesita a alguien con quien hablar y tú la conoces mejor que nadie, si la dejas sola podría hacer una locura. – dijo Hinata.

- ¿Pero qué hay de ti mi amor, no te puedo dejar sola? – dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

- Voy a estar bien, me adelantaré de regreso a casa. – dijo la morena.

Ante la insistencia de Hinata Naruto salió en persecución de su vieja amiga quien se había internado sin querer en el bosque de los Nara.

- ¡Cuidado! – grito Naruto mientras bloqueaba un inmenso tronco que se dirigía hacia Sakura.

- Naruto, te dije que quería estar sola ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – dijo la temperamental kunoichi al ver a su amigo.

- Salvando tu vida–datebayo. Ahora o me dices que paso entre el teme y tú o tengo que contarle sobre todo esto a Tsunade ba-chan. – dijo el rubio bastante serio.

- Está bien, pero quiero que me prometas que vas a guardar el secreto. – dijo Sakura.

- Tienes mi palabra. – dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba al lado de Sakura.

- Ayer fui a ver a Sasuke y todo iba como siempre, pero hubo un momento en el cual me dijo que sin importar lo que cualquiera en esta aldea hiciera nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, así que le dije que era un completo idiota.

- Está bien, pero no veo cómo es que eso te puede afectar tanto. – dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Espera, aun no termino, en ese momento le dije que si alguna vez conociera el verdadero amor, quizá podría dejar de lado su venganza, así que él me dijo que esa era una tontería digna sólo de ti o de mí, pero ya que tanto insistía con eso, pues bien que se lo mostrara, así que lo besé y por un instante, por sólo un breve instante algo pareció cambiar en él pero luego me aparto de él y me dijo que eso no significaba nada, y sólo le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. – dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a Naruto y empezaba a llorar.

- Tranquila, tienes que darle un tiempo, sabes muy bien que Sasuke siempre será Sasuke y no puedes cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana. – dijo el rubio mientras consolaba a su amiga.

- Mira que atrevimiento, decir que mis labios tienen mal sabor, dime Naruto ¿Es verdad que mis labios saben mal? – pregunto Sakura muy triste.

- No es así, sólo que el corazón de Sasuke aún está muy lejos de nosotros, pero descuida sé que conseguiré traerlo de vuelta de la oscuridad. – dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a su desconsolada amiga.

- Gracias Naruto. Pero tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Por qué Hinata? – dijo la kunoichi ya un poco más tranquila.

- Quieres la verdad Sakura. Ella siempre estuvo allí, aun cuando los demás me consideraban un monstruo, ella nunca me dejo sólo. ¿Sabes? Hinata es una mujer maravillosa, ella consigue sacar lo mejor de mí y sin importar lo difícil de la situación ella siempre me anima. Al igual que yo, ella cree que con esfuerzo y dedicación todo es posible, es por eso que la escogí a ella. Creo que en el fondo mi corazón siempre supo que tu no eras para mí, pero no fue hasta que realmente note a Hinata que me di cuenta que ella era la indicada, incluso Kurama me dijo que tenía que aprender a seguir los designios de mi propio corazón sin dudar de ellos. – dijo el joven jounin.

- ¿Kurama? Ah, sí, el zorro, la verdad es que tú y él se han vuelto muy unidos. – dijo la kunoichi mientras se ponía de pie mucho más tranquila.

- Es un buen sujeto, pero bueno, en cuanto Sasuke, dale tiempo, sé que muy pronto lograré llegar a él, si pude con un zorro demonio gigante de seguro que puedo con un hombre terco y caprichoso. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Gracias Naruto, nos vemos pronto. – dijo la kunoichi mientras desaparecía en un remolino de hojas.

- Bueno, Hinata allí voy. – dijo el rubio mientras desaparecía también en un destello amarillo.

Cuando Naruto llego a casa, su esposa lo abrazó fuertemente y luego de plantarle un enorme beso en los labios se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena, mientras el joven jounin se dirigió al patio central donde su sensei se encontraba meditando.

- Buenas tardes Naruto, siento que algo te perturba y eso es muy malo, pues mientras no tengas en paz tu mente no podré enseñarte aquello que he venido a mostrarte. – dijo Rikimaru sin abrir los ojos.

- Lo siento Rikimaru sensei, es sólo que no logró traer de vuelta a mi mejor amigo, en su lugar sólo hay un ser lleno de odio y oscuridad. – respondió el aludido.

- Ya veo. ¿Sabías que tu nombre significa remolino? – pregunto Rikimaru mientras abría lentamente sus ojos.

- Sí, pero ¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó el rubio.

- Es sencillo mi joven pupilo, nuestros nombres si bien es cierto no nos definen por completo, ponen en evidencia parte de nuestro ser, pues tal como tu nombre lo dice tu eres como un gran remolino que atrae a las personas hacia ti, tu sólo debes saber esperar y mantenerte firme de ese modo no existirá nadie capaz de resistir tu influencia. Así que mantén la calma y no desesperes, de lo contrario tú mismo podrías perderte en la vorágine y eso no sería bueno para nadie. Ahora ve con tu esposa, yo permaneceré en tu casa hasta que estés listo, mientras tanto trataré de no ser un estorbo para ustedes. – dijo el maestro ninja mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba a su alcoba.

Minutos más tarde Naruto y Hinata disfrutaron de una agradable cena y luego decidieron subir al techo de la casa a disfrutar de la luna llena.

- En noches como esta recuerdo todos los sacrificios que hemos tenido que realizar para lograr una verdadera paz y el sólo pensar que aún existen personas allí afuera tratando de destruir todo lo que hemos logrado me parece tan desagradable. – dijo Naruto.

- No pienses en ello mi amor, además por cada sujeto como Onikage u Orochimaru existen personas como Rikimaru-san y tú siempre dispuestas a detenerlos. – respondió la morena mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de su esposo.

- Tienes razón, pero sería más fácil luchar contra esos sujetos si todos colaboráramos en la lucha en lugar de perseguir rencillas personales. – replicó el rubio

- En verdad la actitud de Sasuke te afecta demasiado. – dijo la morena, mientras posaba su mano en el corazón de su esposo.

- Es que ya no sé qué hacer ¿Cómo puedo convertirme en Hokage si no soy capaz de recatar a mi mejor amigo de su propia oscuridad?

- Tranquilo amor, sé que lo resolverás, siempre lo haces. – le dijo Hinata mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- Gracias por confiar en mí. – respondió el joven jounin mientras correspondía al gesto de su esposa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la noche empezó a volverse más fría forzando a Hinata a regresar a la casa mientras Naruto decidió permanecer unos minutos más fuera de la casa.

- **Chico, sé muy bien cuál es el problema que te aqueja y aunque mi buen criterio me recomienda mantenerme alejado del mismo, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, pero esto es algo que debemos tratar en compañía de mis hermanos, después de todo estamos hablando de un Uchiha**. – dijo Kurama

- Kurama ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a convocar a todos tus hermanos para ayudarme a lidiar con el teme? – preguntó el rubio

- **Algo así, nosotros iremos al mundo espiritual pero sólo si dispones del tiempo necesario para hacerlo. **– respondió el zorro.

- Me encantaría, pero ya es algo tarde, te parece si lo hacemos mañana a primera hora, pues quiero descansar. – dijo el rubio luchando por no bostezar frente al orgulloso bijuu.

- **Está bien, pero necesito que me dediques total atención para poder elevar nuestras conciencias al mundo espiritual ¿Está claro Naruto? – **dijo el zorro bastante serio.

- Está bien amigo y gracias por tu ayuda. – dijo el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

**- Ni lo menciones, pero que quede claro sólo te ayudo por tratarse de ti y no por el bienestar del Uchiha, pues sabes bien que detesto a todos los miembros de su clan desde que Madara intentó convertirme en su títere.- **dijo Kurama antes de echarse a dormir.


	32. Chapter 32: El Consejo de los Bijuus

Amigos míos:

Con gran placer les traigo el primer capítulo de esta semana, se que es un poco corto, pero sólo es un preambulo de lo que se viene.

Les confieso que estuve a punto de posponer su publicaciòn para el día de mañna pues estoy bastante cansado, pero creánme que me dolería mucho hacerlos esperar de más, pues se lo mucho que disfrutan leer estas líneas que les dedico con mucho cariño semana a semana.

Un fuerte saludo a todos, espero lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

El Consejo de los Bijuus

Al día siguiente Naruto se despertó muy temprano por la mañana para preparar el desayuno para todos los presentes en la casa y luego inició su meditación matutina, la misma que fue interrumpida por un enorme zorro de color naranja.

- **Bueno chico, espero que esté listo, pues mis hermanos nos esperan. – **dijo el kyubi sonriendo taimadamente.

- Espera tengo que entrenar. – replico Naruto.

- **No hay tiempo para eso, ahora prepárate, pues voy a llevarte a un estado de conciencia superior, el cual nos permitirá llegar al mundo de los espíritus.** – dijo el Kyubi mientras sus ojos empezaban a emitir una extraña luz dorada que envolvió por completo a Naruto.

Cuando el joven jounin recupero la visión se encontraba en un pequeño claro en medio de un frondoso bosque rodeado por ocho bestias colosales, cada una de ellas con un distinto número de colas.

- **Hola Naruto, cuánto tiempo sin verte. – **le dijo un enorme gorila con cuatro colas.

- Hola Son ¿Cómo has estado? – respondió el rubio.

- **Bastante bien gracias a ti, pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso. Ahora cuéntanos tu problema y veremos que podemos hacer por ti.** – dijo el Yobi mientras lo observaba atentamente.

- **Kurama nos dijo que hay algo que te perturba y tiene que ver con un viejo amigo tuyo. **– dijo el Nanabi mientras aterrizaba al lado de Kurama.

- Está bien, mi problema es simple no sé cómo convencer a Sasuke Uchiha de que olvide su tonta venganza contra la aldea, ese baka quiere matar a todos en Konoha y pese a que entiendo cuál es la fuente de su odio no puedo convencerlo de que deje en paz a las personas que no estuvieron involucradas en la muerte de su familia. – dijo Naruto mirando a sus interlocutores.

- **¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿En serio crees comprender la fuente del odio del Uchiha? Eso sí me parece extremadamente divertido. –** dijo un enorme mapache mientras reía a mandíbula batiente

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Shukaku? – dijo Naruto indignado.

- **Lo gracioso niñato es que crees entender la naturaleza humana pero si eso fuera cierto entonces no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ¿Tienes alguna idea de porqué el Kazekage cambió tan drásticamente después de que ustedes dos lucharon? – **pregunto el Shukaku.

- No estoy seguro de ello, pero creo que se debió a que le demostré que la verdadera fuerza está en luchar por lo que realmente es importante y no en simplemente asesinar gente, pues he de reconocer que de pequeño Gaara era una persona muy violenta. – dijo Naruto.

- **No es así lo que lo hizo cambiar fue darse cuenta que su destino no estaba definido y que él al igual que tú podía escribir su propia historia, una historia en la cual él no fuera temido y odiado por todos los que lo rodeaban. **– sentenció el ichibi.

- Ya veo, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Sasuke? – pregunto Naruto.

- **Si serás lento chico. **– dijo un enorme gato azul con dos colas.

- No soy lento, sólo quiero que me aclaren un poco mejor las cosas Matatabi. – replicó el aludido.

- **Lo que Shukaku trata de decirte es que muchas veces el corazón de los hombres esconde cosas que ni uno mismo sabe y son esas cosas ocultas las que dan origen a las verdaderas motivaciones del ser humano, por ejemplo tú dime ¿Cuál es tu mayor anhelo? – **le dijo un enorme caballo con cabeza de delfín.

- ¿El mío? Eso es fácil Kokuō. Yo quiero ser el mejor Hokage que Konohagakure haya conocido. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- **Eso no es cierto Naruto, hay algo que te motiva más que un simple título y eso te lo puedo garantizar. - ** dijo una inmensa babosa de seis colas.

- ¿Algo como qué Saiken? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

- **Eso te lo responderás tú mismo luego de que contestes mis preguntas Naruto, eso si es que estás de acuerdo a someterte a una pequeña prueba.** – dijo el yobi.

- Muy bien Son, empecemos. – dijo Naruto haciendo gala de la determinación que siempre lo caracterizaba.

- **¿Cómo te sentirías si eres nombrado Hokage y tu preciosa villa es atacada por un enemigo mucho más fuerte que tú? ¿Serías capaz de dar la vida por tu aldea y de ser así dime por qué razòn lo harías? – **pregunto el sabio mono.

- Me sentiría frustrado y con gusto daría mi vida por defender la villa y a quienes la habitan, porque ellos son mi familia.

- **Ya veo, pero si no fueras Hokage, aun así darías la vida por la villa ¿Cierto? – **dijo Son Goku.

- Pues claro todos los que viven en konoha son mi familia. – respondió el rubio un tanto indignado por la pregunta.

- **Y si tuvieras que sacrificar la villa para salvar a su gente ¿Lo harías o escogerías defender la villa? **– preguntó nuevamente el inmenso mono.

- ¡Claro que lo haría! Para mí, más importante que la misma villa es la gente que la habita, son ellas quienes hacen de Konoha mi hogar. – dijo Naruto.

- **Ahora te preguntó. Si tuvieras que quedarte atrás para salvar a tus amigos o dirigir la evacuación ¿Qué harías? –** preguntó nuevamente el inmenso mono.

- Pues me quedo atrás a cubrir su escape, obvio. – dijo Naruto.

- **Finalmente Naruto. Si tuvieras que escoger entre renunciar al título de Hokage o sacrificar a tu familia y amigos ¿Qué escogerías? –** Preguntó de nuevo el Yobi

- Pues renunció al cargo y punto. – dijo Naruto tajantemente.

- **Entonces Naruto, queda claro que tu mayor anhelo en la vida no es ser Hokage sino poder proteger a tu familia y amigos de cualquier daño, tú sacrificarías incluso tu propia vida de ser necesario para proteger a tu gente y eso es lo que te define, tú tienes el corazón de un guardián, un protector, un corazón fuerte y noble que no se mueve por la ambición, por lo tanto las riquezas, los cargos o títulos sólo son instrumentos que tu usarías para proteger a tu gente. – **dijo Son Goku mientras sonreía.

- Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero tienes razón, con gusto sacrificaría mi vida por el bienestar de la villa y su gente sin importar si soy o no Hokage. – dijo el rubio

- **Es por eso, que tú más que nadie merece ese puesto, pues al igual que Hashirama, tú sacrificarías cualquier cosa por el bien de todas las personas que te rodean. –** dijo Kurama.

- **Ahora ya sabes que hacer Naruto, busca la verdadera motivación del Uchiha y ayúdalo a encontrar un camino distinto para alcanzar su verdadero objetivo, un camino libre de odio y venganza, confío en que sabrás como hacerlo, tal y como hiciste con Kurama y todos nosotros.** – dijo Son Goku.

- Muchas gracias amigos. – dijo Naruto antes de recobrar la conciencia y encontrarse rodeado por Hinata y Rikimaru quienes lo observaban un poco preocupados debido al profundo estado de su trance.

- Naruto ¿Dónde estuviste? – pregunto Rikimaru

- Estuve en el mundo espiritual. – respondió el aludido con total tranquilidad

- Me tenías preocupada en especial después de que no reaccionabas. – dijo Hinata abrazándolo fuertemente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? – preguntó el rubio.

- Como un par de horas, pero al menos tu corazón ya está en calma, no sé qué viste en el mundo espiritual pero ya estás listo para iniciar tu entrenamiento. – dijo Rikimaru sonriendo.

- Esperen, dijeron un par de horas ¿Qué hora es? – dijo Naruto bastante preocupado.

- Como las 10:00 ¿Por qué mi amor? – preguntó Hinata algo confundida.

- Porque voy tarde para reunirme con los chicos, hoy teníamos una misión de rango D. – dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

- Espera Naruto ¿Qué hay de tu entrenamiento? – pregunto Rikimaru

- Eso tendrá que esperar, prometo que empezaremos hoy en la noche. – dijo el jounin antes de besar a su esposa y desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

- Así es Naruto, odia hacer esperar a su equipo. – dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- Ya veo, bueno Hinata-san voy a descansar en mi habitación, si necesitas ayuda sólo llámame. – dijo Rikimaru mientras regresaba a su alcoba, sonriendo.


	33. Chapter 33: Sembrando Dudas

Amigos míos:

Aquí les traigo un pequeño bono en reconocimiento al aumento de los seguidores de esta historia. Este capítulo también es un poco corto, pero es gravitante para la historia, espero lo disfruten.

Les adelanto que aqui voy a torturar un poco a Sasuke para ver si puedo convertirlo de un emo deprimente a un tsundere con algo de energía positiva. Bueno veamos que se puede hacer, no prometo nada pues básicamente trato de mantener al máximo la personalidad original de los personajes de Kishimoto-dono, salvo con Hiashi, pues creo que en el fondo no es tan ogro como lo pintan.

Saludos y si pueden dejen algunos reviews, esta vez prometo contestarlos todos salvo que implique revelar información de lo que se viene.

PD.- Prox. Capitulo mañana sin falta, entre las 18:00 y 23:00 horas, tienen mi palabra.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Sembrando Dudas

Luego de terminar su misión en compañía de su equipo Naruto se dirigió a la celda de Sasuke, quien por alguna razón se veía más inquieto que de costumbre.

- Hola teme, ayer me encontré con Sakura y me contó algo muy interesante. – dijo el joven jounin mientras dejaba dos platos de ramen sobre la mesa.

- No tengo idea de a que te refieres. – respondió el Uchiha

- Sabes algo Sasuke estoy cansado de esa actitud tuya, finges ser muy duro pero te escondes tras una máscara. – dijo Naruto bastante serio.

- ¿De qué demonios me hablas Naruto? Esconderme yo, sólo los débiles y los cobardes se esconden y yo no soy ninguno de ellos, podría matarte aquí mismo si quisiera. – dijo Sasuke mientras sus ojos revelaban el sharingan

- Crees que me asustas Sasuke, adelante mátame si gustas, pero ¿qué lograrás con eso además de hacer el trabajo sucio de Orochimaru? ¿Piensas que destruir Konoha va a traer paz a tu familia? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que si destruyes la aldea sólo traerás más deshonra al nombre de tu familia? – dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos se encendían de furia.

- ¿Cómo te atreves de hablarme de honor cuando esta maldita villa me arrebato todo? Mi hermano, mi familia, todo… - dijo el Uchiha mientras sentía como la ira se iba adueñando de él.

- ¿En serio Sasuke? – dijo el jounin, mientras sentía como su pulso se aceleraba al tiempo que el chakra del kyubi empezaba a emerger de su cuerpo.

- ¿Crees que me impresionas con tu bijuu? – dijo el aludido mientras se preparaba para luchar.

- Sabes Sasuke, pocas personas son capaces de sacarme de mis casillas como tú lo haces, pero no vine aquí a pelear. – dijo el rubio antes de lanzar un gran suspiro y recuperar la compostura. – Vine aquí para hablar contigo. Dime Sasuke ¿Crees que destruir la aldea traerá de vuelta a tu familia? Pues la respuesta es no, el destruir Konoha sólo logrará que tu nombre quede grabado en la historia como el de un traidor ¿Acaso no sería mejor reescribir la historia de tu clan? – dijo Naruto con calma.

- No sé qué pretendes Naruto pero te escucho. – dijo el Uchiha con calma.

- Dime Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que más anhelas en esta vida? – pregunto Naruto deseando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para transformar los sentimientos negativos de Sasuke en algo totalmente distinto.

- Deseo vengarme de Konoha y destruir a aquellos que utilizaron a mi hermano como un simple instrumento de sus ambiciones personales. – dijo el Uchiha

- ¿Estás seguro de ello? Y Luego de destruir Konoha ¿Qué sigue? ¿Destruir el mundo? ¿Seguir derramando sangre? O ¿Quizá esconderte? Sea como sea el nombre de los Uchiha quedará grabado en la historia como el de unos sucios traidores ¿Realmente quieres eso Sasuke? – dijo el rubio con calma.

- Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión. – respondió Sasuke.

- Muy bien Sasuke, sólo quiero hacerte una última pregunta y luego me iré, pues he tenido suficiente de ti por este día ¿Qué se siente ser la persona que destruirá por completo el nombre de tu familia? ¿Quién lo diría el último de los Uchiha grabará su nombre en la historia junto al de sus dos infames ancestros el primer Uchiha, Uchiha Madara y aquella persona que movió los hilos detrás de la cuarta guerra mundial ninja, Uchiha Obito? Pero sabes que lo más triste de todo eso, es que a diferencia de ellos tu aun tienes la oportunidad de cambiar la historia de tu familia y reivindicar su nombre, pero en lugar de ello escoges echar una pala de arena adicional sobre el mismo, piensa en ello Sasuke y si algún día me veo forzado a luchar contra ti por el bien de la aldea, ten por seguro que lo haré y si muero en tus manos que así sea, pero al menos sere recordado como un martir y no como un traidor. – dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Adiós Naruto. – dijo Sasuke intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

Cuando Sasuke se quedó solo en su celda sintió como si el peso del mundo cayera de pronto sobre sus hombros.

- Así que esto es lo que sintió Zabuza, maldito Naruto sí que tiene una lengua afilada, debí haberlo matado cuando pude. – dijo el Uchiha mientras la duda empezaba a dominar su corazón

En la soledad de su celda Sasuke empezó a meditar detenidamente en las palabras del rubio, las cuales no sólo eran ciertas sino extremadamente duras.

Sasuke definitivamente tenía en sus manos el futuro de su clan, pero cuál sería su decisión, condenar su clan a la infamia o redimir el nombre de su familia, pero si escogía el camino que Naruto le había mostrado que pasaría con Itachi, su nombre acaso permanecería en la infamia o existiría alguna forma de redimirlo también.

Sin importar por donde lo mirara, su venganza contra la aldea sólo podría terminar mal, ya sea que triunfara o no.

Por otro lado redimir el apellido Uchiha no sería nada fácil, pero eso le permitiría reescribir la historia de su familia y con algo de suerte y la compañía adecuada quizá dar inicio a un nuevo clan.

- ¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando? Acaso me deje atrapar por Naruto o ¿Es que lo que realmente me importa redimir el nombre de mi familia? Maldición Naruto ¿Qué demonios me hiciste? – dijo Sasuke mientras golpeaba fuertemente la mesa lanzando al suelo los dos tazones de ramen

En ese momento Sasuke deseo que su hermano estuviera a su lado pues Itachi era realmente bueno cuando de tomar decisiones difíciles se trataba, lo único que quedaba ahora en la mente de Sasuke era una pregunta muy difícil de responder ¿Qué hubiera hecho Itachi en su lugar?

Conforme la tarde iba cediendo su lugar a la noche, el recuerdo de Itachi invadió la mente de Sasuke y mientras más lo penaba, más se daba cuenta de que Itachi haría hasta lo imposible por salvar la aldea, pero ¿Era ese realmente el camino correcto para Sasuke?

Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke estaba realmente confundido y empezó a analizar detenidamente cada una de las decisiones que había tomado desde el momento en que se marchó de la aldea junto con Orochimaru, quien hasta hoy en día intentaba manipularlo como si se tratara de un simple peón en un juego de ajedrez.

En ese instante otra duda tomó por asalto la mente del Uchiha, pues este se puso a pensar que quizá Orochimaru lo manipuló desde un principio para convertirlo en un instrumento de venganza y que todo el odio hacia Konoha no había surgido por decisión propia, lo que realmente lo enfureció demasiado.

Por otro lado, mientras Naruto se dirigía hacia su casa, el joven jounin meditaba detenidamente lo acontecido esa tarde en la celda del Uchiha, preguntándose si había escogido las palabras correctas o no, pero las cavilaciones y angustia del joven shinobi no pasaron desapercibidas para el poderoso bijuu que habitaba en su interior.

- **Naruto debes mantener la calma, sé que estás preocupado por el Uchiha pero si vuelves a perder el control cómo hoy, cosas terribles podrían pasar. – **dijo Kurama mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- Lo sé Kurama, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, me preocupa no poder rescatar a Sasuke de su propia oscuridad. – dijo el rubio apesadumbrado.

- **Chico, dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir ahora todo depende del Uchiha**. – dijo el zorro con calma.

- Kurama ¿Crees que podré lograrlo? – pregunto el joven jounin preocupado.

- **Si tú no puedes, nadie lo hará, ahora deja que todo fluya. **– dijo el bijuu con total tranquilidad.

Conforme Naruto se iba acercando a la puerta de su casa múltiples imágenes invadían su mente, algunas un tanto más agradables que otras.

Entre las escenas agradables veía un futuro en el cual Sasuke y él luchaban codo a codo para defender la aldea y tanto él como el último de los Uchiha gozaban del reconocimiento y aceptación de todas las personas de la aldea.

Sin embargo, algunas de esas escenas le mostraban un futuro distinto en el cual podía observar como Sasuke y sus subordinados atacaban la aldea destruyendo todo a su paso.

Mientras más reflexionaba sobre el tema, al joven jounin le resultaba mucho más difícil saber cuál sería el posible desenlace de su último encuentro con Sasuke.


	34. Chapter 34: Sello Rojo

Amigos míos:

Conforme lo prometí, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia siendo las 16:00 hora peruana. Pero antes de empezar quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, ya superamos el nùmero 100 Yahooooooo! Mil gracias.

Al final del capìtulo responderé algunas de sus dudas y dare agradeciemientos personales a cada uno de ustedes. Ahora sin más preambulo los dejo con el capitulo de hoy y me despido hasta el dìa miércoles o jueves de esta semana.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Sello rojo

Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa se veía un tanto preocupado y molesto lo que llamó la atención de Hinata, quien no estaba acostumbrada a verlo con ese semblante.

- ¿Estás bien Naruto? – preguntó la kunoichi, mientras le alcanzaba un vaso con agua.

- No te preocupes mi amor, es sólo que Sasuke me sacó de mis casillas. – respondió el rubio.

- Naruto, ten calma, todos en la aldea sabemos bien que Sasuke es un sujeto difícil, siempre lo ha sido, incluso de niños nunca fue muy accesible que digamos. – dijo Hinata mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente.

- Lo sé, bueno amor tengo que ir a entrenar, se lo prometí a Rikimaru sensei. – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

- Está bien, pero no te extralimites. – dijo la morena mientras empezaba a preparar la mesa para la cena.

- No te preocupes. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Hablo en serio Naruto, es más, déjame hablar con Kurama. – dijo Hinata con un tono bastante serio.

- ¿Qué, qué? – balbució el joven jounin sin salir de su asombro, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos su esposa nunca le había hecho tal pedido.

- Lo que oyes, quiero hablar con él en este instante. – dijo su esposa cruzándose de brazos.

- Está bien. – respondió el Uzumaki mientras sentía un enorme nudo en su garganta, pues el gran zorro era totalmente impredecible.

Acto seguido el jounin cedió su lugar a Kurama, mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color a un naranja encendido y sus pupilas se alargaban ligeramente en forma vertical.

- Kurama-sama, discúlpame por molestarlo, pero le pido humildemente que evite que el cabezotas de mi esposo se lastime durante su entrenamiento, no quiero que nada malo le vaya a pasar, especialmente ahora que estamos esperando un bebé. – dijo la joven kunoichi mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia al bijuu en señal de respeto.

- **No te preocupes pequeña, yo cuidaré de este cabeza dura, ahora y siempre, al igual que lo haré contigo y sus descendientes. **– dijo Kurama sonriendo a través de Naruto.

- Muchas gracias Kurama-sama. – dijo la kunoichi haciendo otra reverencia.

- **Tus palabras y el respeto que hay en ellas es el único agradecimiento que necesito pequeña. **– dijo el zorro cediendo su lugar a Naruto.

Al terminar su conversación con Kurama, Hinata se acercó a su esposo y lo beso tiernamente en los labios, dejando al rubio sin palabras, luego lo cogió de las manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Voy a terminar la cena, espero que te vaya bien con tu entrenamiento. - dijo la morena con calma.

- Gracias Hinata-chan. – dijo el rubio sonriendo algo desorientado.

Luego, la dulce kunoichi abrazo fuertemente a su esposo y le obsequió una enorme sonrisa. Tan pronto Hinata lo abrazó, Naruto sintió como si todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran de pronto.

Cuando Naruto llegó al patio, Rikimaru estaba sentado en posición de loto, con su ninja-to frente a él.

- Siéntate frente a mi Naruto, voy enseñarte la clave para acceder a las técnicas más poderosas que el loto blanco puede ofrecerte. – dijo el sabio shinobi mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia el suelo con la palma hacia arriba.

- Hai, Rikimaru sensei. – dijo el rubio mientras asumía la posición del loto.

- Naruto, como ya habrás podido comprobar existen distintos planos de existencia paralelos y superiores al nuestro. Cuando alguien inicia el camino del loto blanco aprende a manipular la energía natural y transformarla a su antojo. Luego, conforme esa persona va progresando en la senda del loto aprende a integrar su propia esencia a la energía Natural, formando una corriente constante e inagotable de energía, pero muy pocos shinobis son capaces de llegar al máximo nivel del loto blanco, aquello que los antiguos maestros solían llamar el corazón del loto. Aquellos shinobis afortunados que logran alcanzar este nivel no sólo logran ponerse en armonía con la naturaleza sino con el universo mismo a través del mundo de los espíritus, pudiendo convocar la energía de los grandes espíritus y del propio kami-sama. – dijo Rikimaru en tono solemne.

- Maestro, si lo comprendo bien, eso quiere decir que los jutsus que forman parte del nivel más elevado del loto blanco son de rango divino. – dijo el rubio bastante asombrado.

- No exactamente, son jutsus de energía espiritual que pueden atacar directamente el alma de su objetivo, ya sea empleando energía elemental purificada como el "Batsu no kami" o simplemente atacar directamente el espíritu del oponente como el "Tamashi ashidome", el poder o potencial de estos jutsus dependerá únicamente de que tan fuerte sea tu nexo con el mundo espiritual. Hasta ahora has progresado bastante en la senda del loto blanco gracias a tu conocimiento de senjutsu, pero de aquí en adelante ese conocimiento no te será más de ayuda, pues estas por relacionarte con poderes que trascienden a la naturaleza misma y si no tienes suficiente autocontrol podrías dejarte consumir por ellos, es por eso que necesitaba que despejaras por completo tu corazón para seguir avanzando, ahora finalmente creo que estás listo para intentarlo. – dijo Rikimaru mientras observaba detenidamente a su discípulo.

- Rikimaru sensei ¿Cómo es que lograré la armonía de la que usted me habla? – dijo Naruto.

- Tal cual llegaste al mundo espiritual. – respondió el aludido.

- Pero yo no llegué allí por mis propios medios. – dijo Naruto mientras sentía como si un el peso del mundo cayera súbitamente sobre sus hombros.

- Entonces ¿Cómo llegaste allí? - dijo el maestro algo confundido.

- Gracias a mi bijuu. – respondió el rubio mirando al suelo.

- Ya veo, entonces esto nos va a llevar más tiempo del que había previsto hoy en la mañana, bueno el primer paso es meditar tratando de abandonar todo nexo con el mundo material, llegar a un trance tan profundo en el cual sientas la energía de los grandes espíritus fluir a tu alrededor, esta es una energía sobrecogedora que está más allá de la energía natural, debes remitirte a la fuente misma de la vida dejando atrás tu conciencia, una vez que lo hayas logrado podrás presenciar como la energía espiritual fluye y trabaja a través de nosotros. En ese momento podrás llegar al mundo espiritual por tus propios medios sin contar con la intermediación de tu bijuu, una vez allí podrás solicitar el consejo de los grandes espíritus y canalizar su fuerza a través de tus jutsus. Sólo cuando hayas hecho eso serás capaz de abrir los sellos rojos y acceder al rango de maestro del loto blanco. – dijo el Rikimaru mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos.

Poco tiempo después de iniciar su meditación, Naruto fue perfectamente capaz de sentir la energía natural fluyendo alrededor de él, como si se tratara de un poderoso río.

Gracias a su constante entrenamiento, el joven jounin no tardó en redirigir el poderoso torrente de energía a través de su cuerpo pero por más que lo intento, el rubio no fue capaz de encontrar la fuente de ese torrente y mucho menos fusionarse con ella.

Al cabo de un par de horas de meditación, Hinata se presentó en el patio y anunció que la cena ya estaba lista, con lo cual el primer día de entrenamiento transcurrió sin que el rubio pudiera hacer ninguna clase de progreso.

Al día siguiente, Naruto y Rikimaru reanudaron el ejercicio con el mismo resultado. Sin embargo, esta vez el rubio decidió interrumpir el ejercicio al cabo de una hora y media, pues pese a estar esforzándose al máximo, él era incapaz de lograr encontrar el punto de origen de la energía natural, lo cual le resultaba un poco frustrante.

- Rikimaru sensei no entiendo que es lo que va mal, soy perfectamente capaz de sentir la energía natural y redirigirla a través de mi cuerpo, pero no puedo encontrar el punto de origen de la misma. Por más que me concentro, todo es inútil. – dijo Naruto antes de lanzar un gran suspiro.

- Naruto, nadie dijo que esto sería fácil, pero creo saber cuál es tu problema. Dime Naruto cuando buscas el punto de origen de la energía ¿Lo haces en forma consciente o inconsciente? – preguntó amablemente el aludido.

- La verdad es que lo hago en todo momento mantengo plena consciencia de mis actos y de mi propio ser. – respondió el rubio.

- Ese es tu problema, debes dejarte llevar por la corriente, una vez que fusionas tu energía con la de la naturaleza debes dejar atrás toda clase de pensamiento y entregarte por completo al torrente de energía hasta tal punto que tu consciencia se vuelva una sola con la naturaleza, sólo entonces serás capaz de encontrar la fuente de origen de la energía y ese será tu punto de acceso al mundo de los espíritus, es algo que simplemente sucederá, no debes forzarlo, la clave es vaciar por completo tu mente y dejar que la corriente te lleve, como si se tratara de un barco a la deriva. – respondió el sabio shinobi mientras le sonreía amablemente.

- Está bien voy a intentarlo de nuevo. – dijo el rubio mientras se disponía a reiniciar su entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos de reiniciado el entrenamiento Hinata ingresó al patio y anunció que el desayuno ya estaba servido.

Durante el desayuno los tres shinobis platicaron sobre diversos temas relacionados a la vida diaria, incluso Rikimaru les narró algunos pasajes de su vida relacionados a como se desarrollaba la vida en el clan Azuma.

Luego del desayuno Rikimaru y Naruto reiniciaron el entrenamiento aprovechando que el rubio no tenía nada programado para ese día.

El continuo entrenamiento de Naruto se prorrogo por casi tres meses en los cuales él tuvo que encontrar la forma de balancear lo mejor posible su tiempo y aunque Hinata era bastante comprensiva con su esposo, conforme se acercaba al final de su embarazo requería cada vez más de la asistencia de Naruto, lo que forzó al rubio a poner a un kage bunshin a disposición de su esposa las 8 horas del día que él no podía pasar junto a ella ya sea debido a su entrenamiento o a sus deberes como sensei.

Aunque el entrenamiento del rubio era muy intenso, el progreso era bastante lento, pues a Naruto no le resultaba fácil dejarse llevar por el flujo de energía y su consciencia terminaba aflorando de un modo u otro.

- Rikimaru sensei, estoy bastante cansado, además Hinata me necesita más que nunca, creo que podríamos dejarlo por hoy. – dijo un muy adormilado y ojeroso Naruto.

- En absoluto, además creo que ya estás cerca de lograrlo. – dijo el estricto maestro mientras forzaba a su alumno a sentarse frente a él.

Cuando Naruto inició su meditación, esta transcurrió al igual que otras veces, salvo que en esta ocasión el cansancio acumulado en el cuerpo del rubio lo hizo perder la consciencia por un lapso de quince minutos.

Al momento en que Naruto recobró la consciencia de su ser, se vio rodeado por una extraña luz blanca, la cual emitía un cálido resplandor el cual reconfortaba el espíritu del cansado shinobi.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Naruto mientras flotaba en medio de la nada.

Sin embargo, el rubio no recibió respuesta alguna, pero un extraño sentimiento lo impulsaba a seguir hacia esa cálida y gentil fuente de luz, de la cual parecía fluir un enorme torrente de energía.

Finalmente, cuando Naruto cruzó a través de la luz, la cual lo encandiló por unos breves segundos, él pudo llegar a una hermosa llanura llena de seres que nunca había visto en su vida, pero todos ellos irradiaban una gran aura de paz.

- Es hermoso ¿No es así? – dijo Rikimaru, quien parecía tener unos diez años menos.

- Rikimaru sensei ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó un muy confundido Naruto.

- En el mundo de los espíritus. – respondió el aludido mientras sonreía.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Lo logré? - preguntó un incrédulo Naruto.

- Te dije que lo lograrías, lo único que tenías que hacer era dejarte llevar, es todo, dejar tu consciencia atrás. Ahora ven conmigo, la parte final de tu entrenamiento está a punto de comenzar. – dijo Rikimaru mientras cogía la muñeca de Naruto y daba un gran salto al vacío, sólo para elevarse en el aire como si nada.

- ¿Estamos volando? – dijo muy sorprendido el jinchuriki.

- Claro que sí, en este lugar las reglas que afectan al mundo material no existen y los límites son fijados sólo por tu imaginación.

Al cabo de unos minutos Rikimaru llevó a Naruto bajo un gran árbol y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado en la posición del loto.

- Ahora debemos meditar y crear nuevamente el flujo de energía, una vez que lo hayas hecho tu entrenamiento habrá terminado, sólo relájate y déjate llevar fusiona tu energía con con la del mundo espiritual y habrás alcanzado un nuevo nivel de consciencia. – dijo Rikimaru mientras entraba en trance.

Tal como lo había dicho su sensei, a Naruto no le tomó mucho tiempo en percibir y canalizar la energía espiritual a través de él, luego simplemente se relajó y entonces algo maravilloso pasó, el joven jounin fue capaz de sentir la vida de todo lo que le rodeaba, incluso la presencia de los siete bijuus que moraba en dicho plano.

Sin embargo, la experiencia de Naruto estaba por volverse aún más intensa pues luego de sentir la energía de los bijuus pudo detectar la presencia de los grandes espíritus y del propio kami-sama, quién al percibir la presencia de Naruto volvió su mirada hacia él y le regalo una gran sonrisa, acto seguido la consciencia de Naruto pudo percibir el plano material por completo y la energía de todas las criaturas que habitaban en ella, incluso la de Hinata y su bebé, lo que hizo que el corazón de Naruto se acelerará tremendamente, su hijo era un ser fuerte y de corazón generoso, al igual que él y aunque no se atrevió a observarlo muy de cerca, pudo percibir como el pequeño bebé volteaba hacia él y extendía sus manos reconociéndolo como su padre.

Luego de unos segundos Naruto se dirigió hacia un lugar apartado de Konoha en donde un alma desvalida libraba una batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad, se trataba de Sasuke quien luchaba desesperadamente por encontrar su verdadero rumbo, bastaba un pequeño empujón, una pequeña ayuda para definir el rumbo de esa batalla y recuperar a su amigo o perderlo para siempre.

Cuando el joven jounin percibió eso decidió que era momento de intervenir pero una inmensa mano bloqueo su camino.

- Jovencito, en este lugar sólo se te permite observar y pedir consejo a los grandes espíritus y a los espíritus de tus ancestros, más no intervenir con lo que sucede con la vida y corazones de otras personas, si quieres ayudarlo vas a tener que hacerlo donde corresponde es decir en su propio plano de existencia. ¿Está claro? – dijo una voz muy fuerte pero gentil, la cual Naruto asoció al propio kami-sama.

- ¿Eres tú Kami-sama? – preguntó el rubio.

- ¿Qué te dicta tu corazón? – respondió la voz incorpórea.

- Que sí lo eres. – dijo Naruto con seguridad.

- Pues entonces lo soy, ahora Naruto vuelve a donde perteneces y siéntete libre de volver aquí cuando gustes. - dijo la voz incorpórea mientras Naruto recobraba lentamente la consciencia en el patio de la residencia Namikaze.

- Bienvenido de vuelta. – dijo Rikimaru quien se encontraba sentado frente a él.

- Eso fue muy intenso. – dijo el rubio mientras sentía como su pulso se aceleraba.

- Lo sé, es lo mismo que yo sentí la primera vez. Felicitaciones Naruto ahora puedes ser reconocido como un verdadero maestro del loto, pero primero debes aprender a canalizar la energía espiritual que ahora fluye a través de ti y para eso tienes todos estos pergaminos. – dijo Rikimaru abriendo el cofre del cielo y mostrándole los pergaminos con sello rojo.

- Pero como podré volver allí cuando apenas si pude llegar por accidente. – dijo el rubio.

- Tranquilo joven shinobi, una vez que integraste tu energía al flujo de energía del mundo espiritual ese flujo es constante y eterno, para volver allí sólo necesitas meditar y dejarte llevar, el flujo de energía hará el resto. – dijo Rikimaru con calma.

- Entonces sólo debo iniciar mi meditación y relajarme. ¿Eso es todo? – dijo Naruto quien finalmente había captado el concepto.

- Exacto. Ahora amigo mío debo partir, esta vez para ya no volver, pero antes de ello quiero dejarte algo, esta es Izayoi, la espada sagrada de mi clan que ha sido transferida de generación en generación, tómala es tuya. – dijo Rikimaru mientras tomaba su ninja-to con ambas manos y se la ofrecía a Naruto.

- Pero Rikimaru sensei no puedo aceptarla no es correcto. – dijo el joven jounin sorprendido.

- Claro que lo es, ahora que ya terminaste tu entrenamiento y que mi camino ninja está próximo a su fin me corresponde pasarla a alguien digno de ella y no se me ocurre alguien más digno que tú, esta, mi joven amigo es una espada sagrada y su verdadero poder se revelará ante ti cuando combatas a seres de alma impura cuyo corazón pertenezca sólo a la oscuridad, tal como Onikage y otros muchos más que se le parecen. – dijo el shinobi mientras volvía a ofrecer la espada a Naruto.

- Gracias Rikimaru sensei. – dijo el Uzumaki mientras cogía la espada.

- No mi amigo, gracias a ti, úsala con sabiduría, cuida bien de tu gente y de todas las personas que te necesiten, te estaré observando siempre. – le dijo su maestro sonriendo mientras se desvanecía en el aire.

- Rikimaru sensei, gracias por todo. – dijo Naruto mientras veía como la energía de Rikimaru ascendía al plano espiritual. En ese momento, él comprendió que su maestro sólo había prolongado su estancia en este mundo para terminar de transferirle los secretos del loto blanco, lo que ocasionó que algunas cuantas lágrimas brotaran de los ojos de Naruto.

* * *

Pues bien como lo prometido es deuda empecemos con los Review:

HiNaThItHa: En primer lugar gracias por seguir esta historia desde el inicio. La razón por la que Sakura no golpeo a Sasuke es que el golpe emocional que le dio el Uchiha fue demasiado fuerte, sólo imagina que sentirías tu si la persona que amas desde niña te rechaza de esa manera. Se que en verdad Sasuke es un cretino y lo que le hizo a Sakura no tiene nombre, pero bueno ese sujeto siempre ha tenido un trozo de hielo en lugar de corazón.

En cuanto a lo que mencionas de Itachi en parte es cierto y en parte no, el se sacrifico por Sasuke, pero si revisas el manga y el anime verás que el propio Itachi quizo convertirse en el centro del odio de su hermano para que este no culpara a la aldea por lo que ocurrió aunque al final fue el propio Itachi quien le revelo el secreto tras la masacre del clan. En fin creo que si Sasuke hubiera crecido al lado de Itachi quizá otra sería su historia, esperemos a ver que pasa con él, tanto en esta historia como en el propio manga que cada vez se pone más interesante.

Un fuerte abrazo.

Davaru: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo durante estas semanas, tus reviews siempre son bienvenidos y me permiten medir el nivel de intensidad de la historia. XD.

Por otro lado, me temo que no puedo contestar directamente tu pregunta, pues si te revelo cual es la verdadera motivación del teme te arruino la sorpresa, es algo para lo que vas a tener que esperar unos capitulos más adelante. Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que el odio de Sasuke no es un problema pequeño, sino uno enorme, pero hasta donde se, la luz de un modo u otro siempre se abre paso a través de la oscuridad, suena muy poético, lo sé. Sorry.

Ignacio Segundo: Bienvenido a bordo, muchas gracias por los review, de verdad me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi trabajo, estoy poniendo mucha dedicación al mismo aunque a veces se me complica escribir pues tengo mucha carga laboral en la oficina, pero siempre encuentro algunos minutillos libres por allí.

Te doy mi palabra que está historia no quedará inconclusa, actualmente vengo trabajando en los últimos capítulos de la misma, pero aun tengo algunos cuantos sin publicar, pues si lo hiciera los haría esperar demaiado para una continuación y creo que no sería justo para ustedes. ;-)

Misaeltv: Ten por seguro que las actualizaciones se van a mantener más o menos puntuales hasta el final de la historia, actualmente estoy actualizando miércoles o jueves y sábado, pero esta semana hice una excepción pues tanto el capítulo del miércole como el del viernes eran muy cortos pero bastante interesantes. XD.

Mialovers: Ten calma las continuaciones no tardan en llegar, gracias por tus palabras y bienvenida a bordo.

Alyzama: En verdad yo suscribo cada una de las palabras del Yobi, la vida me ha enseñado que muchas veces creemos tener una meta trazada, pero nuestro objetivo y razón de ser son otros, es sólo cuando encontramos ese objetivo que podemos llegar a buen puerto, pues dentro de cada persona existe una determinada escala de valores, existen dos películas maravillosas sobre dos deportitas estadounidenses que me ayudaron a reflexionar sobre el tema, una de ellas se llama "Hurricane: Rubins Carter`s History" que habla sobre vencer la adversidad y mantenerte enfocado y la otra "The "Blind Side" que nos muestra que sólo cuando descubrimos cual es nuestra verdadera naturaleza podemos alcanzar nuestro máximo potencial. Disculpen la publicidad gratuita pero realmente recomiendo esas películas, en especial porque están basadas en historias verdaderas, la primera sobre la vida de un boxeador de nombre Rubin Carter y la segunda sobre una estrella del fútbol americano contemporaneo Michael Oher. Bueno un fuerte abrazo.

Neko-chan0040: No desesperes, las actualizaciones continuaran muy pronto para ser exacto la próxima semana. XD.

Aburame Kurohoshi: Tienes mucha razòn sobre Sasuke, pero no puedo dejarlo simplemente callado todo el tiempo, volvería loco al probre Naruto y no queremos eso, pero regersando a tu review, es una pregunta muy interesante la que me planteas, si Naruto tuviera que escoger entre Sasuke y la aldea, yo creo que el intenaría salvar a ambos, aunque en el peor de los casos, probablemente save a Konoha, tal como el propio Naruto lo dijo en su último enfrentamento con el Uchiha en el manga: "Sasuke yo no te dejaré destruir la aldea" Esto sucede poco antes de la muerte de Danzou a quien realmentesi detesto como no tienen idea. (Inner: Como no odiarlo si es un miserable usurpador que sacrificaría a quien fuera por obtener poder, incluso a la propia villa, si lo tuviera al frente...) Ya tranquilo, no le hagan caso a mi Inner a veces pierde el control, aunque no deja de tener razòn sobre esa momia.

En cuanto a tu PD. quizá en alguna historia futura, en esta por lo menos no lo he contemplado aunque siempre suelo hacer pequeñoas cambios al momento de la publicación y tomo en cuenta los reviews. Un fuerte abrazo.

Guest: Gracias por tus palabras, hago lo que puedo con mi narrativa, voy a hacer lo posible para mantener el mismo nivel de inicio a fin, incluso tengo algunas sorpresas reservadas para el final de la historia, pero aun no están en blanco y negro, si es que me dejo entender. (Inner: Si claro como vienes trabajando un pequeño arco distinto, como pretendes terminar) Ya silencio, no reveles información gravitante a los lectores, nuevamente disculpen a mi Inner, sino que lo he tenido callado mucho tiempo y quiere hablar en exceso.

En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre Sasuke, pues bien su vida ha sido dura y Orochimaru simplemente se aprovecho de eso para convertirlo en una más de sus herramientas, aunque todos sabemos como termino eso al final ¿cierto? En fin si el Uchiha hubiera tenido otro maestro, quizá no sería quien es ahora.

Sobre el Shukau, bueno lo que se me ocurrió leyendo otras historias fue en convertir a Kurama en una especie de jinchuriki dentro de otro jinchuriki, pues la idea original de que Naruto fuera el contenedor de ocho bijuus me parecía bastante complicada aunque muy interesante cuando la leí. (Inner: Shh... Oye regresa a la respuesta) Ya voy, tranquilo. En mi historia Naruto puede convertirse en cualquiera de los bijuu, pero prmero Kurama tiene que ceder su cuerpo al bijuu solicitado y eso le toma un cierto tiempo de meditación, de lo contrario Naruto sería demasiado poderoso y la historia perdería un poco de sentido, pues es lígico que incluso el héroe tenga debilidades. (Inner: Como siempre omitiendo detalles, disculpalo, lo que Kalibron olvido mencionar es que Kurama puede invocar a los bijuus en caso de emergencia y estos aparecen por un breve plazo en el mundo material, lindo toque eh?) Ya va, como siempre este apurado. Sorry, espero que mi Inner y yo hayamos podido resolver tus dudas.

Cyberakuma1: Pues bien para que no esperes más aqui tienes la continuación.

Bueno amigos hasta la próxima sección de conversa con el autor y su Inner metiche. Si tienen dudas o comentarios sobre los personajes dejen sus reviews en el buzón aqui debajo (Inner: ¿Buzón que buzón?) Oye tu calladito te ves más bonito. En fin, me despido de ustedes deseandole lo mejor a todos en esta semana, siendo las 17:40 horas, hora peruana.

Nos leemos pronto y nuevamente gracias por todo.


	35. Chapter 35: Baby Time

Queridos lectores:

Esta semana he adelantado un poco la publicación del presente capítulo, porque el día de mañana me voya a encontrar en un viaje de trabajo y la verdad es que ya hace algun tiempo estoy que quiero publicar este capítulo en particular.

Realmente le he puesto mucha dedicación a este capítulo, así que espero que les agrade mucho. (Inner: Jeje, la verdad es que si esforzó, lo reescribió tres veces, pues siempre encontraba algún detalle que mejorar, el pobre casi se vuelve loco de alegría cuando lo termino).

Disculpen a mi inner, pero le prometí dejarlo hablar un poco más seguido a menos que los lectores opinen lo contrario. (Inner: ¿Verdad que si me quiere? ºwº).

Bueno ya déjalos leer o la próxima introducción la hago yo solo. (Inner:...)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Baby Time

Cuando Naruto le contó a su esposa lo sucedido esta elevo una plegaria por el alma de Rikimaru sensei, esperando que este finalmente logré encontrar la paz y tranquilidad que este mundo le había negado.

Los días siguientes a la partida de Rikimaru sensei, fueron muy agitados en la residencia Namikaze, pues Hinata empezó a presentar los síntomas previos del parto, lo que tenía a Naruto con los nervios de punta. Sin embargo, lo peor estaba por venir, pues sólo un par de semanas luego de la partida de Rikimaru, Sakura y la Hokage organizaron una gran fiesta en casa de Naruto en honor al nuevo integrante de la familia Uzumaki.

Todos los miembros de la generación de Naruto estaban invitados a participar en dicho evento y como es lógico, a nadie se le ocurrió faltar incluso Temari hizo acto de presencia acompañando a Shikamaru.

Aunque la fiesta parecía ser todo un éxito, el desafortunado Naruto fue prácticamente incapaz de disfrutar de la misma, pues Sakura lo tenía de un lado a otro atendiendo a los invitados, sirviendo la comida, entreteniendo a los invitados, corriendo a la tienda cada vez que la peli rosa se lo ordenaba, en fin.

Por otro lado, pese a que Hinata estaba muy feliz y agradecida con la fiesta y los regalos que recibió para el bebé, a la morena le hervía la sangre cada vez que Sakura trataba a su esposo como si fuera un sirviente, sin saber que el rubio aguantaba los caprichos de su amiga de la infancia, sólo para asegurarse que su querida Hina disfrutara de la fiesta con calma.

Entre los múltiples regalos que recibieron de sus amigos, se encontraban cosas de bastante utilidad para la feliz pareja, como un par de tinas de baño para bebé, ropa de color blanco, algunos biberones y juguetes para el bebé, pero el regalo que más se destaco es uno que provino de Chōji, cuatro cajas de papilla para bebé

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, la gran mayoría de los invitados sufrieron una extraña afección estomacal gracias al pastel horneado por Sakura, el cual afortunadamente Hinata y Naruto no llegaron a probar. Al parecer, pese al tiempo transcurrido la kunoichi no había refinado en absoluto sus habilidades culinarias.

- Pobre Chōji, según escuche de Ino, lleva tres días completos en el hospital al parecer él fue quien más comió del pastel de Sakura. – dijo Naruto mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

- Tuvimos suerte de no probar ese pastel. – dijo la morena con un cierto tono de alivio en su voz.

- La verdad es que Sakura nunca fue muy buena cocinera, jeje, pero creo que esta vez lo hizo a propósito. – dijo Naruto entre risas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices mi amor? – preguntó su esposa algo incrédula.

- Porque según Ino, quien también pasó momentos difíciles gracias a ese pastel, el hospital incrementó sus ganancias en un 50% durante la presente semana. – dijo el rubio entre risas.

- Que cruel eres. – dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- Bueno, que te puedo decir. Salvo que la única vez que probé la comida de Sakura mientras entrenaba con Yamato daisho, tampoco me fue muy bien. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- ¿En serio? – dijo la kunoichi algo seria.

- Pues claro, casi me enfermo luego de probar esos pastelillos que me llevó. – dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo, lo que provocó que Hinata riera un poco.

Un par de semanas después llegó el gran día. Hinata entró en labor de parto a las 3:00 de la mañana del 12 de Agosto.

- ¡Naruto ya es hora! – dijo la morena mientras despertaba a su esposo.

- ¿Hora? Son las tres de la mañana Hinata. – dijo el rubio mirando el reloj de la cómoda mientras se volvía a acostar.

- ¡No Naru, ya viene! – dijo la kunoichi mientras le arranchaba las sábanas a su esposo.

- ¿Quién viene? – preguntó Naruto aun adormilado

- ¡El bebé! – respondió la ojiperla mientras volvía a intentar despertar a su esposo.

- ¡¿El bebé?! – pregunto Naruto sobresaltado.

- Sí, debemos llegar al hospital rápido. – lo urgió su esposa

- El hospital, rápido mi amor cógete de mi hombro. - dijo el Uzumaki por instinto.

Tan pronto como Hinata hizo caso de las palabras de su esposo, ambos desaparecieron en medio de un destello amarillo para reaparecer instantes más tarde en el lobby del hospital general de Konoha.

- No me refería a esto. – dijo la kunoichi mientras luchaba contra el mareo propio del jutsu.

- Descuida mi amor, voy por una enfermera. – dijo el atolondrado sin darse cuenta que tanto él como su esposa se encontraban en pijama.

- ¿Naruto qué demonios haces aquí y vestido de esa manera? – le pregunto Ino quien casualmente estaba de guardia.

- Hinata, el bebé, necesito ayuda. – balbució Naruto.

- Cálmate Naruto, ahora dime ¿Dónde está Hinata? – preguntó la Yamanaka con total calma.

- En la recepción. – dijo Naruto, señalando el pasillo por el que había llegado.

Luego de unos minutos Ino llegó al lugar donde estaba Hinata en compañía de un equipo médico completo.

Naruto acompañó a Hinata hasta la puerta del quirófano pero cuando se disponía a entrar al mismo, Ino y otro médico le impidieron el paso, lo que realmente molestó a Naruto.

- Lo siento Naruto-san no puedes entrar allí, al menos no en ese estado. – dijo uno de los médicos interponiéndose entre Naruto y el quirófano.

- ¿A qué te refieres es mi esposa la que está a punto de dar a luz? – dijo el rubio airadamente.

- Está bien Naruto, pero ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que estás en pijama? – dijo Ino.

- ¿Pero de qué hablas? – dijo el rubio mientras se miraba de pies a cabeza.

- Si quieres entrar ve a casa y cámbiate.- dijo Ino mientras ingresaba al quirófano.

- Está bien, vuelvo en cinco minutos. - dijo el rubio desapareciendo en un destello amarillo.

Tras unos breves minutos el rubio regresó completamente vestido y con una pequeña maleta con ropa de cambio para su esposa y otros efectos personales

Una vez dentro de la sala el jinchuriki tomó la mano de Hinata y permaneció a su lado durante todo el procedimiento.

- ¡Vamos Hinata! Tú puedes, sólo respira y hazlo exactamente como en los ejercicios que hicimos la semana pasada. – dijo Naruto.

- Naruto yo te amo, pero si vuelves a abrir la boca te asesino. – respondió la kunoichi mientras luchaba por dar a luz.

Con cada contracción Hinata presionaba más fuerte la mano de Naruto la misma que no tardo en tomar un color morado. El parto transcurrió sin complicaciones, Ino y el equipo médico se comportaron de maravilla.

Aproximadamente a las 6:00 de la mañana del mismo día Hinata dio a luz a un niño. El pequeño Jiraiya era idéntico a Naruto, salvo por dos pequeños detalles, sus ojos blancos como la luna y la ausencia de las marcas que asemejaban los bigotes de un zorro.

- Felicitaciones chicos es un varón. – anunció Ino mientras entregaba el niño a los orgullosos padres.

- Amor mío, míralo se parece tanto a ti. – dijo Hinata mientras veía tiernamente el rostro de su hijo.

- Tienes razón pero heredó tu hermosa mirada. – respondió el rubio mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de su hijo entre sus dedos.

Luego de unos minutos una enfermera llegó para llevar al bebé al área de maternidad donde este sería atendido como correspondía. Al poco rato llegaron Sakura y la Hokage, quienes se encargaron de revisar a Hinata.

El nacimiento del pequeño Jiraiya no pasó desapercibido entre los amigos de la feliz pareja, quienes se apersonaron a la residencia Namikaze para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia. Incluso el Kazekage se tomó un tiempo para conocer al pequeño Jiraiya. Por su parte, Hiashi abandonó la seguridad de la mansión Hyuga algunas noches para visitar a su nieto a escondidas mientras Neji lo cubría.

Los orgullosos padres trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a su pequeño hijo, razón por la cual Neji reemplazo a Naruto como sensei a cargo del equipo uno al menos por los primeros 45 días posteriores al nacimiento del pequeño Jiraiya.

- Míralo Naruto, es realmente hermoso. – dijo Hinata cargando a su pequeño.

- Claro que sí, es nuestro hijo y voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para darle lo mejor-datebayo. – dijo el rubio.

- No me cabe la menor duda mi amor. Ahora por favor cárgalo un momento mientras yo voy a tomar un pequeño baño. – dijo la morena mientras le alcanzaba el pequeño bebé a su esposo.

Cada vez que Naruto cargaba a su hijo, sentía como su corazón se llenaba de alegría y paz, la sonrisa del pequeño Jiraiya era más que suficiente para dejar lelo al joven padre quien todo el tiempo trataba de hacer reír a su hijo.

El rubio valoraba mucho cada segundo que pasaba junto al nuevo integrante de su familia y sólo rogaba a Dios que el pequeño Jiraiya tuviera una vida larga y feliz.


	36. Chapter 36: Caos

Queridos lectores aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta semana, se que es un poco corto, pero les aseguro que es muy interesante, espero lo disfruten.

Voy a tratar de darme un tiempo mañana para publicar la continuación. (Inner: Claro que tienes que hacerlo, no puedes dejar a los lectores en tanta tensiòn hasta el miércoles) Ya, ya, voy a ver que se puede hacer, todo depende de que tan rápido pueda volver de hacer las compras semanales.

(Inner: No se preocupen amigos yo me encargo de presionarlo un poco y ya ven como si lo publica a primera hora, pero en agradecimiento pongan un review en cada capítulo dciciendo lo maravilloso que es el inner del autor) Oye no los coherciones, la historia es Naru/Hina con aventura y los reviews deben ser sobre la historia no sobre ti. (Inner: Gomene... :.-(, al menos unito) ¡Que No!

Tranquilos amigos, les prometo hacer lo que pueda para publicar algo mañana, pero no tienen porque hacerle caso al egocéntrico de mi Inner.

Bueno no los interrumpimos más, dsifruten el capítulo y si lo dsifrutan agradeceré mucho sus reviews sobre este pequeño trabajito, el cual es sólo la antesala de los dos que siguen.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Caos

Algunos días después volver al servicio activo Naruto fue a visitar nuevamente a Sasuke.

- Hola Sasuke, te traje algo de comer. – dijo el rubio mientras ingresaba a la habitación donde tenían recluido al Uchiha.

- Hmph, pensé que algo te había ocurrido, ya que hace buen tiempo que no vienes por aquí. – dijo Sasuke.

- Es que con mi entrenamiento y el nacimiento de mi hijo, estuve muy ocupado. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Ya veo, espero que todo haya salido bien. – dijo el Uchiha con tranquilidad.

- En realidad sí, se llama Jiraiya como mi maestro, tan pronto pueda voy a traerlo para que lo conozcas, Tsunade ba-chan es su madrina. – dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Sabes algo Naruto, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste la última vez y creo que quizá tengas razón en algunas cosas, pero aún no termino de decidirme en qué. Sin embargo, creo que ahora ya es un poco tarde para poder cambiar. ¿No crees? – dijo el pelinegro.

- Nunca es tarde para cambiar mi amigo. Si gustas yo puedo ayudarte. – dijo Naruto antes de que la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban se abriera súbitamente.

- Naruto, la aldea está bajo ataque, Tsunade-sama ha convocado a todos los shinobis para defenderla, así que debemos apresurarnos. – dijo uno de los guardias.

- Está bien, iré enseguida, por favor adelántense. – dijo el Uzumaki, dirigiéndose al guardia.

Tan pronto el guardia cerró la puerta, Naruto miró a su amigo a los ojos y decidió que era hora de darle una oportunidad real de cambar su destino.

- Escucha Sasuke, voy a dejar la puerta abierta, si realmente deseas cambiar, puedes ayudarme a salvar la villa, de lo contrario podrás marcharte junto con Juugo, la decisión es tuya. – dijo el rubio antes de abandonar la habitación dejando la puerta sin cerrojo.

Cuando Naruto llegó a la oficina de la Hokage se encontró con el equipo "UNO", el mismo que junto con otro grupo de genins se preparaban para dirigir la evacuación de aquellas personas incapaces de defenderse por sí mismos.

- Naruto sensei ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué nos atacan? – pregunto Hikaru.

- No lo sé Hikaru, pero voy a ponerle fin a esto de inmediato – respondió el aludido.

- Hikaru, vuelve a la formación nos estás retrasando. – la regaño Sendo.

- Lo siento Naruto sensei, Sendo está un poco más pesado que desde costumbre desde que entrenamos con Neji sensei.-chaza. – dijo Hikaru rascándose la nuca.

- Lo sé, pero esta vez tiene razón, además el rol que cumplen los genin durante un ataque es muy importante, así que Hikaru da lo máximo-datebayo. – dijo Naruto mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su alumna.

- Me recuerda tanto a cierta persona. – dijo una voz femenina detrás de Naruto.

- No puede ser. - dijo Naruto mientras giraba lentamente sobre sus talones esperando estar equivocado sobre la identidad de la persona que había hablado.

Lamentablemente, segundos más tarde, los temores de Naruto se confirmaron, frente a él se hallaba Hinata totalmente lista para entrar en combate. En ese instante Naruto sintió un extraño escalofrío apoderándose de él.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que durante un ataque todos los ninjas de la aldea con rango chunin a más debían salir a combatir directamente al enemigo intentando ganar el mayor tiempo posible para completar la evacuación de la villa antes de iniciar el verdadero contraataque.

- Hina ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú deberías estar evacuando junto con los demás miembros de la aldea. – dijo el rubio mirando firmemente a su esposa.

- Eso de ninguna manera, yo soy una kunoichi de Konoha y como tal, mi deber es proteger la villa, no pienso quedarme atrás en especial sabiendo que tú estás combatiendo al enemigo. – dijo la morena encarando a su esposo.

- Hinata, tú vas a evacuar con el resto te guste o no. Además debes cuidar de nuestro hijo y no podría soportar que algo de pase. – dijo Naruto intentando convencer a Hinata de que se mantuviera lo más alejada posible del combate.

- Uzumaki Naruto, me sorprendes ¿Acaso no harías tú lo mismo en mi lugar? – respondió la mujer de ojos perlados mientras señalaba con el dedo a su esposo.

- Pero… - dijo el rubio antes de ser interrumpido en forma abrupta por la menor de las Hyuga.

- Pero nada Naruto sensei, mi one-san tiene razón además yo personalmente cuidare de vuestro hijo mientras dure el ataque – dijo Hanabi mientras se interponía entre ambos shinobis con el pequeño Jiraiya en brazos.

- Está bien pero por favor Hanabi, cuida bien del él. – dijo Naruto un poco preocupación.

- Bueno Naruto vamos, Godaime nos llama. – añadió Hinata señalado hacia la torre de la Hokage.

- Está bien. – dijo Naruto antes de darle un beso a su hijo en la frente.

Una vez en la oficina de la Hokage, Shikamaru empezó a despachar a los escuadrones de defensa hacia distintos puntos, a fin de detener el avance de los enemigos quienes en su mayoría parecían ser de rango jounin y ya habían logrado capturar siete de los veinticinco sectores de la aldea, entre ellos los sectores del uno al cinco y los sectores siete y ocho.

En este punto cumplo con aclarar lo siguiente, después de la cuarta guerra y la reconstrucción de la villa Shikamaru ideo una estrategia de defensa para la misma a fin de evitar que sucesos como los acontecidos durante el ataque de Orochimaru y Pain se repitan, él dividió la aldea en una cuadrícula de 5 X 5, asignándole a cada cuadrícula un número, lo que le permitiría a los defensores desplazarse de la forma más organizada posible reduciendo al mínimo el daño para la aldea y sus habitantes.

Dentro de esta cuadrícula existían tres sectores importantes: el sector tres donde se encontraba la puerta de la villa, el sector trece donde estaba ubicada la torre del Hokage y el sector veinticinco donde se ubicaba el acceso a los refugios al interior del monte Konoha, otros sectores importantes eran el diecinueve donde se ubicaba el hospital, el diez donde se encontraba la academia y el veintiuno donde estaba el bosque de la muerte:

**/01/02/03/04/05/**

**/06/07/08/09/10/**

**/11/12/13/14/15/**

**/16/17/18/19/20/**

**/21/22/23/24/25/**

Hinata al igual que los demás ninjas con rango sensor fue asignada a uno de los escuadrones de segunda línea de defensa, los que se ubicaron entre los sectores seis y diez, en tanto que los ninjas especialistas en taijutsu y combates con armas formarían parte de la primera línea de defensa, ubicada entre los sectores del uno al cinco, la misma que fue enviada al combate en forma inmediata.

De acuerdo al plan de Shikamaru Naruto y un selecto grupo de élite debían permanecer como última línea de defensa de la aldea esperando el momento para salir al frente y lanzar el contraataque de la aldea o brindar apoyo a los demás escuadrones, por lo que permanecerían en la torre de la Hokage hasta que el momento les fuera propicio.

- Hinata-chan por favor ten cuidado. – dijo el rubio mientras veía partir a su esposa al frente de batalla.

- Ella estará bien después de todo es tu esposa, debes aprender a creer en ella. – le dijo Tsunade mientras empezaba a movilizar al personal médico.

Los primeros minutos de la batalla fueron excesivamente intensos y la fuerza invasora forzó a los defensores de la villa a replegarse hasta su segunda línea de defensa.

- Ibiki-san, Kakashi-san, por favor diríjanse al sector siete, es hora de empezar a retomar la villa. – dijo Shikamaru mientras analizaba detenidamente la estrategia a seguir.

- Shikamaru, el enemigo está tomando el control del sector diez, si esto sigue así no tardarán en llegar a la torre de la Hokage. – dijo Neji visiblemente preocupado.

- Está bien Neji, creo que es hora de desplegar a nuestras fuerzas de respaldo. Naruto, dirígete a la academia y gana algo de tiempo, la evacuación ya está casi completa, pero no podemos iniciar el verdadero contraataque hasta que tenga la confirmación del equipo doce sobre su posición. – dijo Shikamaru, refiriéndose a un equipo de genins a cargo de la evacuación de la academia.

- Está bien, voy en camino. - dijo el rubio mientras desaparecía en medio de un destello amarillo.

La batalla por Konoha estaba siendo especialmente complicada para los defensores de la villa, los invasores eran simplemente implacables, parecían bestias sedientas de sangre.

En el sector nueve Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chōji y Sakura luchaban con valor para hacer retroceder a un enemigo que los superaba en número y poder. Por su parte, Gai sensei, Rock Lee, Tenten y otros cinco shinobis habían logrado detener con éxito el avance enemigo en el sector once y ahora luchaban por recuperar el sector seis.

En el sector cuatro, también conocido como el sector comercial de la villa, la gran mayoría de defensores se encontraban incapacitados para continuar luchando. Sin embargo el equipo de Konohamaru, apoyado por Anko seguía dando una fiera pelea, incluso el mismo Ebisu sensei no parecía dispuesto a ceder un centímetro de la villa.

Mientras Konohamaru y sus bunshin atacaban a diestra y siniestra, Moegi se encargaba de mantener a raya a los atacantes con poderosos ataques ígneos, por su parte Udon permanecía firme al lado de su sensei quien mostraba porque era conocido como el mejor entrenador de jounins de la aldea.

Pero todo lo anterior no era nada comparado con lo ocurrido en el sector dos, en esa zona el clan Inuzuka en pleno trataba sin éxito de defender sus tierras, incluso la madre de Kiba fue gravemente herida, por uno de los capitanes de las fuerzas invasoras, quien tenía un enorme dominio sobre el raiton.

Por su parte Ino, Yamato, Kurenai y otros quince shinobis más, enfrentaban una encarnizada lucha para defender los sectores siete y ocho, los cuales estaban casi bajo el completo dominio enemigo

Es así que luego de quince angustiantes minutos sin tener noticias del equipo doce, Shikamaru decidió que no podía esperar más tiempo y dio la orden de contraataque, tras la cual todas las fuerzas de Konoha salieron a hacerle frente al enemigo.

Tras la orden de contraataque Tsunade en persona se dirigió al sector dos en compañía de diez equipos de tres ninjas cada uno. Mientras tanto, Shikamaru desplegó a otros diez equipos a brindar su apoyo en los sectores cuatro y ocho.

Finalmente, Shikamaru desplegó a los últimos equipos para intentar recuperar los sectores uno, tres y cinco, que estaban bajo el control del enemigo.


	37. Chapter 37: Sector Diez

(Inner: Queridos lectores, tal como se los prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que está más emocinante que el de ayer ¿A que sí no?) ¿Oye por qué empiezas tu?

Bueno amigos míos, tal como dice mi inner aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, el cual trae muchas más emociones que el que publique anoche, espero lo disfruten (Inner: Claro que les va a gustar, pero lo malo es que los vas a dejar pidiendo el siguiente...) Ya basta, nada de lo que digas esta vez me va a hacer publicar antes del miércoles ¿Está claro? (Inner: Eso lo veremos ¬¬)

Bueno amigos, no los interrumpimos más y nos vemos el miércoles seis de marzo aproximadamente a las 23:00 horas (hora peruana) y si les gusto el capítulo por favor no olviden dejar un pequeño review.(Inner: voy a tratar de convencerlo de publicar antes, aunque esta vez no prometo nada, en especial porque en su oficina le tiene fiscalizado el internet.) Oye no digas ese tipo de cosas.

Bueno mejor me voy antes de que este siga siendo indiscreto.

PD. Cyberakuma1, perdón por la omisión de la "a", voy a corregirlo en este instante y luego me voy a hacer las compras para la semana. ^_^)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Sector Diez

Cuando Naruto apareció en el techo de la academia, se encontró con dos miembros del clan Hyuga quienes estaban custodiandola, por órdenes directas de su capitán, el rubio sabía bien cuál era su misión y no debía perder tiempo montando guardia, él debía encontrar al enemigo e iniciar combate directo, para lo cual debía ubicar a los ninjas de primera línea y ayudarlos a contener al enemigo el tiempo suficiente para que la evacuación se completara y luego patearles el trasero al estilo Naruto Uzumaki.

- Naruto, no te vi llegar. – dijo uno de los guardias que se puso en guardia al ver aparecer al rubio.

- Es imposible que alguien me vea llegar cuando uso ese jutsu, ahora dime en donde está el enemigo, tengo entendido de que vienen hacia aquí. – dijo el recién llegado con total tranquilidad.

- En esa dirección, pero ten cuidado, aparentemente son muchos. – respondió el otro Hyuga señalando al Noreste de su posición actual.

- Perfecto, voy hacia allá, esperen la señal de Shikamaru, muy pronto iniciaremos el contraataque. – dijo el rubio mientras saltaba del techo de la academia y empezaba a correr en la dirección señalada.

- **Chico ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te encuentres con el enemigo?** – pregunto el bijuu mientras Naruto intentaba dar caza a los atacantes de Konoha.

- No lo sé Kurama, pero ten por seguro que no pienso contenerme, esos tipos se metieron con la villa y ahora no los puedo dejar ir así como así. – respondió el rubio un tanto malhumorado.

- **Está bien Naruto, pero no olvides lo que te dijo Rikimaru, la diferencia entre un buen shinobi y uno excepcional es el grado de control que este tiene sobre sus emociones. – **dijo el zorro tratando de recordarle a su jinchuriki la importancia del autocontrol.

- Lo sé, es sólo que detesto que esto pase y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que se vuelva a repetir lo que paso con Nagato. – respondió Naruto bastante serio.

Ante las palabras de Naruto, Kurama sabía que debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa, pues su jinchuriki no era de los que se andaban con bromas cuando de la seguridad de la villa se trataba y era más que seguro que esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Al cabo de un par de minutos Naruto pudo divisar a seis ninjas de Konoha que estaban bajo un violento ataque de tres shinobis vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza, los cuales llevaban un protector en la frente con el kanji de caos grabado en ellos.

- No tengo idea de quienes sois ustedes, pero lo que sí sé, es que les voy a patear el trasero tan fuerte que lo van a sentir hasta sus nietos. – dijo el rubio haciéndoles frente.

- Así que finalmente te encontramos héroe de la alianza. – dijo uno de los atacantes mientras sus compañeros continuaban su ataque sobre los defensores de Konoha.

- ¡Naruto sal de aquí estos sujetos están tras de ti! – grito uno de los defensores de la aldea

- ¡Así que atacaron a mi aldea y a mis amigos sólo porque estaba detrás de mí! – dijo el rubio visiblemente malhumorado.

- No te creas el importante, atacamos esta miserable aldea no por matarte, sino para debilitar a la alianza, el Ranmakyukage (sombra del caos) te quiere muerto. Pero también quiere que su patética alianza se desmorone como un castillo de naipes. – dijo el atacante mientras asumía su posición de combate.

- ¿Qué cosa kage? – dijo el jinchuriki mientras se preparaba para luchar.

- Tu insolencia será tu perdición jinchuriki. – dijo el interpelado mientras lanzaba un kunai hacia Naruto, el cual el rubio esquivo con suma facilidad.

Mientras Naruto combatía contra su adversario, los otros seis shinobis de Konoha luchaban desesperadamente para mantenerse con vida, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Naruto.

- Maldición este sujeto es demasiado rápido, necesito encontrar una apertura pronto o de lo contrario esos seis estarán muertos. – dijo el rubio mientras esquivaba otro kunai con sellos explosivos.

- Vamos eso es todo lo que tienes Naruto, me dijeron que al menos serías un reto digno, pero ya veo que el capitán se equivocó. – dijo el agresor mientras lanzaba una lluvia de kunais contra Naruto arrasando con todo a su paso.

Cada vez que el rubio trataba de crear una apertura, su adversario lo atacaba aun con más ferocidad que antes, al parecer no sólo era un especialista en armas, sino también tenía un alto grado de control de chakra, pues muchos de los kunais que lanzaba explotaban al contacto con alguna superficie.

Sin embargo, lo más peligroso de este sujeto no eran sus kunais, sino las cadenas que llevaba atadas a las muñecas, las cuales abanicaba como si se trataran de dos inmensos látigos, estos mortales látigos de hierro no sólo eran capaces de despedazar la roca, sino que además podían devorar el chakra de cualquier persona que quedara atrapada en ellos, para luego transferirlo a su esgrimidor.

- ¿No es genial acaso lo que puedes hacer con u poco de hierro fundido y algo de chakra? ¿Tú que dices Naruto? – dijo el atacante mientras volvía a atacar a Naruto con aquellas peligrosas cadenas.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de las veces anteriores esta vez Naruto no sólo esquivo el ataque, sino que además fue capaz de crear una apertura que le dio los dos segundos que necesitaba para crear a dos kage bunshin, uno de los cuales se dirigió de inmediato hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros dos de los cuales ya estaban gravemente heridos.

- Kurama voy a necesitar tu ayuda ¿Estás listo amigo? – dijo el rubio al inmenso zorro que habitaba en él, mientras su kage bunshin intentaba atacar al enemigo con un odama razengan.

- **Claro que sí chico. – **dijo el zorro mientras empezaba a transferir su chakra a Naruto, quien lo libero rápidamente mientras su piel era cubierta por un manto dorado y algunas marcas de color negro.

El pequeño respiro de Naruto duro muy poco, pues su adversario no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la pequeña estratagema y decidió ponerle fin a la misma en forma inmediata, partiendo por la mitad al bunshin antes de que pudiera completar su razengan, para luego lanzarse contra el Naruto original, atrapándolo en sus mortales cadenas.

- Te tengo mocoso imberbe. – dijo el sujeto de las cadenas sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Quién tiene a quién? – respondió el jinchuriki mientras usaba dos de sus colas para sujetar las cadenas que lo apresaban y una tercera para atacar a su captor.

Aunque el ataque de Naruto fue bastante despiadado, el astuto shinobi fue plenamente capaz de esquivarlo aunque tuvo que sacrificar sus formidables armas, usándolas como escudo para salvar su propia vida.

Un solo ataque de las colas de Naruto fue más que suficiente para terminar de destrozar las cadenas como si se tratase de simples fideos, lo que forzó al shinobi de negro a retomar el combate a una distancia segura.

Mientras tanto el kage bunshin de Naruto, emulando al original atacó a los dos invasores restantes empleando cuatro de sus cinco colas, mientras usaba la quinta para poner a salvo a sus camaradas.

- ¡Váyanse de aquí! Yo me haré cargo de esto. – anunció el jinchuriki con serenidad.

- ¡De eso nada! No podemos dejarte solo contra ellos dos, son demasiado fuertes, incluso para ti. - dijo uno de los recién rescatados.

- Sé muy bien lo que sienten pero ahora nuestros amigos necesitan asistencia y la Hokage debe saber que es exactamente lo que está ocurriendo, lleven a los heridos al sector trece e informen a la Hokage lo ocurrido.

- Pero Naruto. – reclamó uno de los aludidos.

- Olvídalo, Akabane, cuando a Naruto se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien lo haga cambiar de opinión. Lo dejamos en tus manos Naruto, enviaremos ayuda tan pronto podamos. – dijo una kunoichi de cabellos azules, mientras ayudaba a uno de los heridos a ponerse en pie.

- ¡Está bien capitana, como usted diga! – respondió el aludido mientras la ayudaba con el herido.

- ¿En serio piensan que los dejaremos escapar? ¡Eso es muy gracioso! ¿No es así Matusumura? – dijo uno de los shinobis de negro mientras iniciaba una compleja secuencia de sellos.

- En efecto lo es, primero matemos a los insectos y luego nos encargaremos del gran héroe, el todo poderoso Sr. importante que se la pasa lanzando bravatas. –dijo el aludido mientras iniciaba su propia secuencia de sellos.

- Váyanse ahora, yo los cubro. - dijo el bunshin mientras preparaba su propia secuencia de sellos.

- "Fuuton Kaze no kiri (Barrena de Viento)"/"Katon: Honoo Bakudan" (Bombardeo de flamas). – dijeron en simultaneo los shinobis de negro.

Luego de completar su jutsu, las manos del primer atacante se convirtieron en dos enormes garras de viento que arrasaban con todo a su paso, mientras que entre las manos del segundo atacante se formaba una enrome esfera de fuego de la cual salían decenas de pequeños pero muy letales proyectiles del mismo elemento, los cuales explotaban al contacto.

- "Katon: Maquma no seki" (Barrera de Magma). – dijo el bunshin mientras una inmensa pared de roca volcánica de cuatro metros de alto por cinco de ancho y dos de grosor, emergía desde el suelo cubriendo la retirada de sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la aldea un shinobi de cabello negro y ojos rojos como la sangre caminaba a través de un bloque de celdas aparentemente buscando a alguien en particular.

- Es hora Juugo, debemos salir de aquí, avísale a Suigetsu. – dijo el shinobi de cabello azabache dirigiéndose a un hombre corpulento de cabello naranja.

- Muy bien Sasuke ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes? – preguntó el aludido.

- Dile a Suigetsu que nos vamos a unir a la batalla. – se limitó a responder el Uchiha.

- ¿Qué bando tomaremos? – pregunto su compañero mientras se preparaba a atar una pequeña nota a un ave que siempre lo visitaba.

- El ganador. Te veo en el techo en dos minutos. – dijo el de los ojos rojos antes de desaparecer en medio de una pequeña nube de humo.

- Así que finalmente te decidiste, bien Sasuke, será como tú digas. – dijo el corpulento hombre mientras dejaba libre la pequeña ave para luego partir la puerta de su celda con una patada.

Una vez en el techo de la prisión esperaron un par de minutos adicionales a que un tercer shinobi de cabello celeste hiciera acto de presencia y luego de recibir las instrucciones del Uchiha sus compañeros partieron raudos a la batalla, mientras él permaneció en su lugar esperando una señal del lugar al cual debía dirigirse.

En tanto el Uchiha observaba pacientemente el horizonte, el kage bunshin de Naruto había demostrado ser un digno rival para los dos hombres de negro, quienes a pesar de haber usado jutsus de gran poder ofensivo, no fueron capaces de superar la defensa del clon.

- Sois unos inútiles, aún no han podido derrotar a un simple bunshin. – grito un sujeto vestido de negro quien parecía estar huyendo de alguien.

- En vez de preocuparte por ellos, porque mejor no te preocupas por ti. – dijo Naruto mientras aparecía detrás de ese shinobi razengan en mano.

- De nuevo con ese tonto ataque. Bien jinchuriki, ven aquí y dame tu mejor golpe. – dijo el shinobi de negro parándose en seco y girando sobre sus talones con una actitud desafiante.

Tan pronto Naruto alcanzo a su adversario este se desvaneció en una densa nube de humo, la cual no sólo nublo la visión del jinchuriki, sino que aturdió temporalmente sus sentidos, provocando que el razengan impactara contra un árbol cercano, partiendo en dos.

- Escuchen bien inútiles, así es como uno se deshace de un bunshin. – dijo nuevamente el hombre de negro, apareciendo en la copa de un árbol cercano mientras cerraba sus puños y los cruzaba frente a su rostro. – "Ninpou: Kōtetsu bakudan" (Arte ninja, bombardeo de acero).

Tan pronto el astuto shinobi terminó de pronunciar el nombre de su jutsu, este extendió sus manos frente a él y de ellas emergieron cientos de kunais que salieron disparados hacia el kage bunshin de Naruto quien los esquivo con mucha dificultad.

Sin embargo, cuando la lluvia de cuchillos cesó y el kage bunshin empezaba a clamar victoria, el rostro de su atacante esbozo una siniestra sonrisa y todos los kunais que rodeaban al bunshin explotaron en simultáneo destruyéndolo por completo mientras hacía pedazos su gruesa pared de roca volcánica.

- ¿Ahora que harás gran héroe de la guerra? Somos tres contra uno y pese a tu gran poder no creo que puedas con nosotros. - dijo el maestro de armas mientras saltaba en medio de sus compañeros.

- Tal vez tengas razón. – dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y terminaba de poner en orden sus ideas.

- Claro que tengo razón grandísimo bocazas, ya estás acabado, después de todo hasta ahora sólo he jugado contigo como he querido. – añadió el más poderoso de los atacantes presentes.

- Está bien creo que es hora de igualar el tablero. "Kuchiyose no jutsu". – dijo el rubio mientras justo debajo de él aparecía Gamabunta.

- Tiempo sin verte Naruto. Ahora mocoso, más vale que sea importante porque de lo contrario te vas a arrepentir de haberme hecho venir. – dijo el enorme sapo mientras guardaba su gran pipa.

- Ya veo, así que a eso se refería, pues bien aunque eso nos pone en mala situación creo que es hora de que nos juguemos nuestra carta de triunfo. – dijo el usuario de Fuuton.

- Tienes razón Matsumura. "Ninpou: Hone no Hishu" (Arte ninja: Cruz de Huesos). – dijo el usurario de katon mientras quince enormes cruces de hueso emergían desde debajo de la tierra.

Cuando Naruto observo detenidamente cada una de las cruces sintió que su corazón se detenía pues cada una de ellas tenía aprisionado a un pequeño niño de no más de doce años de edad, al parecer tres de ellos eran genins y los otros simples estudiantes de la academia.

- Bueno Naruto tu escoges, tomamos tu vida o la de ellos. Sin importar cuál sea tu decisión no nos iremos con las mano vacías. – dijo el usuario de armas mientras hacía emerger dos enormes garras de hierro sobre el dorso de sus manos.

- ¡Está bien ustedes ganan! – Anunció el jounin mientras se rendía ante sus adversarios.

- ¡Miserables, os aseguro que si tocan al chico yo mismo los mataré! – Bramó el enorme sapo mientras sacaba su espada.

- Una vez que el muera tú te iras por donde viniste. – dijo aquel que respondía al nombre de Matsumura, sonriendo, provocando la ira del enorme sapo.

- Tranquilo Jefe, podrías lastimar a los niños. - dijo Naruto mientras bajaba sus manos y caminaba lentamente hacia sus adversarios.


	38. Chapter 38: Recuperando Konoha

Queridos Lectores:

A fin de poder brindarles un mejor servicio y para que cierta persoa me deje dormir tranquilo (Inner: Se refiere a mi ^_^) Aqui les traigo el primer capítulo de esta semana esperando que sea de su agrado.

Mañana voy a estar bastante atariado de trabajo, pero voy a darme el tiempo para leer cada uno de sus gentiles reviews, confío en que el presente capítulo aunque algo corto les va a dar bastante de que hablar. (Inner: Siempre dice lo mismo... aunque esta vez es verdad XD.) ¿Acaso tienes críticas de mi trabajo? (Inner: Claro que no, pero deberìas intentar publicar màs seguido) Ya va, ya va, cuando termine toda la historia prometo publicar tres por semana vale. (Inner: Te tomo la palabra, si no cumples ya sabes...)

Bueno amigos mi Inner y yo nos retiramos por ahora, esperando disfruten el presente capítulo, agradeciendo de antemano sus reviews.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Recuperando Konoha

- **Naruto ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – **le reclamó el zorro mientras veía como su jinchuriki se ponía de rodillas frente al enemigo.

- Estoy tratando de acercarme lo más posible a los chicos, para luego liberarlos a todos al mismo tiempo.

- **Eres un gran tonto mientras tu expones tu vida para liberar a esos chicos esos insectos te van a asesinar. – **le increpó el Kyubi.

- Kurama, sabes bien que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por el bienestar de mi gente, así que mejor cállate y prepárate para despedazar a esos sujetos. – dijo el rubio mientras parecía seguir pensando en un plan que le permitiera tener éxito, mientras que el zorro sonreía ampliamente ante la posibilidad de despedazar a los tres enemigos del rubio.

- ¿Estás listo para morir Uzumaki Naruto? – pregunto el hombre con las garras de hierro mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

- Acaba ya con esto cobarde. – respondió el jinchuriki mientras trataba de encontrar una oportunidad.

- Hasta nunca Uzumaki Naruto. – dijo el ejecutor mientras alzaba su mano derecha en el aire y se preparaba para dar el golpe final.

Sin embargo, ese golpe nunca llegó, pues tanto el brazo como el cuerpo de su agresor quedaron envueltos por unas misteriosas llamas negras haciéndolo caer al suelo gritando de dolor antes de consumirse por completo.

Al ver el dantesco espectáculo, los otros dos shinobis perdieron la concentración por un par de segundos, lo que fue aprovechado por Naruto para capturarlos con dos de sus colas y triturarlos como si se tratara de un par de nueces, dejando sólo dos masas sanguinolentas donde antes se encontraban sus rivales

- ¿Tenía que ser tan violento? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que hay niños presentes? - pregunto el Uzumaki al enorme zorro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-** Tu me dijiste que los podía despedazar así que no te qujes.** - respondió el zorro sonriendo.

- En ocasiones eres medio sádico Kurama. - dijo Naruto mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

- **Yo nunca hago las cosas a medias. - **respondió Kurama mientras miraba a los ojos a su jinchuriki.

- ¿En qué diablos pensabas dobe? – dijo Sasuke saltando al lado de Naruto.

- Gracias teme, tenía pensado escapar en el último segundo y aniquilarlos a todos con ayuda de Kurama.

- ¿El jutsu del Dios del trueno volador? – pregunto el Uchiha.

- Exacto. Ahora ayúdame a terminar con la limpieza aquí y luego vamos donde Hinata y Tsunade oba-chan, necesito cerciorarme que todo está bien con ambas. - Dijo el jinchuriki mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de su amigo.

- Olvídate de la Hokage, ella está en buenas manos en cuanto a tu esposa, eso también está cubierto, ahora pongamos la basura en su lugar. – dijo el Uchiha sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en su vida.

Luego de liberar a los cautivos y ponerlos en un lugar seguro, Naruto y Sasuke recuperaron el control de los sectores diez y cinco, acabando con cuanto enemigo les hiciera frente, provocando el caos y el terror entre las fuerzas del Ranmakyukage, las mismas que empezaron a huir en desbandada mientras eran ultimados por los demás defensores de la villa.

Mientras Sasuke corría al lado de Naruto, sentía como la oscuridad que había dominado su corazón por todos estos años se iba despejando poco a poco, el luchar de nuevo al lado del rubio era como un nuevo despertar para el Uchiha, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que luchaba por una causa que trascendía a su propia existencia lo que le causaba mucha alegría.

Sin saber cómo, Sasuke había perdido ante la argumentación de Naruto y aunque sabía que la aldea lo consideraría siempre un traidor, eso ya no le importaba, el sólo deseaba ayudar a su amigo a salvar aquello que era realmente importante, todos los meses que paso encerrado en prisión, conjuntamente con las continuas charlas con el rubio, habían cambiado por completo su perspectiva de la vida. Naruto lo había logrado, no sólo había traído de vuelta a Sasuke, sino que lo ayudo a liberarse de sí mismo, el último deseo de Itachi era ahora una realidad, finalmente Sasuke podría enmendar su camino.

Aunque el Uchiha sabía que no sería fácil, por alguna razón el sentía que si contaba con el ayuda de Naruto, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que su paso por las sombras no fuera más que un infeliz recuerdo, apenas una pequeña mancha insignificante. Por su parte Naruto, sentía que debía agradecerle a Son Goku y al mismo kami-sama por la decisión de su amigo, sin embargo ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora debían encargarse de los invasores.

Con la ayuda de Gamabunta y Sasuke, recuperar el sector diez fue un juego de niños, en el camino Naruto y Sasuke lograron apoyar a varios equipos que aún se encontraban luchando contra el enemigo. Cuando Naruto ingreso al sector cinco decidió dejar al jefe sapo a cargo de la defensa del sector diez por si es que los enemigos volvían.

Una vez en el sector cinco, el rubio liberó todo el poder de Kurama, en tanto que Sasuke uso al Susano, con lo cual procedieron literalmente a barrer con el enemigo, el mismo que al verse superado en fuerza por ambos shinobis decidió emprender la retirada antes de sufrir bajas considerables.

Por otro lado en el sector dos, Tsunade luchaba una batalla excesivamente complicada con el shinobi que había liderado el ataque contra el clan Inuzuka. Este sujeto era endemoniadamente fuerte y veloz, sus jutsus eran sumamente versátiles y de gran poder destructivo, lo que explicaba como había logrado poner en jaque a todo el cla Inuzuka y sus feroces canes.

La situación de la sanin era muy difícil, pues no sólo tenía que derrotar al capitán enemigo, sino que tenía que no podía contar con el apoyo de Katsuyu, pues la poderosa babosa se encontraba haciéndose cargo de los heridos, en especial de la líder del clan quien se había llevado la peor parte y se debatìa entre la vida y la muerte a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

Por su parte, los equipos que la Hokage llevó como respaldo ya se encontraba luchando fieramente con los enemigos, por lo que el apoyo tardaría mucho en llegar o al menos eso creía ella.

- Tsunade-sama, Sasuke me envió aquí para ayudarla, déjeme hacerme cargo de este sujeto. – dijo Juugo haciendo acto de presencia en el campo de batalla.

- Tú ¿Cómo escapaste? – pregunto la sanin mientras esquivaba otro ataque de Raiton.

- Eso no importa ahora, sólo déjeme hacerme cargo de este sujeto y luego responderé a tods sus preguntas. – dijo Juugo mientras empezaba a transformarse.

- Está bien Juugo, pero te advierto que es muy rápido. – dijo la Hokage.

- Nadie es más rápido que yo cuando me pongo serio. – dijo el hombre bestia mientras corría a toda velocidad contra el atacante de la sanin.

La batalla de Juugo fue excesivamente corta, pues la velocidad del hombre bestia era demasiado para el usuario de Raiton quien no tardó en darse cuenta de su tremenda desventaja y ordenó la retirada de sus tropas a fin de evitar mayores daños. Con dos de los hombres más fuertes del Ranmakyukage fuera de juego, recuperar los sectores uno, dos, cinco y diez fue bastante simple.

Sin embargo, los sectores tres, cuatro, siete, ocho y nueve, eran zonas muy problemáticas.

- Cuidado chica, si algo te pasa, Sasuke es capaz de matarme. – dijo Suigetsu apareciendo justo detrás de Hinata para bloquear un ataque asesino.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Hinata, girando sobre sus talones.

- Por ahora un aliado. – dijo el de cabello celeste mientras hacía aparecer una densa bruma alrededor de Hinata ocultándola del asesino fantasma.

Luego de recuperar el control del sector siete, Ibiki y Kakashi tomaron el mando de todas las tropas defensoras y partieron a retomar el control de los sectores colindantes. Kakashi se hizo cargo del sector ocho en tanto que Ibiki y sus hombres se dirigieron al sector tres. Con la ayuda de los refuerzos de Kakashi, el grupo de Yamato pudo finalmente forzar al enemigo a retroceder hasta los lìmites de la aldea.

Por su parte, Suigetsu seguía buscando por doquier al asesino que iba tras la cabeza de Hinata, el cual ya había tomado la vida de varios de los defensores de Konoha y herido gravemente a Sakura, quien luchaba por mantenerse con vida.

- ¿Tú eres del tipo sensor verdad? – preguntó Suigetsu mientras bloqueaba otro ataque.

- Sí ¿Pero a qué viene eso? – reclamó molesta la Hyuga.

- Viene a que nuestro adversario no se encuentra en esta zona, sólo está controlando sus armas como si se tratara de marionetas, encuentra los hilos de chakra y yo me haré cargo del resto. – dijo el chico de cabello azul mientras se preparaba para lanzar un ataque veloz.

Al cabo de un par de segundos Hinata fue capaz de sentir todos los hilos de chakra y dirigir a Suigetsu hacia cada uno de ellos.

Luego de que Suigetsu cortó los hilos de Chakra, las fuerzas de Konoha finalmente se libraron del asesino invisible y finalmente fueron capaces de repeler al enemigo. Al parecer el éxito de la estrategia enemiga en ese sector se debía sólo al misterioso asesino que se encontraba oculto en alguna parte de la aldea, lejos de los ninjas sensores.

Tan pronto las fuerzas del Ranmakyukage perdieron su ventaja, estas emprendieron la retirada, lo que le permitió a Hinata y a sus amigos llevar a Sakura y los demás heridos ante el personal médico. Sakura fue atendida por Shizune en persona quien fue capaz de arrancarla de las frías garras de la muerte.

Finalmente, luego de tres angustiantes horas, el ataque sobre la aldea había llegado a su fin, con un saldo de quince muertos y treinta y cinco heridos, por parte de Konoha, diez de ellos de gravedad, entre los que se encontraba la propia Sakura y Sai, en tanto que los invasores perdieron sólo diez hombres y dejaron atrás a quince heridos, los cuales ya estaban bajo custodia y listos para ser interroogados por Ibiki quien los miraba con ansías.


	39. Chapter 39: Rokudaime Hokage

Amigos míos:

Se que últimamente los capítulos me han estado saleindo algo cortos, así que me he esmerado bsatante con este y aunque no les prometo nada, voy a tratar de mantener los capítulos alrdedor de las 2000 palabras como mínimo.

En fin, he leido algunos de sus comentarios y creánme que los estoy tomado muy en cuanta, por eso les tengo un pequeño bono en este capítulo que valgan verdades fue idea de mi Inner, (Inner: Creánlo o no la inclusión de los flahsback fue idea mía aunque fue Kaliborn quie los escribió), ya está bien no robes camára, digo líneas.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y consejos, si creen que hay alguna idea que deba desarrollar más por favor no duden en dejar sus sugerencias en el Kaliborn box. (Inner: Oye no le robes las ideas a Medaka) Shhh! no seas indidcreto además ese es otro manga que estamos leyendo, jejeje.

Bueno para no aburrirlos más aquí les dejamos este nuevo capítulo. (Inner: Les comento que ya casi tiene terminada la historia así que muy pronto va a empezar a publicar tres por semana, yo me encargo de eso y tiene pensado un capitulo especial al final de mmmmmppff...) ¡Silencio bocón! (Inner: ayuda me secuestra...)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Rokudaime Hokage

Luego del ataque a la aldea, todas las actividades fueron suspendidas en Konoha, Tsunade fue citada ante el concejo de ancianos a fin de que de un reporte completo de la situación. Asimismo, se iniciaron las investigaciones sobre la fuga de Sasuke, las mismas que concluyeron con un solo culpable.

Sin embargo, esta vez el hecho fue pasado por alto, dado que Sasuke y sus subordinados, incluido Suigetsu se entregaron voluntariamente una vez concluida la batalla.

Luego de una difícil sesión, Tsunade consiguió que tanto Juugo como Suigetsu obtengan el indulto por su servicio a la aldea en un momento de extrema necesidad, el caso de Sasuke era muy diferente, el liberarlo podría poner en riesgo la alianza así que se decidió que permanecería en prisión a menos que los cinco kages autoricen su libertad.

Al final de la sesión del concejo, Tsunade presentó su renuncia al cargo, pues ante la amenaza del Ranmakyu kage, ella pensó que la aldea necesitaba a otro líder alguien que pudiera hacerle frente a esta amenaza conforme correspondía, para lo cual el concejo propuso a Kakashi, pero al final la decisión le correspondería sólo a Tsunade.

Al día siguiente Tsunade convocó a una reunión general en la aldea.

-Buenos días amigos míos, el día de ayer nuestro hogar otra vez se vio amenazado por la sombra de nuestro pasado, lo ocurrido ayer con los seguidores del Ranmakyukage, fue un triste recordatorio de que allí afuera aun existen shinobis cuyo único objetivo es causar tanto caos y destrucción como les resulte posible, destruyendo todo a su paso. Sin embargo, nuestros valientes shinobis supieron afrontar con valor. Sin embargo, también nos toca llorar la muerte de diez de nuestros compañeros caídos, quienes ofrendaron su vida para que nosotros podamos tener un futuro. Lamentablemente también me toca hacer mención de un shinobi en particular, quien lejos de comportarse a la altura de la circunstancias, traicionó la confianza de la villa permitiendo a un criminal de Rango S vagar libremente por la misma. El nombre de ese necio imprudente, quien incluso podría ser calificado como un traidor es Uzumaki Naruto. Ahora, grandísimo cabeza hueca muéstrate, si es que tienes las agallas para hacerlo.

Las duras palabras de Tsunade fueron como dagas en el corazón del rubio, sin embargo no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pues gracias a su decisión había recuperado a su amigo.

Mientras que Naruto avanzaba estoico, hacia el frente de la multitud, todos ellos empezaron a murmurar a sus espaldas, sin embrago las pocas palabras que el rubio escuchó no era de desaprobación o rechazo, sino de respaldo, pues todos en la villa sabían del gran aporte que hicieron Sasuke y sus subordinados en la reciente victoria de la villa.

- Uzumaki Naruto ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? – dijo Tsunade mirándolo con desaprobación.

- Sí Hokage-sama, yo sólo hice aquello que juzgue mejor para la aldea y sinceramente no me arrepiento de haber permitido que Sasuke abandonara su celda, pues tenía la certeza de que él tomaría la decisión correcta. – dijo Naruto mientras encaraba a la Hokage

- Uzumaki Naruto, debería encerrarte y tirar la llave, sin embargo tu decisión aunque muy arriesgada, demostró ser la correcta, sólo por eso el concejo y yo hemos decidido pasar por alto tu transgresión al menos por esta vez, puedes volver al lado de tu esposa. – dijo la rubia bastante seria.

- Gracias Hokage-sama. - dijo el rubio mientras regresaba a su lugar.

- El ataque de ayer me hizo recordar que, durante la cuarta guerra mundial ninja, muchas vidas se perdieron para lograr alcanzar la paz, una paz que todos deseamos que dure por siempre, pero para eso nuestra aldea necesita contar con un líder fuerte, alguien capaz de dar su vida por la aldea si es necesario hacerlo, alguien capaz de defender sus convicciones sin importar lo difícil de la situación o cuestionable de sus decisiones, alguien capaz de ver más allá de las apariencias y tocar los corazones de las personas, alguien capaz de agrupar a las personas a su alrededor y sacar lo mejor de ellos mismos, es por eso que el día de hoy, yo Tsunade Senjuu, presentó mi renuncia al cargo de Hokage de Konoha y como mi último acto oficial quiero designar como Rokudaime Hokage a un shinobi excepcional, alguien que reúne todas las características que he mencionado antes, una persona que es capaz incluso de doblegar el corazón de un bijuu y convertirlo en uno de sus mejores amigos, me refiero al mismo shinobi que estuvo frente a nosotros hace muy poco, Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de Namikaze Minato, yondaime Hokage. Ven aquí en este instante. – dijo Tsunade mientras Shizune salía de la torre del Hokage con el sombrero en la mano.

Tan pronto Tsunade dijo el nombre de Naruto, todo Konoha estalló en vítores, salvo por un par de fabricantes de escritorios que empezaron a llorar de pena, pues vieron como su principal fuente de ingresos se esfumaba ante sus ojos.

Cuando Naruto llegó hasta donde se encontraba Tsunade, la sanin lo miró y le regaló una gran sonrisa.

- Hokage-sama, yo no sé qué decir. Después de todo puse en riesgo a la aldea al ayudar a Sasuke, sin dejar de mencionar todos los errores que he cometido a lo largo de mi vida.

- Naruto, desde mi punto de vista las personas son como el acero, mientras más tiempo pasen en el crisol más cerca estarán de pulir sus errores. Todos y cada uno de los problemas que has vivido hasta ahora te han permitido crecer y convertirte en el hombre que eres. – dijo Tsunade.

- Gracias Tsunade-sama. - respondió Naruto en tono solemne.

- No hay nada que agradecer, pues nadie en esta aldea está más calificado que tú para ocupar el cargo, desde que te conozco tu siempre me has de mostrado que amas está villa más que tu propia vida, incluso fuiste capaz de devolverle la fe en el futuro a una mujer que lo había perdido todo y cuyo único nexo con nuestra aldea era su pasado. Sabes algo tu mereces esto y mucho más, pues mientras que muchos de los aquí presentes te trataron con desprecio e indiferencia cuando eras niño, ignorando así los deseos de Yondaime Hokage, tu les respondiste con amor y dedicación. Sin importar lo mucho que los demás te humillaron, tú jamás te diste por vencido, siempre diste lo máximo y te ganaste no sólo el respeto de toda la villa, sino también sus corazones. Es por ello que hoy te honro con este reconocimiento. – dijo Tsunade con lágrimas en los ojos mientras recordaba todo lo que Naruto había hecho por ella y por toda la vida.

- Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama, juro que me esforzaré al máximo para proteger a la villa y a su gente, aun a costa de mi propia vida, pues todos y cada uno de los habitantes de esta villa son y serán siempre mi familia. – dijo Naruto visiblemente emocionado.

- Larga vida a Rokudaime Hokage, que tu fuerza y sabiduría nos guíe a través de las tormentas y la calma hacia un mejor y más brillante futuro. – dijo Tsunade haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el nuevo Hokage, acto que fue imitado por toda la aldea.

Al cabo de unos segundos la sanin levanto nuevamente la cabeza y dio por concluida la reunión luego de lo cual Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Hinata y el pequeño Jiraiya en brazos de su madre. Ingresaron a la oficina del Hokage donde Naruto hizo toma de posesión del cargo.

Mientras tanto en otros lugares de Konoha, más de uno se encontraba emocionado por la designación de Naruto, pero había cuatro personas que se encontraban especialmente felices por la designación de Naruto.

- ¿Puedes creerlo Iruka-san? No hace mucho tiempo atrás, el pequeño se encontraba allí sentando devorando cuanto tazón de ramen le ponía al frente y ahora es todo un Hokage, la verdad nadie lo merece más que él. – dijo el Sr. Teuchi, mientras le servía un enorme tazón de ramen a Iruka.

- Claro que puedo creerlo Teuchi-san, ese siempre fue su sueño y la verdad es que si algo he aprendido con Naruto, es que él puede lograr todo aquello que se proponga, Naruto siempre ha sido y será capaz de sacar lo mejor de las personas. – dijo Iruka mientras recordaba aquel episodio con Mizuki en el cual Naruto no sólo le salvo la vida, sino que se convirtió en uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Iruka tiene razón Teuchi-san, Naruto es simplemente un shinobi excepcional, capaz de superar cualquier prueba que se enfrente, aunque a veces es un tanto imprudente y cabezota, pero eso no importa, pues él siempre tiene su corazón en el lugar correcto y eso es lo verdaderamente importante. – dijo Kakashi mientras empezaba a comer su ramen.

- Es verdad, mi oni-chan es un gran chico y espero que finalmente pueda tener la vida que el siempre mereció, aún recuerdo la primera vez que vino a la tienda, de verdad que era un chico muy ruidoso, y alegre, casi siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. – dijo Ayame.

- Sí ese es Naruto y sin importar lo que pase, Naruto siempre será Naruto. – dijo Iruka sonriendo.

- Eso es cierto, disfrutemos esta comida en honor del "Hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca número uno de la aldea", Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage. - dijo Kakashi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Que así sea. – dijo Teuchi

- Por Naruto oni-chan – dijo Ayame mientras le alcanzaba una taza de té verde a todos los presentes.

Aquella noche hubo una pequeña celebración en la casa del rubio en la cual participaron todos los novatos de su generación con excepción de Sakura quien se encontraba recuperándose en el hospital.

Durante la reunión, uno de los principales temas de conversación fue lo ocurrido el día del ataque del Ranmakyukage el cual había tomado a Konoha con la guardia baja, en un lugar de la sala del rubio Hinata se encontraba conversando con Neji acerca de lo ocurrido antes y después de la llegada de Suigetsu.

FLASHBACK DE HINATA

El equipo de sensores se encontraba en la posición asignada por Shikamaru monitoreando el avance enemigo y preparando medios de comunicación con las demás fuerzas de defensa a fin de poder coordinar las acciones a tomar.

De acuerdo a lo previsto por Shikamaru las posiciones asignadas a los equipos sensores eran en teoría las más seguras.

- Todo despejado. – dijo un Chunin mientras sacaba un pergamino de su canguro para iniciar un jutsu de barrera.

- Pero ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – dijo un miembro del clan Aburame al percatarse que el encargado de la barrera había sido decapitado sin siquiera luchar.

- Rápido todos formen equipos de tres, Hyugas al centro necesitamos su byakugan, ahora, parece que… - atinó a decir un jounin del clan Nara antes de que se formaran cuatro orificios en su pecho de los cuales empezó a brotar una significativa cantidad de sangre.

- ¡Shintaru! – grito una kunoichi del clan Hyuga antes de ser derribada por un miembro de la rama secundaria, quien aparentemente sería su guardián.

- Quédese abajo Hikaru-sama, nuestro oponente es un asesino silente. – dijo el guardián mientras mantenía a su protegida contra el suelo.

- ¡Hinata cuidado! – grito Sakura, al percatarse que dos inmensas cuchillas se dirigían hacia el cuello de la esposa de su mejor amigo.

Hinata consciente del peligro que corría decidió usar su defensa rodante para evitar el ataque, consiguiendo así desviar las peligrosas cuchillas que cayeron hechas pedazos a los pies de la morena. Acto seguido activo su byakugan para intentar encontrar al asesino invisible, pero todo fue inútil, aparentemente el sujeto no se encontraba dentro del rango de visión de la morena.

Por su parte Sakura, al percatarse que el Nara aún vivía decidió intentar aplicarle los primeros auxilios necesarios, mientras sus demás compañeros luchaban desesperadamente por encontrar algún rastro que los condujera al asesino quien al cabo de un par de segundos ya había decapitado a otro de los defensores de Konoha con sus misteriosas armas invisibles al ojo humano y casi imperceptibles al byakugan.

Al parecer el asesino empleaba una técnica similar al Kamui de Obito, desvaneciendo sus armas y haciéndolas reaparecer justo antes de dar el golpe mortal, dejando tras de sí sólo algunos hilos de chakra bastante finos y difíciles de rastrear.

- Hinata, tenemos que salir de aquí dijo Kiba mientras él y Akamaru se paraban al lado de la Hyuga.

- Kiba si nos retiramos este sujeto seguirá aniquilando a nuestros compañeros, así que será mejor que descartes esa idea, ahora ve y trata de conseguir apoyo de algún tipo antes de que todos terminemos muertos. – replicó la aludida.

- ¿Por qué yo? – dijo el Inuzuka bastante disconforme con la idea de dejar a Hinata atrás.

- Porque Akamaru y tu son los más rápidos de todo el equipo, así que andando. – dijo la kunoichi con tono autoritario.

- Está bien. – concedió el domador de canes mientras iniciaba la retirada.

Mientras Hinata luchaba por mantenerse con vida, Sakura aprovechó los siguientes treinta minutos corriendo de un lado a otro del campo de batalla tratando de atender a los heridos mientras esquivaba los ataques del asesino fantasma, pues era claro que el mejor apoyo que podía brindar en ese momento era el ninjutsu médico al no poder trabar combate directo contra el peligroso atacante.

Sin embargo, la suerte de la kunoichi estaba por acabarse cuando, sin previo aviso, del suelo emergieron tres enormes lanzas de hierro, una de las cuales perforó el muslo derecho de Sakura dejándola indefensa en el suelo, lo que fue aprovechado por si adversario para lanzar un segundo ataque contra la peli rosa, quien haciendo gala de su fuerza sobre humana pulverizo de un golpe la inmensa bola de hierro que el misterioso atacante estaba lanzando contra ella, pero lamentablemente ese movimiento la dejo expuesta a un tercer ataque de un arma cortante de alguna clase, la misma que le abrió dos enormes cortes en el torso, haciéndola gritar de dolor mientras el campo de batalla se llenaba de una extraña neblina.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? Primero cuchillas invisibles y ahora esto. – dijo uno de los defensores de la aldea.

- Si quieres retiro la niebla y dejo que los maten a todos. – respondió un charco de agua en forma socarrona mientras tomaba forma humana.

- No sé quién seas, pero si no llevas una insignia de la hoja, entonces será mejor que digas tus oraciones. – sentenció uno de los defensores de la villa.

- ¡Alto estoy de su lado! Sasuke me ha ordenado ayudarlos. – dijo Suigetsu mientras usaba su enorme espada para bloquear un ataque dirigido hacia Hinata desde su punto ciego, mientras la neblina que rodeaba el campo de batalla se volvía más intensa.

Tan pronto la neblina redujo a cero la visibilidad de todos los presentes, los ataques del sanguinario asesino cesaron, lo que confirmó las sospechas del hombre de agua, el asesino, sin importar donde se encontrará, dependía de su vista para poder atacar a sus víctimas.

- ¿Chica Hyuga, eres del tipo sensor verdad? – pregunto el de los cabellos celestes.

- Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió la morena algo incomoda

- ¿Ves los hilos de chakra? – pregunto nuevamente el de la espada en tono cortante.

- Sí. – dijo Hinata intuyendo el plan del hombre de agua.

- Entonces dirígeme hacia ellos.

Luego de recibir las indicaciones de la kunoichi, Suigetsu se fundió con la bruma y cortó todos los hilos de chakra que rodeaban la zona, lo que provocó que varias decenas de armas de metal cayeran al suelo estruendosamente, mientras la niebla que rodeaba la zona se dispersó tan rápido como apareció, en tanto Kiba regresaba al campo de batalla con varios refuerzos, entre los cuales estaban Shino y la propia Shizune quien al darse cuenta de la situación de Sakura corrió en su auxilio.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Así que eso fue lo que sucedió Neji-ni-san. – dijo la morena con calma.

- Ya veo, así que ese tal Suigetsu se unió a la batalla por órdenes de Sasuke. – dijo el castaño mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras de su prima.

- ¿Qué ocurre Neji-ni-san? – pregunto la kunoichi al percatarse de la expresión ceñuda del genio Hyuga.

- Sólo estoy procesando la información que me acabas de dar. Dijiste que ese chico Suigetsu es capaz de convertirse en agua ¿Cierto? – dijo Neji mientras empezaba a palidecer.

- Sí ¿Por qué? – preguntó su prima preocupada.

- Porque creo que no debimos haberlo encerrado en una celda tradicional, bueno ya lo resolveré mañana por ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta. – dijo el castaño tratando de restarle importancia a la posible fuga del hombre de cabellos azules.

Mientras tanto en el ala de máxima seguridad de la prisión especial de Konoha un guardia que hacia su ronda de rutina se dio cuenta de que una de las celdas asignadas a los subordinados del Uchiha estaba vacía.

- Buenas noches Juugo-san ¿Podrías decirme en dónde está tu compañero? – dijo con preocupación el guardia, quien a lo largo de las últimas semanas había desarrollado una gran amistad con el aludido.

- Que tal Kai-san, si te refieres a Suigetsu, pues dijo que tenía hambre y estaba aburrido así que salió a comprar carne asada y algo de ramen para Sasuke y para mí, debe estar regreso en una hora aproximadamente. – dijo Juugo con la tranquilidad de quien le está dando la hora a otra persona.

FLASHBACK DE SUIGETSU

- Hey Juugo, estoy algo aburrido, voy a dar una vuelta y traer algo de comida ¿Quieres algo en especial? – pregunto el chico de cabello celeste.

- Podrías traerme algo de ramen vegetariano. – respondió el interpelado con calma.

- Está bien, por cierto, sabrás ¿Dónde están Karin y Sasuke, quizá se les antoje algo también y si no les traigo nada Sasuke es capaz de asesinarme. – dijo Suigetsu sonriendo.

- Sasuke está en el nivel más alto custodiado por cuatro anbus, en cuanto a Karin, tengo entendido que fue trasladada a una prisión de mínima seguridad algunas semanas antes de nuestra llegada, al parecer debido a su colaboración con la villa cuenta con ciertos privilegios que los demás prisioneros no. – respondió Juugo mientras se acercaba a la ventana de su celda.

- Ya veo, bueno entonces me voy. – dijo Suigetsu mientras tomaba su forma líquida.

Al cabo de unos minutos en la celda del Uchiha.

- Hola Suigetsu ¿Qué quieres aquí? – pregunto el Uchiha con calma.

- Yo sólo pasaba por aquí y quería saber si quieres que te traiga algo de comer. – respondió el aludido mientras asumía su forma humana.

- Ramen de carne. – dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a su ventana para observar Konoha.

- ¿Ramen, tú también? – dijo Suigetsu algo incrédulo.

- Sí, es un extraño gusto que he desarrollado estando aquí, pero te advierto que debe ser del ramen que prepara el viejo Teuchi de la tienda Ichiraku, de lo contrario te pondré a secar al sol bajo una lupa. – dijo Sasuke mientras maldecía a Naruto por contagiarle su adicción al ramen.

- Está bien, no tienes que ser tan gráfico. – dijo Suigetsu mientras palidecía un poco.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Disculpa me puedes decir donde encuentro la tienda de Ichiraku. – preguntó Suigetsu a un aldeano que transitaba por la vía principal.

- Sí claro, sigue de frente por esta vía unas cinco o seis cuadras hasta que encuentres un pequeño puesto de ramen al lado izquierdo y ya llegaste. – dijo el aldeano sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias. – dijo el shinobi mientras reanudaba la marcha.

Luego de comprar el ramen para sus amigos, Suigetsu se puso en marcha hacia la prisión sólo para notar que los guardias ya se habían preparado para salir en su búsqueda.

- ¿Disculpa pero que está ocurriendo aquí? – pregunto el hombre de agua a uno de los miembros del equipo de búsqueda.

- Un prisionero ha escapado y nos estamos preparando para buscarlo. – respondió el guardia quien por cierto pertenecía al clan Inuzuka.

- Es una lástima, espero que el sujeto no sea peligroso. – dijo Suigetsu mientras seguía caminando hacia la puerta de la prisión antes de ser detenido por otros dos guardias.

- Hey usted a donde se dirige, las horas de visita ya terminaron. – dijo uno de los guardias mientras su colega repartía el expediente del propio Suigetsu a los diferentes grupos de búsqueda.

- Yo, pues voy a mi habitación si me permite. – dijo el interpelado con calma.

- Es él. – dijo el otro guardia al reconocerlo plenamente.

- ¿Soy yo? ¿Yo qué? – dijo el peli celeste mientras sonreía.

- El que escapo. – respondió el guardia mientras asumía su pose de combate.

- Escapar, yo sólo salí a comprar comida. – dijo el aludido indignado, provocando que todos los guardias lo vieran con una expresión de confusión en su rostro mientras les escurría una gota por la nuca la estilo anime. – Ahora si me disculpan el ramen se está enfriando y si eso pasa Sasuke me mata. - dijo Suigetsu mientras ingresaba a la prisión como si de un hotel se tratase.

Mientas todos los guardias se recuperaban de la impresión causada por el regreso de Suigetsu a su celda luego de cumplir con su "delivery", dos kunoichis celebraban una fiesta privada en la residencia Senjuu.

- Vaya así que eso fue lo que ocurrió con Sakura. Gracias al cielo que llegaste a tiempo, recuérdame agradecerle a Kiba por su ayuda. – dijo una rubia voluptuosa mientras bebía un poco de sake.

- Cambiando de tema Tsunade-sama ¿Cree Usted que es prudente nombrar Rokudaime Hokage a Naruto? No es que cuestione su decisión, pero creo que le falta un poco de experiencia para el cargo. – dijo su compañera, mientras recogía su cabello castaño en una cola de caballo.

- Ya para con eso Shizune, ya suenas como esos viejos, además si lo piensas bien todos ganamos, yo me libero del incesante papeleo y vuelvo a lo realmente importante.

- ¿El sake y las apuestas? – pregunto recelosa la castaña.

- Sí, digo no ¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo Tsunade indignada – Me refiero a la medicina.

- Lo siento Tsunade-sama. – dijo la aludida mientras cargaba a un pequeño cerdo y lo ponía sobre su regazo.

- Lo siento, sí claro. – dijo la sanin tratando de sonar indignada.

- En serio Tsunade-sama. – rogó Shizune poniendo ojos de cachorro regañado.

- Te perdono sólo si me prometes que vas a permanecer en tu puesto de asistente del Hokage. – dijo la rubia sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Está bien. – concedió la castaña. – Tsunade-sama es cierto lo que comentan de ese chico Juugo que es más fuerte que Usted.

- Más fuerte no, más rápido sí, al menos en modo bestia. – dijo la sanin mientras recordaba lo ocurrido durante la última batalla por Konoha.

FLASHBACK DE TSUNADE

- ¡Maldición! ¿Qué están esperando? Maten a todos esos m,alditos perros, son órdenes directas del Ranmakyukage. – gritaba el maestro del raiton mientras él y sus subordinados atacaban sin piedad al clan Nara.

- ¿Te crees mucho no? – grito furiosa Tsume Inuzuka mientras ella y su fiel perro se lanzaban sobre el invasor, sólo para ser atravesadas por un violento relámpago.

- Una perra, siempre será una perra, sin importar que tan rabiosa este. No hay nada que tu o tu gente pueda hacer contra mis tropas, el día de hoy el clan Inuzuka se convertirá en historia antigua. – dijo el maestro del Raiton antes de dar un enorme salto hacia atrás para esquivar una enorme roca que cayo justo donde él había estado parado segundos antes.

Acto seguido hicieron su aparición Tsunade y los refuerzos de la hoja, quienes se incorporaron a la batalla por las tierras del clan Inuzuka poniendo su máximo esfuerzo en ello.

Aunque las tropas del maestro del rayo no resultaron muy difíciles de vencer el propio maestro del rayo sí que era una verdadera máquina de matar perfectamente calibrada, pues en cuestión de cinco minutos ya había matado a ocho de los defensores de Konoha mientras esquivaba los violentos golpes de la sanin.

- Katsuyu, ayuda a Tsume y su perro, mientras yo me encargo de ese miserable. – dijo la sanin mientras golpeaba violentamente a otro de los hombres del Ranmakyukage pulverizando las costillas de su adversario.

- Al parecer eres fuerte rubia, pero de nada te sirve tu fuerza si primero no eres capaz de tocarme. – reclamó el maestro del raiton mientras corría alrededor de la sanin y la atacaba de todas las direcciones posibles.

Durante varios minutos Tsunade tuvo que soportar el incesante ataque del maestro del raiton, quien se desplazaba a velocidades casi supersónica, tanto para atacar como para retirarse y liberar el poder de su raiton.

- ¡Hasta aquí ya estoy harto de esto! – grito la sanin mientras golpeaba el suelo triturándolo bajo sus pies.

- Es inútil, mientras no seas capaz de tocarme no tendrás ninguna oportunidad, además destruir la tierra no me afecta. – se burló el maestro del raiton.

- Tsunade-sama déjemelo a mí, Usted vaya a atender a los heridos quienes si necesitan de su ayuda.

- Ten cuidado Juugo, el sujeto es rápido y sus jutsus impredecibles. – dijo la Sanin mientras cedía su lugar al recién llegado.

- Nadie es más rápido que yo cuando me transformó. – dijo el peli naranja mientras asumía su modo bestia.

Tal como Juugo lo auguro, pese a la velocidad supersónica de su adversario, el joven shinobi no tardó mucho en lanzarse a la acción.

El maestro del raiton al darse cuenta que su adversario no era alguien con quien pudiera jugar se preparó para lanzar un devastador jutsu de raiton, el cual Juugo esquivo por muy pocos milímetros.

- Esto es imposible, nadie puede ser más rápido que la luz. – dijo el maestro del raiton mientras intentaba hacer otro jutsu al tiempo que Juugo lo golpeaba fuertemente en la quijada haciéndolo retroceder.

Mientras más se prolongaba la lucha entre Juugo y el maestro del raiton este veía como sus tropas estaba siendo aplastadas por las fuerzas de Konoha, lo que lo forzó a ordenar la retirada, antes de recibir un daño serio.

- Maldito cobarde. – dijo Juugo mientras se acercaba a la Hokage con calma para brindarle todo el apoyo que esta requiriera.

- Gracias Juugo, pero tu ayuda no era necesaria. – dijo Tsunade con calma.

- Lo sé Tsunade-sama pero si la lucha entre Usted y ese sujeto se hubiera prolongado más de lo necesario las pérdidas hubieran sido mayores para Konoha. – respondió el aludido.

- Tienes razón. – concedió la sanin, mientras se daba cuenta la gran diferencia de velocidad que existía entre ella y Juugo.

FIN DEL FLAHSBACK

- Lo hubieras visto Shizune, ese muchacho es como un leopardo, una vez que empieza a correr difícilmente puede ser detenido, espero poder curarlo pronto, pues estoy convencida de que sería un gran aliado para la aldea. – dijo la sanin sonriendo.

- Entonces Tsunade-sama me dice que lo que definió la batalla por las tierras de los Inuzuka fue la velocidad y no la fuerza. – dijo la castaña confundida.

- Exacto. Juugo puede correr a una velocidad sorprendente y sus golpes aunque no son tan fuertes como los míos, son excesivamente precisos y afilados, mira que golpear a ese sujeto aun mientras está esquivando sus jutsus, eso es algo que yo no podría hacer, al menos no con esa facilidad. – respondió la rubia sonriendo, mientras recordaba como Juugo le había roto la quijada y algunas costillas a su adversario, todo ello con las manos desnudas.

Regresando a la residencia Namikaze, una vez que la fiesta hubo terminado Hinata observo a su esposo un tanto taciturno.

- ¿Te sucede algo Naruto? – preguntó la morena con calma.

- No es nada Hina, sólo que en ocasiones siento que tanto Kurama como yo actuamos de una forma muy violenta y no me siento cómodo con eso. – dijo el rubio mientras terminaba de lavar los platos.

- Naruto, tú sabes bien como es Kurama, no te puedes culpar a ti mismo cada vez que a ese viejo zorro se le pasa la mano. – dijo Hinata tratando de animarlo.

- Lo sé amor, pero si hubiera una forma de que él se calmara una poco durante la batalla me sentiría mucho más tranquilo. – respondió su esposo.

- Habla con él y dale un poco más de tiempo, si alguien puede convencerlo de no extralimitarse eres tú, pero recuerda que en el estilo de vida shinobi, le mínimo atisbo de duda durante una batalla podría conducirte a la muerte. – dijo la kunoichi mientras cargaba a su hijo en brazos recordándole a Naruto que ahora más que nunca tenía motivos de sobra para estar vivo.

- Tienes razón Hinata, creo que por ahora me conformaré con que Kurama no use más fuerza de la necesaria. ¿Escuchaste eso viejo zorro? – dijo el rubio alzando la voz mientras Hinata movía la cabeza de lado a lado, al tiempo que le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa a su esposo quien parecía haber recuperado su energía de siempre.

- **Ya te hoy escandaloso, está bien tienes mi palabra que no voy a exagerar la próxima vez, pero déjame dormir o de lo contrario la próxima vez no sólo los trituro sino que además los devoro sólo para indigestarte. – **respondió el Kyubi mientras sonreía socarronamente.

- Gracias Kurama. – dijo Naruto sabiendo de antemano que el bijuu sólo bromeaba acerca de devorar a sus adversarios o al menos eso creía él.

Los días siguientes fueron de mucha actividad para Naruto, entre tomar posesión del cargo, organizar la próxima reunión de los cinco kages y dirigir las investigaciones sobre el Ranmakyukage al rubio no le quedaba mucho tiempo libre para pasarlo con su familia y su equipo. Sin embargo, él sabía que todo eso era en beneficio de la aldea y de vez en cuando se ayudaba con algunos clones.

Sin embargo, cuando su equipo debía salir a misiones de rango C o B, Naruto siempre encontraba algún ninja de su generación que estuviera dispuesto a apoyarlo con el tema.

No conforme con ello, aún quedaba el asunto de la excarcelación de Sasuke y cómo resolverla, pues necesitaba convencer a los cinco kages de que le permitan liberar al Uchiha, lo cuál no sería fácil, en especial conociendo al Raikage, quien realmente detestaba a Sasuke.


	40. Chapter 40: Pecados del Pasado

Estimados Lectores:

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la semana, el cual promete sorprender a más de uno, confieso que es algo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo (Inner: Creánle, yo mismo vi como dsifruto haciendo esto, me da un poco de pena por los pobres viejos, epro ni modo, así es él a veces) Otra vez tu con los spoilers ¿No aprendiste la semana pasada? ¿Acaso quieres pasar otra semana a pan y agua? (Inner: Nooo, aunque me hizo bien para la dieta XD.)

Bueno amigos míos os adelanto ya me encuentro trabajando en los que probablemente sean los cinco capítulos finales del fic, pero aun tengo unos cuantos por publicar, pero antes voy a insertar el disclaimer a todos los previamente publicados, probablemente lo haga este fin de semana. (Inner: como que ya tetardaste un poco no?) Ya va ¿Qué acaso eres mi consciencia o qué? (Inner: Obvio que soy tu consciencia, soy tu Inner y te recuerdo que tienes que repensar la idea de incluir a tu "Yami" en tu próximo fic) Eso aun no lo decido pero si sigues molestando quizá lo haga. (Inner: Si lo haces te vas a arrepentir ¬_¬)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Pecados del Pasado

En esta ocasión la reunión de los kages tendría lugar en Suna, cada uno de los kage tenía derecho a hacerse acompañar por dos escoltas, tal como lo hicieron durante la primera reunión hace ya casi dos años atrás.

En esta ocasión, los escoltas de Naruto serían la propia Tsunade y lord Hiashi, la primera de ellos designada a solicitud del concejo en tanto que el segundo fue designado a solicitud de su esposa.

Cuando Naruto llegó a la reunión, los otros kages se sorprendieron mucho de contar también con la presencia de la quinta Hokage, sin embargo Tsunade aclaró que la única razón de su presencia era la de escoltar a Rokudaime Hokage y que sólo sería él quien hablara en representación de Konoha.

La primera parte de la reunión transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, analizando las cuestiones cotidianas propias de cada villa, sin embargo, las cosas estaban por tornarse muy tensas pues luego de tratar los asuntos sencillos, entre ellos determinar la sede de los exámenes Chunin del presente año, llegó el momento de hablar sobre el Ranmakyukage.

En ese momento Naruto dio un informe pormenorizado a los demás kages de lo ocurrido durante el ataque a la villa y la poca información obtenida de los prisioneros sobre la identidad y planes del misterioso enemigo, omitiendo mencionar cualquier cosa relacionada a la ayuda de Sasuke, lo que llamó la atención de Tsunade.

En ese momento el Raikage solicitó que se le permita enviar a un interrogador de elite para colaborar con Konoha, a lo cual Naruto accedió gustoso.

Una vez cerrado el tema del Ranmakyukage, y declarado este como un criminal de Rango S, el Kazekage procedió a dar por cerrada la sesión. Sin embargo, el rubio solicitó el uso de la palabra por unos minutos adicionales, a lo cual tanto Gaara como los demás kages accedieron gustosamente.

- Estimados kages, como bien sabrán hace algún tiempo, Uchiha Sasuke se encuentra recluido en una prisión de máxima seguridad en Konohagakure. Sin embargo, el día de hoy vengo a solicitar su indulgencia para dicho shinobi. – dijo el rubio tranquilamente, mientras que la expresión en el rostro del Raikage cambiaba radicalmente.

- Eso de ninguna manera, Uchiha Sasuke no sólo es un criminal de Rango S, sino que es descendiente del mismo Madara quien alguna vez amenazo con destruir el mundo y a todos aquellos que lo habitan. – dijo el Raikage, golpeando la mesa con su mano.

- Me temo que el Raikage-sama tiene razón Naruto, Sasuke es un sujeto muy peligroso y no podemos permitir que viaje a su libre albedrío. – dijo Gaara con total calma, tratando de convencer a su amigo de que se olvide del tema.

- Si me lo permiten, dignísimos kages, quiero asegurarles que Uchiha Sasuke ya no es el mismo de antes, él ha cambiado mucho, incluso durante el ataque a Konoha él prestó un servicio invaluable a la villa y es gracias a su fuerza que Konoha no sufrió más bajas. – dijo Naruto tratando de calmar los ánimos y llamar la atención de los demás kages.

- Hokage-sama podría decirnos con exactitud, ¿Qué clase de servicio le presto el Uchiha a su villa? – pregunto la Mizukage mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su puño izquierdo.

- No puedes hablar en serio Mei. – dijo el Raikage mientras observaba la actitud pasiva de la Mizukage.

- ¿Qué daño nos puede hacer escucharlo Raikage-sama? – dijo el Tsuhikage mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre ambos puños.

- Está bien Onoki-dono, pero que quede claro que creo que esto es una mala idea, cualquier cosa relacionada con los Uchiha no son más que problemas. – dijo "A" mientras se ponía cómodo.

- Continúa por favor Naruto. – dijo el Kazekage en su tono monocorde de siempre.

- Durante el ataque a Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke luchó a mi lado para salvar la villa, arriesgando su vida por el bienestar de otros, incluso envió a sus subordinados a prestar asistencia a los defensores de Konoha. Sin embargo eso no es todo lo que tengo que decir, pues durante los últimos meses he tenido múltiples entrevistas con Sasuke y creo sinceramente en su cambio. Por eso solicitó el permiso de este concejo para poner a Sasuke en libertad condicional y reincorporarlo a la lista de shinobis activos de Konohagakure. – dijo Naruto.

- ¿Qué garantía nos das que tu amigo no va a volver a la senda de la oscuridad? – preguntó nuevamente el Raikage.

- La única garantía que puedo ofrecerles es mi propia vida, si por alguna razón esta decisión demuestra ser equivocada, yo personalmente volveré a encerrar a Sasuke y ordenaré su inmediata ejecución, luego de lo cual pondré mi propia vida a vuestra disposición. – dijo el rubio con calma.

- En realidad tienes mucha fe en su cambio ¿Verdad Naruto? – dijo el peli rojo mientras lo observaba a los ojos.

- Claro que sí Kazekage-sama. – respondió el aludido mirándolo a los ojos.

- Está bien, en nombre de Sunagakure, prestó mi consentimiento, pero antes de que los demás kages emitan su voto, quiero decirles algo. En todo el tiempo que conozco al Rokudaime Hokage, he sido testigo de cómo el Hokage es una persona capaz de cambiar los corazones y las vidas de los hombres que lo rodean y no creo que Uchiha Sasuke sea una excepción. – dijo Gaara con total calma.

- Con el debido respeto nobles kages, solicitó vuestra venia para hablar en mi propio nombre, sin que ello implique vinculación alguna con Konohagakure. - dijo Tsunade esperando la venia de todos los presentes.

- Adelante Tsunade-hime te escuchamos. – dijo Onoki.

- Las palabras del Kazekage no sólo son ciertas, sino que yo misma soy un ejemplo viviente de ello, cuando conocí a Naruto, mi vida carecía de un verdadero sentido y de no ser por él, yo no hubiera sido capaz de retomar el camino correcto, él cambio mi vida y gracias a él me convertí en Hokage. – dijo la sanin antes de volver a guardar silencio.

- Habiendo escuchado estos testimonios yo Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage, presto mi consentimiento en representación de mi aldea.

- Así que los más jóvenes están de acuerdo en algo, entonces ¿Quién soy yo? Para oponerme a su deseo. Sin embargo, dejo claro algo, tomó muy en serio el ofrecimiento de Rokudaime Hokage, así que espero que llegada la hora, si es que esta acontece, él cumpla su palabra, sólo bajo estos términos, yo Onoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage, prestaré mi consentimiento en representación de mi gente.

- Está bien que así sea, pero quiero poner una condición adicional. – dijo el Raikage.

- Nómbrela. – dijo Naruto

- Ser yo quien ejecute al Uchiha si el vuelve a traicionar la confianza que el Rokudaime Hokage le ofrece. – dijo "A" con total seriedad.

- Aceptada. – respondió el Hokage sin siquiera dudarlo.

Una vez terminada la sesión, Naruto se reunió a solas son el Kazekage quien se encontraba un poco preocupado por el ofrecimiento de Naruto al concejo de los kages.

- ¿Naruto sabes que estás arriesgando demasiado por Sasuke? – preguntó Gaara con total tranquilidad.

- Sí lo sé Gaara, pero yo confío en Sasuke y sé que no me va a decepcionar. – respondió el rubio.

- Sabes Naruto, cuando me enteré de tu designación como Rokudaime Hokage sentí una gran alegría por ti, pero a la vez me preocupaba que no estuvieras del todo listo para ocupar ese cargo, te lo digo porque eres mi amigo y no por otra razón, las decisiones de un kage por pequeñas que parezcan pueden afectar a todas las personas que viven en la villa, es por eso que no debes ser tan impulsivo, aun te falta aprender a dominar tus emociones y espero por tu bien y el de Konoha que logres hacerlo. – dijo Gaara mientras le ofrecía un vaso con agua a su amigo.

- Te agradezco el consejo Gaara, pero existen ciertas situaciones en las cuales el simple razonamiento no basta para resolver un problema. Es un hecho de que aún tengo algunas cosas por aprender, pero confía en mi Gaara no pienso fallarle a mi gente. – dijo el Hokage con tranquilidad.

- Eso espero amigo, pero si necesitas ayuda o algún consejo, por favor no dudes en pedirlo, sabes que siempre contarás conmigo y con quienes te rodean. – dijo el Kazekage antes de beber un poco de agua.

- Gracias Gaara, bueno debo irme, Konoha me reclama. Ah me olvidaba, por favor guarda este objeto en un lugar seguro. – dijo el Hokage mientras le entregaba un kunai de tres puntas a su amigo con unos extraños sellos grabados en su interior.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el peli rojo intrigado.

- Es un kunai especial que me permite usar mi jutsu de teletransportación a través de largas distancias. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Ya veo, lo guardaré en un lugar seguro. – dijo Gaara mientras guardaba el kunai en su cangurera.

El camino de regreso a Konoha fue bastante tranquilo, aunque Hiashi y Tsunade estaban preocupados por la decisión de Naruto, prefirieron guardar silencio y respetar la misma, después de todo, él era el Hokage ahora, por lo tanto ellos no tenían ninguna autoridad para cuestionar sus decisiones.

Una vez de vuelta en Konoha, Naruto se dirigió de inmediato a su despacho, pues tenía que hacerse cargo de todo el papeleo acumulado en los siete días que paso fuera de la aldea.

- Debí haber dejado un kage bunshin para que se hiciera cargo de esto, ya se porque la vieja se quejaba tanto. – dijo el rubio mientras terminaba de revisar unas solicitudes.

- Hokage-sama Sai ha venido a verlo. – dijo Shizune, mientras ingresaba a la oficina de Naruto.

- Gracias Shizune, que pase por favor, y te agradeceré que de ahora en adelante me llames simplemente Naruto, no me acostumbro a que las personas de mi entorno me llamen Hokage-sama. – dijo el jinchriki mientras dejaba de lado el papeleo.

- Buenos días Hokage-sama. – dijo Sai.

- Otro. Sai ya te lo dije antes de partir, llámame Naruto. Bueno ¿Conseguiste los expedientes de Danzou? – dijo el Hokage al recién llegado.

- Sí, pero no te va a gustar lo que hay en ellos, al parecer Danzou trabajo en muchas ocasiones en complicidad con el concejo para eliminar a los enemigos de la aldea desde las sombras, pero lo que hizo con los Uchiha es simplemente imperdonable. – dijo Sai evadiendo la mirada de Naruto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – preguntó el rubio.

- Es mejor que lo leas tu mismo. – dijo Sai entregándole una carpeta etiquetada como Izanagi.

- Muy bien vamos a ver qué es exactamente lo que ocurrió. – dijo el Uzumaki mientras empezaba a ojear la carpeta.

Conforme Naruto pasaba las páginas de la carpeta, sentía como su estómago se revolvía, pocas veces el rubio había sentido tanta rabia, Danzou experimento con los cadáveres de los Uchiha sólo para hacerse más poderoso. Él le arranco los ojos a los miembros más poderosos del clan entre ellos los padres de Sasuke e Itachi y los inserto en su brazo, sólo para obtener más poder.

Naruto sabía muy bien que Danzou no era exactamente un buen sujeto, pero lo que hizo no tenía nombre, el manipuló al concejo para que autorizaran el exterminio de los Uchiha y utilizó a Itachi como si se tratara de un simple peón para hacer su trabajo sucio.

En ese momento Naruto cerró la carpeta y golpeo su escritorio con bastante fuerza, pero obviamente este resistió el golpe.

- Sai, necesito que hagas algo por mí, a partir de la fecha tú te harás cargo de todos los asuntos de raíz y me reportarás directamente a mí. – dijo el rubio.

- Pero raíz siempre ha reportado directo al concejo. – respondió el aludido

- Ya no más, en especial porque el concejo está a punto de ser revocado, pero primero voy a liberar a Sasuke, necesito que vayas por mi esposa y le digas que venga urgentemente. Voy a necesitar su ayuda con esto. – añadió el Hokage.

- No crees que eso sea demasiado para ella. – dijo el anbu mientras señalaba a la carpeta sobre el escritorio de Naruto.

- Ella es una kunoichi entrenada, hija del líder del clan Hyuga, así que es perfectamente capaz de resistirlo. Ahora ve por ella por favor. – dijo el rubio.

- Como mande Hokage-sama. – dijo el anbu antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

- Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre. Por kami-sama que tengo que hacer para que me hagan caso. Shizune necesito que convoques a Kakashi, Tsunade y Hiashi, quiero que estén aquí a las 18:00 horas de hoy. ¿Está claro? – dijo Naruto mientras salía de su oficina.

- Sí Naruto-kun, lo haré de inmediato. – respondió su secretaria.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hinata se reunió con Naruto en su despacho.

- Mi amor necesito que me ayudes a redactar un manifiesto que explique quién es el verdadero responsable de la masacre de los Uchiha y como su sed de poder lo llevó a profanar los cuerpos sólo para aumentar su poder. Sé que quizá la información en esta carpeta te resulte repulsiva pero es la verdad, Danzou manipulo al concejo para que le permitieran acabar con los Uchiha sólo para apropiarse de los secretos del sharingan lo cual es imperdonable. Te lo encargo a ti porque sé que sólo tú eres capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacer público este hecho. – dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba una copia del expediente a su esposa.

- Está bien mí amor, déjalo en mis manos yo me haré cargo de todo. – dijo la kunoichi mientras desaparecía en medio de un remolino de hojas.

Algunos minutos más tarde, el Hokage hizo un acto de presencia en la prisión especial donde se encontraba recluido Sasuke, llevando consigo la orden de libertad condicional del Uchiha.

- Hola Sasuke ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto el rubio a su amigo.

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas he estado mejor, pero al menos la comida es buena y los guardias ya no me tratan tan mal como antes. – respondió el Uchiha mientras se sentaba sobre su cama.

- Ya veo me alegra escuchar eso, parece que ya te has acostumbrado a tu celda, es una lástima, pues hoy mismo sales de aquí para regresar a la casa de tus padres. – dijo Naruto mientras dejaba un papel sobre la mesa del Uchiha.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Si es una de tus bromas te voy patear el trasero tan fuerte que lo sentirá hasta el Hachidaime Hokage ¿Está claro dobe? – dijo el peli negro, mientras se ponía de pie.

- Brincos dieras teme, pero es verdad, el concejo de los kage me ha autorizado a liberarte, pero hay una condición a partir de hoy servirás como uno de mis anbus personales, pues de ese modo podré tenerte vigilado y mantenerte lejos de los problema ¿Aceptas mis términos? – dijo el Hokage mientras le ofrecía su mano al Uchiha.

- Está bien acepto. - dijo el aludido estrechando la mano de su amigo.

- Me olvidaba Sasuke, hay una cosa más no podrás dejar la aldea sin compañía, eso sólo por seguridad, pero no te preocupes no voy a ponerte niñera, sólo te asignaré compañeros que estén a tu nivel, entiéndase gente que te trate como su igual. – dijo el jinchuriki mientras la expresión de su amigo se tornaba un tanto seria. - No me mires así, es sólo por seguridad, allí afuera aún quedan algunas personas que no confían en ti y trataran de matarte si les das la oportunidad, así que no veo sentido en ponerles las cosas tan fáciles.

- Está bien, como gustes Naruto. – dijo el Uchiha resignado.

- Por cierto, el día de hoy Sai encontró unos documentos que me permitirán limpiar el nombre de Itachi y los demás miembros del clan Uchiha, son los archivos personales de Danzou, tengo una copia en mi oficina si quieres leerlos, aunque la verdad toda la información que contienen es muy desagradable, pero te ofrezco acceso a la misma como una señal de la confianza que tengo depositada en ti, sé que sabrás aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad que el destino te concede. Bueno debo irme, tengo una cita con el nuevo concejo de la aldea. Por cierto ya todos los papeles están listos, puedes dejar tu celda cuando gustes. – dijo Naruto mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al shinobi de cabello negro.

- Naruto. Muchas gracias. – dijo Sasuke, antes de volver a estrechar la mano de su amigo.

Exactamente a las 18:00 horas del mismo día los tres convocados se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage preguntándose cuál sería el motivo de su presencia en la oficina de Naruto.

- Muchas gracias por venir. Imagino que se preguntan el por qué los he convocado con tanta urgencia, pues bien la respuesta es simple, luego de leer la documentación que explica todos los secretos tras el genocidio de los Uchiha, he decidido que es hora de un cambio en la aldea, pero ese cambio sólo será posible con un nuevo concejo. – dijo Naruto con serenidad.

- Naruto ¿Estás planeando derrocar al concejo de la aldea? - preguntó Tsunade bastante desconcertada.

- Exactamente eso es lo que pienso hacer, es por ello que os he convocado a ustedes tres, pues creo que son las personas más idóneas para ocupar el lugar del concejo. – dijo el rubio tranquilamente mientras le entregaba una copia del expediente a cada uno de los presentes.

- Naruto, sinceramente creo que te estás extralimitando. – dijo Kakashi.

- Por favor Kakashi-sensei, antes de continuar con esta reunión me gustaría que revisaran detenidamente la carpeta que les estoy entregando. – dijo el Hokage mientras tomaba asiento.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, finalmente Hiashi se puso de pie y cerró la carpeta con una expresión de asco en su rostro.

- No puedo creer que Danzou haya sido capaz de todo esto. – dijo Hiashi mientras depositaba sobre el escritorio del Hokage.

- Bueno, no sé si estos documentos provengan del despacho de Danzou, pero en definitiva vienen de raíz, pues al margen de los mismos se encuentra el código que los identifica como archivos confidenciales anbu y el escudo de la división de origen. – dijo el ninja que copia.

- Esa cucaracha, como fue capaz de algo así, si Sasuke no lo hubiera matado, yo misma iría a arreglar cuentas con él ahora mismo. – dijo Tsunade mientras veía con horror las notas de los experimentos de Danzou.

- Naruto, aunque estos documentos sean auténticos no veo porque razón deberíamos reemplazar al concejo. – pregunto Hiashi.

- La pregunta es válida Hiashi-sama y la respuesta es simple. El actual concejo no sólo le brindó a Danzou todas las facilidades necesarias para perpetrar el genocidio de los Uchiha, sino que además se hizo de la vista gorda con sus posteriores experimentos. Lo cual pone en evidencia la nula calidad moral de nuestros concejales o peor aún lo fácil que resulta engañarlos o manipularlos. Sin importar cuál sea el caso, creo que la aldea merece contar con un concejo que se preocupe más por la seguridad y la salud de los ciudadanos de Konoha que por el simple balance de poder. – dijo el jinchuriki con calma.

- Tienes razón Naruto, cuenta conmigo. – dijo el peli gris.

- También conmigo. – dijo la sanin poniéndose de pie.

- Está bien, pero que quede claro que esto lo hago en beneficio de la aldea. – dijo Hiashi.

- Muy bien el concejo se reunirá esta noche a las 20:00 horas, ese será el momento en el cual forzaremos al concejo a renunciar, por ahora sólo nos resta esperar. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Finalmente a las 20:00 del mismo día, Naruto, Tsunade, Hiashi y Kakashi se dirigieron la sala del concejo en la cual se encontraban dos ancianos quienes se encontraban disertando sobre la identidad del Ranmakyukage y cuál sería su interés en Konoha.

- Buenas noches, concejales. – dijo el jinchuriki mientras ingresaba en la sala con su comitiva.

- Hokage-sama a que debemos el placer de su visita. – preguntó una mujer de unos 75 año de edad que llevaba el cabello recogido en un gran moño sobre su cabeza.

- Me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre un asunto de suma importancia Koharu-sama, espero me sepan comprender y tengan a bien prestarme toda su atención. – respondió Naruto mientras tomaba asiento con sus acompañantes.

- Pues bien Hokage-sama, lo escuchamos. – dijo el segundo miembro del concejo, un anciano de unos 75 años que llevaba unas pequeñas gafas redondas sobre sus ojos y una pequeña barba gris.

- Pues básicamente quiero hablarles sobre el genocidio de los Uchiha, sé que el tema es un tanto antiguo pero no por eso deja de tener importancia Homura-sama. – dijo el rubio mientras observaba la reacción de los concejales.

- Pues bien adelante lo escuchamos. - respondió el aludido con total calma.

- Recientemente he tenido acceso a cierta información que pone en evidencia no sólo que Uchiha Itachi es inocente del genocidio de los Uchiha, sino que además existió una tercera persona que movió los hilos desde las sombras, me refiero a Danzou Shimura – dijo Naruto

- Esa es una acusación muy seria joven Hokage, espero que tenga pruebas de sus palabras, en especial porque el supuesto responsable no se encuentra presente para realizar su descargo. – respondió Homura bastante serio.

- Por favor concejales no se empeñen en negarlo, en esta carpeta existe información que explica claramente como Danzou los manipulo para que accedieran a autorizar la intervención de raíz. – dijo Naruto bastante serio.

- Con todo respeto Hokage-sama, los Uchiha planeaban un golpe de estado y Danzou nos presentó pruebas sólidas sobre ello. – respondió Koharu, quien parecía bastante incómoda con el tema.

- Sí ¿Pero eso acaso justifica autorizar un genocidio? – preguntó el rubio sin perder la calma.

- Según la información proporcionada por raíz no existía otro curso de acción. – replicó Homura un poco molesto.

- Señores ¿Acaso ustedes se dignaron a hablar con los Uchiha antes de ordenar su asesinato? – preguntó Naruto empezando a perder la paciencia ante las palabras de Homura.

- Pues no, pero tampoco podíamos arriesgarnos a una guerra civil. – replicó de nuevo Homura.

- Ya basta Homura, hasta cuando piensas defender a Danzou ¿Por qué no lo admites? Nos equivocamos al escucharlo. Debimos hacerle caso a Hiruzen cuando aún había tiempo, está bien Danzou era nuestro amigo, pero no podemos ignorar lo que hizo y no sé tú, pero yo ya estoy cansada de vivir con esta culpa. – dijo la vieja Koharu increpando a Homura por su respuesta.

- Pero Koharu, tu sabes bien que lo hicimos por el bienestar de la aldea. – dijo nuevamente su compañero.

- Homura ya basta, sólo admítelo al igual que yo y continúa con tu vida, Hokage-sama le ruego su perdón y le agradeceré que acepte mi renuncia al cargo de concejal de Konohagakure. – dijo Koharu, sin perder la compostura

- ¿Admitir qué? Que traicioné a mi mejor amigo, que le fallé a la aldea y que permití un baño de sangre innecesario. Pues bien, ya lo dije y ¿Ahora qué? – dijo Homura con rabia.

- Concejal Homura, quiero que sepa que voy a hacer pública la verdad y pondré mucho énfasis en explicar cómo Danzou Shimura engañó al concejo para destruir al clan Uchiha sólo para apropiarse del sharingan. Ahora si tiene a bien presentar su renuncia, con gusto yo la aceptaré. – dijo Naruto

- Está bien Naruto, tú ganas. – dijo Homura, mientras se ponía de pie y abandonaba la sala.

- Hokage-sama, disculpe a Homura, cada vez que tratamos el tema suele caer en la negación, sé que nuestro error le costó la vida a muchas personas, por ello agradeceré vuestra indulgencia. – dijo Koharu haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de ponerse de pie.

- Koharu oba-sama, no se preocupe, yo no les guardo rencor alguno, desde mi punto de vista ustedes son tan víctimas de las circunstancias como los Uchiha, nadie podría sospechar jamás cuales eran los verdaderos motivos detrás de las acciones de Danzou. - dijo el rubio con calma.

- Tsunade-hime, ya veo por qué lo escogiste, aun contra nuestra recomendación, por un momento me recordó tanto a Hiruzen, Uzumaki Naruto, serás un gran Hokage. – dijo la anciana antes de darle una sonrisa y retirarse de la sala.

- Pensé que esto sería más difícil. – dijo el rubio mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su puño izquierdo.

- Lo manejaste muy bien Naruto. - dijo Kakashi poniendo su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su antiguo alumno.

- Bueno ante la renuncia de los concejales Homura y Koharu, en este acto, yo Uzumaki Naruto, en mi calidad de Rokudaime Hokage, designó como nuevos concejales de la aldea a Senju Tsunade, Hyuga Hiashi y Hatake Kakashi. ¿Juran desempeñar el cargo velando siempre por la seguridad y bienestar de la gente de Konoha? – dijo el rubio en tono solemne

- ¡Hai Rokudaime Hokage-sama! – dijeron los tres al unísono.

Al día siguiente, Naruto convocó a una reunión general en la cual hizo de conocimiento público como Danzou era el verdadero y único responsable tras la masacre del clan Uchiha y cuáles fueron los motivos que lo llevaron a orquestar tan dantesco acto, levantando falsas acusaciones contra el noble clan Uchiha, sólo para usarlas de pretexto para la masacre. Asimismo, ofreció disculpas públicas a Sasuke en representación de la aldea por lo ocurrido con su clan y presentó a los nuevos integrantes del concejo de la aldea quienes habían asumido el cargo de forma inmediata ante la renuncia de los anteriores concejales por motivos personales vinculados a la edad de los mismos.

Con lo cual se reescribió un oscuro capítulo de la historia de la aldea, incluyendo a Itachi entre las múltiples víctimas de Danzou y su desmedida sed de poder. Tiempo después Naruto descubriría que fue el propio Danzou quien planto la semilla de la sedición en el corazón de los Uchiha, pero esa información nunca se hizo pública para salvaguardar el honor del clan de Sasuke.


	41. Chapter 41: El Escondite

(Inner: Buenas noches a todos: Tengo un anuncio que hacer debido a la visita de sus suegros Kaliborn no nos podrá acompañar este fin de semana así que me toca hacer esto sólo y anunciarles que en los próximos capítulos, mmpphhh...) ¿Qué dijiste? Como anda ocupado hago la intro solo y dejo el spoiler. No señor eso sí que no.

(Inner: No es justo, ya llegó este aguafiesta, :.-(, entiende que los lectores quieren saber que fue miss Scarlet en la cocina con la soga) ¿Y a este qué le paso? :-S

Bueno amigos, esta vez no hay mucha intro porque tengo a mis suegros de visita y mañana estoy a full, de todas formas voy a tratar de avanzar la historia el día de mañana, ahora para no aburrirlos más comencemos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

El Escondite

Había pasado casi un año desde que Naruto asumió el liderazgo del equipo uno, sin embargo, por motivos fuera de su control, en todo ese tiempo, el equipo de Naruto no había realizado más que cinco misiones de rango C y cuatro de ellas fueron guiadas por Neji, lo cual preocupo mucho al rubio, pues los exámenes Chunin estaban próximos y él quería postular a su equipo para dichos exámenes, pero sabía que les faltaba algo de experiencia, es por ello que se reunió en privado con su equipo en la azotea de la torre del Hokage.

- Chicos, sé que desde el secuestro de Hinata no he pasado mucho tiempo con ustedes y la verdad eso no es justo, en especial teniendo en cuenta que los exámenes Chunin ya se encuentran cerca y yo quiero que participen, pero creo que aún les falta experiencia, es por ello que a partir de la fecha yo retomaré mi lugar como vuestro sensei a tiempo completo, pero no crean que será fácil, pues todas las misiones que nos esperan serán de rango C o superior. – dijo el rubio.

- Discúlpame Naruto ni-san, pero ¿Acaso te has olvidado que eres el Hokage? – dijo Hanabi mientras lo miraba acusadoramente.

- Hanabi, en primer lugar, cuando todo el equipo está reunido soy Naruto-sensei para todos y eso te incluye, el hecho de que seamos cuñados no te da privilegios sobre Hikaru y Sendo. En segundo lugar, sería imposible para mi olvidar que soy el Hokage así que no entiendo tu pregunta. – dijo el rubio bastante serio.

- Naruto-sensei, creo que lo que Hanabi-san intentó decir es que no resulta dable que el Hokage desatienda sus responsabilidades por dedicarse a entrenar a tres genins. - señalo Sendo con tranquilidad.

- Sendo, tú no te preocupes por mis labores en la oficina, ya resolví eso, Tsunade oba-chan me va a ayudar con eso, pero mientras menos sepan ustedes de eso, menos tendré que castigarlos por cubrirme. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Entonces si todo está en orden ¿Qué estamos esperando?-chaza. – dijo Hikaru preparándose para partir.

- Esperamos a leer el pergamino, no crees que sería útil que ustedes conocieran los detalles de la misión. – dijo Naruto arqueando la ceja izquierda.

- Lo siento sensei. – dijo la aludida, mientras se tornaba roja como un tomate.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Naruto, un kage bunshin se estaba haciendo cargo de todo el papeleo ante la atenta supervisión de Tsunade.

- Tsunade oba-chan, no tiene s que vigilarme todo el tiempo, sólo basta que revises que todo esté bien hecho al final del día. – dijo el clon a la sanin que se encontraba sentada en una esquina de la oficina tomando un té de hierbas.

- Creo que así es más fácil además no tengo nada mejor que hacer por el momento ya que Sakura està a cargo del hopital por estos días, sólo espero que tu equipo pueda sacar verdadero provecho del sacrificio que estás haciendoy la próxima vez que me digas ancaiana te muelo a golpes. - dijo la aludida mientras lo miraba amenazanta.

- Si hiciera eso yo desaparecería y tu tendrías que hacerte cargo del papeleo, recuerda que soy sólo un kage bunshin. - respondió el clon sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Entonces me desquitaré con el original a su regreso. A todo esto ¿Qué opina Hinata de tu plan? – preguntó la rubia recuperando calma mientras veía como el clon se hacía cargo de todo el papeleo.

- Ella está de acuerdo siempre y cuando las misiones no duren más de una semana y venga a visitarla al menos una vez cada tres días, esto va a ser un poco cansado para mí, pero creo que puedo manejarlo-datebayo. - dijo el clon mientras firmaba otros papeles.

Por su parte, Sasuke y sus subordinados, entre ellos Karin, quien había sido liberada hace poco a petición del propio Sasuke, se avocaron por completo a la misión que le Hokage les había encomendado, vigilar a Hinata y al pequeño Jiraiya en ausencia de Naruto.

Las próximas semanas transcurrieron con normalidad, entre las distintas idas y vueltas del Hokage y su equipo, quienes mostraron una eficiencia del 100% en cada una de sus misiones. La labor de Naruto con el equipo a su cargo era en realidad bastante sencilla, pues los tres jóvenes habían crecido mucho en los últimos meses.

Sin embargo, lo realmente sorprendente es que en tan sólo un mes Naruto y su equipo ya habían completado diez misiones de rango C y dos de rango B, en una de las cuales capturaron al líder de una banda de traficantes de esclavos, mientras que en la otra Hanabi y compañía derrotaron a un criminal de rango B del libro bingo de la aldea, todas ellas en pequeños poblados ubicados alrededor de Konoha.

Sin embargo para el equipo de Naruto esto no era suficiente, pues los tres jóvenes no sólo eran habilidosos, sino también incansables, lo que les permitía culminar sus misiones en muy corto tiempo y casi sin problemas.

- Naruto-sensei ¿Cuándo realizaremos una misión de rango A? – preguntó Hikaru mientras terminaba de desatar a una chica que días antes había sido víctima de secuestro por una banda local.

- Aún no están listos para ello Hikaru, las misiones de rango A son para jounins con amplia experiencia. – respondió el rubio mientras supervisaba a Sendo y Hinata quienes estaban terminando de capturar a los secuestradores.

- Sí, pero sensei con su ayuda somos perfectamente capaces de hacerlo. – replico la joven ante la negativa de su maestro.

- Buen intento Hikaru, pero las misiones son para ustedes, yo sólo estoy aquí para guiarlos y no para resolver las misiones por ustedes, pero te prometo que vuestra próxima misión será muy desafiante. – dijo el Hokage sonriendo.

Unos días más tarde, de vuelta en Konoha, Naruto se puso al día con todo lo ocurrido y citó a Ibiki y al interrogador enviado por el Raikage, quien resultó ser Darui, para que le informaran sobre el progreso con los hombres del Ranmakyukage.

- Hokage-sama, esos sujetos son extremadamente duros, sin importar lo que les hagamos, ninguno de ellos ha revelado absolutamente nada sobre la identidad del Ranmakyukage. Sin embargo, hemos podido averiguar que este sujeto recluta ninjas renegados en las afueras de las aldeas menores como la hierba, el sonido, entre otras. – dijo Ibiki.

- Sin embargo, no todo son malas noticias Hokage-sama. Ibiki-san y yo hemos logrado averiguar que el Ranmakyukage cuenta con dos asistentes personales uno de los cuales se encarga de reclutar a los renegados, este reclutador viaja de aldea en aldea y luego de unos días los convoca a un pequeño campamento secreto el cual se ubica a unos kilómetros al norte de Konoha, creo que si capturamos a ese reclutador podremos obtener información de mejor calidad. – dijo Darui con su apatía de siempre

- Está bien, déjenlo en mis manos, yo enviaré a alguien para que ubique a ese reclutador, ustedes dos continúen con el interrogatorio a ver si pueden obtener algo más. – dijo el rubio con calma.

- Hai Hokage-sama. – dijeron los interrogadores antes de retirarse de la oficina.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hikaru y compañía ingresaron a la oficina de Naruto.

- Naruto-sensei, ya estamos aquí de acuerdo a sus indicaciones, ahora díganos que misión tiene preparada para nosotros. – dijo la Sarutobi, hablando en representación del equipo.

- Es una misión de reconocimiento, pero es de alta peligrosidad, es por ello que está vez iremos acompañados por uno de mis anbus personales. Así que prepárense bien, pues esta misión podría cambiar de rango B a rango A en cuestión de segundos, partimos mañana a primera hora. – dijo el Hokage con calma.

Cuando los jóvenes se retiraron del despacho de Naruto, este le pidió a Shizune que convocara a otros cinco equipos para que se sumen a la misión que estaba por asignarle a su propio equipo.

Al día siguiente en la puerta de Konoha, Hikaru y sus amigos encontraron no sólo al Hokage, sino a cinco equipos más, dos de ellos integrados sólo por chunins del tipo sensor, lo que sorprendió un poco a los jóvenes shinobis.

- Bueno señores, las órdenes son simples, esta es una misión de reconocimiento y captura, nuestro objetivo es un agente del Ranmakyukage que se encarga de reclutar nuevos soldados para su causa, consideren al objetivo como un criminal de Rango S, todos los equipos viajaran juntos hasta la zona de búsqueda, luego nos dividiremos en cuadrantes y mantendremos contacto a través del personal de la división de inteligencia.- dijo el Hokage con total calma, para luego reunirse con su equipo y una figura enmascarada.

- Naruto-sensei ¿Realmente son necesarias todas estas personas para llevar a cabo esta misión?-chaza – pregunto Hikaru.

- Hikaru luego te daré más detalles sobre la misión por ahora revisa que tengas todo lo necesario. – respondió el rubio mientras le lanzaba una mirada muy severa.

- Bueno, si todos están listos adelante, manténganse alerta y no pierdan contacto con la división de inteligencia. – dijo Naruto mientras él y su equipo iniciaban la marcha.

Al cabo de un par de horas, los equipos arribaron a la zona de búsqueda luego de lo cual cada uno de los grupos partió hacia un cuadrante diferente.

- Ya puedes quitarte la máscara Sasuke, a partir de este punto tu sharingan y el byakugan de Hanabi se vuelven invaluables. – dijo el rubio dirigiéndose al anbu.

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – dijeron a coro los tres genin mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna.

- Sí chicos, Sasuke es uno de mis anbu de más confianza, así que quiten esas caras de bobos y pónganse a hacer su trabajo, estamos en una misión después de todo. Hanabi rastrea todo el cuadrante con tu Byakugan. – dijo el rubio mientras detenía la marcha.

- ¿Todo el cuadrante Naruto sensei? – dijo al pequeña Hyuga sorprendida.

- Sí Hanabi, todo el cuadrante, debería ser muy sencillo para ti. A tu edad Neji podía hacer algo como eso sin dificultad. – dijo el Hokage con un tono bastante serio.

- Está bien sensei, pero ¿Qué es lo que debo buscar? – dijo la Hyuga mientras empezaba a concentrar su chakra en sus ojos para incrementar el rango de su Byakugan.

- Busca cualquier cosa que parezca un refugio, una cabaña, una cueva, cualquier lugar grande donde se pueda congregar a un gran grupo de gente. – dijo Sasuke con frialdad.

Al cabo de un par de minutos Hanabi finalmente pudo localizar una caverna de enormes dimensiones localizada a unos trescientos metros de distancia.

- Creo que la encontré Naruto-sensei. – dijo la pequeña Hyuga mientras desactivaba su Byakugan para descansar un momento.

- Buen trabajo Hanabi, sabía que podrías. Ahora dinos hacia donde debemos ir. – dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

- Aproximadamente a 300 metros en esa dirección. – dijo la joven Hyuga señalando hacia el Norte del bosque.

- Muy bien equipo, esperemos unos minutos a que Hanabi se recupere para ponernos en marcha. – dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba una súper píldora a la pequeña Hyuga para que la ayudara a reponer su flujo de chakra.

- Voy a montar guardia. – dijo Sasuke mientras desaparecía en medio de un remolino de hojas.

Luego de unos treinta minutos Hanabi ya se encontraba totalmente repuesta y el grupo reanudò la macha. Sin embargo, mientras más se acercaban al posible campamento de reclutamiento el grupo de Naruto se volvió mucho más cauteloso.

- Naruto sensei. ¡Cuidado! – grito Sendo al identificar una de las múltiples trampas que había alrededor del lugar.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sendo? – dijo el jinchuriki deteniéndose en seco.

- La zona está llena de trampas, al parecer Hanabi acertó con la posible ubicación del enemigo. – dijo Sendo mientras arrojaba un kunai a unos metros delante de su sensei.

Cuando el kunai golpeó la rama del árbol en la cual Naruto hubiera aterrizado en caso de seguir su camino, varias agujas de acero se incrustaron en la corteza del mismo pudriendo la corteza del árbol.

- Gracias Sendo, si esas agujas me hubieran dado ahora estaría en serios problemas, aun con la ayuda de Kurama me hubiera tomado horas librarme del veneno. – dijo Naruto con calma.

- No dobe, no estarías en problemas, estarías muerto. – añadió Sasuke mientras activaba su Sharingan.

- Oye tú Uchiha, respeta al Hokage, si vuelves a faltarle el respeto a nuestro sensei yo te voy tirar los dientes de una patada-chaza – dijo Hikaru mientras se le plantaba al frente.

- Silencio mocosa, no tengo tiempo para juegos. – respondió Sasuke mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

- ¿Quién está jugando? – respondió la peli roja mientras intentaba resistir la sobrecogedora presencia de Sasuke.

- Ya basta Hikaru, no pierdas de vista el objetivo de la misión, recuerda lo que paso la última vez. – dijo Hanabi mientras, la alejaba de Sasuke.

FLASHBACK

- Rápido Hikaru, ese sujeto está escapando. – grito Sendo mientras lanzaba una serie de kunais contra un shinobi renegado que huía a toda velocidad.

- Ya lo tengo Sendo. "Katon Honoo Bakudan" (Bombardeo de flamas) – dijo Hikaru mientras formaba una pequeña bola de fuego entre sus manos, de la cual emanaban múltiples proyectiles de fuego contra el fugitivo, dos de los cuales lo impactaron directamente en el pecho derribándolo en el acto.

- Bien hecho, chicos, lo tienen. Ahora vayan por él. – dijo Naruto al ver al fugitivo inconsciente en el suelo.

Luego de capturar al sujeto los tres genin y su sensei decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso ante de entregarlo a las autoridades correspondientes.

Durante aquel pequeño descanso, Hikaru fue la primera en hacerse cargo de vigilar al prisionero.

- Así que fuiste tú quien me derribo, vaya fuerza que tienes mocosa, fácilmente podrías vencer a mi jefe y cobrar la recompensa que hay sobre su cabeza. – dijo el cautivo mientras la observaba detenidamente.

- No puedes engañarme, yo soy una kunoichi de Konoha y el dinero no me motiva para nada, mis amigos y yo veremos que recibas el trato que mereces tan pronto regresemos a la capital del país del fuego. – dijo Hikaru seriamente.

- Ni lo sueñes mocosa, mi jefe me liberará tan pronto ustedes se marchen. – respondió desafiante el cautivo.

- ¿En dónde está tu jefe? Yo personalmente me encargaré de él. – dijo Hikaru bastante molesta.

- ¿Piensas que te lo voy a decir así como así? – dijo el prisionero en tono desafiante.

- Claro que me lo vas a decir o de lo contrario te muelo a golpes. - dijo Hikaru mientras lo golpeaba en el rostro.

- Está bien no tienes porqué ponerte violenta. – dijo el sujeto mientras escupía un poco de sangre. – mi jefe se esconde en una cueva a unos dos kilómetros de distancia en dirección sur, justo iba a verlo cuando ustedes me capturaron.

Tan pronto Hikaru terminó de escuchar las indicaciones del ladrón, ella se puso en marcha para capturar al jefe de la banda para evitar complicaciones posteriores.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hanabi llego para relevar a Hikaru y encontró que el sujeto estaba a punto de escapar, por lo que lo atacó rápidamente con el juken dejándolo inmovilizado.

- Dónde está Hikaru, será mejor que hables ahora o de lo contrario haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido miserable. – amenazó Hanabi mientras se preparaba para lanzar una segunda ráfaga de golpes contra el criminal.

- Esa mocosa ya debe estar muerta. – dijo el sujeto haciendo que Hanabi se preocupara por el bienestar de su amiga.

- ¡Naruto sesei, venga pronto! – grito Hanabi.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hanabi? – pregunto el rubio mientras se acercó a paso calmado.

- Este sujeto le hizo algo a Hikaru. – dijo la kunoichi mientras señalaba al prisionero con el dedo.

- Ya veo, Hanabi, por favor espera con Sendo junto al fuego, este sujeto y yo vamos a tener una pequeña plática privada. – dijo el rubio mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color a un rojo brillante y su pupila se rasgaba en forma horizontal.

Luego de algunos segundos, gritos de terror por parte del prisionero y muchos balbuceos, el joven Hokage desapareció del lugar en medio de un destello amarillo, para aparecer algunos kilómetros al sur en las afueras de una cueva donde una gigantesco escorpión estaba a punto de asesinar a Hikaru.

Rápidamente Naruto, cubierto con el manto del kyubi atacó a la terrible bestia haciéndola pedazos, Hikaru había sido salvada, pero su arrogancia y falta de sentido común casi le cuesta la vida.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Tienes razón Hanabi, lo siento, es que no soporto que este sujeto le falte el respeto a nuestro sensei. – dijo la Sarutobi mientras se calmaba.

- Tienes que aprender a dominar tu carácter Hikaru, de lo contrario no sólo pondrás en riesgo la misión sino también tu vida. – le dijo Naruto mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.

Luego de que Sendo y Sasuke se hicieron cargo de las trampas, el grupo siguió su camino hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna en el centro del bosque.

- No lo entiendo, debería estar aquí. – dijo Hanabi desconcertada.

- Yo creo entenderlo, activa tu Byakugan de nuevo Hanabi y dime en qué dirección está la caverna que viste. - dijo Naruto con calma.

- Hacia allá. - respondió la Hyuga señalando con su mano hacia una gran pared de roca.

- Genjutsu, pero no pudo engañar al Byakugan. – dijo Sendo sonriendo.

- Así es, Sendo, ahora viene lo más importante de la misión, necesito que ustedes establezcan contacto con la división de inteligencia y transmitan nuestra posición a los demás equipos. Usen el jutsu de comunicación a distancia diseñado por Yamanaka Inoichi durante la cuarta guerra. Desde este punto Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos. – dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Sasuke a los ojos.

- Está bien Naruto sensei, lo alcanzaremos luego. – dijo Sendo.

- De eso nada, sólo comuníquense con la villa y manténganse lejos de esto, esta pelea podría resultar demasiado para ustedes y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga lastimado ¿Está claro? – dijo el jinchuriki mientras él y Sasuke se internaba en la pared de roca.


	42. Chapter 42: Apoyemos a Naruto Sensei

Queridos lectores:

Aqui les traigo el primer capítulo de esta semana, espero que sea de su agrado, voy a tratar de avanzar la historia estos días para poder empezar a publicar tres por semana, pero la verdad es que entre el trabajo y algunos compromisos personales, pues la cosa està un poco fea. (Inner: ¿Un poco? Si no has avanzado nada desde el viernes, tienes suerte de tener algunos capítulo de ventaja para publicar) ¡Oye tu ven para aca! ¿Cómo te atreves a exponerme así delante de los lectores? Te voy a...

(Inner: No me heches la culpa, yo sólo digo la verdad) Espera a que te atrape, ya vas a ver tremendo bocón. Bueno amigos los dejo con el capítulo mientras yo intentaré cometer Innercidio, nos vemos el sábado Dios mediante.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Apoyemos a Naruto sensei

- ¿Estás listo Sendo? Debemos informar al cuartel general sobre la ubicación del escondite del enemigo-chaza. – dijo la Sarutobi mientras ella y Hanabi montaban guardia.

- Espera un momento Hikaru, es un jutsu muy complicado y necesito concentrar mi chakra, porque de lo contrario esto podría salir muy mal. – respondió el interpelado mientras terminaba de dibujar unos kanjis en el suelo a su alrededor.

- Sendo será mejor que te apresures, detecto la presencia de cinco shinobis enemigos y se acercan a nuestra posición rápidamente. – dijo Hanabi al tiempo que asumía su posición de combate.

- Lo tengo. – dijo Sendo mientras terminaba una corta secuencia de sellos, y se sentaba en medio del círculo de kanjis. - Cuartel General, aquí el equipo Uno, nos encontramos en la esquina nordeste del sector tres, requerimos apoyo, el Hokage ha encontrado el centro de operaciones del enemigo, cinco shinobis hostiles se acercan hacia nuestra posición. – dijo el castaño mientras realizaba el jutsu.

- Equipo Uno, aquí el cuartel, necesitamos que resistan, los otros equipos ya han sido informados y acudirán tan pronto les resulte posible. – respondió su interlocutor.

- ¿Cómo que tan pronto les resulte posible? Necesitamos su apoyo ahora, Rokudaime corre peligro. – replicó Sendo.

- Los otros equipos se encuentran bajo ataque enemigo y según las órdenes de Rokudaime-sama la aldea se encuentra en alerta naranja, lo que implica que no podemos enviarles refuerzos a menos que lo ordene el propio Rokudaime. – respondió un oficial de la divisiòn de inteligencia.

- Comprendo. – dijo Sendo antes de romper la comunicación.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Sendo? – dijo la Hikaru mientras ayudaba a su compañero a ponerse de pie.

- Estamos solos, los otros equipos están bajo ataque y Naruto sensei ordenó que si eso ocurría la aldea pasará a alerta naranja. – dijo Sendo con preocupación.

- ¿Acaso Naruto sensei alguna vez piensa antes de actuar? – dijo Hanabi con algo de rabia.

- No digas eso Hanabi-chan, si Naruto sensei tomó esa decisión es porque la todos los equipos que están involucrados en la misión cuentan con ninjas sensores, lo que quiere decir que si la aldea es atacada, nuestros compañeros estarán en desventaja, pues no podrán anticiparse a los movimientos del enemigo. – dijo Sendo intentando justificar a su sensei.

- ¿Qué les parece si discutimos eso luego? Ahora tenemos que apoyar a Naruto sensei, si esos sujetos entran a la caverna, él y ese baka del Uchiha podrían tener problemas.-chaza. – dijo la peli roja.

- Hikaru tiene razón, Hanabi ¿Cuál es la posición del enemigo? – dijo el joven shinobi mientras revisaba su equipo ninja.

- Están a unos cincuenta metros y acercándose, parece ser que aún no nos han detectado.

- Perfecto, voy a necesitar todos sus sellos explosivos y si alguna de ustedes trajo nylon cortante sería buen momento para que me lo entreguen. – dijo el castaño mientras depositaba diez sellos explosivos frente a él.

- Yo tengo cinco sellos y tres metros de nylon. – dijo Hikaru.

- Yo sólo tengo tres sellos explosivos. – dijo la Hyuga.

- Perfecto con esto debe bastar. – dijo el joven shinobi mientras se ponía a trabajar con lo que tenía.

Al cabo de unos minutos los cinco shinobis enemigos llegaron al pequeño lago y detuvieron la marcha.

- Según el mapa este es el lugar. – dijo el primero de los recién llegados, quien vestía un uniforme muy similar al de Sunagakure.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – dijo otro de los recién llegados, quien llevaba ropas que lo distinguían como un miembro de la aldea del sonido.

- Claro que sí, bueno esperemos a los demás, es probable que vengan retrasados. – dijo el tercer shinobi, quien llevaba un traje de color negro.

- ¿Por qué mejor no los esperamos adentro? – dijo el shinobi del sonido.

- Porque no sabemos en dónde diablos está la maldita puerta. – dijo el primero en hablar.

- Parece que no estamos solos. – dijo un shinobi enmascarado que había guardado silencio hasta ahora señalando al lugar en donde se encontraban los chicos.

En ese instante las dos kunoichi salieron de entre los arbustos y se prepararon para luchar.

- Pero que niñas para más lindas tenemos aquí, serán unas excelentes esclavas una vez que las hayamos domesticado. – dijo un shinobi de estatura baja, pero bastante robusto quien llevaba unas filosas garra de hierro en sus manos.

- Sí, podemos venderlas a buen precio, en especial a la castaña, mira que tremendo cuerpo se maneja, conozco a muchos que darían lo que fuera por una chiquilla como esa. – respondió el ninja del sonido.

- Si creen que unos perdedores como ustedes podrán siquiera tocarnos, están muy equivocados-chaza, nosotras somos shinobis de la hoja. – dijo la peli roja mientras creaba dos clones de sombra y se alistaba para el combate.

- Niñas, no tienen porqué morir de esta manera, mejor entréguense y quizá las dejemos vivir para servirnos. – dijo el shinobi de las garras de hierro.

- Katon gokakyu no jutsu. (Gran bola de fuego) – dijo la Sarutobi mientras ella y sus clones exhalaban una letal bocanada de fuego que forzó a los otros shinobis a separarse.

- Malditas moco… - fue lo último que alcanzó a decir el shinobi del sonido antes de que su cabeza fuera desprendida de su cuerpo por una cuchilla invisible.

- Maldición al parecer hay una tercera rata escondida en este hoyo. – dijo el desertor de sunagakure.

- No es necesario que digas lo obvio, sólo ten cuidado, al parecer esa rata sabe esconder muy bien su presencia. – dijo el enmascarado mientras intentaba alejarse lo más posible del campo de batalla.

- Ninpou: tetsu odori (Baile de hierro). – dijo el shinobi de las garras, mientras empezaba a girar a toda velocidad creando un pequeño tornado el cual se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Hikaru.

- Estilo Hyuga: Kaze Tenohira (Palma de viento). – dijo Hanabi mientras creaba una palma de aire Gigante que detuvo en seco el avance de su adversario, lanzándolo por los aires.

- Así que quieres jugar sucio, ¿eh niñata? – dijo el shinobi que parecía provenir de Suna mientras juntaba sus palmas y concentraba su chakra alrededor de él.

- "Doton: Tsuchi Fungeki" (Furia de la tierra). – dijo el shinobi de negro mientras ponía sus manos en la tierra al tiempo que varias decenas de picos emergían frente a las kunoichis de Konoha tratando de atravesarlas.

Hanabi y Hikaru evitaron con mucha dificultad el ataque de las mortales lanzas de roca, las cuales destruyeron a los dos clones de Hikaru, quienes se sacrificaron para cubrir el escape de las kunoichis. Sin embargo su situación estaba por complicarse, pues súbitamente una poderosa tormenta de arena empezó a envolver a las kunoichis de Konoha cegándolas casi por completo.

- Ya las tenemos. – dijo el shinobi de Suna sonriendo macabramente.

- Eso crees tú. "Ninpou: Shi no Ringu" (Arte ninja: Círculo de muerte). - dijo una voz incorpórea mientras cinco sellos explosivos se materializaban alrededor de del shinobi de negro y otros cinco alrededor del desertor de la arena, quienes vieron con horror como los sellos se adherían a su cuerpo sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo.

La explosión combinada de los sellos fue tan grande que ambos murieron en forma instantánea.

- Finalmente te tengo. – dijo el enmascarado mientras golpeaba al aire, lanzando a Sendo al suelo. - Sí que eres escurridizo, pero creo que voy a disfrutar el despedazarte. – dijo el enmascarado mientras se acercaba al lugar en donde Sendo se materializaba lentamente.

- Eso crees tú. – dijo Sendo mientras lanzaba una pequeña bomba de humo justo frente a él, lo que rompió la concentración de su atacante, por unos segundos, tiempo más que suficiente para que Hikaru pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para cubrir la retirada de su compañero, lanzando tres kunais hacia el enmascarado quien se vio forzado a retroceder.

- Maldita mocosa. – dijo el enmascarado mientras saltaba hacia atrás.

- ¿Estás bien Sendo-kun? – preguntó Hikaru mientras ayudaba al castaño a ponerse de pie.

- Sí Hikaru gracias. – dijo el castaño mientras se paraba al lado de su compañera.

- ¡Lo siento tortolos pero creo que es hora de que mueran! "Hyoton: Shimo no Arashi" (Tormenta de Escarcha) – dijo el enmascarado mientras expulsaba de sus manos múltiples cristales de hielo, acompañados de un terrible viento helado que los genin esquivaron con mucha dificultad.

- Creo que es hora de calentar un poco las cosas-chaza. katon: Razendama. (Bomba razengan). – dijo la peli roja mientras formaba una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha, para luego lanzarse en persecución de su atacante.

- No tan rápido pequeña, tu eres mía. – dijo el shinobi de las garras de hierro mientras emergía debajo de la tierra intentando cortarle el paso a Hikaru, quien logró evadirlo de un salto.

- ¿Qué demonios? maldita mocosa, pareces un maldito sapo. - dijo el hombre de las garras de hierro.

- ¿Qué curioso que menciones a los sapos? – dijo Hanabi mientras se hacía una pequeña herida en la mano con su kunai. – Kuchiyose no jutsu.

- ¿Hanabi-hime en que puedo ayudarla? – dijo una sapo con la estatura de un hombre adulto y expresión de pocos amigo, el mismo que portaba una lanza en la espalda. A diferencia de la mayoría de los habitantes de Myobokuzan, Gamatari, era un sapo cornudo y sus brazos estaban cubiertos de cicatrices lo que dejaba en claro que este joven sapo no se andaba con juegos a la hora de luchar.

- Necesito que te encargues de ese sujeto Gamatari. – dijo Hanabi señalando al hombre de las garras.

- Entendido señorita. – dijo el sapo volteando hacia su objetivo.

Sólo fue cuestión de un par de segundos para que el sapo se interpusiera entre el shinobi de las garras de hierro y Hikaru quien seguía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo.

Por su parte el hombre de la máscara al darse cuenta del ataque de la Sarutobi decidió intentar escapar, pero Sendo le bloqueo el paso lanzando dos kunais con sellos explosivos los mismos que impactaron en un árbol cercano derribándolo en el acto.

Cuando la peli roja llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su adversario, este decidió crear una pared de hielo entre él y la genin, pero todo fue en vano, pues la peli roja atravesó la pared con la ayuda de su razengan, alcanzando a su objetivo, el cual no sólo quedó envuelto en llamas sino que además salió lanzado por los aires partiendo en dos el grueso tronco que tenía a su espalda, el enmascarado había muerto antes de tocar el suelo.

Mientras tanto el sapo conjurado por Hanabi había logrado que el hombre de las garras retrocediera poco a poco hasta quedar al alcance de Hanabi, sin que este lo notara.

- ¿Qué ocurre ranita? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – se burló el hombre al percatarse que el gran sapo súbitamente dio un gran salto hacia atrás, parándose al lado del joven castaño.

- Curiosa palabra eliges tonto, miedo es lo que vas a sentir cuando voltees. – dijo el sapo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? – dijo el hombre mientras giraba su rostro sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con la Hyuga, quien no tardo en atacarlo con los ocho trigramas, bloqueando por completo su red de chakra, dislocando sus articulaciones y dejándolo completamente incapaz de valerse por sí mismo.

- Es un sapo, no una rana. ¿Está claro? – dijo Hanabi con cara de pocos amigos, lo que provoco que el indefenso shinobi empezará a temblar de pánico en el suelo antes de perder la conciencia.

Luego de que la joven Sarutobi atara fuertemente al único adversario superviviente, aprovechando la ocasión para generar más tensión de la necesaria sobre las articulaciones del prisionero quien gemía de dolor cada vez que la joven genin apretaba más los nudos de sus ataduras.

- Bueno ya quedo, espero que estés muy cómodo. – dijo Hikaru antes de amordazar al prisionero. – ¡Hana-chan! Ese chico malo ya está listo para que lo pongas donde no estorbe. – dijo la joven kunoichi mientras sonreía maliciosamente y lanzaba una cuerda sobre la rama de un árbol cercano.

- Así que querías vendernos como esclavas ¿No? – dijo Hanabi sonriendo mientras cogía el otro extremo de la cuerda que Hikaru había lanzado sobre el árbol. - ¿Sabes algo patán? Mi amiga es excesivamente diestra con los nudos y te aseguro que cuando tire de está cuerda todos tus huesos crujirán pero no se romperán debido a que disloque tus articulaciones sin importar el tiempo que te dejemos allí colgado, así que prepárate para un interminable infierno de dolor. – dijo la Hyuga mientras saltaba sobre la rama del árbol para colgarse de la cuerda y levantar al sujeto mientras todo su esqueleto crujía y el se retorcía de dolor hasta perderse de vista en la frondosa copa del árbol.

- Bueno, Sendo ¿Ahora qué? – pregunto la peli roja.

- Recolectemos el equipo ninja de los muertos y escondamos los cadáveres, luego nos escondemos y nos preparamos para el siguiente grupo y repetiremos la operación tantas veces como sea necesario hasta que Naruto sensei regrese. – respondió el castaño mientras se dirigía al cadáver del shinobi del sonido.

Luego de cumplir con las indicaciones de Sendo el equipo Uno busco un mejor lugar de donde lanzar su emboscada, pues ellos sabían a la perfección que la ayuda tardaría mucho en llegar y no podían permitir que su sensei corriera riesgos innecesarios.


	43. Chapter 43: El Reclutador

Amigos míos:

Aunque algo tarde aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta semana, espero les guste. (Inner: En este capítulo las cosas no son lo que parecen jejejeje) Silencio bocón.

Bueno en esta ocasión la intro será súper corta parque tengo que salir a una reunión con mi esposa y no tengo mucho tiempo. (Inner: Además está algo triste por los pocos reviews del capítulo anterior T_T) Oye lo importante es el cariño que ponen en cada review no la cantidad así que guarda silencio. Por favor, disculpen a mi Inner ya saben que siempre se va de boca, en serio agradezco su apoyo. Bueno me voy mi esposa me está llamando los veo el miércoles Dios mediante, se me cuidan todos. (^_^)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

El Reclutador

Mientras el Equipo UNO aseguraba la zona contra posibles intrusos Naruto y Sasuke se internaban a través de una galería subterránea la misma que terminaba en un gran patio circular, el cual parecía una arena de combate, rodeada por seis puertas, una de las cuales conducía al exterior.

- No puede ser, creo que conozco este lugar. – dijo el Uchiha observando detenidamente la arena de combate.

- ¿Estás seguro de ello Sasuke? – preguntó el jinchuriki mientras observaba a su amigo.

- No del todo pero creo que es una antigua base de Orochimaru, aquí pase los primeros tres meses bajo la tutela de ese miserable. – dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad.

- ¡Nani! Estabas justo bajo nuestras narices y aun así no pudimos dar contigo, lo siento Sasuke. – dijo Naruto algo apenado.

- Eso ya es historia antigua, además aprendí mucho de Orochimaru. - dijo el Uchiha.

- Está bien, bueno ya que conoces el lugar porqué mejor no guías tú, no quisiera caer en ninguna de las trampas de esa lombriz. – dijo el rubio dejando que Sasuke tome la delantera.

- Este lugar es un laberinto dobe, así que no te alejes de mí. – dijo el azabache mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia la puerta que se encontraba justo frente al corredor por el cual habían llegado.

Ambos shinobis recorrieron lentamente la antigua base de Orochimaru, hasta llegar un pasillo que con tres puertas.

- Si Orochimaru trabaja con el Ranmakyukage, este es el único lugar en donde se puede ocultar el reclutador. – dijo Sasuke señalando a la puerta del centro.

Cuando los jóvenes se acercaron a la puerta escucharon una conversación algo perturbadora.

- Todo va conforme al plan Ranmakyukage-sama, ya los sacrificios están en un lugar seguro y los saqueadores ya casi han terminado su labor. – dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

- Excelente, sabía que podía contar contigo, no te olvides de traerme ese pergamino, sin la información que contiene el artefacto resulta totalmente inútil, es importante que te mantengas lejos de Konoha por el momento, confío en que ya estás listo para dejar ese lugar y sellarlo hasta nuevo aviso. – dijo una voz mucho más suave que la primera.

- No se preocupe mi señor, ya todo está dispuesto, en cuanto lleguen los nuevos reclutas partiremos de inmediato y el pergamino ya està en camino hacia su posición.

- Estupendo.

- Es nuestra oportunidad Sasuke, vamos por ellos. – dijo Naruto mientras irrumpía violentamente en la habitación sólo para encontrar a un sujeto vestido de negro frente a un monitor.

- Maldito intruso ¿Cómo llegaste aquí sin activar las alarmas? – preguntó el hombre de negro, mientras destruía el monitor de la computadora con un kunai.

- Eso no importa, ahora será mejor que me digas ¿Qué rayos tienes que ver tú con Orochimaru? – dijo el Hokage mientras se preparaba para luchar.

- Eso es algo que tú nunca sabrás. – dijo el hombre de negro mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo derecho.

Un par de segundos después, el sujeto de negro lanzó una pequeña esfera gris al suelo, acto seguido la habitación quedo llena de una densa neblina color azul marino.

En el instante en que Naruto inhalo el gas, este sintió náuseas y perdió el equilibrio, lo que aprovechó el shinobi de negro para escapar de la habitación sólo para toparse con Sasuke.

- Ahora lo entiendo todo, maldito Uchiha, tu ayudando a Konoha, así que los rumores eran ciertos. – dijo el hombre de negro intentando repetir la operación, pero Sasuke bloqueó su movimiento lanzando un kunai que impacto en el pecho del hombre de negro.

Tan pronto, el kunai alcanzo el objetivo, el hombre de negro se desvaneció en una nube de humo dejando tras de sí un tronco seco con la palabra idiota grabada en él, lo que enfureció al Uchiha.

- Coff, coff ¿Estás bien teme? – dijo el rubio mientras abandonaba la habitación y se apoyaba en un muro cercano tosiendo y con expresión de querer vomitar.

- Al menos mejor que tu dobe. – dijo el Uchiha ayudando a su amigo.

- Sasuke no debes dejar que ese sujeto escape. – dijo el jinchuriki con calma.

- Tranquilo Naruto, sólo hay una salida y es por donde entramos ¿Crees que puedas llevarnos allí en tu estado actual? – dijo el Uchiha mientras activaba el sharingan.

- Claro que sí, deje un sello justo en la entrada por seguridad, ahora sujétate. – dijo el rubio mientras ambos desaparecían en un destello amarillo.

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke reaparecieron en la entrada, ambos devolvieron sus respectivos desayunos.

- ¿Qué ocurre teme aun no te acostumbras al viaje? – dijo Naruto intentando reírse.

- Lo mismo va para ti baka. – dijo el Uchiha mientras sonreía al ver el lamentable estado del Hokage.

- Lo mío es por el gas, pero tú no tienes excusa. – respondió el de los ojos azules.

- Bueno sí que son difíciles de evadir, está bien al parecer no me queda otra alternativa que enviarlos al infierno antes de lo planeado y ofrecerlos como sacrificios al Ranmakyukage, quizá cuando le lleve sus cuerpos sin vida me perdone por desacatar sus órdenes, así que prepárense para morir. – dijo el hombre de negro al llegar al patio circular que conducía a la salida.

Al ver el estado en el que se encontraban sus adversarios el hombre de negro pensó que estos serían presas fáciles así que intentó eliminarlos lanzando cuatro senbons (agujas ninjas) contra cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, su ataque fracaso totalmente ante los rápidos reflejos de los shinobis de Konoha.

Aunque ambos estaban un poco mareados Naruto y Sasuke pudieron cercar con facilidad a su adversario quien demostró tener la suficiente habilidad como para combatir de igual a igual contra ambos shinobis usando un taijutsu perfecto.

- **Naruto hay algo raro en este sujeto. – **dijo el enorme zorro a su jinchuriki

- ¿A qué te refieres Kurama? – pregunto muy confundido el rubio.

- **¿Acaso no sientes su olor? Es como a muerte.** – respondió el zorro.

- Sinceramente no siento nada a causa de ese maldito gas. – dijo el joven Hokage algo avergonzado.

- **Ya veo, sólo ten cuidado y si me necesitas sólo déjame salir y me haré cargo de esto en un segundo.** – dijo el bijuu con calma.

- Está bien, pero si te dejo luchar no destruyas el lugar lo necesitamos en una pieza para investigarlo. – dijo el rubio dubitativo

- **Haré lo que pueda. - ** dijo el gran zorro.

Súbitamente, tanto Sasuke como Naruto, impactaron el cuerpo de su adversario con dos poderosas patadas, sólo para reducirlo a astillas de madera, mientras el astuto shinobi reaparecía a unos metros de la salida.

- No tan rápido. Doton "Fuhenna Iwa" (Roca Eterna). – dijo Naruto mientras una gran roca emergía de la tierra bloqueando la salida de la base. En el centro de esa roca aparecía grabado el Kanji Eternidad.

- ¡Demonios! Sí que son insistentes. Bueno si tanto desean morir que así sea. Ninpou: Doku bunshin no jutsu (Clones de veneno) – dijo el sujeto de negro mientras creaba dos clones para que le apoyaran en la lucha.

- Naruto son clones de veneno, debemos tener cuidado. – dijo Sasuke mientras cogía tres kunais en cada mano.

- Lo sé teme, puedo encargarme de ellos, pero necesito que me cubras unos cuantos segundos. – dijo el rubio mientras empezaba hacer una secuencia de sellos que Sasuke no había visto nunca en su vida.

- Está bien pero no tardes, pues si esos clones explotan no sé qué pueda pasar. – dijo el Uchiha mientras lanzaba los seis kunais hacia el suelo bloqueando el avance de los clones, para luego realizar una compleja secuencia de sellos. – Uchiha Kaenjin (Campamento de Batalla de las llamas Uchiha). – dijo el azabache mientras una pared de fuego aparecía entre ellos y los clones.

- Maldito Sasuke, quizá tus llamas sean capaces de quemar el veneno, pero cuanto tiempo crees que podrás mantener esa estúpida barrera antes de quedarte sin chakra. – dijo el hombre de negro mientras creaba dos clones más.

- Puedo hacer esto por días, pero la pregunta es cuantos clones puedes crear tu antes de que mi amaterasu te reduzca a cenizas. - dijo el Uchiha en un tono amenazante.

- No engañas a nadie Uchiha, tanto tu como el Rokudaime me quieren con vida así que yo tengo la ventaja en esta batalla. – replicó el sujeto de negro.

- Es cierto, necesito llevarte con vida ante Ibiki pero tu ventaja se acaba ahora. Loto Blanco, Katon: Harai Honoo no jutsu (Llamas de Purificación). – dijo el rubio, mientras una esfera de llamas celestes aparecía sobre el campo de batalla.

La misteriosa esfera se elevó hasta el techo de la caverna y luego atacó a cada uno de los clones de veneno los mismos que quedaron reducidos a cenizas, mientras la esfera permanecía en su lugar sin desvanecerse o perder intensidad.

- ¿Qué demonios es ese jutsu? – dijo desconcertado el sujeto de negro mientras fijaba su vista en la misteriosa esfera de llamas que crepitaba amenazante ante él.

- Eso es el fuego purificador, una fuente de luz y justicia, cada vez que crees uno de esos clones ese fuego lo destruirá, pero en lugar de preocuparte por él, porque mejor no le prestas atención a la batalla. – dijo el rubio sonriendo, mientras Sasuke golpeaba fuertemente a su adversario estrellándolo contra la pared de roca.

- Será mejor que te rindas o te aseguro que te moleremos a golpes antes de llevarte ante Ibiki. – dijo el Anbu mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

- De verdad Sasuke-kun crees que sería tan fácil vencerme. – dijo el sujeto mientras se ponía de pie y hacía girar su brazo y su cabeza 360 grados de una forma antinatural.

- Pero ¿Qué diablos? – dijo el Uchiha mientras liberaba al Susano.

- Sasuke lo necesitamos vivo. – grito Naruto tratando de detener a Sasuke.

- Lo sé baka, pero te aseguro que eso no va a ser posible. – respondió el Uchiha.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió el jinchuriki.

- Lo que él quiere decir Naruto-kun, es que ya descubrió mi pequeño secreto así que ambos deberàn morir en este miserable lugar. – dijo el sujeto mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en una especie de hombre serpiente.

- Kabuto, maldita lombriz ¿En dónde estás? – pregunto el Hokage al reconocer la voz de su interlocutor.

- Muy lejos de allí pero mi mascota jugará con Ustedes ahora. – dijo una voz etérea mientras el hombre serpiente duplicaba su tamaño.

Aunque el hombre serpiente era realmente impresionante, poco o nada pudo hacer contra el Susano de Sasuke, quien en cuestión de segundos lo estrelló contra el suelo con su mano izquierda, mientras que terminaba con la terrible bestia con una enorme flecha lanzada desde la ballesta que llevaba en su mano derecha.

- Kabuto si eso es lo mejor que tienes, creo que sigues siendo el mismo tonto inútil de siempre haciendo el trabajo sucio de Orochimaru. - dijo el Uchiha mientras Naruto revertía sus jutsus activos y dejaba libre la salida de la cueva.

- Sasuke, creo que ya terminamos aquí. Ponte de nuevo la máscara, reunámonos con los demás equipos de búsqueda y que la unidad de inteligencia se encargue de este lugar ¿Sabes teme? Estoy algo preocupado por lo que dijo esta cosa sobre sacrificios y saqueos, sea lo que sea que planea el Ranmakyukage es grande. – dijo el Hokage mientras él y Sasuke se dirigían hacia la salida.

- Lo sé, pero lo más preocupante es la relación que tiene este Ranmakyukage con Orochimaru, esa serpiente conoce muchos secretos de todas las grandes aldeas pero en especial de Konoha. – dijo el anbu algo nervioso.

Sin embargo, cuando ambos shinobis se disponían a abandonar la base de Orochimaru, el hombre serpiente se levantó nuevamente y sin previo aviso los ataco por la espalda, aunque ambos shinobis evitaron la embestida del hombre bestia, este lanzó una lluvia de agujas de acero contra ambos, antes de explotar dejando tras de sí un charco de ácido.

Mientras Naruto empleo el Hiraishin no Jutsu (Dios del Trueno Volador) para evitar el ataque, Sasuke se valió del jutsu de sustitución, sin embargo una de las agujas se enterró en su hombro izquierdo un segundo antes de que el jutsu tuviera efecto.

- ¿Estás bien teme? – preguntó el Hokage mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

- No te preocupes, es sólo un senbon (aguja ninja) además, parece que no tenía veneno así que no hay de qué preocuparse. – dijo el Uchiha, lanzando la pequeña aguja al suelo, restándole importancia al asunto.

- De todas formas deja que Sakura te revise regresando a la aldea y por cierto no es una sugerencia. – dijo el rubio bastante serio.

- Como mande Hokage-sama. – dijo el azabache mientras sonreía debajo de la máscara.

- Ya te dije que no me llames por el título, cabeza hueca. – dijo el rubio mientras el color se le subía a las orejas.

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke emergieron a la superficie encontraron al equipo Uno junto con otros tres equipos de búsqueda quienes parecían bastante preocupados por la seguridad del Hokage.

En total los cuatro equipos presentes habían logrado capturar a seis enemigos, sin contar el prisionero que Hikaru y Hanabi tenían oculto, mientras que sólo un shinobi de Konoha había resultado herido durante las batallas.

Mientras el Hokage atendía las heridas de su compañero, llegó el equipo restante acompañados por el equipo de Gai sensei, quienes los ayudaron a combatir a los intrusos que al verse superados en número decidieron emprender la retirada, no sin antes emplear un jutsu de niebla y diversas bombas de humo para cubrir su escape.


	44. Chapter 44: Corazones Jovenes

Amigos míos:

Aquí les traemos el primer capítulo de esta semana, confío en poder avanzar la historia y terminar mi tesis en el transcurso de este feriado largo. (Inner: Si que es largo, les cuento que nuestro querido Kaliborn se está tomando unas vacaciones del trabajo que inician el 1 de abril) Pero si seras bocón... en fin ya lo dijo mi Inner, tengo unos días libres que voy a tratar de aprovechar de la mejor manera posible es decir escribiendo y ordenando mi departamento.

Bueno chicos no los aburro más y comencemos con la historia, por cierto si alguien tiene alguna duda o consulta sobre la historia agradeceré dejar sus comentarios en los reviews. (Inner: Les recomiendo que aprovechen esta semana para dejar sus comentarios porque después a Kaliborn se le complica un poco absolver sus consultas).

Bueno amigos, mi inner y yo les deseamos unas muy felices pascuas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Corazones jóvenes y cenizas del pasado

Una vez de vuelta en Konoha, Naruto supervisó que los prisioneros fueran llevados al ala de máxima seguridad de la prisión.

- No está mal para un día de trabajo, seis prisioneros una base enemiga y un descubrimiento importante. – dijo el Hokage mientras los cautivos iban marchando hacia la prisión.

- En realidad son siete prisioneros Naruto sensei-chaza – dijo Hikaru con una falsa expresión de ¡Ups!

- ¿Cómo que siete Hikaru, yo cuento seis? – dijo el rubio confundido.

- Es que nosotros también capturamos uno y lo dejamos atado a un árbol, de verás lo siento Naruto sensei, es que estábamos muy preocupados por usted y olvidamos mencionar a ese sujeto. - dijo Hanabi fingiendo estar avergonzada por el "error"

- Hanabi, pero qué diablos, tu no sueles pasar por alto algo así, bueno en fin ya es un poco tarde y creo que será mejor ir a recoger a ese prisionero mañana, pues no sabemos cuántos hombres del Ranmakyukage quedan en el bosque-datebayo. – dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca. – Bueno chicos vayan a descansar y mañana atenderemos ese asunto.

- Hai Naruto sensei. – respondieron a coro los tres genin.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Konoha un Anbu solicitaba una consulta con la Dra. Haruno, quien era uno de los pocos médicos autorizados para atender a los Anbu, debido al alto secreto que rodeaba la identidad de estos.

- Muy bien que tenemos aquí. – dijo la kunoichi mientras ingresaba a la habitación donde aguardaba el anbu.

- Buenas noches doctora. – saludó cortésmente el anbu sin quitarse la máscara.

- ¿Qué asunto lo trae por aquí capitán? – preguntó Sakura mientras revisaba unas notas sobre el examen preliminar del paciente.

- Nada en especial doctora, sólo órdenes del Hokage quien siempre tiende a sobre dimensionar las cosas. – dijo el Anbu en un tono un poco más frío mientras empezaba a temblar involuntariamente.

- Discúlpeme ¿Tiene Usted frío? – pregunto la peli rosa mientras lo observaba detenidamente a través de sus ojos verdes.

- No al contrario siento un calor infernal, pero ¿A qué viene la pregunta? – respondió el Anbu quien súbitamente notó como sus manos empezaban a temblar sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo mientras el cuarto se iba oscureciendo. – Doctora, ¿está fallando la energía?

- No ¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañada Sakura, quien aún no sabía nada acerca de la herida de Sasuke.

- Entonces creo que estoy envenenado. – dijo el Uchiha mientras se desvanecía y caía de bruces de la camilla.

- Por Dios, resista capitán, lo ayudaremos de inmediato. – dijo la kunoichi mientras se apresuraba a detener la caída del anbu, cogiéndolo de los hombros.

Luego de recostar al anbu en la camilla, Sakura llamó a un equipo de enfermeras para que la apoyaran con los preparativos para el tratamiento estándar. Sin embargo cuando la kunoichi procedió a retirarle la máscara al herido sintió que su corazón se detenía, pues ante ella encontró el rostro de Sasuke quien sudaba profusamente, mientras unas líneas negras se iban marcando en su rostro.

Mientras tanto en un parque cerca de la residencia Hyuga, tres genin conversaban animadamente sobre su última misión.

- "De veras lo siento Naruto sensei" – dijo Sendo con una voz muy femenina y poniendo una expresión de cachorro recién nacido, imitando a Hanabi.

- Ya para con eso ¿Qué querías que le dijera? La verdad: "Lo lamento Naruto sensei, pero como ese sujeto quiso propasarse con Hikaru y conmigo decidimos dejarlo colgado allí hasta mañana para que aprenda su lección ¿No suena bien verdad? – pregunto la Hyuga medio avergonzada.

- Eso suena más a ti que: Por favor perdóneme Naruto sensei. – dijo Sendo entre risas. - Si no hubiera visto lo que ustedes dos hicieron de seguro me creía el cuento completo.

- Vamos Sendo, como si ese sujeto no se lo mereciera-chaza. – replicó Hikaru.

- Si pero mentirle a Naruto sensei creo que fue demasiado, aunque si le hubiéramos dicho la verdad, lo más probable es que nos hubiera castigado y luego le hubiera dado la golpiza de su vida a ese pervertido. – dijo Sendo intentando contener la risa.

- ¿Y ahora de que te ríes baka? – preguntaron las kunoichis indignadas ante la actitud del castaño.

- Pues es que estoy recordando sus rostros cuando le hablaron a Naruto sensei sobre la existencia del otro sujeto. – dijo el castaño poniendo un poco de distancia entre él y sus compañeras.

- Ven aquí, baka, que si te cojo te vas a arrepentir. – dijo Hikaru mientras intentaba en vano alcanzar a Sendo.

- Parecen un par de niños. – dijo Hanabi mientras miraba a Sendo y sonreía levemente.

- Para alcanzarme, primero tienes que verme. – dijo el castaño mientras se desvanecía ante la vista de la peli roja.

- Eso no es justo, Hana-chan ayúdame o ¿Acaso piensas dejar que se siga burlando de nosotras toda la noche? – reclamó Hikaru.

Luego de una breve persecución las kunoichis lograron derribar a su compañero y los tres se echaron en el césped a reír y mirar las estrellas, durante algunos minutos.

- Desde que Naruto sensei volvió a trabajar con nosotros las cosas se han vuelto más animadas. – dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

- ¿Quién te escuche pensaría que te has enamorado de mi cuñado? – dijo Hanabi entre risas.

- No seas así, él es un hombre atractivo pero ya está casado además es bastante poco mayor para mi gusto. – respondió la Sarutobi sonrojada.

- Tranquila sólo bromeaba, pero la verdad es que es difícil no sentirse bien cuando él está cerca y pensar que hace algunos años me parecía un verdadero tonto. – dijo la Hyuga

- Sí que eres cruel Hanabi-chan, es del héroe de la aldea del que hablas del gran Rokudaime Hokage. Ojalá algún día pueda llegar a ser tan bueno como él. – dijo Sendo mirando al cielo.

- Créeme Sendo vas por buen camino, según lo que me contaba mi hermana, tú y Naruto sensei se parecen mucho, salvo por el sentido del humor. – dijo la castaña sonriendo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? Hanabi-chan. – preguntó el castaño algo emocionado.

- Sí, tú al igual que él nunca se rinden y lo dan todo por cuidar a sus compañero, quien sabe si te esfuerzas lo suficiente quizá seas Nanadaime Hokage. – respondió la aludida regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

- Eso ni hablar, yo seré Nanadaime Hokage. – protestó Hikaru sonriendo.

- Bueno entonces díganos Nanadaime-sama ¿Cómo cree que reaccione el venerable Rokudaime cuando encuentre al prisionero que dejamos en el bosque? – pregunto Sendo haciendo una pequeña venia.

- Seguro nos echa la bronca un rato y luego nos invita a comer. – dijo la kunoichi mientras empezaba a reír seguida por sus compañeros.

- Eso es lo más seguro. Oigan chicos ya es un poco tarde mejor nos vamos a casa o de lo contrario podemos meternos en líos. – dijo Hikaru mientras imaginaba el sermón que le echaría su madre si llegaba más tarde.

- Tienes razón, bueno nos vemos mañana. – dijo Hanabi mientras se ponía de pie.

- Hasta mañana chicos. – dijo la Sarutobi mientras se ponía de pie y partía a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

- Espera Hanabi-chan ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? – preguntó el joven genin a su amiga.

- En absoluto Sendo-kun. – dijo la joven Hyuga ruborizándose un poco.

Luego de caminar unos minutos en silencio, los jóvenes genin llegaron a las inmediaciones de la mansión Hyuga, en donde Sendo detuvo la marcha y tomó la mano de Hanabi quien se sorprendió un poco del cambio de actitud de Sendo.

- Hanabi-chan hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo, es algo que tengo muy dentro de mi ser desde hace algún tiempo. – dijo el castaño mientras la miraba a los ojos sin soltar la mano de la Hyuga.

- ¿De qué se trata Sendo-kun? – preguntó la kunoichi aun un poco confundida.

- Hanabi-chan lo que quiero decirte es que me pareces la chica más bella de toda la aldea y me gustaría mucho que pudiéramos llegar a ser algo más que compañeros o simples amigos. – dijo el de los ojos rojo visiblemente nervioso.

- Sendo-kun, yo no sé qué decir, la verdad es que aunque me encantaría poder darte una respuesta, me gustaría pensarlo por unos días antes de decidir, puedes darme el tiempo necesario, para pensarlo. – dijo la Hyuga algo nerviosa mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba un poco, pues hace algún tiempo, ella había empezado a tener ciertos sentimientos hacia su compañero de equipo, pero no quería decepcionar a su padre ni a su clan.

- Está bien Hanabi-chan, tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti sin importar lo que decidas. – respondió el chico de los ojos rojos mientras se despedía de Hanabi y desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital de Konoha, Sakura hacía todo lo posible para salvar la vida de Sasuke, pero debido a la poca información con la que contaba le resultaba muy difícil trabajar, aun contando con el apoyo de su sensei.

El personal médico trabajaba a tiempo completo sólo para mantener estable al Uchiha, sin embargo sólo podrían aplicar el tratamiento adecuado cuando el laboratorio hubiera terminado de procesar la muestra de sangre del anbu.

- Apresúrense, debemos mantenerlo estable a como dé lugar. – dijo la peli rosa azuzando al personal a su cargo.

- Estamos haciendo lo que podemos Haruno-sama, pero sus signos vitales se deterioran rápidamente. - contestó uno de los asistentes.

- Al parecer el último de los Uchiha se encontró con la horma de su zapato, parece que el traidor morirá con un medio digno de él. – dijo uno de los médicos que se encontraba en la sala con despreció.

- Escúchame bien, idiota, nadie morirá hoy, así que por qué mejor no te callas antes que te tumbe los dientes de una bofetada. – lo regaño Sakura mientras aumentaba el flujo de chakra en sus manos.

- ¡Sakura! Tranquilízate – La reprendió Tsunade. – En cuanto a ti, será mejor que te largues de aquí antes de que yo misma te golpee y una cosa más si algo le pasa a este shinobi tu iras personalmente a informarle a Rokudaime como dejaste morir al hombre que lo ayudo a salvar la aldea de las fuerzas del Ranmakyukage ¿Está claro? – dijo la rubio irradiando una terrible aura asesina.

Finalmente, luego de casi cuarenta minutos luchando por salvar la vida de Sasuke llegó el informe del laboratorio aislando, los componentes del veneno que estaban diezmando la vida del anbu, lo que le permitió a Sakura poder realizar un tratamiento adecuado.

- Quién preparó este veneno es un maldito genio, la única razón por la cual Sasuke está vivo es de milagro. – dijo la sanin al revisar el informe.

- Rápido traigan una batea con agua, tenemos que extraer el mercurio y el arsénico, luego tenemos que acelerar su metabolismo para quemar la cardiotoxina del sapo y finalmente dejar que el cuerpo elimine por sí mismo las esporas neurorelajantes. – dijo la kunoichi de ojos de jade.

- Eso sin dejar de mencionar el daño epitelial, pese a no ser mortal, es irreparable, Sasuke llevará esa cicatriz en el hombro de por vida. – dijo la rubia dejando de lado el informe mientras se preparaba a ayudar a Sakura a extraer el mercurio y el arsénico del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Una vez terminado el proceso de extracción del mercurio y el arsénico la condición del anbu se estabilizó, pero sus signos vitales seguían en declive por la cardiotoxina, razón por la cual fue necesario el apoyo de otros cuatro ninjas médicos para acelerar el flujo de chakra del Uchiha reactivando así su corazón y sistema cardiovascular.

El procedimiento extracción de las sustancias toxicas tardó aproximadamente unas cuatro horas, en tanto que el proceso de reanimación cardiovascular tomó unas tres horas adicionales, lo cual llevo a Sakura al borde del colapso por la gran cantidad de chakra empleado.

Finalmente, luego de casi ocho horas de atención Sasuke fue trasladado a una habitación para dejar que descanse mientras las esporas eran eliminadas en forma natural por su metabolismo, un proceso bastante lento y tedioso que tardaría aproximadamente una semana o quizá dos, lo que en parte beneficiaría a Sasuke pues no podría sentir en terrible dolor producido por la quemadura de ácido en su hombro.

- Descansa Sasuke, lo vas a necesitar, voy a dormir un rato en mi oficina, pero estaré aquí cuando despiertes. No sé quién te hizo esto, pero la verdad es que si sobreviviste ha sido sólo por designio de Kami-sama y tu gran fuerza de voluntad. Ojalá y nuestro reencuentro hubiese sido más fácil. – dijo la kunoichi antes de besar la frente del Uchiha mientras sentía como su corazón daba un pequeño brinco que ella no podía entender, pues creía que sus sentimientos por aquel hombre eran ya parte del pasado.

La mañana siguiente fue un tanto agitada, entre los reportes de la unidad de inteligencia la información sobre la salude Sasuke y enviar a un equipo para que recoja al séptimo prisionero siendo la mayor ironía de todas que el único equipo disponible para esa misión era el equipo dirigido por Kakashi, es decir el equipo siete.

Sin embargo, en la mansión Hyuga, las cosas eran muy diferentes, pues Hanabi estaba recibiendo una verdadera paliza cortesía de Neji y Hiashi, lo que obligó al líder del clan poner fin al entrenamiento matutino al cabo de sólo unos minutos de haber empezado este.

- Hanabi ¿Puedes explicarme que te ocurre? Normalmente Neji y yo tenemos que padecer mucho para si quiera poder acercarnos lo suficiente para dar un golpe limpio, sin embargo, hoy te has convertido en un saco de boxeo humano, te hemos derribado aproximadamente cinco veces en menos diez minutos. – dijo Hiashi visiblemente preocupado, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hija.

- Lo siento oto-san, es que me siento un poco confundida. – dijo la pequeña Hyuga desconcertando a Hiashi.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Hanabi? Tú no eres así, usualmente sueles ser un poco más fuerte y te mantienes concentrada sin importar las circunstancias. – le dijo calmadamente el líder del clan.

- Es algo muy personal y preferiría no hablar de ello. – dijo la kunoichi apartando la vista de su padre.

- ¡Hmph! – bufó Hiashi. - ¿Sabes algo hija? Cometí muchos errores con Hinata y gracias a ellos el concejo echo a tu hermana de la casa, no pienso volver a cometer esos errores, pues no soportaría perder a otra hija, así que como tu padre y líder del clan te ordeno que hables. – demandó su padre.

- Está bien, si tanto quieres saberlo se trata de un chico, la verdad es que me gusta mucho y yo a él, pero no sé qué hacer, pues si cedo a los deseos de mi corazón podría decepcionar a todos los miembros del clan. – dijo Hanabi mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rojas y evitaba la mirada de Hiashi.

- Pues si el sentimiento es mutuo entonces deben estar juntos, mira a tu hermana, desde que empezó a salir con Naruto su vida cambió por completo, ahora es mucho más fuerte y decidida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la veo verdaderamente feliz. – dijo el patriarca del clan.

- Sí pero eso le costó su lugar en el clan y tú fuiste cuestionado por el concejo. No quiero que eso pase de nuevo, pues sería traicionar tu confianza. – replicó la joven kunoichi.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere tu corazón? – preguntó Hiashi a su hija.

- Yo quiero estar al lado de Sendo-kun y de Oto-san, quiero ser la próxima líder del clan y hacer que todos estén orgullosos de mí, incluyendo a mi one-san. – respondió la joven con un tono decidido.

- Muy bien si eso es lo que quieres te voy a ayudar. Existen dos formas en las cuales tú y ese chico Sendo pueden estar juntos, pero las dos implican volverse un Hyuga y aceptar voluntariamente la marca de la rama secundaria con todas las responsabilidades que ello implica. – dijo el jounin.

- ¿Acaso eso es posible padre? – preguntó esperanzada la pequeña.

- Sí lo es, pero debes saber dos cosas, una vez marcado, la marca no puede ser removida y quien es aceptado en el clan será parte del mismo hasta el final de sus días, por lo tanto Hanabi, esto no es un juego, debes pensarlo bien pues si tu relación con ese muchacho termina, él va a seguir siendo un Hyuga hasta el final de sus días lo que quiere decir que va a vivir en los terrenos de la rama secundaria y probablemente frecuente la mansión en muchas ocasiones. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? – preguntó seriamente Hiashi.

- Sí padre, pero tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué me revelas esta información a mí y no le dijiste nada de esto a mi one-san? – pregunto Hanabi sorprendida.

- Verás hija la situación de Naruto es muy especial, puesto que él es un jinchuriki por lo cual el concejo no podría sellarlo con la marca de pájaro, además que es muy poco probable que tu cuñado hubiera accedido a renunciar a su apellido para convertirse en un miembro de la rama secundaria del clan. – dijo Hiashi con calma.

- Pero ¿Por qué razón no se le puede poner la marca del pájaro enjaulado a un jinchuriki? No lo entiendo. – dijo la pequeña Hyuga con expresión pensativa.

- Porque eso limitaría su control de chakra y podría liberar por completo al bijuu que habita en su interior. Bueno ya dejemos de lado a tu hermana y a tu cuñado, ven conmigo tengo algo que te puede servir. – dijo el jounin poniéndose de pie junto con su hija.

Unos minutos más tarde en el despacho de Hiashi, este le entrego dos pergaminos a Hanabi, los cuales explicaban dos métodos distintos para ingresar al clan, el primero de ellos consistía en pasar diez años al servicio por parte de la familia del aspirante al clan Hyuga, luego de lo cual tanto el aspirante como toda su familia directa debían cortar los nexos con su clan y jurar lealtad al clan Hyuga para luego ser marcados voluntariamente.

El segundo método era mucho más rápido e involucraba sólo al aspirante quien debía romper todo vínculo con su familia de origen y someterse a un ritual de purificación en el cual los cinco miembros del concejo "purificarían" su chakra revolviéndolo hasta haber expulsado todas las impurezas del mismo. Este ritual de purificación tardaba aproximadamente un día, luego del cual el aspirante desarrollaba un dojutsu similar al byakugan pero mucho menos poderoso.

Sin embargo el segundo ritual era muy peligroso, pues el proceso de purificación tendía a sobrecargar la red de chakra y podía causar la muerte del aspirante. De hecho, según la información que había en el pergamino, en la historia del clan, este ritual había sido usado sólo veinte veces y sólo uno de los aspirantes había sobrevivido.

Luego de revisar los pergaminos Hanabi se retiró a su habitación junto con los mismos a fin de reflexionar sobre las palabras de su padre.

Algunas horas más tarde en el hospital de Konoha, el Hokage hacía acto de presencia sólo para informarse que la recuperación de Sasuke iba conforme lo planificado. Sin embargo el Uchiha aún no había despertado por lo que el Hokage optó por retirarse a su casa a descansar.

Sin embargo, ese día Sasuke no estuvo sólo pues había una kunoichi que permaneció a su lado observando su progreso. Por alguna extraña razón que ni siquiera ella misma podía comprender, su corazón le ordenaba permanecer al lado del Uchiha aun cuando eso implicara pasar una segunda noche sin dormir.

Aquella tarde, Sakura en persona se hizo cargo de suministrarle a Sasuke todos los cuidados necesarios propios de su condición, revisó en más de una ocasión los signos vitales del Uchiha, le cambio los vendajes sin ninguna clase de ayuda e incluso le acomodó la almohada para que este pudiera descansar cómodamente.

- No entiendo que ocurre conmigo, estoy actuando como una chiquilla inmadura, él es un paciente más, sé que en el pasado fuimos amigos, pero él ya no es el mismo chico que conocí.

- Inner Sakura: Tienes razón él es todo un hombre y la verdad es que me encantaría besar sus labios.

- Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando debería simplemente salir de aquí y asignar personal para que se haga cargo de él. – dijo la peli rosa mientras le acomodaba nuevamente las sábanas al Anbu

- Inner Sakura: Pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Él siempre será mi Sasuke-kun y yo algún día seré su Sakura-chan.

- Descansa Sasuke, yo vendré a verte en un par de horas, voy a buscar algo de comer y regreso.

- Inner Sakura: Sí descansa Sasuke-kun, que yo te cuidaré y si atrapo al que te hizo esto, moleré sus huesos hasta hacerlos talco. – dijo la inner cerrando el puño, mientras Sakura sonreía levemente.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar cercano a la antigua base de Orochimaru, un Jounin y su equipo finalmente encontraron su objetivo.

- Kakashi sensei, creo que encontré al prisionero. – dijo un genin parado en la copa de un árbol.

- Está bien, bájalo de allí tenemos que llevarlo a la aldea. – respondió el ninja que copia.

- No creo ser capaz de hacerlo sensei, al menos no sin romperle todos los huesos. – dijo el genin, ante la sorpresa de su sensei.

- A ¿Qué te refieres Kenshin? – preguntó el jounin.

- ¿Podría venir un momento sensei? – dijo el genin rascándose la nuca.

- Oye baka ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle al sensei que te ayude con la labor que el mismo te encomendó? – preguntó una chica de cabello castaño.

- ¿Por qué no subes tu aquí y lo haces Misaru? – respondió el chico bastante molesto.

- ¡Ya basta chicos! Déjame ver qué pasa con ese sujeto. – dijo el ninja que copia mientras subía de un salto al árbol.

Cuando Kakashi vio al cautivo quien aparentemente se había desmayado a consecuencia del dolor, una gran gota de agua se formó en su nuca mientras el abría su ojo visible como un plato.

- Naruto ¿Qué diablos les has enseñado a esos chicos? – dijo con horror el jounin mientras buscaba una forma de descolgar al prisionero sin hacerle más daño del que ya había recibido.


	45. Chapter 45: Renacimiento

Amigos míos:

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta semana esperando que sea de su agrado. (Inner: La verdad es que el capítulo de hoy está un tanto meloso para mi gusto pero con algo de comedia, en fin creo que a los amantes del romance les va a gustar). Tú y los spoilers, en fin. (¬_¬).

Por cierto amigos míos es muy probable que la próxima semana me dedique a tiempo completo al fic y pueda finalmente terminarlo, en cuanto a posibles continuaciones, pues bien tengo algunas ideas que puedo aprovechar adecuadamente, aunque hay algunos otros trabajos que me gustaría publicar antes, entre ellos un fiction de One Piece, pero eso es aun una idea sobre la cual no he trabajado ni una línea. (Inner: Sólo tiene el concepto general de sus nuevos trabajos, pero conociéndolo es muy probable que se ponga a trabajar en ello antes de tiempo.)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Renacimiento

Al día siguiente, Hanabi se reunió con Sendo antes del entrenamiento decidida a darle una respuesta, sin embargo, ella temía que el joven shinobi no aceptara sus condiciones, pero en definitiva esa sería la prueba más grande que Hanabi podía hacerle a Sendo.

- Sendo-kun ¿Tienes un minuto? Necesito hablar contigo. – dijo la Hyuga mientras cerraba sus puños.

- Siempre tengo tiempo para ti Hanabi-chan. – respondió el aludido mientras se acercaba a su compañera.

- Ya tengo tu respuesta, he decidido aceptar tu propuesta, pero existe una condición, tu tendrás que volverte un Hyuga. Dime ¿Aceptas mis condiciones? – pregunto la kunoichi bastante nerviosa.

- Claro que las acepto, pero ¿Cómo puedo volverme un Hyuga? – preguntó el muchacho un tanto nervioso por la respuesta de Hanabi.

- Sólo existen dos métodos, ambos están explicados en los pergaminos que traigo en mi mochila, pero debes saber que ambos requieren de sacrificios extremos y uno de ellos podría incluso costarte la vida. Dime ¿Aun así aceptas volverte un Hyuga? – preguntó nuevamente la kunoichi mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

- Mi decisión está tomada, ahora sólo me resta decidir el cómo realizarla, así que muéstrame esos pergaminos. – respondió con firmeza el genin.

- Está bien, pero los veremos después de la clase, Hikaru y Naruto sensei no tardan en llegar.

Algunos segundos después Hikaru hacía acto de presencia tan alegre y risueña como siempre, pero no venía sola.

- Si serás baka, Hikaru, espera que te coja y ya verás cómo te va. – gritaba su primo quien la perseguía muy de cerca, junto con una kunoichi de cabello verde limón.

- Pero qué horror con ustedes, ¿Acaso no saben aguantar una broma? – grito Hikaru mientras trepaba a un árbol.

- ¿Broma, llamas a esto una broma? Espera que te atrape y te mostraré mi sentido del humor. – grito la kunoichi mientras lanzaba tres kunais hacia el árbol con claro instinto asesino.

- ¡Vamos Moegi-san, el verde te sienta bien! – grito Hikaru esquivando los kunais.

- ¡Te voy a matar Hikaru! – gritó la aludida mientras se subía al árbol.

- ¿La ayudamos? Creo que esta vez sí le van a hacer daño. – dijo Sendo mientras veía como Konohamaru y Moegi se acercaban peligrosamente a su compañera.

- ¿Meternos entre Konohamaru y Hikaru? Paso, la última vez todo mi equipo quedo inservible. – dijo Hanabi mientras observaba como los Chunin estaban a punto de coger a la genin, quien evito su embestida en el último segundo mientras les lanzaba una pequeña bomba.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? – grito Konohamaru mientras Moegi y él quedaron atrapados por una sustancia viscosa de color verde.

Cuando el humo se disipó, los tres genin empezaron a reír a carcajadas al ver la pegajosa situación en la que habían quedado los chunin, pues como consecuencia de la explosión de la pequeña bomba de pegamento, tanto Konohamaru como Moegi perdieron el equilibrio y quedaron colgando de cabeza en una rama del árbol, totalmente incapaces de moverse.

Finalmente, al cabo de un par de minutos, Hikaru, paro de reír y se acercó a los indefensos chunin con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Ves Moegi-san? El verde te queda muy bien. Bueno creo que mi equipo y yo nos vamos, Naruto sensei ya debe estar esperando y una cosa más. – dijo la peli roja mientras les sonreía con cierta malicia. – Konohamaru y Moegi, colgados bajo un árbol, be-san-do-se. – empezó a cantar mientras se daba la vuelta.

- ¡Hikaru está noche te asesino! – grito Moegi mientras luchaba en vano para librarse del pegoste.

Un par de minutos después el equipo Uno se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento número doce, a la hora acordada, sin embargo su sensei aún no había llegado. Al cabo de unos treinta minutos, tanto Hikaru como los demás empezaron a preocuparse por la tardanza de su sensei, pues pensaron que algo malo le había ocurrido.

- Cómo que ya es un poco tarde y Naruto sensei no llega ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? – dijo la peli roja algo preocupada.

- No lo sé, pero la verdad es que su tardanza es muy extraña. Él nunca llega tarde, quizá deberíamos ir a buscarlo a su oficina. – dijo Hanabi con calma.

- ¿Qué les parece si esperamos unos diez minutos más y luego vamos buscarlo? – dijo el castaño con calma.

- Sendo-kun en ocasiones tu paciencia me saca de quicio-chaza. – replicó Hikaru, haciendo un puchero.

- Si Naruto sensei llega y no nos encuentra aquí nos vamos a meter en líos. – respondió el aludido.

- Sendo-kun tiene razón, Hikaru mejor esperamos unos minutos más, después de todo que daño podría hacer si esperamos diez minutos adicionales. – dijo la Hyuga.

- Bueno, pero sólo diez minutos. – respondió la Sarutobi.

Al cabo de cinco minutos su sensei apareció ante ellos en medio de un destello amarillo, con una expresión bastante severa.

- Buenos días jóvenes ¿Saben algo? Es bastante desagradable que le llamen la atención a alguien por las travesuras de otro, en especial cuando la persona que te regaña se supone que está bajo tus órdenes. – dijo el rubio lanzándole una mirada asesina a sus alumnos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Naruto sensei? – preguntó la Sarutobi con un tono de inocencia en su voz.

- ¿Prisionero siete, significa algo para ti Hikaru? – pregunto el Hokage con frialdad, provocando que los tres genin empezaran a sudar frío. – El día de hoy Kakashi sensei me dio un sermón de los de aquellos, pero lo peor fue cuando llegaron Darui e Ibiki-san y empezaron a elogiar mis métodos de tortura. Así que sólo por eso hoy les toca un entrenamiento de los mil infiernos. – dijo el jinchuriki con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- Pero Naruto sensei, yo… - dijo la kunoichi mientras el recuerdo de la prueba de los cascabeles pasaba por su mente.

- ¿Si Hikaru? – dijo el rubio lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

- Yo no puedo esperar para empezar con el entrenamiento. – dijo la kunoichi con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa en los labios.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, pues empezaremos con taijutsu. – dijo el rubio mientras creaba tres clones, uno para cada uno de sus estudiantes.

Durante los próximos veinte minutos los clones del rubio llevaron a los jóvenes genins hasta el límite de su resistencia física, cuidando de no causarles ninguna clase de daño a sus queridos alumnos.

- Bueno chicos, ya que terminamos con el taijutsu que tal si empezamos con el control de chakra y por favor presten atención pues este entrenamiento les podría salvar la vida, en especial en situaciones de tensión, lo único que tienen que hacer es concentrar el chakra en las yemas de sus dedos y trepar a esa rama y quedarse allí durante unos treinta minutos, sostenidos sólo por su flujo de chakra. – dijo el rubio mientras señalaba una gran rama que quedaba justo sobre el lago.

Aunque el entrenamiento era bastante sencillo, lo que los genin no sabían era que debían mantener estable el flujo de chakra o de lo contrario toda su reserva de chakra se iría drenando lentamente lo que los llevaría a caer irremediablemente al lago al cabo de unos quince o veinte minutos.

Mientras los pobres genin sentían como sus reservas de chakra disminuían rápidamente su sensei los observaba de cerca y secretamente hacía fluir su propio chakra a través del árbol aumentando el consumo de chakra de sus estudiantes.

Sin embargo, Naruto no era el único que observaba el terrible entrenamiento de los jóvenes genin, muy cerca de ese lugar otros tres shinobis de Konoha, estaban al acecho esperando su oportunidad para atacar a su objetivo.

Finalmente luego de unos cinco minutos tanto Sendo como Hikaru cayeron al agua totalmente extenuados mientras una indefensa Hanabi luchaba en vano por mantener estables sus reservas de chakra.

Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que Hanabi se uniera sus compañeros en la fría agua del lago.

- Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, descansen y mañana repetiremos el entrenamiento hasta que lo dominen. – dijo Naruto con total calma.

- Espere Naruto sensei, de verdad sentimos mucho lo ocurrido con el prisionero pero ese sujeto se lo merecía. – dijo Sendo casi suplicante.

- Explícate mejor Sendo. – respondió el Hokage cruzando sus brazos y mirando dubitativo a su pupilo.

- Ese sujeto quería tomar prisioneras a Hikaru y Hanabi-chan para luego venderlas como esclavas – dijo el castaño mientras tiritaba de frío.

- ¿Es eso cierto, chicas? – preguntó el rubio mirándolas directamente a los ojos.

- Hai, Naruto sensei. – respondió Hanabi con dificultad a causa del frío que sentía.

- De veras lamentamos haberle ocultado esa información, pero si por mi fuera hubiera dejado a ese sujeto en ese árbol por una semana más-chaza. – respondió Hikaru un poco más enérgica que sus compañeros.

- Está bien, chicos, les creo y aunque lamento haberlos sometido a este entrenamiento del infierno, creo que el mensaje es claro, no me vuelvan a ocultar información de ningún tipo, pues de lo contrario podría perder la confianza que les tengo y eso podría destruir todo lo que hemos logrado con tanto esfuerzo. Ahora quédense quietos, pues no quiero que pesquen un resfrío. – dijo el rubio mientras realizaba una secuencia de sellos. - Suiton: "Mizu no Rakkan" (Armadura de Agua).

Tan pronto Naruto completo su jutsu, una delgada capa de agua se formó alrededor de sus alumnos envolviendo su cuerpo, mientras sus ropas se secaban en forma instantánea. Lo que dejo a los tres genin con la boca abierta, pues no entendían como su sensei había empleado sólo el agua de sus ropas para completar el jutsu.

- Naruto sensei, ese jutsu es increíble-chaza. – dijo Hikaru sorprendida.

- ¿Mola no? Kai (liberar). – dijo el rubio mientras sonreía y el agua caía al suelo.

- Pero ¿Cómo uso sólo el agua de nuestra ropa para ese jutsu? – pregunto Hanabi muy sorprendida.

- Bueno eso es algo que quizá algún día les enseñe, pero sólo si me demuestran ser dignos de confianza. – dijo el rubio enfatizando en la última palabra.

- Lo entendemos Naruto sensei y de verdad sentimos mucho no haber sido sinceros con usted. – dijo Sendo agachando la cabeza.

- Está bien los perdono, bueno vayan a descansar, que mañana les enseñaré el secreto para hacer adecuadamente el ejercicio del árbol y no pongan esas caras. – dijo el rubio al ver la expresión de preocupación de sus alumnos. – Créanme les puede salvar la vida alguna vez. Ahora si me disculpan, Kurama y yo tendremos una charla con el prisionero siete. – dijo el rubio mientras sus pupilas se alargaban un poco.

- Gracias Naruto sensei. – dijeron los tres genin un poco más calmados.

- No tienen porqué agradecerme, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que ustedes, salvo por la parte de no decirle la verdad a mi sensei. – dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de las dos kunoicihis antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

- Me encanta cuando hace eso, se ve tan genial. – dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

- Oye es de mi cuñado del que hablas así que mejor le bajas la espuma a tu chocolate porque de lo contrario le diré a mi one-san lo que piensas de él. – dijo Hanabi un poco seria.

- Ya te dije que no me gusta. – dijo Hikaru un tanto molesta. - Sólo me parece genial, ojala y algún día llegue a ser como él-chaza. – lo que provocó la risa de todos los presentes.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hikaru se despidió de sus compañeros, diciendo que tenía unos asuntos que atender y partió a toda velocidad hacia el distrito comercial de la aldea, dejando solos a Hanabi y Sendo.

- Bueno, Hanabi-chan, me hablaste de unos pergaminos, que te parece si me los muestras ahora. - dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba sobre una roca que había aun lado del camino.

- Está bien Sendo-kun. – dijo la Hyuga mientras sacaba dos pergaminos de su mochila.

Luego de revisar detenidamente cada uno de los pergaminos, Sendo decidió que se sometería al ritual de purificación, pues no tenía por qué involucrar a su familia en todo este asunto y luego de comunicarle su decisión a Hanabi, decidió marcharse a casa para comunicarles a sus padres y a su hermano menor su decisión.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital general, Sasuke despertaba luego de casi cuarenta y ocho horas de sueño continuo.

- ¿En dónde estoy? – dijo el Uchiha mientras intentaba en vano llevarse la mano al rostro.

- Estás en el hospital general. – respondió una voz que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

- ¿Quién eres, qué me has hecho? – inquirió de nuevo el Uchiha mientras activaba su Sharingan.

- Tranquilo Sasuke-san estás entre amigos, fuiste envenenado y como consecuencia del veneno pasará algún tiempo antes de que te puedas volver a mover. – dijo nuevamente la fémina aun sin aparecer dentro del campo visual de Sasuke.

- Ya recuerdo. – dijo el Uchiha un tanto más calmado.

- Bueno Sasuke-san, déjame cambiarte los vendajes, pues esa quemadura en el hombro requiere de muchos cuidados aunque no la sientas. – dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba al Uhiha.

- ¿Sakura, eres tú? – preguntó sorprendido Sasuke.

- Sí, yo me voy a hacer cargo de tu caso, porque la mayoría de los médicos en este hospital temen de que puedas atacarlos si te dan la menor oportunidad. – dijo Sakura tranquilamente.

- ¿Y tú no temes por tu vida? – preguntó Sasuke con su tono flemático de siempre.

- La verdad no, en la condición en la que te encuentras apenas si puedes hablar y mucho menos hacer sellos, así que salvo que me vayas a atacar con el amaterasu, no tengo porque preocuparme. – dijo la kunoichi mientras ponía las vendas limpias sobre una mesa al lado de la cama de Sasuke.

- Ya veo. – respondió el aludido.

- Por cierto Naruto vino a verte, está preocupado por ti, espero que al menos valores eso Sasuke, inclusos insistió en usar su ninjutsu regenerativo sobre ti. – dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a cambiar los vendajes de Sasuke.

- Y supongo que le dijiste que no lo hiciera, de lo contrario no seguiría en esta cama. – dijo el moreno con calma.

- En realidad Tsunade-sama lo convenció que sería un desperdicio de chakra y tiempo, pues tu recuperación total es sólo cuestión de tiempo, por no decir que te vendría bien un largo descanso después del ataque. – respondió Sakura

- ¿Cómo es que Naruto siempre escucha a esa vieja? – dijo Sasuke con tono osco.

- Es mi sensei de quien hablas. – dijo Sakura mientras depositaba los vendajes sucios en una pequeña riñonera al lado de Sasuke.

- Lo siento mucho, pero es que no me gusta estar tirado en una cama sin hacer nada. - dijo el Uchiha un tanto molesto.

- Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Vendré en un momento para darte de almorzar. – dijo Sakura mientras se retiraba de la habitación. – Por cierto tienes visita, es Juugo, le digo que pase o prefieres estar solo.

- Dile que pase por favor. Y gracias por hacerte cargo de mí. – dijo el Uchiha con calma.

Juugo se quedó en la habitación de Sasuke durante casi treinta minutos, durante los cuales le informó sobre el desarrollo de los trabajos de rehabilitación del distrito Uchiha y la decisión de Karim de mudarse lo más lejos posible de la casa principal de los Uchiha, al parecer no quería volver a ver a Sasuke nunca más aunque le deseaba lo mejor y una pronta recuperación.

Durante los siguientes cinco días Sasuke recupero paulatinamente el control de su cuerpo hasta poder sentarse en su cama y atenderse por el mismo, sin embargo Sakura seguía haciéndose cargo de su herida en el hombro y suministrándole una serie de calmantes para el intenso dolor que esta le producía.

- Sakura, dime ¿Por qué sigues haciéndote cargo de mi caso personalmente? Supongo que siendo la Directora adjunta del hospital, bien podrías ordenarle a alguien más que se encargue de mí. – dijo el Uchiha con genuino interés.

- La verdad Sasuke es que estoy muy preocupada por ti, quiero que te recuperes pronto y sin contratiempos, pero si prefieres a algún otro médico puedo hablar con Tsunade-sama para asignar personal especializado a tu caso. – respondió la aludida con calma

- No es necesario, la verdad es que prefiero que lo sigas haciendo tú, por alguna razón que no puedo comprender, creo que no me sentiría cómodo con otro médico. – dijo el Uchiha mientras se sentaba para facilitar a Sakura el cambio de los vendajes, lo que hizo que la kunoichi se sobresaltara un poco.

- Entonces no te preocupes que yo seguiré cuidando de ti mientras dure tu estadía en el hospital y cualquier cosa que necesites sólo pídemela. - respondió Sakura mientras removía los vendajes sucios.

- Gracias Sakura y discúlpame por lo mal que te trate mientras estaba en detención. – dijo el Uchiha con calma.

- Ya es asunto olvidado. – dijo Sakura sonriendo ampliamente, pues sabía que el simple hecho de que Sasuke se disculpara con ella significaba que algo realmente había cambiado en él. – Bueno ya está, regreso al rato para traerte el desayuno, espero que te guste, ayer conversé con el encargado de la cocina y me aseguré de que te envíe algo un poco más contundente. – dijo Sakura sonriendo antes de salir de la habitación.

- Así que esto es lo que se siente, ahora ya veo porque el dobe nunca abrazó la oscuridad de su corazón. – dijo el Uchiha sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en muchos años.

Sin darse cuenta, algo había cambiado en él durante las últimas semanas, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era aquel sentimiento de confort que tenía cuando su médico particular estaba cerca. Por alguna razón que él mismo no podía comprender, las continuas atenciones de Sakura habían despertado en él un sentimiento desconocido, un sentimiento que calaba muy profundo en él. Sin embargo, una duda acechaba en la mente de Sasuke, una duda tan grande que le impedía abrir por completo su corazón, pues no sabía si las atenciones que Sakura tenía para con él eran las mismas que tenía hacia cualquier otro paciente o si había alguna preferencia hacia él por todo el tiempo que se conocían.

Aquella noche, luego de que Sakura terminara de administrarle todos los cuidados del caso, Sasuke decidió que era hora de tomar al toro por los cuernos y hablar con Sakura de una vez por todas y dependiendo de las respuestas de la kunoichi, el decidiría si abría o no finalmente las puertas de su corazón, dejando atrás su oscuro pasado para siempre.

- Sakura gracias por todo. – dijo Sasuke mientras se volvía a recostar contra su almohada.

- No tienes porque Sasuke, para eso estoy aquí. – respondió la kunoichi.

- Es sobre eso que quiero hablarte, si es que tienes algunos minutos para ello. – dijo el Uchiha con calma.

- Sí claro, te escucho. – dijo la peli rosa mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

- ¿Sabes algo Sakura? Estoy muy agradecido por todos los cuidados que me estás brindando, pero hay algo que necesito saber y quiero que me respondas con la verdad. – dijo el anbu mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- ¿De que se trata Sasuke? – preguntó la kunoichi algo nerviosa.

- ¿Mi caso es especial o eres así con todos tus pacientes? – preguntó el aludido con calma.

- La verdad Sasuke, es que no entiendo tu pregunta. – dijo Sakura con calma.

- Déjame ponértelo más sencillo, sé muy bien que los médicos deben ser amables con todos sus pacientes por más que estos últimos sean unos verdaderos canallas y su vida valga menos que la escoria, como solía decir Kakashi sensei, pero lo que quiero saber es si estas siendo más amable conmigo de lo que serías con cualquier otro paciente o si soy un paciente más. – dijo el moreno seriamente.

- Pues bien Sasuke. – dijo Sakura mientras analizaba su comportamiento y se sonrojaba un poco, por su forma de proceder. – La verdad es que sí estoy poniendo especial cuidado en tu caso y por más que quiera verte como un paciente cualquiera, no puedo hacerlo, porque tú eres mi amigo. - dijo la kunoichi antes de desviar la mirada.

- Ya veo, gracias Sakura, de verdad gracias. – dijo Sasuke regalándole una gentil sonrisa.

- Espera aún hay más. – dijo Sakura algo nerviosa.

- Inner Sakura: ¿Qué esperas tonta? Sólo dile lo que sientes pues de lo contrario te podrías arrepentir por siempre, después de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-cha.

- Sí Sakura, dime te escucho. – respondió el Uchiha algo nervioso.

- Yo… yo aún te quiero Sasuke y sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero eso no me importa, durante todos estos días me he dado cuenta que no puedo ignorar a mi corazón, por más miedo que tenga a salir herida de nuevo como aquella vez. – dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos recordando lo que ocurrió aquella vez en la celda de Sasuke.

- Descuida, Sakura eso no se va a repetir. – dijo el Uchiha bajando la mirada. - Te ruego me perdones por todo lo que te hice pasar aquella vez y que me des una oportunidad de enmendar mis errores.

- Espera ¿Acaso te me estás declarando? – dijo la kunoichi incrédula.

- No exactamente, sólo sé que no he actuado bien contigo y que debo enmendar mis errores, sólo te pido que me des un tiempo para poder procesar todo lo que viene ocurriendo conmigo. – dijo el anbu algo nervioso.

- Tómate el tiempo que quieras Sasuke, sólo no te vuelvas a alejar. – dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba.

- No te preocupes no pienso irme a ningún lado por ahora. – respondió el aludido mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

- Bueno Sasuke, debes descansar, mañana podemos seguir conversando si gustas. – dijo la peli rosa antes de soltar un poco el abrazo.

- Está bien y gracias por tus cuidados Sakura-chan. – dijo Sasuke sonriendo ampliamente, lo que hizo que el corazón de la doctora se acelerara enormemente.


	46. Chapter 46: Audiencia con el Concejo

Amigos míos:

Aqui les traemos el primer capítulo de esta semana, el cual es sólo la antesala a lo que viene (Inner: Y no se imaginan todo lo que está por ocurrir, incluso el último cambio que este hombre decidió darle a la historia me parece increible, miren que darle ese giro a la identidad del Ranmakyukage...) Que no des spoilers :-(.

(Inner: Lo siento es que...) Es que nada, le quitas la emoción al asunto es como si alguien nos dijera que va a pasar en el manga ¿Te gustaría eso?. (Inner: ¿Conoces a alguien que sepa que es lo que va a pasar? ¿Podrías presentármelo? ^_^) Este no tiene remedio (¬_¬).

Lo siento amigos, intro interrumpida por problemas técnicos, voy a hablar con mi Inner en privado. (Inner: No por favor, no me dejen a solas con él...)

Hasta la próxima amigos y disfruten la historia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Audiencia con el Concejo

Luego de una larga semana, Sendo consiguió convencer a su familia que eso era lo mejor para todos, después de todo ellos no tenían por qué ser siervos de nadie, pues llegaron a Konoha con la esperanza de encontrar una vida mejor de la que tenían en su país de origen. Sólo la madre de Sendo sentía un poco de pesar por la decisión de su hijo, pero ella sabía muy bien que una vez que el primogénito de los Ikari tomaba una decisión no había marcha atrás.

Antes de despedirse de su familia, Sendo le prometió a su hermano menor, el pequeño Daisuke, como él lo llamaba, que lo ayudaría con la prueba de ingreso a la academia, por lo que vendría a visitarlos seguido. Algunos minutos más tarde Sendo se encontraba a las puertas de la mansión Hyuga en donde lo esperaba su sensei quien había accedido a regañadientes a colaborar con los planes de Sendo y Hanabi.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Sendo? Aun puedes dar marcha atrás y nadie te juzgaría, recuerda que Hiashi-sama dijo que este ritual es excesivamente peligroso. – dijo el rubio antes de acercarse a las grandes puertas de la mansión Hyuga.

- Naruto sensei, ya tome mi decisión, mi vida no estaría completa sin Hanabi-chan. – dijo el genin con calma.

- Amor de juventud. – dijo el Hokage sonriendo. – Bueno Sendo, quiero que sepas que me siento orgulloso de ti y espero que todo salga bien, pero recuerda que una vez que cruces esas puertas ya no podré ayudarte por mucho que así lo desee.

- ¡Naruto sensei! – respondió el castaño mirándolo a los ojos.

- Está bien, sólo decía. Por cierto ¿Sabes que le paso al equipo de Konohamaru? – pregunto Naruto antes de llamar a la puerta del clan.

- No ¿Por qué? – dijo Sendo extrañado.

- Porque los tres fueron encontrados en una situación un tanto pegajosa hace unos días y ninguno de ellos quiere decirme que es lo que ocurrió. – dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

- Debería preguntarle a Hikaru. – dijo Sendo riendo un poco.

- Esa niña, de verdad es como un huracán humano. – dijo Naruto tratando de contener la risa.

FLASHBACK.

- Esa maldita Hikaru, sí que me las paga esta vez. – dijo una chica de cabello verde mientras se quitaba restos de un pegoste verde observaba los campos de entrenamiento a la distancia.

- Moegi ¿Por qué simplemente no lo olvidas? Cada vez que tu o Konohamaru van tras esa chiquilla algo sale terriblemente mal. – respondió un chico de lentes.

- Escucha Udon, esta vez Hikaru se pasó de la raya y me aseguraré de que pague. – dijo otro joven mientras luchaba en vano por quitar un pegoste verde de sus herramientas ninja. – ¿Así que estás con nosotros o no?

- Tú sabes que sí Konohamaru, sólo digo que esto podría terminar muy mal, además con ese entrenamiento del infierno que Rokudaime les está dando creo que tu prima ya tiene suficiente castigo, pero en fin. – dijo Udon alzando los hombros.

- ¿Algún día dejarás de ser pesimista? – le increpó Moegi mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

- Ya basta ustedes dos no pierdan de vista el objetivo.

Luego de que el equipo Konohamaru observo el cruel entrenamiento de Naruto, el mismo que Moegi disfrutó tal como lo haría con su película favorita, los tres shinobis se pusieron en movimiento para seguir a una desprevenida Hikaru.

Al cabo de un par de minutos de correr tras Hikaru, se dieron cuenta que la joven genin cambio súbitamente de dirección y se dirigió nuevamente hacia las afueras del bosque de la muerte.

- Ya puedes salir Konohamaru-san, tus amigos y tu son muy ruidosos. – lo reto la peli roja mientras se para frente a la puerta del bosque de la muerte.

- Estás muy confiada para ser sólo una mocosa. – dijo Konohamaru mientras creaba un kage bunshin

- Vamos primito, ¿Qué planeas hacer con un kage bunshin? – dijo la genin en tono desafiante.

- Yo nada, pero mis ruidosos amigos quizá si tengan algo para ti. - dijo Konohamaru mientras las piernas de Hikaru eran inmovilizadas por un jutsu de tierra.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes Udon-san? – lo retó Hikaru mientras apartaba su vista de su primo.

- Lo siento primita esta vez si te tenemos dijo Konohamaru y su clon mientras tomaban a Hikaru de las manos para impedir que hiciera ninguna clase de jutsu.

- Ahora seré yo quien te haga un retoque. – dijo Moegi mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a la Sarutobi con un kunai en mano.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Hikaru sonriendo malévolamente.

- ¿No notan algo raro? – preguntó Udon a sus compañeros.

- ¿Algo como qué? – respondió Moegi mientras tomaba en sus manos el cabello Hikaru, quien de un tiempo a esta parte lo llevaba recogido en una corta pero bien arreglada trenza.

- Hikaru lleva hablando como un minuto y no ha dicho "chaza" ni una sola vez. – dijo Udon abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Moegi es una trampa ¡No cortes su cabello! – grito Konohamaru pero ya era muy tarde.

- ¿Pero qué diablos? – grito la kunoichi mientras el cuerpo de Hikaru era reemplazado por un tronco lleno de sellos explosivos.

Cuando Konohamaru y Moegi se tiraron al suelo para intentar protegerse de la explosión, ambos jóvenes sintieron como si un gran globo de agua les cayera en la espalda y quedaron cubiertos por un extraño gel de color morado, el cual los dejo pegados al suelo.

Al abrir los ojos, tanto Konohamaru como Moegi pudieron ver que los sellos eran falsos y en el centro de los mismos se leía la palabra BAKA.

- Bueno Udon-san, como evidentemente eres más listo que tus compañeros, creo que te has ganado un premio-chaza. – dijo Hikaru mientras descendía de un árbol cercano.

- Espera, no te me acerques Hikaru, no me vas a engañar tan fácilmente como lo hiciste con ellos. – dijo Udon mientras asumía posición de combate.

- Engañarte, yo sería incapaz de vencer a una mente como la tuya. – dijo Hikaru con voz inocente mientras se acercaba con las manos en alto.

- ¡Udon ten cuidado! – grito Moegi, mientras luchaba en vano por ponerse de pie.

- En serio Udon-san no tengo nada contra ti, sólo quiero darte un premio por esquivar mi trampa. – dijo Hikaru mientras se quitaba su canguro y dejaba caer todo su equipo ninja al suelo.

- En serio, Hikaru te lo advierto. – dijo Udon bastante nervioso.

- Chaza, ¿No confías en mí? Eso sí me duele, si gustas inmovilízame con tu doton, te prometo que no me voy a resistir. – dijo Hikaru con serenidad.

- Sí claro cómo si fuera a caer en un truco tan infantil. – dijo Udon mientras saltaba hacia atrás poniendo más distancia entre él y Hikaru.

- Lo siento Udon-san pero tú lo pediste-chaza. – dijo Hikaru mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el joven shinobi, lanzando varias bombas de pegamento como las que había usado contra Konohamaru y Moegi más temprano.

Como consecuencia de la pequeña explosión Udon fue a dar de espaldas contra un árbol cercano donde quedo completamente cubierto por una sustancia verde que lo dejo pegado al árbol incapaz de defenderse, mientras veía como Hikaru se acercaba hacia él.

- Sabes Udon-san, de veras me gustas, es una lástima que me lo hayas puesto así de difícil, pero aquí está tu premio por escapar de mi trampa. – dijo Hikaru mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha de Udon y le plantaba un enorme beso en los labios, para luego dejarlo inconsciente con un pequeño golpe en la base del cráneo, ante la atónita mirada de Konohamaru y Moegi.

Luego de besar a Udon, Hikaru recogió su equipo y se acercó a Konohamaru, le desordeno el cabello y le regalo una sonrisa, pícara.

- Ya sabes lo que se siente ver a tu primo besar a la persona que le gusta. Bueno primito me voy a comprar más material para mis bombas pues con tu noviecita y tú sí que se me están acabando rápido y cuando despierte dile a mi querido Udon-kun que siento el golpe pero es que no quería que los encuentren tan rápido, en serio que es guapo ese chico. – dijo Hikaru sonriendo antes de irse silbando una alegre melodía.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Bueno Sendo, ya que no te puedo hacer cambiar de decisión, al mal paso darle prisa. – dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba a las puertas de la mansión.

- Hokage-sama, tan puntual como siempre, Hiashi-sama y el concejo lo esperan. – dijo uno de los sirvientes mientras le abría la puerta.

Mientras Naruto recorría los pasillos de la mansión recordaba aquella vez en la cual él llegó acompañado de Tsunade para pedir la mano de Hinata y sentía como si un nudo se formara en su garganta pues estaba a punto de poner a uno de sus queridos alumnos en las garras de cinco fieras hambrientas.

Una vez en el salón del Concejo, Naruto vistiendo su túnica de Hokage ingresó seguido por Sendo y encontró los mismos rostros que casi logran interponerse entre Hinata y él de no ser por la ayuda de Hiashi, pero esta vez el rubio sabía que no podía contar con ese apoyo, o al menos eso creía él, pues ignoraba que Hanabi ya tenía todo arreglado con su padre para que la reunión fuera lo más breve posible y el ritual pudiera llevarse a cabo sin contratiempos.

- Bienvenido Hokage-sama, le doy la bienvenida en representación del clan Hyuga, el concejo está listo y solicito para oír su solicitud. – dijo Hiashi en tono muy formal.

- Gracias Hiashi-sama, por vuestra gentil bienvenida. Honorables miembros del concejo, el día de hoy me encuentro ante Ustedes en mi calidad de Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha a fin de presentarles a Ikari Sendo quien de acuerdo a las leyes de la villa, libre y voluntariamente me ha solicitado que interceda por él para ser admitido en vuestro digno clan, para lo cual este valiente joven está dispuesto a someterse a cualquier ritual de iniciación que dicten las normas de vuestro clan. – dijo Naruto en tono formal, mientras ponía un lado su enrome sombrero, el mismo que cargaba en su mano derecha.

- Rokudaime-sama hablo en nombre del concejo cuando digo que no basta simplemente desear ingresar a un clan para que este le abra las puertas a cualquier foráneo, por tal razón díganos Usted ¿Qué virtudes ha visto en este joven que lo hacen digno de formar parte del clan Hyuga? – dijo con seriedad el mayor de todos los miembros del concejo y el único miembro del concejo que se opuso al matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata.

- Venerables miembros del concejo, yo os digo que ante ustedes se encuentra un joven muy valiente con un altísimo nivel de control de chakra y una mente privilegiada. El joven que tienen hoy ante ustedes en más de una ocasión ha asumido el comando de su equipo genins garantizando la seguridad de cada uno de los integrantes del mismo, entre ellos la actual heredera del líder del clan. – dijo Naruto con calma.

- Por lo visto tenemos ante nosotros a un joven inteligente, valiente y dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para proteger a los suyos, sin duda esas son características propias de todo Hyuga, pero la tradición demanda que un miembro del clan hable también en favor de este joven y dado que al parecer es la propia heredera quien mejor lo conoce, entonces que sea ella quien hable en representación de este aspirante antes de que el concejo emita su veredicto, por tanto, Hiashi-sama nos haría el honor de convocar a su hija a esta audiencia para que también sea escuchada. – dijo una anciana de rostro amable y mirada cálida.

- Como el concejo mande. – dijo Hiashi antes de retirarse de la sala por unos breves minutos que a Sendo se le hicieron horas.

- **Miren al mocoso jugando al Hokage**. – dijo el zorro en la mente de Naruto.

- Ahora no Kurama, pase todo un día aprendiéndome este discurso y si algo sale mal Sendo, Hinata y la oba-chan me asesinan así que no es buen momento para eso. – respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

- **Yo sólo digo que llamar venerables ancianos a esos sujetos es tratarlos con demasiado respeto en especial ese vejete que casi impide que te cases con tu querida Hinata. – **rebatió el Kyubi sonriendo.

- Escúchame bien Kurama, ya para con esto, hablo en serio, no puedo distraerme ahora, no ante esos vejetes, pues el Hokage no debe mostrar debilidad ante nadie. – dijo el jinchriki levantando el puño derecho.

- **Ese es el Naruto que conozco, ahora ve y acábalos cachorro. – **dijo el zorro sonriendo.

Luego de casi cinco minutos Hiashi regresó en compañía de Hanabi, quien al pasar al lado de Naruto y Sendo los saludo con una pequeña venia en señal de respeto, para luego seguir caminando al lado de su padre hasta llegar frente al concejo, como una verdadera princesa.

- Sin lugar a dudas es una verdadera Hyuga. - le susurró el Hokage a su alumno.

- Sí y eso es lo que me fascina de ella. – dijo Sendo en voz muy baja, mientras la atención del concejo estaba centrada en Hanabi.

- Hanabi-hime, el concejo agradece su presencia, lamentamos mucho tener que interrumpir sus estudios pero necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas. – dijo el más anciano de los miembros del concejo.

- Me encuentro a vuestras órdenes Ryuto-dono. – respondió tranquilamente Hanabi.

- Hanabi-hime ¿Conoce Usted a Ikari Sendo? – pregunto la única mujer miembro del concejo.

- Sí lo conozco lady Tomoyo, la persona que usted menciona forma parte del equipo de genins número UNO a cargo de Rokudaime Hokage y se encuentra sentado a su lado en este instante. – dijo la menor de los Hyuga.

- Perfecto, dado que al parecer lo conoce tan bien, podría decirnos si dicha persona es digna o no de ser parte del clan Hyuga.

- En mi humilde opinión, Ikari Sendo es un shinobi excepcional quien domina a la perfección el control de chakra, cuenta con una inteligencia extraordinaria y es una de las personas más leales que conozco, lo cual lo califica plenamente para formar parte del clan Hyuga, es cierto que su juventud y falta de experiencia en el camino shinobi podrían llegar ser un elemento importante en el juicio de esta persona, pero yo les aseguro que a su corta edad la persona por la cual ustedes me preguntan ha sido capaz de idear estrategias muy elaboradas que han llevado a muchos de los enemigos de la aldea a su perdición. Ikari Sendo es una persona confiable con un alto instinto de protección, pues en más de una ocasión ha puesto en juego su vida para salvar la de sus compañeros, es por ello que considero que la persona por la cual ustedes me preguntan es más que digno de formar parte de nuestro clan. – dijo la pequeña Hanabi, manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro.

- Ya veo, bueno muchas gracias por su tiempo Hanabi-hime, la información brindada por su persona va a permitir al concejo dirimir de la mejor manera posible el asunto que nos ataña hoy. Ahora puede retirarse. – dijo el concejal Ryuto.

- Así lo haré concejal. – dijo Hanabi poniéndose de pie y retirándose de la sala no sin antes hacer una pequeña venia al concejo, al Hokage y a Sendo en señal de respeto, pero manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo.

Tan pronto Hanabi se retiró de la habitación, el concejo empezó a deliberar en voz baja mirando a Sendo con el byakugan activado como evaluando su red de chakra y luego de quince minutos todos los miembros del concejo guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver a Sendo.

- Ikari Sendo, este concejo te encuentra digno de probar tu valía por tanto votamos a favor de que seas sometido a una prueba que demuestre si eres digno o no de llevar el apellido Hyuga. – dijo el anciano Ryuto con calma.

- Muy bien entonces está decidido, Yo Hyuga Hiashi en mi calidad de líder del clan, por derecho propio y la anuencia del concejo, acepto al solicitante como aspirante al clan Hyuga, siendo esta decisión única e irrevocable. Por tanto a partir de este momento el destino de este joven queda enteramente en manos del clan Hyuga y el líder del mismo, por lo que la presencia de Rokudaime Hokage ya no resulta necesaria en esta reunión, por tratarse de un asunto interno del clan. Sin embargo, lo invitamos a permanecer en esta sala como un mero observador si es que así lo desea.

- Agradezco y acepto su gentil invitación Hiashi-sama. – dijo Naruto haciendo una pequeña venia sin moverse de su asiento.

- Ahora Ikari Sendo, en mi calidad de líder del clan me asiste todo el poder de determinar tu destino, el cual puede ser una vida completa al servicio del clan o el antiguo ritual de purificación Hyuga, pero antes de emitir mi decisión necesito que respondas dos preguntas, la primera de ellas: ¿Tu decisión de unirte al clan resulta vinculante para tu familia o es estrictamente personal? Y la segunda es ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida para ingresar al clan? Piensa bien tus respuestas. – dijo Hiashi en tono solemne.

- Mi decisión es estrictamente personal, desde el momento que cruce las puertas del clan decidí poner fin a cualquier vínculo con mi familia de sangre, estando dispuesto a poner mi vida en juego de ser necesario. – respondió el genin sin una pizca de duda en su corazón.

- Bien que así sea, tus propias palabras han marcado tu destino muchacho. – dijo Hiashi con ton frío. – En mi calidad de líder del clan ordeno que este muchacho sea sometido al antiguo ritual de purificación Hyuga. – lo que provocó murmullos en el concejo, los mismos que no pasaron desapercibidos por el líder del clan.

- Con el debido respeto Hiashi-sama. – dijo lady Tomoyo. – la posibilidad de que este joven sobreviva al ritual es casi nula, le recuerdo que de las quinientas personas que lo han intentado desde el origen de nuestra historia sólo quince de ellas han sobrevivido.

- Con el mayor respeto posible le digo lady Tomoyo, que tratándose de un asunto interno del clan mi autoridad es absoluta y mi decisión es única e irrevocable. – dijo el aludido en tono autoritario, lo que ocasionó que el concejo lo mire con absoluto respeto. – El ritual iniciará mañana a primera hora con los dos días de ayuno y aislamiento para purificar el cuerpo y la mente del aspirante. Está reunión ha terminado. – dijo Hiashi mientras todos los presentes se ponían de pie y empezaban a retirarse con excepción de Sendo, Hiashi y Naruto.

Mientras el concejo se retiraba algunos de ellos miraban con pena a Sendo, pero a la vez elogiaban a Hiashi por su actitud, en especial el anciano Ryuto quien dijo que ese era el Hiashi que él recordaba y con gusto lo seguiría hasta el fin de sus días.

Cuando Naruto, Sendo y Hiashi quedaron a solas, el jinchuriki se puso de pie y le ordeno a su pupilo que esperara afuera, cosa que Sendo hizo sin chistar.

- Hiashi-sama, no entiendo que ocurrió, cuando vine a pedir la mano de Hinata el concejo parecía tener más poder que Usted, pero ahora ninguno de ellos se atrevió a contrariarlo, me puede explicar ¿Qué sucedió-datebayo? – dijo el rubio extrañado.

- Es simple Naruto, cuando se trata de asuntos internos la autoridad del líder es absoluta y ni siquiera el concejo puede interponerse, pero cuando se trata de asuntos que impliquen la intervención de terceros, el líder es sólo un intermediario de la voluntad del concejo. – dijo Hiashi restándole importancia a la pregunta de su yerno. - Por cierto, ¿Cómo están Hinata y mi nieto? Sé que no he podido ir a verlos en estas últimas semanas pero los asuntos del concejo están consumiendo demasiado de tiempo libre. – dijo Hiashi totalmente cordial.

- Están muy bien de hecho ella me pidió que le dijera que lo quería mucho y que le gustaría verlo pronto. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Te doy mi palabra que haré lo que pueda. – dijo Hiashi mientras extendía los brazos para abrazar a su yerno quien había sabido ganarse su respeto y cariño por el trato que le daba a su hija.

Luego de abrazar a su suegro, la expresión de Naruto se volvió algo lúgubre.

- ¿Qué ocurre muchacho? – dijo Hiashi extrañado.

- Estoy preocupado por Sendo, dígame ¿En verdad él podría morir en esa prueba? – dijo el rubio con cara seria.

- Claro que sí, pero eso es lo que él y Hanabi decidieron, así que confiemos en que hayan tomado la decisión correcta. – dijo Hiashi mientras su rostro se tornaba algo lúgubre.

- Así que Hanabi ya había hecho los arreglos necesarios a mi espalda, esa niña. – dijo Naruto suspirando.

- Lo sé. – dijo Hiashi cruzándose de brazos.

- Hiashi-sama ¿Hay alguna forma de ayudar al muchacho? – pregunto el rubio con calma.

- Me temo que no, pero no pierdas la fe, existe la posibilidad de que todo salga bien. – dijo el patriarca de los Hyuga.

- Ojala y así sea, bueno debo irme, dejo a Sendo en sus manos. – dijo el rubio mientras hacía el sello del dragón.

- Descuida Naruto yo me hago cargo. – dijo Hiashi tratando de animar a su yerno antes de que este desapareciera en medio de un destello amarillo.


	47. Chapter 47: Despertar

Amigos míos:

Esta vez la intro va a ser muuuyy corta pues no me encuentro nada bien de salud... Espero recuperarme pronto, mil gracias por su comprensión. Espero que disfruten la función. (Inner: ¿Función? Este ya está desvariando, bueno mejor me lo llevo a la cama antes que la fiebre se le dispare)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Despertar

Aquella tarde en el hospital general de la villa, mientras Sakura le llevaba el almuerzo a Sasuke, ella iba cantando una alegre canción en voz muy baja, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención del resto del personal.

- Buenas tardes Sasuke-kun, te traje el almuerzo, espero te guste. – dijo Sakura mientras ingresaba a la habitación del Uchiha.

- Buenas tardes Sakura. – dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

- Tómalo con calma aun pasaran algunos días más antes de que recuperes el uso de tus piernas. – dijo la peli rosa mientras ponía la bandeja del almuerzo sobre una pequeña mesa.

- ¿De cuántos días hablamos? – pregunto el anbu con calma.

- Entre cinco y diez, no lo sé con exactitud, depende de tu propio cuerpo. – respondió la kunoichi.

- Ya veo. – dijo Sasuke bastante resignado.

- No te desanimes Sasuke-kun, tengo una idea que quizá te anime. – dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- Soy todo oídos. – dijo el aludido un tanto intrigado.

- Pues estaba pensando en salir a dar un pequeño paseo esta tarde. – dijo la peli rosa sonriendo.

- Me parece una excelente idea, salvo por el hecho de que no puedo caminar. – respondió el Uchiha bastante serio.

- Entonces podemos usar eso. – dijo Sakura señalando a una silla de ruedas en una esquina del cuarto.

- ¿Es en serio Sakura? – dijo Sasuke un tanto molesto.

- Pensé que te agradaría salir del hospital por unos minutos. –respondió la aludida mientras miraba al suelo.

- En realidad la idea de salir del hospital me agrada, pero no me sentiría cómodo usando una silla de ruedas. – respondió el anbu con calma.

- Está bien, dentro de unos minutos enviaré a alguien para que la recoja. – dijo la kunoichi algo deprimida.

- Espera Sakura, eso no será necesario, después de todo prefiero salir a dar una vuelta que quedarme encerrado aquí por otras veinticuatro horas, pero tratemos de evitar las calles concurridas, no quisiera que nadie me viera en este estado. – dijo Sasuke con resignación.

- Te entiendo, pero que tal si usas el jutsu de transformación. – dijo la aludida con una pequeña sonrisa.

- La verdad esa es una gran idea Sakura-chan. – dijo Sasuke sonriendo nuevamente.

Mientras las cosas entre Sakura y Sasuke parecían ir progresando lentamente, Sendo era conducido a una pequeña habitación en el templo principal del clan Hyuga donde pasaría los siguientes días en estricto ayuno y soledad, para purificar su cuerpo y su mente, conforme lo demandaba la tradición Hyuga.

Durante los siguientes días Sendo paso la mayor parte del tiempo meditando, con el objeto de alcanzar la perfecta armonía entre mente y cuerpo, pues sabía que de lo contrario sólo le esperaría la muerte.

Por su parte Hanabi decidió pasar los siguientes días recluida en su habitación orando por el bienestar de Sendo, lo que realmente llamó la atención de Hikaru quien ignoraba todo lo relacionado a la relación de Sendo y Hanabi así como lo del ritual de purificación.

Finalmente, luego de dos días de aislamiento, ayuno y meditación un anciano vestido con una larga túnica ceremonial ingreso a la habitación donde se encontraba Sendo.

- Muchacho llegó el día, te traje algo de fruta y agua para que te alimentes así como la túnica que deberás vestir durante el ritual. En unos minutos vendrá un miembro de la rama secundaria y te conducirá a un recinto especial donde podrás asearte y descansar hasta el inicio del ritual. – dijo el anciano antes de retirarse de la habitación

- Muchas gracias venerable señor. – dijo Sendo haciendo una reverencia.

Luego de comer la fruta y beber el agua, Sendo se sentó nuevamente en la posición de loto y reanudo su meditación. Durante los últimos dos días, gracias a su meditación constante, Sendo incrementó significativamente su grado de control de chakra y fue capaz de percibir ligeramente la energía de la naturaleza, lo que lo sorprendió muchísimo.

Un par de horas más tarde una mujer llegó a la habitación y condujo a Sendo fuera del recinto en donde se encontraba, luego de un par de minutos, el joven shinobi se encontró en una gran habitación con una pequeña tina circular de tres metros de diámetro, que era alimentada por una hermosa catarata empotrada en la pared.

Al frente a la tina, Sendo pudo ver una cama de plaza y media finamente arreglada, sobre la cual se podían ver varios cojines de color blanco y lila.

Luego de bañarse, Sendo se cambio de ropa y decidió tomar una pequeña siesta la misma que se prolongo por casi cuatro horas hasta que Hanabi llegó a la habitación y lo despertó zarandeándolo delicadamente.

- Sendo-kun, disculpa que te despierte, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. – dijo la Hyuga con calma.

- ¿Hanabi-chan? – dijo Sendo sin dar crédito a sus ojos, mientras los tallaba lentamente.

- Sí soy yo, dime ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto la kunoichi con un sincero interés.

- Un poco cansado pero estoy bien. – dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en el centro de la cama.

- Me alegra oír eso, pero vine porque estoy un poco preocupada por ti, escuche a mi padre conversando con el concejal Ryuto respecto al ritual de esta noche al parecer, todos los miembros del concejo están algo preocupados, en especial porque esta noche hay luna llena, lo que incrementará significativamente la fuerza espiritual de todos los miembros del concejo. – dijo Hanabi algo preocupada.

- Tranquila Hanabi-chan ya verás y como todo sale bien. – dijo Sendo sonriendo.

- Eso espero, sólo que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. – replicó la joven mientras abrazaba al castaño.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. – dijo el joven shinobi mientras acariciaba el cabello de la Hyuga.

- Sólo ten cuidado. – dijo la castaña mientras estrechaba el abrazo. – Ahora debo irme en unas horas vendrán mi padre y el concejal Ryuto vendrán para llevarte al santuario y no deben vernos juntos. - dijo la Hyuga mientras soltaba el abrazo.

- Hana-chan.

- Sí Sendo-kun. – dijo la aludida.

- Sí algo sale mal, recuerda que te quiero. – dijo el castaño sonriendo.

- Yo también te quiero Sendo. – dijo la castaña mientras ella y Sendo se daba un dulce beso en los labios.

Luego de que Hanabi dejara la habitación Sendo suspiro y decidió dedicar el resto de su tiempo libre a meditar, para mantener la armonía y calma necesaria para sobrevivir al peligroso ritual el cual le permitiría estar un paso más cerca de su querida Hanabi.

Cuando Hiashi y el concejal Ryuto, entraron a la habitación se sorprendieron mucho de encontrar a Sendo meditando, pues era poco común encontrar a una personan tan joven con tanta disciplina y autocontrol.

- Buenas noches chico, por lo visto estás más que listo, así que por favor acompáñanos, pues la hora ha llegado. – dijo el mayor de los presentes.

- Hai concejal-sama. - dijo Sendo mientras se ponía de pie.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sendo se encontraba frente a dos gruesas puertas de nogal, en las cuales estaba grabado el escudo del clan Hyuga. Las puertas del santuario estaban protegidas por dos shinobis a cada lado, quienes se encargaron de abrirlas de par en par ante la presencia del concejal Ryuto y el líder del clan.

Una vez que las puertas se encontraban completamente abiertas, lord Hiashi se paro frente a Sendo y al concejal Ryuto y sacó un pequeño pergamino de uno de los bolsillos internos de su camisa.

- Ikari Sendo, hace algunos días te presentaste ante el concejo del clan Hyuga en compañía de Rokudaime Hokage y nos expresaste tu deseo de ser admitido en nuestra noble familia, luego de evaluar los testimonios brindados a tu favor por Rokudaime Hokage y Hyuga Hanabi, quien nos acompaña también esta noche, el concejo te encontró digno de ser admitido en el clan. ¿Es eso correcto?

- Hai Hiashi-sama. – dijo Sendo en tono solemne.

- Muy bien, durante dicha audiencia, el líder del clan ordenó que seas sometido al ritual de purificación el mismo que se lleva a cabo en el santuario ubicado bajo el templo principal del clan. En este punto, la tradición demanda que te recuerde que el ritual al cual estás a punto de someterte a tomado muchas vidas y es por ello que te pregunto por última vez ¿Ikari Sendo, estás dispuesto a renunciar a tu pasado y someterte al ritual de purificación Hyuga? Antes de dar tu respuesta, debo recordarte que una vez que el ritual inicie no hay marcha atrás y una vez cerradas las puertas del santuario estás sólo podrán ser abiertas desde dentro. – dijo Hiashi con tono solemne.

- Con el debido respeto Hiashi-sama, estos dos días de ayuno y meditación me han preparado para este momento y me encuentro más que listo para iniciar con el ritual de purificación. – dijo Sendo con calma.

- Entonces ingresa con el concejal al santuario y que Kami-sama te proteja joven shinobi, espero de todo corazón que logres sobrevivir a este ritual. – dijo Hiashi mientras le cedía el paso al concejal y al joven.

Cuando Sendo y el concejal ingresaron al santuario, las gruesas puertas de nogal se cerraron detrás de ellos con un sonido sordo y seco.

Sendo siguió al concejal por un grueso pasillo ligeramente iluminado el cual descendía a una pequeña gruta bañada por la luz de la luna, en el centro de la gruta podía apreciarse una pequeña poza de dos metros de diámetro y metro y medio de profundidad, alrededor de la gruta se encontraban cuatro personas vistiendo túnicas ceremoniales de color blanco y bordados plateados, tres hombres y una mujer.

Una vez en la gruta, el concejal Ryuto le indicó a Sendo que ingresara al centro del pozo, mientras él tomaba su lugar junto a los demás miembros del concejo, para dar inicio al complicado ritual.

Cuando el joven shinobi se sumergió en la pequeña poza, los cinco concejales activaron su byakugan y realizaron una muy complicada secuencia de sellos mientras repetían un extraño mantra que Sendo fue incapaz de identificar, lo que provocó que el agua de la poza empezara emitir un ligero resplandor azul que iluminó toda la gruta.

Conforme el resplandor azul se iba haciendo más intenso, la fuerza y el chakra de Sendo empezaban a menguar, lo que forzó a Sendo a reiniciar su meditación mientras juntaba las palmas y entrelazaba los dedos anulares y meñiques en tanto que los otros tres se mantenían estirados. Sin embargo, la meditación del joven shinobi se vio interrumpida cuando los miembros del concejo empezaron a transferir parte de su chakra al cuerpo del castaño lo que le provocó un enorme dolor.

Paulatinamente, el dolor que sintió el joven shinobi se volvió tan insoportable que empezó a gritar a todo pulmón lo que provocó que el corazón de Hanabi se contrajera de miedo y preocupación, mientras miraba fijamente a su padre quien parecía permanecer totalmente en calma.

Sin embargo, nadie estaba preparado para lo que sucedería después, pues como consecuencia de su experiencia cercana a la muerte, algo despertó en el interior del Sendo, un antiguo dojutsu perdido, el cual provocó que los iris de Sendo se expandieran a tal punto que sus ojos se tornaron completamente rojos salvo por un pequeño punto negro en la pupilas.

Cuando el dojutsu de Sendo se activo por completo, todo el cuarto se lleno de un resplandor rojo, lo cual impresionó a los miembros del concejo, quienes pese a ello no interrumpieron el ritual. Sin embargo, la situación estaba a punto de tomar un giro completamente diferente, pues el dolor en el cuerpo de Sendo cesó de un momento a otro, interrumpiendo sus gritos, lo cual hizo temer lo peor a Hanabi, quien estuvo a punto de correr hacia el santuario, hasta que su padre puso su manos sobre su hombro derecho recordándole que debía confiar en Sendo y comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias.

Al cabo de unos segundos de la activación del dojutsu de Sendo, los miembros del concejo sintieron como su red de chakra se bloqueaba completamente y perdían paulatinamente el control de su cuerpo, pero la situación empeoró cuando el dojutsu de Sendo empezó a arrancarles el chakra de su cuerpo para reponer el chakra perdido por Sendo, lo que le provocó un terrible dolor a los miembros del concejo.

Durante unos agobiantes treinta segundos, los miembros del concejo tuvieron que soportar un terrible dolor, mientras caían de rodillas alrededor de la pequeña poza.

Mientras tanto, afuera del santuario, Hiashi, su hija y los guardias del santuario, escuchaban horrorizados como los gritos de Sendo eran reemplazados por los gritos de los miembros del concejo, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se movió de su lugar, pues el hacerlo implicaría traicionar la tradición.

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde el concejal Ryuto salió del santuario acompañado por otros tres miembros del concejo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hiashi.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, Ryuto-sama? – dijo Hiashi al ver el rostro del concejal quien se veía bastante pálido y agotado.

- El ritual salió terriblemente mal, ese chico despertó el garandogan, un antiguo dojutsu perdido, en este momento lady Tomoyo, lo está atendiendo, pero es mejor que hablemos de eso en privado. – dijo el aludido mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Hiashi.

Al cabo de unos minutos lady Tomoyo salió del santuario en compañía de Sendo, quien al igual que los concejales parecía estar bastante agotado, mientras que en el despacho de Hiashi, el concejal Ryuto le informó al líder del clan lo ocurrido durante el ritual.

- Hiashi-sama, esta es una oportunidad única, si ese muchacho se convierte en el guardián de Hanabi-hime, nadie será capaz de lastimarla jamás. – dijo el concejal con calma.

- No lo entiendo concejal, usted es uno de los más fervientes guardianes de las tradiciones del clan y ahora me pide que las ignore así sin más. – dijo Hiashi algo extrañado.

- Hiashi-sama, antes de tomar una decisión definitiva sobre este muchacho tenga en cuenta que a diferencia del byakugan que convierte a los Hyuga en excelentes sensores y nos ha permitido desarrollar nuestro taijutsu especial, el garandogan es un dojutsu defensivo por excelencia, el cual le permite a su usuario drenar y bloquear la red de chakra del adversario así como neutralizar los jutsus lanzados contra él. – dijo el mayor de los presentes intentando convencer al líder del clan.

- No lo sé Ryuto-sama, si bien es cierto su propuesta sería muy beneficiosa para el clan, también lo es que el acceder a la misma, implicaría privar a ese joven de iniciar su propio linaje, lo que sin lugar a dudas podría traernos problemas con el Hokage y el concejo de la aldea. – dijo Hiashi mientras analizaba que era lo mejor para todos los involucrados, pues por un lado admitir a Sendo en el clan no sólo complacería al concejo sino también a Hanabi, pero implicaría privar a Sendo de un destino que por derecho le correspondía además de condenarlo a una vida de servidumbre similar a la de su hermano Hizashi.

- Sólo piénselo Hiashi-sama, además el concejo de la aldea poco o nada podrían decir o hacer para cuestionar su decisión, pues recuerde que fue el propio muchacho quien voluntariamente solicitó ingresar al clan. – dijo el concejal algo tenso.

- Está bien Ryuto-sama, déjeme pensarlo, mañana daré a conocer mi decisión al concejo y al propio aspirante, ahora creo que será mejor que ambos nos vayamos a descansar, pues ha sido una noche un tanto larga. – dijo Hiashi con amabilidad.

- Está bien Hiashi-sama, hasta mañana entonces.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del santuario Hyuga lady Tomoyo le pidió a Hanabi que llevara a Sendo a una habitación de huéspedes en la mansión, lo que sorprendió mucho a la joven, kunoichi, pero decidió acatar la orden sin protestar. Durante su camino hacia la mansión, Sendo le contó a Hanabi todo lo ocurrido durante el ritual.

- ¿Qué crees que ocurra conmigo Hanabi-chan? – preguntó el castaño.

- La verdad no lo sé, lo único que tengo claro es que ese dojutsu tuyo es muy fuerte mira que acabaste con todo el concejo tu solo, eso nunca antes había ocurrido. – dijo la kunoichi bastante sorprendida.

- Sí pero el hecho es que el ritual falló y lo peor de todo cuando recobré la conciencia, sólo la anciana Tomoyo se encontraba a mi lado, pues los demás miembros del concejo ya se habían marchado, creo que la única razón por la cual no me atacaron es porque ella me defendió. – dijo Sendo preocupado.

- No lo creo Sendo, el concejo es estricto, pero nunca atacarían a un enemigo inconsciente. – dijo Hanabi con tranquilidad.

- Hanabi-chan, si algo sale mal, por favor no me olvides y dale las gracias a la anciana Tomoyo de mi parte. – dijo Sendo antes de entrar en el cuarto de huéspedes.


	48. Chapter 48: Venganza

Amigos míos:

Gracias a Dios ya me encuentro bastante mejor y aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la semana el cual es sólo la introducción de lo que viene. (Inner: ¿Introducción? Esto no es una simple introducción, sino un conjunto de tragedias T_T). Oye guarda silencio y no preocupes anuestros amigos.

Perdonen a mi Inner, en ocasiones se pone un tanto melodramático. (Inner: si claro, vamos a ver que piensan los lectores después de leer esto, seguro y te llueven tomates). Ya cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo. Bueno amigos míos no les quito más tiempo y que empecemos con el fic.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Venganza

A la mañana siguiente Hiashi se reunió con Naruto a primera hora en su oficina y luego de una larga conversación con su yerno, el líder del clan Hyuga finalmente decidió admitir a Sendo en el clan.

El ingreso de Sendo al clan Hyuga fue el primero de los muchos cambios que tendrían lugar en la aldea durante las siguientes semanas, entre los principales cambios que acontecieron en la aldea, Neji y Shikamaru formalizaron sus respectivos compromisos con Ten Ten y Temari, mientras que Ino empezó a salir con Sai.

Otro cambio importante fue la disolución temporal del equipo de Konohamaru a solicitud del propio Udon, quien quería prepararse para los nuevos exámenes Chunin, los mismos que tendrían lugar en Suna.

Por su parte Ibiki y Darui hicieron grandes avances en su investigación sobre el Ranmakyukage y los métodos de reclutamiento de sus agentes, todo gracias a la información que les había brindado cierto prisionero que actualmente había desarrollado un miedo irracional a las cuerdas.

Gracias a la información aportada por los interrogadores, los miembros de la alianza fueron capaces de retrasar significativamente el avance de las fuerzas del misterioso enemigo, quien se vio en la necesidad de reestructurar buena parte de su operación.

Sin embargo, el cambio más drástico en Konoha tuvo lugar en el corazón de cierto anbu de la aldea quien poco a poco fue abriéndose a nuevos sentimientos y emociones, lo que dejo gratamente sorprendidos a todos quienes lo conocían, en especial al Hokage que no esperaba que algo así sucediera tan rápido, al parecer el tiempo que Sasuke paso en el hospital había servido para sanar algo más que su cuerpo.

Algunos días después del alta del Uchiha, su doctora particular decidió mudarse a la mansión Uchiha, la misma que ya se encontraba restaurada casi en su totalidad al igual que el resto del distrito perteneciente al clan.

A unas semanas de los exámenes Chunin, Naruto se encontraba en casa en compañía de su adorada familia.

- Naruto, cielo puedes vigilar a Jiraiya un momento mientras voy a ducharme. – dijo Hinata mientras le entregaba a su pequeño hijo.

- Claro Hina, además así aprovecho para leer estos pergaminos que me traje de la biblioteca, estos jutsus de sellado son muy interesantes, quizá podamos practicarlos mañana por la mañana. – dijo el rubio mientras dejaba dos pequeños pergaminos sobre la mesa de la sala.

- Naruto me encanta que estudies tanto, pero en serio necesito que le prestes total atención a Jiraiya, la última vez que le quite la vista de encima casi se escapa de la cuna. – dijo la morena con calma.

- Está bien-datebayo, yo me encargo tu ve a bañarte tranquila, además has tenido un día largo. – concedió su esposo.

- Sí y de quién es la culpa que mi día haya sido tan largo Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma. – dijo la kunoichi mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Hinata, sabes que odio que me digas así-datebayo, además fuiste tú quien me pidió una misión. – dijo el rubio un poco molesto, mientras dejaba al pequeño Jiraiya sobre el sofá.

- Sí pero no una de vigilancia, hubiera preferido algo un poco más dinámico, a veces creo que eres demasiado sobreprotector. – dijo su esposa con calma.

- No es así, tú me pediste una misión y te di una misión, no es mi culpa que esa fuera la única misión que tenía para ninjas del tipo sensor, además no te quejes, pues según tengo entendido pasaste un día agradable al lado de tu hermana y sus amigos. – refutó el rubio.

- Está bien tú ganas, lo siento mi amor. – respondió la kunoichi mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

- No es justo, siempre me ganas con esa sonrisa, tú y Jiraiya, son iguales. – dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a su esposa sonriendo

Sin embargo, la dulce expresión de Hinata se transformó en una expresión de susto cuando vio en el suelo al pequeño bebé jugando con un kunai que había encontrado en el suelo.

- ¡Jiraiya, Nooo! – gritó Hinata abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Mamá tebayo. – balbuceo el pequeño bebé mientras manipulaba la peligrosa arma.

- Ven aquí, cachorro, eso no es un juguete. – dijo el rubio con calma mientras le quitaba el kunai a su hijo y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

- Naruto te dije que tuvieras cuidado ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar un kunai al alcance del bebé? Si serás cabeza dura Naruto Uzumaki. – dijo la morena bastante molesta.

- Lo siento, Hina, te juro que no sabía que eso estaba allí. – dijo el jinchuriki mientras acunaba a su hijo en sus brazos, esperando que eso lo salve de la furia de su esposa.

- Oh no, no te vas a escapar de esta Naruto. – dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su esposo quien empezó a retroceder con calma.

- Pero mi amor, yo te juro que no sabía que eso estaba allí. – clamó Naruto suplicante.

- Nuestro hijo pudo haberse herido y todo por tu descuido. – dijo Hinata mientras tomaba el kunai de la mesa y lo agitaba en el aire.

- Pero Hina, yo, yo. – dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos mientras bajaba su cabeza preparándose para lo peor.

Cuando Hinata estaba a punto de alcanzar a su esposo, ella se dio cuenta que al final del kunai había atada una pequeña cinta color lila, la misma que ella solía atar en todo su equipo para reconocerlo con mayor facilidad y no confundirlo con el de su esposo.

- Está bien Naru, los accidentes, pasan, etto… te perdonó, no sería capaz de molestarme contigo por una pequeñez como esta, etto… - dijo Hinata mientras le daba un beso en la frente y empezaba a jugar con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

- Gracias Hina. – dijo el rubio algo confundido

- Bueno voy a bañarme. – dijo la morena mientras escondía el kunai detrás de su espalda.

- Está bien mi amor. – dijo Naruto mientras jugaba con su pequeño hijo.

Mientras Hinata estaba en la ducha, el rubio decidió revisar sus dos cartucheras y su canguro a fin de verificar que su equipo estuviera completo, pues no quería que su hijo repitiera su pequeña travesura.

- Pero si todo mi equipo está aquí y tu mami se llevo ese kunai, entonces eso quiere decir, que… argh. - bufó Naruto. – Así que mi kunai ¿No? Pero ahora va a ver. – dijo el rubio mientras volvía a guardar su equipo y lo ponía en una repisa lejos del alcance de Jiraiya.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, el rubio encontró la cartuchera de Hinata, cerca de un pequeño gabinete de la sala, al parecer se había caído al suelo por accidente.

En ese momento el jinchuriki decidió tomar dos kunais de Hinata y guardarlos en su canguro, para luego dejar la cartuchera de Hinata sobre la mesa del comedor, pues el sabía que su esposa tenía por costumbre inventariar su equipo antes de dormir como todo buen shinobi.

Aquella noche mientras Naruto acostaba a Jiraiya, Hinata notaba con preocupación que su equipo no estaba completo, pero cuando estaba a punto de activar su byakugan para encontrar las armas faltantes, su esposo hizo acto de presencia así que prefirió esperar hasta el día siguiente para no despertar la sospecha de Naruto.

Durante los siguientes dos días Hinata escudriño la casa sin éxito mientras Naruto estaba en su oficina trabajando con calma.

Aquella noche Naruto llegó a casa usando el Hairishin y sorprendió a su esposa con el byakugan activado.

- ¿Hola amor, se te perdió algo? – dijo el rubio fingiendo inocencia.

- Etto…, no es nada Naruto. – dijo su esposa bastante nerviosa mientras desactivaba su dojutsu.

- Hina si necesitas ayuda con algo sólo dímelo o ¿Es que no confías en mí? – dijo Naruto poniendo cara de inocente.

- Está bien mi amor, lo que pasa es que se me han perdido dos kunais. – dijo resignada.

- Te refieres a estos dos. – dijo Naruto mientras sacaba los kunais de su canguro.

- ¿Tú los tenías? Yo he estado buscándolos por dos días completos. – dijo la morena indignada. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tú no eres así.

- Discúlpame amor, pero recuerdas cuando Jiraiya estaba jugando con ese kunai y tu casi me asesinas, pues bien, mientras te bañabas revise mi equipo y resulta que estaba completo. – dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

- Etto… Yo, yo lo siento. – dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

- Ah no, Hinata Uzumaki, no te librarás de está tan fácilmente, casi asesinas a tu dulce esposo por un pequeño accidente y crees que con un lo siento bastará, eso si que no, prepárate para tu castigo. – dijo el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Eres terrible Naruto Uzumaki ¿Lo sabías? – dijo la morena haciendo un puchero.

- Y eso que no haz visto nada aun. – respondió el jinchuriki mientras usaba el Hairishin para aparecer justo detrás de ella y abrazarla.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡No! Jiraiya está durmiendo. – dijo la kunoichi, mientras su esposo le besaba el cuello, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza.

- Entonces no hagas ruido. – respondió el rubio con picardía.

A la mañana siguiente los esposos Uzumaki se levantaron bastante tarde y decidieron aprovechar su día libre en un maravilloso día de campo, mientras que Hanabi cuidaba al bebé, en compañía de Hikaru, quien por cierto se tomó aproximadamente una semana para perdonar a sus amigos por no haberles comentado nada sobre su relación.

Mientras Naruto y Hinata tenían un agradable día de campo, en Suna, cierto kage peli rojo le proponía matrimonio a una kunoichi de cabello castaño e intensos ojos color azabache. Gracias a la ayuda de Kankuro, el compromiso entre Gaara y Matsuri pasó casi desapercibido, permitiéndole a la pareja planear su boda con tranquilidad mientras que el primero de los nombrados en compañía del maestro Baki se encargaba de organizar los exámenes chunin con la ayuda de cierto jounin de Konoha recientemente comprometido con la hermana del Kazekage.

Algunos días más tarde mientras Naruto y Hinata preparaban la cena, el pequeño Jiraiya empezó a llorar fuertemente, lo que llamó la atención de sus padres quienes fueron a ver que es lo que ocurría, sin imaginar la dantesca escena que les esperaba en el cuarto del bebé.

- Bienvenido Hokage-sama. –dijo un hombre vestido con una larga túnica negra.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – dijo el rubio bastante furioso.

- Si yo fuera tu cuidaría mi tono Naruto-kun. – dijo el hombre mientras se retiraba la capucha.

- Kabuto ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí? – dijo el rubio mientras entraba al cuarto de su hijo.

- Tranquilo Naruto, no querrás que mis pequeñas amigas se pongan nerviosas en especial tan cerca de tu hijo.

- ¡Naruto, mira! – dijo Hinata mientras miraba con terror la cuna de su hijo llena de serpientes.

- ¡Maldito seas Kabuto, deja a mi hijo fuera de esto! – grito el rubio mientras el chakra del Kyubi empezaba a emerger.

- Tranquilízate Naruto-kun, las serpientes se ponen nerviosas ante ese terrible chakra, no querrás que muerdan a tu hijo. – dijo el intruso con calma.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? – preguntó la morena bastante nerviosa.

- De Usted Hinata-hime, quiero muchas cosas, pero nada que sea de utilidad a mi causa en este momento. – dijo Kabuto mientras la observaba con ojos de lujuria.

- Kabuto será mejor que hables rápido y te alejes de mi familia o de lo contrario… - dijo el jinchuriki antes de ser interrumpido por el shinobi de gafas.

- Naruto-kun ya te he dicho que te calmes, además no estás en posición de amenazar a nadie en este momento. Bueno, ya que quieres saber el motivo de mi visita, pues bien te lo diré, últimamente Konoha ha estado suministrando mucha información a la alianza shinobi sobre los métodos y actividades del Ranmakyukage y eso nos resulta muy molesto, pues nos hemos visto en la necesidad de reestructurar nuestras actividades. – dijo el peli gris con calma.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados mientras nos atacan sin razón alguna. – le reclamó Naruto.

- No Naruto-kun, en absoluto lo que yo espero es que saques tu nariz de nuestros asuntos y esperes con calma hasta el momento en el cual el Ramnakyukage decida aplastar a su patética alianza. – respondió Kabuto mientras su piel se iba tomando una ligera apariencia reptiliana.

- Estás loco Kabuto. – dijo la kunoichi mientras se paraba al lado de su esposo.

- ¿Loco yo? No ustedes son los locos por hablar de paz y armonía ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta que los shinobis sólo somos armas y como tales nuestra única razón de existir es la guerra? – dijo Kabuto mientras estiraba su lengua hasta la cuna de Jiraiya.

- Te lo advierto Kabuto aléjate de mi hijo. – dijo la morena con renovado valor.

- Está bien, te prometo que no le voy a hacer nada a tu pequeño, al menos yo no, pero como esta no puede ser simplemente una visita social, tengo un mensaje personal del Ranmakyukage, la próxima vez que Konoha se meta en nuestros asuntos, su patética villa será borrada del mapa. – dijo el hombre serpiente irradiando un gran instinto asesino.

- Puedes decirle al Ranmakyukage que Rokudaime Hokage va a encontrarlo tarde o temprano y le pateara el trasero-datebayo. – dijo el rubio bastante serio.

- Está bien Hokage-sama, le haré llegar su mensaje al Ranmakyukage con todo gusto, después de todo yo alguna vez fui un shinobi de Konoha. – dijo Kabuto haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Bueno, ahora que ya entregaste tu mensaje y no tienes nada más que hacer, será mejor que te vayas de la aldea y no regreses nunca, pues no eres bienvenido aquí. – dijo el Hokage con total autoridad.

- Está bien me voy, pero antes tengo que cumplir un último encargo del Ranmakyukage, él me dijo que quería verte sufrir. – dijo el hombre serpiente mientras tronaba sus dedos y diez serpientes mordían al pequeño Jiraiya quien empezó a llorar de dolor.

- ¡Noo! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Hinata y Naruto mientras Kabuto desaparecía en medio de una pequeña nube de gas venenoso junto con todas las serpientes del cuarto.

Tan pronto las serpientes desaparecieron Naruto ingresó al cuarto de su hijo en compañía de su esposa, tomaron al pequeño bebé y desaparecieron en medio de un destello amarillo para reaparecer segundos más tarde en el lobby del hospital de Konoha.

- Resiste, Jiraiya, vas a estar bien. – dijo Naruto, mientras pegaba al pequeño bebé a su pecho, verificando que aun respiraba, mientras Hinata buscaba a su alrededor alguien que pudiera ayudarlos.

- Hokage-sama, Hinata-hime que ocurre, puedo ayudarlos con algo. – dijo una enfermera que vio la desesperación en los ojos de Hinata.

- ¡Nuestro bebé fue atacado por serpientes ermitañas, rápido necesitamos ayuda! – grito la morena a todo pulmón.

- Tranquilícese por favor Hinata-hime, voy a traer ayuda. – dijo la enfermera mientras salía corriendo a buscar un doctor.

- ¡Traigan a Tsunade ahora mismo! – grito Naruto mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo del hospital llorando amargamente.

Al cabo de un par de segundos Sakura llegó con un equipo de emergencia y encontró a su amigo de rodillas en el suelo llorando inconsolablemente.

- ¡Rápido Naruto, dame al bebé! – grito la Haruno mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el pequeño Jiraiya.

- ¿Sakura eres tú? – dijo el rubio mientras levantaba su mirada, sólo para percatarse que lentamente estaba perdiendo la visión.

- Si Naruto, soy yo. – dijo la peli rosa mientras veía con horror como su viejo amigo estaba llorando lágrimas de sangre.

- ¡Naruto, tu también, no! – dijo Hinata al borde del colapso.

- Rápido traigan a otro equipo para que atienda al Hokage y más les vale que sea inmediatamente. – dijo Tsunade quién hacia acto de presencia en el lobby.

- No pude protegerlo. - decía sollozando Naruto mientras se llevaban a su hijo y su visión se oscurecía por completo.

- No te preocupes está en buenas manos. - dijo Sakura mientras le ponía una venda alrededor de los ojos y lo ayudaba a tomar asiento al lado de Hinata.

- Lo siento, Hina de veras lo siento, te he fallado a ti y a nuestro hijo, pero te prometo que cuando encuentre a Kabuto lo voy a hacer pagar por todo. - dijo el rubio antes de perder la consciencia, producto al gran stress mental que estaba soportando.

- Naruto, mi amor resiste, ya viene la ayuda. – dijo Hinata tratando en vano de reanimarlo.

- Hinata ya basta, se ha desmayado, fue demasiado para él, es mejor que lo dejes descansar de lo contrario el colapso nervioso podría ser permanente. – dijo Sakura mientras cargaba a Naruto y lo acomodaba en una camilla como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo.

- Hinata, voy a hacer arreglos para que te puedas quedar en la habitación de Naruto esta noche. – dijo la Haruno mientras un equipo médico conducía a Naruto hacia el ascensor.

- Gracias Sakura-san. – dijo Hinata con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Dime quien les hizo esto? – pregunto la peli rosa con calma.

- Un hombre muerto. – respondió Hinata con una furia nunca antes vista en ella. – Kabuto Yakushi, pero te juro Sakura que cuando lo vuelva a ver deseará nunca haber nacido, pues lo que Anko, Sasuke, Ibiki, Kurama o incluso el propio Naruto puedan hacerle a ese sujeto no es nada comparado con lo que yo pienso hacerle. – añadió la morena antes convertir en escombros una pared del hospital luego de golpearla con la palma abierta.


	49. Chapter 49: Mensaje

(Inner: Muy buenos días a todos, voy a tratar de hacer la intro rápido de modo que les puedo adelantar que es lo que viene en los próximos capítulos antes que ese agua fiestas de Kaliborn...*Tock* ZZZ) Ups, creo que lo deje K.O. (o_o).

Bueno amigos míos siento el inconveninente, esta vez mi inner se adelanto. En fin aquí les traemos el segundo capítulo de esta semana el cual promete muchas emociones de distinto tipo. (Inner: Alguien anotó la matrícula?) Ejem... (Inner: Claro tenías que ser tú y tus artes marciales ¬¬) Oye tu tienes la culpa por iniciar sin mí, además de andar con dando tus spoilers (Inner: Pero eso no amerita la violencia, voy a quejarme con el sindicato) ¿Tienes uno? (Inner:...T_T) Jejeje.

Bueno ya basta de chachara y empecemos con el fic, pues creo que más de uno quiere saber que paso con el pequeño Jiraiya.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Mensaje

A la mañana siguiente Tsunade ingresó a la habitación del rubio acompañada por otros dos doctores.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Naruto? – preguntó la rubia mientras se acercaba a la cama del jinchuriki.

- ¿Eres tú Tsunade ba-chan? – preguntó el rubio.

- Sí soy yo. – respondió la sanin mientras se sentaba en la cama de Naruto.

- ¿Estás sola? – preguntó el rubio con calma.

- No, dos de los mejores oculistas de la aldea están conmigo. – respondió la aludida.

- Que se vayan. – dijo el Hokage en tono autoritario.

- Con todo respeto Hokage-sama, no creo que… - replicó uno de los médicos antes de ser interrumpido por el jinchuriki.

- Dije largo, quiero hablar a solas con Tsunade. – respondió el aludido alzando la voz, lo que despertó a su esposa, quien estaba descansado en un sillón al lado de la cama.

- Como mande Hokage-sama. – dijo el segundo médico mientras empujaba a su colega fuera de la habitación.

- Naruto ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Tsunade bastante sorprendida por la inusual actitud de su sucesor.

- Eso no es importante ahora, dime ¿Cómo está mi hijo? – respondió el aludido bastante ansioso.

- Sobre eso me gustaría esperar que Hinata despierte para hablar con ambos al mismo tiempo si es que no te molesta esperar. – respondió la rubia con calma.

- Ya estoy despierta Tsunade-sama, así que, por favor díganos cómo se encuentra nuestro bebé. – dijo la morena bastante nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la mano de su esposo.

- Bueno chicos, la verdad es que su hijo está muy bien, pero me temo que algunas de las heridas le dejaran cicatrices permanentes, felizmente las serpientes no tocaron ningún punto vital. – respondió la sanin.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que las serpientes no eran venenosas? – dijo Hinata esperanzada.

- No Hinata, esas serpientes definitivamente eran serpientes ermitañas, pero al parecer su hijo es inmune a su veneno. – respondió Tsunade con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? – preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

- Creo que todo tiene que ver con el secuestro de Hinata, pero no estoy del todo segura, al parecer el antídoto administrado durante el embarazo afecto al bebé de una manera poco convencional, pero ahora lo que me preocupa son tus ojos, de acuerdo a Sakura anoche estuviste llorando sangre. – dijo la rubia mientras empezaba a retirarle la venda a Naruto.

- Mis ojos están bien. Ahora por favor llévanos con nuestro hijo. – reclamó el rubio.

- De eso nada, primero déjame revisarte y luego los llevaré con su hijo. – respondió la sanin.

- Por favor Naruto, deja al menos que Tsunade-sama te revise yo también estoy bastante preocupada por ti. – dijo la morena tratando de apaciguar a su esposo.

- Está bien-datebayo. – dijo el Hokage haciendo un puchero mientras la rubia le terminaba de retirar las vendas.

- ¡Naruto, tus ojos! – dijeron las kunoichis sobresaltadas al ver que el intenso azul de los ojos del rubio había sido reemplazado por un tono gris en el cual se podía apreciar cuatro círculos concéntricos con un pequeño punto negro al centro.

- ¿Qué tienen mis ojos? – pregunto el jinchuriki bastante nervioso.

- Es el Rinnegan, despertaste el Rinnegan. – dijo Tsunade bastante sorprendida.

- Eso es imposible, sólo los descendientes del sabio de los seis caminos pueden despertarlo a menos que… - dijo el rubio antes de apoyar su mentón sobre su mano derecha en actitud pensativa.

- Sí… - dijeron las kunoichis expectantes.

- Los bijuus, ellos deben saberlo, les preguntaré luego de ver a mi hijo. – dijo el rubio mientras las kunoichis se miraban a los ojos totalmente desconcertadas.

- Está bien tu ganas, pero me darás una explicación tan pronto la tengas ¿Está claro? – reclamó la sanin airadamente

- Está bien Tsunade ba-chan. - dijo el rubio mientras Hinata sonreía ante las ocurrencias de su esposo.

Cuando Naruto y Hinata ingresaron al cuarto asignado a su pequeño hijo, vieron como un médico estaba terminando de desconectar los equipos de monitoreo que le habían instalado la noche anterior. Tan pronto el médico abandonó la habitación Naruto tomó a su hijo en brazos y luego de regalarle una gran sonrisa se lo entregó a Hinata quien también estaba desesperada por tener entre sus brazos al pequeño Jiraiya, quien parecía estar bastante cómodo en los brazos de sus padres. Tanto Naruto como Jiraiya fueron dados de alta esa misma tarde, para luego dirigirse a su domicilio escoltados por Sasuke y un escuadrón de jounin de elite entre los que se encontraban el ninja que copia, Kakashi Hatake y la bestia verde de Konoha, Maito Gai.

Una vez en casa, Naruto envió un clon a su oficina para que se hiciera cargo de todo el papeleo del día mientras él se quedaba con su familia, bajo la protección directa de Gai, Sasuke y Kakashi quienes se negaron a abandonar las inmediaciones de la residencia Namikaze hasta estar seguros de que Kabuto o cualquier otro agente del Ranmakyukage ya no representaban una amenaza directa para el Hokage o su familia.

Aquella noche el pequeño Jiraiya durmió en compañía de sus padres, mientras varios clones del rubio montaban guardia por la casa.

- Despierta Naruto. – dijo una voz extrañamente familiar en la cabeza del rubio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – respondió Naruto mientras abría lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse solo en una habitación totalmente oscura rodeado de una densa neblina. - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Tranquilo, Naruto, estás en un lugar seguro. – dijo la figura de un shinobi de cabellos plateados que salía de entre la bruma.

- ¿Rikimaru sensei es usted? – preguntó el rubio no dando crédito a lo que veían sus propios ojos.

- Sí Naruto, estoy aquí porque tengo un mensaje muy importante para ti. – respondió el interpelado mientras la niebla alrededor de él empezaba a disiparse.

- Espere, un segundo ¿Acaso usted no estaba muerto? – preguntó el jinchuriki mientras sentía como se le helaba la sangre.

- Efectivamente Naruto, ya hace un buen tiempo mi espíritu dejo atrás mi cuerpo mortal y ahora me encuentro en un lugar mucho mejor. – dijo sonriendo el sabio shinobi.

- Entonces si usted está aquí y yo estoy aquí, eso quiere decir que yo estoy… - dijo Naruto mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba.

- Como siempre joven amigo, sacas conclusiones antes de conocer todos los hechos, tú no estás muerto, de hecho en este momento tú estás durmiendo al lado de tu esposa y tu hijo, que por cierto heredo tu noble y fuerte corazón. – dijo Rikimaru sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias Rikimaru sensei, pero no creo que haya hecho todo este viaje para hablar sólo sobre mi hijo. – dijo el rubio bastante serio.

- Tienes razón Naruto, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, una terrible sombra se cierne sobre tu hogar, un antiguo enemigo de tu aldea está manipulando fuerzas oscuras más allá de su propio entendimiento y si logra liberar el poder de las mismas algo terrible podría suceder, pero no soy yo la persona indicada para hablar sobre esto, dejaré que tus predecesores lo hagan pues ellos conocen mejor que yo al mal que estás a punto de enfrentar. – dijo el sabio shinobi mientras desaparecía entre la niebla y tres misteriosas figuras iban tomando su lugar.

- ¡Hola Naruto! Veo que has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi – dijo una de las figuras mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

- ¡Viejo Sarutobi! – dijo el rubio mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a su interlocutor.

- Así es Naruto, por lo que me cuentan por fin lo lograste. – dijo el viejo con calma.

- Así es, finalmente soy Hokage-datebayo. – dijo el rubio sonriendo

- Hokage, vaya no es una palabra muy grande para alguien tan joven e inexperto. - dijo un hombre de expresión severa que usaba un traje azul marino y una estola blanca alrededor de su armadura.

- Nidaime Hokage, supongo. Sasuke me hablo acerca de Usted y al parecer es tal cual lo describió, pero le aseguro que Konoha se encuentra en buenas manos. – dijo el rubio bastante serio.

- Alguien que no es capaz de proteger a su familia, no será capaz de proteger a la villa. – respondió Tobirama con cara de pocos amigos, mientras Naruto lo miraba con rabia.

- Tobirama, será mejor que te calles, si este joven fue nombrado Hokage alguna cualidad especial debe tener ¿No es así Naruto-kun? – dijo un hombre que iba vestido con una armadura roja muy similar a la de los samuráis, a quien Naruto reconoció como Shodaime Hokage.

- La verdad Shodaime-sama, es que quizá su hermano tenga razón, nunca fui el ninja más brillante de mi generación, pero si algo tengo a mi favor es que amo a Konoha más que a mi propia vida y considero a todas las personas que habitan en la villa miembros de mi familia. – dijo Naruto con calma.

- Con eso basta para mí. – respondió Hashirama sonriendo.

- Bueno a lo que veníamos, nuestro tiempo aquí es excesivamente corto y no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciarlo. – replico Tobirama nuevamente.

- Está bien. Por favor disculpa a mi hermano, a veces es un tremendo pesado. – dijo Shodaime sonriendo.

- Está bien, no hay problema. – dijo el rubio sonriendo. – Aunque creo que Nidaime tiene razón, pues imagino que ustedes no han interrumpido su descanso sólo por hacerme una visita social.

- Qué perspicaz el muchacho. – dijo Tobirama sarcásticamente.

- Hiruzen ¿Por qué mejor no empiezas tú? Después de todo tú conoces mejor que nosotros a este muchacho. – dijo Tobirama con calma.

- Está bien sensei. – dijo sandaime mientras su expresión se tornaba inusualmente seria, lo que llamó la atención del rubio. – Naruto, hace un tiempo, cierto objeto fue robado de las ruinas de un antiguo templo secreto que se encuentra bajo el antiguo barrio Uchiha, ese objeto en particular perteneció a uno de los peores enemigos del Rikkudo Senin, quién robo ese objeto, planea usar su poder para traer el caos y la destrucción a este mundo y es tu deber detenerlo, pues sólo tu cuentas con las herramientas necesarias para enfrentar esa terrible maldad. – dijo Hiruzen visiblemente preocupado.

- No entiendo de que herramientas me hablas viejo. – dijo Naruto confundido.

- Muchacho tonto, las herramientas de las que habla Hiruzen, son los bijuus. – dijo Tobirama exasperado.

- En primer lugar los bijuus no son herramientas sino mis amigos y en segundo lugar si ustedes sabían de la existencia de un objeto así porque no lo destruyeron en su momento en lugar de hacerme cargar con el peso de vuestros errores. – reclamo airado Naruto.

- Tranquilízate por favor Naruto. – dijo Hiruzen tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

- No Hiruzen, el muchacho tiene razón, es mi culpa que ese nefasto objeto aun exista, debí haberlo destruido en su oportunidad. – dijo Hashirama apesadumbrado.

- Sí claro y liberar al Nematan Orochi para que consuma al mundo, sabes mejor que nadie que incluso el Rikkudo senin tuvo problemas para sellar a ese demonio y gracias a ello nació el juubi. - dijo Tobirama airado.

- ¿Nematan que? – dijo el jinchuriki visiblemente confundido.

- Nematan Orochi, un demonio milenario que se alimenta de las almas de los pecadores, un espíritu vil lleno de odio, que fue encerrado hace muchos siglos en una pequeña estatuilla de jade, en serio ¿Qué les enseñan a los shinobis hoy en día en la academia? – dijo nuevamente Tobirama molesto.

- Bueno ya, si ese demonio es tan poderoso como se supone que yo lo detenga, después de todo no soy el Rikkudo senin o algo parecido. – reclamó Naruto bastante preocupado.

- Naruto-kun, quizá tu no seas el Rikkudo senin, pero si eres el legítimo heredero de su voluntad y esos ojos tuyos así lo demuestran, adicionalmente cuentas con la espada sagrada del clan Azuma, Izaioi, esa espada es capaz de destruir a cualquier demonio sin problemas, sólo necesitas aprender a liberar su fuerza. – dijo Hashirama con calma.

- Pero ¿Cómo hago eso? Yo nunca he manejado una espada en toda mi vida. – dijo el rubio consternado.

- No te preocupes, la respuesta llegará a ti en su debido momento, Naruto, nosotros confiamos en ti y encomendamos el futuro del mundo en tus manos, sabemos que es un peso grande el que ponemos sobre tus hombros, pero tenemos plena confianza en que saldrás airoso. – dijo Hashirama mientras él y su hermano desaparecían en la bruma.

- ¿Viejo sabes que tiene que ver Kabuto y Orochimaru con todo esto? – preguntó el rubio recordando las palabras de Kabuto acerca de traer el caos y la destrucción al mundo.

- Ay Naruto, me temo que sigues cargando con mis pecados, te suplico me disculpes, pero aunque quiero decirte todo lo que sé, sabes muy bien que las reglas del mundo espiritual no me lo permiten, sólo te puedo decir que estás haciendo un gran trabajo como Hokage y me siento orgulloso de ti. – dijo Hiruzen mientras le revolvía el cabello antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Gracias viejo! – dijo el rubio al comprender lo que se escondía detrás del silencio del tercero.

- Naruto, al parecer te espera una prueba muy difícil. – dijo Rikimaru mientras reaparecía frente a él.

- Rikimaru sensei, dígame acaso usted sabía algo acerca de esto cuando me entregó su espada. – dijo Naruto bastante confundido.

- La verdad es que no tenía ni idea, pero ahora me alegro que Izaioi haya llegado a tus manos. – dijo el aludido sonriendo.

- ¿Usted cree que pueda lograrlo? – dijo el jinchiriki algo preocupado.

- Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo, en unos días llegará a tu aldea un maestro de la espada quien te enseñará todo lo que necesitas para liberar la fuerza de Izaioi. – dijo el sabio maestro del loto con calma.

- Sí pero ¿Qué hay del Rinnegan? ¿Cómo puedo aprender a manejarlo sin un verdadero maestro que me enseñe a desarrollar todo el potencial de este dojutsu? – dijo Naruto confundido.

- Con relación a ello, tengo entendido que tú ya conociste a alguien que pudo dominar a la perfección ese dojutsu ¿Qué tal si le pides ayuda directamente a esa persona? No creo que se niegue. – dijo Rikimaru con calma.

- ¿Te refieres a Nagato? Pero él está muerto. –dijo el rubio algo confundido.

- Exacto y por lo tanto ya sabes dónde buscarlo. Ahora debo irme Naruto, pero antes tengo a mi lado a tres personas que quieren hablar contigo, estoy seguro que apreciarás mucho su visita. – dijo su antiguo maestro mientras que se perdía en la bruma y otras tres figuras tomaban su lugar.

- Pero Rikimaru sensei, aún tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle. – dijo Naruto mientras la sombra de su maestro desaparecía por completo.

- ¿Cómo has estado Naruto? – dijo una de las tres figuras mientras salía de entre la niebla con su característica sonrisa.

- ¡Ero-senin! – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Y nosotros qué? ¿Acaso estamos pintados-tebane? – dijo una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos lilas mientras salía de la bruma acompañada por Yondaime Hokage.

- ¡Madre, padre! – dijo el rubio al borde de las lágrimas.

- No me vas a golpear de nuevo ¿Verdad hijo? – dijo Minato mientras Kushina y él abrían los brazos.

- Si serás baka Yondaime Hokage. – dijo el jinchuriki mientras se acercaba a sus padres quienes lo abrazaron amorosamente.

- Pero ¿Cómo es esto posible? – dijo el rubio menor mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas

- Sólo digamos que ese maestro tuyo es bastante habilidoso manipulando la energía espiritual y según nos dijo tú también vas por buen camino. – respondió Jiraiya.

El corazón del rubio estaba lleno de felicidad y latía tan rápido que cierto inquilino del rubio no tardó en aparecer en escena para protestar porque no podía dormir tranquilo.

- **Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – **dijo el gran zorro apareciendo detrás del rubio haciendo que todos los presentes con excepción del rubio se tensaran.

- ¡Minato, Kushina! Yo me encargo, ustedes aún tienen mucho de qué hablar con su hijo no desperdicien el tiempo. – dijo Jiraiya mientras asumía posición de combate.

- **Tranquilo vejete, no estoy aquí para pelear, sólo vengo a poner un reclamo a la administración porque no puedo dormir. – **dijo el zorro sonriendo.

- Tranquilo ero-senin, yo puedo con esto. – dijo el rubio sonriendo. – Si tienes algún reclamo que hacer será mejor que empieces a pagar la renta Kurama. – sentenció el rubio divertido.

- **¡Je, je, je! Muy buena esa chico, sólo venía a ver que todo estuviera en orden, por cierto Minato, Kushina, lo siento mucho, no quise causarles tantos problemas en el pasado. – **dijo Kurama mientras se disponía a marcharse por donde vino.

- No te preocupes Kurama, sólo cuida bien de mi hijo y todo olvidado-tebane. – dijo la peli roja mientras sonreía, dejando al zorro totalmente descolocado.

- **¡Así lo haré! – **dijo el zorro antes de dar media vuelta e iniciar su retirada.

- ¿Así que sabías su nombre? – dijo el rubio menor sonriendo.

- No en vano fui su jinchuriki durante tanto tiempo. – respondió Kushina restándole importancia al asunto.

Durante las siguientes tres horas el rubio se quedó conversando con sus padres y su padrino contándoles todo lo que había vivido en Konoha, les habló acerca de su infeliz infancia, lo que provocó las lágrimas de todos los presentes, en especial de Jiraiya quien se sintió sumamente molesto consigo mismo por no haberse quedado en Konoha para ver por su ahijado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, cuando el rubio les contó cómo se convirtió en el gran héroe de Konoha y cómo gracias a su esfuerzo fue capaz de superar todos los prejuicios en su contra, tanto sus padres como su padrino cambiaron su expresión de tristeza por una de orgullo.

Naruto les habló sobre sus aventuras con el equipo siete, sobre su entrenamiento con Jiraiya quien se ganó más de un regaño por parte de Minato y Kushina, lo que terminó arrancándoles sonrisas a todos.

Finalmente, el jinchuriki les habló de su nombramiento como Hokage y su matrimonio, mientras Kushina escuchaba las palabras de su hijo no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunas lágrimas, sin embargo quien se puso a llorar como un bebé recién nacido fue su padrino al enterarse del nombre del hijo de su antiguo pupilo.

- ¡Ojalá y pudiera presentarles a Hinata, sé que la amarían tanto como yo! – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso, pero espero que sea dentro muchos años. – dijo Minato sonriendo.

- No tengo pensado morir pronto si es que eso es lo que estás insinuando padre. – respondió el jinchuriki.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – rieron todos los presentes con excepción de Minato quien hizo un pequeño puchero.

- Bueno hijo debemos irnos, pero trataremos de venir un poco más seguido ahora que conocemos este camino. – dijo Minato sonriendo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con este camino? – preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

- A que existen otras formas de volver pero no son nada agradables. – dijo yondaime con expresión sombría.

- ¿Te refieres a ese jutsu cierto? – preguntó Naruto intuyendo la respuesta.

- Sí pero mejor no hablemos de eso, tu sólo sigue adelante como siempre lo has hecho y nunca te desvíes de tu camino ninja. – dijo el Namikaze recuperando su sonrisa.

- ¡Así lo haré! ¡Los amo! – dijo el rubio mientras lloraba de felicidad.

- Nosotros también te amamos. - dijeron los tres antes de desaparecer en la bruma.

- Tranquilo Naruto, puedes visitarlos cuando gustes, ellos viven en el mundo espiritual y tú ya sabes cómo llegar, una vez allí sólo debes evocar el recuerdo de la persona que deseas ver y ella aparecerá ante ti. – dijo Rikimaru mientras aparecía a su lado. – Ahora debes despertar, de lo contrario tu esposa es capaz de llevarte al hospital de emergencia, llevas casi doce horas dormido. – dijo Rikimaru mientras se volvía a perder en la bruma.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Namikaze una muy preocupada Hinata luchaba en vano por intentar despertar a su esposo.

- ¡Vamos Naruto despierta! ¡No me hagas esto, no ahora! – decía Hinata sollozando, mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho, dándole pequeños golpes con el puño cerrado.

- Tranquila Hina, estoy bien. – dijo el rubio mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Casi me matas del susto ¿Qué te paso? – le reclamó la morena aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tranquila amor, déjame explicarte. – dijo el rubio antes de besarla en la frente y revolverle el cabello.

- Está bien, te escuchó. – concedió Hinata mientras lo abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía.

Luego de contarle sobre su experiencia espiritual y el mensaje de los primeros Hokages, Naruto abrazó fuertemente a su esposa mientras acariciaba su largo y brillante cabello color azabache intentando tranquilizarla.

- Ten calma, Hina, esto es sólo una prueba más y ten confianza en que Konoha saldrá airosa, después de todo nosotros somos los herederos de la voluntad del fuego. – dijo el rubio con calma

- No estoy preocupada por la villa, estoy preocupada por ti. – dijo la morena al borde de las lágrimas.

- Te prometo que todo saldrá bien y sabes mejor que nadie que un Uzumaki nunca rompe sus promesas. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Más te vale, porque si te mueres, te mato. – le dijo Hinata antes de besarlo en los labios.

- Etto… - dijo el rubio mientras jugaba con el cabello de su esposa.

- No me copies-tebayo – dijo su esposa mientras recuperaba su sonrisa.


	50. Chapter 50: Hojas Danzantes

Amigos míos:

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta semana, esperando sea de su agrado. (Inner: Este capítulo responde a una gran pregunta ¿Cuál es la identidad del ... dueño del corazón de Hikaru? - ¡Gulp! - Mejor me voy antes que me maten *_*). ¿Y a éste que bicho le pico?

Bueno después de una interrupción no prevista, me despido probablemente hasta el domingo, pues no creo que pueda publicar nada el sábado porque voy a estar en un viaje de trabajo. Roguemos a Dios que todo salga bien y pueda estar conustedes el domingo, sino, pues bien presento desde ya las disculpas del caso y nos estaríamos viendo el próximi miércoles sin falta.

(Inner: No se preocupen que yo lo cuido mientras esté de viaje, pues a mi tampoco me deja con las ansias de saber como acaba esta historia así que voy a tratar de encontrar la forma de hacerlo escribir aunque sea a lápiz o con cincel y roca de ser necesario :-D). Esclavista explotador. (T_T) (Inner: Ni que tu fueras un santo.)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Hojas Danzantes

Un par de semanas después del ataque, luego de un suculento desayuno, Hinata y Jiraiya se pusieron a jugar con un pequeño zorro de peluche que Naruto había comprado para su primogénito, mientras el rubio leía plácidamente el periódico, después de todo siendo domingo no tenía nada mejor que hacer o al menos eso creía él.

- Mira Hina, según el periódico de hoy Onoki esta pensando renunciar al cargo de tsuchikage, al parecer sería sucedido por su nieta quien ha aprendido a controlar el elemento polvo. – dijo el rubio mientras dejaba el periódico sobre la mesa.

- Dime Naruto ¿Cómo crees que los demás kages tomen el nombramiento de Kurotsuchi como Tsuchikage? – preguntó Hinata mientras reflexionaba un poco sobre la edad de Kurotsuchi.

- La verdad es que no lo sé a ciencia cierta mi amor, pero te aseguro que al actual Hokage no le molesta en lo más mínimo. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Actúas como si esa chica te gustara. – dijo la morena haciendo un puchero.

- No seas celosa Hina, además sabes bien que sólo tengo ojos para ti. – respondió su esposo sonriendo.

- ¡Más te vale Uzumaki, más te vale! – dijo Hinata en un tono un tanto amenazante, puesto que después de todo lo que había tenido que soportar para estar al lado de su querido Naruto no iba a permitir que nadie se lo arrebatara.

- ¡Ay Hina! - dijo el rubio antes de lanzar un gran suspiro.

- En serio no tienes alguna idea de lo que estén pensando los demás kages en este momento mi amor. – insistió la kunoichi cambiando de tema.

- Bueno si los conozco tan bien como creo, Gaara en este momento debe estar preocupado por la falta de experiencia de Kurotsuchi en asuntos de Estado, Mei por otro lado debe estar tomando la noticia con mucha calma y pensando en como darle la mano a la nueva Tsuchikage y bueno el Raikage, pues bien Hina ya sabes cómo es él, así que me compadezco de quien tenga que escuchar sus quejas. – dijo Naruto mientras por su mente aparecía la imagen del Raikage quejándose sobre como le dan un cargo de tanta responsabilidad a una mocosa.

- ¿No crees que se desquite con Bee-san? – preguntó genuinamente preocupada Hinata.

- No lo creo, pero si así lo hiciera mi compasión es para el Raikage, pues te aseguro que Bee es capaz de torturarlo por horas con sus rimas, sólo para que lo deje marcharse.

Mientras la pareja reía ante la escena mental de Bee tratando de animar a su hermano, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Tranquila, yo voy Hina. – dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

- Gracias amor. – respondió su esposa mientras atrapaba al pequeño Jiraiya quien estaba intentando otro de sus escapes.

- Que hiperactivo. – dijo Naruto mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

Cuando Naruto llegó a la puerta, frente a él se encontraba un anbu usando una máscara de gato.

- Buenos días Hokage-sama, el concejo requiere su presencia para terminar las coordinaciones para el festival de esta noche. – dijo el anbu.

- ¿Festival? ¿A qué festival te refieres? – preguntó el rubio desconcertado.

- Al festival de las hojas danzantes. – dijo el anbu con tranquilidad.

- Pero eso es en la primera semana de otoño. – replico Naruto.

- Con el debido respeto Hokage-sama estamos en la primera semana de otoño.

- Está bien, dile al concejo que voy en camino, llegaré en diez minutos.

- Hai Hokage-sama. – dijo el anbu mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

- Hina debo irme, el concejo me llama para las coordinaciones del festival de la hojas danzantes. – dijo Naruto mientras cogía su gabardina.

- Pero prometiste que iríamos a almorzar a ese nuevo restaurante hoy. – dijo la morena haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Alguna vez he roto una promesa? – preguntó Naruto indignado.

- Etto… No. –respondió Hinata ruborizada.

- Entonces espérame lista vuelvo en un par de horas, no creo que me demore mucho, además cuento con ayuda para este tipo de eventos. – dijo el jinchuriki guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Los clones? – preguntó su esposa dubitativa, recordando que pese a que los kage bunshin eran confiables, también eran impredecibles.

- No mi amor, me refiero a Shizune. – dijo el rubio.

- Pero hoy es su día libre. – dijo la oji perla mientras intuía la respuesta de su esposo.

- Sí el Hokage no tiene día libre, su asistente tampoco. – dijo el oji azul con una sonrisa taimada.

- Eres cruel. – dijo Hinata mientras trataba de contener la risa.

- Luego se lo compenso, bueno linda me voy. – dijo el Hokage antes de darle un tierno beso a su esposa en la frente y desaparecer en medio de un destello amarillo para reaparecer en la puerta del departamento de Shizune.

Luego de algunas protestas, Shizune finalmente accedió a acompañar al rubio a su reunión con el concejo, para la cual ya iban quince minutos retrasados, por lo cual tuvieron que usar el Hairishin.

Tras casi dos tediosas horas en compañía del concejo de la aldea Naruto finalmente pudo reunirse con Hinata para ir a almorzar, mientras la pobre Shizune iba de un lado a otro por toda la aldea haciendo coordinaciones con la unidad de anbus, propietarios de los locales comerciales y el equipo a cargo de la construcción del palco de honor desde el cual Naruto tenía que dar el discurso inaugural.

- ¿Hola amor, lista para ir a almorzar? – preguntó el rubio sonriendo mientras aparecía en medio del patio de su casa.

- Sí, pero pensé que quizá te ibas a tomar un poco más de tiempo con el concejo. – dijo la morena desconcertada.

- Sobre eso, Shizune ya se está haciendo cargo de todo. – respondió Naruto sonriendo.

- Ya veo, pero ¿Cómo piensas compensarla por todo el trabajo extra? – pregunto la kunoichi con calma.

- Pues te diré que no va a ser nada fácil, por lo pronto le he dado tres días libres y tuve que aumentarle su sueldo un 20%, lo peor de todo es que luego me enteré que Tsunade ba-chan podría haberla convencido gratis, pero bueno ni modo ya le di mi palabra así que dejaré que contabilidad se preocupe por eso, después de todo la villa está con una buena racha de misiones de rango A y B. – dijo el rubio suspirando.

Luego de almorzar, la feliz pareja regreso a su casa para prepararse para el festival, que se celebraría esa misma noche.

Naruto se vistió con un traje tradicional de color azul marino, sobre el cual se puso la túnica de Hokage, en la cual guardó un pequeño pergamino que contenía su discurso, por su parte Hinata se puso un hermoso kimono de color lila el cual resaltaba mucho su hermosa piel blanca y sus ojos color perla que harían palidecer a la misma luna, alrededor de su cintura llevaba un pequeño fajín de seda de color amarillo.

El festival empezó a las 19:00 horas siendo Shizune la maestra de ceremonias por encargo directo del Hokage, después de todo si quería el aumento debía ganárselo, al menos eso es lo que le hizo creer el rubio.

- Bienvenidos ciudadanos de Konoha al festival de las hojas danzantes, el día de hoy celebramos un año más del nacimiento de nuestra villa y la materialización de todos los sueños de Senjuu Hashirama, Shodiame Hokage, quien reunió a los mejores shinobis de su época y trajo paz a una tierra de caos, dando así origen a una nueva era, la era de las aldeas ninjas, ahora para poder empezar con la celebración quiero cederle la palabra a Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage. – dijo Shizune cediendo su lugar en el podio al jinchuriki.

- Muchas gracias Shizune-san, amigos míos, el día de hoy me encuentro ante ustedes para conmemorar un año más del nacimiento de nuestra villa, la villa oculta de la hoja, cuna de muchos shinobis herederos de la voluntad del fuego. Sin embargo, para mí, el festival de las hojas danzantes significa mucho más que el nacimiento de la villa, este festival es una oportunidad para recordar a aquellos héroes que sacrificaron sus vidas por el futuro de nuestra villa, pues al igual que aquellas hojas que caen hoy en día de nuestros hermosos árboles para ser reemplazadas por los nuevos retoños, esos valerosos hombres y mujeres lo dieron todo por el bienestar de la aldea, por lo que hoy quiero honrarlos, pero no con palabras vacías, sino con una promesa ferviente, una promesa en la cual me gustaría que todos tomen parte. Yo Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage, prometo dedicar el resto de mis día a convertir a Konohagakure no sato en un lugar lleno de alegría y esperanza, en el cual los nuevos retoños puedan crecer libres y felices, cumpliendo siempre la voluntad del fuego y el gran sueño del Rikkudo Senin, de crear una era de paz y prosperidad sin fin. Ahora sin más preámbulo doy por inaugurado el festival de las hojas danzantes. - dijo el Hokage alzando las manos al cielo.

El festival era una fiesta de color y alegría, toda Konoha participaba activamente en el desarrollo del mismo, los niños corrían de un lado a otro, los jóvenes genin aprovechaban el momento para recordar su vida antes del ingreso a la academia, por su parte los principales clanes de la aldea usaban el festival como una vitrina para exhibir algunos de los productos que desarrollaban sus ramas comerciales.

Como siempre el puesto del clan Yamanaka, que se destacaba por sus hermosos arreglos florales, estaba abarrotado de parejas de todas las edades, mientras que el puesto del clan Nara, era visitado por personas aficionadas a la caza.

Por su parte, el puesto del clan Akemichi recibía principalmente la visita de shinobis profesionales quienes iban en búsqueda de píldoras de súper soldado y demás suplementos nutricionales, mientras que el puesto del clan Hyuga que destacaba por su fino trabajo de telas y prendas de vestir era visitado principalmente por sastres y personas aficionadas a la alta costura.

Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de los asistentes fue la presencia del puesto de un clan que prácticamente había desaparecido de la aldea, el clan Hashirama, el cual era atendido por Shizune y Tsunade, quienes estaban vendiendo toda clase de medicina y suplementos vitamínicos.

Por su parte, algunos shinobis aprovechaban la ocasión para ganar algún dinero extra ya sea con el montaje de puestos de juegos de habilidad o divirtiendo a los niños con genjutsus simples que les permitían vivir maravillosos cuentos de hadas.

Mientras Naruto y Hinata disfrutaban del festival, vieron a una pareja que paseaba con calma por la calle principal de la aldea, se trataba de Sasuke y Sakura quienes parecían estar muy acaramelados, así que decidieron unírseles e invitarlos a cenar a alguno de los restaurantes que estaban abiertos.

Durante la cena las dos parejas conversaron animadamente acerca del tiempo que Sasuke estuvo en el hospital y como poco a poco fue descubriendo sus sentimientos hacia la peli rosa quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

- Sabes algo Naruto, quizá lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado es que me enviaras al hospital ese día. – dijo el Uchiha mientras dejaba en la mesa un plato que contenía algunos restos de mousse de chocolate.

- No te entiendo Sasuke, es decir lo de ustedes dos es algo maravilloso, pero que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se alegre por haber tenido que pasar varios días en cama sin poder hacer nada no parece propio de ti. – dijo el rubio mientras cargaba a su pequeño hijo.

- Hmph, sí que eres lento dobe. Si no fuera por ese tiempo no hubiera podido descubrir lo que significa tener a alguien que esté siempre pendiente de ti, alguien que te brinde lo mejor de sí mismo sin esperar nada a cambio. – dijo el moreno con calma, mientras Sakura se ruborizaba un poco.

- Me alegra oír que de todo el sufrimiento y dolor que te ocasiono ese miserable de Kabuto pudo dar origen a algo positivo. – dijo el rubio mientras terminaba de limpiar el rostro de su hijo.

- Sakura-san tengo entendido que ya llevas algún tiempo viviendo en la mansión Uchiha, podrías contarme como van las reparaciones de la misma. – preguntó con genuino interés la morena.

- La verdad Hinata-sama todo va a muy bien, no sólo con la casa, sino también con todo el distrito Uchiha, que ya casi ha recuperado su vieja gloria. – respondió la peli rosa sonriendo.

- ¿Oye Sakura-chan y cuándo se piensan casar? – pregunto el Hokage en forma intempestiva, provocando que la aludida se atore con un poco de agua, mientras el Uchiha se sonrojaba un poco.

- Etto. Naru, no seas indiscreto, ellos ya sabrán cuándo casarse. – dijo la morena mientras su rostro mostraba una severidad poco usual en ella.

- Lo siento Hina es que pensé que después de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días ellos ya lo habrían decidido.

- En realidad aún no tenemos fecha, pero lo haremos pronto, no te preocupes Naruto, pero la próxima vez no seas tan baka, casi me asfixió con el agua. – dijo la peli rosa sonriendo.

- Sakura, creo que es hora de irnos, pues necesitas descansar, en especial en tu estado actual no quiero que te sobre esfuerces. – dijo Sasuke mientras le acariciaba la espalda despacio.

- ¿Su estado actual? ¿Estás enferma? – dijo Naruto algo preocupado.

- No exactamente, pero aun así ella debe descansar. – respondió Sasuke un poco cortante.

- Ya veo, bueno entonces no los retendremos más. – dijo Hinata quien no tardó mucho en atar cabos sueltos.

- Está bien chicos, pero si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo. – dijo Naruto mientras mantenía una leve expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

- No te preocupes Naruto así será, ahora si nos disculpas, Sakura y yo debemos retirarnos así que por favor pide la cuenta. – dijo el Uchiha en un tono un poco más afable que antes.

- No te preocupes por eso yo pago. – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Sasuke dubitativo.

- Sí, claro no hay problema, ahora vayan a descansar. – dijo la morena sonriendo.

- Gracias por todo chicos, nos vemos pronto. – dijo Sasuke mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su acompañante al tiempo que su rostro irradiaba una extraña aura de paz y felicidad que ponía en evidencia el gran cambio que había ocurrido en el corazón del moreno.

- Definitivamente has cambiado y me da mucho gusto verte así. – dijo el rubio mientras sonreía y pedía la cuenta.

Luego de cenar en compañía de sus amigos, Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuga, pues habían coordinado con Hiashi para que él se hiciera cargo de su nieto el resto de la noche mientras ellos disfrutaban del ritual de las hojas al viento, en el cual las personas conmemoraban a aquellos seres queridos que ya no estaban entre los vivos lanzando hojas secas al viento desde el mirador de Konoha, para luego dar inicio al espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y una pequeña fiesta en la plaza mayor de la aldea, que duraba hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

Pero cuando Hinata y Naruto salían de la mansión Hyuga, descubrieron a dos jóvenes genin que disfrutaba de una romántica cita a la luz de la luna.

- Hina, dime ¿Qué opinas de esos dos? – preguntó Naruto mientras señalaba a la joven pareja que un no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- Se les ve muy bien juntos, ojalá y las cosas resulten bien para ellos. – dijo la morena.

- En realidad yo creo que no les podría ir mejor, aunque es imperdonable que no hayan notado nuestra presencia. – dijo el rubio un tanto serio.

- No Naruto, déjalos. – insistió su esposa.

- De eso nada, el trabajo de un sensei nunca termina, si estuvieran en una misión probablemente ya serían prisioneros o algo peor, así que ayúdame. – dijo el rubio, poniendo cara de cachorro regañado.

- Está bien, pero sólo porque es una lección importante. – respondió su esposa resignada.

- Yo voy por Sendo y tú por Hanabi, ¿De acuerdo? – pregunto el jinchuriki sonriendo.

- Está bien, creo… - dijo la Morena mientras se sonrojaba un poco ante la sonrisa de sus esposo.

Un par de segundo después, los esposos Uzumaki sortearon la distancia que existía entre ellos y sus respectivos objetivos quienes pese a la proximidad del peligro seguían metidos en su pequeño mundo.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – dijo el rubio cogiendo a su alumno por la espalda mientras le ponía un kunai en el cuello, al tiempo que Hinata inmovilizaba a su hermana con un fino cable de acero.

- ¿Pero qué diablos? – bufó Hanabi mientras luchaba en vano por soltarse, mientras su novio parecía estar retenido por una fuerza invisible.

- ¿One-san, Naruto sensei que significa esto? – se quejó de nuevo Hanabi.

- Lo mismo digo yo señorita, el hecho de que estés en la villa y en buena compañía no te da derecho a bajar la guardia. – dijo el rubio en tono severo.

- ¿Hinata, puedes decirle al psicópata de tu esposo que deje ir a Sendo? – reclamó Hanabi airadamente.

- Me temo que Naruto tiene razón Hanabi, si hubiera sido un ataque real tú y tu novio estarían muertos. – dijo la morena mientras sujetaba con fuerza la cuerda que retenía a su hermana.

- Bueno, bueno, no tienes que ser tan dura conmigo Hanabi, además recuerda que te estás dirigiendo al Hokage de la villa. – dijo el aludido mientras soltaba al castaño y le daba la señal a su esposa para que liberara la Hyuga menor. – Ahora chicos ¿Tienen algo que decir antes que le contemos a lord Hiashi lo ocurrido.

- Lección aprendida Naruto sensei. – dijo Sendo con calma mientras Hanabi ponía una expresión de pánico en su rostro ante la mención de su padre.

- Recuerda bien esto Sendo, un shinobi nunca debe bajar la guardia, de lo contrario cosas muy malas pueden suceder en especial si debes cuidar la vida de alguien. – dijo el rubio con calma antes de regalarle una sonrisa a sus dos alumnos.

- Bueno chicos continúen con lo que estaban haciendo y tengan cuidado con esos dos que los están observando. – dijo Naruto mientras señalaba hacia unos arbustos cercanos.

- ¡No es justo Naruto sensei! Arruinó la broma. – dijo Hikaru mientras salía de entre los arbustos en compañía de Udon.

- Hikaru, tu, te voy a… - dijo la castaña mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.

- Creo que algunas cosas son de familia. – dijo el rubio mientras él y su esposa dejaban escapar una pequeña risa.

- Bueno Naruto, creo que debemos irnos. – dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos algo nerviosa mientras Naruto la observaba embelesado, lo que fue aprovechado por Hikaru, para intentar cobrarse una pequeña venganza contra su sensei por arruinarle la broma.

- Buen intento Hikaru, pero estas a mil años de poder sorprenderme. - dijo el rubio mientras esquivaba la bomba de pimienta lanzada por la joven Sarutobi.

- Chaza.- dijo Hikaru mientras hacía un puchero al ver como su bomba caía al suelo sin causar daño alguno.

Al cabo de unos minutos Naruto y Hinata se encontraba en el mirador de Konoha, en el cual Naruto lanzó cuatro hojas al viento: una por su padre, otra por su madre, la tercera por su padrino y la última por todos aquellos muertos durante la guerra y el último ataque a la villa.

Luego del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, Hinata y su esposo se dirigieron a la fiesta en la plaza mayor donde fueron interceptados por Sendo y Hanabi.

- Naruto sensei ¿Podemos hablas con usted un momento por favor? – dijo Sendo un poco angustiado

- Tranquilos chicos no pienso decirle nada a Hiashi-sama, yo también fui joven alguna vez, sólo quiero que estén alertas pues no soportaría ver que algo le pasara a mis alumnos ¿Está claro? – dijo el rubio sonriendo al ver que la lección había sido interiorizada.

- Gracias Naruto sensei. – dijo la castaña mientras respiraba más aliviada.

- No tiene porque chicos y por favor manténganse siempre alertas. – dijo el rubio con calma.

- Hanabi-chan, sé que Naruto puede ser un poco estricto a veces, pero lo hace porque en verdad los aprecia, de lo contrario no los hubiera ayudado con aquel asunto. – dijo la morena con calma.

- Lo sé one-san, lo siento. – dijo la castaña bastante apenada por cómo se había dirigido a su sensei minutos antes.

- De verdad has cambiado one-chan y eso me agrada mucho. – dijo la Uzumaki a su hermana con una sonrisa.

- Te quiero one-san. – dijo Hanabi abrazándola fuertemente.

- Y yo a ti, ahora regresa a casa pronto antes de que padre se preocupe y cuida a Jiraiya por mí, Naruto y yo pasaremos en un par de horas por él. – dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos. – Sendo-kun por favor cuida bien de ella.

- Con mucho gusto Hinata-sama y disculpe la molestia. – respondió el joven.

- No es ninguna molestia y gracias por abrirle tu corazón a mi hermana. – dijo la aludida antes de alborotarle un poco el cabello.

- Fue un placer, aunque creo que fue ella quien abrió su corazón hacia mí. – dijo el castaño antes de hacer una pequeña venia y retirarse en compañía de Hanabi.

- Son muy buenos muchachos. – dijo Naruto antes de abrazar a su esposa y plantarle un enorme beso en sus labios.

Luego de la fiesta, Hinata y Naruto pasaron por la mansión Hyuga para recoger al pequeño Jiraiya quien estaba plácidamente dormido en una hermosa cuna que Hiashi había mandado a construir semanas antes.

- Deberían dejarlo aquí esta noche. – dijo Hiashi esperanzado.

- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible. – respondió el rubio a su suegro.

- Pero es que está profundamente dormido. – replicó el líder del clan.

- Padre entiéndenos por favor, desde el ataque nada ha sido igual, Naruto sólo está siendo precavido. – dijo la morena.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí esta noche? Así podríamos tomar desayuno todos juntos como familia el día de mañana, después de todo mañana es feriado. – rogó Hiashi quien en definitiva se había convertido en un abuelos súper consentidor.

- Está bien usted gana Hiashi-sama. – concedió el rubio, mientras él y su esposa se instalaban en la habitación de Hinata donde Neji y Tenten montaban guardia junto con otros miembros del clan Hyuga.

Tras darle un beso a su pequeño hijo, Naruto y Hinata se alistaron para dormir, ella se puso un pijama un poco antigua que había dejado en su antigua habitación, el cual tenía un estampado de osos panda que la hacía lucir súper linda, mientras el rubio uso un pijama que le facilitó Neji.

- Sabes mi amor, me gustaría que las cosas fueran como antes. – dijo Hinata con algo de tristeza.

- Lo sé Hina, pero te aseguro que atraparé a Kabuto y a ese Ranmakyukage muy pronto y entonces volveremos a dormir tranquilos. – dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba.

- Naru hay algo que aún no te he dicho. – dijo la morena suspirando.

- Pues dímelo, sin importar lo que sea te aseguro que lo resolveré. – dijo el aludido algo preocupado.

- Extraño un poco tus ojos azules, aunque el Reniegan no se ve nada mal, aunque me recuerda un poco a Pain. – dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su esposo.

- Tranquila Hina, voy a ver qué puedo hacer al respecto, pues debe existir una forma de activar y desactivar el dojutsu y te prometo que la voy a encontrar. – dijo el jinchuriki mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente.


	51. Chapter 51: Nuevos Maestros

Amigos míos:

Luego de un breve receso, no deseado (Inner: ¿No deseado? Odioso diría Yo, mira que ese viajecito si que nos ha retrasado) Oye sólo es un capítulo además de eso vivimos así que silencio o te saco de los intros por tres capítulos (Inner: T_T) así está mejor.

Aquí les traemos el primer capítulo de esta semana, en el cual les presento a tres nuevos personajes secundarios que nos acompañaran por algunos capítulos (Inner: Me encanta Hikari :-D) Me imagino, si tu y ella son como dos gotas de agua en cuanto a la personalidad. (Inner: ¡Oye! ¬_¬)

Bueno amigos no los interrumpo más y de paso me apresuro antes que me descubran publicando... Pero antes de irme cumplo con aclarar que Udon y Hikaru sí son pareja y estaban en una cita durante el capítulo anterior, (Inner: Una muy retorcida cita, mira que acosar a Sendo y Hanabi) pero cita al fin y al cabo y tú mejor no te metas, sabes bien que Hikaru es muy convincente cuando quiere, además nunca resiste la tentación de hacer alguna buena broma. En fin nos vemos el sábado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Nuevos Maestros

Al día siguiente Naruto se despertó muy temprano tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su esposa y a su hijo. Luego de crear un kagebunshin para que vigilara a su familia, el rubio se dirigió al patio principal de la mansión Hyuga en donde se encontró con Sendo y Hanabi quienes estaban practicando el uso del dojutsu

- Naruto sensei ¿Qué hace por aquí? – preguntó Sendo

- Vengo a hacer lo mismo que ustedes, entrenar al menos por media hora antes de que Hinata se despierte, por cierto Hanabi ¿A qué hora suelen desayunar ustedes los días feriados? – preguntó el rubio sonriendo.

- Como a las 9:00 ¿Por qué? No me diga que usted y mi one-san van a acompañarnos a desayunar. – dijo la castaña algo incrédula.

- Pues sí, ahora necesito un lugar tranquilo para meditar, mientras, ustedes sigan con su entrenamiento. – dijo el rubio mientras se cobijaba bajo la sombra de un enorme nogal plantado en una de las esquinas del patio.

Al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, al rubio no le tomó mucho llegar al estado de trance profundo y despertar en el plano espiritual, una vez allí, puso en práctica el consejo de su maestro y evoco la figura de Nagato, quien se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro y desolado, bastante diferente al plano espiritual que él conocía.

- Hola Nagato. – dijo el rubio un poco sorprendido por lo tétrico del lugar.

- Naruto ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Acaso tú estás…? No, no puede ser, si alguien como tú muriera no sería enviado a un lugar como este. – dijo el peli rojo mientras lo observaba fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿En dónde exactamente estamos? – pregunto el jinchuriki bastante desconcertado.

- Este mi querido amigo, esto es el purgatorio de almas, el límite entre el mundo de los espíritus y el mismísimo infierno, todos aquellos que hemos cometido atrocidades en nuestra vida, pero mostramos verdadero arrepentimiento, somos enviados aquí para expiar nuestras culpas en soledad, recordando permanentemente a nuestras víctimas y compañeros caídos quienes se presentan eventualmente ante nosotros sólo para recordarnos nuestras terribles faltas. – dijo el peli rojo bastante apenado.

- Ya veo, pero debe haber alguna forma para que salgas de aquí. – dijo el rubio esperanzado.

- Pues en realidad sólo hay dos maneras, la primera sería obteniendo el perdón de todas mis víctimas, las cuales como verás son incontables. – dijo Nagato mientras varias centenas de personas aparecían alrededor de ellos mirándolos con desaprobación.

- Y ¿Cuál es la segunda? – pregunto Naruto con calma.

- La segunda es un poco más complicada, pues consiste en encontrar una forma de redimirme ante los ojos de kami-sama. – dijo el peli rojo suspirando. – Pero bueno, no creo que hayas venido aquí para hablar de mis problemas. Ahora amigo mío dime en qué te puedo ayudar. – dijo Nagato mientras la expresión de su rostro cambiaba completamente.

- El Rinnegan, necesito aprender a controlarlo. – dijo el rubio mientras señalaba su ojo derecho con su dedo índice.

- ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? – pregunto sorprendido el peli rojo.

- La verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé, sólo sé que tiene algo que ver con la voluntad del Rikkudo Senin o algo así, en fin ¿Puedes ayudarme?

- Claro ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? Pues como tú sabrás son seis caminos sin contar el camino externo. – dijo Nagato con calma.

- La verdad es que lo primero que quiero aprender es como activar y desactivar el dojutsu a voluntad. – respondió el interpelado.

- Eso es bastante sencillo amigo mío aunque en teoría debería ser algo molesto al principio, por eso yo prefería dejarlo activado todo el tiempo, pero para hacer lo que quieres, basta con enviar una pequeña cantidad de chakra a través de tus ojos y eso es todo. – dijo Nagato.

- Muchas gracias, debo irme por ahora pero volveré pronto para iniciar nuestro entrenamiento. – dijo Naruto estrechando la mano de Nagato.

- Está bien te estaré esperando.

Al cabo de un par de minutos el rubio recobró la conciencia y se percató que se encontraba en la habitación de Hinata, quien seguía durmiendo al lado de su hijo.

- Pero ¿qué diantres? – pensó el rubio.

- Lo mismo digo ¿Cómo es posible que tu conciencia comparta mi cuerpo? – preguntó el bunshin igual de sorprendido.

- El Rinnegan, tengo que desactivar esta cosa. – dijo Naruto mientras cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba sólo en sí mismo.

Luego de que su conciencia volviera a su propio cuerpo, Naruto decidió que era hora de poner en práctica el consejo de Nagato, con lo cual sus ojos volvieron a su color original. Al parecer el dominio de su nuevo dojutsu le tomaría bastante tiempo.

El desayuno en la casa de los Hyuga transcurrió con total normalidad, todos los integrantes de la familia se sentaron a la mesa acompañados por dos allegados, entiéndase Tenten y Sendo, la primera porque hace poco se había comprometido con el genio Hyuga y el segundo por ser el guardián de Hanabi y amigo personal de Naruto.

Durante el desayuno, Tenten y Neji aprovecharon la oportunidad para anunciar la fecha de su boda, la misma que ante el beneplácito de todos los presentes se realizaría en unas tres semanas.

Una vez finalizado el desayuno Naruto y Hinata regresaron a su casa llevándose consigo al pequeño Jiraiya lo que ocasionó un pequeño puchero por parte Hiashi, quien quería pasar más tiempo con su primer nieto.

Los siguientes dos días fueron de relativa calma en Konoha, sin embargo, como siempre la paz no tardó mucho en ser perturbada, esta vez por una misteriosa mujer quien se presentó a las puertas de la villa llevando una enorme katana en la espalda y luego de darle la tunda de su vida a Izumo y Kotetsu, exigió a gritos la presencia del Hokage amenazando con matar a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino.

La misteriosa mujer tenía cabello castaño claro, tez trigueña, ojos verdes e iba vestida con un pantalón de tela bastante ancho de color azul marino y un karategui negro, en el cual se podía apreciar grabado el kanji "esperanza", su mirada era bastante severa y pese a su frágil apariencia, era excesivamente fuerte.

- Ya basta, no sé quién seas, pero si sigues atacando a los habitantes de esta villa me veré en la necesidad de darte una buena golpiza. – dijo el rubio al tiempo que aparecía en la entrada de la villa en medio de un destello amarillo, acompañado de un anbu que llevaba puesta una máscara de halcón.

- Ya era hora de que aparecieras, vaya modales, acaso no sabes que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama, yo soy Miyamoto Hikari y seré tu nueva maestra, Rikimaru me dijo que usabas una Ninja-to ¿En dónde está? ¿Acaso no sabes que siempre debes llevar tu espada contigo? Vaya sujeto para descuidado. – dijo la aludida mientras todos la quedaron viendo totalmente confundidos, al tiempo que les escurría una gota por la nuca al estilo animé.

- ¿Mi nueva qué? – dijo el rubio reaccionando parcialmente.

- Maestra, so pedazo de despistado ahora más vale que le órdenes al pajarito ese que lleve mis cosas a tu casa o de lo contrario voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno por los próximos meses que durará tu entrenamiento.

- ¡Yo la mato! – dijo el anbu mientras cerraba su puño derecho y una vena saltaba al costado de su rostro cubierto por la máscara.

- Otro, buscabullas, ni modo, tendré que ponerlo en su lugar. – dijo la mujer mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra el anbu quien invocó una espada de la nada para combatir a su feroz adversaria.

- Demonios. – dijo el anbu mientras bloqueaba el ataque de la mujer al tiempo que su máscara caía al suelo en dos mitades.

- Tienes buenos instintos chico, podría hacer de ti un gran maestro. – dijo la mujer sonriendo seductoramente.

- No gracias. La última vez que acepte una oferta como esa de una persona desconocida casi pierdo algo mucho más valioso. – respondió el Uchiha, sorprendiendo mucho a todos los presentes, en especial a Naruto quién en ese momento se dio cuenta que su viejo amigo no sólo había regresado, sino que había cambiado mucho más de lo que él hubiera pensado.

- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! No voy a permitir más espectáculos como este en la villa, está bien Hikari-san venga conmigo, hablaremos en privado y luego enviaré a alguien por su equipaje. – reclamó el rubio saliendo de su ensimismamiento y mostrando un aire de autoridad y seriedad poco común en él.

Una vez en la oficina del Hokage, Hikari le contó a Naruto como Rikimaru se le había aparecido en sueños algunos días atrás y le pidió que viajara hasta Konoha para entrenar al rubio en el uso de Izaioi.

- Está bien, digamos que te creo ¿Qué es lo que tengo que darte a cambio de tu entrenamiento? – dijo Naruto algo dubitativo.

- Sólo alojamiento y comida, en cuanto al dinero, por eso ni te preocupes, le debo un favor al viejo Rikimaru, por cierto ¿Cómo está él? – pregunto la castaña.

- ¿En verdad no lo sabes? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

- ¿Saber qué? – preguntó la castaña.

- Él falleció hace un buen tiempo. – dijo el rubio con algo de pesar.

- Ahora entiendo todo, aunque no me gusta la idea de que haya dejado a Izaioi en manos de un mocoso sin experiencia, en fin, si confío en ti por algo será. Bueno Hokage-sama ¿Cuándo quiere empezar a entrenar? – dijo la castaña mostrando otro de sus constantes cambios de personalidad.

- Mañana por la mañana, por ahora mi asistente se encargará de conseguirte un lugar donde vivir. – dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la puerta para llamar a Shizune.

- Vaya chico, sí que es lindo, quizá pueda darle algún entrenamiento privado adicional al arte de la espada. – dijo la castaña mientras observaba al rubio con ojos de lujuria.

- Está casado y si intentas propasarte con él su esposa te mata. – dijo Sasuke mientras observaba el rostro de depresión de la chica.

- Bueno si él no está disponible ¿Qué hay de ti ojos profundos? – respondió la castaña mirándolo con cara de cachorro regañado.

- Hmph, no cuentes con eso quiero vivir hasta para celebrar mi cumpleaños veinticinco y si accediera a tus deseos no creo que eso sea posible. – respondió el Uchiha sorprendido por lo voluble de la chica.

- Anda, yo no soy violenta, al menos no en la cama. – insistió la mujer.

- Tal vez tu no, pero mi novia ¿Quién sabe? – dijo el Uchiha dando por zanjado el asunto.

- Vaya, parece que me va a costar mucho divertirme en esta villa, en fin ya encontraré a alguien y si cambias de opinión de entrenar conmigo, sólo dilo, pues tienes mucho talento con esa espada tuya. – dijo la mujer sonriendo.

- Lo pensaré. – dijo el moreno mientras se compadecía de su amigo.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Konoha, Sakura se encontraba recolectando algunas hierbas medicinales que necesitaba para la elaboración de nuevos suplementos alimenticios.

- Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo una anciana saliendo de entre los árboles.

- ¿Quién es usted? – dijo la peli rosa poniéndose en alerta.

- Tranquila niña no quiero pelear contigo, sólo me llamó un poco la atención lo que hacías, al igual que tu yo también recolecto hierbas medicinales, pero por lo que ví aun tienes mucho que aprender. - dijo la anciana quien llevaba un kimono de color verde olivo y una cesta de mimbre.

La recién llegada tendría aproximadamente sesenta y cinco o setenta años, ojos pardos, nariz pequeña, cejas pobladas y cabello gris oscuro.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – dijo Sakura extrañada aun sin bajar la guardia.

- Me refiero a que justo bajo tus pies tienes ajenjo de excelente calidad y lo pasaste de largo, es más estoy segura de que si reviso tu canasta voy a encontrar hierbas de calidad media o baja, en fin toma muchos años identificar lo que es realmente bueno. – dijo la anciana mientras tomaba asiento con calma sobre una gran roca bajo un hermoso nogal.

- Con el debido respeto señora, no creo que usted sea mejor médico que yo. – dijo la kunoichi con un tono desafiante.

- Ay mi pequeña estás a mil años de distancia. Por cierto, si yo estuviera en tu condición no andaría haciendo corajes a diestra y siniestra, eso afecta al pequeño que llevas en tu vientre ¿Sabes? – dijo la anciana sonriendo ante la reacción de Sakura quien no le había comentado a nadie sobre su embarazo el cual tenía apenas dos semanas y no era perceptible a simple vista.

- Pero ¿Cómo lo supo? Le exijo que me diga ¿Quién es Usted? – reclamó Sakura alistándose para combatir.

- Vamos pequeña, no golpearías a una anciana ¿Verdad? – dijo la mujer sin inmutarse ante la amenaza de Sakura, que se ponía cada vez más nerviosa ante la pasividad de su interlocutora, quién ahora se encontraba buscando algo que tenía escondido detrás de la roca.

- Señora, lo repetiré por última vez y si no me responde me veré forzada a llevarla como mi prisionera para ser interrogada por el escuadrón de inteligencia de la villa. Ahora como kunoichi de Konoha exijo que se identifique. – dijo la peli rosa mientras apretaba los puños.

- Vamos niña tranquilízate y ven a tomar el té conmigo. – dijo la mujer mientras ponía un enorme bolso frente a ella, del cual sacó un par de tazas para el té.

- Me temo que se lo advertí señora. – dijo Sakura mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la anciana.

Mientras la distancia que separaba a Sakura de su objetivo se reducía vertiginosamente, la peli rosa se preguntaba quién era esta misteriosa mujer y cómo era posible que no se sintiera amenazada ante la presencia de un shinobi.

Lo que ocurrió segundos después es que la anciana desapareció del campo visual de la kunoichi haciéndole perder la concentración durante un par de segundos, tiempo que fue aprovechado por la anciana para golpear distintos puntos de presión en el cuerpo de la kunoichi que cayó al suelo sin poder hacer nada, mientras la anciana se sentaba a su costado y extendía un pequeño mantel entre ellas en el cual depósito un par de cuencos y una tetera.

- Es una lástima, los jóvenes de hoy en día ya no respetan a sus mayores, bueno veamos que tenemos aquí. – dijo la anciana mientras empleaba un extraño jutsu, el cual hizo que sus ojos se tornaran verde limón y emitieran un pequeño destello. – Vaya, vaya mi niña, si no te cuidas, esas fracturas no sanaran correctamente, no sé qué clase de médicos tengan hoy en día en Konoha pero sí que son irresponsables al permitir que una damita como tú vague por el bosque con esas lesiones.

- ¿Qué demonios me hizo? – gritó la kunoichi de Konoha.

- Nada malo, sólo use acu presión para relajar todo tu cuerpo y poder examinarte como se debe, te recuperarás en unos minutos, justo para que podamos tomar el té. – dijo la anciana sonriendo. – A ver ¿Cómo este este pequeño? - dijo la anciana mientras Sakura sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. – Vaya, está muy bien, que saludable se ve para tener tan poco tiempo, se nota que su padre es un hombre fuerte, tiene potencial para ser un gran shinobi, sólo espero que tus corajes no lo asfixien primero. Eres una irresponsable renegando de esa manera ¿Sabías que el estado de animo de la madre influye en la criatura? Bueno claro que lo sabías, sino no creo que seas digna de hacerte llamar a ti misma médico. Bueno ya está, en líneas generales estás muy bien, sólo incluye un poco más de calcio y carbohidratos en tu dieta y ese pequeñito nacerá sin complicaciones, pese a tus caderas delgadas. Por cierto mi nombre es Hirameshi Yukino ninja médico de Konoha o al menos lo era hasta hace treinta años, cuando me case y me mude lejos de la villa, ahora sólo soy una pobre viuda que dedica su tiempo a ayudar a quienes lo necesitan y disfruta tomar el té al aire libre. – dijo la anciana sonriendo.

- ¿Hirameshi Yukino? – dijo Sakura asombrada, ella sabía mejor que nadie que ese nombre era tabú en el hospital general de la aldea pues se trataba de la mayor rival de Tsunade en cuanto a medicina se trataba, muchos de sus métodos eran excesivamente eficientes aunque requerían de tratamientos algo largos y excesivamente meticulosos.

- La misma que viste y calza, por cierto niña, podrías decirme ¿Por qué no te sientas? El efecto del acu presión ya debe haber pasado y el té está listo. – dijo la anciana mientras le ofrecía un pequeño cuenco a Sakura.

Ya con Sakura calmada ambas kunoichis conversaron tranquilamente para beneplácito de la anciana quién reconoció en Sakura a un diamante en bruto y le ofreció a enseñarle sus métodos y jutsus médicos, muchos de los cuales podían ser empleados en combate tanto letal como no letal a lo cual Sakura accedió gustosa.

Luego de un par de horas de charla Sakura y Yukino llegaron a las puertas de Konoha, las mismas que habían sufrido muchos cambios en los últimos treinta años, lo que hizo que la mayor de las kunoichis lanzara un gran suspiro mientras se preguntaba si su pequeño departamento aun existiría y si alguno de sus familiares podría recibirla en casa.

Algunos minutos más tarde, en la oficina del Hokage quien se encontraba terminando con el papeleo del día en compañía de Sasuke.

- Menudo lío en el que estás metido dobe, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos. – decía el Uchiha mientras observaba el horizonte a través de la ventana de Naruto.

- No creo que sea tanto problema si sobreviví al entrenamiento de Fukasaku ¿Qué problema puede haber con Hikari sensei? – dijo el rubio mientras firmaba el último documento de la tarde.

- El problema es que esa mujer está más loca que el psicópata de Danzou. – dijo el moreno con desprecio.

- Tranquilo teme, sabré manejarlo, lo único que me preocupa ahora es mi entrenamiento con Nagato, tengo que encontrar la forma de balancear bien mi tiempo, de lo contrario Hinata me mata. – dijo el rubio resignado.

- Vaya mujer que te conseguiste y tan tímida que se veía, parece que ella es la que lleva los pantalones en casa. – dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

- No hables mucho, que por lo que vi hoy Sakura ha logrado influenciarte más de lo que tú crees además Hinata es tierna aun cuando se molesta. - rebatió el rubio

- Hmph… - bufó el anbu reconociendo su derrota en el diálogo, mientras alguien llamaba a la puerta de Naruto.

- Adelante. – dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie para coger su gabardina.

- Hokage-sama, perdón Naruto. - dijo Shizune ante la severa mirada de su jefe. – Sakura quiere hablar contigo y viene acompañada por alguien más, dice que es urgente.

- Está bien que pase-datebayo. – dijo el rubio resignado.

- Parece que te molestan las visitas. – dijo el Uchiha mirándolo de manera desaprobatoria.

- No seas así Sasuke, lo que pasa es que ya quiero irme a casa para estar con mi familia, lo entenderás cuando seas padre. – dijo el rubio.

- Si supieras… - dijo Sasuke mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

- Hola Naruto-kun, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo urgente. – dijo la peli rosa un tanto exaltada.

- Hola Sakura-chan. – dijo Sasuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos y movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

- Hola amor. – dijo Sakura algo nerviosa. – Disculpa que no te haya saludado pero no te vi, en fin tanto mejor que estés aquí pues quiero pedirles un favor a los dos. – dijo la Haruno recuperando la compostura.

- Sakura-chan podrías ir directo al grano que quiero llegar temprano a casa. – dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- Está bien. – dijo Sakura mientras pensaba, "bien puedes usar el Hairishin para recuperar el tiempo perdido." – Quiero presentarles a Hirameshi Yukino, ella fue una shinobi miembro del cuerpo médico de Konoha hace ya mucho tiempo, ha regresado a la aldea después de treinta años y necesita tu permiso y un lugar para quedarse en Konoha.

- Sakura si ha sido miembro de la villa, por supuesto que puede quedarse, en cuanto al lugar, pues bien voy a hablar con Shizune para que le consiga algún departamento. – dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a salir de su oficina, para buscar a la aludida mientras que esta última ya estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas.

- Espera Naruto, yo creo que ella puede quedarse en la villa Uchiha, tenemos espacio de sobra allí. – dijo Sakura mientras bloqueaba el paso del Hokage.

- Bueno, si está bien para Sasuke, está bien para mí ¿Qué dices amigo estás de acuerdo? Después de todo la villa Uchiha es tuya. – dijo el Hokage mientras ponía cara de quiero irme a casa.

- Está bien. – dijo el azabache con resignación.

- Yukino-san bienvenida de vuelta a Konoha, mañana me gustaría verla en mi oficina a primera hora si no es molestia para hacer el papeleo.

- Muchas gracias Hokage-sama.

- Bueno si no se les ofrece nada más me voy a casa. – dijo el rubio cogiendo un par de pergaminos de su escritorio.

- ¿Te llevas trabajo a casa? – pregunto Sasuke sorprendido

- No, son un par de jutsus que quiero estudiar, una lectura ligera para antes de dormir ¿Qué te puedo decir? – dijo Naruto ante la expresión desconcertada de Sasuke

- Es que es la quinta vez en este mes. – dijo el Uchiha sorprendido.

- Rikimaru sensei me volvió adicto a la lectura y el estudio. – dijo el Uzumaki rascándose la nuca.

- Está bien, que descanses. – dijo el moreno con calma.

- Hasta mañana chicos. – dijo el rubio antes de salir corriendo de su oficina.

- ¿Por qué no usa el Hairishin? – preguntó Sakura confundida.

- No lo hace a menos que sea urgente, dice que le gusta caminar para ver cómo van las cosas por la villa. – respondió el azabache antes de abrazar a su novia.

Al día siguiente mientras Sasuke hacía una de sus rondas de rutina por el monte Konoha, él pudo divisar a un anciano que observaba la villa mientras parecía tomar notas en una pequeña libreta, así que decidió intervenirlo sólo para estar seguro de que no se trataba de un espía.

- Buenos días señor, podría decirme quien es Usted y que hace en este lugar. – dijo el Uchiha con calma mientras se acercaba al hombre con calma.

- Mi nombre es Himura Mitsuhide y la verdad sólo estoy haciendo una lista de las cosas que tengo que hacer durante el día. – respondió el anciano con una sonrisa.

- ¿Le importaría prestarme su libreta Himura-san? Es sólo por seguridad. – dijo el anbu mientras extendía su mano izquierda hacia el interpelado.

- Con todo gusto, aquí tiene. – respondió el hombre mientras le entregaba al peli negro el pequeño cuaderno de notas.

Antes de ojear la pequeña libreta, Sasuke observó detenidamente al anciano quien era un hombre como de setenta años, cabello gris, de contextura delgada, tez clara, ojos azules, nariz aguileña y mirada franca.

El hombre iba vestido con un pantalón azul oscuro y una camiseta negra, en su cuello tenía colgado un par de gafas de sol y llevaba un canguro ninja al lado derecho de la cintura.

- Muchas gracias, Himura-san, creo que eso es todo, por favor en lo sucesivo trate de no elegir lugares tan poco comunes para organizar su agenda. – dijo el Uchiha mientras le devolvía la pequeña libreta al anciano.

- Por kami-sama tú eres un Uchiha ¿Cierto? – pregunto el anciano al notar el símbolo del clan en el hombro izquierdo del anbu.

- Sí lo soy. – dijo el anbu poniéndose un tanto tenso.

- Vaya, que suerte la mía, entonces deduzco que detrás de esa máscara de halcón se esconde el rostro de Uchiha Sasuke ¿Verdad? – dijo el anciano algo excitado.

- Efectivamente. Ahora si me disculpa debo irme.

- Espera Uchiha-kun, podrías ser tan gentil de regalarme cinco minutos de tu tiempo, hay algo muy importante que me gustaría compartir contigo. – dijo el hombre de modo suplicante.

- Está bien, lo escucho Himura-san. – dijo el aludido un tanto intrigado.

- Sabes tengo casi ochenta años, pero alguna vez fui un shinobi al igual que tú, dedique mi vida a luchar y servir a esta aldea, mi maestro fue un gran hombre pero el nombre de su clan fue manchado por acciones como las de Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Obito y el peor de todos Shimura Danzou. – dijo el anciano antes de escupir al suelo. – Gracias a ese hombre muchísimas vidas se perdieron.

- Estoy al tanto de eso. – dijo Uchiha en tono cortante.

- Lo siento, imagino que no te gusta hablar del tema así que iré al grano, mi maestro se llamaba Uchiha Tadakatsu, también conocido como el maestro de los cinco fuegos Uchiha, él descubrió un antiguo poder de su clan y cómo las emociones y fuerza espiritual podían afectar a los jutsus de fuego y todo ese conocimiento sobre el katon fue transferido a mi persona y a mis difuntos compañeros, ahora Uchiha-san me gustaría saber si Usted estaría dispuesto a aprenderlo para que no se pierda para siempre tras mi muerte, la cual siento que ya se encuentra próxima. – dijo el anciano mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Dígame Himura-san. Si acepto su oferta ¿Qué tendré que darle a cambio? – pregunto el peli negro a la defensiva.

- Absolutamente nada, ese es un conocimiento que no me pertenece a mi sino al clan Uchiha y por lo tanto sólo quiero devolverlo a sus propietarios originales en honor a mi querido maestro quien me enseño que la verdadera fuerza del ninja se encuentra en el amor y la pasión y no en el odio o el temor. – dijo el anciano sonriendo, mientras evocaba mentalmente la figura de su difunto maestro.

- Está bien, lo espero mañana por la tarde en la casa principal del barrio Uchiha. – dijo el anbu antes de desaparecer en medio de un remolino de hojas.

Durante las siguientes semanas, todos los integrantes del antiguo equipo siete tuvieron que modificar sus rutinas diarias a fin de poder dedicarle el tiempo necesario a sus respectivos entrenamientos, siendo Naruto quien se llevó la peor parte de todos pues prácticamente dedicaba ocho diarias a entrenar y trabajar simultáneamente apoyado por un kage bunshin y la propia Tsunade, quien por alguna extraña razón prefirió ayudar al rubio con el papeleo que permanecer en el hospital general donde Yukino y Sakura entrenaban todas las mañanas.

Por su parte el Uchiha no tardó mucho en comprender como sus emociones podían influir en el uso del katon, sin embargo lograr el dominio necesario para manejar las cinco llamas le resultaba un tanto complicado.


	52. Chapter 52: Chakra, Fuego y Espada

Amigos míos:

Aquì les traigo el segundo capitulo de la semana que muestra algo del entrenamiento del Naruto y compañìa esoeri que sea de su agrado. La verdad me costo un poco escribir este capítulo pues en ocasiones me vi forzado a reiniciarlo desde cero. (Inner: Me gustaba más la versión original, pero mira que confundirte con el cálculo de la edad de Tsunade es imperdonable) Ya vas a empezar con eso de nuevo, porque mejor no vas y se lo cuentas a la propia Tsunade y me dejas tranquilo (Inner: Lo haría con gusto, pero de seguro te asesina y despúes yo tendría que hacer todo el trabajo ¬¬)

Bueno amigos míos espero disfruten su lectura, voy a tratar de ponerme a escribir un poco, pero no prometo nada pues tengo un par de asuntos pendientes, todo depende de como se resuleva mi tarde y como dice Davaru: Saludos y nos leemos. (Inner: Oye no lo copies) ¡O ya cáaaallate!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Chakra, Fuego y Espada

A diferencia de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo quienes contaban con un solo maestro, el rubio tenía que lidiar con dos de ellos.

- Vamos Naruto, acaso crees que con esa posición podrás manejar adecuadamente una espada. En ocasiones me pregunto ¿Cómo diablos pretende Rikimaru que convierta a un palurdo como tú en un verdadero maestro de la ninja-to? – dijo la castaña mientras forzaba al rubio a repetir por tercera vez el ejercicio del día, mientras Sasuke lo observaba divertido escondido en un árbol cercano.

- Miyamoto sensei es que aun no entiendo del todo de que sirve este tonto baile. – dijo el jinchuriki.

- ¿Dices tonto querido? Pretenderé que no escuche eso, no creo que alguien tan refinado como tú quiera herir los sentimientos de su querida sensei. – dijo Hikari poniendo cara de cachorro regañado.

- Ahora soy alguien refinado y hace treinta segundos era un palurdo-datebayo. De verás que no la entiendo Miyamoto sensei. – dijo Naruto más confundido que nunca.

- Ni yo misma me entiendo ahora repite de nuevo el ejercicio, de lo contrario voy a trapear el piso contigo y te enseñaré el verdadero significado de la palabra dolor ¿Me entiendes gusano? – dijo la maestra de espadas mientras agitaba un vara de madera en forma amenazante frente a él.

- Hai. Hikari sesnei.

- Así me gusta muchacho y si lo haces bien te voy a dar un reconfortante masaje en esa sexy espalda tuya. – dijo la aludida sonriendo tiernamente.

Si algo había aprendido el rubio durante la primera semana de entrenamiento era que su maestra realmente tenía serios problemas mentales y que cada una de sus amenazas debía ser tomada muy en serio.

FLASHBACK

- Muy bien Hokage-sama, coja una espada de entrenamiento y empecemos con el curso, confío en que lo encuentre educativo. – dijo la castaña sonriendo.

- ¿Esté bien que coja esta espada sensei? – dijo el aludido con calma.

- Me parece perfecto, ahora atácame con todo lo que tienes y no te cohíbas de lo contrario la vas a pasar muy mal chico. – dijo Hikari mientras cogía una pequeña vara de madera de diez centímetros de largo.

- Antes de empezar, Hikari sensei, le agradeceré mucho que en lo sucesivo se refiera a mi simplemente como Naruto y no como Hokage-sama. – dijo el oji azul con tono amable.

- Yo te voy a llamar como quiera insecto, ahora atácame y si gustas usa tus famosos bunshin. – dijo la maestra de espadas mientras la expresión en su rostro se volvía súper agresiva.

Luego de treinta segundos de combate, el rubio se encontraba bajo los pies de su nueva maestra que lo miraba con total desaprobación.

- Das lástima chico, das lástima, pero en fin ahora Hikari ne-chan cuidará de ti. – dijo la castaña mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y le sonreía ampliamente.

- Gracias Hikari sensei. – dijo el rubio mientras su maestra lo miraba con total odio, lo que preocupo mucho al rubio.

- ¿Y qué esperas para recoger la espada y crear tus bunshins inútil?

- Hai.

- Así está mejor guapo. – dijo la castaña mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Demás está decir que aun con la ayuda de diez bunshin Naruto fue incapaz de tocar a la Miyamoto quien armada con una simple vara de madera de cinco centímetros le dio la paliza de su vida mientras su humor cambiaba continuamente con la velocidad con la que cambiaba la dirección del viento.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Luego de fracasar por cuarta vez con el ejercicio del día Hikari decidió mostrarle cual era el objeto del entrenamiento.

- Oye tú, ojos profundos, podrías bajar de allí un momento y ayudarme con este cabeza hueca. – dijo Hikari mientras golpeaba fuertemente el árbol donde se encontraba oculto el Uchiha haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y se precipitara al suelo.

- Ya te dije que mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. – reclamo el azabache mientras se ponía de pie.

- Sí, pero me gusta más ojos profundos, ahora saca esa espada tuya y quiero que intentes apuñalarme cinco veces con toda tu velocidad y nada de jutsus, de lo contrario te afeitaré la cabeza con tu propia espada. ¿Entendiste guapo? – dijo la castaña con tono infantil.

- Hmpf… - dijo Sasuke mientras obedecía la orden de la Miyamoto.

Mientras el Uchiha intentaba inútilmente alcanzar a la maestra de espadas, Naruto pudo comprender que cada uno de los movimientos que esta había estado tratando de enseñarle servían para evitar cualquier posible estocada que alguien pudiera lanzar contra él.

- Bueno ya que lo viste rubio bobalicón y galante, quiero que lo intentes por última vez antes de que te vayas corriendo a refugiarte en tu cómoda oficina por el resto del día. – dijo la maestra mientras sonreía con calma.

Luego de que Naruto fracasara por quinta vez en el ejercicio finalmente se pudo retirar a su oficina en donde decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso de su entrenamiento antes de "reunirse" con Nagato.

- ¿Todo en orden? – Preguntó el rubio a su clon con calma.

- Sí. ¿Qué tal tú? – respondió el clon.

- Mejor no preguntes. Bueno Tsunade ba-chan creo que ya puedes irte y gracias por la ayuda de hoy. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- ¿De veras? ¿No quieres que te ayude con algo más? – pregunto la sanin suplicante.

- ¿De veras la odias no? – preguntó el Hokage mientras se sentaba en la posición del loto en una pequeña colchoneta al lado de su escritorio.

- No la odio, simplemente no la llevo y no me hagas hablar sobre el tema o muy pronto vas a necesitar un escritorio nuevo. – dijo la rubia amenazante.

- Está bien no dije nada. – respondió Naruto mientras tres gotas de sudor se escurrían por su nuca.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital general, Sakura revidaba un enorme pergamino en compañía de su nueva maestra quien le mostraba la forma adecuada de aplicar presión en los distintos puntos del cuerpo.

- Así es Sakura, no necesitas ejercer mucha fuerza, basta con un leve toque y lograrás maravillas, sólo recuerda que estos tres puntos e presión pese a ser tan cercanos afectan distintos órganos del cuerpo ubicados tanto en el tórax como en el abdomen, sólo se requiere un pequeño toque y punto.

- Ya entiendo maestra. – dijo la peli rosa mientras golpeaba ligeramente un globo con agua tratando de no reventarlo.

- Eso es, ahora agrega el chakra y observa que pasa. – dijo Yukino mientras sonreía ampliamente.

- Entiendo. – dijo la joven kunoichi mientras veía como el globo explotaba pero la corriente de chakra mantenía unida al agua por unos cuantos segundos.

- Sí que eres prodigiosa, me encantaría que esa rubia testaruda viera esto. – dijo la anciana sonriendo.

- Yukino sensei ¿Por qué Tsunade-sama y usted no pueden llevarse bien? – preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

- Verás eso paso hace mucho tiempo y no vale la pena hablar sobre ello. – dijo la interpelada con calma.

- ¡Por favor! - rogó la peli rosa.

- Está bien.

FLASHBACK

- Vamos Tsunade tómalo con calma. – dijo una joven Yukino a una muchacha rubia de quince años.

- Entiéndalo Yukino sensei cuando hay vidas en juego el tiempo es un factor prioritario, reconozco que sus métodos son buenos pero requieren demasiado tiempo. – replico Tsunade algo exaltada.

- Pero Tsunade, si el tratamiento no es adecuado la lesión no sanará de forma permanente y siempre se podrá reabrir. – insistió la morena.

- Yukino entienda que en el campo de batalla no tenemos tiempo que perder. – dijo la sanin molesta.

- Tsunade, algún día lo entenderás y espero que cuando eso pase no sea demasiado tarde, ahora creo que es mejor que me dejes a mi hacerme cargo de este paciente, porque de lo contrario podrías triturarle todos los huesos con esa fuerza bestial que tienes. – dijo la morena mientras golpeaba gentilmente a Dan en la pierna izquierda para neutralizar el dolor y acelerar el flujo de chakra.

- Sólo aplíquele anestesia y vámonos ya que vamos a llegar tarde. – dijo Tsunade mientras clavaba una hipodérmica en la pierna derecha del nombrado.

- Pero Tsunade, eso no es anestesia. – dijo la morena mientras el pobre Dan se empezaba a poner morado.

Luego de estabilizar a Dan ambas kunoichis se reunieron con el Director del Hospital quien luego de escuchar el reporte de Yukino decidió reprender duramente a Tsunade por lo ocurrido.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Ella siempre me culpó por arruinar su record perfecto y hasta ahora no me disculpa por ello. – dijo Yukino con calma.

- Así que eso se trata, sólo son celos profesionales. – dijo Sakura confundida.

- Algo así, pero la verdad es que a tu querida maestra siempre le ha disgustado la gente pausada como yo, y bueno, sólo digamos que a mí siempre me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para todo. – dijo la anciana sonriendo. – Ahora regresemos a tu entrenamiento, pues aún te falta pulir tu control de chakra. Además algo bueno salió de eso, pues supe que tiempo después Tsunade y ese chico Dan se comprometieron, lástima que ese jovencito murió en la guerra, sabes tenía mucho potencial.

- Yukino sensei usted dice eso de todas las personas que conoce. – rebatió Sakura.

- No mi niña sólo lo digo cuando es cierto. – respondió la anciana sonriendo ampliamente.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba meditando ante la estricta vigilancia de su maestro quien sonreía afablemente.

- Vamos joven Uchiha, debes concentrarte un poco más, para dominar este entrenamiento primero debes dominar tu corazón, recuerda que tu grado de dominio sobre cada una de las cinco llamas depende única y exclusivamente del dominio que tengas sobre tu propio corazón. – dijo el anciano mientras Sasuke intentaba liberar los cerrojos que el mismo había puesto sobre sus emociones.

- Aun no entiendo del todo este entrenamiento Himura sensei. – dijo el azabache un tanto confundido. - ¿Qué sentido tiene liberar mis emociones para luego volverlas a poner bajo mi control?

- No confunda controlar con reprimir Sasuke-san, lo que usted ha estado haciendo durante todos estos años es reprimir cada fibra sensible de su ser para mantener la calma en todo momento y si bien es cierto que una mente asertiva le permite a un shinobi mantener la calma ante cualquier situación, también es cierto que nuestras emociones no constituyen una debilidad en sí mismas, sino que no brindan la fuerza para crecer como personas ¿Recuerda lo que le dije el primer día de entrenamiento? – respondió el anciano con calma.

FLASHBACK

- Buenas tardes Himura-san, antes de empezar con el entrenamiento me gustaría saber que es eso de las cinco llamas Uchiha. – preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

- Las cinco llamas Uchiha consisten en emplear nuestra fuerza interior para alterar la naturaleza misma del fuego, esas cinco llamas son las llamas blancas o llamas de la paz, las llamas rojas o llamas del amor, las llamas azules o llamas del espíritu, las llamas púrpuras o llamas de la fuerza y las llamas negras o llamas del dolor, cada una de ellas tiene una finalidad y una naturaleza específica. – dijo el anciano con calma.

- ¿Himura-san podría explicarme cómo funciona cada una de las cinco llamas? – dijo el azabache mostrando un genuino interés en el tema.

- Pues bien Sasuke-san, las llamas blancas son las llamas de la paz y permiten someter a un oponente sin causarle daño alguno, son muy útiles al momento de realizar misiones en las cuales resulta de vital importancia capturar vivo al objetivo, para liberar estas llamas usted deberá encontrar una fuente de paz interior tan grande que le permita calmar su atribulado corazón aun en los momentos más difíciles. Las llamas rojas por otro lado le permitirán usar poderosos jutsus de fuego sin tener que preocuparse porque sus aliados se encuentren dentro o fuera del área de efecto de los mismos, pues este tipo de llamas es inofensivo para los aliados y devastador para los enemigos, además de que le permitirán cerrar instantáneamente cualquier herida abierta, para poder liberar este tipo de llamas usted deberá evocar algún recuerdo que sea capaz de llenar su corazón de amor hasta tal punto que se deje embriagar por ese sentimiento. Las llamas azules por otro lado atacan directamente al alma de la persona sin dañar el cuerpo, son muy útiles para purificar espíritus malignos y desmoralizar a sus oponentes haciéndoles perder las intenciones de luchar forzándolos a rendirse, para liberarlas, usted deberá encontrar la verdadera esencia de su alma y explotarla al máximo. Por otro lado, las llamas púrpuras le permitirán crear una capa de llamas alrededor de una persona u objeto sin dañarlo de modo tal que nadie pueda tocarlo sin autorización, para poder liberarlas usted necesitará encontrar cuál es el origen de su fuerza interior y canalizarlo a través de su corazón hasta su exterior. Finalmente para liberar las llamas negras usted deberá confrontar su mayor temor y sus recuerdos más dolorosos y superarlos, esta clase de llamas pueden arder lentamente consumiendo todo a su paso hasta reducirlo a nada. – dijo el hombre mientras le mostraba a Sasuke cada una de las llamas formando cinco aros de fuego a su alrededor, cada uno de un color diferente.

- Entiendo, entonces este va a ser un entrenamiento tanto mental como espiritual, pues bien ¿Cuándo empezamos? – preguntó Sasuke con calma.

- Ahora mismo si usted gusta.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Ahora lo recuerdo, está bien, empecemos de nuevo. - dijo el Uchiha mientras buscaba en su interior una fuente de paz absoluta.

- Está bien. – dijo el anciano complacido mientras veía como el Uchiha empezaba a ingresar a un estado de verdadera calma.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage, Tsunade terminaba de organizar el papeleo del día y empezaba a buscar algo en una gaveta bajo el escritorio de Naruto.

- No lo vas a encontrar allí, hace ya un buen tiempo que no hay nada de sake en esta oficina, recuerda que él no bebe. – dijo el clon señalando a Naruto quien se encontraba en estado de trance.

- ¿Acaso insinúas que tengo problemas con la bebida? – reclamó la sanin algo molesta.

- No para nada. - respondió el clon en tono sarcástico.

- Sabes que mejor cállate y empieza a firmar los documentos mira que ya los clasifiqué todos y por lo que pude ver tienes bastante trabajo por delante. – rebatió la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios ante la mirada triste del kage bunshin.

- No es justo-datebayo, el Hokage es él no yo ¿Por qué hago su trabajo mientras él sólo se queda allí perdido en su pequeño mundo? – dijo el clon mientras hundía su rostro entre sus manos en señal de derrota para beneplácito de su interlocutora.

- Porque él es el Hokage y tu un simple bunshin. – añadió Tsunade mientras se sentaba a leer un libro en un sillón frente al Naruto, real.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que su clon creía, Naruto sí que las estaba viendo negras en el mundo espiritual.

- Vamos Naruto concéntrate, mientras no domines el camino animal, no podrás dominar los otros caminos. – dijo Nagato con calma.

- Es que es bastante complicado esto de realizar invocaciones sin contrato. – respondió el aludido visiblemente agotado.

- No pienses en esto como una invocación normal, esto es más como una proyección, sólo usa tu imaginación y usa el jutsu de invocación, trata con algo pequeño, quizá una rata o un sapo y no me refiero a los del Myobokuzan, sino a uno normal e inténtalo de nuevo, una vez que hayas abierto tu mente podremos empezar a ver los otros caminos. – dijo el peli rojo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Bueno pues allí vamos. Kuchiyose no jutsu. – dijo el rubio mientras Pakkun aparecía. - Lo logré-tebayo.

- ¿Lograr qué chico? ¿Ahora dime dónde estamos y dónde está Kakashi? – dijo el pequeño perro algo confundido.

- Naruto libera el justsu ahora. – lo apremió Nagato.

- ¿Pero por qué? – dijo el rubio mientras obedecía la orden.

- Porque invocaste una criatura con consciencia que no puedes mantener bajo tu control, recuerda que eso siempre es una mala idea, sólo debes invocar a bestias salvajes que puedas controlar de lo contrario la invocación se puede volver contra ti. – le reclamó su interlocutor.

- Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta. – dijo el rubio mientras hacía puchero.

- No te pongas así una vez que hayas dominado esta técnica puedes traer a cualquier tipo de criatura, pero antes de usarla en batalla deberás llegar a un acuerdo con ellas o dominar su voluntad, pero eso ya te lo enseñaré luego ahora concéntrate en traer un perro normal.

- Como digas, pero antes dime porque el camino animal es la base de los otros. – preguntó el jinchuriki con genuino interés.

- Porque tanto el camino asura, como el naraka y el externo usan invocaciones de alto nivel, es por ello que es necesario que domines primero el camino animal, que es bastante similar a las invocaciones básicas. – dijo Nagato cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y qué hay acerca de los otros dos caminos? – inquirió el jinchuriki, mientras se preparaba para intentar nuevamente realizar la invocación

- En realidad son otros tres caminos, pues el camino externo no forma parte de los seis, pero bien ya que preguntas tanto el camino deva como el preta necesitan que refines tu control de chakra, mientras que el camino humano requiere un previo dominio del camino Naraka, pero bueno vamos por partes ¿Quieres? – dijo Nagato mientras lo observaba lograr finalmente la invocación.


	53. Chapter 53: Enemigo Oculto

Muy buenas noches amigos míos:

Esta intro va a ser muy breve pues cierta persona me amenaza con intentar un spoiler si no los dejo empezar con la lectura ya, parece que se encuentra muy emocionado por la información revelada en este capítulo. (Inner: ya déjalos leer o hago el spoiler de los tres siguientes capítulos) Bueno, bueno así por las buenas cualquiera entiende.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Enemigo oculto

Luego de casi dos años de extenuante entrenamiento Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura habían adquirido un gran número de nuevas habilidades, las mismas que no dudaban en poner en práctica cuando la situación así lo requería.

Durante ese lapso muchos cambios ocurrieron en la aldea, entre ellos el matrimonio de Tenten y Neji, Ino y Sai, Temari y Shikamaru, quien se mudó a Konoha unos meses antes del mismo con la anuencia de Gaara, quien se encontraba esperando a un nuevo miembro de su familia, el cual de acuerdo a los médicos sería un varón.

Por su parte el pequeño Itachi había llenado de alegría la vida de sus padres quienes se encontraban algo reacios a la idea del matrimonio, pese a tener ya a una nueva hija en camino.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Namikaze, Hinata y Naruto luchaban una guerra pérdida contra sus tres hijos Jiraiya de casi tres años y las gemelas Natsuki y Mito de apenas seis meses de edad.

- No entiendo cómo siendo gemelas son tan distintas. – dijo la morena mientras acunaba a la pequeña Natsuki entre sus brazos.

- Ni que lo digas. – respondió el rubio mientras luchaba en vano contra una pequeña peli roja de ojos azules que trataba por todos los medios de escabullirse de sus brazos.

- Naruto, ten cuidado. – dijo Hinata mientras trataba de ayudar a su esposo a controlar a su hija.

- Gracias Hina, la verdad es que de no ser por ti me volvería loco, vaya niña para hiperactiva, no se queda quieta ni un segundo. – dijo Naruto sonriendo aliviado.

- Tiene a quien salir ¿No? – rebatió su esposa mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

- Al menos Natsuki heredó tu carácter. – añadió el Hokage mientras observaba como una pequeña morena de ojos azules descansaba plácidamente en su cuna. – Bueno debo irme, ya voy algo tarde para el entrenamiento con Hikari sensei.

- Ten cuidado Naruto, me preocupa cada vez que entrenas con esa mujer, pues de acuerdo a lo que me contó Sasuke-san está un poco desquiciada. – dijo Hinata mientras le daba un pequeño beso de despedida.

- Tranquila, Hina todo irá bien, además ya casi he dominado por completo el arte de la espada, estoy seguro que en un mes o dos seré perfectamente capaz de despertar el poder oculto de Izaioi, además después de dominar el Rinnegan, todo se ha vuelto mucho más sencillo. – respondió su esposo activando su dojutsu.

- Bueno per ten cuidado y no olvides que prometiste llevarte a Jiraiya a tu oficina esta tarde, para que yo pueda descansar. – dijo la morena un poco más calmada.

- No te preocupes amor, yo me hago cargo, es una promesa. – respondió el rubio sonriendo antes de desaparecer en medio de un destello amarillo.

Algunos segundos más tarde cerca del monte Konoha, Sasuke sostenía un duelo con una mujer quien observaba con satisfacción como su más reciente pupilo mostraba ser un verdadero prodigio con la espada.

- Muy bien ojitos, muy bien, la verdad es que progresas muy rápido. – dijo la castaña mientras esquivaba otro de los ataques del Uchiha.

- ¡Que no me llames así! – dijo el Uchiha mientras bloqueaba el contraataque de su maestra.

- Ya te dije que tendrás un nombre cuando seas digno de él, pirómano multicolor, por ahora simplemente eres ojitos y si no te queda claro, pues bien no me importa. – dijo la mujer mientras lograba desarmar de nuevo al Uchiha, quien se vio forzado a retroceder de un salto, al tiempo que intentaba atacarla con una llamarada blanca.

- Estás como a cien años, pero vas mejorando. – dijo la mujer mientras evitaba el misterioso fuego que ya le había costado dos espadas.

- Hikari sensei, Sasuke si no los conociera diría que quieren matarse el uno al otro. – dijo el jinchuriki haciendo acto de presencia.

- Llegas tarde Naruto, espero que al menos vengas preparado. – dijo la aludida mientras corría a toda velocidad contra él con la espada al frente.

- Tuve un problema con las gemelas. – dijo el rubio desviando el ataque con su espada.

- Bueno, ya basta de excusas insecto, ahora va en serio. – dijo la mujer atacando con mayor ferocidad que antes.

Luego de casi una hora de entrenamiento, Hikari dio por concluida la parte física del mismo y se preparó para dar inicio a la parte espiritual, en la cual Naruto había hecho grandes progresos gracias a su entrenamiento con el loto.

- Vamos chico, tienes que despertar el poder de Izaioi, ya estás cerca, sólo ponte en armonía con el espíritu de la espada. – dijo la castaña.

- Está bien sensei pero déjeme concentrarme. – replicó el rubio.

- Te tardas mucho, en fin parece que tendré que recordarte lo poderosa que se vuelve un arma cuando ella y su esgrimidor se vuelven uno. – dijo la maestra de espadas mientras desenfundaba nuevamente su katana.

- Pero Hikari sensei, si usted me dejara concentrarme… - dijo el rubio mientras observaba como la psicópata de su maestra cortaba de cuajo la cabeza de Yondaime del monte Konoha con un simple movimiento.

- No me mires así, ni que fuera un monumento nacional o algo así, además aún quedan otras cuatro sin contar la tuya. – respondió la mujer mientras volvía a enfundar su arma.

- De hecho si lo es… - respondió el rubio mientras pensaba en cómo arreglar el destrozo ocasionado por su maestra.

- Bueno pues lo siento, ahora volvamos al entrenamiento. – dijo la mujer con la misma tranquilidad con la que dos personas conversan sobre el clima.

- Sasuke, por favor llama a Udon y dile que es una misión de rango S. – dijo el Hokage antes de volver al entrenamiento.

- Es la tercera vez en el mes, ese chico de verás merece un aumento. – dijo el Uchiha antes de desaparecer en medio de un remolino de hojas.

Sin embargo, pese a la aparente calma que reinaba entre las naciones shinobis, las fuerzas del Ranmakyukage seguían actuando desde las sombras, atacando a diestra y siniestra a todos a aquellos shinobis que no compartían sus ideales, siendo el principal blanco de las hostilidades Konoha.

Como consecuencia de lo anteriormente expuesto, la alianza shinobi se vio en la necesidad de buscar nuevas formas de combatir contra este enemigo invisible, llegando al extremo de crear una prisión especial para los hombres del Ranmakyukage, la misma que a la fecha sólo tenía tres inquilinos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Konoha el equipo uno celebraba animadamente junto con el equipo de Konohamaru el reciente ascenso de este último al rango de Jounin.

- Definitivamente te lo mereces Konohamaru, de no ser por ti no hubiéramos dado con los hombres del Ranmakyukage. – dijo Hikaru mientras abrazaba a su primo.

- No digas eso, todos hicimos nuestro trabajo además que oportunidad tenía ese par contra los seis mejores chunin de la aldea. – rebatió Konohamaru.

- No seas modesto Konohamaru, el plan fue por completo idea tuya, ni siquiera a mí se me hubiera ocurrido una idea como esa, mira que usar el jutsu de muerte falsa para hacer que ese sujeto bajara la guardia. – dijo Sendo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Hanabi.

- Gracias Sendo-kun, pero insisto en que todo fue producto de la coordinación entre nuestros equipos, además fuiste tú quien sello el chakra del sujeto con tu dojutsu. – dijo nuevamente el Sarutobi.

- Como tú sueles decir, yo sólo hice mi parte. – dijo Sendo sonriendo.

- Chicos creo que los buscan. – dijo Ayame mientras les servía una segunda ronda de ramen.

- Hmpf… Disculpen la interrupción, el Hokage requiere la colaboración de Udon-kun, es una misión de rango S. – dijo un anbu con máscara de halcón.

- Está bien voy en seguida. – respondió el aludido mientras se ponía de pie.

- Rokudaime se encuentra a la falda del monte Konoha no tardes o vendré a buscarte y te aseguro que no quieres eso. – dijo el recién llegado en tono amenazante antes de desaparecer en medio de una nube de humo.

- Cada vez que se pone esa máscara es un pesado, espera que le cuente a Sakura-san cómo nos habló y ya verá-chaza. – bufó la peli roja.

- Bueno chicos mejor me voy antes de que Sasuke-san regrese. – dijo el castaño con calma.

- Iré contigo. – dijo Hikaru poniéndose de pie.

- No es necesario linda, debe ser algún nuevo destrozo de esa loca de la espada. – dijo Udon suspirando.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Sendo.

- Porque de lo contrario no hubiera enviado a Sasuke-san. – dijo el castaño mientras se ajustaba sus gafas antes de ponerse en marcha.

Cuando Udon llegó al punto indicado, encontró al Hokage realizando una kata con su espada.

- Me mando buscar Hokage-sama. – dijo el castaño con calma cuando vio que Naruto terminó su kata.

- Sí Udon-kun, necesito pedirte un pequeño favor. - dijo el rubio.

- Estoy a vuestras órdenes Hokage-sama.

- Pues bien, verás ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días reparaste la roca memorial?

- Hai, fue bastante difícil, pero al final logre repararla. – respondió el castaño.

- Pues necesito que hagas lo mismo con una pequeña piedra que tengo por aquí. – dijo el jinchuriki algo tenso.

- Muéstremela por favor. - respondió el chunin sin saber qué era lo que le esperaba.

- Sígueme por favor. – dijo el Hokage conduciendo a Udon al lugar donde se encontraba la cabeza cercenada del cuarto Hokage.

- Pero qué diablos. – dijo el chico al notar tremendo estropicio.

- ¿Ocurre algo Udon? – pregunto Naruto algo nervioso.

- Con el debido respeto Naruto-sama ¿Está usted loco? ¿Cómo pretende que repare algo así? Lo más probable es que me quede sin chakra antes de empezar.

- No te preocupes por el chakra resulta que tengo una fuente ilimitada de chakra justo aquí y sé usarla muy bien, así que tú sólo ejecuta el jutsu y yo me encargo de tu flujo de chakra.

- Está bien ya voy. – dijo el castaño resignado.

Luego de casi dos horas de trabajo, Udon fue capaz de hacer que la cabeza de Minato "regresara" a su lugar, tal como había hecho con la piedra memorial y la columna de piedra blanca en el viejo templo Senjuu.

- Vaya que día al menos ya termine mi entrenamiento con Nagato de lo contrario me iría directo a casa. - dijo el rubio mientras entraba a su oficina cargando a su hijo.

- No exageres Naruto, yo he tenido peores. – le reclamó Tsunade.

- Oba-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar haciéndote cargo del hospital en lugar de mi oficina? – le reclamó el rubio.

- La verdad es que no hay mucho que hacer en el hospital últimamente, así que preferí venir aquí para conversar contigo sobre la prisión de la alianza. – dijo la sanin con calma.

- Sabes bien que no podemos hablar de eso en este lugar. – respondió el rubio.

- Tranquilo, no pienso decir nada sobre su ubicación o algo así, lo que si me preocupa un poco es que ahora Ibiki y sus tres alumnos se encuentren allí, con ellos fuera Konoha ha perdido a sus mejores interrogadores y eso sí que es grave. – dijo la rubia restándole importancia a las palabras de sus sucesor.

- No te preocupes por eso, te aseguro que el teme es perfectamente capaz de cubrir el puesto de Ibiki en caso de ser necesario, además con el Rinnegan nadie puede ocultarme secreto alguno. – dijo el rubio con calma.

- No lo sé Naruto, la verdad aunque los métodos de ambos son muy efectivos, la verdad es que también resultan muy riesgosos. – dijo Tsunade con calma.

- Mira oba-chan, deja que yo me encargue de eso por ahora, te prometo que si algo pase te tendré al tanto, ahora bien si quieres quedarte, me temo que hoy no tengo nada de trabajo para ti salvo que quieras hacerla de niñera de tu ahijado. – dijo Naruto tratando de engañar a Tsunade.

- No engañas a nadie con eso Naruto, si quieres que cuide a Jiraiya, sólo pídelo y punto sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo con él. – dijo la sanin mientras cargaba al pequeño niño.

Definitivamente las cosas estaban en orden en Konoha y si no fuera por los eventuales ataques del Ranmakyukage nadie sospecharía del mal que se ocultaba en las afueras de la villa.

Aquella noche, en una galería subterránea a unos cinco kilómetros de la villa las fuerzas del Ranmakyukage se preparaban para lanzar un nuevo ataque sobre la villa.

- Señores, ya casi es hora para nuestro asalto final a esa patética villa, cuando Konoha caiga, la alianza se desmoronará como un castillo de Naipes, en especial cuando nos hagamos con el poder de los ocho bijuus. – dijo un hombre que llevaba una túnica negra con el kanji caos grabado en su espalda.

- Pero Ranmakyukage-sama con el debido respeto cada vez que atacamos Konoha, el Hokage y ese Uchiha nos dan una paliza. – dijo uno de los subordinados del hombre de negro.

- Silencio, todas esas derrotas son parte de mi plan para poder coger a Konoha con la guardia baja, en este momento todos los miembros de la alianza deben considerar que somos una amenaza menor, es por ello que a diferencia de las veces anteriores en las cuales sólo atacábamos con el cinco por ciento de nuestras fuerzas, esta vez iremos con todo y recuerden nuestro objetivo será Naruto Uzumaki y la villa, por lo que quiero que destruyan todo a su paso, no dejen a nadie vivo y si encuentran a Hyuga Hinata o los hijos del Hokage, mátenlos de la forma más cruel posible, recompensaré a quien me traiga la cabeza de cualquiera de ellos. – dijo el hombre de la túnica mientras reía sádicamente.

- ¿Cuándo será ese gran ataque mi señor? – pregunto un shinobi corpulento que llevaba dos grandes espadas en la espalda.

- Todo a su tiempo, Garoc, todo a su tiempo, sé que tienes sed sangre pero aún debemos esperar la llegada de nuestras últimas cinco divisiones, con eso definitivamente borraremos a Konoha del mapa. – dijo el hombre antes de retirarse a una pequeña habitación contigua en donde lo esperaban Kabuto y otro shinobi encapuchado.

- Buen discurso Ranmakyukage-sama. – dijo Kabuto mientras le ofrecía una bebida.

- Hmpf… Hace falta más que palabras para vencer al Hokage y a su perro guardián. – dijo el encapuchado.

- Vamos no comas ansias Makoto, muy pronto tú serás el último de los Uchiha. – dijo el Ranmakyukage mientras descubría su rostro y empezaba a jugar con su barba. – Kabuto prepara todo para el Edo Tensei, quiero aplastar esa villa.

- Como mande Ranmakyukage-sama. – dijo el hombre serpiente mientras abandonaba la pequeña habitación.

- ¿Qué debo hacer yo mientras tanto? – preguntó Makoto mientras descubría su rostro el cual era muy similar al de Madara, salvo por su cabello lacio.

- Esperar, sólo esperar, muy pronto Konoha conocerá nuestro odio. – dijo el Ranmakyukage mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

El Ranmakyukage era un hombre de tez clara, una abundante cabellera color castaño claro, la misma que se peinaba con una cola de caballo y una muy acicalada barba que llevaba siempre en forma de candado. En su mejilla derecha se podía ver una cicatriz en forma de "X", sus ojos eran de color verde olivo y parecían ver siempre a través de las personas.

La mirada del Ramnakyukage irradiaba una terrible aura de maldad, la misma que se vía intensificada debido a sus cejas pobladas que parecían darle un aspecto mucho más intimidante, en su frente podían apreciarse tres líneas bien marcadas señal inequívoca que se trataba de un hombre colérico y sediento de sangre.

Lo poco que se sabía del Ranmakyukage es que provenía de una familia adinerada que hizo su fortuna con el tráfico de armas y esclavos, él al igual que muchos miembros de su familia era un shinobi excepcional, quien disfrutaba torturando a sus víctimas hasta que estas suplicaban por una muerte rápida, la misma que nunca llegaba.

La mayoría de los hombres del Ranmakyukage eran criminales de Rango S y unos cuantos de rango A, todos ellos sádicos y dispuestos a todo con tal de conseguir sus metas, quienes veían en la alianza un gran obstáculo para sus planes personales.

Por su parte Makoto era un primo lejano de Sasuke quien se encontraba fuera de la villa durante la masacre Uchiha, durante la cuarta guerra, Makoto intentó pasar las líneas enemigas para intentar vender a sus compañeros al falso Madara, pero fue descubierto por lo que se vio forzado a huir.

Durante los últimos meses Makoto estuvo en busca del Ranmakyukage hasta que por fin dio con su paradero y le ofreció sus servicios luego de matar a cinco de los mejores hombres de Kumogakure para probar así su valía.

Makoto al igual que Sasuke también había logrado despertar el Mangekyo sharingan y el Susano.


	54. Chapter 54: Izaioi

Amigos míos:

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta semana, espero que sea de su agrado, voy a tratar de trabajar en el fic toda la noche pues voy un poco atrasado. (Inner: ¿Un poco? sólo tienes un capítulo y medio por publicar y si no te apuras vas a hacer esperar demasiado a los lectores) Ya voy, sólo déjema trabajar ¿Quieres? (Inner: Ni que te estuviera atando de manos) Tal vez de manos no, pero me haz encadenado a la silla. (Inner: Es por tu bien) Si claro ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros (¬_¬).

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Izaioi

Tres días más tarde, mientras Naruto se encontraba en camino a entrenar, se cruzó con Sakura quien parecía bastante angustiada por algo.

- Buenos días Sakura-chan ¿Qué ocurre te veo un poco preocupada? – dijo el rubio a modo de salud

- La verdad Naruto no es nada grave sólo que en los últimos días he notado a Tsunade sensei un tanto nerviosa es como si algo grave estuviera a punto de pasar y no quisiera compartir esa información con nadie, incluso Yukino sensei está preocupada por ella, pero no encuentro la forma de preguntárselo, en especial porque pasa más tiempo en tu oficina que en el hospital. – dijo la peli rosa.

- Sinceramente creo que te estás preocupando por nada Sakura, pero te prometo que hoy mismo hablaré con ella sobre el tema. Por otro lado. ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento con Yukino-san?

- Pues bastante bien, de hecho Yukino sensei dio por terminado su entrenamiento la semana pasada, ahora sólo estamos haciendo algunos repasos y me está ayudando un poco con mi trabajo, pero no le digas nada de eso a Tsunade sensei. ¿Está claro Naruto? – dijo la kunoichi en un tono ligeramente amenazante.

- Está bien, no es necesario que te pongas así. Ya no somos unos niños ¿Sabes? – respondió el Hokage tratando de no sonar nervioso.

- Lo siento es que hay costumbres que nunca se pierden. Bueno debo irme, dale mis saludos a Hinata-san y dile que la espero mañana para la consulta de las gemelas.

- Así lo haré. – dijo el rubio mientras agitaba su mano derecha en el aire en señal de despedida.

Al cabo de unos minutos Naruto llegó al lugar de entrenamiento designado para el día de hoy, en donde encontró nuevamente a Sasuke y su maestra sosteniendo un duelo bastante ajustado.

- Vaya que sorpresa – dijo el rubio en tono sarcástico.

- Llegas temprano dobe, eso sí es una sorpresa. – dijo el Uchiha mientras sacaba de balance a la maestra de espadas.

- ¿A qué te refieres con sorpresa teme? Yo soy muy puntual. – dijo Naruto un tanto ofendido.

- Puntual sí, pero nunca sueles llegar antes de la hora indicada. – rebatió el anbu mientras guardaba su espada.

- Bueno niños ya basta de discusiones. Ahora ojitos será mejor que practiques esa defensa unos minutos mientras yo habló con Naruto, luego regreso contigo. – dijo la castaña sonriendo.

- La escucho Hikari sensei. – dijo el aludido.

- ¿Sabes algo Naruto? Ya te enseñé todas las técnicas que debes conocer acerca del manejo de la Ninja-to, pero aún no logró que te vuelvas uno con tu espada, sinceramente no tengo idea de que hacer contigo. – dijo la castaña consternada.

- No la entiendo Hikari sensei.

- Pues bien, lo que quiero decir es que ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte y aun así tu no eres capaz de despertar a Izaioi y eso sí que es raro, para estas alturas ya deberías ser capaz de escuchar al espíritu de tu espada, pero nada, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es recomendarte que practiques las katas día y noche hasta que Izaioi y tu finalmente sean uno solo, hasta entonces no tengo más que enseñarte, pues la última lección que tengo para ti consiste en liberar toda la fuerza de la espada, pero no puedo hacerlo hasta que te conviertas en uno solo con Izaioi. – dijo Hikari algo incómoda.

- Está bien eso haré. – dijo el rubio algo deprimido.

- Bueno ¿A qué esperas? ¿Qué te nombren rey del mundo o qué? – dijo la castaña antes de darle una tremenda palmada en la espalda.

- Ya voy, vaya que carácter. – dijo el rubio mientras intentaba no perder el equilibrio.

Luego de estar practicando su kata durante dos horas y media, Naruto se dirigió a su oficina en donde se encontró nuevamente con la sanin y el hokage sustituto.

- ¿Todo en orden? – preguntó el jinchuriki mientras se preparaba para revertir el jutsu.

- Como siempre. Por cierto el equipo de Konohamaru estará fuera tres días y el equipo Uno por cinco días sus misiones los llevan un poco lejos de la villa, pero no había nadie que pudiera efectuar esas misiones mejor que esos chicos. – respondió el clon algo nervioso, mientras intuía la pregunta de su creador.

- ¿Qué jounin va con ellos? – dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

- Pues revierte el jutsu y averígualo. – respondió el clon, bastante tenso.

- No lo haré porque si revierto el jutsu y descubro que no enviaste a nadie con ellos no podre castigarte como te mereces. – dijo el rubio bastante serio mientras Tsunade tronaba sus nudillos.

- El equipo de Konohamaru va sin supervisión y el equipo Uno, pues… - dijo el clon mientras ponía ojos de cachorro regañado.

- ¿Sí…? – dijo Naruto

- Lo siento es que la misión era muy urgente y cuando me di cuenta ya habían partido, pero envié a Shikamaru tras ellos. – dijo el clon mientras cerraba los ojos.

- ¡¿Shikamaru?! ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre enviar a Shikamaru? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me va a hacer Temari-san, en especial ahora que está en ese estado? Está vez si que te extralimitaste. – dijo Naruto visiblemente enfadado y asustado a la vez.

- ¿Puedo? – dijo la sanin mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

- Adelante ba-chan, sólo no rompas el escritorio. – dijo el rubio mientras cogía su sombrero de Hokage y se dirigía a la puerta.

- Está bien.

- No es justo yo sólo soy un clon indefenso. – dijo el kage bunshin antes de caer presa del golpe de Tsunade.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la sanin al ver que el rubio se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿No es obvio? voy a enviarle un mensaje a Shikamaru para que regrese de inmediato, luego iré a ver a Temari y enviaré a Yamato para que acompañe al equipo Uno. – dijo el rubio bastante agitado.

- Espera, ya me hice cargo de ello, en este momento Shikamaru debe estar volviendo a la villa. – dijo la sanin con calma.

- Gracias ba-chan, me acabas de salvar la vida. – dijo Naruto mientras suspiraba aliviado.

- No te preocupes, para eso estoy. Por cierto ¿Cómo va todo por casa? – dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

- La verdad es que las gemelas son muy demandantes por lo que Hinata y yo estamos al límite. – respondió Naruto.

- ¿Qué hay de mi ahijado? – preguntó la sanin mientras sacaba un pequeño libro de su bolsillo.

- Jiraiya está de maravilla aunque en ocasiones también hace alguna que otra travesura. Ba-chan hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

- Dime Naruto.

- ¿Sabes que eres una persona muy importante para mi cierto? – preguntó Naruto con calma.

- Pues no, pero gracias por mencionarlo. – respondió la interpelada desconcertada.

- Ba-chan la verdad es que te quiero como a una madre, es por eso que me gustaría preguntarte ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Últimamente te he notado muy nerviosa y algo desorientada y eso me preocupa. – inquirió el rubio mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- No te entiendo. – se defendió la sanin.

- Para empezar ya casi no vas al hospital, luego prefieres hacer el papeleo que revisar tus libros de apuestas y lo más extraño de todo es que en ocasiones pasas horas mirando a través de la ventana de la oficina cómo esperando a que algo extraño vaya a ocurrir.

- Está bien, me atrapaste o debo decir que Sakura lo hizo. – respondió la rubia mientras dejaba su libro sobre el escritorio. – La verdad es que estoy un tanto nerviosa durante las últimas dos semanas no hemos tenido ataques del Ranmakyukage y por si fuera poco el último examen de sangre que me realice arrojo un resultado un poco desalentador. – dijo la sanin pensativa.

- ¿Desalentador? ¿A qué te refieres? – rebatió el rubio.

- Me refiero a que mi carrera como ninja está a punto de terminar, al parecer mi cuerpo se encuentra bastante cerca de su límite y mi jutsu de regeneración celular ya no resulta tan efectivo como antes por lo que no sé si podré ser de ayuda en caso la aldea sea atacada y eso me enfurece. – respondió Tsunade con algo de pena en la voz.

- Ya veo, pero no tienes porqué ponerte así, además en caso de que algo pase, le corresponde a mi generación hacerse cargo, por lo que te sugiero que te relajes un poco y dejes todo en nuestras manos. – respondió Naruto en tono concertador.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero es que Konoha es mi hogar y no puedo dejar de preocuparme por su futuro. – rebatió la rubia.

- Tranquila ba-chan tú ya has hecho más que suficiente por la villa así que sólo relájate y disfruta de tu retiro, bebe un poco de sake, haz algunas apuestas y relájate. – dijo el rubio con calma.

- Está bien tú ganas. – respondió la sanin mientras recogía su libro y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

Aquella tarde transcurrió con total normalidad, salvo por un par de problemas menores en la villa, Naruto pudo disfrutar de una tarde apacible en su oficina. Durante los siguientes días Naruto estuvo practicando sus katas día y noche intentando en vano despertar al espíritu de la espada, sin lograr progreso alguno.

- ¡Esto es muy frustrante! Por más que lo intento no lo logro. – dijo Naruto mientras enfundaba nuevamente su espada luego de casi dos horas de practica a la luz de la luna.

- Tranquilo Naru, estoy seguro de que lo lograrás antes de lo que esperas. – dijo su esposa mientras se acercaba al rubio.

- No lo sé Hina, quizá esta vez no lo logre. – dijo el jinchuriki algo deprimido.

- ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi esposo? – reclamó airada la oji perla mientras se quedaba de pie justo en su lugar.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó el interpelado bastante confundido.

- Ya me oíste extraño. – dijo Hinata mientras asumía la posición del juken. – Será mejor que hables ahora antes de que ya no puedas hacerlo.

- Tranquilízate Hina, soy yo Naruto-datebayo. – dijo el rubio bastante nervioso.

- Tú no puedes ser mi Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki jamás se da por vencido así que te lo preguntaré por última vez ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi esposo? – dijo la kunoichi sin relajar su postura.

- Está bien Hina, ya entendí, lo siento mucho, pero es que me siento bastante frustrado con esto. – dijo el rubio con calma.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? – dijo la morena sin relajar su postura.

- Seguir intentándolo hasta lograrlo-tebayo. – respondió el jinchuriki sonriendo.

- Ahora si suenas como Naruto, pero aun no me convences. – dijo la Hyuga relajando su postura.

- Entonces me tocará demostrarte quien soy. – dijo el rubio haciendo el sello del dragón y apareciendo detrás de su esposa y abrazándola tiernamente.

- Está bien me convenciste. – dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras ponía sus manos sobre los brazos de su querido rubio.

- Gracias Hina, no sé que haría sin ti. – dijo el Uzumaki con calma.

- Déjame pensarlo, ya sé te pasarías los fines de semana redecorando el monte Konoha je, je, je. – dijo la morena sonriendo pícaramente.

- Hey, ya no soy un crío ¿Sabes? – rebatió el rubio.

- A veces me parece que sí lo eres y ¿Sabes algo? – dijo su esposa sonriendo

- Dime…

- Me encanta. – dijo Hinata antes de besarlo en los labios.

Algunos minutos más tarde, luego de arropar a sus hijos y crear unos cuantos clones, cinco para ser exactos, para que custodien la seguridad de su familia durante la noche, Naruto se dirigió a su habitación aun algo intranquilo por su falta de progreso con Izaioi.

- **Vaya que estás en líos cachorro. – **dijo Kurama luego de que el rubio cerrara sus ojos para dormir.

- No es el mejor momento para esto Kurama. – respondió el Uzumaki bastante molesto.

- **Tranquilo chico, sólo quiero ayudarte, he estado observándote detenidamente los últimos días y sé perfectamente que es lo que estás haciendo mal. – **dijo el zorro con tono conciliador.

- Pues te escucho amigo. – dijo Naruto bastante más calmado.

- **Cuando practicas la kata te concentras demasiado en el movimiento y no lo dejas fluir, lo que debes hacer es dejarte llevar, deja que la espada se convierta en una extensión de ti, no trates de controlarla, sino por el contrario déjate llevar por ella. – **respondió el zorro.

- ¿Cómo hago eso? – dijo el rubio bastante confundido.

- **Simple, no te reflexiones, sólo actúa, sigue tus instintos y verás cómo mejoras instantáneamente. - ** respondió el inmenso zorro.

- Puedes explicarte mejor. – respondió un tanto confundido el Uzumaki.

- **Naruto, debes hacer lo mismo que cuando meditas, no uses el cerebro, sino el corazón, no pienses en el movimiento sólo siéntelo y déjalo fluir. – **dijo el bijuu con calma.

- Ya entiendo, sólo debo relajarme y todo se resolverá por sí mismo. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- **Exacto. – **dijo el zorro sonriendo. –** Yo sé que puedes hacerlo no te rindas.**

Al día siguiente el rubio decidió seguir el consejo del zorro y en lugar de tensionar sus músculos para controlar el movimiento de la espada, simplemente se dejó llevar lo que ocasionó que su kata empezará a fluir por sí sola, tal como si se tratara de una danza y no como una coreografía.

Conforme Naruto iba practicando las distintas katas aplicando el consejo de Kurama, pudo notar que estas le salían mucho mejor, casi en forma natural. Cada movimiento se enlazaba perfectamente con su antecesor tal cual los eslabones de una cadena de hierro fundido, hasta el punto en que el rubio simplemente cerro sus ojos y se dejó atrapar por su propio ritmo.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente llamó la atención del rubio fue cuando decidió practicar la kata final con los ojos cerrados, lo cual le permitió sentir como la espada respondía casi en forma automática a sus deseos e incluso llegó a sentir como si la espada vibrara por si sola con cada movimiento, hasta que un resplandor purpureo empezó a emanar de la misma y cubriendo todo el cuerpo de Naruto, llenándolo de paz. Izaioi había despertado.

- Felicitaciones Naruto, lo lograste. – dijo Hikari mientras aparecía frente al rubio sonriendo.

- ¿Hikari sensei? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo me observa? – preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

- Desde hace un buen rato, pero ya basta de cháchara, es hora de una pequeña prueba, sólo así podré saber si estás listo para la lección final. – dijo la maestra de espadas, mientras depositaba dos katanas idénticas frente a ella.

Las fundas de ambas espadas estaban llenas de pergaminos sagrados, muy similares a los que los monjes usaban para sellar y combatir a los espíritus malignos. La empuñadura de cada espada se encontraba firmemente encadenada a su respectiva funda, impidiendo el normal uso de dichas armas. A simple vista se podía percibir una terrible aura oscura emanando de ambas espadas.

- Hikari sensei, dígame ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esta prueba? – preguntó el rubio algo nervioso al ver como su maestra empezaba a alejarse de las siniestras armas.

- Eso Naruto, es simple quiero que me digas cuál de estas espadas es la "kokoro no dorobō" (ladrona de almas), y cual una burda copia, la única pista que te daré es que la espada que debes encontrar emite una fuerte aura maligna y es capaz de corromper incluso el corazón más puro, convirtiendo a su usuario en una bestia sedienta de sangre mientras la espada se alimenta de su espíritu y él de sus enemigos. – dijo la castaña mientras miraba con desprecio ambas espadas.

- Está bien Hikari sensei. – dijo el rubio mientras desenfundaba a Izaioi.

Luego de observar detenidamente ambas espadas, Naruto decidió dejarse llevar por sus instintos, así que se relajó, puso su mente en blanco, cerró sus ojos y se dejó guiar por Izaioi, la misma que parecía querer conducirlo lejos de ambas armas.

Luego de casi cinco minutos, el rubio comprendió el mensaje que su espada estaba tratando de transferirle, las dos armas que tenía ante él eran simples imitaciones y el aura maligna que emitían tenía otro origen, el cual se encontraba muy cerca de ese lugar, pero la pregunta era: ¿En dónde?

- **Tranquilo Naruto, ya casi lo tienes, sólo déjate llevar. –** dijo el gran zorro en su interior.

- Pero Kurama, aun no entiendo muy bien lo que Izaioi me quiere decir. – rebatió el rubio.

- **Eso es porque estás tratando de usar tu cerebro, el cual no siempre funciona bien por cierto. – **dijo el Kyubi con sorna.

- Oye tú ¿Acaso insinúas que soy idiota o qué? – dijo Naruto molesto.

- **No insinúo nada, ahora déjate de tonterías y escucha a la espada con tu corazón, sólo así triunfaras. – **dijo el zorro mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre la palma de su mano derecha.

- Está bien. – dijo el jinchuriki mientras intentaba relajarse aún más.

Finalmente, luego de algunos segundos, Naruto creyó escuchar la voz de una mujer en su cabeza, mientras Izaioi empezaba a emitir nuevamente esa misteriosa aura púrpura.

- _Mi señor, nuestro enemigo se esconde en aquella roca._ – dijo la voz, mientras Izaioi parecía querer guiarlo hacia una inmensa roca que se encontraba a unos cinco metros a su derecha.

- ¿Izaioi? – preguntó Naruto con calma.

- _¿Sí mi señor? – _dijo nuevamente la voz de la espada mientras una hermosa mujer aparecía ante Naruto. Esta joven dama, estaba vestida como una sacerdotisa, sus ojos eran púrpuras y su cabello de color plateado. Su rostro era el de una niña no mayor de quince años con una piel tan blanca como la nieve.

- Préstame tu fuerza por favor. – dijo el rubio a su misteriosa interlocutora.

- _Con gusto le prestaré mi fuerza para combatir a la oscuridad, mi señor. – _dijo Izaioi sonriendo ampliamente.

- Gracias. – dijo el rubio mientras abría los ojos y salía corriendo hacia la gran roca con la espada en alto.

- ¡Buen trabajo Naruto! – dijo la maestra de espadas al ver como el rubio había vencido la ilusión de la siniestra espada.

- ¡Esto aún no acaba! – grito el rubio mientras partía en dos la gran roca de un solo golpe partiendo en dos a la siniestra espada que dejó escapar un grito agónico antes de consumirse en medio de unas poderosas flamas púrpuras.

- ¡Por Kami-sama! – dijo la castaña mientras habría sus ojos como platos. – Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que veo algo así. Ahora lo entiendo todo, es por eso que Rikimaru te legó a Izaioi, sólo tu corazón puro es capaz de liberar todo el poder de Izaioi. Es una lástima que hayas destruido la "kokoro no dorobō", pues pese a tener un corazón negro, era una excelente espada, en fin a otra cosa mariposa. – dijo la guerrera mientras sonreía ampliamente. – ¿Sabes algo Naruto? Tienes suerte de estar casado, sino te exigiría que me dieras un hijo en este instante y no aceptaría un no por respuesta. En fin supongo que esa es mi suerte, los buenos siempre están apartados, en fin aún me queda el ojitos. – dijo Hikari ante el asombro de Naruto que sentía como tres gotas de sudor escurrían por su nuca. – Bueno ¿A qué esperas una invitación grabada en una barra de oro? – dijo la maestra cambiando su semblante nuevamente al tiempo que le daba la espalda al rubio y empezaba a alejarse del lugar.

- Está bien ya voy. – dijo Naruto bastante confundido, mientras empezaba a seguir a su maestra quien lo había juzgado más que apto para la lección final.

Mientras tanto, muy cerca de allí, cierto anbu peli negro abandonaba el árbol donde segundos antes estaba parado, pues este estaba a punto de desplomarse debido al gran corte de espada que tenía.

- Vaya si no me apartó, el dobe me mata. En fin creo que al fin está por terminar su entrenamiento, lo que quiere decir que esa loca de las espadas va a tener más tiempo libre al igual que yo, por lo que al fin voy a poder entrenar en serio con ella. – dijo el Uchiha mientras consideraba seriamente la idea de casarse con la madre de su hijo a fin de evitar que Hikari intente abusar de él durante los entrenamientos.

Algunos minutos más tarde en medio del bosque a las afueras de la villa Naruto y su maestra se preparaban para iniciar su entrenamiento ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

- Naruto-san, en esta ocasión voy a ponerme totalmente seria así que no esperes ver alguno de mis constantes cambios de humor, así que será mejor que me prestes atención o de lo contrario te daré una paliza con está espada de bambú. – dijo la castaña con una seriedad poco común en ella.

- La escucho Hikari sensei. – respondió el jinchuriki algo nervioso por esta nueva faceta de su maestra.

- Antes de empezar, será mejor que Uchiha-san salga de su escondite, pues no me gusta que observe desde las sombras, en especial algo tan serio como esto. – dijo Hikari lanzándole una mirada asesina a Sasuke, quién decidió aceptar la orden sin protestar.

- Aquí estoy Hikari sensei. – dijo el Uchiha mientras hacía acto de presencia.

- Bien, ahora escuchen los dos. Cada una de sus espadas tiene un origen particular y es en ese origen que radica su poder, no se mucho acerca de la espada de Uchiha-san, pero en cuanto a Izaioi, te puedo decir que fue forjada hace muchos años por unos monjes guerreros que se avocaron por completo a destruir a los demonios que intentaban gobernar nuestro mundo. Izaioi es una espada sagrada que adquirió sus poderes con el sacrificio de una poderosa sacerdotisa quien ofrendó su propia vida para acabar con un poderoso demonio conocido como Kaigeromaru. – dijo Hikari bastante seria. – Algunos años después de la derrota de Kaigeromaru, los últimos monjes guerreros decidieron confiar a Izaioi a un clan de shinobis leales a un poderoso Daymio, me refiero al clan Azuma, el cual fue prácticamente destruido por la traición de uno de sus miembros que fue seducido y manipulado por la oscuridad, pero que luego de una larga lucha alcanzo su redención gracias a los dos últimos Azumas. Ayame y Rikimaru.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con azuma Ayame? – preguntó el rubio.

- La verdad lo ignoro, sólo sé que luego de derrotar por cuarta o quinta vez a Onikage, ellos se separaron y Rikimaru juró cazar a Onikage hasta exterminarlo y bueno el resto es historia. – respondió Hikari en tono cortante. – Bueno regresando al tema, tal como puedes ver Izaioi es una espada que nació sólo con una finalidad: "Destruir demonios y espíritus malignos" Por lo tanto la verdadera fuerza de la espada despertará cada vez que enfrentes a una criatura de alma negra y corazón impuro, pero eso puede suceder de dos formas, una forma innata o a solicitud del usuario. El día de hoy te voy a enseñar a despertar el poder de la espada a voluntad, pero para eso necesito que prestes mucha atención.

- Así lo haré sensei. – dijo el Hokage bastante serio.

- Bien, lo primero que quiero es que desenvaines tu espada y concentres todo tu poder espiritual en ella, creo que ustedes los shinobis lo llaman chakra. – dijo la maestra de espadas mientras ella hacía lo propio en su espada de bambú.

Cuando Naruto obedeció la orden de su maestra Izaioi empezó a resonar al mismo ritmo que su corazón al tiempo que un aura purpúrea empezaba a emerger de la espada.

- Perfecto Naruto, se nota que Izaioi y tú, son el uno para el otro. Bien, ahora, busca una fuente de maldad cercana. – dijo la guerrera mientras empezaba a irradiar una asfixiante aura oscura.

- Hikari sensei. Usted es un… - dijo Naruto al percatarse de la verdadera naturaleza de su maestra.

- Sólo en parte chico, sólo en parte, pero ahora que ya lo sabes quiero que me ataques cómo si tu vida dependiera de ello, pon todo tu corazón en el siguiente golpe y no tengas miedo. – dijo la aludida algo nerviosa.

- Pero si lo hago podría matarla, Izaioi no tiene intención de limitarse contra Usted. – dijo el rubio muy nervioso ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha quien no sabía qué hacer.

- Sólo hazlo cabeza hueca o de lo contrario la espada lo hará por ti. – bramó Hikari en tono amenazante.

- Muy bien allí voy. – dijo Nartuo

- ¡No mi señor, allí vamos! – resonó la voz de Izaioi en su cabeza.

- ¡Espera Nartuo! – grito Sasuke quién en vano trato de detener el poderoso ataque de su amigo.

Cuando Naruto atacó a Hikari, una serie de llamas purpuras emergieron de la espada y envolvieron el cuerpo de Hikari hasta cubrirlo por completo.

Tras algunos segundos de angustiante silencio, la gran bola de fuego que envolvía el cuerpo de Hikari empezó a desaparecer como si fuera tragada por el kamui dejando tras de sí a una muy debilitada Hikari quien a duras penas se sostenía en pie empuñando su espada de bambú que se había tornado de un extrañó color azulino.

- ¡Bien hecho chico! – dijo la castaña mientras se dejaba caer al suelo visiblemente agotada.

- ¡Hikari sensei! ¿Se encuentra bien? – dijeron al unísono ambos shinobis.

- Sí, sólo estoy un poco agotada, en fin, buen trabajo Naruto ese ataque fue impresionante, ahora recuerda cada sensación, vivida hoy pues sólo así podrás usar la verdadera fuerza de Izaioi, con esto doy tu entrenamiento por terminado. – dijo la poderosa guerrera mientras recuperaba poco a poco el aliento. – Mañana veremos qué puedo hacer contigo ojitos, pero por hoy necesito descansar. – dijo Hikari sonriendo.


	55. Chapter 55: El Ojo del Huracán

Amigos míos:

Aqui les traigo el primer capítulo de esta semana, espero que sea de su agrado. (Inner: Sí como no... ¬¬) Perdon? (Inner: Cuando lleguen al final del capítulo vas a tener una turba furiosa en la puerta de la casa pidiendo tu cabeza) Oye ni que fuera tan terrible. (Inner: No es terrible, pero el final es demasiado tenso, vamos aun estás a tiempo de...) Tiempo de nada, la continuación es el sábado, salvo que consigas 10 reviews antes del sábado y publico el que sigue. (Inner: 10 reviews, de hecho que los vas a tener pero es probable que ninguno sea amable si yo fuera ellos te diría de todo en los reviews, ya vas a ver como te va con los reviews }:-( . Amigos los invito a pedir la cabeza del autor). Bueno ya va, no interrumpamos más a los lectores.

(Inner: Amigos no olviden postear denle sus 10 reviews y péguenle con todo lo que tengan a ver y si lo convencen de publicar antes del sábado)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Ojo del Huracán

Un par de días después de haber completado su entrenamiento, Naruto se encontraba solo en su oficina revisando algunos reportes proporcionados por la unidad de inteligencia de la villa cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

- Adelante. – dijo el rubio en tono cortante.

- Buenos días Naruto, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy urgente. – dijo Kakashi en tono serio.

- Es sobre el Ranmakyukage ¿verdad? – dijo Naruto mientras dejaba de lado el informe que tenía en sus manos.

- Exacto. – respondió el Jounin con calma.

- Lo escucho Kakashi sensei. – dijo el Hokage mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia su ventana.

- Naruto, el concejo está bastante preocupado por todo este asunto, en especial porque durante los últimos días todas las actividades del Ranmakyukage parecen haber cesado de pronto. – dijo el enmascarado bastante serio

- La verdad Kakashi sensei, yo también estoy bastante preocupado, sospecho que ese sujeto está planeando algo grande pero no tengo idea de que pueda ser. – dijo el rubio antes de lanzar un gran suspiro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volvía su rostro hacia Kakashi.

- Naruto ¿Qué crees que se pueda traer ese sujeto entre manos? – preguntó su antiguo maestro mientras lo observaba a los ojos.

- No tengo la menor idea, pero algo es seguro debemos mantenernos alertas. – dijo el rubio bastante pensativo.

- Bueno Naruto debo irme, el día de hoy he programado un entrenamiento especial con los miembros de mi equipo. – dijo el Jounin antes de dirigirse a la puerta. – Por cierto dile a Sasuke que ha hecho un buen trabajo ocultando su presencia, pero sería mucho mejor si no hubiera dejado su máscara en el sillón.

- Esa máscara no es de Sasuke, el día de hoy tuve una reunión con tres anbus y uno de ellos la dejo olvidada. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Ya veo ¿Podrías decirme de quien se trata? – rebatió su antiguo sensei.

- Podría, pero no sería correcto. – respondió Naruto.

- De veras que has madurado bastante Naruto, te felicito. – dijo Kakashi sonriendo debajo de la máscara.

- Gracias sensei, pero en el fondo sigo siendo el mismo Naruto de siempre.

Durante la tarde, todo transcurrió con normalidad en la aldea, salvo por un pequeño incidente protagonizado por Izumo y Kotetsu, quienes tuvieron la mala fortuna de sorprender a Hikari mientras tomaba un baño en una catarata cercana a la villa, por lo que la castaña les dio una buena tunda a ambos y luego secuestro a uno de ellos mientras el otro huía por su vida.

Un par de horas después del incidente, Izumo regreso a la villa bastante demacrado pero con una extraña expresión de satisfacción en el rostro ante la mirada desaprobatoria del Hokage quien ya se estaba preparando para partir en su búsqueda.

- Es la tercera vez en esta semana, si esto sigue así voy a tener que prohibirle a todos los shinobis de la aldea que se acerquen a ese estanque. – dijo el rubio mientras veía como un demacrado Izumo colapsaba en la puerta de la villa.

- Hokage-sama, le juro que no sabíamos que esto sucedería. – balbució Kotetsu mientras intentaba socorrer a su amigo.

- Llévalo al hospital y que Ino se encargue de él, ella sabrá que hacer. – dijo Naruto antes de empezar a alejarse de la puerta, pues sabía bien que Hikari no tardaría en aparecer y no tenía ánimos de lidiar con ella en ese momento.

- Sabía que esa loca traería problemas desde que llegó. – dijo Kotetsu con lágrimas en los ojos mientras luchaba por poner de pie a Izumo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la aldea seis Chunin se reunían luego de otra misión exitosa.

- Konohamaru, no has notado que las cosas han estado muy calmadas últimamente, no es que me encante que ataquen la aldea o algo así, pero es muy raro que hace casi un mes que no sepamos nada de ese tal Ranmakyukage, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra o algo así. – dijo Udon mientras cogía su tasa de té.

- Pues creo que es mejor así, ya tuvimos bastante con la guerra y todo este asunto de esos locos vestidos de negro. – respondió el aludido.

- Ambos tienen razón, pero me temo que esto podría ser sólo la calma antes de la tormenta o peor aún el ojo del huracán. – dijo Sendo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos detrás de su nuca y elevaba su mirada al techo.

- ¿A qué te refieres Sendo? – pregunto la Hikaru mientras lo miraba desconcertada.

- Creo que lo que Sendo y Udon quieren decir es que lo peor está por venir, me sorprende que no entiendas una analogía tan simple Hikaru. – la atacó Moegi, quien de un tiempo a esta parte había empezado a llevar el cabello corto muy al estilo de Sakura.

- Claro que lo entendí Moegi, no soy una tonta y lo sabes muy bien. – se defendió la peli roja un tanto azorada, mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo.

- Ya basta las dos, hasta cuándo van a seguir actuando como unas crías, Hikaru ya tienes quince años y tu diecisiete Moegi ¿Por qué no podéis llevar la fiesta en paz? – les reclamo Hyuga tratando de no perder la paciencia.

- Lo siento Hanabi-chan. – respondió Hikaru mientras sacaba la mano de su bolsillo. – Pero es que me gustaría saber porque Sendo-kun piensa que esto es sólo el ojo de la tormenta, cuando también existe la posibilidad de que las fuerzas del Ranmakyukage estén un tanto diezmadas, digo, no sólo se está enfrentando a Konoha sino a toda la alianza, sin dejar de mencionar a los daymios y sus samuráis.

- Ese es un buen punto, pero alguien que ha venido atacando las distintas villas en forma constante durante el último año no se quedaría sin recursos tan fácilmente, lo más probable es que en este momento esté allí afuera acechándonos, esperando que bajemos la guardia para atacar con más fuerza que nunca. – respondió Sendo.

- Entonces te aseguro que Konoha responderá, tal como siempre lo ha hecho. Si algo aprendí de mi abuelo y de Naruto-sempai es que los shinobis de la hoja nunca se rinden y siempre harán lo que sea necesario para preservar la voluntad del fuego y eso me incluye a mí como Nanadaime Hokage. – dijo Konohamaru mientras se ponía de pie con fuego en los ojos.

- Konohamaru tiene razón en casi todo. Mientras quedé algún shinobi para pelear Konoha subsistirá y les aseguró que yo seré una de las primeras en responder al llamado. – lo secundo Hikaru, mientras alzaba su vaso de té para celebrar las palabras de su primo.

- Cuenten con nosotros. – dijo Sendo, mientras él y Hanabi se ponían de pie.

- ¡¿Hey acaso estamos pintados o qué?! Después de todo somos el equipo de Nanadaime Hokage y no nos quedaremos atrás. – dijo Moegi mientras se ponía de pie al lado de Sendo y Udon simplemente se limitaba a alzar su vaso de té.

- Gracias Hikaru, por tus palabras, pero aun no entiendo en que me equivoque. – dijo el Sarutobi confundido.

- En la parte de Nanadaime, para que eso suceda mi sensei primero tendría que renunciar, cosa que él nunca hace o peor aún morir y teniendo en cuenta que es un Uzumaki, no creo que eso pueda suceder en un futuro cercano, así que si fuera tú no me probaría la túnica de Hokage todavía. – dijo la peli roja entre risas.

- Pues bien entonces seré la sombra del Hokage. – dijo Konohamaru aun entusiasmado.

- Puesto ocupado, salvo que pretendas arrebatarle el puesto a Uchiha-san – rebatió Hikaru sonriendo.

- Siempre puedo ser la segunda sombra del Hokage. – dijo Konohamaru un poco menos motivado.

- Ese puesto es mío. – dijo Hikaru altivamente.

- Claro que no primita a menos que te conviertas en anbu antes que yo y eso no va a pasar de ningún modo. – replicó el Sarutobi con expresión de victoria.

- En ocasiones eres un odioso. – dijo Hikaru fingiendo indignación, lo que provocó la risa de todos los presentes.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke y Sakura conversaban sobre las tribulaciones de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

- Sabes algo Sakura, últimamente el doble anda un poco tenso, incluso ayer se puso a hablar con uno de sus clones como si se tratara de otra persona, creo que incluso se refirió a él como Kurama. – dijo él azabache con mientras le pasaba a Sakura el biberón para su hijo.

- Espera, dijiste Kurama, acaso ese imprudente dejo libre al zorro por su cuenta. – dijo Sakura bastante alterada.

- No lo creo, pero la verdad es que en los últimos días ha estado ensayando tres jutsus muy poderosos, en secreto, incluso me pidió a mí que me asegurará que nadie lo interrumpiera, en fin. – dijo el Uchiha con calma.

- Sea lo que sea, de seguro es algo grande, él sólo se pone así de serio cuando se trata de algo importante. – dijo Sakura mientras se agarraba el vientre de cinco meses.

- Hmpff. – respondió el anbu.

- ¿Ocurre algo amor? – dijo la peli rosa mientras lo abrazaba.

- Nada, es sólo que me parece mentira que conozcas a Naruto más que yo, en especial teniendo en cuenta que yo paso más tiempo al día con él. – dijo el azabache con calma.

- Eso se debe a que hemos sido compañeros por mucho tiempo, pero bueno mejor no hablar del tema. – replicó su prometida sabiendo que al Uchiha le molestaba cualquier mención a sus años lejos de la villa.

- Bueno, pero me pregunto que se trae Naruto entre manos está vez.

- ¿Y sobre que hablaban? – preguntó Sakura intrigada.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Naruto y su clon. – respondió Sakura visiblemente interesada en el tema.

- La primera vez dijeron algo sobre una marcha de almas y un baile, pero no tenía mucho sentido, pues cuando empecé a prestar atención a su conversación el clon desapareció.

- Ya veo ¿Y la segunda vez?

- Eso fue ayer, hablaban sobre el Ranmakyukage, al parecer Naruto cree que se trae algo grande entre manos, es por ello que en las últimas semanas él ha estado supervisando personalmente las defensas de la villa. – dijo el azabache ya un poco más relajado.

- Sabes Sasuke creo que Naruto podría tener razón esto sólo es el ojo de la tormenta y lo peor de todo es que esta vez no podré luchar. – dijo la peli rosa mientras cargaba al pequeño Itachi con su brazo derecho y abrazaba su vientre con la izquierda.

- Sabes muy bien que tu estado actual no es impedimento para que hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer. – dijo el moreno abrazando a su novia.

- ¿A qué te refieres mi amor?

- A salvar vidas, tal vez no puedas luchar pero te aseguro que sí que puedes salvar a muchos shinobis con esas hermosas manos tuyas. – respondió el aludido.

En otra parte de la aldea, Naruto observaba la luna llena mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos dos años.

- Sabes algo Kurama, las cosas no han salido exactamente como pensaba, pero creo que sin importar lo que suceda al final la paz siempre prevalecerá.

- **Espero que tengas razón pero no olvides que hablamos de un demonio milenario que fue capaz de combatir de igual a igual con el Juubi. – **respondió un clon del rubio que estaba parado a su lado.

- Sí pero contigo y tus hermanos a mi lado esa serpiente no tiene oportunidad además aún no sabemos nada sobre ella, mejor nos encargamos del Ranmakyukage y luego buscamos a esa serpiente.

- **Sí pero no olvides lo que dijo Son, sobre ese jutsu. – **dijo el rubio de ojos rasgados.

- Lo sé su uso prolongado podría matarme, pero eso no va a ocurrir. – rebatió el rubio

- **Eso espero, bueno es mejor que me vaya, tu esposa está por venir a buscarte y sabes bien que no le gusta que uses este jutsu. – **dijo el clon antes de desaparecer en medio de una llamarada roja.

- Que buen sunshin no jutsu, tengo convencerlo de que me lo enseñe. – dijo el rubio mientras volvía su rostro hacia la luna.

- Naru ya está caliente el ramen. – dijo Hinata mientras salía al patio a buscar a su esposo.

- Ya voy Hina. – respondió Naruto mientras se preparaba para bajar del techo.

- ¿Naruto? – pregunto la morena a un kage bunshin que vigilaba el patio.

- No, él está arriba.- respondió el clon señalando al techo.

- Gracias. – respondió la oji perla mientras su esposo bajaba del techo. – Bueno vas a decirme qué pasa o tengo que averiguarlo a través de mi padre. – dijo la kunoichi mirándolo a los ojos.

- No es nada grave, al menos eso creo. – respondió Naruto.

- Vamos Naruto, con eso no engañas a nadie, te conozco mejor que nadie y sé muy bien cuando estás preocupado así que sólo dilo. – dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos.

- Está bien, se trata del Ranmakyukage, creo que se prepara para algo grande, pero aún no sé de qué se trata y lo más preocupante es que no tengo como averiguarlo, sólo espero que el objetivo no sea la villa. – dijo el rubio abrazando a su esposa.

- Tranquilo mi amor, sea lo que sea que pase yo estaré a tu lado. – dijo Hinata correspondiendo el abrazo del jinchuriki. - Ahora vamos a cenar y desactiva ese dojutsu, ya es suficiente por un día ¿No crees?

- Gracias mi querida hime, muchas gracias, no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre me calmas sin importar lo preocupado que esté.

- Soy tu esposa y te amo, es lo único que debes saber. – dijo la morena sonriendo antes de darle un enorme beso.

Luego de cenar Hinata y Naruto pasaron el resto de la noche en compañía de sus tres hijos.

- Sabes Hina, ustedes tres son mi mayor tesoro y no pienso permitir que nadie me los arrebate nunca, aunque se me vaya la vida en ello. – dijo el rubio sonriendo

- No digas eso ni en broma Naruto Uzumaki, pues si te atreves a morir, te juro que te mato ¿Está claro? – dijo la Hyuga cruzándose de brazos.

- Así por las buenas cualquiera entiende. – respondió el Hokage rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Sabes algo Naruto, en este momento me doy cuenta lo equivocada que estaba. – dijo de pronto la hermosa morena.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo su esposo confundido.

- Verás pensé que el día más feliz de mi vida fue cuando finalmente te me declaraste, pero luego llegó nuestra boda y me sentí mucho más feliz que antes, luego llegó Jiraiya y no cabía en mi de alegría y cuando este hermoso pequeño dijo su primera palabra fue lo más genial. – dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Aunque haya sido Tebayo? – dijo Naruto dubitativo.

- Sí Naru, aunque lo primero que dijo fue tebayo, pero sabes ¿qué supero todos esos momentos?

- ¿La llegada de las gemelas? - pregunto nuevamente el jinchuriki

- Sí. – respondió la Hyuga. – Lo que quiero decir Naru es que cada instante que pasamos juntos como familia son los momentos más felices de mi vida y nada ni nadie podrá jamás cambiar eso. Los amo muchísimo y no sé qué haría si alguno de ustedes me faltara algún día. – dijo Hinata abrazando al rubio mientras este alimentaba a la pequeña Natsuki.

- Nosotros también te amamos Hinata. – dijo el rubio mientras Jiraiya se acomodaba en el regazo de su madre junto con la pequeña Mito.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto y Hinata despertaron tan temprano como siempre, para atender sus quehaceres, cuando de pronto alguien llamó violentamente a la puerta de la residencia Namikaze.

- ¿Quién será a esta hora? – dijo el rubio mientras la puerta se venía abajo.

- Toc – Toc. – dijo un shinobi vestido de negro mientras ingresaba a la casa del rubio.

- ¡Hinata, protege a los niños este es mío! – grito el rubio Razengan en mano

El ataque final había comenzado…


	56. Chapter 56: Heraldos de Caos

Amigos míos:

Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de esta semana y aunque no conseguimos exactamente los 10 reviews nos quedamos muy cerca 09 (Inner: Ya no la hagas larga y déjalos leer que pasa) Me has torturado durante casi 48 horas para que publique al meno déjame hacer el intro. (Inner: Está bien pero apúrate). Bueno ya escucharon al ogro...

En fin amigos disfruten el capítulo mientras yo regreso a seguir escribiendo los próximos capítulos que contienen encuentros bastante brutales y el regreso de un par de villanos, uno de los cuales fue olvidado por el tiempo... Saludos a todos (Inner: ¿Acabaste?). Sí, pero antes de empezar quiero hacer un aviso de servicio público fanfiction no nos deja tener más de 50 documentos por lo que he tenido que eliminar algunos de los documentos antiguos :-(.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Heraldos de caos

- ¡Adelante mocoso, muéstrame qué tienes! – dijo el hombre de negro quien parecía sonreír taimadamente a través de sus máscara.

Acto seguido el Hokage se lanzó a toda velocidad contra su adversario quien en el último segundo realizó una veloz secuencia de sellos, mientras el rubio daba un gran salto hacia él.

- Ninpou: Sainamu no Kusari (Cadenas de Tormento). – dijo el desconocido al tiempo que unas gruesas cadenas llenas de púas atrapaban a Naruto y lo estrellaban contra el suelo de su casa mientras intentaban triturarlo lentamente. – Y este se hace llamar kage, para kages los de mis tiempos je, je, je. Ahora a divertirme con esta belleza y luego a cobrar mí recompensa. – añadió el misterioso hombre mientras se acercaba a Hinata, quién lo miraba con una expresión llena de furia.

- No creas que te será tan fácil, la última vez que alguien lastimo a mi familia juré que eso no volvería a pasar y pienso cumplir mi palabra. – dijo la morena mientras asumía la posición del juken.

- Vamos, preciosa, no me hagas golpearte más de lo necesario, quizá esté viejo pero aun puedo enseñarte una cosa o dos que ese mozalbete jamás aprenderá. – dijo el hombre mientras avanzaba pausadamente hacia Hinata.

- Antes que pongas un dedo sobre mí te aseguro que romperé todos tus huesos. – respondió altiva la Hyuga.

- No me hagas reír. – dijo el hombre, mientras volvía su rostro hacia el lugar donde debía encontrarse Naruto, sólo para ver como las cadena terminaba de reducir a astillas un grueso tronco de madera. - ¡Imposible!

- Si eso te sorprendió, entonces esto te hará sufrir. – dijo la morena mientras se lanzaba contra su atacante y bloqueaba ocho de sus tenketsus (puntos de chakra), antes de que el misterioso shinobi pudiera escapar de su ataque.

- ¡Ahora sí que voy a matarlos a ambos! – dijo el hombre antes de empezar otras secuencia de sellos.

- Lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo ¡Nadie toca a mi familia! ¡Razengan! – gritó el rubio mientras aparecía desde el techo de su sala con su dojutsu activo.

- Ninpou: Tetsu… - fueron las últimas palabras del extraño invasor antes de quedar estampado contra el suelo de la casa de Naruto sumamente lastimado.

- ¿Estás bien Hina? – preguntó el jinchuriki visiblemente preocupado.

- Claro que sí mi amor, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? – pregunto la kunoichi mientras observaba un corte en la chaqueta del rubio.

- No es nada, pude usar la sustitución justo a tiempo, pero ese ninjutsu me tomo por sorpresa. – respondió el aludido.

- Sí lo note.

- Bueno vámonos, debemos llevar a los niños al refugio y luego poner en su lugar a estos patanes. – dijo el rubio mientras creaba un par de clones para que cargara a sus hijos.

Lo que Naruto y Hinata vieron cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa no tenía precedentes, todo Konoha estaba en pie de guerra, las fuerzas del Ranmakyukage estaban por toda la aldea y seguían llegando.

- Hokage-sama se encuentra bien. – dijo un anbu con máscara de lobo que estaba acompañado por otros dos anbus de Konoha

- Sí claro, pero ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – respondió el aludido.

- El Ranmakyukage nos tomó por sorpresa, mis compañeros y yo estamos aquí para escoltarlo al refugio, usted corre peligro aquí, muchos asesinos conocen su locación. – dijo el anbu.

- Está bien, pero no olviden escoltar a mi esposa, saben bien que en su condición ella no es capaz de luchar. – dijo el rubio con calma.

- Claro Hokage-sama, nosotros cuidaremos bien de ustedes. – respondió el anbu antes de que uno de los clones de Naruto lanzara un jutsu de rayton sobre él.

- No sé quiénes sean, pero les aseguro que voy a barrerlos. – dijo el rubio furioso al comprobar el engaño.

- No te preocupes Naruto, estos son míos. – dijo una voz que al rubio le resulto extrañamente familiar, mientras dos enormes manos caían del cielo y aplastaban a los dos anbus restantes contra el suelo.

- Gracias Choji. – dijo el rubio al ver a su viejo amigo aparecer desde el cielo.

- No hay de qué, pero debemos apresurarnos, Shikamaru te espera en la sala de guerra, dijo que no tardes. – dijo el Akemichi mientras sus manos regresaban a su tamaño normal.

- Está bien, pero antes necesito que mis hijos lleguen al refugio. - dijo el rubio un tanto preocupado.

- Déjalo en mis manos, yo me encargo de todo, ahora apresúrate. – dijo Choji sonriendo.

- Está bien amigo, te encargo a Hinata y a los pequeños, esos dos clones te servirán de apoyo y de ser necesario se quedaran cubriendo tu retirada. – dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a su esposa. – Hina, sabes bien que hacer, te espero en la sala de guerra no tardes. – añadió Naruto antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

- Ten cuidado Naru. – dijo la morena mientras el rubio desaparecía en medio de un destello amarillo.

Mientras tanto en la sala de guerra, Neji, Shikamaru y el concejo de la aldea se mostraban muy preocupados.

- Maldición este ataque es muy distinto al resto, no tenemos tiempo de reorganizar las defensas. – dijo Hiashi bastante molesto.

- Conserva la calma Hiashi, lo que el enemigo quiere es que entremos en pánico para seguir tomando ventaja de la situación. – dijo la sanin mientras el Hokage hacía acto de presencia.

- Shikamaru, ¿Qué diablo ocurrió? – dijo el rubio visiblemente molesto.

- Atacaron durante el cambio de guardia, eliminaron a los centinelas y se infiltraron en toda la aldea, están atacando a shinobis y aldeanos por igual, es por eso que nuestras fuerzas no se pueden reorganizar, ya que todos están luchando por proteger a sus familias. – dijo el Nara bastante calmado mientras revisaba un plano de toda la aldea.

- ¿Qué sectores han caído? – pregunto Kakashi bastante preocupado.

- Todos – respondió Shikamaru sin perder la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hay de la evacuación? – preguntó Tsunade.

- Imposible por el momento, incluso los genins son perseguidos como si se tratara de shinobis a plenitud de ejercicio.

- ¿Los clanes? – preguntó Hiashi temiendo la respuesta del estratega.

- Los Hyuga resisten con dificultad al igual que los Inuzuka, de Sasuke no sé nada aun, mi clan están haciendo lo que puede para retomar el control de su sector pero parece una tarea imposible, los Aburame, Yamanaka y Sarutobi, pues bien sólo digamos que la están pasando un poco mejor que los demás clanes, pero no por ello les está yendo bien. – dijo el estratega con calma.

- Shikamaru, acabo de ver una gran explosión cerca de la mansión Uchiha al parecer Sasuke está luchando contra cinco adversarios él solo, Juugo y Suigetsu están escoltando a Sakura hacia aquí. – dijo Neji.

- Rápido enviémosle apoyo. – dijo Naruto.

- Con gusto Naruto, pero dime a quien enviamos, no tenemos a nadie disponible.

- ¿Qué hay de las comunicaciones? – pregunto Hiashi.

- Es muy problemático pero están deshabilitadas por el momento, el cuartel de inteligencia fue uno de los primeros en ser atacados. – respondió Shikamaru con total apatía mientras seguía mirando el plano de la villa.

- Shikamaru, soy Ino, inteligencia ya está de nuevo en servicio. – sonó la voz de la Yamanaka en la cabeza de todos los presentes en la sala de guerra.

- ¿Todo sin novedad? – preguntó el Nara.

- ¡Sai está herido! En este momento estoy tratando de curarlo – respondió la interpelada.

- Muy bien Ino, sé que tu situación es difícil, pero no podemos perder el cuartel de inteligencia. – dijo el Nara con total frialdad.

- No creo que eso sea un problema, Anko-san llegó hace un par de minutos y se está encargando de la defensa del lugar y no creo que esos sujetos puedan derrotarla. – dijo Ino.

- Bien, necesito que amplíes el rango del jutsu a toda la villa. – dijo Shikamaru con calma.

- No sé si pueda, ojalá y mi padre estuviera aquí. – respondió la aludida.

- Ino concéntrate, nuestros padres ya no están aquí, ellos dieron sus vidas para que muchos otros pudieran sobrevivir a la guerra y ahora el jutsu que diseño tu padre volverá a salvar la aldea, así que sólo hazlo. – respondió el Nara con tono serio, mientras una pequeña lágrima aparecía en sus ojos.

- Está bien lo haré. – respondió la rubia un poco más calmada.

- Bueno señores es hora de reorganizar nuestras fuerzas y traer algo de orden al caos. Neji ubica a todos los Jounin de élite y dime cuantos de ellos se encuentran en la aldea. – dijo el Nara.

- Considéralo hecho.

Mientras tanto en otro sector de la villa tres shinobis atacaban a un anciano y sus nietos.

- Déjennos en paz, nosotros no somos shinobis. – clamó el anciano suplicante

- Tanto mejor así se mueren más rápido y podemos seguir con la siguiente casa. – respondió uno de los aludidos.

- Miserables, el Hokage los castigará por esto. – dijo una niña de apenas diez años mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su abuelo.

- Oh ya cállate mocosa tu querido Hokage ya debe estar muerto. – dijo otro de los atacantes.

- Será mejor que cierren sus bocas cerdos o les aseguro que las abrirán nunca más. – dijo una chica peli roja mientras se interponía entre los aldeanos y sus atacantes.

- Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí. Sarutobi Hikaru estás en nuestro libro Bingo. – dijo el tercer atacante.

- Me alegro de oír eso, ahora porque mejor no se largan mientras que puedan antes de que mi sensei se aparezca por aquí y les de lo que se merecen. – respondió altiva la Sarutobi.

- Que inocente, de verdad crees que el Ranmakyukage-sama dejaría vivo al Hokage antes de lanzar el ataque final, los quince asesinos que envió tras él y su familia ya deben haber acabado con él. – respondió el primero de los atacantes.

- Ya estoy harta de escuchar tantas idioteces. Loto Blanco Katón: Honoo Muchi (Látigo de flamas). – dijo la peli roja mientras de sus manos brotaban dos enormes lenguas de fuego.

- ¡Uy! La niña se enojo, que miedo. – fue lo último que dijo uno de los invasores antes de que Hikaru lo golpeara violentamente con uno de los látigo causándole serias quemaduras en el pecho, dejándolo incapacitado para luchar.

- ¿Pero que diablos fue eso? – dijo el segundo de los invasores mientras esquivaba un segundo latigazo de la Sarutobi.

Los dos invasores restantes intentaron en vano rodear a Hikaru, quien con ayuda de sus poderosos látigos no tardo en acabar con sus dos adversarios, uno de los cuales casi pierde un brazo producto del violento ataque de la kunoichi.

- ¿Están bien? – pregunto Hikaru a los aldeanos.

- Sí gracias a ti Hikaru-san. – dijo un pequeño niño de apenas ocho años.

- Me alegro de oír eso, ahora vayan a los refugios antes de que lleguen los refuerzos de esos patanes.

En otro lugar de la villa, cierto anbu de cabellos oscuros terminaba de limpiar su casa de cinco invasores.

- Espero que les haya quedado claro, quien se mete con el clan Uchiha debe enfrentar el verdadero poder del fuego. – dijo el Uchiha mientras acababa con el último de los atacantes que quedaba en pie.

Por su parte Kiba y su madre estaban pasando momentos un tanto difíciles para expulsar a los invasores de las tierras del clan, en especial con Hana herida.

- Vamos Kiba, tenemos que ganar tiempo hasta que lleguen los refuerzos, en cuanto a ti Hana no te atrevas a morirte, pues si lo haces te juro que soy capaza de usar el Edo Tensei sólo para traerte de vuelta y darte una buena tunda ¿Está claro? – dijo Tsume Inuzuka con seriedad.

- Cómo digas madre. – respondió Hana mientras intentaba tratar su herida con su ninjutsu veterinario.

- ¡Gatsuga! – grito Kiba mientras él y su compañero canino se lanzaban contra uno de los atacantes de su hermana causándole heridas de consideración.

- Maldición estos perros son más rudos de lo que nos dijeron, llevamos más de diez minutos y apenas si hemos matado a dos y herido a uno de ellos, será mejor que nos retiremos por ahora. – dijo uno de los atacantes.

- De eso nada si lo hacemos Makoto-sama nos matará. – dijo otro de los atacantes mientras trataba de ayudar a un tercer compañero que se estaba desangrando.

En otro sector de la aldea Lee y Gai sensei la estaban pasando muy difícil contra diez adversarios que trataban de matar a tres pequeños, luego de herir gravemente a sus padres quienes a penas si podían moverse a causa de los kunais que tenían clavados en la espalda.

- ¡Malditos! Ellos son sólo civiles. – dijo Lee mientras se paraba al lado de los niños.

- Sí, pero ya deberían ser cadáveres. – respondió uno de los shinobis de negro, mientras miraba con rabia a los dos hombres de Konoha

- ¿Qué dijiste miserable? – dijo Gai visiblemente molesto.

- Lo que escuchaste bestia salvaje, estamos aquí para destruir Konoha por completo y eso incluye a toda su gente. – dijo otro de los invasores mientras se preparaba para iniciar una secuencia de sellos.

Mientras tanto en el bosque de los Nara, tres hombres del Ranmakyukage terminaban de desenterrar los restos de Hidan quien empezaba a reconstruir su fraccionado cuerpo.

Por su lado los Aburame luchaban una batalla muy complicada contra unos veinte hombres del Ranmakyukage que intentaban avanzar a través de sus tierras destruyendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

- ¡Vamos Shino! No debemos dejar que destruyan las colmenas, el futuro del clan depende de la subsistencia de las mismas.

- Comprendo padre, no los dejaremos pasar. – dijo el Aburame mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de insectos incendiarios contra sus adversarios.

Mientras Shino y su padre luchaban ferozmente contra los enemigos, Sendo y Hanabi se encargaban de defender el ala norte de la mansión Hyuga en compañía de Tenten.

- Ya casi acabamos aquí, pero estos payasos siguen llegando. – dijo Hanabi mientras acababa con otro enemigo.

- Tranquila Hanabi-chan, ya no deben quedar tantos como antes. – dijo Tenten mientras lanzaba a dos enemigos por los aires ayudada de un bo de bambú.

- Tenten-san tiene razón Hanabi-sama. – dijo Sendo quien no podía evitar usar el sama en público y el chan en privado para beneplácito de Hiashi y Hanabi. – Además mientras nosotros terminamos de limpiar el ala norte los demás miembros del clan están haciendo lo propio en todo el resto del distrito Hyuga.

A diferencia de las batallas anteriores contra la fuerzas del Ranmakyukage, esta vez el invasor venía con una sola consigna, arrebatar cuántas vidas les resultara posible antes de aplastar por completo la villa, cosa que los defensores de la aldea no estaban dispuestos a permitir.

Mientras el concejo de la villa y el Hokage observaban lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, pues debían permanecer en su lugar al menos hasta restaurar la cadena de mando, Shikamaru parecía totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos mientras revisaba por quinta vez los planos la aldea.

- Shikamaru, la red de inteligencia ya está en línea, ahora puedes contactar con toda la aldea al mismo tiempo de ser necesario. – dijo la voz de Ino en la cabeza de todos los presentes en la sala de guerra.

- Muchas gracias Ino, ahora es mi turno recuperemos la villa y preparémonos para lo que se viene. – dijo el Nara poniéndose de pie.

- Al fin ya era hora. - dijo Naruto asomándose a la ventana listo para salir a la acción.

- Espera Naruto, aun no es tu turno, por muy Hokage que seas, necesito que permanezcas en la torre un momento más pues de lo contrario vas a gastar chakra en vano. – dijo el Nara mientras se acercaba con paso lento pero decidido al Hokage que era incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo.

- Está bien, pero al menos déjame enviar a los clones y libera tu jutsu. – le reclamo el aludido.

- No lo haré, hasta que me prometas que vas a quedarte aquí hasta que yo te diga lo contrario. – dijo el Jounin en tono desafiante, mientras Choji y Hinata entraban a la oficina del Hokage.

- Tú ganas Shikamaru, pero ahora libera el jutsu. – reclamó el rubio un tanto frustrado.

- Está bien, pero recuerda que lo prometiste. – dijo el Nara mientras liberaba su jutsu y se sentaba nuevamente frente al plano de la aldea.

- No sé qué te traes Shikamaru, pero recuerda que hay vidas en juego. – dijo Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos muy molesto.

- Muy bien es hora de actuar. – dijo el Nara mientras se preparaba para dirigirse a toda la villa.


	57. Chapter 57: Avance y Revés

Amigos míos:

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta semana, actualmente estoy avanzando el siguiente capítulo espero tenerlo listo a tiempo, últimamente ando un poco ajustado de tiempo, preo estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para seguir avanzando. (Inner: Me consta en el trabajo lo tienen a full, pero con algo de suerte podrá seguir con la historia de acuerdo a lo programado).

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Avance y revés

- Ciudadanos de Konoha, les habla Shikamaru Nara, Jounin de Elite a cargo de la defensa de la villa, en mi calidad de líder de las fuerzas de defensa ordeno a todos los Jounin de Elite reportarse en la torre del Hokage para recibir instrucciones. – dijo el Nara fuerte y claro a través de la red de inteligencia.

- Negativo Shikamaru, no pienso abandonar a mi familia hasta que los equipos de evacuación lleguen. – respondió uno de los convocados.

- Yo tampoco pienso moverme de aquí. – dijo otro Jounin.

- Mi familia está primero y ¿Por qué eres tu quien habla? ¿Dónde está el Hokage? Lo necesitamos en el frente justo ahora. – respondió otro Jounin.

- Señores mantengan la calma el Hokage está a salvo y requiere de su inmediata presencia para poder reorganizar nuestras fuerzas. – respondió el Nara con calma.

Sin embargo, pese al tono conciliador de Shikamaru, todos los Jounin de elite cuyas familias estaban en riesgo se negaban a obedecer.

- Que problemático, no quieren obedecer. – dijo el Nara en la sala del consejo.

- Shikamaru, tienes que entender que sus familias están en riesgo. – dijo Tsunade tratando de hacer razonar al Nara.

- Tsunade-sama es por eso que deben venir aquí en este instante, de lo contrario todo será en vano. – respondió airado.

- ¿Cómo actuarías tú si fuera tu familia la que estuviera en riesgo? – le reclamó Kakashi.

- Estaría justo donde estoy parado ahora, pues de lo contrario nada podría hacer por defender a los que amo. – dijo Shikamaru mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

- ¿Qué ocurre Shikamaru? – pregunto Choji al ver en esa situación a su mejor amigo.

- Está bien si todos quieren saberlo Temari está grave en el hospital en este momento, recibió un ataque que era para mí y si estoy aquí en este momento no es por mí, sino por ella, mi hija que ahora está en los refugios y por el bienestar de la villa. – dijo Shikamaru dejando atónitos a todos los presentes.

- ¿Ino, me escuchas? – dijo el rubio.

- Fuerte y claro Naruto.

- Entonces déjame hablar a mí. – dijo el Hokage, con un tono de voz bastante serio.

- Hecho amigo. – respondió la rubia.

- Ciudadanos de Konoha, les habla Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage y estas son mis órdenes. Todos los Jounin de elite vengan de inmediato a la torre y prepárense para recibir nuevas instrucciones del Nara Shikamaru, yo enviaré a mis clo0nes para supervisar personalmente la evacuación a todos los genin, esta es una misión de rango S, pongan a salvo a sus familias y a cuanto aldeano encuentren camino a los refugios, luego se les darán nuevas indicaciones. En cuanto a los Chunin y demás Jounin mantengan su posición a toda costa y patéenle el trasero a esos miserables que osaron poner en riesgo la villa tan fuerte que lo sientan hasta sus bisnietos, mis clones acudirán en su auxilio tan pronto les resulte posible, es todo y no quiero oír réplicas de nadie o sabrán lo que es verme realmente molesto. – dijo el rubio a lo que todos los shinobis de la aldea respondieron Hai Hokage-sama. - Listo Shikamaru son tuyos ahora Kurama y yo vamos a ayudar con la evacuación y limpieza. Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu. – dijo el rubio antes de que varias decenas de clones empezaran a partir desde la torre hacia toda la aldea.

- **Chico sabes que vamos a necesitar mucho chakra para mantener a esos clones ¿Verdad? – **dijo el zorro en la mente del rubio.

- No te preocupes por el chakra esos cuatro de allí se encargarán de mantenernos bien provistos. – dijo el rubio señalando a cuatro clones que se habían sentado en cada una de las esquinas de su oficina en posición de loto.

- **Me sorprendes, esta vez sí que te me adelantaste.** – dijo el zorro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- No he sido tu jinchuriki por tanto tiempo en vano, algo se me tenía que pegar de ti viejo zorro. – dijo el rubio chocando su puño con el de Kurama.

Mientras los clones del rubio recorrían la aldea con el Rinnegan activado, los Jounin de Elite empezaban a retirarse hacia la torre del Hokage sin mostrar el mínimo atisbo de duda en sus rostros.

Sin embargo, los problemas no tardaron en surgir para el Hokage pues varios de sus clones fueron emboscados por los asesinos del Ranmakyukage, forzando al rubio a trabar combate con ellos.

Por su parte Shikamaru ya más calmado empezó a asignar distintas misiones a los Jounin que acudieron a la llamada de Naruto.

- Bueno Lee ya oíste al Hokage, debo irme por ahora, pero tú tienes una orden que cumplir, creo que con tres puertas bastará para acabar con estos inútiles. – dijo Gai mientras procedía a retirarse.

- Está bien Gai sensei. – dijo Lee antes de abrir tres de las ocho puertas de la vida y empezar a trapear el piso con sus adversarios quienes a duras pena pudieron escapar del experto en Taijutsu, cuyos golpes se equiparaban en fuerza a los de Tsunade.

Por su parte los Aburame luego de encargarse de la amenaza inmediata a sus criaderos de insectos, decidieron empezar a repeler a las fuerzas invasoras para limpiar el camino hacia los refugios.

Mientras Naruto y Shikamaru asignaban misiones a los Jounin de Elite y escuchaban los reportes brindados por estos, se dieron cuenta que el objetivo de su enemigo no era capturar la villa, sino borrar a Konoha de la historia para siempre.

- Naruto necesitamos a un equipo de confianza para que custodie los refugios, ¿Tienes a alguien en mente? – dijo el Nara con calma.

- Claro que sí, Ino comunícame con el equipo Uno hay una misión especial para ellos. – dijo el rubio.

- Como digas Naruto.

Por su parte el Ranmakyukage que observaba todo de cerca decidió que ya era tiempo de empezar la fase dos de su plan y empezó a desplazar a sus fuerzas de elite para que se encargaran de los clones de Naruto.

- Kabuto inicia los preparativos para la fase tres, pues el Hokage va a causar muchos problemas si no lo paramos ahora. – dijo el hombre de negro a su segundo al mando.

- Pero mi señor ¿No se supone que primero debemos debilitar al Hokage y a sus tropas de elite antes de enviar a los resucitados? – pregunto el shinobi de las gafas.

- El hecho de que los invoques no quiere decir que vayan a entrar en combate, sólo quiero tenerlos listos para cuando sea el momento.

- Como diga Ranmakyukage-sama. – dijo Kabuto mientras desaparecía en medio de una nube de humo.

Mientras el Ranmakyukage observaba como los clones del rubio empezaban las operaciones de rescate de los aldeanos seguidos muy de cerca por los Chunin y Genins, los Inuzuka empezaban a recuperar un poco del terreno perdido en manos de los invasores, eso fue al menos hasta que Hidan hizo acto de presencia en el campo de Batalla pidiendo a gritos la cabeza de Shikamaru.

Por su parte el Uchiha finalmente se hizo presente en la torre del Hokage con evidentes señales de haber participado en diversos combates cada uno más intenso que el anterior.

- ¿Sasuke te encuentras bien? – pregunto Tsunade al ver las trazas ruinosas en las que el anbu había llegado.

- Nada de consideración pero el día de hoy me di cuenta que incluso las cucarachas pueden ser peligrosas si atacan en un gran número, me cargue uno treinta antes de llegar aquí sin contar los quince que atacaron mi casa. – dijo el Uchiha con su tono monocorde de siempre. - ¿Dónde está el dobe?

- El Hokage está en el gran salón impartiendo instrucciones junto con el Nara. – respondió Hiashi en tono cortante.

- Lo siento Hiashi-sama en ocasiones olvido que usted es su suegro. – dijo el Uchiha al notar el tono de molestia en la voz del aludido.

- Parece que nuestro enemigo empezó a mover sus piezas grandes. – dijo Neji con calma, hasta que súbitamente empezó a palidecer. - Es imposible, él debería estar muerto, Shikamaru se encargo de ese sujeto hace mucho tiempo. - añadió el genio Hyuga.

- ¿A quién te refieres Neji? – preguntó sorprendido Kakashi.

- Hidan, él ha vuelo y les aseguro que no es un resucitado. – respondió el interpelado.

- ¿Dices Hidan? El akatsuki que mató a Asuma. – dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta de la oficina del Hokage.

- Kurenai sensei sé lo que está pensando pero debe mantener la calma. – dijo Neji al ver la expresión de la experimentada kunoichi.

- ¿Dónde está? – dijo Kurenai con la furia a flor de piel.

- Kurenai, tranquilízate, ya nos encargaremos de él. – dijo Kakashi intentando calmar a su amiga.

- Dije ¿Dónde está? Díganmelo o les juro que iré a buscarlo por mi cuenta sin importar cuanto me tome. – dijo la kunoichi.

- En las tierras de los Inuzuka. - respondió Neji dubitativo.

- Muy bien iré a informar a Shikamaru, Kakashi Shikamaru te necesita abajo en este momento. – dijo la kunoichi mientras volvía sobre sus pasos.

Mientras Kurenai se dirigía al lugar desde el cual Naruto y Shikamaru estaban terminando los preparativos para el contraataque. Shino y su clan luchaban contra varios adversarios que se dirigían hacia la entrada a los refugios, los cuales tenían sólo una cosa en mente masacrar a la gente de Konoha hasta no dejar a nadie con vida.

- ¡Maldición son demasiados! – dijo uno de los Aburame mientras intentaba esquivar un violento ataque de sus enemigos.

- No tenemos opción debemos liberar a las marabuntas. – dijo el padre de Shino.

- Pero aún no hemos logrado controlarlas por completo Shibi. – dijo un tercer Aburame.

- ¿Qué sugieres Shinto? Dejarlos llegar a los refugios, te recuerdo que nuestras familias y todos los aldeanos de la villa se encuentran allí en este momento. – respondió el padre de Shino bastante frustrado.

- Pues bien Marabuntas serán. – dijo el aludido mientras se preparaba para liberar a los peligrosos insectos.

- Shino necesito que te prepares para liberar a una reina sólo si es que las cosas se salen de control ¿Está claro hijo? – dijo Shibi Aburame mientras libreaba un río de hormigas rojas.

- Como digas padre. – respondió Shino con calma.

Mientras tanto una misteriosa sombra ingresaba al hospital general de Konoha con un claro instinto asesino.

- Necesito más vendas aquí, no pienso dejar que este hombre muera así que muévanse de inmediato. – dijo una chica peli rosa con cara de pocos amigos.

- Sí doctora Haruno como mande. – respondió una de las enfermeras mientras se apresuraba a conseguir las vendas solicitadas por la cirujana.

En otro lugar de la aldea un equipo de Chunins de elite terminaba de poner en su lugar a diez soldados del Ranmakuykage, los cuales empezaban a batirse en retirada.

- Udon ya puedes retirar el escudo. – dijo un chico castaño que llevaba una gran bufanda verde.

- Konohamaru, vamos tras ellos no podemos permitir que escapen. - dijo un chica castaña de cabello corto mientras se preparaba para iniciar la persecución de sus enemigos.

- No Moegi, ya oíste las órdenes de Naruto ni-san, debemos mantener nuestra posición y proteger a los genin, por cierto chicos ¿Cómo están?

- Muy bien gracias a usted Sarutobi-sama, ahora debemos irnos pues estos heridos no aguantaran mucho más, Lee sensei dijo que era urgente que los llevemos al hospital de campaña antes de que sea muy tarde. – respondió un joven genin de unos trece años mientras uno de sus compañeros trataba de mantener estables a los heridos.

- Bueno a que están esperando vayan de una vez. - dijo Konohamaru cuando de repente el Hokage apareció ante ellos.

- Hokage-sama. – dijeron los genin a coro.

- No exactamente, pero estoy aquí para ayudar, yo llevaré a los heridos ustedes busquen más supervivientes y llévenlos al refugio. Konohamaru, quiero hablar contigo de inmediato, búscame en la torre, yo me haré cargo de esta posición por ahora.

- Hai Naruto ni-san. – dijo el Sarutobi mientras desaparecía en medio de un remolino de hojas.

Mientras tanto en otro sector de la aldea, un shinobi se movía con la velocidad del rayo a través de la zona comercial de la aldea evitando la detección de todos los shinobis de la zona con excepción de un hombre corpulento de cabello Naranja que salió en su persecución.

- Suigetsu, ese sujeto volvió, tengo que arreglar cuentas con él, tú sigue adelante y no olvides las órdenes de Sasuke, tienes que encontrar a Kabuto o al Ranmakyukage antes que causen más daño. – dijo el hombre de cabellos naranjas.

- Espera Juugo y ¿Qué hago si los encuentro?

- Reportar su posición, eso es todo. – dijo el Juugo mientras salía en persecución de su adversario.

Mientras tanto en las proximidades del distrito Uchiha, Chouza Akemichi combatía con un misterioso Shinobi que parecía poder controlar cientos de armas a distancia, lo cual representaba un gran problema para el experimentado anbu.

Por su parte Anko y Gai luchaban una batalla campal contra un gran número de shinobis enemigos que intentaban ingresar por la fuerza a la central de inteligencia de la villa, lo que llamo la atención de uno de los clones del rubio que acudió en su ayuda.

- Naruto que bueno que llegas, necesitamos un poco de ayuda por aquí. – dijo Gai al ver al rubio caer del cielo.

- Lo sé cejotas sensei, yo me haré cargo ustedes descansen un momento ya han hecho más que suficiente por el momento, dijo el clon del rubio.

Conforme los minutos pasaban las peleas por la villa se iban haciendo más intensas, pero la evacuación progresaba viento en popa, permitiendo a los genin llevar a todas las personas indefensas a los refugios.

- Shikamaru, de acuerdo a Suemi, la evacuación ha terminado es el momento de lanzar el contraataque, dales a esos malditos un buen golpe de mi parte. – dijo Ino a todo pulmón.

- Claro que lo haré, amiga ¿Cómo sigue Sai? – preguntó Shikamaru al tiempo que Kurenai llegaba frente a él.

- Está muy débil pero estable, gracias a kami-sama y a las lecciones de mi maestra. - dijo la rubia un tanto más calmada.

- Me alegra oír eso. – dijo el Nara mientras se preparaba para dar la orden de ataque.

- Shikamaru, tengo algo importante que decirte. – dijo Kurenai bastante nerviosa.

- Un momento Kurenai sensei. A todos los shinobis de la aldea, les habla Nara Shikamaru, la evacuación ha terminado es hora de golpear con todo. – dijo el Nara antes de desconectarse de la red de inteligencia. – Ahora sí Kurenai sensei dígame ¿Qué puedo hacer por Usted?

- Hidan ha regresado, está en las tierras de los Inuzuka. – dijo la maestra de genjutsu.

- Sabía que este día llegaría, pero al menos esta vez me encargaré de él de forma permanente. Naruto si querías salir a luchar ahora es el momento. – dijo el Nara mientras salía de la habitación en compañía de Kurenai.

- Al fin datebayo. – dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para salir al combate.

- Espera dobe, no pensarás dejarme atrás ¿Cierto? – dijo el Uchiha mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

- Claro que no teme, después de todo tu eres la sombra del Hokage así que mejor nos vamos, pues quiero terminar esto para antes del almuerzo. – dijo el rubio mientras él y Sasuke desaparecían en medio de un destello amarillo.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño estanque cerca del bosque prohibido, tres shinobis observaban a una mujer de cabello castaño quien estaba jugando con sus pies al borde del estanque, listos para lanzarse sobre ella como lobos hambrientos.

- ¡Ahora! – grito el líder mientras él y sus compañeros atacaban a su indefensa víctima.

- Los veré en el inframundo. – contestó la mujer mientras se ponía de pie y esquivaba el ataque de sus adversarios asumiendo la posición Iaido

- La gatita tiene garras. - dijo uno de los atacantes mientras asumía su posición de combate, sólo para ver como la castaña les daba la espalda y se marchaba del lugar como si no estuvieran presentes.

- Esper…- fue lo último que grito el tercer atacante antes que los cuerpos de los tres quedaran envueltos en fuego.

- Estaban muertos y ni siquiera lo notaron que tontos son ¿verdad mi querida Honoo Kagitsume? (garra llameante.- Nombre de la espada) (La usa para entrenar con Sasuke por ser una espada capaz de absorber, usar y cortar el fuego). - dijo Hikari mientras sonreía sádicamente.


	58. Chapter 58: Rayos y Silencio

(Inner: Pues bien empezó la fiesta) Oye al menos saluda. (Inner: Lo siento me emocioné. Amigos míos buenas noches... Finalmente empieza el desmadre y a partir de aquí todo va a ser golpes y peleas, jejeje.)

Bueno, pues él ya lo dijo, asì que sin màs introducción que la lucha por Konoha empiece y desde ya advierto que algunos capitulos pueden tornarse un tanto violentos, espero me sepan comprender, pero cuando empiezo con los combates me es difícil hacerlos sútiles. (Inner: Ya cállate y déjalos leer). Ok.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Rayos y Silencio

Luego de separarse de Suigetsu, Juugo salió en persecución de aquel misterioso sujeto que parecía desplazarse a la velocidad del viento mismo, quien al notar la presencia de su perseguidor intentó en vano apresurar su paso.

La persecución iniciada por Juugo duro apenas unos treinta segundos antes que el corpulento shinobi que ahora usaba una banda que lo identificaba como shinobi de Konoha lograra cerrarle el paso a su presa.

- Vaya, vaya, si es el hombre bestia, parece que tendré que hacerme cargo de ti antes de poder llegar con ese inútil del Hokage. – dijo el hombre mientras intentaba poner un poco de distancia entre Juugo y él.

- Te recuerdo bien, tú intentaste matar a Tsunade-sama. – dijo Juugo mientras asumía su posición de combate, la cual era muy distinta a la del taijutsu tradicional.

- Muy bien animal esta vez voy a matarte, mis enemigos me conocen como el demonio del rayo, pero en tu libro bingo debo figurar Kenyo Fujitama, shinobi renegado de Kumogakure acusado de intento de homicidio contra el yondaime Raikage y ¿Tú eres? – dijo el hombre mientras asumía su posición de combate.

- Yo soy Juugo, guardaespaldas de Sasuke Uchiha y pienso acabar con tu vida en este mismo lugar. – dijo el hombre bestia mientras su cuerpo empezaba a mutar.

- Ese truco es nuevo, pero no me impresionas para nada. Raiton: Raiko Bakuha (Explosión relámpago). – dijo el adversario de Juugo mientras completaba una secuencia de sellos y el cielo se llenaba de nubes, las cuales descargaron tres poderosos rayos contra Juugo.

- Espero que tengas más que eso si quieres vencerme. – dijo Juugo emergiendo en medio de la nube de humo sin daño alguno mientras su piel parecía estar cubierta por una gruesa armadura color café.

- No es posible nadie había resistido eso. – dijo el hombre sin salir de su asombro.

- Hace algunos meses quizá no hubiera sido posible pero desde que Tsunade-sama logró ayudarme a encontrar la forma de controlar el exceso de adrenalina producido durante mi transformación, pues sólo digamos que ya no tengo ningún remordimiento de usar todo mi poder en una pelea. – dijo Juugo mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia su adversario, dispuesto a propinarle un fuerte puñetazo.

- Buen intento. – dijo Kenyo mientras Juugo lo atravesaba sin causarle daño, al tiempo que de su cuerpo surgía una potente descarga eléctrica que lanzó a Juugo por los aires.

Cuando Juugo cayó a tierra, se veía algo sorprendido debido a que su brazo se encontraba totalmente entumecido.

- ¿Sorprendido? Pues no deberías ¿Sabes? Yo antes fui un Jounin de elite que se encargaba de las misiones de asesinato más complicadas de Kumogakure y eso se debe a que mi capacidad en el manejo del raiton me permite atacar directamente los nervios de mi víctima sin importar en donde se encuentre o qué tipo de protección este usando. – dijo Kenyo mientras aparecía en un árbol cercano, preparándose para lanzar otro jutsu.

Sin embargo, Juugo probó ser demasiado rápido para su adversario, pues antes de que este pudiera completar la secuencia de sellos Juugo ya se había recuperado y atacó el árbol con su jutsu de puño pistón haciéndolo perder el equilibrio impidiendo que termine su secuencia de sellos.

Cuando Juugo se incorporó pudo notar que su adversario ya se encontraba preparando otro jutsu, así que decidió lanzarse a toda velocidad contra el shinobi de negro usando su letal puño hacha, pero para sorpresa de Juugo su adversario liberó un potente chorro de agua de una de sus palmas lanzándolo a unos tres metros de distancia.

- Muy bien Juugo, muy bien, hace mucho que no tenía una pelea tan divertida, pero lamentablemente para ti esta pelea muy pronto llegará a su fin y tú estarás muerto. Entonces podré seguir mi camino hacia la torre del Hokage y terminar mi misión. – dijo el hombre de negro.

- Sólo porque lograste tomarme por sorpresa una vez no quiere decir que podrás hacerlo de nuevo. – dijo el corpulento shinobi mientras se lanzaba de nuevo contra su enemigo.

- Quizá seas fuerte y rápido pero obviamente no eres muy listo. Raigen Raikōchū (Rayo Luminoso) – dijo el hombre de negro mientras esbozaba una macabra sonrisa y un potente resplandor cegaba a Juugo.

Kenyo aprovechó la breve ceguera de su adversario para esquivar el ataque inicial de Juugo y lanzar preparar un segundo jutsu con el cual estaba seguro que pondría fin a la vida de su adversario.

- Hasta nunca Juugo de Konoha. Raiton: Gaian (Fuerza Negativa) – dijo el asesino mientras una poderosa descarga eléctrica emergía de sus manos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Juugo, quien valiéndose de sus agudos reflejos esquivo por muy poco el peligroso ataque de su adversario.

- No importa cuantos jutsus emplees mientras sea capaz de percibir tu presencia con alguno de mis sentidos no serás capaz de golpearme. – dijo el peli naranja mientras se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

- Eso ya lo veremos, no en vano soy uno de los mejores asesinos de Kumogakure. – dijo el hombre mientras preparaba otra secuencia de sellos. – Suiton: Haran Banshō (Bloqueo Tempestuoso). – dijo el shinobi de negro mientras una gran columna de agua caía justo donde se encontraba Juugo quien la esquivo por muy poco.

- Ya te lo dije mientras pueda percibir tu ataque será imposible que puedas alcanzarme sin importar el jutsu que emplees. – dijo Juugo mientras esquivaba el ataque de su rival sin notar que a consecuencia de los múltiples ataques de suiton toda la calle había quedado cubierta de agua.

- Adiós Juugo. – dijo su rival mientras preparaba otra secuencia de sellos. – Raiton: Jibashi (Asesinato Electromagnético). – dijo el hombre de negro mientras tocaba el agua con sus manos.

Tan pronto Kenyo toco el agua una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió todo el campo de batalla alcanzando a Juugo quien se retorció de dolor antes de caer de rodillas ante su rival quien finalmente lo dio por muerto.

- Hasta nunca Juugo de la hoja, ahora voy a ajustar cuentas con los dos Hokages, primero mataré a la sanin y luego al rubio escandaloso. – dijo Kenyo mientras se preparaba para seguir su camino hacia la torre del Hokage.

- Alto. – dijo Juugo con mucha dificultad mientras empezaba a ponerse de pie.

- Es imposible tu sistema nervioso debería estar destruido ¿Cómo es posible que puedas moverte? – dijo Kenyo sorprendido.

- No dejare que toques a Tsunade-sama, antes tendrás que matarme y eso no será fácil. Shizen no Oni Saidai (Gran Demonio de la Naturaleza). – dijo Juugo mientras su cuerpo sufría una terrible transformación, de su espalda brotaron dos inmensas alas de murciélago y una cola llena de espinas, su manos se convirtieron en garras y sus piernas tomaba la apariencia de las patas traseras de un gran felino.

- No sé porque demonios defiendes tano a esa mujer, pero aun así voy a matarla y créeme que gozaré mucho haciéndolo. – dijo el shinobi de negro mientras usaba el jutsu de armadura de rayos.

- Protejo a Tsunade-sama porque gracias a ella tengo una vida normal. – respondió Juugo con una voz gruesa y gutural, mientras sus dientes se transformaban en colmillos y un gran cuerno emergía en el centro de su frente y sus ojos se tornaban de un amarillo intenso.

FLASHBACK

En una sala secreta en el hospital general se encontraba Juugo encadenado a una camilla con una gran cantidad de cables y sensores adheridos a su cuerpo.

- Muy bien Juugo, vamos a empezar, de acuerdo a la información que tengo tu temperamento se torna excesivamente violento conforme tu transformación va avanzando, así que quiero ver tu transformación completa en este momento. – dijo la sanin mientras todo el personal se retiraba de la sala.

- ¿Está segura de eso Tsunade-sama? – pregunto Juugo dubitativo al notar que ella permanecía en la habitación.

- Estoy esperando.- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

- Le advierto que es muy peligroso y en mis peores crisis no distingo entre amigos y enemigos. – dijo Juugo aun algo nervioso.

- Escúchame bien mocoso, yo soy Godaime Hokage de Konoha y si no pudiera manejar algo como esto estaría desprestigiando a mis predecesores así que te transformas por las buenas o lo haces por las malas, la elección es tuya. – dijo Tsunade tronando sus nudillos.

Ante las amables palabras de la sanin Juugo decidió acatar la orden de la rubia sin protestar y como era de esperarse, las cadenas que lo ataban a la mesa resultaron por demás insuficientes para contener su avasallador poder.

Si bien es cierto, la transformación de Juugo era algo impresionante, Tsunade sabía que el ser que se hallaba ante ella distaba mucho de sur un verdadero monstruo, puesto que después de lidiar con Orochimaru, Obito y Madara, pocos seres en el universo podrían ser calificados como monstruos.

Por su parte Juugo trataba de mantener la calma para no atacar a la sanin, pero se notaba a leguas que estaba luchando una batalla por demás perdida hasta que finalmente un muy enajenado Juugo se lanzó a toda velocidad contra la recién depuesta Hokage de la aldea, quien estaba más que lista para darle una buena tunda.

El combate duro menos de quince segundos antes de que Juugo perdiera la consciencia, pues la sanin sabiendo de antemano lo que podía ocurrir tenía preparado un poderoso ninjutsu médico que dejo Juugo tendido en el suelo de un solo impacto.

- ¿Tienen lo necesario? – pregunto la sanin con calma.

- Hai Tsunade-sama. – respondió uno de los técnicos en la sala contigua.

- Entonces ¿A qué esperan para entrar y poner al paciente de vuelta en la camilla? – les reclamo en tono airado la rubia.

Algunas horas más tarde Juugo despertó, obviamente su transformación le había pasado la factura del caso pues su cuerpo se había reducido al tamaño de un niño de diez años.

- Por favor Tsunade-sama dígame que no lastime a nadie. – pregunto Juugo bastante nervioso.

- Descuida Juugo, todo está bien, tu transformación es algo sorprendente y la verdad es que si no fuera porque tú mismo reprimes la totalidad de tu potencial, podrías convertirte en una fuerza destructiva sin precedentes. – dijo la kunoichi mientras revisaba los reportes de la prueba.

- Es por eso que Orochimaru uso mi sangre para crear el sello maldito, pero eso nunca será algo de lo que me pueda sentir orgulloso. – dijo Juugo evitando la mirada de la sanin.

- Tranquilo Juugo, recuerda siempre que tú no eres un monstruo, Orochimaru en cambio sí que lo es. – dijo la sanin mientras se acercaba a Juugo.

- Dígame ¿Qué descubrió sobre mi transformación? – pregunto el peli naranja algo ansioso.

- Pues bien, para serte sincera, los resultados de esta prueba fueron más que concluyentes, algo poco común en los exámenes clínicos, pero creo que puedo ayudarte a solucionar tu problema para siempre y no sólo eso, gracias al tratamiento que tengo en mente podrás liberar todo tu potencial sin riesgo de perder el control, pero el tratamiento será largo y en ocasiones muy tedioso, estimo que por lo menos tardaremos año y medio para lograr tener la solución definitiva a tu problema. – dijo la sanin sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué sonríe Tsunade-sama? – pregunto Juugo confundido

- Por dos razones, la primera de ellas es porque tengo la posibilidad de ayudarte y la segunda es porque una vez más me llame a mí misma Godaime Hokage. – dijo la rubia mientras agradecía mentalmente a Naruto por convencerla de volver a la aldea.

- Disculpe Tsunade-sama, pero podría decirme en que va a consistir el tratamiento. – añadió Juugo mientras se sentaba en la camilla.

- Sencillo, necesito diseñar una droga que te permita controlar el nivel de adrenalina en tu sangre. Verás cuando te transformas tu nivel de adrenalina se multiplica unas diez o quince veces por lo que tus instintos salvajes afloran de forma descontrolada permitiéndote liberar una gran cantidad de fuerza y agresividad que es poco común en ti, por lo que tu cerebro trata de resistirse a dicho cambio, si logramos controlar la adrenalina, no sólo vamos a controlar tus cambios de personalidad sino que también vas a poder explotar todo tu potencial.

Catorce meses y medio después Juugo terminaba su tratamiento para luego ser nombrado Jounin de élite de Konoha a solicitud de la propia Tsunade y asignado a la seguridad del clan Uchiha.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Una vida normal, eso es imposible para un shinobi, nosotros sólo somos armas, instrumentos usados para el beneplácito de los clientes, los kages y los propios señores feudales. – dijo Kenyo mientras se preparaba para lanzar su ataque final.

- Eso no es cierto y pienso demostrártelo justo en este instante. – dijo Juugo mientras flexionaba ligeramente sus piernas.

- Este será mi ataque final, pero te aseguro que si logras sobrevivir reconoceré mi derrota y te dejaré tomar mí vida. – dijo el shinobi de negro mientras daba un enorme salto hacia atrás al tiempo que desenfundaba dos espadas que llevaba en la espalda, mientras Juugo agitaba levemente sus alas. – Kuroi Raisō: Ikazuchi no Utage (Relámpago Funerario: Festín de Rayos negros). – dijo Kenyo mientras entre sus espadas se formaba un arco voltaico el cual libero un centenar de rayos negros contra Juugo.

Tan pronto Kenyo completo su jutsu, Juugo emprendió un veloz vuelo hacia él esquivando cada una de las mortales descargas con una destreza sin igual ante la sorpresa de Kenyo, quien en vano intento incrementar el número de descargas, segundos antes de que Juugo llegará hasta él y lo derribara del árbol con un fuerte golpe en el abdomen.

- ¡Vamos acaba conmigo! – dijo el shinobi de negro mientras intentaba reponerse del violento impacto.

- No, no lo haré, no soy un asesino, pero me aseguraré de que no participes más en este combate. – dijo Juugo mientras del dorso de cada una de sus garras emergían una filosa aguja de color marrón, las mismas que inserto en los hombros de su rival.

- Acabo de extraer todas tus reservas de chakra, te tomará un par de días poder generar el suficiente chakra como para realizar cualquier clase de Jutsu. – dijo Juugo mientras revertía su transformación, al tiempo que su rival perdía la consciencia.

- ¡Cuidado Juugo! – grito una voz femenina un tanto infantil mientras dos kunais impactaban contra un par de shurikens lanzados contra el peli naranja.

- Gracias Karin. – dijo Juugo al ver aparecer a la Uzumaki a su lado.

- De nada, pero ten cuidado por favor, estamos en medio de una invasión ¿Sabes? – dijo la peli roja mientras le sonreía amablemente.

- Maldición, el Shinigami relámpago ha caído y por si fuera poco ahora ese monstruo tiene ayuda, yo me largo. - dijo uno de los atacantes de Juugo mientras iniciaba la retirada.

- ¡Vuelve cobarde! – grito un segundo atacante, mientras asumía su posición de combate.

- ¿Es en serio? – dijo la peli roja, mientras miraba a su adversario concierta malicia, mientras evaluaba el nivel de pelea de su oponente, quién a duras penas sería calificado como un criminal de rango B. – si este sujeto no pudo con mi amigo ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú sí?

- Oye Rayguro, espérame. – dijo el sujeto cayendo en cuenta de su desventaja antes de iniciar la huida.

- Gracias Karin, pero creo que si no fuera por ti ahora estaría muerto, ya casi no tengo fuerzas para luchar, me va a tomar algunos minutos recuperarme. – le dijo en voz baja a su antigua compañera.

- Eso lo sé, pero ellos no, ahora descansa mientras yo monto guardia, tan pronto estés listo vamos a buscar a ese tonto de Suigetsu. – dijo la kunoichi sonriendo.

Mientras Juugo se recostaba en un roble cercano, uno de los hombres del Ranmakyukage recorría los pasillos del hospital general de Konoha.

- ¡Shizune-chan! ¿Dónde estás? He venido por ti mi amor. – decía el hombre en un tono un tanto meloso, mientras cuatro Jounins de elite lo observaban desde las sombras esperando el momento oportuno para acabar con el invasor. – ¡Vamos mi amor sal a jugar!

Tras algunos minutos de deambular por los pasillos del primer piso del hospital sin encontrar a nadie, el sujeto regreso al lobby del hospital visiblemente molesto por no encontrar a la persona que buscaba y cuando se preparaba para abandonar el hospital, cuatro gruesas cadena envolvieron su cuerpo dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado mientras los Jounins de Konoha emergían de las sombras.

- Será mejor que te rindas o de lo contrario tendremos que matarte. – dijo uno de los Jounin que aparentemente pertenecería al clan Nara.

- Que divertidos son los shinobis de Konoha los últimos tres que me encontré dijeron lo mismo y uno de ellos era a penas un genin, ahora deben estar retorciéndose de dolor hasta la locura. - dijo el sujeto sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras empezaba fusionarse con el suelo.

- Pero ¡¿Qué demonios?! – dijo otro de los Jounin mientras su presa se escurría entre sus manos.

- Manténganse alerta, nuestras órdenes son proteger este lugar y a quienes se encuentran aquí. – dijo el tercero de los defensores de Konoha mientras liberaba su jutsu.

- No debe haber ido muy lejos. – dijo el cuarto defensor.

- ¡En serio que sois idiotas! – dijo una voz masculina que parecía no tener un punto de origen definido.

- ¿Por qué no das la cara cobarde? – dijo el Nara mientras se preparaba para usar su jutsu represor.

- Si eso queréis. – dijo el hombre mientras su rostro aparecía en todas las paredes de la habitación.

- Genjutsu, rápido Hashiro contrarréstalo. – dijo el tercer guardián del hospital.

- De inmediato. – respondió el aludido mientras hacía el sello del carnero.

- ¿En serio piensan que es un genjutsu? Sí que son tontos, bueno ya es hora de ponerle fin a este jueguito. – dijo el shinobi de negro, mientras varias decenas de senbons emergían del suelo impactando en diversas partes del cuerpo de los defensores del hospital.

- Rápido Hashiro o estamos muertos. – dijo el Nara bastante nervioso.

- Ninpou: Jigoku-no-hisan (Agonía infernal). – dijo el hombre de negro mientras los cuatro shinobis de Konoha caían al suelo gritando y retorciéndose de dolor, mientras el reía maniacamente. - ¡Vamos griten como los cerdos que son, retuérzanse de dolor y lloren por una muerte rápida que no llegara! ¡Vamos sufran y sigan sufriendo hasta que sus lamentos me resulten aburridos y decida acabar con sus patéticas existencias! – dijo el hombre mientras se regocijaba con el dolor de sus adversarios. – Y sólo para que vean lo piadoso que soy. – dijo el sujeto mientras emergía del suelo tal cual se desvaneció. – Ninpou: Shukketsu Kega (Heridas Sangrantes) – dijo el hombre de negro mientras la piel de los shinobis de Konoha empezaba a abrirse en distintos puntos mientras ellos sangraban profusamente.

El dantesco espectáculo que estaba ocurriendo en el lobby del hospital fue interrumpido por los pasos lentos y parsimoniosos de una anciana que iba toda vestida blanco.

- Jovencitos les agradeceré que dejen de armar tanto escándalo, estamos en un hospital ¿Saben? - dijo la anciana con voz amable mientras observaba el siniestro espectáculo sin siquiera inmutarse.

- Yukino-sama, hulla este sujeto está loco. – dijo uno de los shinobis de Konoha reuniendo la poca cordura que aún le quedaba en el cuerpo.

- Tonterías, sólo es un poco escandaloso, pero ustedes en cambio sí que se ven muy mal, déjenme ayudarlos. Ninpou: Saisei no Mōfu (Manto de Regeneración). – dijo la anciana mientras un aura azul cubría el cuerpo de los shinobis de la hoja quienes cayeron en un apacible sueño al tiempo que sus heridas empezaron a sanar.

- ¿Cómo te atreves vejestorio? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que me haz privado de mi diversión? Ahora tendré que despertarlos para poder escuchar sus gritos. – dijo el shinobi de negro.

- Me temo que eso no será posible están bajo los efectos de mi ninjutsu regenerativo pasaran varios minutos e incluso quizá horas para que despierten totalmente recuperados de sus heridas, todo depende de la cantidad de daño que tengan acumulado. – dijo la anciana sonriendo.

- Entonces simplemente los mataré y luego acabaré contigo, pero antes te obligaré a decirme dónde está mi querida Shizune-chan, ella es mi novia ¿Sabes? – dijo el hombre de negro mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

- Así que tú eres el novio de Shizune-chan, me alegro por ti, siempre pensé que ella no tenía ningún pretendiente, me alegro por ustedes, pero aun así no puedo permitirte que lastimes a mis pacientes. – dijo la anciana ante la mirada confusa de su interlocutor.

- Vieja loca ¿Cómo piensas impedir que los mate? – dijo el hombre algo divertido mientras empezaba a soltar una tremenda carcajada.

- Muchachito, por favor guarda silencio esto es un hospital, si no bajas el tono de tu voz me veré obligado a cerrarte pedirte que te retires de aquí, tus risotadas están incomodando a mis pacientes. - dijo Yukino un tanto más seria.

- Si yo fuera tuera tú me preocuparía menos por mis pacientes, quienes están por morir por cierto, y más por mi propia vida. – dijo el hombre mientras miraba a la anciana con un salvajismo poco común en un ser humano.

- Preocuparme por mí, bueno muchas gracias, pero eso no es necesario, gozo de una excelente salud sabes. – dijo la anciana con calma.

- No por mucho vieja loca. – dijo el hombre mientras hacía una secuencia de sellos y gritaba a todo pulmón. – Ninpou: Senbon no ame (lluvia de senbon)

- Ese jutsu es bueno yo también lo conozco ¿Acaso eres médico? – dijo la anciana mientras empleaba el mismo jutsu que su adversario.

Mientras ambos jutsus colisionaban, neutralizándose entre sí el invasor observaba desconcertado a su adversario quien parecía no darse por enterada del peligro que corría.

- Sí que estás loca vieja, eso es muy divertido. – dijo el hombre mientras empezaba a reír escandalosamente.

- Muchachito ya te dije que guardes silencio, me estás colmando la paciencia y eso no es nada fácil. – dijo la anciana mientras cruzaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

- No te preocupes esto acabará pronto. – dijo el hombre mientras repetía su estrategia de desaparecer en medio del suelo del salón. – Ninpou: Dansu no Marionetto (Danza de marioneta). – dijo el sujeto de negro mientras cuatro senbons se clavaban en cada una de las articulaciones de Yukino, quien perdió el control de su cuerpo el cual empezó a moverse en forma antinatural mientras sus viejos huesos empezaban a crujir.

- Suéltame chiquillo malcriado. – dijo la anciana antes de soltar un lamento agónico.

- Claro que no vejestorio, ahora muere. – dijo el hombre mientras aparecía en medio de la habitación y descuartizaba a Yukino con un solo movimiento de su mano. – Bueno mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho, pero la diversión recién empieza ahora donde estará Shizune-chan. Creo que me divertiré un poco con los pacientes y el resto del personal mientras la busco. – dijo el hombre de negro antes de reír maniacamente.

- ¡Te dije que guardaras silencio! - dijo la voz de Yukino mientras esta salía de las sombras con un rostro excesivamente serio.

- No puede ser te acabo de descuartizar. – dijo el hombre con una expresión de horro en su rostro.

- Al parecer me excedí con el genjutsu, los jóvenes de hoy en día no aguantan nada, en fin vas a guardar silencio o tendré que ponerme seria. – dijo Yukino mientras liberaba su genjutsu y el hombre de negro noto que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por varias decenas agujas senbon.

- ¡No es posible! ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú? – grito el hombre, mientras Yukino lo miraba con suma desaprobación.

- Te lo advertí Ninpou: Zengofukaku (Catalepsia). – dijo Yukino mientras su adversario caía al suelo en un estado de muerte aparente. – En el hospital todos debemos guardar silencio por el bienestar de los pacientes. – añadió Yukino mientras se acercaba al micrófono de la recepción. – Enfermera Nara, por favor envié cinco camillas al lobby del hospital tenemos cinco personas que requieren de tratamiento y descanso, pero tengan cuidado con el cataléptico, no lo vayan a enviar a la morgue, yo me encargaré de atenderlo cuando termine todo este alboroto de la invasión.


	59. Chapter 59: Fantasma y Rompecorazones

Saludos cordiales:

Amigos míos aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta semana el cual promete más de un sobresalto. (Inner: El presente capítulo trae algunas escenas violentas así que se recomienda discreción y que notarden mucho en leerlo XD) Oye, si sigues así nuestros amigos vana a pensar que eres un sádico. (Inner: Sádico yo? Eso nunca es sólo que siempre disfruto de una buena pelea, mientras más fuerte mucho mejor) Sin comentarios ¬¬.

Bueno amigos, no les quitamos más tiempo, esperamos que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

El Fantasma y el Rompe Corazones

Mientras Hikari se desplazaba por la aldea observando las distintas peleas entre los shinobis de la hoja y las fuerzas invasoras iba prestando mucha atención a los resultados de cada combate interviniendo sólo cuando las fuerzas de defensa estaban al borde de la derrota.

- Gracias Hikari-sama. – dijo un shinobi de la hoja mientras veía los cuerpos inertes de sus adversarios caer ante la poderosa espada de la guerrera.

- No tienes porque guapo, ahora levántate y reúnete con tu unidad. – dijo la castaña mientras se preparaba para reiniciar su camino. – Bueno chico debo irme, pero antes te dejo esto para la buena fortuna. - dijo la mujer plantando un apasionado beso en los labios del shinobi de la hoja.

Tras un par de minutos de correr a través de calles en estado calamitoso, Hikari finalmente llegó a las proximidades de la Villa Uchiha, en donde encontró a Chouza Akemicihi sosteniendo un duro combate contra un rival invisible.

- ¿Chouza-san se encuentra bien? – pregunto la recién llegada.

- Cuidado Hikari-san, este sujeto puede atacar desde cualquier dirección. – dio el aludido mientras Hikari desenfundaba su espada para bloquear el ataque de un arma que flotaba en el aire.

- Descuida Chouza-san, un ataque como ese no sería capaz de alcanzarme ni en un millón de años. – dijo Hikari mientras se acercaba al Akemichi.

- Así que una espada es muy poca cosa para ti, pues veamos cómo te va contra diez de ellas. – dijo una voz incorpórea.

- Chouza-sana será mejor que se vaya de aquí, puesto que pienso ponerme seria desde un inicio, no soporto ver como un gusano mansilla el honor de una espada y mucho menos de diez, así que es muy probable que deje este lugar convertido en escombros. – dijo la castaña mientras giraba su espada como defendiéndose de un enemigo invisible.

- No pienso hacerlo, Konoha es mi hogar y debo defenderlo, lo hago por mi familia y en memoria de mis mejores amigos que dieron sus vidas en la guerra para que muchos otros puedan vivir en paz. – dijo Chouza mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas a consecuencias de sus heridas.

- Gordito, entiende que si permaneces aquí sólo me vas a estorbar, así que por favor sal de este lugar o no respondo de mis actos. – dijo Hikari mientras cambiaba su posición de combate.

- Está bien, te lo encargo. – dijo el shinobi mientras iniciaba su retirada.

Basto que Chouza diera tres pasos en dirección contraria para que Hikari lanzara un violento ataque que pasó a escasos milímetros de su espalda, el cual hizo trastabillar al Akemichi al tiempo que los restos de una gran espada europea cayeran justo a los pies del shinobi.

- Gracias Hikari-san. – dijo el shinobi al percatarse de lo ocurrido.

- ¿Sigues aquí bola de grasa? Lárgate de una vez o te partiré en dos a ti también y sería una lástima desperdiciar a un sujeto tan guapo. – dijo la castaña sonriendo ladinamente mientras asumía una posición defensiva con su espada ligeramente inclinada sobre su cabeza al tiempo que apoyaba todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pierna izquierda dejando su pierna derecha totalmente estirada formando un ángulo de treinta y cinco grados con el suelo.

- Suerte. - dijo Chouza antes de iniciar la retirada.

- Largo guapo. – dijo la maestra de espadas antes de que sus expresión se endureciera por completo. – Muy bien insecto ¿Sales de tu agujero o acaso tengo que dejar todo este lugar en ruinas para encontrarte? – dijo la poderosa guerrera mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- Que linda, cree que sobrevivirá lo suficiente para ver el rostro de uno de los tres fantasmas, muy bien ya que te sientes tan segura de ti misma voy a ir a con todo esta vez, lástima que no va a quedar suficiente de ti como para hacerte un funeral. – dijo una voz incorpórea que parecía provenir de ninguna parte.

Tan pronto su adversario guardo silencio Hikari inhalo profundamente y afirmó el agarre sobre su katana, mientras parecía esperar en total calma a que su adversario hiciera su movimiento.

- Estilo Nemuri no Ryū: Mikazuku no Katto (Dragón Durmiente: Corte de Luna Nueva). - dijo Hikari mientras hacía un gran movimiento circular con su espada, creando una gran onda sónica que neutralizó completamente el ataque de su rival.

- Imposible nadie había podido detener mi golpe de veinticinco espadas ¿Qué clase de demonio eres tú? – pregunto sorprendido el misterioso atacante.

- Uno de los peores, soy descendiente del gran Musashi Miyamoto de quien aprendí el arte de la espada y la Yuki-ona (Dama de las nieves: Antiguo demonio de la mitología japonesa) de quien herede mi libido insaciable y temperamento violento. – dijo la castaña mientras su cabello empezaba a tornarse blanco como la nieve.

- No es posible, eres un hanyou (Ser mitad demonio), no puedes ser real. – dijo el hombre sumamente nervioso.

- Estoy justo frente a ti maldito cobarde, al menos dame una pelea digna, esas veinticuatro espadas que portas se avergüenzan de ti y me piden a gritos que las tome conmigo o les dé un final digno. – dijo Hikari mientras cambiaba de posición, parándose totalmente recta cogiendo su espada con ambas manos apuntando hacia el frente.

- Hanyou o no hanyou voy a matarte aquí mismo. – dijo el hombre recuperando un poco la compostura.

- Esas son las palabras de un cobarde que ve en las espadas sólo un instrumento para matar, un cobarde que se esconde en las sombras y no es capaz de respetarse a sí mismo ni mucho menos a las espadas que porta, un ser tan despreciable como tú nunca será capaz de dañarme con una espada. – dijo la poderosa maestra mientras ponía su pierna derecha adelante ligeramente inclinada.

- Hablas demasiado, mujer demonio. – dijo el hombre mientras veinticuatro espadas aparecían de la nada flotando en el aire. - ¿Sinceramente crees que las espadas tienen alma? Pues para tu información estas no son más que herramientas que en manos de alguien muy hábil se convierten en instrumentos perfectos para destazar a quien se atreva a enfrentarlo.

- Mi padre solía decir que la diferencia entre un verdadero maestro y un simple guerrero, radica en que para un guerrero la espada no era más que una herramienta con la misma utilidad que un simple martillo, en cambio para un maestro la espada era una proyección de sí mismo, un ser vivo siempre dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí para proteger a su portador de cualquier mal, es por ello que un simple guerrero no podrá derrotar a un verdadero maestro. – dijo Hikari mientras una poderosa aura asesina empezaba a emerger de ella.

- Pues bien pongamos a prueba tu teoría. – dijo el hombre mientras las veinticuatro espadas empezaban a moverse en simultaneo.

- Muy bien, pero sólo te advierto algo, cuando acabe contigo, te cortaré en tantos pedazos que no podrán volver a armarte ni en cien años. – dijo Hikari mientras se preparaba para atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

- Ninpou: Uzumaki no Katto (Corte del remolino) – dijo el misterioso hombre mientras las veinticuatro espadas empezaban a lanzar violentos ataques en todas las direcciones posibles.

- Descuiden nobles espadas, llegó el día de su liberación Estilo Miyamoto: Itsutsu Yubiwa Eienno (Cinco Anillos Eternos). – dijo Hikari mientras corría hacia el gran tornado de acero cortando todo a su paso.

Algunos segundos más tarde, toda la calle estaba en ruinas y llena de restos de espadas finamente cortadas.

- Muy bien gusano sales o voy por ti. – dijo Hikari mientras sostenía su espada sobre su cabeza lista para lanzar un enorme golpe.

- Está bien, me impresionaste mujer demonio, pero el tiempo de jugar se acabó. – dijo el shinobi emergiendo de entre las sombras. – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve que combatir directamente con un enemigo, pero ciertamente eres una presa digna. – dijo el hombre mientras desenfundaba dos enormes katanas.

- ¿Katanas? ¿Acaso tú eras un samurái? – pregunto Hikari

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – dijo el hombre mientras empezaba a infundir chakra a sus espadas.

- Tienes razón, mejor terminemos esto de una vez que el sólo ver tu rostro me da náuseas.

Tan pronto Hikari termino de pronunciar aquella frase ambos rivales se lanzaron el uno contra el otro a gran velocidad, fue sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que Hikari enfundara su espada y su cabello retomara su tono castaño claro, mientras su rival caía al suelo en medio de un inmenso charco de sangre con ambas espadas rotas.

- Te lo advertí, un guerrero nunca vencerá a un maestro y eso se debe a que cuando la espada del guerrero se encuentra con la espada del maestro, la espada del guerrero siempre se romperá, pues no tiene la voluntad suficiente para proteger a su esgrimidor frente a la fuerza combinada del maestro y su espada. – dijo Hikari mientras miraba a su alrededor y evaluaba los daños causados a la calle y a una de las paredes de la mansión Uchiha cuya restauración había concluido hace muy poco. – Bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya antes de que se aparezca el ojitos y me culpe por todos los daños causados a su casa, aunque pensándolo bien creo que con un poco de pintura quedará exactamente como antes. - dijo Hikari mientras una sección del muro se desplomaba por su propio peso, al tiempo que la castaña sonreía inocentemente. – Bueno está bien, quizá con mucha pintura. – añadió la maestra de espadas antes de reiniciar su camino.

Mientras el cuerpo del rival de Hikari se empezaba a fraccionar en cientos de pedazos, en un lugar no muy lejos de allí, un shinobi de la aldea estaba siendo atendido por el personal médico en una instalación secreta.

- Rápido enfermera lo perdemos, llame a la doctora Haruno o a la doctora Shizune. – dijo el médico a cargo del quirófano.

- Está bien. - dijo la enfermera mientras abandonaba la habitación

- Jejeje, pensé que nunca se iría. – dijo de pronto el paciente mientras enterraba su mano en el pecho del médico y le arrancaba el corazón. – así que aquí se escondían los médicos y pensar que uno de los tres fantasmas fue al hospital para nada. – dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y revertía su henge.

Cuando la enfermera regresó al quirófano en compañía de Sakura y Shizune encontró un espectáculo por lo demás dantesco, el lugar se había convertido en un verdadero baño de sangre.

- Bienvenidas a mi utopía doctoras, espero les agrade como redecoré el lugar, como pueden ver he asesinado a dos enfermeros, tres médicos y cuatro guardias, todo esto en tan apenas quince minutos, es un nuevo record incluso para mí.

- Sakura sal de aquí, yo conozco a este sujeto, lo llaman el rompe corazones es un asesino de rango S que se especializa en arrancarle el corazón a sus víctimas y luego apuñalarlo frente a ellas. – dijo Shizune mientras la enfermera que los acompañaba se desplomó a causa de la impresión.

- Shizune-san no puedo dejarte sola contra ese sujeto. – dijo la peli rosa mientras hacía el sello del carnero.

- Vaya que suerte una embarazada, esto es el sueño de cualquier asesino segar dos vidas con un solo golpe, que feliz soy. – dijo el hombre de negro mientras descubría su rostro y mostraba una macabra sonrisa.

- Eso lo veremos, kage bunshin no jutsu. – dijo la peli rosa antes de hacer una segunda serie de sellos. – bueno ya sabes que hacer, sólo vete a un lugar seguro hasta que te llame. – añadió Sakura mientras su vientre se volvía liso como una tabla.

- Está bien, pero no mueras de lo contrario todo esto será en vano y no olvides lo que dijo Yukino sensei sobre este jutsu. – dijo el clon mientras su vientre empezaba a abultarse.

- Lo sé ahora largo y cuida a mi pequeña princesa. – dijo la Haruno mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

- ¿Sakura estás segura de esto? – pregunto Shizune mientras se preparaba para la batalla.

- Claro que sí Shizune-sempai pero no perdamos tiempo, recuerda que sólo tenemos treinta minutos antes de que el jutsu de transferencia empiece a fallar.

- Lo sé así que démonos prisa. – dijo Shizune mientras hacía una secuencia de sellos.

- Al fin terminaron con la perorata, ahora díganme ¿Quién quiere morir primero? – dijo el hombre mientras sus manos empezaban a emitir un extraño resplandor carmesí.

- Ya que tantos deseos tienes de pelear, veamos cómo manejas esto. Ninpou: Dokugiri (Niebla Venenosa) – dijo Shizune mientras un torrente de vapor violeta empezaba emerger de su boca.

- ¿Veneno? Que original. Ninpou: Kaze no Utakata (Burbuja de Aire). – dijo el shinobi mientras completaba una secuencia de tres sellos.

- Ninpou: Senbon no ame (lluvia de senbon). – dijo la peli rosa mientras varias decenas de senbon atravesaban el cuerpo de su rival sin causar daño.

- Vamos querida si eso es lo mejor que tienes esta pelea no será divertida. – dijo el hombre mientras aparecía entre las dos kunoichis al tiempo que enterraba sus manos en el torso de ambas mujeres sonriendo triunfalmente.

- ¿En serio creíste que sería tan fácil? – dijo Shizune mientras los cuerpos de las kunoichis eran reemplazados por dos enormes troncos de madera y la morena aparecía en el otro extremo de la habitación liberando sus ballestas de muñeca.

- En realidad esperaba que no fueran tan aburridos como los otros dos. – dijo el hombre mientras miraba maliciosamente el cuerpo de la enfermera que yacía inconsciente a sus pies.

- Si yo fuera tu no me distraería cuando lucho contra dos adversarios en simultáneo. - dijo la peli rosa mientras aparecía al lado de su rival e intentaba patearlo.

- Maldición, ustedes si que son cosa seria chicas. - dijo el hombre mientras bloqueaba la patada de Sakura con ambos brazos.

Tan pronto la pierna de Sakura impacto con los antebrazos de su rival, este salió despedido por los aires, hasta impactar sobre parte del equipo médico destruyéndolo por completo.

- Demonios, si no es por mi armadura me partes los brazos chica, que fuerza tan bestial tienes, me compadezco de tu marido. – dijo el hombre mientras se incorporaba con dificultad.

- Pues espero que tu preciosa armadura también pueda protegerte de esto. – dijo Shizune mientras descargaba un ráfaga de saetas sobre su rival quien a duras penas logró esquivar la mitad de los disparos mientras que las saetas restantes se quedaron atrapadas en su fina cota de mallas, la cual empezó a deshacerse.

- Si serás idiota. – dijo el hombre visiblemente enfadado, sabes cuánto me costó esa armadura para que tu la destruyas con tus flechas ácidas.

- Es una lástima que tu preciosa armadura no pueda protegerte de esto ¡Cha! – grito Sakura mientras lanzaba otro potente golpe contra su adversario, quien esta vez optó por esquivar a su rival.

- ¿Maldición acaso tratas de matarme chica? – dijo el hombre mientras se tiraba de espaldas al suelo para evitar el ataque de la peli rosa, el cual impacto de lleno en una pared demoliéndola casi por completo.

Mientras Sakura giraba sobre sus talones para encarar nuevamente a su rival, este ya se había reincorporado y se preparaba para atacarla.

- Sakura cuidado, va por tu corazón. - dijo Shizune mientras daba un gran salto hacia su rival y le lanzaba seis bisturís.

- Eres una tremenda bocona chica. – dijo el hombre mientras daba un gran salto hacia atrás para esquivar los filosos bisturís.

- Gracias Shizune-san. – dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a respirar de forma agitada.

- No hay porque, pero creo que es mejor que dejes todo en mis manos a partir de este punto, tu debes descansar ahora. – dijo Shizune.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, aún puedo mantener el jutsu. – dijo Sakura mientras se llevaba la mano a su pecho.

- Así que ya estás cansada chica, bueno entonces esto lo hará más fácil para mí. – dijo el hombre mientras se comía una píldora de súper soldado.

- Demonios y ahora ¿Qué se trae entre manos? – dijo Sakura algo preocupada.

- Entre manos, aun nada, pero muy pronto tendré dos corazones chica. – respondió el hombre sonriendo mientras corría a toda velocidad contra Shizune quién intentó cortarle el paso a su rival con otra ráfaga de sus ballestas.

Sin embargo, pese a los esfuerzos de Shizune, el shinobi de negro parecía no refrenar su paso, acercándose cada vez más a Shizune.

- Tu corazón es mío, chica. – dijo el hombre mientras cuatro de las saetas de Shizune se enterraban en el pecho de su rival, el cual estalló en una nube de polvo cegando por completo a la morena, mientras que la mano del shinobi de negro se acercaba peligrosamente a su pecho sólo para ser bloqueada por la de Sakura.

- Ninpou Shinkei-no-Seisha (Descarga Neural) – dijo la kunoichi mientras una poderosa descarga recorría el brazo de su rival dejándolo completamente paralizado.

- ¡Arghhhh! – grito el hombre mientras saltaba hacia atrás. – Mejor aquí corrió que aquí quedo. – dijo el Shinobi de negro mientras salía del quirófano como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡Rápido que no escape! – dijo Shizune mientras ella se preparaba para salir en persecución de su rival, al tiempo que Sakura caía al suelo totalmente exhausta.

- No lo dejes escapar Shizune-san yo estaré bien, sólo debo revertir la transferencia de matriz y descansar. – dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a hacer una complicada secuencia de sellos.

- Está bien Sakura, pero prométeme que te quedarás aquí hasta que vuelva. – dijo Shizune mientras se acercaba a la puerta del quirófano, sólo para ver como el cuerpo sin vida de su rival era lanzado nuevamente dentro de la habitación seguido por Temari.

- Temari ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Shizune a modo de reclamó

- Salvando vuestras vidas, sólo estoy herida no muerta así que todavía puedo luchar y este abanico no es tan pesado como el otro. – dijo la esposa de Shikamaru mientras se extendía un pequeño abanico de mano.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ocurriendo? – dijo Sakura a duras penas mientras su vientre recuperaba las dimensiones propias de su embarazo.

- Lo deduje, pues tu kage bunshin se estaba volviendo inestable. – dijo la rubia mientras ella y Shizune ayudaban a Sakura a recostarse en la camilla.

- Gracias. – dijo Sakura antes de perder la consciencia.

- ¡Sakura! – grito Temari.

- Tranquila, ella está bien y aparentemente la bebé también. – dijo Shizune mientras palpaba el vientre de Sakura con sus manos llenas de chakra.

- Que alegría oír eso, pero ese jutsu casi la mata. – dijo Temari en tono reprobatorio.

- No digas esas cosas que gracias a ese jutsu tanto ella como su hija están a salvo, además te aseguro que Hirameshi-san no se lo hubiera enseñado si no creyera que puede manejarlo. – dijo Shizune mientras terminaba de comprobar los signos vitales de Sakura.

Mientras Shizune terminaba de comprobar los signos vitales de su kuohai, en las afueras de la central de inteligencia Anko y Gai libraban un duro combate contra los soldados del Ranmakyukage quienes parecían tener órdenes expresas de capturar o el edificio sin importar el costo. (Nota del autor.- Desconozco el significado exacto de esta palabra, pero está directamente relacionado con el uso de la palabra sempai que hace referencia a un estudiante o compañero con mayor antigüedad, la cual asumo que todos los aquí presentes conocemos muy bien, el kuohai vendría a ser como el estudiante nuevo o de menor rango, entendiendo el rango como lo ven la mayoría de culturas orientales privilegiando al estudiante que llegó antes)

- Anko-san no sé cuánto tiempo más podamos soportar esto, digo ya hemos acabado con al menos treinta de ellos y siguen llegando. – dijo Gai mientras se cargaba a otro de sus rivales.

- Tenemos que resistir Gai, ese chico Nara fue bastante explícito al señalar que este lugar no debe caer en manos del enemigo y sin Ibiki-san aquí nos corresponde a nosotros protegerlo. – dijo la kunoichi mientras liberaba una decena de serpientes contra otro de sus rivales.

- Anko-san, Cejotas-sensei, déjenme el resto a mí, busquen refugio dentro del centro y recuperen fuerzas. – dijo el Hokage haciendo acto de presencia en el campo de batalla.

- Hai Hokage-sama. - dijo Anko antes de iniciar una retirada táctica.

- Está bien Naruto, te lo encargo y dile a Kakashi que ya tengo al menos treinta y que el perdedor deberá dar cincuenta vueltas alrededor de la aldea. – dijo el maestro de Lee antes de obedecer la orden del Hokage.

- ¡Miren es Rokudaime! ¡Está sólo, mátenlo! - gritó uno de los secuaces del Ranmakyukage mientras lanzaba un kunai hacia Naruto.

- Están a un millón de años Doton: Taju Doryūheki (Barrera de Tierra). – dijo el rubio creando una gruesa pared de tierra entre él y el kunai.

- No te hagas el chulo con nosotros porque te va a ir mal niñato. – dijo uno de los hombres del Ranmakyukage antes de que una violenta serie de explosiones causaran un tremendo estrago entre sus filas sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- ¿Pero qué rayos fue eso? – dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor para buscar al causante de la conmoción.

- Hokage-sama, mi nombre código es Setsuna, pertenezco a raíz, mis compañeros y yo nos encargaremos de proteger este lugar con nuestras vidas, le aseguro que nadie atravesará estas puertas mientras raíz este aquí para defenderlas. – dijo una anbu que llevaba puesto el nuevo uniforme de raíz mientras varios de sus compañeros empezaban a asesinar a las fuerzas invasoras a una velocidad impresionante.

- Ya veo porque ustedes siempre serán la sombra de Konoha, bueno te lo encargo, pues me necesitan en otro lado. – dijo el rubio mientras abandonaba el lugar a toda velocidad.

- No se preocupe protegeremos a Konoha y a Sai-sama con nuestras vidas. – dijo la mujer mientras tomaba una posición alta para dirigir a sus compañeros.


	60. Chapter 60: El legado de Sandaime

Amigos míos:

Publico este capítulo por adelantado debido al horrible manga de esta semana, esta bien la reunión del equipo 7 estuvo genial, la actuación de los Hokages, verdaderamente inigualable, pero lo de Sakura fue simplementente, argghhhh. (Inner: Por primera vez en varios días estoy de acuerdo contigo y pienso callarme porque si sigo hablando voy a decir alguna idiotez)

Bueno sin más que decir, los dejamos con el segundo capítulo de esta semana sólo para descansar un poco del impacto visual del manga de hoy... (T_T)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

El legado de Sandaime

En otro sector de la aldea Lee y un grupo de Chunins perseguían a un grupo de invasores quienes intentaban escapar de las fuerzas defensoras de la aldea.

- Ya casi los tenemos, no podemos dejar que escapen. – dijo uno de los defensores mientras aceleraba el paso.

- Espera no rompas la formación. – le grito Lee a su impetuoso compañero.

- Pero, si no nos apresuramos escaparán. – replicó el aludido.

- Está bien, todos aprieten el paso. – dijo Lee mientras aumentaba un poco su velocidad.

Luego de algunos segundos de persecución, los hombres del Ranmakyukage detuvieron su marcha y se volvieron para mirar a los shinobis de la hoja con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Ahora mueran Konoha. – dijo uno de los hombres del Ranmakyukage que parecía ser el líder del grupo en retirada.

Tan pronto el shinobi de negro terminó de pronunciar esas palabras una red de alambres cortantes se levantó justo alrededor de los hombres de Konoha despedazando a uno de ellos e hiriendo gravemente a otros dos, sólo Lee logró esquivar el ataque inicial, pero ahora se encontraba en una tremenda desventaja, pues alrededor de él aparecieron otros quince invasores que sumados a los cinco que estaban persiguiendo lo ponían en una situación de veinte contra uno.

- Lee-san vete, nosotros ganaremos algo de tiempo para ti. – dijo uno de los heridos mientras se incorporaba a duras penas.

- De eso nada, la fuerza de Konoha está en su unión, así que de ningún modo pienso abandonarlos. – dijo el hombre del traje verde mientras se paraba al lado de sus compañeros.

- Eso es lo que me gusta de su aldea, son todos unos idiotas y prefieren morir juntos que salvar su vida. – dijo el líder de los invasores mientras levantaba ambas manos sonriendo sádicamente. – ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Siguen vivos? – dijo el hombre sorprendido antes de darse cuenta que los hilos cortantes que sostenía segundos antes habían sido cortados por un jutsu de viento.

- Sorprendido cretino, pues bien te diré una cosa o dos sobre Konoha, todos los que aquí vivimos somos los legítimos herederos de la voluntad del fuego y nuestra fuerza crece de forma exponencial cada vez que luchamos juntos. Yo soy un shinobi del clan Sarutobi bautizado en honor de esta gran aldea a la cual tu insultas con tu presencia, soy Konohamaru de Konoha y estoy aquí para darte una lección que jamás olvidaras. Udon, Moegi ya saben que hacer, Lee-san permíteme ayudarte con este sujeto. – dijo el Sarutobi mientras aperecía en el centro del campo de batalla en medio de un remolino de hojas.

- Será un placer Konohamaru-kun, hagamos que este infeliz sienta el verdadero poder de la primavera de nuestra juventud. – dijo Lee mientras asumía su posición de combate.

Mientras Udon creaba un domo de roca para proteger a los heridos, Moegi iniciaba realizaba una complicada secuencia de sellos manuales.

- Katón: Hibashiri (Fuego cortante), Futon: Kamikaze (Viento divino) – dijo Moegi mientras dos pequeños pero poderosos tornados de fuego aparecían entre sus adversarios forzándolos a dispersarse para evitar el ataque inicial.

- Moegi, voy a por los de la izquierda, está bien eso me deja a los de la derecha, cuídate Udon, no quiero tener que darle explicaciones a esa loca noviecita tuya. – dijo Moegi antes de guiñarle el ojo a su compañero.

- No te preocupas, sólo cuida que a Konohamaru no se le pase la mano esta vez, recuerda lo que nos dijo el jefe, nada de usar el odama Rasengan en la aldea.

- Lo sé, lo sé. – dijo la Kunoichi mientras se lanzaba a la batalla.

Como consecuencia del ataque inicial de Moegi el campo de batalla se dividió en tres áreas bien marcadas, la primera de ellas conformada por una zona boscosa en la cual Udon se encontraba luchando sólo contra siete shinobis de negro, una zona netamente urbana donde Moegi estaba empezando a causar estragos entre sus ocho rivales arrasando con todo a su paso y un pequeño claro en donde se encontraban Lee y Konohamaru contra cinco rivales, uno de los cuales parecía ser un criminal de rango S. (Nota del autor, desde este punto, la acción del presente capítulo va en simultaneo hasta que se indique lo contrario.)

-MOEGI-

- Cometieron un gran error al atacar Konoha y espero que estén listos para recibir su castigo. – dijo Moegi parada sobre el techo de una casa cercana, mientras preparaba otro de sus devastadores ataques.

- Veremos donde queda toda tu confianza cuando acabemos contigo, es más quizá con algo de suerte y si no quedas muy lastimada te convierta en una más de mis mujeres. – dijo uno de los hombres de Ranmakyukage.

- Gracias, pero paso. Katon: Honoo Bakudan (Bombardeo de Flamas). – dijo la castaña mientras una gran esfera de fuego emergía entre sus manos.

- Maldición conozco ese jutsu, mejor me largo. – dijo uno de los adversarios de Moegi mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

- Vuelve aquí no seas cobarde. - dijo otro de los adversarios de Moegi mientras creaba una pared de piedra entre él y su adversaria.

- Concéntrate o de lo contrario esta zorra acabará con nosotros. – dijo otro de los adversarios la kunoichi mientras iniciaba su propia secuencia de sellos. – Suiton: Suijinheki (Muro de Agua).

- Sepárense así no podrá impactarnos a todos. – dijo otro de los invasores mientras intentaba acercarse a Moegi siguiendo un patón de movimiento irregular.

- Tatsuo tiene razón hay que moverse. – dijo otro mientras buscaba aumentar la distancia entre él y Moegi.

Mientras dos de los rivales de Moegi decidieron confiar en ninjutsus defensivos, otros dos optaron por ampliar la distancia y prepararse para esquivar en el último minuto para luego contraatacar.

Sin embargo los tres invasores restantes, entre ellos dos mujeres decidieron acortar la distancia siguiendo patrones de desplazamiento irregular para evitar el letal jutsu, el cual cada vez se iba volviendo más fuerte hasta el momento en que la esfera de llamas que sostenía la castaña llegó a ser casi tan grande como todo su cuerpo.

Finalmente, cuando sus rivales se encontraban a penas a unos dos metros de radio de la casa en cuyo techo se encontraba parada, la kunoichi de Konoha decidió liberar todo el poder destructivo de su jutsu, desatando un verdadero infierno de dolor sobre sus rivales dos de los cuales murieron en el acto mientras que otros dos quedaron tendidos en el suelo gritando de dolor a causa de las terribles quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado que les había provocado el ataque de Moegi.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – dijo una de las dos kunoichis que logró escapar de la furia del ataque de la castaña.

- La verdad es que no lo dije, mi nombre si quieres saberlo es Amegura Moegi, la dama dragón de Konoha. – dijo la castaña mientras preparaba otro jutsu.

- Shinji reagrupémonos. – dijo la kunoichi que había hablado antes mientras su rostro empezaba a palidecer.

- Estás loca Aiko, si ella es quién dice que es, nos matará a todos tan pronto nos reagrupemos nuestra única oportunidad es atacarla rápido y con todo lo que tengamos.

- Shinji tiene razón defenderse de poco o nada ayuda contra ella. – dijo la segunda mujer que quedaba en pie, quien había logrado escapar de la furia del ataque de Moegi usando el jutsu de sustitución en el último segundo.

- Entonces que así sea.

- Que rápido entraron en pánico, les propongo algo, si ustedes se rinden, perdonaré sus vidas y los dejaré marchar. – dijo la kunoichi mientras preparaba un segundo jutsu.

- Hablas mucho chiquilla, quizá seas fuerte pero aún no has ganado. – dijo Shinji mientras se preparaba para atacar. - Suiton: Mizurappa (Cuerno de Agua).

- Eres muy lento. – dijo la castaña esquivando el ataque, el cual impacto de lleno en la casa donde ella se encontraba de pie derribando por completo su fachada.

- No te apuntaba a ti, sólo quería que trajeras tu trasero al suelo. – respondió el aludido.

- Raiton: Bakurai (Carga Profunda). – dijo Aiko mientras un poderoso relámpago impactaba sobre Moegi reduciéndola a cenizas.

- Buen trabajo Aiko, eso fue todo para esa mocosa. – dijo la segunda kunoichi.

- Silencio las dos, ella está viva, sólo juega con nosotros. ¿No es así dama dragón? – dijo Shinji.

- Que observador. – dijo Moegi desde su escondite.

- Soy del tipo sensor, no me puedes engañar tan fácilmente como a estás dos, pero el tiempo de jugar se acabó mocosa. Suiton: Suitenhōfutsu (Convergencia Agua cielo). – dijo el hombre mientras una serie de burbujas de agua empezaban a formarse de la nada.

- Vamos eso no es justo cambiar la naturaleza del campo de batalle en tu favor, eso es trampa ¿Sabes? – dijo Moegi mientras aparecía en un árbol cercano completamente ilesa.

- Hablas como si esto fuera un juego niña, me tienes harta, muérete de una maldita vez y no nos hagas perder tiempo Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Esfera del vacío) Balas de aire. – dijo la segunda mujer mientras empezaba a disparar una ráfaga de poderosas esperas de aire comprimido hacia la castaña quien las esquivo con mucha dificultad.

- Tienen razón el tiempo de jugar se acabó, no me gusta usar este jutsu, pero ya que no quieren entrar en razones será mejor que acabe con ustedes Katon: Hi no Hana (Flor de Fuego). – dijo la kunoichi de Konoha mientras daba un gran salto en el aire y lanzaba tres enormes bolas de fuego hacia sus rivales.

- Maldición, si este jutsu falla estamos muertos. Suiton: Haran Banshō (Bloqueo Tempestuoso). – dijo Shinji mientras una gran columna de agua caía del cielo bloqueando el ataque de Moegi.

El choque de ambos jutsus provocó una gran cantidad de vapor el cual redujo la visibilidad en el campo de batalla a cero.

- Gracias Shinji. – dijo Aiko mientras se acercaba a su compañero quien hacía un enorme esfuerzo sólo para poder respirar. – Maldición, Megumi, será mejor que nos larguemos, Shinji ya no puede seguir.

- Está bien pero antes tírate al suelo. – respondió la aludida.

- Estás loca no uses ese jutsu podrías matarnos a todos. – dijo Aiko mientras acataba las indicaciones de su compañera completamente aterrada.

- Valdrá la pena si mato también a esa ramera. Fūton: Shinkūha (ola del vacío). – dijo la kunoichi mientras un gran vórtice de aire empezaba a disipar el vapor al tiempo que despedazaba todos los árboles y construcciones en la zona de efecto. - Ahora sí larguémonos, estoy segura que no pudo sobrevivir a eso.

- Maldita psicópata que hay de Touja y Takeshi.

- Ya estaban muertos cuando esa perra los quemo. – dijo la interpelada mientras ella y su compañera salían del lugar con Shinji en brazos.

- Maldición, si no escondo me despedaza, bueno ya termine aquí mejor voy a ver cómo le va los chicos. – dijo Moegi mientras emergía de entre los escombros, algo golpeada pero sin heridas de consideración.

-UDON-

- No tengo el tiempo necesario para lidiar con ustedes ahora, porque mejor no se rinden y me evitan toda la molestia de tener que aporrearlos para luego arrastrar sus traseros a prisión. – dijo Udon mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

- Este mocoso cree que podrá con nosotros siete sin ayuda. Será mejor que lo pongamos en su lugar.

- Y voy primero, ustedes diviértanse con lo que quede. Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Aliento de Dragón). – dijo uno de los shinobis de negro mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de fuego de su boca.

- Porque la gente nunca entiende. – dijo Udon mientras iniciaba una corta secuencia de sellos. - Doton Kekkai: Domu Doro (Domo de tierra). – dijo el shinobi de la hoja mientras una gruesa pared de tierra se formaba a su alrededor.

- Así que el señor bocazas ahora se esconde, pues bien voy a aplastarte con tu propio domo. Doton: Retsudo Tenshin (Aguja violenta de tierra Celestial). - dijo el Shinobi mientras apuntaba hacia el domo de roca de Udon.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no dijiste que me aplastarías con mi propio domo? – dijo Udon desafiante desde el interior de su domo.

- No es posible, mi chakra, mi chakra…- dijo el hombre antes de desmayarse.

- ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mí esposo? - dijo una kunoichi que iba con el grupo del Ranmakyukage.

- Yo no le hice nada, él mismo se dañó al intentar manipular mi domo. – respondió Udon.

- Te matare con o si tu maldito domo Raijin Bakugeki (Bomba Ascendente). – gritó la mujer mientras golpeaba violentamente el domo de Udon el cual estallo en pedazos para luego regenerarse ante la estupefacta mirada de la mujer.

- Bien ya me canse de estos juegos tontos o se rinden o salgo del domo y acabo con ustedes. – dijo Udon en tono desafiante mientras la mujer caía al suelo inconsciente.

- No sé ustedes, pero yo me largo, no pienso volver a prisión. – dijo uno de los shinobis del Ranmakyukage antes de caer muerto a los pies de otro de sus compañeros.

- Bueno ¿Alguien más quiere irse? – pregunto el victimario. – Eso creí Ahora hagamos pedazos a ese mocoso.

- Mataste a tu propio camarada, eres pero que la basura, definitivamente no pienso contenerme más voy a acabar con ustedes ahora. – dijo Udon mientras emergía del domo cubierto por una armadura de roca. - Doton: Dosekiryū (Dragón de tierra y roca). – dijo el shinobi mientras un enorme dragón de tierra emergía del suelo y atacaba a los hombres del Ranmakykage sin piedad alguna dejando sólo uno en pie.

- Tal vez hayas podido con esos debiluchos, pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que podrás sostener ese jutsu? – dijo el hombre subestimando al joven shinobi.

- De verdad quieres saber cuánto tiempo puedo sostener el jutsu, pues bien si no me exijo mucho podría sostener este jutsu sin problemas por unas seis o siete horas, luego de todo el trabajo extra que el Hokage me da, mis reservas de chakra han crecido exponencialmente, así que dime tu ¿Crees que puedas esquivar los ataques del dragón durante todo ese tiempo sin cansarte antes de que el dragón empiece a debilitarse? – dijo Udon bastante serio.

- Eres un charlatán. – dijo el hombre mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra Udon, quien sin dudarlo lanzo al dragón contra su adversario haciéndolo pedazos.

- Bueno mejor voy a ver cómo les va a los otros no vaya a ser que necesiten ayuda. – dijo Udon mientras regresaba a su punto de partida.

- LEE & KONOHAMARU –

- Lee-san debemos acabar con los más débiles primero para luego ir por el líder.

- De acuerdo Konohamaru-kun, yo voy por los dos de la izquierda y tu ve por los de la derecha. – dijo Lee mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia sus objetivos.

- Pero Lee-san… - dijo Konohamaru mientras buscaba algo en su canguro.

- Ja, ja, ja. Parece que van por los insectos primero, pues bien entonces me sentaré a observar. – dijo el líder de escuadrón mientras se apartaba del camino de los shinobis de la hoja ante la sorpresa de sus subordinados.

Lee no tardó mucho en dejar fuera de combate a sus rivales quienes no fueron oponentes dignos del poderoso taijutsu del shinobi de Konoha, mientras Konohamaru hacía lo propio con ayuda de un kage bunshin y algunas bombas de pegamento que le regaló Hikaru unos días antes.

- Buen trabajo shinobis de la hoja, buen trabajo, la verdad es que me sorprende lo rápido que acabaron con estos inútiles, pensé que al menos los cansarían un poco antes de que barrieran con ellos. – dijo el hombre mientras el rugido de una gran bestia se escuchaba a la distancia seguido de una secuencia de violentas explosiones.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Lee algo confuso.

- Tranquilo esos fueron Udon y Moegi, al parecer las cosas se están poniendo serias por allá, así que mejor nos apresuramos para poder ir a ayudarlos. – dijo Konohamaru mientras recordaba la última vez que había visto a sus compañeros usar esa clase de jutsus.

FLASHBACK

- Konohamaru, estamos rodeados ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – dijo la castaña mientras los tras jóvenes Chunin sostenían un tremendo combate contra cinco shinobis renegados que lideraba a un peligroso grupo de bandidos.

- Tengo una idea, pero necesito algo de tiempo para reunir el chakra necesario, además quiero que me prometan que nunca le dirán a nadie sobre este jutsu. – dijo Konohamaru bastante serio.

- Está bien, lo prometemos. – dijeron sus compañeros en simultáneo.

- Bien entonces consíganme algo de tiempo. – dijo Konohamaru mientras creaba cuatro clones de sombras.

- Muy bien, yo voy primero, Moegi ¿Puedes usar el Honoo Bakudan desde cualquier distancia? – pregunto Udon mientras iniciaba una secuencia de sellos.

- Sí, siempre y cuando haya fijado previamente un punto de inicio fijo. – respondió la aludida.

- Muy bien, entonces quiero que centres tu jutsu en esto. Doton: Dosekiryū (Dragón de tierra y roca). – dijo el shinobi mientras un enorme dragón de tierra emergía del suelo.

- Wow, ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? – dijo Moegi totalmente sorprendida.

- Eso no es importante ahora sólo usa el Honoo Bakudan pues aun no puedo controlar de todo el jutsu.

- Está bien ya voy. – dijo la Kunoichi mientras creaba una gran espera de llamas y la depositaba en las fauces del impresionante dragón.

- ¡Ya los tenemos! – gritó de pronto uno de los bandidos mientras salía de entre los árboles seguido de cerca por sus compañeros. – Wow ¿Qué diablos es eso? – añadió antes de palidecer.

- Eso será la causa de vuestra perdición, ahora despega dragón de tierra y libera tu furia sobre mis enemigos. – dijo Udon mientras empezaba a controlar a su creación. Haciéndola volar en círculos alrededor de él. – Moegi ahora.

- Está bien. – dijo la kunoichi mientras liberaba una lluvia de llamas sobre sus rivales desde la boca del dragón.

- ¡Maldición, estos shinobis pueden llamar dragones, sálvese el que pueda! – grito el líder de los bandidos mientras él y sus hombres se batían en retirada ante la estupefacta mirada de los shinobis renegados quienes no podían creer la estupidez de sus subordinados.

- Bravo, bravo, chiquillos engañaron a un gran grupo de retrasados mentales con sus jutsus, pero necesitarán más que un par de jutsus de nivel A para acabar con nosotros. – dijo el líder de los renegados mientras hacía una secuencia de sellos y revertía los jutsus combinados de Udon y Moegi. – Ahora mis compañeros y yo los enviaremos al infierno por meter sus narices donde no los llamaron. – dijo el hombre mientras él y otros cuatro shinobis sin banda aparecieron de la nada frente a los jóvenes.

- No lo creo cretino, pues ahora que tú tus compañeros dieron la cara es mi turno de demostrarte la verdadera fuerza de Konoha. Senmetsu Odama Rasengan (Gran Rasengan de Aniquilación). – grito Konohamaru mientras lanzaba una esfera gigante de chakra que parecía tener adheridas cuatro esferas pequeñas a su alrededor. (Similar al Rasengan planeta, con la salvedad que los Rasengan pequeños no giran alrededor del centras, sino que están totalmente adheridos al mismo).

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? – pregunto uno de los renegados mientras veía como la gran esfera de energía se acercaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

- No lo sé pero yo me largo. – dijo otro mientras desaparecía en medio de una nube de humo.

Cuando el jutsu de Konohamaru impactó en el lugar donde se encontraban sus cuatro rivales, la poderosa esfera empezó a girar sobre su centro destruyendo todo en un radio de cinco metros a la redonda arrancando árboles con la facilidad de quien arranca una margarita y reduciéndolos a pequeñas astillas más delgadas que un mondadientes.

Conforme la gran esfera iba acelerando su marcha, las pequeñas esferas colindantes iban ingresando en su interior y empezaban a desplazarse con una gran velocidad multiplicando por diez su enorme poder destructivo.

Todo terminó tan rápido como empezó, y cuando el polvo levantado por el jutsu se despejo, de los cuatros shinobis no quedo absolutamente nada más que un pequeño charco de sangre el cual fue cubierto por algunos restos de roca que quedaron en el cráter dejado por el jutsu, mientras Konohamaru perdía la consciencia a causa del gran esfuerzo.

- Lo logré – dijo Konohamaru antes de caer en los brazos de Moegi, quien finalmente entendió porque el Sarutobi quería que sus compañeros guardaran silencio sobre la existencia de tan dantesco jutsu, mientras Udon pensaba, que era una lástima que uno de esos cinco miserables hubiera escapado, pues luego de causar tantos genocidios en la zona norte del país del fuego la muerte era un castigo más que justo para esos bárbaros desalmados que destruían todo a su paso matando por igual a hombres, mujeres niños y ancianos luego de someterlos a inenarrables torturas y arrebatarles cuanta cosa de valor tenían.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay de qué preocuparse? – pregunto Lee mientras miraba dubitativo al Sarutobi.

- Confía en mí, ahora sólo preocúpate por el enemigo que tenemos al frente. – dijo Konohamaru bastante serio.

- Bueno muchachos si ya terminaron con su charla ya quiero matarlos a ambos para luego ir a por sus amigos y quien sabe quizá conservar a esa linda castañita cachetona, aunque es un poco delgaducha para mi gusto. – dijo el hombre mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

- Muy bien yo voy primero. – dijo Lee mientras se preparaba para entrar en acción.

- Espera este tipo es fuerte con sólo verlo te das cuenta que no blofea. – dijo el castaño mientras observaba detenidamente a sus rival.

- ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Ir a por él juntos? – dijo Lee algo confundido.

- No lo creo sólo nos estorbaríamos, yo no soy exactamente un especialista en taijutsu, pero lo que puedo hacer es atacar a distancia mientras tú le das una golpiza. – dijo el nieto de Hiruzen sonriendo.

- Me gusta ese plan. – dijo Lee mientras asumía su posición de combate y Konohamaru se alejaba un poco de él.

- Pues bien parece que tienen un plan, veamos cómo les va. - dijo el hombre mientras asumía su posición de taijutsu con las palmas abiertas como si se tratara de garras.

Mientras Lee atacaba con todo lo que tenía a su rival este simplemente parecía estar esquivando los ataques del shinobi de la hoja al tiempo que giraba sobre su propi eje intentando rodear a Lee.

Por su parte Konohamaru observaba detenidamente el combate mientras esperaba encontrar una apertura para atacar con un jutsu de fuego, tierra o aire, pero la pelea era tan cerrada que no encontraba como atacar hasta que finalmente vio su oportunidad.

- Doton: Doryūha. (Liberación de tierra). – dijo Konohamaru, mientras pequeños montículos de tierra aparecían justo a los pies de su rival sacándolo de balance, lo que fue aprovechado por Lee para golpearlo fuertemente en el pecho lanzándolo a unos dos metros de distancia mientras Udon y Moegi hacían acto de presencia en el campo de batalla. (Nota del autor.- a partir de este punto la acción vuelve a transcurrir en forma normal).

- Maldición chiquillos sí que son fuertes, pero me temo que ya perdieron esta batalla, es una lástima que tenga que matarlos pero así es la vida. – dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y hacia unos extraños movimientos con las manos.

Un par de segundos después Lee quedo completamente inmóvil y su cuerpo empezó a sangrar profusamente por todas partes como si hubiera sido cortado por muchas navajas.

- Adiós señor taijutsu. – dijo el hombre mientras hacía otro movimiento de manos lo que provocó que la pierna izquierda y el brazo derecho de Lee se doblaran en una forma humanamente imposible mientras sus huesos crujían.

- Suéltalo infeliz. –grito Moegi mientras corría en dirección a Lee.

- Moegi no, es una trampa. – dijo Udon mientras el hombre sonreía sádicamente al tiempo que Moegi quedaba suspendida en el aire como una marioneta y sus ropas quedaban hechas jirones mientras sus brazos y piernas empezaban a sangrar. - Konohamaru, debes usar el Kazekiri ahora o los matará. – dijo Udon bastante preocupado.

- Pero a dónde apunto. – dijo el Sarutobi confundido

- A sus manos y no falles o de lo contrario podrías matarlos a ambos. – dijo Udon mientras preparaba una secuencia de sellos que Konohamaru nunca antes había visto.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Udon Konohamaru atacó a su rival con el Kazekiri quien al percatarse de la intención del Sarutobi intento usar a Moegi y Lee de escudo, cosa que hubiera funcionado perfectamente de no ser por dos enormes manos de roca que sujetaban a ambos chicos firmemente al suelo.

Cuando el ataque de Konohamaru alcanzo a su objetivo este desapareció dejando tras de sí un tronco que quedó reducido a pequeños trozos de madera mientras Moegi y Lee caían al suelo como si se tratase de títeres a los cuales les cortaron las cuerdas.

- Muy listo amigo, demasiado para tu propio bien dijo el hombre mientras aparecía atrás de Udon y lo atacaba con unos hilos invisibles causándole terribles heridas en toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

- Miserable, voy a acabar contigo en este momento. – dijo el Sarutobi al ver los terribles cortes ocasionados en el cuerpo de todos sus compañeros quienes se desangraban rápidamente.

- Tú y que ejército, sabes disfruto mucho esta clase de encuentros, pero como todo lo bueno esto tiene que acabar.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Rasengan. –grito el Sarutobi mientras se lanzaba contra su adversario a toda velocidad.

- Eres muy lento. – dijo el hombre mientras esquivaba el ataque y lanzaba a Konohamaru por los aires. - ¿Vamos chico, donde quedo toda tu energía? – dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba al lugar donde había aterrizado el Sarutobi, el cual estaba muy cerca del cuerpo de Moegi.

- Voy a detenerte para siempre. – dijo el castaño mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

- Bien ese es el espíritu. – dijo el hombre mientras giraba su mano en el aire al tiempo que el shinobi de la hoja salía despedido por el aire como si alguien lo hubiera cogido por su muñeca y lo hubiera lanzado como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo.

- No sé cómo diablos caí en tu truco pero esto no bastará para acabar conmigo. – dijo el Sarutobi mientras cortaba los hilos que ataban su muñeca con un kunai.

- Vamos, vamos no te molestes sólo porque eres un mocoso sin experiencia. – dijo el hombre mientras sonreía taimadamente.

- Veamos si sigues sonriendo después de esto. – dijo el Sarutobi mientras intentaba hacer el sello del carnero, sólo para darse cuenta que su mano derecha ya no le respondía como era debido.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso ya no puedes hacer sellos? A sí lo olvidaba, corte tus tendones mientras te lanzaba por los aires. – dijo el hombre mientras extendía sus manos hacia Konohamaru y luego las recogía rápidamente al tiempo que el Sarutobi quedaba completamente inmovilizado de pies y manos como si estuviera por ser descuartizado.

- Tus sucios trucos no me detendrán. – dijo Konohamaru mientras luchaba en vano por liberarse.

- Si no pienso detenerte, sólo voy a matarte, pero primero voy a matar a tus metiches amigos delante tuyo tal cual tu mataste a mi hermano y a mis tres amigos hace un año, quizá viole a tu noviecita primero y luego la mate, pero aún no lo he decidido, pero antes de eso te voy a hacer sufrir. – dijo el hombre mientras azotaba a Konohamaru con sus hilos cortantes hasta dejar su ropa hecha pedazos y su piel llena de cortes profundos. – Oye no te desmayes aún, que el espectáculo está por empezar. – dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba del Sarutobi y se acercaba al cuerpo de Moegi.

- No lo harás. – dijo Konohamaru mientras luchaba por soltarse.

- O ya cállate, ni si quiera puedes hacer sellos y aun así no te rindes, sólo mira como me divierto con ella antes de matarla. – dijo el hombre mientras observaba el cuerpo casi desnudo de Moegi.

- Abuelo, si estás allí dame fuerza, no puedo dejar que mate a mis amigos. – dijo Konohamaru con lágrimas de impotencia mientras el hombre caminaba pausadamente hacia su novia.

- Konohamaru, tú eres un heredero de la voluntad del fuego no te rindas ahora. –dijo la voz del tercero en la cabeza de su nieto mientras este perdía la consciencia.

- ¿Abuelo que puedo hacer? – preguntó Konohamaru mientras iba cayendo cada vez más profundo en el sueño eterno.

- Tienes todo lo que se necesita en tu corazón recuerda quien eres Konohamaru, recuerda quien eres. – dijo Hiruzen mientras su voz se perdía en la distancia.

- Ya te dije que no te duermas imbécil. – dijo el hombre mientras giraba sobre sus talones para ver como el Sarutobi cerraba los ojos.

- Maldición así no es divertido. – dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Konohamaru con el afán de despertarlo.

- Soy un shinobi del clan Sarutobi bautizado en honor de esta aldea, soy el nieto de Sandaime Hokage y sobrino de uno de los trece ninjas guardianes, yo soy Sarutobi Konohamaru, un legítimo heredero de la voluntad del fuego y como tal juré proteger el futuro de esta aldea junto a Rokudaime Hokage. – dijo el castaño mientras rompía sus ataduras y desaparecía en medio de un remolino de hojas de roble.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? – dijo el shinobi de negro visiblemente sorprendido. – Es imposible.

- No, no lo es, lo imposible es que te deje vivir después de lo que tú y los tuyos le han hecho a esta villa y a toda la gente inocente que han lastimado por sus oscuros intereses. Tal vez no pueda hacer sellos, pero claro que puedo hacer esto, uno de los primeros jutsus que aprendí y aquel en el que muchas veces confió el gran héroe de la cuarta guerra para cambiar el futuro. – dijo Konohamaru mientras formaba un Rasengan en cada mano.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo, pues bien al menos me dará la oportunidad de apalearte un poco más. – dijo el hombre de negro sonriendo.

- Rasengan. – gritó Konohamaru mientras atacaba a su rival con dos esferas de energía.

Mientras Konohamaru se lanzaba contra su rival concentró un poco de chakra en la planta de sus pies y cuando su rival se preparaba para esquivar su ataque y amarrar sus manos, el Sarutobi libero violentamente el chakra de sus pies consiguiendo aumentar exponencialmente su velocidad impactando a su oponente lanzándolo a unos cinco metros de distancia partiendo cuatro árboles por la mitad en el proceso.

Tan pronto el rival del Sarutobi se perdió de vista, Konohamaru se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Moegi quien empezaba a recuperar la consciencia, mientras que Udon se ponía de pie con dificultad.

- ¿Estás bien Moegi? – dijo Konohamaru mientras la abrazaba.

- Sí, pero ¿Cómo estás tú? – pregunto la castaña preocupada por las heridas en el pecho del Sarutobi.

- No te preocupes no es nada, ahora por favor ponte esto mientras voy a ver cómo esta Lee-san. – dijo Konohamaru mientras le entregaba su chaleco a Moegi.

- Está bien gracias. – dijo la castaña mientras cubría su torso con el chaleco del Sarutobi, el cual casi no tenía daños debido a que él acostumbraba llevarlo abierto siempre por mayor comodidad.

Mientras Konohamaru se acercaba hacia Lee, sintió una fuerte punzada en el vientre, mientras la risa de su rival resonaba estruendosamente en el claro donde se encontraban.

- ¡Konohamaru no! – grito la kunoichi mientras se ponía de pie y miraba con furia a un moribundo shinobi que sostenía unos hilos ensangrentados que atravesaban el vientre del Sarutobi. - Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Gran Fuego Aniquilador) – dijo la kunoichi mientras una enorme pared de llamas reducía a cenizas al atacante de Konohamaru mientras este gritaba y reía maniacamente.

- Konohamaru resiste. – dijo Udon mientras se acercaba rápidamente a su amigo, evitando que cayera de bruces al suelo.

- Udon, necesito hablar con Moegi. – dijo el Sarutobi con mucha dificultad mientras empezaba a sangrar por la boca.

- Aquí estoy mi amor. – dijo la castaña arrodillándose a su lado.

- Moegi, parece que no voy a poder cumplir con aquella promesa, pero quiero que seas feliz y nunca te rindas. – dijo el Sarutobi mientras su respiración se volvía más lenta.

- No digas eso, no lo digas ni en broma, recuerda que tú me dijiste que no permitirías que nada te detenga. Por favor resiste voy a llevarte al hospital ahora. –dijo Moegi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tranquila, no llores, todo ira bien. – dijo Konohamaru mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a su novia y empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

- Sasuke-san eres tú. – dijo de pronto un anciano que llegó de pronto al lugar.

- ¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí? – dijo Udon mirando con desconfianza al viejo.

- Yo sólo soy un antiguo shinobi de esta aldea que está buscando a su obstinado discípulo, pues tengo algo importante que decirle. – dijo el anciano con calma.

- Pues como verá Sasuke-san no está aquí ahora. – dijo Udon sin bajar la guardia.

- Ya veo muchacho pero por lo visto tus amigos y tú necesitan algo de ayuda así que porfavor permíteme tratar sus heridas. – dijo el anciano mientras hacía una rápida secuencia de sellos. – Katon: Beni Gōkakyū no jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Carmesí). – dijo lentamente el anciano mientras una enorme bola de fuego color escarlata envolvía a los cuatro jóvenes y sus heridas empezaban a cicatrizar.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? – preguntó Udon sorprendido.

- Eso mi joven amigo es una historia larga ahora lleven a esos dos al hospital antes de que sus lesiones internas los maten, mi jutsu sólo cierra las heridas pero no es capaz reparar todo el daño sufrido durante la batalla. – dijo el viejo con calma mientras se sentaba sobre una roca cercana.

- Moegi, yo me encargo de Lee-san, tú lleva a Konohamaru. – dijo Udon mientras revertía su jutsu de domo de roca y revelaba a los otros dos shinobis que acompañaban a Lee antes de ser emboscados - ¿Puede hacer algo por ellos?

- Puedo hacer lo mismo que por ustedes, pero más nada, pues la verdad es que mis reservas de chakra ya no son lo que solían ser y mis conocimientos de ninjutsu médico son casi nulos.

- Está bien hágalo por favor, nosotros enviaremos a un escuadrón de búsqueda por ellos.

- Muy bien jovencito, ahora apresúrense que el tiempo apremia para sus amigos.

Mientras el viejo Himura atendía a los heridos Moegi y Udon se dirigían al hospital con Konohamaru y Lee sobre sus espaldas, en el camino se cruzaron con un grupo de genins que estaban haciendo un reconocimiento de la zona para buscar algunos rezagados y los enviaron a buscar a los dos heridos que habían dejado detrás.


	61. Chapter 61: Fantasma, sangre y kitsunes

Amigos míos:

Esta semana he estado un poco inspirado y aquí les traigo un tercer capítulo en tiempo record, espero les guste, pues me he tomado algunas licencias artísticas con el mismo. (Inner: ¿Algunas? Esto merece un time skip o un fiction adicional) Eso a su debido tiempo no me presiones ¿Quieres? Mira que ya no tengo nada pendiente por publicar y aun falta escribir lo de Hidan, el Ranmakukage y ... Upss cai me voy de boca.. (Inner: Falto poco... ^_^). Sí tu como no. ¬_¬.

Bueno sin más preámbulo leos dejamos con el tercer capítulo de esta semana mientras yo preparo lo que se viene.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Fantasma, Sangre y kitsunes

Mientras Udon y Moegi llevaban a Konohamaru y Lee al hospital general por encontrarse más cerca que el hospital de campaña, el equipo UNO custodiaba el refugio, siguiendo las indicaciones de su sensei.

- Maldición que tedioso es esto-chaza. – dijo Hikaru mientras golpeaba fuertemente su palma izquierda con su puño derecho. – Nos estamos perdiendo toda la acción.

- Quieres calmarte Hikaru, nuestro trabajo es garantizar que la gente de los refugios esté a salvo. – dijo Sendo mientras la miraba con reprobación.

- Si claro lo dices sólo porque Hanabi-chan está aquí a salvo contigo mientras Udon está afuera arriesgando su cuello junto a los demás- chaza – contraatacó la Sarutobi.

- Sabes bien que no es por eso que lo digo. – dijo el oji rojo mientras su rostro se iba tornando del mismo color que sus ojos.

- Hikaru puedes dejar de actuar como una niña caprichosa y actuar como una kunoichi por una vez en la vida, mientras sigas así nunca llegaremos a Jounin juntos. – dijo Hanabi bastante molesta.

- Y a ti quien te preguntó eso señorita bien portada-chaza. – dijo Hikaru visiblemente alterada.

- Bueno ya basta las dos estás son órdenes de nuestro sensei quien también es el Hokage y no creo que haya tomado esta decisión a la ligera, así que manténganse enfocadas en la misión. – dijo el joven Hyuga (Nota del autor.- No olvidar que Sendo ahora lleva también el apellido Hyuga.)

- Puedes decirme ¿Quién murió y te nombró Hokage?-chaza. – dijo Hikaru mientras salía de la habitación y empezaba su tercera ronda por los refugios.

- Olvídalo Sendo no se puede hablar con ella cuando se pone de ese humor. – dijo Hanabi mientras veía como su mejor amiga salía furiosa del Salón principal para recorrer el resto de los refugios.

- Tienes razón, la última vez que actuó así fue cuando Naruto sensei nos obligó a regresar a la aldea antes de terminar aquella misión por considerarla muy peligrosa.

- Es cierto, recuerdas que no podía pronunciar ni cinco palabras antes de soltar un "chaza", rayos eso sí que fue uno de sus peores momentos. – dijo Sendo recordando que incluso a él se le pego la famosa coletilla por un par de días.

- Sendo necesito ver cómo están mis sobrinos ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de este lugar mientras vuelvo? – dijo Hanabi ya un poco más tranquila.

- Está bien Hana-chan.

Mientras Hanabi se retiraba a ver a sus sobrinos un equipo de genins llegó escoltando a un anciano que había quedado aparentemente rezagado.

- Buen trabajo chicos vayan a descansar mientras yo reviso a vuestro amigo. – dijo Sendo mientras se acercaba al grupo.

- Muy bien Sendo-san. – dijo uno de los genin mientras otro ayudaba al anciano a tomar asiento.

Tan pronto los genin abandonaron la habitación, Sendo atacó al anciano con un kunai, mientras asumía su posición de combate bloqueando el acceso del anciano a los refugios.

- No sé cómo engañaste a los vigías de la puerta pero hace falta más que un simple henge para engañar a un Hyuga. – dijo Sendo mientras el cuerpo del anciano se convertía en polvo.

- Ustedes los Hyuga y sus malditos dojutsus. – dijo el hombre mientras aparecía a unos dos metros de su clon de tierra. A diferencia de la mayoría de shinobis al servicio del Ranmakyukage, este hombre llevaba una capa negra muy similar a la que usaban los Akatsuki, salvo que las nubes rojas eran reemplazadas por gaviotas azules.

- Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, tú escoges. – dijo Sendo mientras hacía una secuencia de sellos.

- Muy bien muchacho, ya que te la das de chulo, muéstrame que tienes. – dijo el hombre mientras preparaba su propio jutsu.

- Doton "Fuhenna Iwa" (Roca Eterna). – dijo Sendo mientras una gran roca con el kanji "Eternidad" emergía de la tierra bloqueando el acceso a los refugios.

- Doton: Tsuchi Gatsugatsutairageru (Tierra Devoradora) – dijo el shinobi de negro mientras múltiples fauces de roca emergían del suelo y las paredes tratando de atrapar a Sendo.

Pese a que la velocidad de Sendo era lo suficientemente alta como para evitar los ataques de las letales mandíbulas de roca, él sabía perfectamente que no podría escapar por siempre así que necesitaba encontrar una apertura en el ataque de su enemigo para poder contraatacar.

- Eres rápido pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que podrás resistir mi ataque? – dijo el shinobi mientras seguía creando múltiples fauces de roca por toda la habitación.

- Tienes razón no puedo seguir moviéndome por siempre, pero eso no quiere decir que podrás vencerme. – dijo Sendo mientras daba un enorme salto en el aire y al tiempo que realizaba otro jutsu. – Loto blanco: Tenrai Tsubasa (Alas celestiales) – dijo Sendo mientras dos hermosas alas de plumas blancas emergían de su espalda.

- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo el hombre mientras observaba a Sendo volar por el techo del gran salón.

- ¿Estás listo para rendirte o tengo que ponerme serio contigo? – dijo Sendo con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Crees que porque usas un par de alas puedes vencerme? Vamos no seas tonto muchacho, acaso no te has dado cuenta que no eres más que un pájaro enjaulado y como tal vas a morir. – dijo el shinobi mientras arrojaba su capa negra al suelo y dejaba ver su antiguo uniforme de ninja del sonido.

- Así que un shinobi del sonido ¿eh? – dijo el Hyuga mientras empezaba a concentrar su chakra para activar su dojutsu. – Bueno ¿Cuál es tu historia?

- ¿Crees que soy idiota? No voy a perder mi valioso tiempo hablando mientras tú reúnes chakra para atacar. – dijo el hombre mientras preparaba otro jutsu. – Doton: Dochūbaku (Avalancha de Tierra) – grito el atacante mientras una lluvia de tierra y rocas caía en el lugar donde se encontraba Sendo.

Sin embargo, pese a la violencia del ataque, otra vez el Hyuga salió airoso de la confrontación evitando por completo el daño al tiempo que activaba su dojutsu y toda la caverna se cubría con un velo carmesí, mientras Sendo se dejaba caer al suelo totalmente ileso.

- No es posible, no es posible, que ocurre con mi chakra. – dijo el hombre mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo en sus bolsillos.

- Será mejor que te rindas, no quiero tener que matarte. – dijo Sendo mientras seguía drenando el chakra de su adversario.

- Eso no sucederá en esta vida. – dijo el hombre mientras sacaba una pequeña campana de su bolsillo y la agitaba violentamente hacia Sendo quien empezó a sentirse mareado.

- ¡Ya basta! – grito Sendo mientras empezaba a perder el control de su jutsu y luchaba por mantenerse enfocado, al tiempo que seguía drenando el chakra de su rival.

En ese preciso instante la batalla paso de ser un duelo ninja a ser una lucha de voluntades que ninguno de los dos adversarios estaba dispuesto a perder, mientras tanto al otro lado de la enorme roca que bloqueaba el acceso a los refugios Hanabi y Hikaru luchaban en vano por revertir el jutsu de Sendo, para poder llegar al lado de su compañero.

El terrible duelo de voluntades se mantuvo en un inquietante empate por algunos segundos hasta que una roca de tamaño mediano cayó sobre Sendo haciéndolo perder la consciencia y dejándolo a merced de su enemigo quien pese a mantenerse en pie a duras penas saco su kunai y se acercó lentamente al inconsciente Hyuga para terminar su labor al tiempo que una explosión al otro lado de la caverna llamaba la atención del renegad quien detuvo su marcha y se preparó para enfrentar a quien quiera que fuera el causante de la explosión.

- Te lo dije Hanabi-chan es más fácil rodear el sello que destruirlo, recuerda que Naruto sensei dijo que sólo un poder similar al de los dioses puede destruir esa roca. – dijo Hikaru mientras ella y su amiga emergían por un enorme agujero en la pared al lado de la gran roca eterna, la cual no tenía ni un rasguño.

FLASHBACK

- Recuerden chicos, este jutsu es un jutsu básico del loto blanco, pero les aseguro que es muy efectivo y podría llegar a salvarles la vida. – dijo Naruto antes de convocar la gran roca de eternidad.

- Le aseguro que yo puedo destruir esa roca en un segundo Naruto sensei. – dijo Hikaru mientras preparaba su Rasengan de Fuego.

- Hikaru, podrías atacar esa roca con un Rasengan diez veces más fuerte que ese y la roca no sufriría ningún daño, sólo alguien con un poder similar al de los dioses podría destruir la roca. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- De eso nada, ya verá como la hago pedazos-chaza. – dijo la castaña mientras se preparaba para atacar.

- Muy bien, inténtalo si gustas, sólo te digo que ni siquiera yo en podría destruir esa roca sin la ayuda de Kurama. – dijo el rubio mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar a Hikaru cumplir su capricho.

Luego de varios minutos y distintos ataques fallidos Hikaru finalmente se dio por vencida y Naruto procedió a tomar su lugar.

- Chicos apártense voy a usar un Rasen-shuriken contra la roca sólo para demostrarle a Hikaru que no tenía oportunidad. – dijo el rubio mientras él y sus alumnos tomaban una distancia segura.

Tal como Naruto lo auguró, ni siquiera su poderoso Rasen-shuriken, el cual, por cierto, era tres veces más grande que cualquiera de los Rasengans usados por Hikaru, pudo causar el mínimo rasguño en la roca.

- Lo mejor de este jutsu es que sólo puede ser revertido por su usuario o un verdadero maestro del loto blanco de muy alto nivel, así que recuérdenlo chicos algún día esto les salvará la vida. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Hai Naruto sensei. –dijeron los tres a coro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Sendo? – dijo Hanabi mientras emanaba una poderosa aura asesina.

- Lo mismo que le haré a ustedes. - dijo el renegado mientras elevaba su kunai en el aire y lo agitaba como hizo segundos antes con la campana, mientras la castaña corría a toda velocidad hacia él.

Al renegado le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que había dejado su campana tirada en el suelo al momento de sacar su kunai, un error que sabía que pagaría caro, mientras Hanabi lo atacaba sin piedad con su juken.

Uno a uno los poderosos golpes de Hanabi iban causando estragos en el cuerpo de su rival, quien luego de recibir aproximadamente treinta y dos impactos salió despedido contra una pared cercana, mientras Hikaru se acercaba a Sendo para revisar sus signos vitales.

Mientras Hanabi se dirigía hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Sendo, el cuerpo de su rival empezaba a deslizase lentamente por la pared hacia el suelo, quedando sentado con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos estirados hacia los lados.

- Je, je, je, parece que me llegó la hora, al menos cumplí con mi misión. – dijo el hombre antes de expulsar una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca.

- No sé porque estás tan contento, en este momento tus órganos internos deben estar hechos polvo. – dijo Hanabi mientras volvía su vista hacia su adversario.

- Celebra tu victoria mientras puedas niña. – dijo el hombre mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente.

- Ya déjate de bravatas o iré a acabar con lo que ella empezó-chaza. – dijo Hikaru mientras se ponía de pie y lo miraba amenazadoramente.

- Yo en vuestro lugar empezaría a preocuparme por mi propia seguridad. – dijo una voz incorpórea en la caverna mientras el shinobi del sonido se limitaba a sonreír.

- ¿Qué demonios, otro más? Esto es imposible, nadie puede burlar la seguridad del refugio tan fácilmente. - dijo Hikaru mientras asumía su posición de combate.

- Vamos niña, ni que su refugio fuera impenetrable, yo soy un de los tres fantasmas del caos y estoy aquí para asesinar a cualquier persona que se encuentre aquí, incluidos ustedes, pero descuiden a diferencia de mis hermanos yo voy a darles una muerte rápida pero muy dolorosa, je, je, je. – dijo la voz antes de volver a guardar silencio.

- Byakugan. – dijo Hanabi mientras activaba su línea de sangre para buscar a su enemigo, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que su adversario estaba en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez. – Hikaru, no puedo localizarlo. – dijo la Hyuga un tanto tensa mientras se preparaba para luchar.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hanabi-sama? ¿No puede detectarme con su prodigioso ojo blanco? Qué lástima, porque yo sí que puedo verla a usted y a esos tres mocosos que tanto le importan, muy pronto la mataré junto con su noviecito y su amiga para luego beber la sangre de esos críos y sus dos guardianes. – dijo la voz antes de reírse socarronamente.

- No te atrevas a ponerles un dedo encima a mis sobrinos o sufrirás un destino peor que la muerte. – dijo Hanabi mientras realizaba una secuencia de sellos que Hikaru interrumpió.

- No lo hagas, si usas ese jutsu no podremos proteger a Sendo. – dijo la Sarutobi mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le reclamó airada Hanabi.

- Sólo piénsalo si ese sujeto ataca a Sendo sin que lo veamos, pues bien no quiero decirte que es lo que va a ocurrir. – dijo la peli roja.

- Muy lista chiquilla, siempre creí que tú eras la tonta del grupo. – dijo la voz mientras el cuerpo del shinobi del sonido empezaba a ponerse de pie de una manera antinatural.

- Por favor Akiko-sama no me haga esto yo le he sido leal todo este tiempo. – dijo el hombre de una manera casi inaudible mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por su propia sangre.

- Da la cara cobarde. – dijo Hikaru con furia.

Sin embargo los gritos de Hikaru no tuvieron respuesta alguna, salvo por un crujido sordo al tiempo que el cuello del shinobi del sonido giraba rápidamente hacia la derecha para luego regresar a su posición normal.

- Si quieren luchar conmigo, primero de muéstrenme de que están hechas. – dijo la voz mientras el cuerpo del shinobi del sonido se lanzaba al ataque con una velocidad felina.

Cuando Hikaru intento bloquear el ataque de su adversario, la Sarutobi fue arrojada por el aire como si no pesará nada. Tanto la fuerza como la velocidad de su rival habían aumentado considerablemente, haciendo de este una verdadera máquina de destrucción.

- Sí que sois lentas. - dijo el hombre del sonido quien pese a sus heridas se movía a gran velocidad, esta vez hacia Hanabi, quien decidió dejar de lado el ninjutsu y enfrentar a su rival con su siempre confiable juken.

Sin embargo, por más que la Hyuga atacara con todo a su rival, este parecía no tener la mínima intención de defenderse contestando golpe con golpe minando poco a poco a resistencia de la Hyuga, quien no entendía como un cuerpo en esas condiciones podía seguirse moviendo de esa forma.

Mientras Hanabi y su adversario luchaban en lo que parecía ser un violento intercambio de golpes en el cual sólo la Hyuga gastaba energías en bloquear o esquivar los ataques de su rival, Hikaru uso el jutsu de invisibilidad para intentar atacar a su rival desde su punto ciego.

- ¡Ya te tengo miserable! – grito Hikaru mientras una lluvia de kunais se enterraban en la espalda del shinobi del sonido perforando sus pulmones, hígado y corazón.

- Eso es todo lo que tienes chiquilla. – dijo el hombre mientras volteaba a verla con una sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo que empezaba a sangrar profusamente por la espalda.

- Es imposible, fueron impactos directos. – dijo Hikaru mientras la sangre de su rival parecía formar cuatro tentáculos, cada uno de los cuales sostenía uno de los kunais lanzados por la Sarutobi.

- Bueno niñas esto fue divertido en un inicio pero ya es hora de que cumpla mi misión así que mueran. – dijo el shinobi del sonido mientras lanzaba tres kunais de vuelta a Hikaru y el cuarto hacia Hanabi, quien recibió una pequeña cortada antes de tomar distancia.

- Hikaru, cúbreme tengo una idea. – dijo la castaña mientras daba un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

- Muy bien. Loto blanco, Futon Kaze Kusari (Cadenas de viento) – dijo Hikaru al tiempo que los movimientos del shinobi del sonido eran retenidos por una fuerza invisible.

- ¿Pero qué demonios es esto? – dijo shinobi del sonido mientras veía como la Hyuga se acercaba a él a toda velocidad.

- Loto Blanco, Katon Honoo Tenohira (Palma de Llamas). – dijo Hanabi mientras golpeaba fuertemente a su rival en el pecho.

Tan pronto Hanabi alcanzo el pecho de su rival, una pequeña pero poderosa explosión lanzó a su adversario a unos tres metros de distancia, lejos de donde se encontraban ella y Hikaru. Sin embargo, la peor parte del jutsu estaba aún por venir, pues cuando el shinobi del sonido alcanzo el suelo, su cuerpo quedo envuelto en llamas.

- Maldición, ya lo rompieron, ni modo, parece que tendré que encargarme de ustedes personalmente. – dijo nuevamente la misteriosa voz que habían escuchado antes que el shinobi del sonido se levantara de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde estás cobarde? – le reclamó Hikaru mientras se ponía en alerta.

- Estoy justo frente a ustedes. – dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y ojos negros mientras emergía del suelo en medio de un gran charco de sangre. – Mi nombre es Uzumaki Akiko una de las últimas supervivientes del clan Uzumaki. – dijo la mujer mientras se quitaba su máscara, dejando ver su tez blanca como la nieve.

El rostro de la mujer era casi idéntico al de Kushina, salvo por dos pequeños detalles, la mirada de aquella mujer reflejaba una sed de sangre insaciable y su macabra sonrisa que ponía en evidencia su siniestra personalidad.

- Es imposible que pertenezcas al mismo clan que nuestro sensei, tú no eres más que una asesina sedienta de sangre y él es uno de los mejores shinobis de la historia, un verdadero héroe dispuesto arriesgar su vida por el bienestar de los demás. – dijo Hikaru sumamente molesta.

- No me importa si lo crees o no niña, yo soy una Uzumaki, con un don muy particular, el cual va a ser vuestra perdición. – dijo la mujer mientras asumía su posición de combate.

- Hablas mucho para estar completamente rodeada y en medio de nuestras tierras. – dijo Sendo mientras se ponía de pie activando su dojutsu.

- Muchacho estás vivo de milagro y aun así me amenazas, que cómico. – dijo la mujer antes de empezar a reír en forma estruendosa. – Bueno ya que ustedes dos quieren usar su línea de sangre es justo que yo use la mía. – dijo la mujer al tiempo que los dojutsus de Sendo y Hanabi se desactivaban ante la sorpresa de ambos.

- Es imposible, nadie puede bloquear un dojutsu. – dijo Hikaru bastante confundida.

- Grandísima tonta, quien controla la sangre, lo controla todo y si a eso le sumas la destreza de mi clan con los jutsus de sellado, pues bueno te lo dejo de tarea para cuando despiertes en el otro mundo. – dijo la mujer al tiempo que empezaba a realizar una complicada secuencia de sellos. – Ninpou: Chishina Fujiin (Sello Funesto) Supresión Final. – dijo la peli roja mientras toda la caverna quedaba en total oscuridad, al tiempo que una serie de kanjis rojos aparecían sobre las manos, frente, pecho, abdomen y piernas de los shinobis de Konoha bloqueando su flujo de chakra y restringiendo por completo sus movimientos.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – preguntó Hikaru bastante frustrada.

- Este y otros sellos similares hicieron del clan Uzumaki el más odiado enemigo durante las guerras ninja y la principal razón de su violento exterminio. – dijo la mujer mientras miraba con desdén a los jóvenes Chunin.

- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? ¿Acaso la aldea del remolino y Konoha no eran aliados? – pregunto Hanabi bastante indignada, mientras luchaba en vano por desbloquear sus tenketsus.

- ¿Aliados dices? No me hagas reír, si eso fuera cierto la aldea del remolino aún existiría hoy en día, pues por si no lo sabes mocosa, la principal razón por la que mi aldea fue borrada del mapa es que cuando más necesitábamos de nuestro único aliado, este nunca llegó en nuestro auxilio. – dijo la Uzumaki mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ira. – Es cierto que los Uzumaki somos muy fuertes, pero no tanto como para resistir una ofensiva conjunta de tres aldeas. Iwa, Kumo y Suna, esos miserables nos atacaron sin piedad sólo porque temían nuestro poder y ¿En dónde mierda estaba Konoha cuando eso paso? – dijo la mujer mientras elevaba su mano derecha al tiempo que los tres jóvenes shinobis se elevaban en el aire. – Bueno es hora de empezar con mi danza sangrienta. – dijo la Uzumaki mientras sonreía taimadamente.

Al cabo de algunos segundos la siniestra kunoichi inició una extraña danza empezando a lanzar enormes zarpazos en el aire mientras múltiples heridas surgían de la nada en el cuerpo de los jóvenes Chunin, quienes gritaban de dolor a consecuencia de las heridas.

- Malditos mocosos, de verdad me han hecho perder mucho tiempo, pero ya es hora de poner fin a su existencia. – dijo la mujer mientras empezaba a drenar la sangre de sus enemigos.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de caverna, tres pequeñas criaturas recorrían los pasillos del lugar a toda velocidad, deteniendo brevemente su marcha sólo para olfatear brevemente el aire en busca de un olor familiar.

Algunos instantes después, tres pequeños zorros ingresaron violentamente al hall principal haciendo pedazos la roca eterna, el primero de ellos tenía cinco colas, ojos blancos y un pelaje rubio que brillaba como el sol, mientras que el segundo y el tercer zorro tenían sólo tres colas y ojos color zafiro, siendo la principal diferencia entre ellos el color de su pelaje pues uno de ellos tenía un hermoso pelaje rojo rubí y el otro era negro como ébano.

- ¿Pero que demonios? – dijo la Uzumaki mientras intentaba utilizar su jutsu de sellado sobre los recién llegados sin éxito, pues uno de los zorros se lanzó sobre ella derribándola sin problemas.

- Aléjate de nuestra tía. - dijo de repente uno de los tres pequeños zorros, agitando cinco pequeñas colas.

- No sé de quién demonios me hablas maldita bestia, pero voy a matarlos a los tres al igual que a esos inútiles de Konoha. – dijo la mujer mientras señalaba hacia los moribundos Chunin.

- No te lo permitiré maldita bruja. – bramó otro de los pequeños kitsunes mientras agitaba furiosamente sus tres colas rojas y se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque causándole serias heridas a la invasora, quien se vio forzada a utilizar su jutsu de sustitución al tiempo que Sendo y compañía caían pesadamente al suelo.

Sin embargo, el jutsu de sustitución no fue suficiente para que la despiadada kunoichi pudiera escapar de los tres zorros, pues tan pronto esta reapareció en el campo de batalla fue brutalmente atacada por la zorra negra quien le desgarró por completo su brazo izquierdo, incapacitándola por completo para luchar.

- ¡Me rindo! – grito la mujer suplicante ante la furiosa mirada de los tres zorros.

- Mientes. – dijo el zorro de cinco colas.

- Basta hermano, no te rebajes a su nivel, yo me encargo de ella, tu ayuda a nuestra hermana a salvar la vida de nuestra tía y sus amigos. – dijo la zorra roja mientras se interponía entre él y la Uzumaki.

Mientras el zorro mayor accedía a la petición de su hermana, está miro a los ojos a la Uzumaki quien segundos más tarde cayó en un profundo coma.

- La muerte es muy poca cosa para, espero que esta pesadilla eterna te haga sufrir en carne propia todo el dolor que has causado a los demás. – dijo la zorra negra antes de reunirse con sus hermanos, quienes se encontraban sentados frente a los tres shinobis de la hoja.

- Ya es tiempo hermana, sólo tú puedes salvarlos, yo te prestaré mi poder para ello. – dijo el zorro de pelo amarillo mientras agitaba sus cinco colas en el aire y empezaba a transferir un poco de su chakra a su hermana quien a su vez empezó a transmitir chakra regenerativo a los tres shinobis de Konoha.

Al cabo de unos segundos, las heridas Hanabi y compañía empezaron a cerrarse por sí solas, mientras un extraño chakra color rojizo cubría por completo sus cuerpos dándoles una sensación de calidez como pocas veces habían experimentado antes.

Luego de un par de minutos la joven Hikaru, Sendo y Hanabi recobraron la consciencia y se quedaron atónitos ante los tres pequeños zorros que estaban frente a ellos.

- Tranquila tía, no les haremos daño, mis hermanas y yo estamos felices de que se encuentren bien. – dijo el zorro de cinco colas ante la sorpresa de los shinobis de la hoja.

- ¿Tía? ¿Tus hermanas? – dijo Hanabi tratando de procesar la información. - ¿Tu eres Jiraiya? – preguntó la castaña algo dubitativa.

- No exactamente, yo soy Haruto o zorro de sol, primer hijo de Kurama, el zorro de las nueve colas, mi deber y razón de existir es garantizar la seguridad del pequeño Jiraiya y toda su familia, mi destino está ligado a la vida de mi jinchuriki. – dijo el pequeño kitsune haciendo una reverencia ante Hanabi.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Harumi o zorra de la primavera, segunda hija de Kurama y al igual que mi hermano mi razón de ser es proteger la vida de la pequeña Mito y su familia, confío en que seremos buenos amigos. – dijo la pequeña zorra peli roja moviendo apaciblemente sus tres colas.

- Mi nombre es Mizuki, soy la zorra de la luna y al igual que mis hermanos estoy aquí para garantizar la seguridad de mi jinchuriki y sus seres queridos a quienes defenderé con todo mi poder y sin ninguna piedad. – dijo la zorra negra mientras se paraba al lado izquierdo de su hermano.

- No entiendo ¿Cómo es esto posible? – pregunto Hanabi un tanto confundida.

- Hace algún tiempo nuestro padre le juro a la madre de nuestros jinchurikis que daría lo mejor de sí para proteger a toda su familia así que cierta noche decidió poner parte de su inmenso poder en el interior de nuestros jinchurikis sellando así nuestro destino y aunque no somos bijuus originales, tengan por seguro que nuestro poder no tiene nada que envidiar al de nuestro padre, al igual como sucederá con nuestros descendientes y los descendientes de estos hasta el final de los tiempos, pero descuiden no existe forma alguna que algún miembro de nuestra casta se vuelva jamás contra la voluntad de su jinchuriki o los suyos pues esa es la voluntad de nuestros padres. – dijo Haruto con calma.

- Querrás decir padre en singular. – lo corrigió Sendo.

- No, a diferencia de ustedes que tienen un solo padre, nosotros tenemos dos padres y una madre, pues somos hijos de Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto y Kurama. – explicó Mizuki

- ¿Eso quiere decir que mi One-san y mi cuñado saben de su existencia? – preguntó Hanabi.

- No, sólo ustedes y nuestro padre saben de su existencia, pues nosotros no debíamos despertar hasta que nuestros jinchurikis alcanzaran la edad de 10 años, pero el olor de tu sangre nos despertó tía. – dijo Harumi.

- ¿Mi sangre? – preguntó Hanabi algo nerviosa.

- Tu sangre y la de nuestra madre es la misma, por lo tanto cuando esa mujer empezó a derramar tu sangre en forma indiscriminada selló su propio destino. – dijo Mizuki, mientras volvía su vista hacia Akiko.

- ¿Y ahora qué sucederá con ustedes? – preguntó Sendo con curiosidad.

- Ahora debemos volver a dormir, pues aun no es nuestro momento y nuestro desarrollo aún no está completo, pues como verán a mis hermanas aún les faltan un par de colas, les confiamos a nuestros jinchurikis y nuestro secreto hasta que el tiempo sea oportuno. – dijo Haruto mientras él y sus hermanas empezaban a emitir un pequeño resplandor dorado para luego desaparecer dejando tras de sí a los hijos de Naruto.

- Hanabi-chan ¿Qué debemos hacer? Naruto sensei debe enterarse de esto. – dijo Hikaru algo nerviosa.

- No Hikaru, mis sobrinos confiaron en nosotros y no vamos a decepcionar su confianza sin importar lo que pase. – respondió la castaña mientras se acercaba al lugar donde descansaban los tres niños cogiendo a Mito entre sus brazos.

- Hanabi-chan tiene mucha razón. – dijo Sendo mientras tomaba entre sus brazos al pequeño Jiraiya.

- Pero… - dijo Hikaru mientras se acercaba a la pequeña Natsuki.

- Pero nada, sólo imagina lo que pasaría con ellos si alguien más se entera de esto ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue la vida de mi cuñado por ser un jinchuriki? – dijo Hanabi con un semblante serio.

- Está bien Hanabi-chan. – concedió la Sarutobi mientras empezaba a arrullar a la pequeña Natsuki que parecía querer despertarse.


	62. Chapter 62: Jutsu Prohibido

Amigos míos:

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta semana, espero que sea de su agrado, aunque es un poco corto para mi gusto, pero lamentablemente Hidan no me dio mucho material con el cual trabajar T_T (Inner: No te sientas mal antes de tiempo espera los review además te puedes redimir con el próximo mira que ya viene lo del Uchiha y Naruto) Lo sé pero no me gusta publicar cosas tan simples. (Inner: Simple dices, lo reescribiste dos veces, además no es tu culpa que Hidan no sea un rival fuerte.)

Bueno, mejor los dejamos leer y no spoilereamos más. (Inner: Espera tengo una idea, en desagravio abre una sección de pregunantas para el próximo capítulo ;-D). Buena idea, bueno amigos ya escucharon a mi Inner, el próximo capítulo responderé a cualquier pregunta que dejen en sus reviews hasta las 15:00 horas (hora peruana), así que disparen con confainza que todas sus dudas serán aclaradas, sólo hay un tema del cual no se puede habalr de la conclusión del presente fic, todo lo demás es libre incluso consultas sobre futuros trabajoa que tengo unos cuantos en mente, entre ellos un timeskip para este fiction, pero como nueva historia, en fin pregunten lo que gusten.

Saludos a todos y como dice Davaru: "nos leemos"

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Jutsu Prohibido

Mientras el Udon y Moegi iban en busca de ayuda con Lee y Konohamaru a cuestas, Shikamaru y Kurenai se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia las tierras del clan Inuzuka, en donde Hidan estaba causando verdaderos estragos.

- Traigan a ese chico Nara o los mataré a todos lenta o dolorosamente. – dijo Hidan mientras acababa con la vida de otro miembro del clan Inuzuka.

- Estás loco, no tengo idea de quien seas, pero Konoha jamás entregará a uno de los suyos sin pelear. – respondió otro de los shinobis del clan Inuzuka quien se preparaba para atacar junto a su compañero canino.

- Vamos acaso no entienden que no podrán matarme con sus estúpidos ataques. – respondió Hidan mientras evitaba el ataque del Inuzuka y le hacía un pequeño corte con su guadaña.

- Aléjense de él. – grito de pronto Kiba, mientras veía a Hidan beber la sangre del Inuzuka.

- Estás loco Kiba, este sujeto está tras uno de los nuestros y no pienso permitir que lo asesine. – dijo el aludido mientras lanzaba otro Gatsuga contra Hidan, quien sonreía maliciosamente.

- ¡No! – grito Kiba, mientras veía como un segundo Gatsuga bloqueaba al primero.

Cuando ambos Gatsugas chocaron se contrarrestaron entre sí dejando a una muy furiosa Tsume frente a un sorprendido miembro de su clan.

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste a mi hijo grandísimo tonto? – grito Tsume mientras se interponía entre el Inuzuka y akatsuki.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos una nueva participante en esta pelea. – dijo el hombre de la guadaña mientras se preparaba para atravesar su propio corazón con su guadaña.

- ¡O no lo harás! – dijo Hana Inuzuka mientras bloqueaba el ataque suicidad de Hidan.

- Hana sal de aquí, aun no estás en condiciones de luchar. – bramó Kiba mientras Akamaru y él se lanzaban al ataque.

- Sólo estoy herida no muerta, así que no me vengas con regaños tontos. – replico Hana mientras dos de sus tres perros intentaban en vano despojar a Hidan de su arma.

- ¡Maldición Hana, muévete! – gritó Kiba mientras él y Akamaru se lanzaron contra Hidan, quien al verse rodeado uso la sustitución para ubicarse a una distancia segura.

- Me buscabas Hidan. – dijo Shikamaru mientras llegaba al lugar en compañía de Kurenai.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte chico, parece que finalmente arreglaremos cuentas. – dijo Hidan mientras sonreía taimadamente.

- Eso es justo lo que iba a decir yo. – dijo Kurenai mientras asumía su posición de combate.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – dijo el akatsuki mientras la miraba con desprecio.

- Soy la mujer que te quitará la vida. – dijo la peli roja mientras iniciaba una secuencia de sellos.

- No tan rápido, zorra. – dijo Hidan mientras lanzaba un ataque hacia Kurenai al tiempo que las tres cuchillas de su guadaña salían despedidas hacia la peli roja, quien evito el ataque con dificultad. – ¿Sorprendida? – pregunto el akatsuki mientras las cuchillas retornaban a su lugar.

- ¿Kurenai sensei, se encuentra bien? – pregunto Kiba mientras se acercaba a su sensei.

- No te preocupes Kiba estoy bien.

- Kurenai sensei, yo me hare cargo de esto. – dijo Shikamaru mientras preparaba su jutsu de restricción.

- No lo harás de nuevo chico. – dijo Hidan mientras lanzaba una poderosa bomba de luz a sus pies, cegando a todos los presentes.

Aprovechando el pequeño momento de distracción, Hidan activo otro artilugio de su guadaña y libero una decena de senbons contra sus enemigos hiriendo levemente a Shikamaru y Kiba quien instintivamente bloqueo los ataques que iban dirigidos a su sensei.

- ¿Qué ocurre Nara? La primera vez que peleamos dijiste que tomarías venganza por tu sensei, pero al parecer no eras más que palabras. – dijo Hidan intentando provocar a Shikamaru.

- ¿De verdad crees que caeré en un truco tan tonto como ese? – pregunto el aludido mientras su visión se aclaraba lentamente, sólo para notar que Hidan no estaba frente a él.

- Shikamaru. – dijo Kurenai un poco preocupada.

- Lo sé Kurenai sensei, sólo apéguese al plan y todo irá bien. – dijo el aludido.

- Está bien. – dijo la kunoichi recuperando la compostura.

- Muy bien chicos a partir de este punto toda la comunicación será no verbal, Kiba localiza a Hidan, Kurenai sensei prepárese para poner en marcha el plan tan pronto Kiba localice al enemigo. – dijo Shikamaru en la cabeza de los dos aludidos

- Muy bien. Respondieron ambos.

Con la desaparición de Hidan la pelea llegó a un punto muerto, el cual fue roto gracias a los prodigiosos sentidos de Akamaru, quien no tardó mucho en localizar al enemigo y revelar su posición a su amo.

Mientras tanto Hidan buscaba una forma de acercarse lo suficiente al Nara como para poder obtener un poco de sus sangre para poder llevar a cabo su venganza; sin embargo, Hidan no era ningún tonto pues sabía perfectamente que si intentaba un ataque directo quedaría atrapado por el jutsu de Shikamaru.

- Listo chicos, Kiba a mi señal quiero que fuerces a Hidan a salir a campo abierto, el resto déjalo en manos e Kurenai sensei y yo. – dijo el Nara, consiguiendo como respuesta un leve asentimiento del Inuzuka, quien se preparó para atacar la posición de Hidan.

Basto un solo ataque del Gatsuga para derribar el árbol donde se encontraba oculto el akatsuki, quien se vio forzado a dar un gran salto acrobático para evitar sufrir mayor daño a consecuencia de la caída del gran árbol.

Sin embargo, el escape de Hidan lo único que consiguió fue arrojarlo de la sartén al fuego, puesto que, tan pronto este giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda para asegurarse que aún se encontraba a una distancia segura del Nara, cayó víctima del genjutsu de Kurenai.

- ¿En serio esperas que un simple genjutsu pueda acabar conmigo? – dijo Hidan desafiante mientras luchaba por librarse de la prisión arbórea de Kurenai.

- En realidad no espero acabar contigo con este jutsu, sólo quiero inmovilizarte el tiempo suficiente para que Shikamaru termine contigo. – respondió Kurenai mientras Hidan seguía luchando por liberarse de la poderosa ilusión.

- Todo lo que hagan es inútil, jamás podrán matarme, soy inmortal por la gracia de Jashin.

- Inmortal dices, no me hagas reír Hidan. – dijo Shikamaru mientras ejecutaba una compleja secuencia de sellos. – El día de hoy comprenderás los límites de tu supuesta inmortalidad.

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Hidan visiblemente nervioso mientras lograba liberar un brazo de la prisión arbórea de Kurenai.

- Estilo Nara: Goshikku Kage Tenchi no jutsu (Terrorífico mundo de sombras). – dijo el Nara mientras la oscuridad envolvía por completo a Hidan quien quedó completamente desconcertado.

- ¿En dónde me encuentro? – dijo el akatsuki mientras observaba el páramo sin vida al cual lo había enviado Shikamaru.

- Estás en el reino de las sombras y muy pronto te enviare al reino de los muertos. – dijo Shikamaru mientras aparecía frente a Hidan y realizaba una compleja secuencia de sellos.

- No si antes te arrancó la cabeza. –grito el akatsuki mientras cortaba por la mitad el cuerpo de Shikamaru con su guadaña.

- En este lugar no puedes dañarme, pero yo sí que puedo hacerlo, sin embargo, prefiero dejar que él lo haga. Kuchiyose no jutsu, Gran demonio de las sombras. – dijo Shikamaru mientras su cuerpo era reemplazado por un terrible ser de casi dos metros de alto, bastante corpulento y con dos enormes alas de murciélago apareció ante Hidan.

- Piensas que puedes engañarme con un genjutsu barato. – dijo Hidan mientras empezaba a acumular chakra con el fin de romper la ilusión.

- ¿En verdad piensas que es una ilusión? – dijo Shikamaru mientras él y Kurenai observaban los fútiles intentos del akatsuki de escapar de un inexistente genjutsu.

- No lograrás engañarme Nara. – dijo Hidan mientras cerraba los ojos y acumulaba más chakra.

- Hasta nunca Hidan. – fue lo último que escucho el despiadado asesino antes de ser levantado del suelo cómo si no pesara nada.

Mientras el siniestro ser empezó a devorar al akatsuki hasta no dejar absolutamente nada de él, en el mundo real Udon y Moegi llegaban a las puertas del hospital general esperando encontrar ayuda, pues sabían a la perfección que cada segundo que tardarán en encontrar algún médico era un segundo menos en la vida del Sarutobi.

- ¡Ayuda! - grito Moegi con todas sus fuerzas intentando llamar la atención de las enfermeras que estaban recogiendo el último de los cinco cuerpos que se encontraban tendidos en el lobby.

- No grites muchacha, esto es un hospital ¿Sabes? – dijo Yukino mientras se acercaba a ver qué ocurría.

- Mi amigo se muere, necesito ayuda. – dijo Moegi bastante nerviosa.

- Déjame verlo. – dijo la anciana, quien luego de echar un breve vistazo al joven Sarutobi, se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. – déjalo en mis manos, yo me haré cargo.

- Gracias Hirameshi-sama. – dijo Moegi mientras buscaba una camilla para Konohamaru.

- Déjalo aquí. – dijo la anciana luego de arrojar al suelo el cuerpo del primer fantasma del caos quien se encontraba en estado cataléptico.

- Gracias. - dijo Moegi al borde de las lágrimas.

- No te preocupes, en cuanto a ustedes dos, será mejor que lleven a este chico al quirófano de inmediato. – dijo Yukino ante la mirada desconcertada de dos enfermeras. – ¡Dije en este instante! – repitió Yukino ante los rostros dubitativos de las enfermeras quienes comprendieron que no había tiempo que perder, pues era extremadamente extraño que la parsimoniosa Yukino dejara de la calma que la caracterizaba y actuara como Tsunade.

- Disculpe Hirameshi-sama yo también traigo a un herido. – dijo Udon mientras recostaba a Lee contra la pared.

- Ese puede esperar, nadie se ha muerto por unas fracturas, es este muchacho quien me preocupa. – dijo Yukino antes de volver su vista nuevamente hacia Moegi. – muchacha ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amigo?

- Sarutobi Konohamaru. – dijo Moegi con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿El nieto de Hiruzen?

- Hai. – dijo la castaña.

- Muy bien déjalo en mis manos. – dijo la anciana mientras observaba al joven quien ya estaba siendo llevado al quirófano. – descuida jovencita ningún asqueroso shinigami se va a llevar al nieto de uno de mis mejores amigos mientras yo esté aquí para evitarlo. – dijo la anciana mientras seguía la camilla.

Mientras tanto en las tierras de los Inuzuka, Shikamaru abrazaba fuertemente a Kurenai quien sentía que finalmente se había hecho justicia por la muerte de Asuma.

- Tranquila Kurenai sensei, ya está hecho ese miserable no volverá a existir en este mundo ni siquiera con el Edo Tensei, pues todo lo que devora el demonio de las sombras es reducido a la completa nada, es por ello que este es un jutsu prohibido de mi clan pues su uso resulta altamente reprobable. – dijo Shikamaru mientras reflexionaba sobre sus acciones.

- Tranquilo Shikamaru, ese sujeto se lo merecía, sólo piensa en cuanta sangre inocente derramó durante su vida. – dijo Kiba quien intuía los pensamiento de su viejo amigo.

- Tienes razón Kiba, bueno será mejor que regresé al cuartel general, si gustas puedes venir conmigo. – dijo el Nara mientras veía como Kurenai se tranquilizaba poco a poco.

- Me temo que aún quedan algunas cosas por hacer aquí, pero te prometo que te alcanzo luego. – dijo Kiba.

- Kurenai sensei ¿Viene? – pregunto el Nara con calma.

- Voy a quedarme a ayudar a Kiba, llámame si me necesitas.

- Está bien. – dijo el Nara antes de desaparecer en medio de un remolino de hojas.


	63. Chapter 63: Makoto

Amigos míos:

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta semana, en realidad este si me encanto como quedo, confío en que lo disfruten (Inner: Uchiha vs Uchiha y ¿Luego que se te ocurrirá? Naruto contra mmmppfff...) Cuando no este bocón.

En fin mejor me voy antes que este siga haabaldo, por cierto las respuestas a las preguntas y comentarios de esta semana las encontrarán al final del capítulo. (Inner: Hubieran dejado más reviews preguntando otras cosas, este hombre pocas veces suelta información sobre futuros proyectos. T_T) Etto... no les des ideas.

Bueno amigos que lo disfruten, por cierto les adelanto que al final del fic voy a dejar un pequeño epílogo donde quizás revele algunos detalles de la continuación y otro tipo de información así como una sección de detrás de "camaras" o debería decir tras el teclado, en fin ustedes me entienden, es un plus donde voy a tratar de dedicar unas líneas a quienes han seguido este fic que con mucho cariño he venido desarrollando para ustedes. (Inner: A veces me cuesta creer que sea el primer fic, ya quiero ver los que siguen salir en la intro y quien sabe quizá hasta le pase la voz a "Yami" para que se nos una). ¿Dijiste "Yami"? Creo que es mejor dejarlo fuera de esto por el momento - sudando frío.

* * *

Makoto

Mientras Yukino se encargaba de Konohamaru, en otro sector de la aldea Naruto y Sasuke estaban terminando de barrer con las fuerzas del Ranmakyukage hasta que la aparición de un gigantesco esqueleto envuelto en llamas púrpuras llamó su atención.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Eso no es? – dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba fuertemente al último de los soldados del Ranmakyukage que tenía al frente, dejándolo inconsciente.

- El Susano. – dijo Sasuke.

- Pero creí que sólo los Uchiha podían…

- Es cierto, será mejor que vayamos, después de todo ya terminamos aquí. – dijo Sasuke.

- Muy bien, en marcha. – dijo el rubio mientras se preparaba para iniciar la marcha.

- Hokage-sama espere, nosotros iremos con usted. – dijo un anbu con máscara de tigre.

- No, ustedes encárguense de poner en custodia a esos sujetos y luego diríjanse a la mansión Hyuga donde uno de mis clones les dará más instrucciones. – dijo Naruto

- Pero Hokage-sama… - replicó el anbu.

- Es una orden directa teniente, acaso piensa desacatarla. – dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía nuevamente su máscara.

- No capitán. – concedió el hombre resignado.

- Entonces que está esperando, por cierto una vez que hayan terminado de cumplir las órdenes de Rokudaime, necesito que localicen al capitán Yamato, debe estar en las tierras de los Akemichi, muy cerca al cementerio y díganle que necesitamos que se dirija de inmediato a la torre del Hokage. – añadió el Uchiha antes de ponerse en marcha en compañía de Naruto.

- Como ordene señor. – dijo el anbu antes de ponerse a darle indicaciones a sus subordinados.

No muy lejos de allí, un sujeto vestido de negro de pies a cabeza quien ocultaba su rostro debajo de una gran capucha acababa con la vida de tres chunin de la aldea ante la mirada confusa de otros dos.

- Uchiha-san ¿Por qué? – dijo uno de los supervivientes.

- Porque ustedes son escoria, sólo por eso, ahora ardan. – dijo el hombre antes de que sus adversarios quedaran envueltos en unas nefastas llamas negras. – Ahora Susano destruye todo y no dejes rastro de esta patética aldea. – añadió el sujeto.

- Esta patética aldea, como tú la llamas, es mi hogar. - dijo Naruto mientras llegaba al lugar y bloqueaba los ataques del Susano con la ayuda de Kurama.

- Rokudaime, que placer, parece que al final será un Uchiha quien acabe con usted. – dijo el hombre mientras asumía su posición de combate.

- Katon: Karyū Shiro Endan (Bala de Fuego Blanco Flama de Dragón) – grito Sasuke mientras expulsaba un gran torrente de fuego blanco sobre las víctimas del Amaterasu salvándolas de su cruel destino.

- Imposible, nada puede extinguir las llamas del Amaterasu. – dijo el hombre mientras se quitaba la túnica y asumía su posición de combate.

- Hace un tiempo yo también creía eso, pero, por fortuna, descubrí lo equivocado que estaba. – dijo el Sasuke mientras ayudaba a los heridos.

- Pero si tú eres, entonces ¿Quién es él? – dijo uno de los Chunin mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

- Eso no lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo, ahora salgan de aquí. – dijo el Uchiha mientras los ayudaba a incorporarse.

- Está bien y discúlpame por dudar de ti. – dijo el Chunin mientras él y su compañero iniciaban su retirada.

- No hay nada que disculpar.

- En serio piensan que los dejaré escapar. – dijo el hombre mientras el Susano se volvía contra los Chunin.

- ¡Pues no tienes opción cabeza de erizo! – Dijo Naruto mientras estrellaba al Susano contra el suelo con tres de las colas de Kurama.

- ¡Gracias Hokage-sama! – gritaron los chunin antes de desaparecer en medio de un remolino de hojas.

- Primo únete a mí y acabemos con Rokudaime y está patética villa. – dijo el hombre mientras hacía desaparecer el Susano.

- ¿Primo? – dijo Naruto bastante confundido

- Sí, yo soy el primo de Sasuke, mi nombre es Makoto Uchiha, uno de los últimos supervivientes de mi clan. – dijo el hombre quien se parecía muchísimo a Madara, salvo por dos pequeños detalles, Makoto tenía cejas pobladas y su cabello tendía a levantarse un poco dando la apariencia de que tenía un erizo de sombrero.

- Hmpf… No me interesa si eres mi primo, tío o sobrino, lo único que quiero dejarte en claro es que tienes hasta la cuenta de tres para rendirte o mi amigo y yo trapearemos el piso contigo. – dijo Sasuke mirándolo fijamente.

- No me hagas reír. – respondió altanero Makoto.

- Uno. – dijo Sasuke en un tono frío y cortante

- Soy tres veces más poderoso de lo que tú nunca llegarás a ser. – dijo Makoto sonriendo.

- Dos. – dijo Sasuke en el mismo tono de antes, mientras activaba su sharingan.

- Yo soy un descendiente directo de Uchiha Madara y tú no eres nada.

- Tres. – dijo el Uchiha mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Sasuke inicio el combate con su técnica de ráfaga de leones, la misma que Makoto copio a la perfección, por su parte Naruto observaba detenidamente el combate entre ambos Uchiha que era similar a ver pelear a alguien contra su reflejo.

El taijutsu de ambos era perfecto, tan perfecto que ninguno de los dos podía conectar un golpe limpio sin llevarse un contraataque como pago, lo cual inquietaba un poco al rubio, pues sabía a la perfección que si el combate seguía así, a la larga uno de los dos terminaría cediendo víctima del cansancio y eso sería el final.

Ante tal situación Naruto decidió unirse a la batalla para poder confundir un poco a Makoto, pues pensaba que al tener dos adversarios al frente la situación de Makoto se complicaría sustancialmente pues tendría que enfocar su sharingan en dos adversarios en lugar de uno solo.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, incluido el propio Sasuke, la estrategia de Naruto empezó a dar resultado casi de inmediato y puso a Makoto contra las cuerdas al menos por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que el invasor se adaptó al estilo de pelea de ambos equilibrando a duras penas la balanza.

- Definitivamente los dos son mejores de lo que esperaba, pero aun así voy a matarlos a ambos. – dijo el hombre mientras recibía una patada simultanea de ambos shinobis mientras su cuerpo se reducía a astillas.

- Sustitución. – dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para el ataque de su rival, el mismo que no se hizo esperar.

- Katon: Hi no Hana (Flor de Fuego) – dijo Makoto mientras saltaba en el aire justo sobre los shinobis de la hoja, lanzando tres enormes bolas de fuego.

- Yo me encargo, Loto Blanco Kōri Tengai (Domo de Hielo) – dijo Naruto mientras realizaba una rápida secuencia de sellos y el aire alrededor de Sasuke y él empezaba a cristalizarse formando una gruesa cúpula de hielo macizo.

Cuando las tres grandes bolas de fuego impactaron con el domo creado por Naruto, este se rajó ligeramente, pero no cedió ante las violentas explosiones que dejaron en ruinas tres casas cercanas, levantando mucho polvo

- Kai.- dijo de pronto el rubio.

- Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu. – dijo de inmediato Sasuke al tiempo que exhalaba una enorme bola de fuego dispersando el polvo a su alrededor.

- Buen intento, pero mientras tenga mi Susano no serán capaces de tocarme. – dijo Makoto mientras se protegía de las poderosas llamas dentro de una coraza de huesos, la misma que luego fue tomando forma del Susano.

- Maldición si seguimos peleando en este lugar vamos a destruir la villa. – dijo Naruto mientras evaluaba los daños ocasionados por los primeros ataques de consideración.

- Estoy abierto a sugerencias. – dijo Sasuke mientras liberaba su Susano.

- Si tan sólo pudieras mantenerlo quieto por un segundo, entonces yo podría. – dijo el jinchuriki mientras Sasuke sólo asentía con la cabeza.

- Entiendo, un buen lugar sería aquel puesto de vigilancia abandonado. – dijo el Uchiha mientras se preparaba para lo que venía.

- Muy bien, esperaré tu señal. – dijo el Hokage mientras reunía el chakra necesario para su técnica.

- ¿Qué tanto balbucean? – dijo Makoto mientras atacaba a ambos con el Susano.

El Susano de Makoto y el de Sasuke eran un tanto diferentes, pues mientras que el Susano del primero tenía como arma principal una inmensa lanza tipo Naginata, el de Sasuke contaba con una katana y su ballesta como respaldo.

Tan pronto la lanza del Susano de Makoto alcanzo al Susano de Sasuke, este a su vez sujeto firmemente la lanza con sus manos desnudas.

- Ahora dobe.

- Hairishin. – dijo el rubio mientras los tres adversarios desaparecían en medio de un destello amarillo, para luego reaparecer a unos diez kilómetros de la aldea en un viejo puesto de vigía abandonado.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se encontraban en perfectas condiciones luego del pequeño viaje, pero Makoto en cambio se encontraba un poco mareado, sin embargo, eso lo hizo aún más peligroso.

- ¡No sé qué demonios hicieron ni en dónde estamos, pero es tiempo que ardan hasta convertirse en cenizas. – dijo Makoto mientras lanzaba el Amaterasu al tiempo que intentaba recuperarse por completo de su mareo.

- ¡Maldición! – dijo Naruto mientras su cuerpo quedaba envuelto en llamas.

- Lo siento Naruto, pero no tenemos opción. – dijo Sasuke mientras realizaba una secuencia de sellos que Naruto conocía demasiado bien. – Katon Shiro Gokakyu no jutsu (Gran bola de fuego blanco), la misma que envolvió a los dos shinobis de la hoja

- Odio cuando haces eso. – dijo Naruto con la respiración muy entrecortada.

- ¿Prefieres sofocarte un poco o ser consumido por el Amaterasu? – rebatió Sasuke dando por zanjado el asunto.

- Maldito erizo, por tu culpa he tenido que soportar este jutsu de nuevo, voy a partirte la cara. – dijo el rubio ya un poco más recuperado.

- Eso quiero verlo. – dijo el hombre mientras preparaba otro jutsu. - Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Gran Fuego Aniquilador)

- Katon: Shuiro Honoo Tengai (Domo de llamas púrpuras) – dijo Sasuke mientras envolvía al rubio en un espiral de llamas violetas bloqueando la técnica del atacante.

- Gracias teme. – dijo el rubio mientras se preparaba para atacar cuando de pronto se quedó completamente estático.

- ¿Pasa algo dobe? – preguntó Sasuke confundido.

- Me temo que sí, debo volver a la aldea de inmediato ¿Podrás acabar con este baka tu solo o necesitas mi ayuda? – dijo Naruto bastante serio.

- ¡Adelante, ve! Te alcanzo al rato, sólo cuida a mi familia por mí. – dijo Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos.

- Está bien, sólo no mueras ¿Está claro? – dijo el rubio en tono autoritario.

- Como ordene Hokage-sama. – dijo Sasuke mientras lo veía desaparecer en medio de un destello amarillo. (Nota del Autor: los eventos del presente capitulo van a ocurrir en simultáneo con los del siguiente capítulo hasta la llegada de Sasuke a la aldea).

- ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde! – grito Makoto.

- Es mejor que se vaya, pues de ese modo aun tienes una pequeña posibilidad de sobrevivir, si él y yo luchamos juntos tus posibilidades de salir de aquí con vida son menores a cero ¿Acaso crees que te trajimos aquí para que no destruyas la aldea? En realidad nuestra preocupación era no destruirla nosotros mismos. – dijo Sasuke mientras su Susano desenfundaba su espada.

- Hablas mucho para ser un blandengue. – dijo Makoto mientras su Susano reiniciaba el ataque.

El choque entre ambos Susano hizo que el bosque se estremeciera hasta sus cimientos, cada golpe de lanza y espada generaba tremendos daños al campo de batalla, pero no lograba causar daño alguno a su rival.

El combate entre ambos Susano, duro casi quince minutos dejando en ruinas el viejo puesto de vigía y arraso con casi una hectárea del bosque antes que los Uchiha decidiera poner terminó a ese estilo de lucha pues sabían perfectamente que no los llevaría a nada bueno.

Mientras los dos Susano desaparecía, Sasuke consideraba lentamente sus opciones, pues siempre podía usar el Izanami o el Izanagi, pero eso le costaría la vista, claro Naruto bien podía usar su jutsu regenerativo para devolverle la visión, pero si la técnica fallaba el quedaría abierto a un ataque y eso entre Uchihas era una invitación a la muerte.

- Parece que al final este combate se va a decidir a través del Ninjutsu. – dijo Makoto.

- Hmpf… Si serás idiota, podríamos atacarnos con todo lo que tengamos pero nuestros sharingans nos llevaran de nuevo hasta un punto muerto. – dijo Sasuke bastante frustrado

Definitivamente la presencia de Naruto hubiera podido cambiar el rumbo de la batalla, en especial teniendo en cuanta que se encontraba a la par con su rival en términos de técnica y poder.

- En eso te equivocas Sasuke, pues muy pronto acabaré con tu vida, aunque antes quiero darte una última oportunidad, únete a mí y destruyamos Konoha. – dijo Makoto insistentemente.

- De eso nada, aunque ahora que lo pienso, conozco una técnica que tu sharingan no podrá copiar. – dijo el Uchiha mientras su piel se tornaba gris y dos enormes alas aparecían en su espalda, el sello maldito se había activado.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? – pregunto Makoto visiblemente confundido.

- Esto grandísimo tonto es el legado de Orochimaru, el sello maldito y aunque hace mucho que no lo uso, pues bien creo que es hora de liberar su máximo poder. – dijo Sasuke mientras sufría una segunda transformación en la cual sus alas se estilizaron un poco más y sus manos se convirtieron en garras.

- Muy bien, si vas a ir con todo, lo justo es que yo también lo haga. – dijo Makoto mientras activaba el Izanagi.

Como en ocasiones anteriores el sello maldito altero la personalidad del Uchiha volviéndolo mucho más violento, lo cual eran malas noticias para Makoto.

En un pestañeo Sasuke ya había atravesado el pecho de Makoto clavando sus garras en el corazón de su adversario quien simplemente se desvaneció en el aire, para luego atacarlo con un jutsu de Katon que Sasuke pudo esquivar con facilidad.

- Vamos si todo lo que puedes hacer es atacar con ninjutsu esta pelea no será divertida, en especial teniendo en cuenta que tarde o temprano los efectos del Izanagi desaparecerán mientras mi transformación no lo hará. – dijo Sasuke sonriendo sádicamente.

- Tienes razón por eso debo derrotarte rápido y luego arrancarte los ojos para reemplazar los míos. – dijo Makoto mientras el cielo toma una tonalidad rojiza.

- ¿En serio vas a usar el Tsukiyomi contra mí? – dijo Sasuke lanzándose nuevamente al ataque, esta vez con un chidori en cada mano.

- Buen trabajo Sasuke. – dijo Makoto mientras Sasuke caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, de alguna manera Makoto había logrado reflejar todo el daño del ataque hacia Sasuke.

Cuando Sasuke reviso su pecho, pudo notar dos tremendas quemaduras, las cuales sin duda alguna eran producto de sus propios chidoris.

- No tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste, pero sé que no lo harás de nuevo. – dijo Sasuke mientras se elevaba por el aire intentando escapar del área de influencia del genjutsu.

- ¡Oh! ¡No lo harás! – grito Makoto mientras ataba el pie de Sasuke con una gruesa cadena.

- ¡Maldito, voy despedazarte! – dijo Sasuke mientras luchaba por romper la cadena con sus garras.

Sin embargo, cada golpe que Sasuke lanzaba no hacía más que abrir heridas en su propia piel, por lo que decidió usar nuevamente su fuego blanco, esta vez enfocándose sólo en la cadena, la misma que no tardo nada en romperse, mientras Sasuke salía volando hacia el cielo rojo.

- Te dije que no te dejaría escapar. – dijo Makoto saltando hacia Sasuke, quien al notar su presencia decidió usar las letales llamas negras para acabar con él.

- Ahora muere bastardo, Katon Kuro Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu (Liberación de la Canción del Dragón de Fuego Negro). – dijo Sasuke mientras expulsaba un enorme dragón de hecho de llamas negras emergía de su cuerpo.

Cuando el poderoso dragón alcanzo Makoto este sintió un inmenso dolor mientras caía al suelo sufriendo los más inenarrables horrores hasta consumirse por completo antes de reaparecer sobre la copa de un árbol completamente ileso, pero visiblemente debilitado.

- Al parecer tu Izanagi está por llegar a su fin. – dijo Sasuke mientras observaba como Makoto respiraba en forma un tanto agitada.

- Aun no Sasuke, aun no has ganado. – dijo Makoto mientras enarbolaba una gran lanza, al tiempo que el cielo retomaba su tonalidad azul.

- ¿Así que ahora quieres luchar con armas? – dijo Sasuke mientras se paraba en un árbol cercano a Makoto y revertía su transformación al tiempo que desenfundaba su espada.

- Hagámoslo. – dijo Makoto mientras lanzaba un poderoso ataque hacia su rival, quien lo esquivo con facilidad al tiempo que se lanzaba en picada hacia el suelo cortando en el proceso el árbol donde se encontraba Makoto, disminuyendo así su velocidad para dar una maroma y caer de pie al suelo.

Cuando ambos Uchiha llegaron otra vez al nivel del suelo, Sasuke puso en práctica todo lo que había aprendido de Hikari, cortando tres o cuatro veces a Makoto antes que este pudiera siquiera ponerle un dedo encima.

Cada vez que Sasuke cortaba o apuñalaba a su primo con su filosa espada, este se desvanecía frente a él, para luego materializarse a su espalda intentando cortarlo con su Naginata, lo cual puso en serios apuros al anbu, quien en más de una ocasión se vio forzado a realizar técnicas defensivas sumamente complicadas para luego contraatacar a su rival quien siempre encontraba la forma para no recibir daño alguno gracias al Izanagi.

Sin embargo, conforme la pelea se iba prolongando, las fuerzas de Makoto parecían ir menguando hasta que finalmente haciendo gala de una fuerza y velocidad casi sobrehumanas, Sasuke partió en dos a Makoto, quien se desvaneció nuevamente en el aire, enfureciendo a Sasuke.

Tan pronto Makoto se desvaneció frente a él, Sasuke decidió adelantarse al ataque de su primo, por lo que cogió la empuñadura de su espada con ambas manos e instintivamente lanzó una violenta estocada hacia atrás, pues supuso que su primo volvería a intentar tomarlo por sorpresa.

Mientras Makoto se materializaba detrás de su rival, este notó con horror que había perdido la visión del ojo izquierdo, al tiempo que el frío acero de Sasuke se enterraba cada vez más en su músculo cardiaco.

- Hmpf… Al final esto se decidió a la vieja usanza. – dijo Sasuke mientras empujaba más su espada en el pecho de su rival.

- Parece que sí. – dijo Makoto mientras dejaba caer su lanza al suelo.

- Hasta nunca Makoto Uchiha. – dijo Sasuke mientras retiraba su espada del pecho de su rival y enrumbaba hacia Konoha, no sin antes incinerar el cuerpo de su rival con el Amaterasu para evitar volver a tener a luchar con él de nuevo.

Mientras Sasuke enrumbaba a Konoha dos grandes dudas invadían su mente, la primera de ellas ¿Eran Makoto y él los últimos Uchiha o existirían aún más Uchiha fuera de la aldea y cómo podría hacer para que volvieran a Konoha? y la segunda, pero más inquietante aún que la primera: ¿Qué era tan importante como para que Naruto tuviera que dejarlo sólo frente a Makoto? Pues desde su regreso al servicio activo, cada vez que ellos viajaban juntos el rubio no solía separarse de él a menos que se tratase de un asunto de vida o muerte.

Algunos minutos después de que el Uchiha iniciara su viaje de retorno a la villa, en las puertas de Konoha una siniestra figura hacía su parición, un hombre vestido de negro quien llevaba puesta una armadura shinobi con el kanji Caos grabado en la espalda.

El siniestro personaje se veía sumamente enfadado, sus ojos verdes mostraba un brillo propio de aquellas personas enceguecidas por la rabia más pura y primitiva, las facciones del misterioso personaje ponían en evidencia su carácter violento y su enorme sed de sangre.

Este shinobi irradiaba un enorme instinto asesino, el cual podía intimidaba a sus propios subordinados, quienes al percatarse de su presencia decidieron darse a la fuga antes de ser víctimas de su terrible furia.

La cicatriz en su mejilla derecha le daba un aspecto tan intimidante que hizo retroceder a un par de shinobis de la hoja. Sin embargo, aquellos que no tuvieron la sensatez de apartarse de su camino terminaron muertos en un parpadeo, mientras el maligno ser enfundaba su espada cubierta de sangre, el Ranmakyukage se había unido a la batalla.

* * *

**Respuestas:**

Bueno dado que sólo hay cinco preguntas aquí van las respuestas: (Inner: ¿Por qué sólo cinco? ¿Porqueeeé? T_T)

1. - Konohamaru si obtendrá el contrato de Hiruzen, pero será en la continuación del fiction, ergo nunca será un senin o quizá sí, bueno eso esta por verse.

2.- Naruto no tendrá más hijos.

3.- En cuanto a la fecha para el timeskip, la verdad aun no la tengo bien definida, voy a empezar a trabajar en simultaneo con otro proyecto inspirado en los fiction de Hammi Yang, los cuales me han dado algunas ideas frescas. Pero de que publico el time skip, lo publico.

4.- En cuanto a los bijuus, pues bien adelanto que en la continuación de este fiction se verá su destino, puedo adelantarles que obviamente Naruto no los va a conservar, ahora cómo será la repartición pues bien eso aun no lo decido, aunque Shukaku se regresa en Suna y Son Goku a Iwa.

5.- El Ranmakyukage ya lo dije en capítulos anteriores, pero lo aclaro, es un shinobi que se dedica al tráfico de armas y reclutamiento de shinobis renegados para cumplir diversas misiones que las villas se rehúsan a cumplir por ser muy cuestionables, es algo así como el gran Kage del bajo mundo sus principales clientes son mafiosos, delincuentes y espías, entiéndase gente como Gato pero con un poco más de clase.


	64. Chapter 64: Los Predecesores

Amigos míos:

Con mucho placer y esfuerzo les traigo el primer capítulo de esta semana el cual casi no se publica hoy, pero gracias a Dios se pudo lograr. (Inner: Bueno creo que valió la pena la espera en especial por lo que pasa con Min... ya sé mejor me calló no estás de humor para mí hoy T_T)

Bueno, nuevamente las disculpas por el retraso, pero aqui les dejo el presente capítulo, el cual es extra-largo, es más creo que es el más largo que haya escrito hasta ahora. voy a tratar de tomarme un tiempo para refrescar la mente pero con suerte el sábado publico puntual, sino, ya nos vemos el domingo.

Saludos a todos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Los Predecesores Regresan

(Nota del Autor: Luego del Hairishin)

- ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? - dijo Naruto mientras aparecía en la torre del Hokage en medio de un destello amarillo al tiempo que todos los presentes en la sala de guerra se ponían en guardia.

- Naruto que bueno que llegas, las tropas del Ranmakyukage están huyendo, pero ese miserable ha usado. – dijo Kakashi.

- El Edo Tensei, lo sé uno de mis clones vio aparecer los ataúdes, puedo revertirlo pero necesito al menos diez minutos, pero el problema es que con suerte tendremos sólo cinco o seis pues los cuatro Hokages se dirigen hacia aquí mientras hablamos, ya acabaron con cinco de mis clones y allí va el sexto. Demonios que rápido es mi padre. – dijo Naruto bastante frustrado.

- Espera quizá una barrera pueda funcionar. – dijo Hiashi dubitativo.

- Es probable, en dónde están Yamato, Izumo y Kotetsu. – pregunto el rubio con premura.

- Yamato llegó hace un par de minutos, de los otros dos ni idea. – dijo Tsunade mientras mandaba llamar a Yamato.

- Ino necesito que me escuches, el sujeto al que están enfrentando fuera de la central de inteligencia no es tu padre, es sólo un cuerpo resucitado. – dijo Naruto tratando de llamar la atención de la Yamanaka.

- Naruto sabes muy bien cómo funciona el jutsu, él es mi padre y si raíz no lo detiene alguien tendrá que hacerlo. – dijo Ino mientras se preparaba para luchar.

- Ino quédate donde estás necesito que ubiques a Izumo y Kotetsu y los mandes para la torre de inmediato, deja que Anko y Gai se encarguen de tu padre. – dijo Naruto con calma.

- Pero Naruto. – dijo Ino nerviosa.

- Pero nada Ino, Naruto tiene razón. – dijo de pronto Shikamaru quien entraba como un huracán a la sala de guerra.

- Bien Shikamaru, que bueno verte. – dijo el rubio visiblemente aliviado.

- Naruto, sabes lo que está pasando ¿Cierto? – preguntó el Nara.

- Lo sé. – dijo el jinchuriki mientras hacia el sello del carnero y creaba otro clon, mientras se ponía activaba el chakra de Kurama.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – pregunto Shikamaru mientras veía a Naruto prepararse para la batalla.

- ¿No es obvio? Voy a ganar tiempo, en tanto llegan Izumo y Kotetsu. – dijo el rubio mientras se preparaba para saltar por la ventana.

- Espera ¿Vas a luchar contra los cuatro Hokages tu sólo? – dijo Tsunade nervioso

- Lo siento ba-chan pero Sasuke está atendiendo un asunto familiar en estos momentos y no creo que pueda llegar a tiempo.

- Yo voy contigo. – dijo Tsunade mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

- Bien, pero si las cosas se salen de control me dejas hacerme cargo a mí. – replico el rubio.

- Óyeme mocoso, por muy Hokage que seas, no olvides que estás hablando con una sanin.

- Lo sé sólo no quiero que te lastimen, eres casi como una madre para mí. – dijo el rubio arrancándole unas lágrimas a la kunoichi.

- Espera Naruto, yo también voy. – dijo Hinata.

- Eso no Hina, estamos hablando de los cuatro Hokages, no de cualquier otro shinobi.

- Escúchame bien Naruto Uzumaki, por más Hokage que seas, yo soy tu esposa y si te digo que voy, es que voy. – dijo Hinata con cara de pocos amigos.

- Hiashi-dono por favor. – dijo Naruto suplicante, mientras el aludido miraba un mapa de Konoha en compañía de Kakashi haciéndose el desentendido. - ¡Oh! Por favor.

- Naruto será mejor que te pongas en marcha, pues si no me equivoco ese que veo allí es Shodaime. – dijo Shikamaru señalando hacia afuera.

- Diablos. Bueno vamos, Oye tú inicia con el jutsu de inmediato, tenemos suficiente energía espiritual para ello y no falles porque de lo contrario estamos perdidos. – le dijo Naruto a su clon mientras Izumo y Kotetsu aparecían en la sala de guerra. – Shikamaru quedas a cargo. – dijo el rubio mientras saltaba por la ventana.

Mientras Naruto, Tsunade y Hinata se dirigían a la batalla, Yamato, Izumo y Kotetsu se ponían a trabajar en la barrera.

Con la aparición de los resucitados el caos y la desesperación se apodero de Konoha, pues todos los defensores de la aldea tenían que enfrentar a sus seres queridos en fiero combate, lo cual destruyo casi por completo la moral de la villa.

Por su parte el clon de Naruto iniciaba un extraño jutsu que combinaba rezos con sellos manuales y energía espiritual.

- Shinobis de Konoha, les habla Shikamaru, sé perfectamente que estamos enfrentando una prueba muy dura, pero Rokudaime se está haciendo cargo del asunto, resistan y no pierdan la fe, pues muy pronto el enemigo será derrotado. – dijo Shikamaru a través de la red de inteligencia, logrando calmar un poco los ánimos de Konoha.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Shikamaru no resultaron suficiente consuelo para Kurenai quien estaba enfrascada en un duelo mortal contra Asuma, mientras Kiba enfrentaba a Itachi Uchiha y Tsume a Mikoto y Fugaku, los padres de Sasuke.

La estrategia del Ranmakyukage había calado en lo más profundo del corazón de Konoha, mientras este se reía a mandíbula batiente al observar a la distancia los rostros llenos de dolor y desazón de los shinobis de la hoja. (Nota del autor: Sólo se narrará la pelea de Naruto contra los Hokages, si alguien desea que se hable de una pelea en particular, favor dejar su review y haré lo que pueda, favor tener en cuenta que cualquier sugerencia debe implicar la lucha de dos shinobis de Konoha, caso contrario no será tomada en cuenta por no corresponder con la línea temporal de la historia).

- Shodaime, sé que usted y sus sucesores está aquí contra su voluntad, pero me temo que no puedo dejar que lleguen a vuestro destino. – dijo el rubio mientras le cortaba el paso a los cuatro Hokages, al tiempo que seis pilares de madera emergían del suelo alrededor de la torre del Hokage.

- Lo siento Naruto, pero no puedo dejar que interfieras. – dijo Shodaime mientras asumía su posición de combate.

- Abuelo detente acaso piensas pelear contra Naruto en medio de la aldea. – dijo Tsunade tratando de hacer recapacitar a Hashirama.

- Tsunade, será mejor que te apartes o de lo contrario me veré forzado a matarte a ti también. – respondió el aludido.

- Lo siento abuelo, pero eso no sucederá. – dijo la sanin lista para pelear.

- Espere Hashirama-sensei, recuerde lo que nos dijeron Hisachi y Shikaku-san, debemos destruir la torre del Hokage, pues es la fuente del poder de todos los clones y del propio Rokudaime. – dijo sandaime en tono conciliador.

- Tú también viejo. – dijo Naruto al ver al tercero en medio de esto.

- Lo siento Naruto, pero ya sabes cómo funciona el jutsu, será mejor que te apartes o tendremos que matarte, nuestro objetivo es sólo la torre. - respondió el tercero.

- Eso no sucederá. – dijo el rubio mientras pensaba en la forma de ganar tiempo hasta que el jutsu estuviera completo al tiempo que Izumo y Kotetsu completaban la barrera de seis pilares.

- Hashirama porque pierdes tiempo con este mocoso, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. – dijo el segundo mientras veía como se activaba la barrera.

- Al fin la barrera está lista. – dijo Hinata mientras sonreía aliviada.

- Siento desilusionarte muchacha pero una barrera como esa no nos detendrá y lo sabes muy bien. – dijo Minato, mientras liberaba el chakra de Kurama.

- Muy bien si está tan empeñados en llegar a la torre del Hokage, entonces tendrán que derrotarme. – dijo Naruto mientras hacía el sello del carnero. – Kage bunshin no jutsu.

- Predecesores, vayan hacia la torre, yo me encargaré de mi hijo. – dijo Minato, mientras una misteriosa kunoichi se acercaba velozmente al lugar donde padre e hijo estaban a punto de desatar un verdadero infierno.

- Oba-chan si conoces alguna debilidad de los tres primeros será mejor que me la digas ahora. – dijo el rubio mientras tres de sus clones salían en persecución de los otros Hokages. (Nota del autor: Las peleas van en simultáneo)

- La villa, su única debilidad es la villa. – dijo Tsunade.

- La villa no es nuestra debilidad, es nuestra fortaleza.- respondió Minato Rasengan en mano.

El ataque de Minato dio de lleno en Naruto quien evadió todo el daño con un jutsu de sustitución.

- Lo siento padre pero eres muy lento. – dijo el rubio menor mientras intentaba patear a Minato en las costillas.

Aunque el contraataque de Naruto fue excesivamente veloz, el golpe que recibió en la espalda dejo claro porqué Minato era conocido como el rayo amarillo de Konoha.

- ¡Naruto! – grito Hinata mientras veía como el rubio caía al suelo desde el tejado en que se encontraba peleando con su padre.

- Tranquila Hina estoy bien. – dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie.

- Será mejor que te quedes en el suelo y no interfieras hijo. – dijo Minato mientras se preparaba para seguir su camino al tiempo que esquivaba un golpe de Tsunade.

- ¡Oh! No lo harás. – dijo el rubio mientras usaba el Hairishin y le bloqueaba el paso.

- Te lo advertí. – dijo Minato. – Suiton: Mizujinheki (Pared de Agua). – dijo el rubio "mayor" antes de expulsar una potente corriente de agua desde su boca formando una infranqueable pared de agua. - Raiton: Kangekiha (Ola de inspiración) – dijo Minato liberando una potente corriente de energía eléctrica a través del agua. – electrocutando a Naruto quien volvió a caer al suelo.

Cuando el jinchuriki cayó al suelo, Minato decidió que era tiempo de sacar del camino a su hijo y se lanzó cual flecha contra una de sus piernas, sin embargo no contaba con la intervención de Hinata quien no sólo bloqueo el ataque de yondaime, sino que además le inhabilito uno de sus brazos.

- ¡Arghh! – gritó Minato mientras saltaba hacia atrás. – Será mejor que no interfieras muchacha esto es entre mi hijo y yo.

- Si quieres ponerle un dedo encima, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver. – respondió altiva la morena.

- Lo siento muchacha, quería dejar los daños al mínimo, pero no me dejas opción. – dijo Minato mientras recuperaba el control de su brazo.

- ¡Hinata, cuidado! – grito Tsunade mientras veía como Minato hacia el sellos del dragón.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, un poderoso destello amarillo cegó temporalmente a las dos kunoichis mientras Minato aparecía detrás de Hinata con su kunai de tres puntas en la mano derecha listo para apuñalarla, mientras la tomaba del cuello con su mano izquierda.

- ¡Aléjate de mi esposa! – grito Naruto mientras inmovilizaba a Minato con una de sus colas y lo lanzaba con fuerza contra un edificio cercano demoliéndolo por completo. - ¿Estás bien Hina? – preguntó el rubio mientras veía como un pequeño punto rojo aparecía en la espalda de su esposa.

- Si mi amor, es sólo un raspón. - respondió la morena.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para tratar así a mi esposo? - dijo de pronto una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos violetas mientras envolvía a Naruto con sus cadenas de chakra.

- ¿Madre? – dijo el rubio antes de empezar a gritar de dolor a consecuencia de las ataduras.

- ¡Kushina detente! – gritó Tsunade mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra la enfurecida Uzumaki.

- ¡Naruto! - exclamó con horror Hinata mientras veía como las cadenas de chakra intentaban descuartizar al jinchuriki.

- ¿Dijiste Naruto? – dijo Kushina horrorizada mientras sus cadenas empezaba a estrujar con más fuerza el cuerpo de su hijo.

- Kurama, ahora más que nunca necesito tu fuerza. – dijo el chico ante la presencia de su compañero interior.

- **Naruto, te voy a prestar mi poder, pero me temo que ni siquiera con él podrás vencer a estos adversarios, usa tu energía espiritual de lo contrario estamos muertos. – **dijo el zorro preocupado.

- No puedo hacer eso, si lo hago necesitaremos más tiempo antes que el jutsu este completo. – respondió el jinchuriki ante la estupefacción del bijuu.

- **Muy bien, como quieras, ahora recibe todo mi poder. – **dijo el zorro mientras el cuerpo de Naruto empezaba a cambiar.

- Confío que con esto baste para ganar el tiempo necesario.

Mientras tanto en el exterior, Kushina luchaba en vano contra sí misma para liberar su jutsu.

- Lo siento hijo, yo no quiero. – dijo la mujer mientras sus ojos se tornaban blancos y esquivaba el ataque de Tsunade, al tiempo que Minato emergía de entre los escombros, sólo para ver como su hijo empezaba a convertirse en el kyubi.

- No lo harás. Ninpou: Chishina Fujiin (Sello Funesto) Supresión Final. – dijo Minato mientras una serie de kanjis aparecían en el cuerpo de Naruto intentando detener su transformación.

En ese momento, empezó una terrible lucha de voluntades entre cinco personas, por un lado Naruto y Kurama que trataban de liberarse de las ataduras de Kushina antes que estas acabaran con la vida del chico y por el otro Minato quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para controlar el poder combinado de su hijo y el gran zorro. Sin embargo, la lucha más fiera tenía lugar al interior de Kushina quien trataba por todos los medios de liberarse del control del jutsu y así no matar a su hijo.

Mientras esa terrible lucha de voluntades tenía lugar en el plano interior de todos los nombrados, en el exterior, Kushina estaba barriendo el piso con Hinata y Tsunade quienes no eran rivales para la habanera sangrienta de Konoha.

En otro lugar de la villa, tres clones del rubio perseguían a los primeros Hokages, siendo Hiruzen el primero en ser interceptado por haber aminorado su marcha a fin de ganar tiempo para que sus senseis llegaran al objetivo.

- Muy bien Naruto me temo que tu camino termina aquí. – dijo Hiruzen quien no sólo había regresado de la tumba, sino que además se encontraba en plenitud física.

- ¡Wow viejo, hiciste ejercicio! – dijo uno de los clones mientras los otros dos se lanzaban en persecución de Hashirama y Tobirama.

- Ja, ja, ja. No me hagas reír que esto es un combate. – dijo el tercero mientras creaba dos clones para que persiguieran a los de Naruto.

- ¡No lo harás viejo! Mis hermanos tienen trabajo que hacer. – dijo el clon que encaraba a Hiruzen, mientras realizaba una secuencia de sellos. - Suiton: Mizujinheki (Pared de Agua).

- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? – Preguntó Hiruzen mientras una gruesa pared de agua bloqueaba el avance de sus clones.

- Estuve estudiando mucho últimamente. – dijo el clon sonriendo mientras miraba al tercero a los ojos, dejándolo apreciar su Rinnegan.

- El Rinnegan, lo había olvidado, pero no creas que sólo por eso vas a lograr vencerme Naruto, aun te queda mucho camino que recorrer. – dijo el tercero mientras revertía su justsu de clones de sombras.

- Viejo gracias a ti y los demás predecesores casi todos los clones han sido destruidos así que actualmente sólo quedamos ocho clones, entre los cuales se distribuye todo mi chakra ¿Aún crees que tienes alguna oportunidad contra mí en especial teniendo en cuanta que pese a ser un clon supero casi en cinco veces el límite de tu chakra? – dijo el rubio mientras se preparaba para luchar.

- Naruto ¿Cuándo entenderás que más importante que el poder que posees es la forma en la cual lo empleas? Bueno será mejor que acabe con esto antes que la persona que está detrás del Edo Tensei tome el control total sobre mí. – dijo el viejo mientras iniciaba una compleja secuencia de sellos. - Doton: Doryūdan (Bomba Dragón de Lodo). – dijo el tercero mientras la cabeza de un gran Dragón emergía del suelo a su lado y empezaba a disparar una ráfaga de balas de lodo contra Naruto quien empezó a esquivarlas plenamente consciente que la letal ráfaga era sólo el inicio del ataque del tercero, quien no tardó en completar una segunda secuencia de sellos.- Katon: Karyūdan. – añadió el tercero antes de escupir una letal ráfaga de fuego que convirtió los proyectiles de lodo en pequeñas pero muy letales bolas de fuego.

- Vamos viejo ese truco ya lo he visto, será mejor que me tomes en serio o te vas a arrepentir. – dijo el rubio mientras evadía el letal ataque de sandaime.

- Muy bien Naruto, pero que conste, tú lo pediste. Katon: Karyū Endan (Bala de Fuego, Flama de Dragón). – dijo el tercero mientras liberaba tres ráfagas de fuego de su boca, las cuales no tardaron en cercar al rubio.

- Vamos abuelo, claro que puedo con esto, pero ¿Podrás tú con esto? Suiton: Haran Banshō (Bloqueo Tempestuoso) - dijo el rubio mientras una gran cantidad de agua caía de la nada apagando las flamas creadas por Hiruzen.

El choque entre agua y fuego genero una gran cantidad de vapor, el cual se condenso rápidamente dejando la zona cubierta por una densa neblina que impedía que ambos shinobis pudieran observarse los movimientos de su rival.

Aunque el tercero estaba gratamente sorprendido del progreso de Naruto, él sabía que si la pelea se prolongaba demasiado, a la larga perdería pues las palabras del clon del rubio no dejaban de ser ciertas, pues aun de niño Naruto tenía una cantidad de chakra que superaba con creces a la suya, así que tenía que lograr darle un golpe contundente o de lo contrario todo el plan de Shikaku se iría al diablo, pues pese al gran poder de sus predecesores, la barrera de los seis pilares era famosa por ser excesivamente resistente, no en vano había sido diseñada por shodaime como un jutsu de último recurso.

- Muy bien Naruto, he de admitir que eres muy bueno, pero lamentablemente para ti, esta pelea está por llegar a su final, pues no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo muchacho y ahora que sé que eres un clon no veo razón para no liberar todo mi poder contra ti. – dijo el tercero mientras empezaba una complicada secuencia de sellos.

- Vamos viejo, ladras más de lo que muerdes. - respondió Naruto en tono desafiante mientras realizaba su propia secuencia de sellos.

- Doton: Doro Hōshi (Indulgencia de Lodo) – grito Sandaime mientras un poderoso torrente lodo y piedras inundaba las calles de Konoha arrasando con todo a su paso.

- Shinra Tensei (Juicio Divino) – dijo el rubio mientras bloqueaba el embate del poderoso jutsu de Hiruzen creando un domo de gravedad a su alrededor evadiendo así todo el daño.

Tan pronto la niebla se disipó, Hiruzen observo anonadado la destrucción ocasionada por su jutsu y en medio de la calle a Naruto completamente ileso.

- ¿Estás contento viejo? Mira lo que tu jutsu le ha hecho a la aldea. – dijo el rubio mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Naruto, yo lo siento, pero tengo que acabar contigo.

- ¿Aunque tengas que destruir Konoha en el proceso? – preguntó el rubio, mientras una misteriosa figura saltaba desde el techo de una casa cercana.

- ¡Rasengan! – grito de pronto el misterioso hombre mientras Naruto daba un gran salto hacia atrás para evadir el ataque.

- Pero ¿Qué diablos? ¿De dónde salió este? – dijo el rubio mientras observaba la nube de polvo levantada por el rasengan, al tiempo que activaba su modo senin.

- ¿Sensei se encuentra bien? – pregunto el misterioso hombre quien iba vestido como un jounin de la hoja al tiempo que su largo cabello blanco se iba abriendo paso entre el polvo.

- ¿Ero-senin? – dijo Naruto mientras sentía como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿A quién llamas ero-senin? Tu mocoso impertinente, estás ante el gran Jiraiya uno de los tres legendarios sanin y discípulo número de Hiruzen el sabio. – dijo un Jiraiya mucho más joven de lo que Naruto recordaba, mientras se paraba al lado de su sensei, quien ya había recuperado la compostura.

La situación del rubio definitivamente se había complicado, pues si bien es cierto, con su nivel actual combatir contra sandaime no debía ser tan complicado, la presencia de su antiguo sensei llevaba esta pelea a un nuevo nivel, en especial teniendo en cuenta que Jiraiya también era capaz de usar el modo senin.

- Jiraiya, pero cómo, bueno no importa, debo reunirme con mis predecesores por favor encárgate de Naruto mientras tanto. – dijo el tercero mientras intentaba abandonar el campo de batalla.

- Lo siento viejo, pero no te dejaré ir. – dijo el rubio mientras se recuperaba de la impresión que le causo el ver de nuevo a su viejo maestro.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres mocoso para ignorarme? – dijo el sanin mientras hacía una secuencia de sellos.

- Hari Jizō (Agujas Jizo). – dijo el sabio de los sapos mientras su cabello crecía indiscriminadamente formando una gruesa coraza alrededor de su cuerpo al tiempo que el rubio se lanzaba en persecución del tercero.

- Naruto, yo en tu lugar me preocuparía por Jiraiya. – dijo el tercero mientras apretaba el paso.

- No me engañarás con eso viejo, sólo quieres que te quite la vista de encima y eso no va a pasar. – dijo el rubio mientras una tormenta de agujas se dirigía hacia el al tiempo que Jiraiya gritaba "Hari Jigoku" (Agujas del infierno)

- Con eso ya tuvo. – dijo el sanin sonriendo mientras veía como las mortales agujas se enterraban en la piel del rubio quien desapareció en una nube de humo.

- Eso estuvo cerca Ero Senin, pero necesitarás más que eso para detenerme. – dijo de pronto el rubio mientras reaparecía muy cerca del tercero y le bloqueaba el paso con un taijutsu muy fluido.

- Resista sensei, sólo necesito unos segundos para acumular el chakra suficiente y mostrarle a este mocoso el poder de un verdadero senin. – dijo de pronto el peli blanco mientras empezaba a acumular chakra en su interior.

Mientras Naruto peleaba con el tercero, sabía perfectamente que debería encontrar la forma de derrotar rápido a Hiruzen porque de lo contrario barrerían el piso con él y aún faltaban tres o cuatro minutos antes que ese jutsu estuviera listo y lo peor de todo es que no podía usar ninguna técnica del loto pues de lo contrario consumiría un poco de la energía espiritual acumulada y retrasaría el jutsu.

- Jiraiya, apresúrate que mis sensei me esperan. – dijo Hiruzen mientras pugnaba por esquivar los golpes del rubio.

- Ya estoy listo. – dijo Jiraiya mientras se lanzaba a la batalla y sus facciones se tornaban un tanto batracias.

- Maldición. – dijo el rubio mientras se preparaba páralo que venía.

Sin embargo, cuando Jiraiya llegó al lugar en el que los Hokages estaban combatiendo, el primer golpe que lanzó fue tan potente que estrello a Hiruzen contra el suelo al tiempo en que se interponía entre él y Naruto.

- Lo siento sensei, ya una vez fallé en proteger a mi ahijado pero eso no se va a repetir.

- Pero ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo el rubio anonadado ante la declaración de su padrino.

- Yo tampoco lo sé Naruto, pero creo que la energía Natural fue demasiado para ese tonto de Kabuto, aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo sea yo mismo. – dijo el sanin ante un muy sorprendido rubio.

- Bien entonces acabemos con esto cuánto antes. ¿Estás de acuerdo padrino? – preguntó Naruto.

- Muy bien, pero ten cuidado a mi maestro no lo llaman el sabio por nada. – respondió el aludido con una sonrisa.

Con la ayuda del Sanin a Naruto no le resulto nada difícil mantener a raya al tercero, quien cayo víctima del jutsu pantano del inframundo, mientras los otros dos clones libraban una batalla encarnizada contra los hermanos Senjuu.

Mientras Naruto combatía a solas con Hiruzen, entiéndase antes de la llegada de Jiraiya, Tobirama decidió variar un poco su ruta para reducir el número de perseguidores sobre su hermano.

- Hermano tal parece que Rokudaime es excesivamente persistente, pues aun detecto dos enormes cantidades de chakra acercándose hacia nosotros, voy a hacerme cargo, tu rompe la barrera y ataca la torre o en su defecto simplemente destruye la torre desde adentro hacia afuera, sólo tú puedes hacerlo con tu Mokuton. – dijo el segundo Hokage mientras cambiaba de dirección.

- Espera Tobirama, tendremos mejor suerte si luchamos juntos. – dijo el primero mientras refrenaba su marcha.

- No hermano, no pierdas de vista la misión ese chico Shikaku dijo que si la torre cae, la villa caerá y ya no serán necesarios más sacrificios. – dijo Tobirama mientras se preparaba para luchar.

- Está bien, sólo espero que estés en lo cierto. – dijo Hashirama mientras reiniciaba su marcha.

- Suerte hermano. – dijo el segundo mientras aceleraba el paso.

- Tobirama, esto no cambia nada de todas formas te daré una golpiza cuando regresemos al otro mundo por inventar este maldito jutsu. – dijo shodaime mientras veía a su hermano alejarse en otra dirección.

Al cabo de unos treinta segundos uno de los clones de Naruto alcanzo a Tobirama en un descampado cerca a los campos de entrenamiento mientras que el clon restante alcanzo a Hashirama frente a la barrera mientras pretendía iniciar un jutsu. (Nota del Autor: Cómo ya lo habrán notado existe un pequeño lapso de diferencia entre el inicio de cada pelea, agradeceré tenerlo en cuenta al momento de leer el presente capítulo de lo contrario podría perder el sentido. Por cierto las próximas dos peleas van en simultaneo)

TOBIRAMA.

- Así que finalmente me alcanzaste mocoso, pues bien es hora de que te envíe al infierno, lástima por ti. – dijo Tobirama con calma.

- Doton: Ganban Kyū (Ataúd de Rocas). – dijo Naruto tomando por sorpresa a Tobirama quien se vio atrapado por gruesas paredes de piedra que intentaban triturar sus huesos mientras Naruto hacía una segunda secuencia de sellos. - Doton: Tsuchi Kairō (Corredor de Tierra). – dijo Naruto mientras una gruesa cúpula de roca se formaba alrededor del ataúd de tierra.

- Si eso es todo lo que tienes muchacho estás en líos muy serios. – dijo Tobirama mientras empezaba a emerger del suelo justo frente a Naruto.

- En verdad pensé que lo había logrado, es una lástima. – dijo el rubio mientras asumía su posición de combate y veía como Tobirama realizaba una compleja secuencia de sellos.

- Suiton: Suishōha (Choque de Olas de Agua). – dijo de pronto el segundo Hokage mientras un poderoso torrente de agua se precipitaba contra Naruto.

- Maldición. – dijo el jinchuriki mientras realizaba su propia secuencia de sellos. - Doton: Doryūheki (Pared de Tierra) – dijo el rubio mientras una gruesa pared de tierra emergía frente a él protegiéndolo de la furia del agua, la misma que arranco de raíz dos árboles cercanos.

- Muchacho llevo prisa así que mejor acabemos con esto rápido Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Vortex Gigante de Agua). – dijo Tobirama mientras una incontrolable corriente de agua destrozaba la pared de tierra creada por Naruto.

- Demonios. – dijo el rubio mientras usaba el Hairishin para escapar del devastador poder del vortex.

- Vamos chico, no tengo todo el día. – dijo el Senju mientras hacía una secuencia de sellos.

Cada segundo que Naruto pasaba luchando contra Tobirama, era más que evidente que un clon no podría detener por mucho tiempo al talentoso shinobi, así que el rubio decidió jugarse el todo por el todo, así que decidió usar el Chibaku Tensei para inmovilizar a su rival.

- Bueno chico ya que no quieres salir voy a destruirte justo donde estás. Suiton: Suiryūben (Látigo del Dragón de Agua). - dijo el rubio mientras una gran esfera de agua emergía en el centro del campo de batalla. – Listo o no chico allí voy. – dijo Tobirama mientras que de la gran esfera empezaban a surgir decenas de látigos de agua que destrozaron todo lo que tenían a su alcance.

- Sí que eres descuidado viejo. – dijo de pronto el rubio mientras emergía desde debajo de la tierra justo a los pies del Senju e introducía una pequeña esfera negra en el cuerpo de su adversario quién cayó al suelo quedando completamente inmovilizado mientras el jinchuriki empleaba el Shinra Tensei para mantenerlo lo más pegado al suelo posible imposibilitando cualquier movimiento de nidaime, iniciando así una terrible lucha de voluntades entre ambos Hokages.

HASHIRAMA

Tan pronto Hashirama llego a las inmediaciones de la barrera y tras una breve inspección de la misma se dio cuenta que no podría destruirla desde afuera, así que el único camino posible era destruir la torre desde adentro con sus jutsus de Mokuton, los cuales podían fácilmente franquear la barrera sin necesidad de destruirla.

- Bueno veamos cómo va esto. – dijo Hashirama casi a portas de su antigua oficina, mientras realizaba una compleja secuencia de sellos. – Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Jutsu secreto: Nacimiento de Árboles). – dijo el primero mientras observaba sorprendido como la tierra alrededor de la torre del Hokage no sufría cambio alguno.

- Sí que eres duro shodaime. – dijo de pronto Naruto, llamando la atención del Senju.

Cuando Hashirama volvió su vista atrás, vio al rubio en cuclillas con sus palmas en el suelo absorbiendo todo el chakra que él estaba empleando en su jutsu.

- Ja, ja, ja. Eres muy bueno chico, pero lamentablemente no pienso permitirte que interfieras con mi trabajo. – dijo el Senju mientras tronaba las vértebras de su cuello y suspendía su jutsu.

- Así que a esto se resume todo, una pelea entre el primer y el último Hokage. – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

- Naruto ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad? ¿En serio piensas que puedes derrotarme sólo con un clon? ¿No estás subestimándome un poco? ¿Acaso no sabes que me llaman el shinobi no kami? – dijo Hashirama sonriendo.

- En realidad shodaime, me encantaría tener esta pelea en forma directa, pero en estos momentos me encuentro atendiendo asuntos familiares y parece ser que mi madre está muy molesta por algo que le acabo de hacer a mi padre, así que por el momento tendrás que conformarte con un clon, pero te prometo que vendré a luchar contigo tan pronto mi reunión familiar termine. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Muy bien muchacho, entonces que así sea, al menos podré acabar con esto rápido y luego derribare la torre conforme lo planeado. – dijo Hashirama mientras asumía su posición de combate.

En un inicio, Hashirama no tomo muy en serio al clon de Naruto, lo cual demostró ser un tremendo error, pues el clon del rubio resulto un hueso duro de roer en cuanto a taijutsu se refiere, por lo que shodaime se vio en la necesidad de cambiar totalmente su estrategia.

- ¿Qué ocurre shodaime donde quedo todo ese discurso de soy el shinobi no kami? ¿Acaso ya estás cansado? – preguntó el rubio en un tono desafiante mientras Hashirama retrocedía, buscando ganar un poco de distancia.

- En absoluto chico, sólo que no quiero perder más tiempo contigo. – respondió shodaime mientras ejecutaba otra secuencia de sellos. - Mokuton: Shinra Bansho no jutsu (Toda la creación). – dijo Hashirama al tiempo que una serie de ramas empezaban a emerger desde el suelo tratando de aprisionar a Naruto, quien se vio forzado a usar el Hairishin para escapar del peligroso jutsu.

- Eso estuvo cerca viejo, pero no lo suficiente, ahora es mi turno, siente el poder del camino animal, Kuchiyose no jutsu: animaru Ichi man (Diez mil bestias). – dijo el rubio mientras miles de bestias de distintas formas y tamaños emergían de todas partes para lanzarse contra Hashirama.

- Eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente. Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin (Advenimiento de un mundo de flores). – dijo de pronto Hashirama mientras una gran ramas y árboles emergían a su alrededor entorpeciendo el avance de las bestias, muchas de las cuales quedaron atrapadas entre los poderosos árboles.

- Pero ¿Qué diablos? – dijo el clon del rubio mientras suspendía su jutsu al ver como todas las bestias que había invocado hasta el momento, caían dormidas entre los árboles y ramas invocadas por el Senju.

- Bueno si no tienes nada más que ofrecer, será mejor que me vaya y por cierto no te acerques a las flores, si respiras su polen caerás en un profundo sueño que podría durar mil años. – dijo Hashirama sonriendo mientras le daba la espalda a Naruto quien estaba completamente rodeado de ramas llenas de flores.

- ¿Cuándo hizo eso? Bueno si las flores son el problema, entonces sólo tengo que podarlas y creo que tengo lo necesario para ello. Camino Asura: Cañón de Chakra. – dijo el rubio mientras su brazo derecho sufría una dolorosa transformación revelando un poderoso cañón láser el mismo que apuntó hacia Hashirama.

Luego de acumular un poco de chakra, el rubio inclinó su rodilla derecha en el suelo y lanzo un poderoso disparo que dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Hashirama haciéndolo pedazos mientras limpiaba toda la zona de las peligrosas flores reduciéndolas a cenizas.

- Demonios siempre odiaré este camino. – dijo el rubio mientras su brazo volvía a la normalidad.

- Es fue muy bueno, chico, quizá demasiado bueno para tu propio bien. – dijo Hashirama visiblemente enfadado mientras su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad.

- Y eso que aún no has visto nada. – dijo Naruto mientras procedía a morder su pulgar derecho. – Kuchiyose no jutsu: Guardia Imperial de Myobokuzan. – dijo el rubio mientras frente a él aparecían Gamabunta y sus dos guardianes.

- Naruto ¿Por qué rayos me has llamado? – pregunto un muy molesto jefe sapo.

- Porque necesito tu ayuda contra shodaime Hokage. – respondió el rubio muy suelto de huesos ante la sorprendida mirada del sapo.

- ¿Estás demente mocoso? Estás hablando del shinobi no kami. – dijo el sapo mientras sus guardias se lanzaban a la batalla contra un gigantesco dragón de madera.

- Jefe si no nos damos prisa ellos acapararán toda la diversión. – dijo Naruto dejando al viejo sapo con la palabra en la boca mientras se lanzaba al combate.

- Demonios, vas a pagar por esto chico, te juro que vas a pagar por esto. – dijo el sapo mientras desenfundaba su espada.

La lucha entre los tres sapos y el inmenso dragón duro apenas unos cuatro minutos antes que el poderoso dragón aporreara tan fuerte a los tres sapos que estos ya no podían moverse, incluso Naruto fue víctima del poderoso dragón, quien pese a tener múltiples quemaduras en todo el cuerpo cortesía de la brutal combinación lograda entre los jutsus de fuego del rubio y los disparos de aceite del jefe sapo, aún se erguía orgulloso frente a sus nobles pero ya derrotados adversarios.

- Vaya paliza que te dieron jefe. – dijo un muy maltrecho Naruto.

- No veo que tú estés mejor. –dijo el gran sapo mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas.

- Sí pero yo soy un clon. – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Un clon dices? ¡Narutoooo! - grito el gran sapo con tanta fuerza que su voz se escuchó en toda Konoha llamando la atención de los clones del aludido y del propio Jiraiya quien sólo sentía lástima por el terrible castigo que el sapo le impondría a su ahijado.

- Bueno si ya terminaron con su charla es hora de acabar con esto. – dijo Hashirama mientras desenfundaba una enorme espada y se dirigía hacia los dos que aún estaban en pie.

- Gracias por todo jefe, pero no voy a dejar que mueras por mi causa. – dijo el rubio mientras revertía la invocación, al tiempo que un extraño brillo dorado empezaba a emanar de la torre del Hokage.

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – dijo Hashirama sorprendido mientras el clon de Naruto sonreía.

- Está listo, Adiós shinobi no kami ya perdiste. – dijo el clon mientras desaparecía.

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage todos los clones desaparecían a excepción de uno, quien durante los últimos diez minutos venía realizando una serie de complejos rezos y sellos manuales.

- Loto blanco: Nobosho Tamashi (Ascensión de las ánimas). – dijo el último clon antes de desaparecer.

Súbitamente todas las calles de Konoha fueron cubiertas por un resplandor dorado al tiempo que los cuerpos de los resucitados empezaban a brillar y cesaban sus letales ataque contra la gente de Konoha.

Al cabo de unos segundos todos los cuerpos de los resucitados empezaron a rajarse como si se tratase de estatuas de arcilla dejando tras de sí sólo el alma de los resucitados, mientras un resplandor dorado bañaba el cielo de la aldea, al tiempo que las almas de los resucitados empezaba a ascender al cielo.

Mientras ese fenómeno se repetía en todo Konoha en las tierras de los Inuzuka un muy triste Asuma abrazaba a Kurenai.

- Adiós Kurenai, cuida bien a nuestro hijo y recuerda que siempre los estoy vigilando, espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea en el paraíso. – dijo el Sarutobi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Asuma te extraño muchísimo. – dijo la Kunoichi mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- Lo sé mi amor, yo también te extraño, pero siempre estoy con ustedes aunque no puedan verme. – dijo el Sarutobi antes de iniciar su ascenso.

- Te amo Asuma. – dijo la Yuhi mientras lo veía partir.

- Yo también Kurenai.

Tan pronto el alma del segundo y el tercero ascendieron al cielo, los clones de Naruto presentaron los debidos respetos por sus predecesores y se prepararon para desaparecer.

- Espera Naruto, yo sólo quería decirte que me siento orgulloso de ti. – dijo de pronto Jiraiya mientras dejaba atrás su cuerpo reanimado.

- Muchas gracias ero-senin, de verdad significa mucho para mí – dijo el rubio mientras lo veía ascender.

- Adiós Naruto y sigue así. – dijo el sabio de los sapos al borde del llanto.

- Así lo haré padrino. – dijo el clon antes de desaparecer.

Al mismo tiempo, en el lugar donde se encontraban Kushina y Minato, las cadenas y sellos que retenían a Naruto se rompieron y los dos shinobis se acercaron a su hijo antes de dejar su cuerpo atrás, pero cuando estaban por ascender Kurama clavo una de sus colas en cada uno de ellos y los retuvo.

- Pero qué demonios haces zorro tonto. –dijo una muy furiosa Tsunade mientras se preparaba para golpearlo.

- **Cállate mocosa voy a reparar uno de mis mayores errores**. – dijo el gran zorro mientras empezaba a infundir su propio chakra en las almas de Minato y Kushina, quienes parecían retorcerse de dolor al tiempo que se volvían completamente sólidos.

- Déjalos ya, los estás lastimando ¿Qué crees que te hará Naruto por esto? – le increpo la sanin.

- **No lo sé ni me importa, además el muy flojo se quedó dormido hace rato.** – dijo el zorro mientras ponía una tercera cola sobre la sanin y la quitaba del frente.

- Tsunade-sama, es mejor dejarlo terminar. – dijo de pronto Hinata mientras la apartaba del zorro.

- Pero son Minato y Kushina. – dijo la sanin confundida.

- Confíe en Kurama, estoy segura que tiene una buena razón para esto. – dijo Hinata quien había desarrollado una extraña amistad con el poderoso yonkou.

- **Listo está. – **dijo de pronto el zorro mientras revertía la transformación dejando tras de sí a un inconsciente Naruto y frente a él los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina.

- ¡Maldito zorro, te voy a matar-tebane! – grito de pronto Kushina sorprendiendo a Hinata y Tsunade quienes estaba atendiendo al rubio.

- ¿Estás bien Kushina? – dijo de pronto Minato con su manos sobre su corazón.

- Sí mi amor sólo me duele un poco el… ¿corazón? – dijo Kushina anonada.

Minato y Kushina habían resucitado por completo.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible esto? – dijo Minato totalmente confundido.

- **Esto es obra mía, ahora no desperdicies está segunda vida Minato**. – dijo de pronto la voz del zorro en la cabeza de ambos.

- ¿Pero qué hiciste grandísimo tonto? – le increpó Kushina.

- **Los traje de vuelta por el chico, pero no se confíen esto sólo puede ser hecho una vez así que más les vale comportarse como buenos padres o les juro que me los trago a ambos de un bocado y ni se les ocurra hacerse los héroes este día porque me asegure de vaciar por completo sus reservas de chakra y les tomará algunos días antes que estas vuelvan a su nivel normal. –** dijo Kurama esbozando una sonrisa taimada antes de desaparecer.

Mientras tanto un muy frustrado Ranmakyukage veía como su carta triunfal se desvanecía ante sus ojos.

- Kabuto explícame esto. – demandó el Ranmakyukage al shinobi de lentes.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo Ranmakyukage-sama. - dijo el shinobi de gafas bastante confundido.

- ¡Vuelve a conjurar el Edo Tensei ahora mismo! – gritó el Ranmakyukage.

- No puedo hacerlo, no tenemos más sacrificios. – respondió Kabuto.

- Parece que voy a tener que hacerme cargo de esto en persona. – dijo el Ranmakyukage mientras desaparecía en medio de una nube de humo.

- Parece que finalmente las piezas están en su lugar, creo que es mejor que me largue antes de que Naruto o Sasuke me encuentren. – dijo el shinobi renegado mientras empezaba a alejarse de la villa con calma para no llamar la atención de otros shinobis, sin saber que su presencia ya había sido detectada por cierta kunoichi que tenía asuntos pendientes con él.


	65. Chapter 65: Mente Maestra

Amigos míos:

Muy buenas noches disculpen el retraso pero he estado un poco líado de tiempo, así que esta intro va a ser súper corta y sin mi Inner, así que sin más demora aqui les dejo el segundo capítulo de la semana y espero que lo dsifruten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Mente Maestra

Mientras el Ranmakyukage hacía su ingreso a la villa, Sasuke activaba el sello maldito y emprendía el vuelo hacia la villa.

- **Chico, despierta tu plan fue un éxito, además hay dos personas que quieren verte. – **dijo el gran zorro mientras remecía el cuerpo del rubio con una de sus colas.

- Cinco minutos más Hina, además Shizune siempre se hace cargo de la oficina cuando no estoy. – dijo el rubio mientras se acurrucaba dándole la espalda al enorme zorro.

- **¿Algún día cambiarás cachorro? **– dijo Kurama en voz baja mientras se acercaba lo más posible a la cabeza de Naruto e inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire. -** ¡Despierta grandísimo flojo que la aldea te necesita! – **bramó de pronto el gran zorro haciendo despertar al Hokage de un salto.

- ¿Qué diablos te traes maldito idiota? ¿Acaso no puedes despertarme de otra manera? Casi me matas de un infarto. – le increpó Naruto a su compañero.

- **Hmpf… Será mejor que abras los ojos tu esposa y esa loca de la sanin están muy preocupadas por ti. – **dijo Kurama antes de darle la espalda al rubio fingiendo indignación

- Está bien, ya voy, pero esto no se queda así baka y no finjas estar indignado que eso no te lo cree nadie. – dijo el rubio antes de abandonar la estancia.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fueron las manos de Tsunade en su pecho quien estaba atendiendo sus heridas, al lado de la sanin una segunda mujer de cabello negro se encontraba observándolo detenidamente.

- Estás bien Naru. – dijo de pronto Hinata mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse para facilitar la labor de la sanin.

- Si Hina, gracias. – dijo el rubio mientras Tsunade seguía atendiendo sus heridas.

- Me alegro mi amor. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme hay alguien con quien debo hablar y de acuerdo con Neji ni-san, esa persona está intentando alejarse de la aldea sin dejar rastro. – dijo Hinata antes de besar la frente de su esposo.

- Espera Hina yo voy contigo. – dijo el rubio intentando pararse.

- De eso nada dijo de pronto la sanin, mira que pelear contra los cuatro Hokages tu solo, de verás estás loco Naruto, pudiste haber muerto a causa del daño acumulado. – dijo la sanin mientras lo sujetaba firmemente de los hombros.

- Ya basta oba-chan ya no soy un niño al cual puedas controlar, te recuerdo que ahora soy el sexto Hokage y cómo tal debo cumplir con mi deber tal como lo hizo mi padre. – dijo el rubio mientras intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente.

- ¡He dicho que no! – dijo la sanin en tono más enérgico.

- Naruto obedece a Tsunade-sama. – dijo de pronto una voz algo familiar para el rubio pero que al mismo tiempo se le hacía extraña.

- Esa voz. – dijo el rubio mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia la izquierda, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con sus padres.

- Hola hijo, tiempo sin verte. – dijo Minato mientras agitaba la mano de lado a lado.

- No es posible yo los liberé, estoy seguro que el jutsu funciono. – dijo sorprendido el rubio mientras Hinata desaparecía en medio de un remolino de hojas.

- Eso debes agradecérselo a Kurama. – dijo Kushina mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su hijo en compañía de Minato.

Por primera vez en su vida Naruto podía sentir en carne propia el cálido abrazo de sus padres, lo cual lo ayudo a abstraerse de la realidad por algunos segundos hasta que la voz de Ino le advirtió de la aparición de este nuevo enemigo.

- Maldición, ojalá tuviera más tiempo para estar con ustedes, pero tengo un asunto que atender. – dijo el rubio mientras creaba un kage bunshin. – Ya sabes que hacer.

- Está bien, pero te advierto que nuestras reservas de chakra están por los suelos. – dijo el clon, mientras iniciaba una secuencia de sellos.

- Naruto, no seas imprudente, déjame hacerlo a mí, reserva tu chakra para la pelea. – dijo la rubia antes de darle un pequeño coscorrón.

- Está bien oba-chan. –concedió el rubio, mientras su clon se detenía.

- ¿Entonces voy por el teme? – preguntó el clon

- ¿Es necesario que preguntes? – dijo el rubio bastante serio.

- Ya va. – dijo el clon mientras usaba el Hairishin.

Luego de un par de minutos, en los cuales Shikamaru asumió la dirección de Konoha, Naruto ya se encontraba totalmente recuperado gracias al chakra de Kurama.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto al rubio a su clon mientras este aparecía frente a él en compañía de Sasuke.

- Porque el teme también necesitaba atención médica. – dijo el clon de Naruto mientras era golpeado por Sasuke.

- Sólo el dobe puede llamarme así. – dijo el Uchiha en su tono cortante de siempre.

- Je, je, je. Bueno tenemos trabajo. – dijo el rubio mientras revertía su jutsu.

- Padre, madre, me gustaría poder quedarme, pero aún tengo trabajo que hacer. – dijo el rubio mientras ajustaba nuevamente la correa de su espada y emprendía la marcha.

- Shikamaru ¿Dónde está el enemigo? – pregunto el rubio.

- Sigue en el sector tres atrapado en el genjutsu de Kurenai, pero creo que está empezando a sospechar. – dijo la voz del aludido en la cabeza de Naruto.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dentro del genjutsu? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Creo que casi un minuto. – respondió el Nara.

- Hmpf… Ese sujeto no está atrapado en el genjutsu, sólo está haciendo tiempo hasta que aparezcamos. – dijo de pronto el Uchiha.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el rubio.

- Es simple nadie puede pasar más de treinta segundos en un genjutsu sin saberlo, salvo que el genjutsu sea muy bueno o la víctima un completo idiota y te aseguro que ese sujeto no lo es, sólo quiere reservar sus fuerzas para nosotros. – dijo Sasuke con calma.

- Entonces vamos a por él. – dijo el rubio apretando el paso.

- Espera Naruto, será mejor que te comas una de estas. – dijo Sasuke mientras le entregaba un píldora energética, la cual el rubio miro con mucha desconfianza. – Me las dio Choji la semana pasada, están diseñadas para restaurar las reservas de chakra. – añadió de inmediato Sasuke ante la mirada de Naruto.

- Gracias Sasuke. – dijo el rubio mientras se tragaba la píldora sin demora.

- Naruto hay algo que tengo que preguntarte. – dijo el Moreno mientras pensaba que hacer con las píldoras que le dio su esposa pues ni siquiera él se animaba a probarlas.

- ¿Es sobre mis padres? – dijo Naruto adelantándose a su amigo.

- Sí. – dijo el anbu mientras tomaba una píldora idéntica a la que le había dado al rubio.

- La verdad no sé cómo rayos sucedió, el único que puede responderte es Kurama y dudo que esté de ánimos para hablar en este momento, pero te prometo que tan pronto acabe todo este jaleo voy a exigirle las explicaciones del caso. – dijo el rubio mientras aminoraba la marcha.

Algunos segundos después los shinobis más fuertes de Konoha llegaban a la escena, listos para combatir contra el misterioso enemigo.

- Hasta que el gran Rokudaime Hokage me honra con su presencia y veo que trajo a su perro guardián. – dijo el Ranmakyukage.

- Si yo fuera tu mostraría más respeto ante Sasuke, de lo contrario no respondo de sus acciones. – dijo el rubio mientras observaba a su rival quien empezaba a emanar una poderosa aura asesina.

- Lo siento mucho Hokage-sama, no sabía que en este lugar se le daba un trato igualitario a los subordinados, pues de donde yo vengo cuando los kages hablan los insectos deben guardar silencio. – dijo el hombre en un tono burlón provocando a ambos shinobis.

- Naruto, permíteme dar el primer golpe. – dijo Sasuke quien estaba visiblemente enfadado por los comentarios del hombre.

- ¿Tantos deseos tienes de morir Uchiha? – dijo el hombre mientras asumía su posición de combate.

- Muy bien Sasuke, pero asegúrate de dejar algo para mí, yo también quiero darle su merecido a esta basura. – dijo el rubio.

- Parece que hasta aquí llegó la diplomacia, pero es mejor así después de todo yo soy el Ranmakyukage y la diplomacia no es uno de mis puntos fuertes. – dijo el hombre mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

El combate entre el Uchiha y el Ranmakyukage era una verdadera lucha entre maestros, en la cual el mínimo error podría terminar con la vida de uno de los participantes, cada golpe y patada eran lanzados con precisión quirúrgica buscando causar el mayor daño posible al rival.

En un primer momento Naruto pensó que Sasuke no tardaría en derrotar a su adversario, sin embargo, el sharingan del Uchiha demostró no ser suficiente para aplastar las aspiraciones del Ranmakyukage.

Tras casi un minuto de observar la pelea entre ambos shinobis, el rubio seguía sin encontrar una apertura que le permitiera atacar al Ranmakyukage sin causarle daño a Sasuke.

- Maldición ya me cansé de esto, Sasuke prepárate voy a atacar. – dijo el rubio mientras hacía una secuencia corta de sellos. – Katon: Jigoku no Honoo (Llamas del infierno). – dijo Naruto mientras una columna de fuego emergía del suelo envolviendo el cuerpo del Ranmakyukage, mientras Sasuke hacía un medio mortal hacia atrás.

- Hmpf, las técnicas del loto nunca dejan de sorprenderme por su precisión, pero creo que esta pelea aún está lejos de acabar. – dijo el Uchiha mientras veía como los restos de un grueso tronco de madera eran devorados lentamente por las llamas.

- Ya te lo dije Sasuke, no es el jutsu es el usuario. – dijo el rubio sonriendo, mientras el Ranmakyukage reaparecía a unos metros de él preparando su propia secuencia de sellos.

- Doton: Doryū Jōheki (Terraplén de Tierra) – dijo de pronto el Ranmakyukage al tiempo que una muralla de tres metros de alto emergía de la tierra frente a Sasuke y Naruto destrozando las puertas de la villa y varias casas cercanas.

- Así que allí estabas. – dijo el rubio restándole importancia a su rival.

- Así que eres difícil de impresionar. – dijo el Ranmakyukage mientras se cruzaba de brazos en la cima del muro.

- ¿En serio crees que un jutsu como ese puede impresionarnos? – dijo Sasuke mientras preparaba su propia secuencia de sellos. - Raiton: Bakurai (Carga Profunda) – dijo Sasuke mientras múltiples rayos reducían a escombros el imponente muro, forzando al Ranmakyukage a retroceder.

- Demonios Sasuke, aprende a controlarte un poco, ya tengo suficiente con los daños causados por este loco para que tu lo ayudes a destruir la aldea. – dijo Naruto algo molesto.

- Lo siento, es sólo que me molesta que este payaso nos subestime. – dijo el Uchiha mientras detenía su jutsu.

- ¿Payaso? ¿A quién llamas payaso? – dijo el Ranmakyukage mientras emergía desde las sombras frente a Sasuke visiblemente furioso.

- Creo que se refiere a ti inútil. – dijo Naruto mientras acumulaba chakra en sus manos.

- Ya que creen que no soy un adversario digno, creo que es hora de que les muestre mi verdadero poder. – dijo el Ranmakyukage mientras su cuerpo era devorado por las sombras.

- Ya estoy harto de ti, tu estupidez le ha costado la vida a muchísimas personas y sólo para que, para devolver el mundo al caos, pocas veces en mi vida he estado tan furioso como ahora y la verdad no estoy dispuesto a permitirte completar tus planes, está será la última vez que amenazas Konoha. – dijo Naruto mientras se lanzaba sobre el Ranmakyukage con un rasengan en cada mano.

- Si crees que puedes detenerme ven por mí. – dijo el Ranmakyukage mientras desaparecía entre las sombras seguido por Naruto.

Por algunos segundos todo quedo en completo silencio hasta que de pronto unas densas nubes cubrieron el cielo de Konoha, haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera en guardia, mientras un cuerpo caía desde el cielo envuelto en sombras.

- Ja, ja, ja, así que ese es todo el poder del famoso Rokudaime Hokage, entonces siento lástima por Konoha. – dijo la voz del Ranmakyukage mientras emergía de entre las sombras sobre los restos del gran muro de piedra bastante mal herido.

- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo Sasuke mientras se apresuraba en auxiliar a Naruto quien había quedado enterrado entre los escombros de una cas cercana.

- Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía por mi mismo. – dijo el Ranmakyukage mientras realizaba su propia secuencia de sellos. – Ninpou: Itai Chi no Ame (Dolorosa lluvia de sangre). – grito el Ranmakyukage mientras elevaba sus manos al cielo y una lluvia rojiza empezaba a bañar las calles de Konoha, al tiempo que todos sus habitantes caían de rodillas llorando copiosamente. – Este es el final de Konoha. – dijo el Ranmakyukage mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Mientras el Ranmakykage observaba a Konoha caer en lo más profundo de la miseria los habitantes de la villa eran asaltados por las más terribles visiones, las cuales les desgarraban el alma, pero a diferencia de un genjutsu tradicional, la técnica empleada por el Ranmakyukage no causaba daño alguno a sus víctimas, sino que las empujaba lentamente hacia la locura, hasta tal punto en el cual la vida se les antojaba tan insoportable que su única salida era el suicidio.

Incluso aquellas personas que se encontraban dentro del refugio empezaron a verse afectados por el terrible genjutsu, con lo cual el caos no tardó en hacerse presentes en toda la aldea.

Sólo unos cuantos shinobis fueron capaces de resistir el terrible genjutsu, sin embargo aquellas personas que podían luchar contra la poderosa técnica se veían forzados a concentrar toda su energía en resistir el efecto de la misma lo que les impedía asistir a sus amigos.

Sólo tres shinobis de la aldea fueron capaces escapar los efectos de la terrible técnica, la primera de ellos se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea persiguiendo a su propia presa como una leona, la misma que ya casi había caído en sus manos, en tanto que el segundo shinobi no tenía nada que temer a la oscuridad, pues ya la conocía a la perfección dado que había descendido hasta las entrañas de la misma y había regresado a la luz por sus propios medios y el tercero abrigaba un poder que superaba en mucho a la propia oscuridad pues contaba con el apoyo de ocho poderosas bestias que no lo dejarían perderse entre las sombras.

- ¿Naruto te encuentras bien? – dijo Sasuke visiblemente preocupado por su amigo.

- Sí, ese maldito cobarde me arrojo de las sombras segundos antes de que el rasengan lo alcanzara. – respondió el aludido.

- Tenemos que acabar con él pronto, está usando un jutsu muy extraño. – dijo el Uchiha.

- Pues bien ¿Qué estamos esperando? Dime en dónde está ese sujeto. – dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

- Justo sobre los restos del muro. – dijo el Uchiha mientras desenfundaba su espada.

- Muy bien vamos a por él. – dijo el rubio mientras hacía el sello del dragón y ambos shinobis desaparecían en medio de un destello amarillo.

Segundo más tarde, un muy sorprendido Ranmakyukage observaba como Sasuke y Naruto aparecían ante él en medio de un destello amarillo.

- ¿Pero cómo s posible? Nadie puede escapar de mi jutsu, ustedes deberían estar al borde de la locura observando las más terribles atrocidades que puede ofrecer el lado oscuro de sus propios corazones. – dijo el hombre mientras empezaba a temblar de miedo, pues sus reservas de chakra estaban vacías.

- Hmpf, estoy harto de tus tonterías, crees que hay algo que puedas mostrarme que no haya visto antes, yo mismo me entregué a la oscuridad hace años y pude volver, así que tu jutsu es inútil contra mi y en cuanto a Naruto no creo si quiera que exista oscuridad en él. – dijo el Uchiha.

- En realidad Sasuke yo derroté a mi propia oscuridad en la cascada de la verdad poco antes de dominar por completo el poder de Kurama, pero eso no viene al casa, aquí lo único importante es que vamos a patearle el culo a este maldito y liberar a Konoha de su estúpido jutsu. – dijo el rubio.

- Eso no será necesario, ya que nuestro amigo aquí presente está a punto de morir, puesto que ya cumplió su rol dentro de mi plan. – dijo una extraña voz que a Sasuke se le hacía un tanto familiar.

- Pero ¿Qué mier… - fueron las últimas palabras del Ranmakyukage mientras una gran serpiente emergía desde el suelo y lo partía en dos.

- ¡Orochimaru! – dijeron a coro ambos shinobis mientras el sanin de las serpientes hacía acto de presencia y el cielo de Konoha se despejaba.

- Pobre Ranmakyukage, siempre creíste que todo esto fue tu plan, siempre creíste que fue tu idea sumir al mundo en el caos y en realidad sólo eras uno más de mis peones, ahora gracias a ti tengo suficiente energía negativa para liberar al Nematan Orochi. – dijo el sanin mientras una gran serpiente de ocho cabezas aparecía en medio del bosque en las inmediaciones de Konoha y el sanin reía maniacamente mientras se desvanecía en el aire.


	66. Chapter 66: Avatar

Amigos míos:

Aquí les traigo la primera parte de la pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke contra el Nematan Orochi, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. (Inner: Está pelea es sin duda alguna una verdadera locura, mira que dividirla en dos partes, la gente va a pedir tu cabeza después de esto) No podía hacerlo de otro modo lo siento T_T, el capítulo se me fue de las manos, pero te aseguro que cuando lean la segunda parte me perdonan. (Inner: Yo no estaría tan seguro, salvo que publiques antes... ¬¬) Está bien, es probable que publique un capítulo adicional esta semana pero recuerda que ya estamos en los últimos... (Inner: Lo sé, lo sé pero la historia lo amerita y los lectores así lo piden no es así? *_*)

Bueno pues sin más preambulo los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta semana, esperando lo disfruten y les adelanto que al final de la historia se viene un bonito epílogo que spoilerea brevemente algunos aspectos de la continuación de este fiction, así como la muy esperada sección detrás del teclado que va a revelar muchos secretos de como se hizo está historia, algunas curiosidades he ideas originales que se descartaron entre otras cosas más.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Avatar

En un lugar cercano a Konoha el sanin de las serpientes reía maníacamente ante la presencia de un siniestro ser que empezaba a materializarse frente a él, al tiempo que la pequeña estatua de obsidiana que estaba a sus pies empezaba a romperse.

- Oh gran Nematan Orochi, permíteme presentarme yo soy Orochimaru y quiero ofrecerte un trato. – dijo el sanin de la serpiente.

- ¿Por qué habría de escucharte mortal? – dijeron a coro las ocho cabezas mientras lo observaban con desconfianza, pues incluso para los demonios era poco común que los mortales intentara imponer sus propias condiciones en las negociaciones.

- Porque yo puedo convertirme en tu nexo material con este mundo con lo cual nunca tendrías que volver a esta maldita prisión que te ha retenido por más de trescientos años.

- Te escucho mortal. – dijo el demonio mientras lo observaba atentamente.

- El motivo por el cual el Rikkudo Senin te aprisionó en esta estatua fue porque para lograr tus metas cruzaste la frontera del inframundo hacia el nuestro, pero si en lugar de ello tu hubieras empleado un Avatar, ese despreciable sujeto jamás habría sido capaz de capturarte pues aunque tu avatar hubiera muerto tu nunca habrías perdido tu libertad o ¿Acaso estoy equivocado? – dijo taimadamente el sanin.

- No pierdas mi tiempo mortal, pues huelo que la progenie del Juubi se acerca, dime qué es lo que quieres a cambio, pues no creo que quieras convertirte en el avatar de un demonio a cambio de nada. – dijo la gran serpiente mientras observaba a Orochimaru y su prisión terminaba de romperse.

- Yo quiero lo que quiere cualquier mortal, poder e inmortalidad eso es todo lo que quiero y convirtiéndome en tu avatar obtendré todo eso al mismo tiempo que me convierto en tu nexo entre el inframundo y el mío. – dijo Orochimaru sonriendo.

- Hecho. – dijo el demonio al tiempo que absorbía el cuerpo de Orochimaru y su espíritu regresaba al inframundo.

- Ja, ja, ja, al fin el poder supremo es mío. - gritó Orochimaru a través del cuerpo del Nematan Orochi.

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraba la gran serpiente se dieron cuenta que este era un enemigo que difícilmente podrían derrotar por sí solos así que decidieron enviar a unos cinco clones para ordenar la evacuación e Konoha y crear una barrera que detuviera el avance de la nefasta criatura.

- Sasuke está puede ser nuestra última batalla, así que quiero que sepas que ha sido todo un honor luchar a tu lado durante los últimos tres años. – dijo el rubio al tiempo que se preparaba para liberar todo el poder de Kurama.

- Lo mismo digo amigo. – dijo el Uchiha liberando por completo al Susanoo, el cual recientemente había alcanzado un nivel muy similar al de Madara.

Mientras todo eso ocurría en el mundo real, en el inframundo unas gruesas cadenas de energía espiritual empezaban a vincular el alma de Orochimaru con el poderoso demonio, cadenas que el astuto sanin cargo con su propio chakra a fin de poder someter al poderoso demonio a su voluntad tan pronto este bajara su guardia, sin importarle cuanto tiempo tuviera que esperar para ello, puesto que después de todo tenía toda la eternidad por delante para llevar a cabo su siniestro plan, no cabía dudas que Orochimaru haría lo que fuera necesario para lograr sus metas.

- Maldita progenie del Juubi, puedo oler su esencia en ti, voy a vengarme por lo que tu padre me hizo, ahora tú y todos los demás vástagos de esa bestia tonta sentirán la furia de un verdadero demonio. – dijeron a coro las ocho cabezas.

- No tengo idea de qué diablos estás hablado. – dijo Naruto a través del cuerpo de Kurama.

- Creo que se refiere al zorro dobe. – dijo Sasuke mientras el Susanoo se erguía orgullosamente al lado del zorro.

- ¿Kurama sabes algo al respecto? – dijo el chico a su compañero.

- **La verdad no estoy muy seguro, pero es muy probable que se refiera a la separación del Juubi aunque parce que esa serpiente descerebrada piensa que el Juubi es mi padre. –** dijo el zorro molesto.

- Ya veo, entonces ¿Qué te parece si te dejo arreglar esto en persona? – dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

- **Mmm, está bien al menos de ese modo esa maldita lombriz sabrá quién le pateo la cola. – **dijo el zorro mientras sonreía como Naruto.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Estás allí? – pregunto Sasuke mientras el Susanoo desenfundaba sus espadas.

- **Me temo que Naruto no está disponible por el momento, así que tendrás que conformarte con el gran Kyubi no yonkou. – **respondió altivo Kurama.

- Así que tu nombre es Naruto. – dijo la serpiente mientras observaba a sus adversarios detenidamente.

- **Mi nombre no es Naruto, Naruto es sólo mi jinchuriki, yo soy Kurama y te arrancaré cada una de tus ocho cabezas antes de devorar tus entrañas**. – dijo el zorro mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad sobre el poderoso demonio.

- Ven si te atreves zorro tonto. – dijo la serpiente al tiempo que tres de sus cabezas empezaban a escupir ácido.

Kurama esquivo con facilidad los terribles chorros de la peligrosa sustancia acercándose peligrosamente al cuerpo de la serpiente, quien únicamente encogió dos de sus cabezas y se preparó para atacar al zorro en el momento oportuno.

Finalmente cuando Kurama estaba apenas a diez metros del cuerpo de la serpiente dio un gran salto e intento morder uno de los largos cuellos de la peligrosa criatura, siendo contraatacado por dos de las otras siete cabezas.

Gracias a su velocidad Kurama fue capaz de alcanzar su objetivo y esquivar la mordedura de la primera de las dos cabezas, sin embargo la segunda cabeza impacto directamente en las costillas del gran zorro lanzándolo al suelo al tiempo que una tercera cabeza se preparaba para encajar sus colmillos en el aturdido zorro.

Sin embargo los colmillos del Nematan Orochi jamás llegaron a alcanzar el cuerpo de Kurama pues la filosa espada del Susanoo cercenó de un solo golpe la cabeza atacante, haciendo que el poderoso demonio gritara de dolor.

- Malditos, como se atreven a hacerme esto, ahora conocerán mi verdadera furia. – dijo el poderoso demonio mientras regeneraba la cabeza cortada.

- ¿Pero qué mierda pasa aquí? aun siendo un demonio no debería haber regenerado esa cabeza tan rápido. – dijo Sasuke al tiempo que tres chorros de ácido impactaban de lleno en el Susanoo, haciéndolo caer al suelo al lado del Kyubi quien ya se había recuperado del tremendo golpe sufrido.

Aunque la letal sustancia acabo con toda la vegetación circundante a Sasuke, el poderoso ácido parecía incapaz de traspasar la armadura del Susanoo la cual estaba intacta, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para el astuto zorro, quien recordó cómo en una ocasión anterior Madara había empleado el Susanoo para protegerlo del poderoso Dragón de madera de Hashirama, el cual era capaz de triturar montañas hasta reducirlas a pequeños guijarros.

- **Oye tu Uchiha, puedes proyectar tu Susanoo sobre mi tengo una idea que no puede fallar. – **dijo el zorro mientras agitaba sus colas y se preparaba para volver a cargar contra el inmenso demonio.

- Nunca lo he hecho antes, pero vale la pena probar. - dijo Sasuke al tiempo que empezaba a transferir parte de la energía del Susanoo al cuerpo del zorro formando una gruesa coraza alrededor de Kurama.

- **Excelente, aquí voy de nuevo. – **dijo el zorro mientras lanzaba un ataque feroz sobre la gran serpiente.

A diferencia del ataque anterior, esta vez Kurama no perdió el tiempo esquivando los chorros de ácido, sino que ataco directamente el cuerpo de la serpiente arrancando tres cabezas en el proceso.

- **¿Qué te pareció eso maldita lombriz? –** dijo el zorro en tono desafiante mientras se preparaba para lanzar una Bijuu dama.

- Eso no es más que un pequeño rasguño. - dijo la serpiente mientras las cabezas volvían a crecer de nuevo.

- ¿Sorprendidos? – dijo de pronto Orochimaru a través del cuerpo de la gran serpiente.

- Orochimaru ¿Qué mierda has hecho? – pregunto Sasuke furioso mientras disparaba con su ballesta al cuerpo de la serpiente.

- Oh no lo harás Sasuke-kun, aún tengo planes para este cuerpo. – dijo Orochimaru mientras detenía el disparo con un poderoso golpe de cola.

- **Espero que tus planes incluyan un boleto de ida al inframundo**. - dijo Kurama mientras liberaba su bijuu dama.

Cuando la poderosa esfera de energía impacto en el cuerpo del Nematan Orochi, una gran explosión sacudió todo el bosque. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Kurama cuando el polvo levantado por la explosión se disipó, frente a él se encontraba aun el gran ofidio quien había protegido su cuerpo rodeándolo con sus ocho cabezas, las mismas que presentaban sólo daños superficiales que se regeneraban a una velocidad sorprendente.

- **Es imposible ni siquiera yo puedo regenerarme así de rápido. A menos qué, no, no lo creo, nadie sería tan tonto. - **dijo Kurama sorprendido.

- Si sabes algo que nosotros no, será mejor que hables de inmediato. – dijo de pronto Naruto molesto.

- **Chico sólo existe dos formas para que un demonio cruce a este mundo, la primera de ellas es que atraviese un portal y la segunda es que emplee un avatar, en cuyo caso no podremos vencerlo jamás a menos que lo destruyamos tanto en el inframundo como en el plano material. - **dijo Kurama.

- ¿Avatar? ¿Qué rayos es eso? – preguntó el rubio más confundido que nunca.

- **Un avatar es la manifestación o puente entre el mundo espiritual y el nuestro, los avatares son de dos clases, la primera de ellas son creaciones de un ser espiritual para proyectar su esencia al mundo material y la segunda son los avatares pactados. – **dijo el zorro.

- No entiendo. – dijo el jinchuriki aún más confundido que antes.

- **Te lo pongo de una forma que lo entiendas, los avatares pactados son humanos que voluntariamente ofrecen su cuerpo y alma a un ser espiritual para que este pueda existir en nuestro mundo y en el mundo espiritual en simultáneo, pero el problema es que a la larga los demonio termina absorbiendo a sus avatares hasta no dejar nada de ellos, todo rastro de su existencia y su propia alma es consumida hasta que no queda nada del avatar. – **dijo el zorro dejando sorprendido a Naruto.

- Entonces lo que tratas de decirme es que alguien vendió su alma a ese demonio para ayudarlo a destruir nuestro mundo. – dijo el rubio sorprendido.

- **Exacto.**

- Kurama déjame a cargo por un momento. – dijo el rubio con calma.

- **Como quieras.**

Tan pronto Naruto quedo a cargo del cuerpo del zorro, pudo notar que una extraña energía empezaba a emerger del cuerpo del gigantesco reptil y empezaba a envolver al Susanoo.

- Sasuke ten cuidado. – grito Naruto.

- No te preocupes Naruto, estoy bien. - dijo el Uchiha mientras se preparaba para atacar al enorme ofidio.

- Si Sasuke-kun, ven, ven aquí que estoy listo para ti. – dijo Orochimaru mientras Sasuke cargaba contra la gran serpiente.

- Sasuke es una trampa. – grito el rubio al tiempo que los cuellos de cuatro de las cabezas del Nematan Orochi inmovilizaban a Sasuke mientras que una quinta cabeza se transformaba en la cara del sanin.

En ese momento Naruto observo como una gran cantidad de energía negativa estaba siendo transferida a Sasuke desde el cuerpo de la gran serpiente, por lo que se apresto en ir auxiliar a su amigo.

- Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía más por aquellas personas que viven en Konoha que por este gusano. – dijo de pronto otra de las cabezas del gran ofidio al tiempo que un portal demoniaco se abría justo bajo el vientre de la serpiente y dejaba salir toda clase de atrocidades desde el inframundo las cuales enrumbaron hacia Konoha.

- Maldito, no te dejaré hacerlo, mis clones se encargarán de tu ejército y yo liberaré a mi amigo. – dijo el rubio mientras su espada empezaba a emitir un poderoso resplandor púrpura.

Mientras tanto en el interior de Sasuke, el Uchiha libraba una terrible batalla contra su propia oscuridad.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué te resistes? Sabes mejor que nadie que el poder de la oscuridad es superior a cualquier otra cosa. – dijo el sanin mientras aparecía ante un encadenado Sasuke.

- Déjame ir Orochimaru, nada de lo que digas podrá convencerme. –dijo Sasuke mientras pugnaba por liberarse de sus cadenas.

- Sasuke yo no quiero convencerte, sólo me interesa que aceptes tu propia oscuridad, abraza el poder, siente como invade tu corazón y te da la fuerza que necesitas para dominar este mundo, vamos únete a mí y ocupa tu lugar como mi heredero. – dijo Orochimaru mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza del Uchiha.

- Jamás, ya una vez cometí ese error y lo pagué muy caro. – dijo el Uchiha.

- No seas tonto Sasuke, yo conozco el verdadero color de tu alma, vamos siéntelo, sólo déjate llevar. – dijo el sanin mientras la oscuridad devoraba a Sasuke y este caía en un profundo sueño.

Conforme el alma de Sasuke se iba entregando al abrazo de las sombras sentía como su sello maldito empezaba a llenar su cuerpo con una energía que jamás había sentido antes, un poder sin igual, tan embriagante que lo hacía replantearse la oferta de Orochimaru.

Mientras más fuerte y embriagador era el poder que Sasuke sentía, mayores eran sus deseos de entregarse por completo a la oscuridad, sin embargo una parte de su ser resistía con fuerza ese terrible deseo.

La lucha interna de Sasuke era realmente intensa hasta el punto en que el corazón de Sasuke se detuvo por un par de segundos, segundos en los cuales la imagen de cuatro personas invadió su mente.

La primera de ellas era su hermano Itachi quién en todo momento había sido su modelo a seguir, un shinobi excepcional cuyo amor por la aldea lo llevo a asesinar a todo el clan para evitar un derramamiento de sangre innecesario en Konoha y no sólo eso, el amor de Itachi era tan grande que escogió convertirse en el único objeto de su odio sólo para que él no cayera en la oscuridad, aunque eso significar que nunca lo vería crecer y convertirse en el gran ninja que estaba destinado a ser.

La segunda persona era Sakura quien nunca dejó de amarlo y aunque en un inicio era un simple capricho infantil con el tiempo el amor de Sakura fue creciendo y madurando hasta el punto en el cual fue capaz de perdonar todas las lágrimas que le había hecho derramar por sus constantes rechazos y múltiples crímenes, ayudándolo no sólo a crecer como persona sino a ver la vida con otros ojos.

La tercera persona era un pequeño niño de apenas un año y medio pero que junto a Sakura se había convertido en todo su mundo y la mayor fuente de alegría y felicidad que jamás había experimentado, su hijo el pequeño Itachi lo que le hizo evocar también la imagen de la pequeña Mikoto quien pese a no haber nacido aún ya era motivo de mucha dicha y felicidad para el Uchiha.

Finalmente, la cuarta persona era un sujeto muy escandaloso, algo torpe de vez en cuando y sumamente competitivo quien nunca se dio por vencido con él y sin importar los malos ratos que le hizo pasar no se detuvo hasta llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha y traerlo de vuelta de su propia oscuridad ayudándolo a enterrar por siempre ese maldito odio que sentía hacia Konoha y que no lo dejaba seguir adelante con su vida, ese maldito odio que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro y casi lo destruye por completo hasta el punto en el cual hubiera deshonrado no sólo a su hermano sino también la herencia de su clan y quizá acabado con la vida de la mujer que ahora amaba y madre de sus hijos, ese cuarto sujeto era Naruto, quien le tendió la mano cuando todos le dieron la espalda.

Y así un nuevo milagro obró en el corazón del Uchiha del cual emergió una luz tan brillante que destruyó por completo la oscuridad que lo rodeaba al tiempo que un intenso fuego de cinco colores emergía desde su cuerpo quemando sus ataduras y liberándolo, al tiempo que el poderoso demonio se veía forzado a retroceder.

- No es posible. – grito Orochimaru mientras el nexo entre él y Sasuke se rompía por completo y el Susanoo cambiaba de forma para convertirse en una armadura de llamas blancas que rodeaba el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Cuando Sasuke despertó noto que una de las cuatro cabezas que lo habían retenido estaba completamente quemada y era incapaz de regenerarse, entonces recordó las palabras de su maestro sobre el poder del fuego azul.

- ¿Teme te encuentras bien? – dijo el rubio mientras revertía su transformación y se acercaba a revisar a Sasuke.

- Claro que estoy bien dobe, hace falta más que Orochimaru y un demonio milenario para acabar conmigo. – dijo el Uchiha.

- ¿Cómo se atreven? Los voy a devorar mientras mies legiones infernales se encargan de su gente. – dijo el Nematan Orochi mientras se reincorporaba con una cabeza menos.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – pregunto el rubio.

- Fuego azul, las llamas del espíritu. – dijo Sasuke.

- Ya veo, Sasuke Kurama tiene un plan para acabar con esta pelea, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda. – dijo el rubio mientras hacía el sello del carnero y creaba ocho clones de sombras.

- Muy bien hagámoslo, pero que hay de esas cosas. – dijo Sasuke mientras veía las legiones del Nematan Orochi marchar hacia Konoha.

- Tardaran un tiempo en llegar a la villa y para entonces mis otros clones ya les tendrán una sorpresa pero no voy a poder usar el poder del loto por un rato. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- No sé qué te traes, pero cuenta conmigo.

- Muy bien, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es que mis clones tiene que cruzar el portal hacia el inframundo mientras tú y yo causamos algún daño serio por aquí. – dijo el rubio mientras desenfundaba a Izaioi.

El momento de la verdad había llegado.


	67. Chapter 67: Fuerzas del Inframundo

Amigos míos:

Ante vuestros gentiles reviews y el hecho de que mi Inner ha desaparecido junto con mi katana, he decidido adelantar la publicación de este capítulo en el cual termina la pelea contra el Nematan Orchi, esperando sea de su agrado, ahora si me disculpan me retiro a buscar a mi Inner o mi katana esperando no encontrar a los dos en el mismo lugar T_T. (Inner: Shhhh... - caminando de puntillas con una espada en la mano)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Fuerzas del Inframundo

Tras el ataque de Sasuke, Orochimaru y el Nematan Orochi decidieron cambiar su estrategia y empezaron a dirigir una parte de sus legiones contra Sasuke y Naruto mientras el sanin acumulaba chakra y empezaba a regenerar el cuerpo del poderoso demonio, mientras que el resto de las fuerzas infernales marcharían sobre Konoha con el fin de forzar a los shinobis a abandonar la batalla para acudir en auxilio de su gente.

Sin embargo, el caos y la confusión creada por el cambio de órdenes permitió a los clones del rubio cruzar a salvo hacia el inframundo en donde se encontraron con un Nematan Orochi mucho más grande y poderoso que el que existía en el mundo real.

- **Naruto es el momento de usar el jutsu de Son Goku. –** dijo Kurama mientras el rubio y Sasuke seguían despedazando a las fuerzas del Nematan Orochi con sus espadas.

- Muy bien Kurama lo dejo en tus manos convoca a todos tus hermanos. – dijo el rubio.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de Konoha Minato y Tsunade organizaban a los shinobis aptos para luchar enfrentar a las hordas demoníacas que se acercaban a toda velocidad a la villa.

-  
Estén listos, de acuerdo a Naruto, la barrera no resistirá mucho tiempo y sus clones necesitan algunos minutos para preparar ese jutsu así que no les den tregua. – dijo Tsunade, mientras se ponía al frente de la línea de defensa.

- Kakashi quiero que todos los anbu se preparen para una guerra sin cuartel, no tomen prisioneros, pues el enemigo sólo tiene una cosa en mente nuestra aniquilación y la de nuestras familias. – dijo Minato mientras se equipaba con unos pergaminos de invocación.

- Si sensei, pero creo que Usted y su esposa deberían ir a los refugios dado que aún no están en condiciones de luchar. – dijo Kakashi en tono respetuoso.

- Tonterías muchacho el hecho de que no tenga chakra no quiere decir que no pueda luchar aún me queda mi taijutsu. – dijo el rayo amarillo con calma.

- Yo también creo que es mejor que Minato esté aquí, pues su presencia ayudará a elevar la moral de las tropas. – dijo Hiashi mientras se ajustaba su chaleco de combate.

- Padre, ¿Dónde está mi one-san? – preguntó Hanabi mientras se preparaba para luchar.

- No lo sé hija, pero te aseguro que sin importar dónde esté ten por seguro que está dando la pelea como toda una verdadera Hyuga. – dijo Hiashi con orgullo.

- Godaime-sama, Yondaime-sama ya todo está dispuesto según sus órdenes, los mejores luchadores van adelante junto con los Inuzuka, detrás de ellos los expertos en armas y como última línea de defensa los maestros de ninjutsu de larga distancia, junto con los Akemichi.

- ¿Qué hay de los anbu y los Nara? – preguntó Minato.

- Escondidos entre las ruinas listos para atacar desde los flancos.

- ¿Qué hay de raíz? – preguntó Tsunade.

- Aun no lo sabemos, sólo sabemos que todos los miembros de raíz han desaparecido junto con su líder. – respondió el interpelado.

- Ellos ya están en posición. - dijo de pronto Ino mientras llegaba al puesto de mando, de acuerdo a Sai cuando raíz actúe es muy probable que los demonios lo piensen dos veces antes a de continuar con su ataque.

- Espero que tenga razón. – fue lo último que dijo Tsunade antes que la barrera que protegía la villa colapsara y cientos de demonios se lanzaran al ataque desde todas las direcciones posibles.

La batalla por Konoha fue en extremo cruenta, pues los demonios parecían una ola imparable que se abrían paso entre los shinobis sin ninguna clase de miedo o temor pese a que tal como lo pronostico Sai el ataque inicial de raíz combinado con el de los anbu regulares de la villa dejo a varias decenas de demonios muertos antes de que si quiera pudieran llegar a chocar con la primera línea de defensa.

Sin embargo, cinco shinobis probaron ser un hueso muy duro de roer para las terribles aberraciones que intentaban profanar el suelo de Konoha, esos cinco shinobis eran Sendo y Hanabi Hyuga, Hikaru Sarutobi, Moegi Amegura y Udon, quienes se abrían paso entre los demonios empleando una fuerte estrategia de ataque y defensa conjunta combinando técnicas del loto blanco con poderosos jutsus nivel A o superior.

Al igual que estos valientes chicos había dos maestras de armas que no daban tregua a los demonios una de las cuales ni siquiera era shinobi despedazando a cuanta aberración se les ponía al frente, me refiero a Tenten y Hikari.

Aunque las hordas infernales parecían no tener fin, los defensores de Konoha no dejarían que la villa cayera sin luchar, pues detrás de ellos se encontraba sus familiares y demás seres queridos además si esos seres no eran detenidos aquí nada impediría que destruyeran por completo el mundo ninja.

Mientras en Konoha todos luchaban por sus vidas y el futuro del mundo en el inframundo ocho clones de Naruto realizaban  
una compleja secuencia de sellos mientras Kurama convocaba a los ocho bijuus.

(Nota del autor las peleas van en simultáneo)

EN EL INFRAMUNDO

Tras completar su secuencia de sellos, los ocho clones el rubio dijeron al unísono:

- Ninpou: yonkou bijuu dasnsu (Danza de las bestias con cola)

Tan pronto el jutsu estaba completo, los ocho clones empezaron a transformarse en cada una de las bestias por cola tomando por sorpresa al Nematan Orochi quien vio como las ocho bestias se lanzaban al ataque desde ocho direcciones diferentes, acabando con cuanto soldado del poderoso ofidio se cruzara en su camino.

- Chomei ataca desde el cielo, Kokuo, ven conmigo vamos por el frente, Son Goku, Shukaku rodéenlo, no dejen ningún espacio por el cual pueda escapar, Saiken usa tus esporas y déjalo ciego. – grito Kurama mientras sus hermanos acataba cada una de sus instrucciones.

- Maldita progenie del Juubi, los voy a matar. – gritó el Nematan Orochi mientras empezó a atacar a cada una de las bestias por separado.

El combate entre el Nematan Orochi y las bestias con cola fue increíblemente violente, pues a diferencia del combate que el impresionante ofidio sostenía en el mundo real contra Sasuke y Naruto, lo que acontecía en el inframundo era un verdadero combate entre demonios.

Son Goku y Chomei esquivaban con facilidad las mordidas del Nematan Orochi pero por más que se esforzaban les era imposible conectar un golpe directo en la poderosa bestia quien protegía su cuerpo endureciendo sus enormes escamas que el fuego de Son Goku y los aguijones de Chomei no eran capaces de traspasar.

Por su parte Kurama y Kokuo si eran capaces de causar heridas serias en el demonio, pero a cambio siempre recibían uno que otro golpe que los arrojaba contra las paredes.

Quienes la tenían más fácil eran Isobu, la tortuga de tres colas quien podía atacar a larga distancia y protegerse con su grueso caparazón, y Matatabi, el gato de dos colas que gracias a su manejo sobre los cuatro elementos y velocidad felina podía causar gran daño y retirarse antes del contraataque de la serpiente.

Sin embargo conforme la pelea se prolongaba la fuerza de los bijuus iba menguando al tiempo que la del Nematan Orochi parecía no agotarse nunca por lo que necesitaban darle un golpe tan fuerte que lo derribara para siempre, pero para ello tenían que esperar que Sasuke y Naruto cumplieran con su parte del plan.

- Vamos Naruto apresúrate, si esto sigue así no lo lograremos. – dijo Son Goku al tiempo que asestaba un poderoso golpe con ambas manos sobre una de las cabezas de la gran serpiente.

CON SASUKE Y NARUTO.

- Maldición son demasiados, si esto continúa así perderemos. – dijo el rubio mientras Sasuke usaba un jutsu de Katon para destruir a varias decenas de demonios.

- Naruto tengo una idea. – dijo Sasuke mientras el rubio partía en dos a otro demonio con sus espada.

- Habla rápido que aun en modo senin me es difícil lidiar con tantos. – dijo el rubio mientras usaba un rasenshuriken para limpiar su camino.

- ¿Qué tan preciso es el Hairishin? – preguntó el pelinegro.

- No es a prueba de errores, salvo que use los sellos pero es bastante bueno.

- Entonces qué tal si nos llevas detrás de esa cosa y lo atacamos por la espalda. – dijo el Uchiha.

- Hecho. – dijo el rubio mientras él y su amigo desaparecían en medio de un destello amarillo.

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto aparecieron detrás del poderoso demonio este no tardo en lanzar dos de sus cabezas contra los valientes shinobis quienes contraatacaron instintivamente con sus espadas, cercenando dichas cabezas dejando tras de sí dos muñones quemados, haciendo que las demás cabezas golpearan violentamente el suelo al tiempo que el cuerpo de la gran bestia se retorcía de dolor.

- ¡Ahora Naruto! Ataquemos ahora. – dijo Sasuke mientras clavaba su espada envuelta en flamas azules en la base de otro de los cuellos de la colosal bestia quien intento defenderse escupiendo un chorro de ácido sobre el Uchiha, lanzándolo contra un árbol cercano al tiempo que sus legiones se lanzaban contra él.

Por su parte el rubio no tardo en imitar a su compañero, salvo que en lugar de atacar uno de los cuellos decidió atacar el cuerpo de la bestia haciéndola sangrar profusamente.

El gran corte que Naruto logró hacerle al Nematan Orochi en la espalda se vio reflejado en una enorme cicatriz que apareció de pronto en el cuerpo de la bestia en el plano espiritual, finalmente estaban logrando un pequeño pero significativo avance en la cruenta batalla.

- Malditos, malditos, malditos sean ustedes dos, nunca antes había sufrido tanto daño en una batalla, voy a matarlos y me daré un festín con su carne. – grito el gran ofidio mientras envolvía el cuerpo de Naruto con su cola e intentaba triturarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Arghhh! – grito Naruto mientras luchaba por llevar aire a sus pulmones.

- ¡Resiste Naruto! – grito el Uchiha mientras completaba una secuencia de sellos. - Katon: Aoi Gōka Mekkyaku (Gran Fuego Aniquilador Azul). – dijo el Uchiha mientras una inmensa ola de llamas azules barría a todos los demonios que tenía al frente.

KONOHA

Mientras tanto en Konoha los demonio seguían abriéndose paso entre los defensores quienes se encontraban al borde de la derrota, incluso los tres jóvenes usuarios del loto se habían visto en la necesidad de romper su formación para lograr mantenerse con vida lo que probó ser un gran error, pues justo en este momento Hanabi estaba en el suelo y a punto de recibir un ataque mortal por parte de uno de los demonios.

- Muere mocosa. – dijo el demonio sonriendo mientras abanicaba su espada sobre la Hyuga quien bloqueo el ataque con su kunai.

- No será tan fácil. – dijo la pequeña Hyuga mientras luchaba en vano contra la fuerza de aquel demonio.

Por su parte Sendo afrontaba un problema aun mayo que el de Hanabi, pues ambos se encontraban bastante maltrechos a causa de los incesantes ataques de los demonios.

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage, los clones de Naruto terminaron de preparar el último jutsu del loto blanco, el cual podría finalmente revertir la situación que se vivía en las calles de Konoha.

- Ya es hora hermanos, acabemos con esto. – dijo uno de los clones mientras los cinco clones ejecutaban una compleja secuencia de sellos. – Loto blanco: Fukei no Megimeru (El Despertar de los Guardianes).

Cuando los clones del rubio terminaron con el jutsu un resplandor dorado cubrió el cielo de Konoha y las almas de varios shinobis empezaron a descender sobre el campo de batalla, mientras los clones del rubio desaparecían, devolviéndole a Naruto parte de su fuerza.

- Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mi hija. – dijo Hisana Hyuga mientras aporreaba al demonio que segundos antes estaba a punto de matar a Hanabi.

- ¿Oka-san? – dijo Hanabi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Descuida mi pequeña, mamá está aquí. – dijo Hisana mientras se lanzaba al campo de batalla aporreando a cuanto demonio se cruzara en su camino.

En otra parte del campo de batalla donde Kakashi estaba que la pasaba mal contra cuatro adversarios, una sombra blanca aparecía de la nada para cubrirle la espalda al habilidoso Jounin.

- Hola hijo ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? – dijo el colmillo blanco de Konoha mientras hacía gala de su legendaria ferocidad en el campo de batalla, al tiempo que Kakashi lo observaba asombrado.

Muy cerca de los restos de la torre puerta de la villa, donde Kurenai y Kiba luchaban contra otro grupo de demonios, un familiar olor a cigarro llegó a la nariz de Kurenai antes que los demonios que la rodeaban cayeran muertos a sus pies.

- Gracias Asuma. – dijo Kurenai mientras observaba como el Sarutobi se abría paso sin problemas entre los enemigos de la aldea.

- No tienes por qué mi amor. – dijo el Sarutobi.

Mientras tanto en la zona oeste donde el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho empleaba su técnica de Yo-Yo humano, dos espíritus aparecieron ante ellos al tiempo que los demonios empezaban a matarse los unos a los otros.

- Padre - gritaron a coro Ino y Shikamaru.

- Hola princesa. – dijo Inoichi mientras generaba el caos y la confusión entre sus enemigos.

- No te distraigas muchacho. – dijo Shikaku Nara mientras estrangulaba a un gran número de demonios con su kagemane.

Pero el más feliz de ver a ese par fue su viejo amigo quien no tardo en unirse al desmadre. No muy lejos de allí Hiashi estaba que pasaba un mal momento hasta que Hizashi llegó en su auxilio.

- Hola hermano, espero que esos viejos huesos aun puedan moverse como antaño. – dijo Hizashi sonriendo.

- Sólo espero que seas capaz de seguirme el paso mocoso. – respondió Hiashi sonriendo.

Muy cerca de allí Tsunade y Minato luchaban desesperadamente contra varios demonios que atacaban con ferocidad a la sanin.

- Aléjense de ellos. - dijo de pronto el sanin de los sapos que llego en compañía de Dan

- Jiraiya, Dan, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso es el Edo Tensei? – preguntó Tsunade confundida.

- No Tsunade es algo mucho mejor es la fuerza del amor, el amor de un padre a su hijo, de un maestro a su alumno, el amor de un hombre a una mujer. – dijo Dan mientras ponía en su lugar a un gran número de demonios.

Con la ayuda de los recién llegados la situación parecía bajo control al menos hasta que tres grandes demonios se unieron a la refriega.

- Vamos inútiles sólo son unos cuantos humanos y unas cuantas almas convocadas desde el otro mundo, maten a los humanos a quienes vinculan las almas a este mundo y asunto resuelto. – dijo uno de los generales demoniacos mientras se lanzaba al campo de batalla sólo para ser detenido por un enorme árbol que salió de la nada.

- Dejen de causar desorden en nuestra aldea. - dijo Hashirama mientras hacía acto de presencia en compañía de su hermano y el tercer Hokage con lo cual el ánimo de Konoha se disparó hasta el cielo.

El momento del contraataque había llegado, Konoha lucharía con todo lo que tenía hasta el final.

INFRAMUNDO

- Hermanos Naruto lo está logrando es nuestro turno de hacer la diferencia, recuerden las palabras de nuestro padre. – dijo Kurama, mientras todos los bijuus recordaban que antes de morir el Rikkudo Senin les dijo que algún día aparecería alguien que los guiaría por el buen camino hacia su verdadero destino.

- Kurama tiene razón ahora hagamos nuestra parte. – dijo Son Goku mientras golpeaba fuertemente una de las cabezas del Nematan Orochi con una gran roca.

- Muy bien entonces es hora de sellar el portal, Saiken, Shukaku, ya saben que hacer. – dijo Chomei mientras atacaba nuevamente al Nematan Orochi justo en la cicatriz de su espalda haciéndolo bramar de dolor.

- Buen trabajo Chomei. – dijo el ichibi mientras sellaba el portal con una gruesa pared de arena, la misma que fue reforzada con la baba de Saiken impidiendo así la salida de las fuerzas demoniacas.

Una vez con el portal sellado, los ocho bijuus se alejaron del gran ofidio lo más que pudieron y prepararon una bijuu dama cada uno, mientras la gran serpiente octocéfala empezaba a proteger su cuerpo con sus poderosos cuellos llenos de escamas

CON NARUTO Y SASUKE.

Tras cargarse a todos los demonios que tenía al frente Sasuke corrió con su espada envuelta en llamas hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto y de un solo golpe seccionó la cola del demonio logrando así liberar a su amigo.

- Bueno ya estuvo, estoy harto de esta lombriz. – dijo el rubio recogiendo a Izaioi del suelo y haciéndole una señal a Sasuke ambos shinobis atacaron en simultáneo haciéndole un enorme corte en forma de "X" en el vientre al enorme ofidio con sus espadas totalmente infundidas de chakra para magnificar el daño al cuerpo del siniestro reptil.

Tan pronto el frio acero de los shinobis de Konoha termino de cortar la piel de la enorme serpiente, esta grito de dolor y cayó inerte al suelo al tiempo que en el inframundo la piel del vientre Nematan Orochi se abría causándole un enorme dolor, el cual lo forzó a romper su defensa al tiempo que los ocho bijuus liberaban toda su furia contra el demoniaco ente.

El impacto de las ocho bijuu dama fue tan brutal que el cuerpo del gran ofidio quedo hecho pedazos sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia, salvo por una pequeña esfera de energía residual que empezó ascender hasta el mundo real, mientras que los bijuus desaparecían como si se tratase de simples clones de sombra.

- Finalmente se acabó. – dijo Naruto mientas se recostaba contra un árbol cercano al lado de Sasuke

- Vaya día, otro igual a estos y vas a tener que aumentarme el sueldo. –dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tu también? Ya tengo suficiente con Shizune. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Buen trabajo Hokage-sama. - dijo de pronto Orochimaru mientras emergía de entre los restos de la gran serpiente.

- Es imposible. – dijo Naruto desconcertado mientras Izaioi empezaba a vibrar salvajemente en su vaina.

- ¿Sorprendidos? Pues no deberían recuerden que siempre tengo un plan de respaldo. – dijo el sanin de las serpientes mientras se aproximaba hacia ambos shinobis.

- Maldito Orochimaru ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para derrotarte? – dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas.

- Sasuke-kun hablas como si tuvieran una oportunidad, mírense a penas si pueden tenerse en pie y mucho menos luchar. – dijo el sanin mientras su cuerpo sufría una extraña metamorfosis asumiendo rasgos demoniacos. - ¿Ahora díganme cómo pretenden derrotarme?

- Nosotros no tenemos que derrotarte pues tú ya te venciste a ti mismo al renunciar a tu humanidad a cambio de poder. – dijo Naruto mientras reunía todo el chakra que le quedaba y lo canalizaba a través de su espada.

- Muy bien Hokage-sama muéstrame de que estas hecho. – dijo el sanin mientras sonreía taimadamente.

Algunos segundos después Naruto cargo contra Orochimaru quien intentó detener el ataque de Naruto con las gruesas escamas que había heredado del Nematan Orochi para luego contraatacar al rubio. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la hoja de Izaioi atravesó su piel con la facilidad con la que un cuchillo caliente corta la mantequilla.

El poderoso ataque de Naruto provocó que el cuerpo del sanin quedara envuelto en unas misteriosas llamas púrpuras, las cuales empezaron a consumir su esencia demoniaca dejando tras de sí a un muy debilitado Orochimaru, quien cayo víctima de las llamas azules de Sasuke que al combinarse con el poder de Izaioi ocasionaron una pequeña pero violenta explosión.

Como consecuencia de la precitada explosión, tanto Naruto como Orochimaru fueron lanzados en direcciones opuestas a unos tres metros de distancia el uno del otro quedando inconscientes debido al impacto.

Cuando Sasuke verifico los signos vitales de ambos, pudo notar que tanto Naruto como Orochimaru se encontraban bastante mal heridos pero estables así que decidió llevarlos de regreso a la villa usando el Hairishin por primera vez en su vida.

Algunos segundos más tarde, un muy agotado Sasuke apareció en las inmediaciones de la torre del Hokage en medio de un destello amarillo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes antes de perder la consciencia, mientras los demonios que asolaban la aldea empezaron a huir en desbandada al percatarse de la muerte de su amo.

Mientras las fuerzas demoniacas huían a toda velocidad los vítores de los defensores de la aldea no se hicieron esperar mientras las ánimas de sus guardianes empezaban a ascender nuevamente al cielo luego de una emotiva despedida.

Sin embargo el ambiente festivo fue roto cuando un anbu apareció ante Minato y Tsunade anunciando que tanto Rokudaime Hokage como Uchiha Sasuke habían regresado a la aldea en compañía de una tercera persona

- ¿Una persona dices? ¿Y han podido identificar a su acompañante? – preguntó la sanin visiblemente confundida.

- Me temo que no Godaime-sama, pues los tres se encuentran recostados en el suelo boca abajo. – respondió el anbu

- ¿Cómo está el Hokage? – preguntó Minato.

- Aun no lo sabemos Yondaime-sama, en este momento un equipo médico se dirige hacia su posición. – respondió el anbu visiblemente nervioso.

- Vamos Minato. – dijo la rubia mientras partía en dirección de la torre a toda velocidad.

Algunos segundos más tarde Tsunade, Minato y Kushina llegaban al lugar indicado sólo para ver como un casi moribundo Sasuke amenazaba con su espada al equipo médico que intentaba acercarse a Naruto.

- Tranquilo Uchiha-san está entre aliados. – alcanzó a decir uno de los médicos mientras Sasuke bajaba lentamente su espada.

- Y ¿Qué demonios esperan para llevar a Rokudaime al Hospital? – bramó Sasuke antes de empezar desplomarse nuevamente.

- Sí que te has convertido en un gran guardián. – le dijo Kakashi mientras detenía la caída de su alumno.

- Pero qué diablos… - dijo uno de los miembros del equipo médico al reconocer al tercer sujeto. - ¿Acaso ese no es…?

- Orochimaru. – dijo Kakashi mientras su expresión se endurecía.

- Está vivo, muy mal herido pero vivo. - dijo otro de los médicos.

- ¿Qué esperan para llevar a los tres al hospital y poner bajo custodia a ese traidor? – bramó Tsunade ante la indecisión del equipo médico.

* * *

PD. El próximo capítulo será publicado el día Sábado, seguido del Epílogo, luego habra un receso de una o dos semanas mientras preparo una publicación adicional: ¿Cómo se hizo? XD. Parece películka en versión DVD.


	68. Chapter 68: Crimen y Castigo

Amigos míos:

Con gran gusto les traígo el capítulo final de esta hermosa historia la cual he venido presentándoles semana a semana, esperando que sea de su agrado, me pone un poco nostálgico saber que ya se acabó, pero tengo la seguridad que este es el primero de muchos otros fictions que voy a publicar.

Voy a tomarme un par de semanas de descanso para escribir un capítulo bonus que tiene bastante material adicional, curiosidades acerca de como se hizo el fic (Inner: Pues digitando. ¿Si no cómo?) ¿Cuándo no? Este man de bocón, voy a navegar un poco entre los review y si quieren hacer alguna consulta sobre cualquier punto que no haya quedado claro de la historia, pues déjenme un review y con gusto se las contesto. (Inner: ¿Incluido el epílogo? *_*) No, el epílogo no, no voy a spoilerear nada más. (Inner: T_T) Está bien quizá un poco ;-) (Inner: XD).

Bueno sin más preámbulo aquí está el capítulo de hoy y recuerden que regreso en dos semanas para publicar mi "detrás del teclado", saludos a todos y si hay algún padre que me esté leyendo, que pase un bonito fin de semana en compañía de su familia y si no hay padres o madres, pues no se apuren en serlo ;-).

Bye... ¿O debería decir hasta pronto?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Tenchu son propiedad de la empresa From Software desde el 2004, anteriormente de Activision quien los compró directamente de Sony Entretainment. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime o el precitado juego.

* * *

Crimen y Castigo

Mientras tanto en un lago cercano a Konoha Kabuto parecía esperar la llegada de alguien, mientras pensaba que todos los eventos se habían desarrollado conforme al plan del sanin quien incluso contaba con la muerte del Nematan Orochi ante Naruto y Sasuke o al menos que estos lo debilitaran lo suficiente como para poder asimilarlo y obtener así su tan ansiada inmortalidad.

- Esperas a alguien Kabuto. – dijo Hinata mientras salía de entre los arbustos.

- ¡Oh! Hinata-sama ¿A qué debo el privilegio que la viuda de Rokudaime Hokage me honre con su presencia? – dijo el hombre serpiente mientras entraba en modo senin.

- ¿Qué dijiste infeliz? – dijo Hinata totalmente furiosa.

- Sólo la verdad, pues si todo salió como estaba planeado en este momento usted es la última superviviente del clan Uzumaki. – dijo sonriendo.

- No tengo idea de qué diablos estás hablando. – dijo Hinata mientras cerraba sus puños.

- Pobre Hinata Uzumaki, tan ignorante de la realidad como todos esos pobre imbéciles de Konoha. – dijo Kabuto sonriendo maliciosamente.

Hinata sabía perfectamente que Kabuto era un mentiroso compulsivo pero algo en las palabras del hombre serpiente la habían dejado muy intranquila.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata-sama? ¿Algo le molesta? ¿Quizá el encontrarse lejos de los cadáveres de su esposo y sus hijos? – dijo el hombre serpiente sonriendo.

- Mientes infeliz, mientes, ellos no están muertos. – dijo Hinata bastante perturbada.

- ¿Por qué no regresa a la villa y lo averigua? Pero debe prepararse para lo que está por presenciar, pues el Ranmakyukage ordenó a sus hombres asesinar a toda su familia y Orochimaru-sama tenía como objetivo principal al pobre Naruto-kun. – dijo Kabuto sonriendo.

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Hinata mientras su corazón se encogía en su pecho.

- ¿Qué acaso aún no lo sabe? Todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, no fue más que un plan de mi maestro para alcanzar la inmortalidad absorbiendo la esencia vital del legendario Nematan Orochi y juzgando por los gritos que dió esa serpiente inútil, Orochimaru-sama ya debe ser inmortal y Naruto-kun debe estar muerto. – dijo el hombre sonriendo.

- Eso no es verdad, Orochimaru no tiene la fuerza para derrotar a Naruto. – dijo Hinata nerviosa.

- Eso tal vez sea cierto o debo decir lo era antes de la muerte del Nematan Orochi, je, je, je.

- Escúchame bien Kabuto, no puedes engañarme, Naruto no es alguien fácil de vencer, estoy segura que en este momento tu querido maestro ya debe estar encerrado en una celda junto al Ranmakyukage o ¿Acaso es común que tu maestro te haga esperar tanto? – contraataco Hinata, poniendo algo nervioso a su interlocutor.

- Hinata-sama, sea realista, no hay forma de que eso sea remotamente posible, estamos hablando de uno de los tres grandes sanin y quien fuera conocido como el mejor shinobi de su generación. – dijo Kabuto recuperando la calma.

- Pues bien Kabuto, dado que tienes tanta confianza en tu maestro, será mejor que ruegues a kami-sama para que él llegue aquí a tiempo y más vale por su bien que lo que dices sean un montón de mentiras pues de lo contrario lo que le haré a él y al Ranmakyukage será mil veces peor de lo que te haré a ti. – dijo la kunoichi lanzándose al ataque.

El ataque de Hinata fue sumamente violento y feroz, cada uno de los golpes de la poderosa kunoichi iba infundido con un auténtico instinto asesino, sólo comparable con el que tenía Sasuke en la peor de sus épocas.

Sin embargo, el hombre serpiente no era un rival fácil de derrotar pues su modo senin le daba una gran ventaja sobre la Hyuga quien en muy poco tiempo se vio superada tanto en fuerza como en velocidad.

- Si eso es todo lo que tiene esta batalla durará muy poco. – dijo Kabuto sonriendo ampliamente mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad sobre la Hyuga, partiendo su cuerpo por la mitad.

Tan pronto el ataque de Kabuto impacto en el cuerpo de Hinata, este se desvaneció en el agua dejando tras de sí solo un pequeño charco de agua sorprendiendo brevemente al hombre serpiente.

- ¿Un bunshin? Que astuta zorra resulto ser Usted Hinata-sama. – dijo Kabuto mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – dijo la morena mientras emergía justo bajo los pies de Kabuto lanzando un tremendo golpe que el hombre serpiente esquivo por muy poco.

- Te llame zorra, significa ramera, por si es que no los sabes. – dijo el hombre serpiente mientras volvía a atacar el cuerpo de Hinata con el mismo resultado de antes.

Sin importar que tan rápido fuera Kabuto, todos sus ataques resultaban totalmente ineficientes contra Hinata quien simplemente desaparecía frente a él dejando tras de sí un pequeño charco de agua, lo que realmente frustraba mucho al renegado.

- Vamos Hinata-sama no se esconda, tarde o temprano la encontraré con mi modo senin y entonces la mataré, mientras más largo haga este combate, menos posibilidades tiene usted de ganar, en cambio si se entrega, quizá pueda hacerla pasar un momento agradable antes de asesinarla. – dijo Kabuto sin percatarse que poco a poco Hinata lo había guiado hasta las cercanías de un lago donde solía entrenar con Naruto.

- ¿Quién se esconde? – dijo de pronto Hinata mientras emergía en la superficie del agua.

- ¿Cree que soy tan tonto para atacarla en medio del agua habiendo visto lo que puede hacer? – dijo Kabuto mientras se alejaba lo más posible de la orilla.

- No, lo que en realidad creo es que, eres hombre muerto. – dijo Hinata mientras hacía una rápida secuencia de sellos. - Loto Blanco: Fungeki no Taiga (Furia del Río). – dijo la Kunoichi mientras la tierra bajo los pies de Kabuto empezaba a temblar.

- ¿Qué mierd…? – fue lo último que dijo Kabuto antes que el río subterráneo que alimentaba el lago emergiera con toda su fuerza bajo sus pies, lanzando a un desprevenido Kabuto por el aire.

La cantidad de chakra que Hinata había puesto en su jutsu fue tal que la poderosa corriente de agua arrastro tras de sí una gran cantidad de rocas que golpearon todo el cuerpo de Kabuto tanto durante su ascenso al cielo como luego de su caída desde quince metros de altura.

Cuando la última de las rocas que cayó del cielo impacto sobre el cuerpo de Kabuto, este se puso de pie a duras penas pensando que era tiempo de ponerse serio, pues de lo contrario podría morir en este combate, sin embargo lo que el hombre serpiente ignoraba era que la peor parte de su castigo estaba a punto de venir, pues antes de que fuera capaz de notarlo, Hinata estaba de pie a su lado en su posición Juken.

- Es imposible, nadie es tan rá… - fue lo último que dijo Kabuto antes de que Hinata bloqueara todos sus tenketsus, imposibilitándolo controlar su chakra.

Sin embargo, el castigo de Kabuto recién estaba a punto de comenzar pues Hinata no estaba dispuesta a perdonar a quien tiempo atrás había atacado a su primogénito y que en este momento amenazaba con acabar con aquel idilio que representaba su familia.

Fue así como Hinata empezó a lanzar una violenta secuencia de golpes sobre el cuerpo de Kabuto rompiendo y/o pulverizando cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo del shinobi renegado, cada golpe de la morena estaba cargado no sólo con chakra sino con una furia reprimida comparable sólo con la ira de la propia naturaleza.

Golpe tras golpe Hinata iba destrozando el cuerpo de Kabuto, sin mostrar el más mínimo ápice de piedad, hasta que finalmente decidió terminar con el suplició del hombre serpiente enterrando su mano en su vientre al tiempo que enterraba a Kabuto en las profundidades de la tierra.

- Descansa en paz Kabuto Yakushi y espero con sinceridad que el infierno devore tu alma por toda la eternidad. – dijo Hinata mientras verificaba que no quedara absolutamente nada de chakra en el cuerpo de su rival.

Luego de corroborar el deceso de Kabuto, Hinata emprendió su camino de regreso a la villa jurando al cielo que si algo le había pasado a Naruto o a sus hijos ella no descansaría hasta acabar con la vida de sus victimarios.

Cuánta razón tenían aquellas personas que decían, que algo mil veces peor que una Hyuga molesta era una madre Hyuga furiosa. Mientras Hinata recorría la distancia entre Konoha y el lugar en donde combatió contra el aprendiz de Orochimaru, rogaba al cielo por la seguridad de su familia.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la villa Hinata fue interceptada por un escuadrón de anbus que había salido en su búsqueda.

Mientras Hinata era escoltada al hospital, los anbu le informaron que tanto el Ranmakyukage como Orochimaru habían sido derrotados y que el primero de los nombrados estaba muerto, sin embargo lo que realmente tranquilizo a Hinata fue cuando Hanabi y su padre llegaron a su lado en compañía de sus hijos.

Sin embargo, como de costumbre la felicidad de la Hyuga no podía ser completa, pues Naruto había caído en un profundo sueño del cual nadie sabía cuándo iría a despertar.

Mientras Hinata y su familia esperaban que Tsunade y Yukino terminaran de evaluar al rubio, llegaron Minato y Kushina quienes también se encontraban visiblemente preocupados por el estado de Naruto.

Cuando Hinata interrogó a sus suegros acerca de la razón de su retraso, Minato le explicó que todo era culpa de Shizune quién no quería dejar marchar al rubio hasta realizarle todas las pruebas posible a causa de una pequeña herida que sufrió durante la defensa de la villa.

- ¿Pequeña? Minato casi te matan-tebane. – dijo Kushina mientras lo regañaba delante de todos.

- Ya Kushina, ni que no hubiéramos recibido heridas peores en el pasado. – rebatió el rayo amarillo de Konoha.

- No seas baka Minato, la próxima vez que hagas una idiotez como esa yo misma te asesinó ¿Está claro? – dijo Kushina en tono serio sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- Ya mi amor. – dijo Minato mientras abrazaba a su esposa dejando ver un gran corte en su espalda al tiempo que Tsunade llegaba al pasillo en donde se encontraba la familia de Naruto.

- Lo siento chicos, pero la verdad es que no sé cuándo despierte, pueden pasar días o quizá semanas, como siempre el muy tonto fue más allá de sus límites, les juro que si no estuviera dormido yo misma lo golpearía. – dijo la sanin cerrando el puño.

- Tranquila Tsunade, el chico despertará cuando tenga que despertar pero al menos está estable y su recuperación es todo un hecho. – dijo Yukino antes de marcharse a revisar a cierto paciente cataléptico con quien tenía una "charla" pendiente.

Algunos días después Naruto finalmente despertó y lo primero que se encontró fue con un par de ojos blancos que lo observaban seriamente desde una silla al lado de su cama.

- Hola Hina. – dijo el rubio sonriendo con dificultad.

- ¿Hola Hina? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir atarantado? ¿Cuántas veces vas a hacerme lo mismo Naruto Uzumaki? Te juro que si no te amara tanto yo misma te mataría. – dijo Hinata mientras hacía un puchero.

- Pero Hina yo… - dijo el rubio antes de ser interrumpido por otra mujer.

- Tu nada jovencito, tu esposa tiene razón de tal padre tal hijo par de desconsiderados, siempre pensando en la villa en lugar de preocuparse por nosotras. – dijo Kushina mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura y lo miraba en forma desaprobatoria.

- Pero madre yo… - dijo Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por tercera vez.

- Tú eres un cabeza hueca, Naruto Uzumaki, que clase de líder eres tú preocupando a todos tus subordinados de esa manera. – dijo Tsunade mientras ingresaba en la habitación en compañía de Hanabi.

- Pero oba-chan, si yo sólo… - dijo el jinchuriki antes de ser interrumpido por cuarta vez.

- Tú sólo eres un gran tonto sensei, mira que preocupar a mi hermana de esa manera, eso no tiene perdón. – dijo Hanabi cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Tú también Hanabi? – dijo confundido Naruto, mientras una gota de sudor le escurría por la nuca. – Esto no es justo, yo sólo quería… - dijo el rubio antes de ser interrumpido por quinta vez por una chica peli roja bastante molesta.

- Usted sólo quería matarnos de angustia sensei y eso no es justo. – dijo Hikaru secundando a todos los presentes.

Mientras Hikaru terminaba de regañar a su sensei, al otro lado de la puerta cierta kunoichi peli rosa decidió volver sobre sus pasos mientras pensaba que su antiguo compañero ya tenía suficiente castigo con todas las personas que lo estaban regañando, además ella tenía una charla pendiente con otro paciente del hospital quien se encontraba en una situación similar a la de Naruto.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería del hospital tres shinobis se encontraban tomando un café esperando a sus respectivas parejas mientras que cada uno de ellos se compadecía del rubio a su manera.

- Y chicos que tal está el clima. - dijo de pronto Minato, tratando de iniciar una conversación con sus compañeros de mesa.

- Bastante bueno, aunque me preocupa un poco la reconstrucción de la villa. - dijo Udon.

- Tranquilo Udon-san ya hemos pasado desastres peores. – dijo Sendo sonriendo.

- ¿Te refieres a lo de Pain? – preguntó Udon.

- Sí. – dijo el Hyuga mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café.

- Te vez preocupado Sendo. – dijo Udon mientras se servía otra cucharada de azúcar.

- Es por que lo estoy.

- ¿Y a qué se debe eso muchacho? – preguntó el rubio.

- Es que no quisiera estar en los zapatos de mi sensei en este momento. – dijo Sendo mientras dejaba su taza de café sobre la mesa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Minato intrigado.

- Es que en este preciso momento Hanabi-sama, Hikaru-chan y Hinata-sama se encuentran en su habitación, se imaginan el regaño que le darán cuando se despierte. – dijo Sendo mientras empezaba a temblar de pies a cabeza junto con sus otros dos acompañantes.

- Tienes razón esta vez el jefe sí que está en problemas. – dijo Udon.

- Ni se imaginan que tan graves, pues lo que cualquiera de ellas pueda decirle no será nada comparado con lo que le dirá Kushina. – dijo Minato mientras que la imagen de una Kushina furiosa aparecía en su mente.

Algunas semanas más tarde, Naruto se encontraba de vuelta en su oficina en compañía de Hinata y sus hijos mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, un anbu con máscara de halcón descendía a través de una escalera de caracol hacia una mazmorra subterránea a visitar a cierto prisionero quien ocupaba una celda de máxima seguridad vigilada día y noche por los mejores anbus de la aldea.

- Buenas tardes sensei. – dijo el anbu mientras se quitaba la máscara.

- Sasuke-kun ¿A qué debo el privilegio? – dijo el sanin de las serpientes mientras se acercaba a su interlocutor desde las sombras.

- Vine a traerle esto. – dijo el Uchiha mientras le entregaba un sobre.

- ¿Los resultados de mis exámenes?

- Sí. – dijo el Uchiha en tono cortante.

- ¿Qué es lo que dicen? – pregunto Orochimaru mientras recogía el sobre.

- Lo que dicen, es que tu red de chakra está completamente destruida y que sin importar el tratamiento tú jamás podrás volver a ser un shinobi en tu vida, irónico final para quien se preciaba de ser el shinobi más brillante de su generación. – respondió Sasuke con calma.

- Lástima, tenía pensado en buscar una forma de largarme de aquí la próxima semana, bueno al menos puedo morir tranquilo sabiendo que tarde o temprano tu seguirás mis pasos. – dijo el sanin mientras exponía su pálido rostro a la luz.

- Yo jamás seré como tu Orochimaru, a diferencia tuya yo escogí aceptar la ayuda de mis amigos y aferrarme a la luz que tú rechazaste hace muchos años. – dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a retirarse de la celda de su antiguo maestro.

- Sasuke, vuelve, tengo algo que ofrecerte, algo que de seguro te interesa. – grito el sanin mientras el Uchiha se detenía en seco.

- Nada de lo que un hombre como tú tenga que ofrecerme me interesa, ahora mi camino ninja me conduce a reparar todo el mal que hice gracias a ti. – dijo Sasuke y continuo su camino sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Sasuke! – gritó el sanin mientras el Uchiha cerraba la puerta tras de sí, pensando en la suerte que tenía de tener amigos que nunca lo abandonaron pese a las estupideces que hizo en el pasado.

Mientras Sasuke abandonaba la celda de Orochimaru, un anbu ingreso a la oficina de Naruto bastante preocupado.

- Disculpe la intromisión Hokage-sama pero los equipos de búsqueda y rastreo encontraron un cuerpo cerca del lago espejo de luna al parecer se trataría del renegado Kabuto Yakuchi, pero la identifcación del cuerpo es casi imposible puesto que toda su estructura ósea está completamente destruida. - dijo el anbu mientras depositaba un sobre con fotografías en el escritotrio de Naruto.

- ¿Pero qué demonios le ocurrió? - preguntó Naruto mientras observaba las fotografías.

- Al aprecer fue derrotado por un experto en taijutsu, pues tanto los huesos como los órganos internos del cadáver están completamente destrozados y salvo por una herida punzante en el vientre el cuerpo no presenta más laceraciones. - dijo el anbu algo tenso.

- ¿Quién pudo hacerle algo así? - pregunto el rubio mientras que Hinata empezaba a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

- No lo sabemos, pudo haber sido algún miembro de las fuerzas especiales del Ranmakyukage o quizá alguno de los demonios que atacaron la villa. - respondió el aludido.

- Está bien, retírate y ordena al escuadron de búsqueda que se mantengan alertas, pero manténganme al tanto de cualquier situación y no confronten al enemigo de no ser estrictamente necesario. - dijo Naruto mientras observaba las fotografías. - ¿Quién pudo hacerle algo así? - dijo el rubio apoyaba su frente sobre su mano derecha.

- Etto... Naruto-kun, yo... yo lo maté. - dijo Hinata mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos y el color se le subía al rostro.

- Hina ¿Tú? - dijo Naruto sorprendido.

- Sí, es que lastimo a nuestro hijo y me hizo enojar, amenazó con lastimar a nuestra familia. - dijo la morena mientras miraba al suelo nerviosamente.

-**Vaya mujer que te conseguiste mocoso, será mejor que no la hagas enojar o ya sabes lo que puede pasar**. - dijo el zorro en el interior de Naruto.

- Cállate zorro tonto, te recuerdo que lo que me pase a mi te pasará a tí. - rebatió el jinchuriki mientras tanto él como el zorro tragaban saliba.

- ¿Naruto estás bien mi amor? - preguntó Hinata regresando al rubio de golpe a la realidad.

- Sí mi amor, sólo estaba teniendo una pequeña platica con Kurama. - dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a su esposa y reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Kurama y decidía nunca hacer enojar a su dulce esposa.

* * *

Epílogo

- Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy, ahora a entrenar. – dijo un hombre peli rojo de unos diecinueve años de edad mientras se ponía de pie.

- No es justo, Ryuto sensei, prometió que nos contaría la historia sobre el viaje de Rokudaime a la isla de los Shinigamis. – dijo una chica de cabello castaño, ojos blancos y pupila roja.

- No es cierto, él dijo que nos hablaría de aquella vez en la que los tres sabios del loto rescataron a Rokudaime del valle del fin. – dijo un chico rubio de ojos marrones.

- Están equivocados los dos, claramente recuerdo que nos prometió contarnos la historia del nacimiento del escuadrón de jinchurikis. – dijo un niño de cabello negro vestido con una chaqueta en la cual se podía apreciar el emblema del clan Uchiha.

- Tranquilos chicos, voy a cumplir con cada uno de ustedes, eso es un promesa y como suele decir mi abuelo, un Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa, pero todo a su tiempo ahora quiero que se concentren en su entrenamiento. – dijo Ryuto mientras empezaba a caminar sobre el agua hasta el centro del lago. - Ahora el primero que llegue hasta donde estoy podrá escoger la historia de mañana.

A la corta edad de diecinueve años, Ryuto Uzumaki se había convertido en el mejor jounin que Konoha haya visto jamás y en uno de los primeros nueve jinchurikis por elección propia, siendo designado por el concejo de Kages como líder indiscutible del escuadrón de jinchurikis.

En el cinturón de Ryuto podía apreciarse un cordón rojo que él siempre exhibía con orgullo, en dicho cordón llevaba atadas nueve borlas rojas, una por cada cola de su bijuu.

Mientras Ryuto observaba a sus alumnos pensaba en lo bien que se sentía ser el mentor de esta nueva generación de shinobis, deseando convertirse en un maestro tan bueno como su abuelo, quien a la edad de sesenta años se había convertido en uno de los Hokages con uno de los periodos más largos después del tercero.

- **Oye chico estás un tanto distraído hoy. - ** dijo de pronto Kurama haciendo acto de presencia en la mente del Uzumaki.

- Sólo pensaba en que estará haciendo mi abuelo en este instante. – dijo Ryuto mientras observaba el rostro de Rokudaime tallado sobre el monte Konoha.

- **Si lo conozco tan bien como creo, debe estar durmiendo en su oficina mientras sus clones se hacen cargo del papeleo. - ** dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- Eres cruel Kurama. – dijo el chico a su interlocutor.

- **Sólo digo la verdad. - ** dijo el gran zorro sonriendo ampliamente.

- Sólo espero convertirme en un sensei tan bueno como lo fue él o mi padre. – dijo Ryuto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- **Pues no lo lograrás si dejas que esa chica Hyuga se ahogue. –** dijo Kurama llamando la atención del peli rojo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Ryuto abriendo sus ojos azules como un plato.

Ante las palabras de Kurama, Ryuto volvió de golpe a la realidad para ver como a uno de sus preciados alumnos le había fallado en su control de chakra y empezaba a hundirse en el lago.

- Aguanta Hisana, ya voy. – dijo el Jounin mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia su alumna.

No muy lejos de allí, Jiraiya Uzumaki observaba a su hijo en compañía de Hinata y trataba de contener la risa ante el pequeño incidente.

- Jiraiya, no deberías burlarte de él, en lugar de ello deberías ir a ayudarlo. – dijo Hinata mientras le servía otra taza de té a su hijo.

- De eso nada madre sí el escogió convertirse en sensei, pues que asuma su responsabilidad, después de todo ya no es un crío. – dijo el aludido mientras intentaba contener la risa al tiempo que desactivaba su Byakugan.

- Digno hijo de tu padre. – dijo Hinata mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su hijo.

- Hablando de mí padre ¿Cómo está él? – pregunto Jiraiya.

- Bastante bien, está pensando en retirarse pero aún no decide a quien nombrar como sucesor, el hijo de Konohamaru parece una buena alternativa, pero aún es algo joven para el cargo. – dijo Hinata.

- ¿Y qué hay de mis hermanas?

- Pues bien, ya sabes que Natsuki viene de vez en cuando de visita a Konoha y bueno Mito, pues siempre será Mito. – respondió Hinata antes de lanzar un gran suspiro. – Cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal te fue en esa misión con tu tía Naomi?

- Bastante bien aunque aún no me acostumbro a tener una tía tres años menor que yo.

- Ya supéralo Jiraiya. – dijo su madre con calma.

FIN…

* * *

Gracias todos ustedes por seguirme semana a semana, son los mejores y mi mayor motivación para seguir escribiendo. XD.


	69. Detrás del Teclado

Detrás del Teclado

Estimados amigos, cumpliendo lo prometido aquí les traigo el detrás del teclado, empecemos con las curiosidades.

Alguna vez se han preguntado qué tan largo puede llegar a ser un fiction y si lo convirtieran en un libro cuántas páginas necesitarían, pues bien en el caso de esta historia, si eliminan las intros y lo copian a un Word podrán tener un archivo de al menos 350 páginas en Tahoma a 10 puntos, que es lo que tengo en mi PC.

Cuando empecé este proyecto, pensé que la historia me tomaría más o menos 30 capítulos, sin embargo, como todos ya sabemos fueron en realidad casi 70 capítulos, incluyendo algunas historias secundarias como el romance del equipo UNO y el viaje al mundo de los espíritus, el cual se me ocurrió mientras viajaba en el transporte público de mi ciudad.

Otro detalle curioso de esta historia es que en un principio había pensado que Orochimaru fuera el Ranmakyukage, pero conforme se fue desarrollando la historia, pensé que eso sería muy predecible y decidí cambiarlo por algo más, algo que le pusiera un poco más de tensión a la trama. Claro está que la aparición del Ranmakyukage también fue una idea que se me ocurrió sobre la marcha, pues originalmente eso no iba a salir en la historia, pero vamos quien no se ha imaginado una organización de ninjas renegados sirviendo a los señores del submundo alguna vez.

Cambiando de tema y pasando a lo que me gusta denominar cambios de último minuto, pues bien tenemos principalmente tres, el primero de ellos la identidad de los examinadores chunin, hubieron algunas personas que me preguntaron porque Ibiki sí y Anko no, pues bien, la razón principal es que en un inicio Ibiki no iba, sino Inoichi, pero aproximadamente una semana antes a Kishimoto-dono se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de enviarlo al otro mundo (Inner: No es justo nos arruino el capítulo) Es verdad como bien dice mi Inner, teníamos una broma preparada para ese capítulo en la cual Inoichi tratara de verse intimidante, pero tuvo que salir, el texto original iba más o menos así:

"Mientras Naruto observaba a Inoichi dar las instrucciones sobre el examen, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa pues por más que Inoichi intentara verse amenazante, su presencia no se comparaba en nada con la de Ibiki cuyo rostro lleno de cicatrices era capaz de provocar pánico en cualquiera de sus víctimas, contra la inocente sonrisa del Yamanaka"

Otro cambio de último minuto fue la resurrección de Minato y Kushina, cuando le planteé eso a mi esposa, casi me mata, me dijo: Pero ¿por qué? Y yo muy fiel a mi estilo dije: Y ¿Por qué no? (Inner: Ese día casi duerme con el perro) Exagerado…. ¬¬.

Cambios, cambios y más cambios, pasar de una publicación por semana a dos, eso sí que fue un tanto complicado, en especial porque rápidamente se me fueron acabando los capítulos que ya tenía listos, lo que me lleva a otra curiosidad, la fecha de lanzamiento de la historia, pues bien cuando empecé a publicar este fic ya iba por el 50% aprox.

Bien, cambiando de tema, pasemos a la elección del maestro de Naruto antes de hablar un poco del Naru/Hina, aquí hay algo muy interesante, antes de elegir a Rikimaru tuve una lista de tres candidatos a quienes les presento a continuación:

- Ryu Hayabusa, protagonista de la saga de Ninja Gaiden, último superviviente de su clan y portador de un gran secreto quien lucha una guerra constante contra las sombras para evitar la resurrección de un dragon legendario o algo así, no lo recuerdo muy bien, XD.

- Hatori Hanzo, uno de los ninjas más famosos de Japón con apariciones en múltiples juegos y películas, Hanzo a diferencia de Ryu y Rikimaru es un personaje real, fue el guardaespaldas personal del gran shogun Ieyasu Tokugawu quien logró la unificación del Japón feudal, durante su vida Hanzo fue conocido como "el fantasma", ello por una anécdota que alguna vez leí sobre él, se las cuento un poco más adelante.

- El tercer candidato y el elegido fue Rikimaru, uno de los protagonistas de la saga Tenchu, uno de los mejores juegos que alguna vez haya jugado, jejeje.

Tanto Hanzo como Rikimaru cuentan con sus propios enemigos, en el caso del primero tenemos a Kotaro Fuma, personaje histórico introducido por primera vez en los videojuegos en Samurai Warriors, creo, y Rikimaru con Onikage. (Inner: que tipo para odioso no importa cuántas veces lo mates, siempre regresa) Sí por eso le arranque el alma. XD.

Ahora la gran pregunta ¿Por qué Rikimaru y no los otros dos? Pues bien Rikimaru me parece un tanto más flexible como personaje que los otros dos, Hanzo tiene una personalidad muy particular y nunca se aparta de sus protegidos y Ryu, pues bien, él siempre tiene un ejército de matones detrás de su cabeza, por otro lado no quería que existieran confusiones con el loco de la salamandra y bueno seinto mucha empatía con este personaje, pese a ser un tanto huraño.

Ahora antes de seguir con el tema que nos ocupa les cuento la anécdota de Hanzo, según la leí alguna vez, aclaro de una vez que, la fuente no es totalmente fidedigna, así que pueden corregirme si gustan:

"Corrían los primeros años del shogunato Tokugawa y Ieyasu paseaba por su jardín en compañía de Hanzo, súbitamente unos sujetos aparecieron de la nada, su misión la muerte del shogun por encargo de algún rival político, probablemente Hideyoshi Toyotomi o Masamune Date, quien sabe, en ese momento Hanzo emprendió la huida, ante la mirada atónita de Ieyasu dejando a los asesinos campo libre para actuar, pero antes de que los cuatro sujetos pudieran tocar a Ieyasu, estos yacían muertos en el suelo a su alrededor y detrás del último cadáver Hanzo, los hombres fueron asesinados por Hanzo en un pestañeo y sin siquiera notarlo, desde allí se le conoció como el fantasma, años más tarde Hanzo sería asesinado por un grupo de ninjas del clan Fuma, luego de una sangrienta batalla."

En fin volvamos a nuestra historia, hablemos un poco de porque no empareje a Konohamaru con Hanabi, pues bien es simple esta pareja me parece imposible a diferencia de Hinata que está enamorada de Naruto, Konohamaru y Moegi son completos extraños y su personalidad es muy opuesta hasta el punto en que Hanabi no tardaría en mandar al Sarutobi a freír espárragos al otro lado del continente, por eso la empareje con Sendo, cuyo nombre fue tomado del manga Hajime no Ippo, sin embargo nuestro Sendo es totalmente distinto al de George Morikawa, jejeje.

Bueno pues así como hubieron cosas que si se pusieron en el fic, hubieron otras que se quedaron fuera entre ellas, el secuestro de uno de los hijos de Naruto, quizá lo ponga en la continuación aun no lo sé, un entrenamiento especial en el monte Myobokuzan, los modos senin de Hanabi y Konohamaru, eso de hecho va en el próximo fic, entre otras cosillas menores.

Algo que se me ocurrió pero descarte casi de inmediato fue un capítulo adicional en el país de las olas en donde enfrentaran al hijo de Gato, pero no le vi sentido, ya que luego de la construcción del puente el sindicato de Gato perdió todo su poder.

Otra cosa interesante de escribir fue el beso entre Sakura y Naruto en Suna, eso sí que fue especialmente gratificante, pues me dio el material que realmente necesitaba para desarrollar todo el Naru Hina conforme a mis propios términos, jejeje, obviamente me tarde un poco en hacer nacer la relación y los celos de Hinata me encantan, me recuerdan a cierta persona que conozco cuyo nombre no voy a mencionar, jejeje.

Es un hecho que en la continuación va a existir mucho más romance que caos, pero también habrá algunas batallas, claro que antes de la continuación voy a escribir una o dos historias cortas totalmente ajenas al desarrollo de esta historia.

Pasando a los reviews, pues bien, todos ellos me animaron a seguir escribiendo, pero existieron algunos lectores que siempre me alegraban el día, entre ellos Narhin1, Davaru, Ignaciosegundo, Hinathitha16241, entre otros. Gracias a todos por apoyarme semana a semana y es en por ese apoyo que voy a continuar la historia dentro de poco.

Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta sobre este fic, puede dejarla en los reviews y haré una actualización la próxima semana respondiendo todas las preguntas.

Ahora sí me despido hasta la próxima, (Inner: Hey, espera ¿Qué hay de mí?) Está bien, antes de irme les contaré el origen de mi Inner, aquellos que han seguido la historia desde el inicio han notado que mi Inner no salía al inicio, eso es porque "él" nació con posterioridad para hacer más amenas las intros, espero que les haya agradado, por otro lado tengo pensado presentar a mi "Yami", el cual es una versión negativa de mi Inner pero aún no estoy cien por ciento decidido, veamos cómo sale y bueno ya serán ustedes quienes decidan.

Saludos a todos.


End file.
